Warrior's Displaced in Time
by Silver Warrior
Summary: Sequel to New Students at Orange Star High. Chapter Twentyone up. Two warrior's have arrived in a time not their own. Are they in hostile territory? Or will they find unexpected allies?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I do own Jesse and Zarvon.

Time. It is an abstract motion. It is a force of nature, and it is implacable. Nothing can stop it. Many times in ones life, one wishes that they had more time. Some people wish they could live for thousands of years, some wish that they could live in one singular moment forever.

Death. It is just as implacable as time. It comes to everyone sooner or later, and not even the Dragon Balls can forever hold it off. Even those who are Immortal can die, it just takes a lot more to kill them.

Good and Evil. Such abstract motions are completely defined by the individual. One persons perception of good can be another person's perception of evil. Some don't even believe in good and evil, just shades of gray. But there is one absolute: the order of the universe. People can alter it slightly, but it is still part of fate.

Time. Most sentient beings in the galaxy divide it to make it more manageable to them. It is not truly measured in seasons, months, years, days, hours, seconds, minutes, centuries, decades, millennia, or even eons. It just is.

Death. Sometimes it is natural, such as disease or old age. Some times it is accidental, such as being hit by a vehicle moving at high speeds or a falling boulder. Sometimes it is cold and calculating, like a gunshot through the head or a knife in the gut. And sometimes, it comes as a surprise, hitting its unsuspecting victim mercilessly. And sometimes you know its coming, yet you know there is nothing that you can do to stop and you just gently close your eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Good and Evil. Wars have been fought over these abstract notions. People have given up their lives in the name of what they perceive to be good, and others have taken lives in the same name. But if you look carefully at history, you'll notice that no one has ever marched into battle thinking that they are in the wrong. No, everyone thinks that they are right. Even when they admit that they are wrong, they are just altering their perception. Nothing is truly absolute, not even good and evil.

Six thousand years ago, a great war was fought across the universe between the Kai's guardians of Otherworld and the highest authority in the universe, and the inhabitants of the Demon World. Some mortals joined the Kai's, but only a handful from each quadrant were able to make a difference. The most prominent mortals were from the Northern Quadrant, the domain of the North Supreme Kai. They were highly skilled warrior's all, and each one was taken under the wing of a Supreme Kai. Olibu, the strongest and best martial artist among the four North Quadrant mortals, was a human from Earth with great physical strength. He was taken under the wing of the South Supreme Kai, the physically strongest being in the entire universe. From him he learned how to take his strength to great levels. Girin, a Namekian, was apprenticed to the East Supreme Kai, who a thousand years later became the only remaining Supreme Kai. He became an excellent healer, with the help of the East Supreme Kai's servant, Kibito. Orzin, an Arlian female, was apprenticed to the West Supreme Kai. She became a master tactician in abttle as well as learned many devastating fighting techniques. And Jesse, a human male from Earth, was apprenticed to the North Supreme Kai and learned the most out of all of the four. The North Supreme Kai's mastery of the sword was second to none, and Jesse picked that up rapidly, soon becoming the North Supreme Kai's equal.

As Demos, King of Demons, moved through the galaxy with his Demon Hordes, the Kai's moved to stop him with their hand picked champions. Olibu and the South Supreme Kai faced Demos in combat while Jesse and the North Supreme Kai faced Dabura. Orzin and the West Supreme Kai led the rest of the forces of the Kai's against the Demon Hordes while Girin and the East Supreme Kai healed the wounded.

As Olibu and the South Supreme Kai fought Demons, the South Supreme Kai withdrew, for there was another Demon Horde attacking the Southern Quadrant and he was needed. He left Olibu to battle Demos on his own one on one. But it didn't stay one on one. Jesse, Girin, and Orzin teamed up with Olibu to drive back Demos, eventually killing him. But their victory was short-lived. Dabura knocked out the North Supreme Kai and attacked, killing Olibu and Orzin. Girin and Jesse prepared to use a technique to cast Dabura into Limbo, but the uncrowned King of Demons reversed the technique, sending Jesse into Limbo for six thousand years, but Girin wasn't so lucky. The reversal of the spell ripped into him and turned his body to stone, which Dabura promptly shattered with his fist.

Dabura, figuring that his victory was assured as none of the only Supreme Kai that could defeat him with the South Supreme Kai, prepared to launch an attack on the World of the Kai's. But he had not figured on the Dai Kaio interfering. The Dai Kaio appeared, and his mere presence drove the Demon Hordes back. Peace had returned to the universe.

The Kai's were deeply saddened by the loss of their counterparts, though they weren't too distressed. Olibu, Girin, and Orzin all went to the Grand Kai's planet as heroes. Their mentors visited them on a fairly regular basis, though the North Supreme Kai was solemn. He had come to look upon Jesse as an apprentice, a mortal who could have achieved an even higher level of greatness. The only Kai who could look into Limbo was the Dai Kaio, and he told the Supreme Kai's, Olibu, Orzin, and Girin that he could not release Jesse from Limbo without getting trapped there in his place. The power Jesse and Girin had put into the Limbo spell was too much, and they were trapped there, possibly forever.

Time went by. Years turned into decades, decades into centuries, and finally a full millennia after the Demon Wars. The evil wizard Bibidi created a horrible monster named Majin Buu and scoured the universe with the intent of destroying all of creation with the exception of those who swore allegiance to Bibidi. Majin Buu's power was incredible, surpassing that of even the Kai's. And one by one, the Supreme Kai's were forced to enter into battle with the vicious monster. The beautiful West Supreme Kai faced the monster first in a battle to the death. Despite her incredible power and technique, she fell easily against the monster. Next the elderly North Supreme Kai faced off against Majin Buu. His sword, though sharp, proved to be useless against Majin Buu, who could reform from the cuts if a hit connected. Majin Buu dispatched the North Supreme Kai easily enough, and with his last thoughts the North Supreme Kai sent a tome with the knowledge of the Kai's to Jesse in Limbo. Next to face the monster was the South Supreme Kai, the strongest of the Supreme Kai's. Their battle was long and furious, and in the end the South Supreme Kai ripped Majin Buu's left arm off. But the South Supreme Kai didn't know what would happen when he did that. Majin Buu absorbed the South Supreme Kai and transformed into a hulking monster with near-limitless power.

Finally, it was the East Supreme Kai's turn to face the monster. With the other Supreme Kai's dead, he was completely outclassed. The East Supreme Kai, Shin tried to fight back with all he had, but he just couldn't match Majin Buu's horrible power. He prepared himself for death, but it was not to be. The Dai Kaio deflected Buu's attack and countered with an attack of his own, slicing the evil creature into small pieces. But Majin Buu just recombined and flowed over the Dai Kaio and absorbed him. This, however, turned out to be a mistake. While the Dai Kaio was possibly even more powerful than Majin Buu, the pure goodness of him clashed with the evil energy of Majin Buu and drastically weakened him. Majin Buu went from the hulking monster he had become after absorbing the South Supreme Kai to a sweets-crazy being with a childlike personality. Bibidi quickly saw the problems with this, but lucky for him there was still no one in the universe, living or dead, who could defeat Majin Buu, not even the East Supreme Kai. The East Supreme Kai waited until Bibidi had sealed Majin Buu up in the Buu Egg and then attacked, killing Bibidi and forever insuring that the monster would never be released again. Or so he thought.

Five thousand years later, the universe is a vastly different place. Many tyrants have come and gone. Girin's home planet of Namek was nearly wiped out by a strange atmospheric storm, killing almost all Namekians. Only two, the child of the Elder Kataz and Guru, survived. The child of Kataz was sent away in a space ship and eventually reached Earth, home planet of Olibu and Jesse. Guru slowly took on the task of repopulating and healing Namek, though it was a slow process. The child of Kataz grew up on Earth, becoming strong. He was descended from Girin, and thus had enormous potential. Eventually, he vied for the Throne of Kami with Garlic, a madman who was pure evil. But even though he vanquished Garlic to the Dead Zone, the child of Kataz was still unable to ascend the Throne for the evil within him. And so, the young Namek went through a painful choice, and evicted the evil within him. But the evil would not die, and soon became the great and evil Piccolo Daimou, the self-proclaimed King of Demons. Kami, as the goodness came to be called, and Piccolo Daimou fought for many years, but neither could get the upper hand over the other. Finally, the elderly master of a promising young martial artist named Roshi, developed the Mafuba technique, and sealed Piccolo Daimou away for over three hundred years. However, he lost his life in the containment for he expelled all of his energy in the spell.

In another part of the universe, a small space pod containing a proud young Saiyan Warrior ventured too close to a black hole and was partially pulled in. He was pulled in enough to where time slower down to a crawl as his space pod inched out of the black hole's grip over the next fifty years. And not three years later, the evil tyrant Frieza had basically enslaved the Saiyan race to purge planets of their inhabitants and sell them to other races. Among these Saiyans was a proud and noble warrior named Bardock. Upon purging one planet, the last warrior of that planet cursed him with the ability to foresee the future. He was unable to prevent the destruction of his home planet, but he was able to send his infant son away to a planet where he would be safe, and grow up to be a strong and noble man. But the young Saiyan Kakarott, son of Bardock, was only one of four to be away when the planet Vegeta was destroyed by the tyrant Frieza.

Years went by on Earth, and Kakarott, now called Goku, grew up to be a strong, if naïve, young man with a heart of gold. He made friends and enemies, and most of those enemies later became friends. He learned his true heritage and even achieved the pride of the Saiyan Race, Super Saiyan, the first to have done so in three thousand years. Time passed, and many things happened. The flow of time was shifted into a new direction, and Goku's son Gohan reached a new level of the Saiyan race, Super Saiyan 2. He had Ascended beyond the Super Saiyan. Goku perished for the second time and chose to remain dead, and life went on. Gohan grew and helped his mom take care of his baby brother Goten. All life on Earth was unaware of the events that would soon pull them into the attention of the final remaining Supreme Kai, Shin, Supreme Kai of the Eastern Quadrant.

As the years passed within Limbo, the Warrior known as Jesse bided his time, training with all of the other inhabitants of Limbo until the inevitable day that he would be released. He had examined the confinement spell that now bound him in Limbo, and discovered that it possessed a time release: six thousand years. Jesse trained, in time learning how to harness more power than any other human to have ever lived, including his friend Olibu. He had even surpassed the Supreme Kai's in strength, excepting the South Supreme Kai. He pushed his psychic powers to the limits and even discovered new depths to his power. Honing his strength and skills, Jesse trained for the inevitable day where he would be released from Limbo. Then he would be free to locate Dabura, the new King of Demons, and destroy him.

Time flows inexorably, unstoppable and never ceasing in its course. Jesse was eventually released from Limbo and returned to Earth. Then he entered Orange Star High, where the elder son of Goku, Gohan, was attending. But more had occurred. The space pod of the Saiyan noble Zarvon had escaped the pull of the black hole and continued towards Earth. He had not aged in the five decades he had been near the black hole, but his body had been put through extreme stress and his power had greatly increased. He had become stronger than any Saiyan in the three thousand years before him, but not the Saiyans who had been born after he had left planet Vegeta. He had become as powerful as the Saiyan now known as Goku when he had fought the tyrant Frieza, but before the Super Saiyan transformation. He too enrolled in Orange Star High after a few months of being on Earth. He needed to learn about Earth culture if he was going to fit in. Jesse had enrolled to roughly catch up on history. He had watched all of the major events in Limbo as those captured in Limbo could watch their home planet.

Jesse and Zarvon became acquaintances in school, and made some other almost friends, including Gohan, who was the strongest living being on Earth, and Videl Satan, daughter of the man who had taken Gohan's credit for defeating Cell. Not that the demi-Saiyan wanted the credit. Time passed and it became time for the Tenkaichi Budoukai, the Supreme World Martial Arts Tournament. Jesse, Zarvon, Videl, and Gohan entered the tournament for one reason or another. Videl for her father's respect, Gohan because Videl blackmailed him into it, Zarvon so he could win the prize money and not have to do what he considered demeaning manual labor, and Jesse to test the strength and skill of those who were the worlds premier martial artists.

But they weren't the only ones who entered. Goku, Gohan's father, was allowed one day back in the living world and returned to compete. The other Z Warriors, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Eighteen, all entered for old times sake, though Vegeta entered to fight Goku one more time. But dark times were ahead. As it turned out, the evil wizard Bibidi had a son named Babidi, and he had come to Earth to release his father's greatest creation. He had scoured the universe for the mightiest fighters that he could enslave with his magic. Yakon of the Planet of Darkness, a planet just beyond the edge of the universe where no light had reached it since the dawn of time, was Babidi's second strongest warrior until Majin Buu would be released. Pui Pui of the Temerian Planet, a planet of powerful fighters who would do anything for the right price, became Babidi's prize fighter short of the upper levels of power. But Dabura, King of Demons, became Babidi's right hand man. He allowed the wizard to be deceived into thinking that he was under the pathetic wizard's control, but he was just using Babidi to release Majin Buu so that he could force the Demon Fusion technique and become the mightiest being to ever live, and possibly ever could live. Babidi duped a pair of human fighters, Yamu and Spopovitch, into becoming his servants and sent them to the tournament to gather energy. But there was a flaw in Babidi's plan. The East Supreme Kai, now merely called the Supreme Kai, entered the tournament with his servant Kibito. They planned to follow Babidi's servants after they gathered up energy to give to Majin Buu. But they altered their plans when Jesse told them that he knew the location of Babidi's spaceship. They waited until the tournament was over so Goku and Gohan could grow stronger from their matches.

The tournament continued, and Gohan fought the Supreme Kai in the Semi-Finals. Their power was equal until Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan and knocked the Supreme Kai out of the ring. The second match of the Semi-Finals was Goku versus Jesse. Jesse pushed Goku to his limits with incredible techniques learned, mastered, and taken to even higher levels after six thousand years of training. Goku finally defeated Jesse by knocking him into the arena wall. Gohan and Goku fought in the Finals, where they both pushed the limits of Super Saiyan 2. In the end, Goku's far superior experience in combat granted him the victory. He defeated is son and won the Tenkaichi Budoukai for the second time.

The Z Warriors and their new allies, with Videl, flew to Babidi's spaceship, prepared for the worse. Jesse lured Dabura out of the ship and fought him in single combat while the other fighters dealt with Babidi's henchmen. Vegeta easily defeated Pui Pui, not even needing to transform to do it. Goku destroyed Yakon, using Yakon's own light eating trick to do it by filling him to bursting with the power of a Super Saiyan and then shooting an energy blast down his gullet. But by then Jesse fell against Dabura and could not continue. With his special abilities to fight against evil such as Dabura, his power had the strength of Gohan, Goku, or Vegeta at the basic Super Saiyan level. But Dabura was as strong as they were at Super Saiyan 2. Dabura fought young Gohan, their power equal. But Jesse tried to distract Dabura with a highly advanced energy blast, and Dabura ran him through with his sword, hitting Videl at the same time. That pushed Gohan over the edge, and he completely snapped, summoning forth even more power than ever before and going beyond the Super Saiyan 2 and transforming into a Super Saiyan 3.

With such power, Dabura was totally outclassed. He retreated. But Gohan was still in the depths of his anger and turned on the Z Warriors, using their telekinetic gifts, restrained Gohan long enough for Goten, Videl, and Goku to get through to him. They reached through to him, and Gohan lost his anger. But without his anger to support his power, Gohan fell out of his Super Saiyan 3 state and fell unconscious. Babidi then used his magic to invade Vegeta's mind and turned him into one of his servants. Vegeta challenged Goku and Goku accepted the fight. The Z Warriors and their allies went on into Babidi's ship and waited for Gohan to awaken. It didn't take long. When Gohan awakened, they proceeded into Babidi's spaceship where they confronted Dabura. Jesse and Dabura fought, but this time Dabura won, decapitating his hated enemy. This pushed Gohan even further over the edge and into Super Saiyan 3 once again, but something far worse had happened at that moment as well: Majin Buu had been released. Goku and Vegeta's battle had given him all the energy he needed to escape from his confinement.

Dabura, in a fit of unholy glee, attempted to use the Demon Fusion technique to merge Majn Buu's power with his own. Gohan rushed to stop him, but his Super Saiyan 3 power gave out at the absolute last second and he and Dabura were blasted far away by Majin Buu. The Saiyan warrior Zarvon was pushed over the edge and transformed from being normal all the way into a Super Saiyan 3. However, Majin Buu's last attack had opened a hole in the spaceship all the way to the surface, and the full moon could be seen. Zarvon transformed into the wereform of the Saiyan race, the Oozaru. However, because he was a Super Saiyan 3, Zarvon had transformed into a Golden Oozaru, a Super Saiyan version of the Oozaru.

But even with the help of Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2, Zarvon could not destroy Majin Buu. Even as powerful as he had become, he was not as strong as Gohan or Goku, and this power was new to him. However, he was familiar with the strength of an Oozaru, so his mind was not completely overwhelmed with the power he now possessed. Majin Buu sliced off Zarvon's tail, and Zarvon passed out from the power loss. With Zarvon out of action, Vegeta was completely outclassed. He resorted to a total annihilation technique, expending all of his energy into one devastating blast, to defeat the monstrous Majin Buu. But it was not enough. Vegeta sacrificed his life, and Majin Buu survived.

Goku proceeded to teach the Fusion Dance to young Goten and Trunks, but was forced to transform into a Super Saiyan 3 himself to stall Buu while Trunks went and got the Dragon Radar at Capsule Corps so they would be able to find the Dragon Balls. This cut his time short and he had to return to Otherworld.

Meanwhile, the Supreme Kai and Kibito had found the severely wounded Gohan and took him to the planet of the Kai's. There he was able to do what no other had ever been able to do: draw the fabled Z Sword. Goku and Jesse soon joined Gohan on the planet of the Kai's and helped Gohan in his training. Goku helped Gohan master his new Super Saiyan 3 powers while Jesse taught him many sword fighting techniques. Things were looking up.

But all was not well on Earth. Majin Buu had decimated nearly half the Earth's population in a single day, leaving a battered world in his wake. But the idiotic intervention of Hercule, Videl's father and the man who took Gohan's credit for defeating Cell, occurred. He actually befriend Majin Buu, and due to a nutso hunter nearly killing Hercule and Buu's new puppy Bee, Majin Buu split into polar opposites: the good, Fat Buu, and the evil Majin Buu. The two fought, and the evil side of Majin Buu won. The evil transformed into an even more powerful form, gaining several new abilities, including the ability to sense ki. The new, more powerful Majin Buu headed for the Lookout, where he sensed the most powerful beings on Earth were located.

In Otherworld, on the planet of the Kai's, Gohan had broken the Z Sword and was now undergoing a special power boosting training to unleash his hidden power. Jesse, Goku, Shin, and Kibito were using their senses to keep aware of what was happening on Earth. What they detected was distressing them greatly. Goku couldn't go back to Earth, and Jesse had no means of transport since Kibito wasn't about to risk taking Jesse near enough to Majin Buu to where it wouldn't take too long for him to get to Majin Buu and make a difference. However, it soon looked like Gohan's training would come too late. Majin Buu had annihilated most of the people on Earth with a single attack. In a fit of desperation, Jesse used his psychic abilities to locate the knowledge of the Instant Transmission and learn the technique himself. He then used the technique to travel to Earth, just in time to save Chichi, Goku's wife, from being turned into some kind of food product. Jesse then proceeded to lure Majin Buu away from the Lookout in a game of cat and mouse of the highest stakes. Goten and Trunks then proceeded to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train in the art of the Fusion Dance.

But luck was once again not on their side. Majin Buu soon tired of chasing Jesse and returned to the Lookout. Piccolo had no choice but to take him into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to face Gotenks. They had trained for a mere half hour in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, though they had gotten seven and a half days of training inside. While it wasn't much, it was enough to enable them to reach the level of Super Saiyan 3. With this new increase of power, they were strong enough to give Majin Buu a lot of trouble. However, their arrogance and playing like they did not have any energy left caused Piccolo to take a drastic action: he blew up the door. This trapped them in and thus Piccolo believed the Earth to be safe. But Majin Buu's rage opened up a rip in Space and Time, created a portal back to Earth, which he escaped through. There he prepared to terrorize the Earth once more. And eat lots of candy, which the reality of not being able to eat any more candy had created the incredible rage.

Jesse retreated to the planet of the Kai's, where Gohan had just finished his training. Jesse returned with Gohan, who was able to stop Majin Buu from turning everyone into candy. Gohan proceeded to demolish Majin Buu while barely even tapping into his power. But Dabura, King of Demons, appeared and used a pair of corrupted Kai Earrings to Fuse with Majin Buu, forming the horrible Dabuu, a horror beyond even Gohan's new strength to combat. And so they prepared for drastic measures.

In Otherworld, the Old Kai gave Goku his life and a pair of Kai Earrings. Goku used the Instant Transmission to return to Earth with the Kai Earrings with the plan to use them to Fuse with Gohan. But other plans were in motion. King Yemma had sent Vegeta back to Earth in hopes of his increased strength being able to help stop Majin Buu. Goku and Vegeta ended up performing the Fusion Dance as Ascendant Super Saiyans and became the Fused Warrior Gogeta. Unlike Gotenks, who had Goten's naiveté and Trunks' arrogance and desire to make the fight "cool", Gogeta was the perfect Warrior. Gogeta was the perfect blend of Goku and Vegeta. Goku's potential for incredible strength and good heart along with Vegeta's fighting experience and the drive to win of both Saiyans combined made Gogeta the epitome of a fighter. Gogeta's power equaled Dabuu's, but it still was not enough. Like Majin Buu, Dabuu could reform from injuries and regrow limbs that were incinerated or ripped off.

Gogeta and Dabuu proved to be equal. Gogeta's slightly superior strength along with his surprisingly more vicious fighting style kept Dabuu hard pressed to keep up. However, Dabuu soon proved that he was merely toying with Gogeta. In a fit of desperation, Gogeta, Gotenks, Zarvon, and Gohan distracted Dabuu while Jesse used his Drain Cannon attack, pushing everything that he could into the attack so that it sapped away almost eighty percent of Dabuu's strength. It appeared that victory was assured.

But then Dabuu did the unimaginable. He spat on Gotenks, turning the Fused Super Saiyan 3 into a pink goo that was immediately absorbed into his being. His power level raised, increasing dramatically. Then he spat on Gogeta, absorbing him and going beyond his previous power level. He then tried for Gohan, but Zarvon leaped in front of the spit and was absorbed instead. Dabuu had reached an even higher level of power, and with no one strong enough to use the Kai Earrings with, Gohan's prospects and the Earth's were looking bleak.

But then Jesse did the unthinkable. He threw one of the Kai Earrings that Goku had brought with him to Gohan. With a yell of encouragement, the demi-Saiyan and human Fused into one powerful being: Jehan.

Even with the differences in their power levels, the Fusion was equal to Dabuu's new level of strength. Jehan had Gohan's power along with Jesse's knowledge of fighting techniques, making him far superior to even Gogeta. Since Dabuu was half Dabura and he was the more dominant personality, and Jehan was half Jesse and he had a bit more influence in Jehan, Jehan was able to completely overwhelm Dabuu.

However, Dabuu soon revealed that he was still toying around. He powered up until his power eclipsed Jehan's, but Jehan then powered up to his max. However, Dabuu powered up to his maximum power level as well, eclipsing Jehan once again.

However, Jehan soon revealed his trump card: the Super Warrior transformation. This new level of power was very similar to the Super Saiyan transformation, but was still incredibly different. But the outcome was the same: Jehan's power had increased as much as, if not more than, it would have had he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

With Jehan transforming into a Super Warrior, the outcome was clear: Dabuu was as good as dead. Jehan's power was enormous, even compared to Dabuu's. Combined with a great tactical mind, Jehan was using minimal energy to annihilate Dabuu. However, Dabuu's ability to regenerate was almost too much for even Jehan to overcome.

Finally, Jehan decided to use Jesse's most powerful attack on Dabuu: the Shirubaa Bufu Kijutsu. The Shirubaa Bufu Kijutsu was a slight variation of a technique used by the North Supreme Kai during the Demon Wars against Fused Demons. It had the power to split a Fused being apart, even if that Fused being was the one using the technique. As a result, Dabuu split into Majin Buu and Dabura and Jehan split into Gohan and Jesse. Gohan quickly took care of Dabura to eliminate the threat of Dabuu's possible return. However, Majin Buu was now as strong as Gohan with all of the Super Saiyans he had absorbed. The battle was not over yet.

While Gohan was taking Dabura out, Majin Buu decided that attacking Gohan's blind side could stop him. But Jesse intervened, lopping off Majin Buu's tentacle with his sword. Majin Buu reformed the tentacle, but the piece that had been lopped off began to fold in on itself to become more like a blob that a semi-solid whatever. Majin Buu then attempted to use the tentacle piece that had been lopped off to absorb Gohan, but Jesse shoved his friend out of the way and was absorbed instead.

Jesse arrived inside of Majin Buu, for an energy barrier he had erected just before the goo encased him kept him from being fully absorbed. He proceeded to travel inside of Majin Buu to find and release the captured Saiyans in hopes of robbing Buu of most of his power. His travels through Buu were horrible, and Gohan could not fight at his absolute fullest outside because if he did, then he would risk destroying Jesse while he was inside of Buu. Jesse even had to fight thought forms, mental incarnations of those absorbed by Majin Buu: Gogeta, Zarvon, and Gotenks. Using a secret technique, he destroyed the thought forms, breaking the remaining Fusions within Buu violently and weakening Buu back to being as strong as a Super Saiyan 3, yet not as strong as Gohan had become through his Mystic Power.

Eventually, Jesse reached where Majin Buu was holding the Saiyans and was able to free them, as well as the good version of Majin Buu that had been befriended by Hercule. But, in freeing the good Majin Buu, the Majin Buu that was the incarnation of the South Supreme Kai and Dai Kaio absorbed by Majin Buu when he was in his original form five thousand years ago, they unleashed Majin Buu's true, original power.

Outside of Majin Buu, the battle seemed to have taken a turn for the worse. Majin Buu had managed to turn Gohan into a piece of candy. As luck would have it, Gohan was so powerful he was still capable of movement while a piece of candy. Gohan continued to fight Buu, though now it was humiliating since Gohan was just a piece of candy. Finally, Buu turned Gohan back to normal, since as a piece of candy he was too small and fast for Buu to grasp, not to mention he'd just rip the hand that caught him apart.

Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks managed to get out of Majin Buu via Instant Transmission, but Jesse and Zarvon were stuck. After getting Tien, Chiao Tzu, Korin, and Yajirobe, Goku took everyone on the Lookout save for Gohan to the Planet of the Kai's, and from there the Supreme Kai, Kibito, and the Old Kai took them to New Namek.

Meanwhile, things were getting hectic on Earth. Majin Buu had attained his true form, and his power was now equal to Gohan's. However, he shrunk. He was now child sized, being only as tall as Gohan had been when he fought Cell, though far more powerful. Gohan's total power was slightly higher than Majin Buu's full power, but Majin Buu could still regenerate. But being unable to overwhelm Gohan, to toy with him, frustrated Majin Buu no end. As he grew more and more frustrated, he opened up a power that was horrible beyond imagining. As his frustration grew, Majin Buu's power slowly weakened the barriers between dimensions. If he was not stopped, all of the worlds would come to an end and result in absolute anarchy and chaos.

Luckily, Jesse knew how to close the rips in Space/Time that were being opened by Majin Buu, but he needed to be alive. He suggested the wording of the first wish to be given to Porunga, the Namekian Eternal Dragon. With it, everyone on Earth who had been killed since the start of the Tenkaichi Budoukai whose death had been associated with Majin Buu was brought back to life. Vegeta, Jesse, and the Old Kai all got their lives back. Then, they used the second wish to get Jesse, Zarvon, and the good Buu that was within the evil Majin Buu out. Jesse then used a portal of his creation to get himself and Zarvon, in addition to Hercule and Bee whom they had almost landed on upon getting out of the evil Majin Buu.

With Zarvon and Gohan trying to penetrate the barrier surrounding Kid Buu, which was the best way to close the rips in Space/Time, Jesse proceeded to use his own abilities to try and close them manually. And the plan succeeded. Between Zarvon and Gohan's pounding, and Jesse using his abilities to close the rips, they soon stabilize the Space/Time Continuum in the entire solar system, keeping anyone from creating uncontained rips ever again within half a light year of Earth.

However, the unexpected happened once again. Kid Buu struck Zarvon, sending him flying into Jesse, taking them both into a rip in Space/Time that closed seconds after they entered it. This pushed Gohan over the edge completely as he unleashed the most devastating force in the universe: the Rage.

In the depths of the Rage, Gohan had only one thought: destroy Majin Buu. And he nearly did that. Gohan's power had risen dramatically, nearly equaling Jehan in the Super Warrior transformation. But a fluke caused Gohan to be knocked out into space, sure to die. Things were not looking good once again.

But Vegeta had an idea. It was crazy, unreliable, and it was entirely possible that even attempting it would doom them anyway. It was the Spirit Bomb. With King Kai to set up a telepathic relay to everyone on Earth, and the Supreme Kai to teleport Goku and Vegeta to Earth, the plan was a go. Goku and Vegeta went to Earth, and the Supreme Kai returned to Earth with Hercule and Bee while Vegeta and the Fat Buu distracted Majin Buu.

As the Spirit Bomb formed, Piccolo pleaded with the people of Earth to offer their energy to empower the Spirit Bomb. Then Goku himself tried. A few old friends offered up their energy, but it was far from enough. It appeared that the Earth was doomed.

But the comments of the people of Earth angered Hercule, their "beloved savior" and he voiced his opinions. And lo and behold, the people of Earth heard him! After a small amount of coaching, Hercule spoke to the people of Earth and encouraged them to offer up their energy. Blindly, as they always did Hercule's requests, the people of Earth gave their energy for the Spirit Bomb. But the outcome was still in doubt.

Out in space, Gohan was still alive and heading back to Earth. He had picked up a few techniques subconsciously from Jesse when they were Fused, and one of them was the creation of an aura that enabled one to breathe in space. But the Rage had been lost and Gohan's strength was now only equal to Majin Buu's. But he had another option to him: he could give his energy to the Spirit Bomb. And this he did, gladly giving away the precious energy to the Spirit Bomb. Having done this. Gohan closes his eyes and resigns himself to dying in space.

But it was not to be. Using the last wish of the Namekian Dragon Balls, Dende brings Gohan to New Namek, where he promptly heals his oldest and dearest friend. On Earth, Goku uses the Spirit Bomb to destroy the evil Majin Buu, ending the menace once and for all.

Time passes, and the Earth remains at peace. Gohan and Videl have gotten married and had a daughter named Pan, whom all of her grandparents doted on. Bulma and Vegeta have had a daughter of their own, and surprisingly Vegeta dotes on her. The fat Buu, now called Mr. Buu, has moved in with Hercule along with his puppy Bee.

Life goes on for the Z Warriors. Their battle is over. But the battles of other warrior's have only just begun.

"How much farther before we find that ki signal?" a large man wearing Saiyan battle armor with a black undersuit. It was chipped and scarred from a recent vicious battle, but it was still more or less in one piece. He had black hair that was barely affected by the ripping winds as he and his companion flew hundreds of miles an hour thousands of feet into the air. His face was rough, scarred from a life lived going from one battle to another. His companion, who was flying a few feet ahead of him, was much smaller, being only five foot ten inches. He was wearing white gi pants and a long black vest that appeared to really be nothing more than weighted clothing.

"If I'm not mistaken, we're heading for West Capitol, possibly even Capsule Corps," the smaller man says.

"Jesse, what do you think happened here?" the large man asks.

"Dunno," Jesse replies, "but Zarvon, whatever did this may be at Capsule Corps. You are stronger than whoever is at Capsule Corps, in fact so am I. But if they can sense ki, then they know we're coming."

"I just hope the entire world isn't like this," Zarvon says, "do you honestly don't know what happened here?"

"I don't remember any kind of disaster of these proportions anywhere in the history books," Jesse replies, "and I definitely don't recognize that ki signal. And Orange Star City didn't even exist in my time, so this isn't before I was born."

"So we're in the future?" Zarvon asks.

"Or an alternate timeline," Jesse remarks, "I seem to recall a Trunks from another timeline coming to help out against Cell from the memories of Gohan's that I absorbed when we were Fused into Jehan."

"I remember him telling Videl about that when we cornered him in the Junior Division cafeteria," Zarvon remarks.

Jesse chuckles. "You had guts doing that. So what did you learn?"

Zarvon quickly explains what Gohan had told him and Videl about the other timelines.

"So you're saying that there are at least two alternate timelines from ours," Jesse says, "the one that this Mirai Trunks came from, and the one where Cell came from. If I understand correctly, the one that cell came from was the possibility if Mirai Trunks never traveled back in time."

"I imagine so," Zarvon says, "how far are we now?"

"You really need to learn how to sense ki," Jesse remarks, "I guess I'll teach you when I have a chance. We're maybe ten more minutes of travel at this speed."

"I hope this ki we're heading for isn't evil and hiding its power," Zarvon says.

"I don't sense anything malevolent about it," Jesse says, "in fact, it feels safe, almost completely noble."

A young man of perhaps 19 years of age looks off in a particular direction. "Mother, someone's coming, and they're strong."

A vibrant blue-haired woman of middle years looks at her only son, concerned. "I thought everyone else who could fly were dead. It's not more Androids, is it?"

The lilac-haired teen shakes his head. "If it were, we wouldn't be able to sense them. No, they're human. Or perhaps newly arrived aliens. But whoever they are, they are heading right for me."

The teen glares off in the direction of the approaching ki signals. "Be warned, whoever you are. If you are here to take over the Earth, then you had better be prepared for a fight.

Some of my reviewers mentioned in _New Students at Orange Star High_ that I could have done so much more in the earlier chapters. Let me tell you that to do that and not ruin any identities that were revealed during the tournament the chapters would have had to deal with the school social lives of the characters. And since I had even less of a social life than Gohan in high school, I wouldn't have written things as well as I wanted to or kept up my high standard. I'm sorry if this disappoints the possibilities of a more expansive rewrite, but I'm sorry. I'm pleased with the way my story turned out.

Also, I got bored and agitated and wanted to get on with it. Stupid me, no?

The only thing I wish I could've done better was Zarvon's achieving the various levels of Super Saiyan 3 and the Golden Oozaru. I had planned on him possibly going Super Saiyan 4, but that would have just been ridiculous. Also, at the time I wrote that part I wasn't sure how Super Saiyan 4 was achieved. Now I do know, and I gots me a good reason as to why he didn't go Super Saiyan 4 if he could control the Golden Oozaru. The answer is that, despite being used to the Oozaru transformation, he wasn't used to the sheer incredible power of the Super Saiyan state, much less the Golden Oozaru. As a Super Saiyan, he was perhaps as strong as Piccolo. As a Super Saiyan 2, he was as strong as Gohan, Vegeta, or Goku as a normal Super Saiyan. A little unbelievable, but remember how much more powerful Goku had gotten after his year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber preparing for Cell and the Androids. His power before that seemed like almost nothing. As a Super Saiyan 3, he was as strong as the Ascendant Super Saiyan forms of Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta. And as a Golden Oozaru, he was as strong as Gohan as a Super Saiyan 3, which would put him a little weaker than Goku is at Super Saiyan 3, or fairly even with Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. The reason for all of this is, of course, the amount of training that they did since the Frieza Saga. In a single year Gohan went from maybe as strong as Frieza's first form to being stronger than his father and about 60% as strong as Perfect Cell was prior to blowing up. That was his basic form, of course. As a Super Saiyan 2, Gohan would be at 166% of Perfect Cell's max prior to being blown up. After being blown up, Perfect Cell would be at about 85% as strong as Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, though Gohan was hurt after blocking that blast that Perfect Cell used to try to kill Vegeta, making them fairly equal.

If you want to be put on my mailing list, just leave an e-mail in your review. If your signed in, that will automatically put you on the mailing list unless you say otherwise in your review. Also, can anyone guess where they ended up? One of the reviewers for _New Students_ figured it out. I hope you enjoy this new story. I spent a month working on this prologue, mainly because it was so tedious.

Well, please review. I welcome any and all criticism and I definitely welcome praise. Just try not to overdo it on the praise if you give any. I do not need an ego.

And zs-adun? If you're reading this, e-mail me and we'll talk.


	2. Chapter One: We're Where! And some very ...

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, never will. I do own Jesse and Zarvon.

Despite the fact that they are in the Mirai timeline, I will be calling everyone there by their names and not adding Mirai too it unless its needed, meaning if Mirai Jesse and Mirai Zarvon make an appearance.

"Hey, I see the Capsule Corps building," Zarvon says.

"And that's where the power is coming from," Jesse remarks, "and I can even sense the mind of the being with the power. Its undisciplined, yet very powerful. And my mind is too exhausted to delve into it from all that I have recently had to do. Reach into the realm of omniscience to locate you Saiyans inside of Majin Buu, close up rips in Space/Time, keep you and me together as we were adrift in Space/Time, and cushioning our landing in wherever we are. I'm surprised I didn't go into a coma when we emerged."

"So it's gonna be up to me to stop whoever or whatever it is if its malevolent?" Zarvon asks.

"Pretty much," Jesse replies, "look, I can see someone."

Two figures were standing in the front yard of the Capsule Corps building. One was a blue-haired female that, despite a few wrinkles and a worn expression, was easily recognizable as Bulma. The other was a tall young man with lilac-colored hair. They had seen someone with that hair color before: Trunks Briefs. Jesse and Zarvon softly land ten feet from Mirai Bulma and Mirai Trunks.

"Who are you?" the teenage version of the child they had tried to rely on to save the Earth from Majin Buu demands.

"My name is Jesse, and this is Zarvon," Jesse says politely, "we're from another timeline. Specifically, the one you created by traveling back in time to save Goku and stop the Androids."

"How do you know this?" Trunks demands, his power level fluctuating just under the Super Saiyan margin.

"We are from that timeline," Jesse replies, "we were fighting a deadly evil that had the power to create rips in Space/Time. I used my own abilities to close the rips, but we got knocked in before the last one closed. We ended up here. We're from seven years after you were last there."

Trunks' expression becomes quizzical. "You know Gohan and Goku?"

"Can we go inside and have something to drink?" Jesse asks politely, "I've been through Hell these last few days in addition to almost going TO Hell."

"Of course," Bulma says as she leads her two new guests inside, "have you ever been here before?"

"Nope," Jesse replies, "but I ended up sorta sharing bodies with Gohan for a while and I absorbed some of his memories. I'm just glad my mind is disciplined enough to keep us from absorbing some of each others' emotions."

"He's got a crush on Videl?" Zarvon asks.

"He's a momma's boy in the creepiest sense of the word here," Jesse says, "Videl reminds him a lot of his mother, and that's whats attracted him to her."

Zarvon shudders. "Well, Saiyans do like strong-willed mates. And Chichi is so Saiyan-like I was surprised that she didn't eat as much as a Saiyan. Or had a desire to fight."

"Chichi was a fighter when she was younger," Bulma says, "in fact, she fought Goku in the Tenkaichi Budoukai and then they were married later that day. At the tournament. So, the Gohan of your time has a girlfriend?"

"But both of them deny it so fervently," Zarvon chuckles, "me and Krillin have a bet to se who cracks first and starts courting the other."

"Me and Goku made a similar bet while I was dead," Jesse chuckles, "I bet on after high school, he bet on after the whole problem we were dealing with was finished. I wonder which of us won?"

"You were dead?" Bulma asks.

Jesse smiles ruefully. "Yes, and the only thing that made me discontent was that the Earth need a defender. With Goku still dead, Gohan in Otherworld getting special training, me dead, Piccolo too weak and Vegeta dead, the Earth was practically defenseless! All it had

had was a couple of children and Zarvon, and the children were stronger than Zarvon!"

"Let me guess: my younger counterpart?" Trunks asks.

"And Goten, Gohan's little brother," Jesse replies.

"Little brother?" Trunks asks, surprised.

"Goku did spend a lot of _quality time_ with Chichi before the Cell Games," Jesse smirks, "I hope you're not as naïve about that stuff as our Gohan is. Or was by now if Videl's as determined as me, Erasa, Krillin, Zarvon, Yamcha, and Vegeta suspected."

Trunks blushes a deep red.

Bulma snickers. "Don't worry, if you mean if Trunks is as naïve as Goku was, well our Gohan saw to that. He took on the role's of big brother and father to Trunks."

"Mo-om! Trunks protests, growing redder.

Zarvon and Jesse snicker at Trunks' expression. Bulma leads the quartet into the kitchen were she promptly puts on some water to boil.

"The devastation we saw on the way here was caused by Androids, correct?" Jesse asks.

"It was," Trunks says flatly, "I destroyed them and our Cell just a few months ago."

"Any other problems?" Jesse asks curiously, "detect any strong ki signatures that suddenly appeared and then disappeared just as suddenly?"

"I never got to be very adept at sensing ki," Trunks admits, "the Androids don't have ki signals, and there's no one left whose stronger than an average human except for me."

"No so," Jesse chuckles, "I can still sense that old pervert Master Roshi. Can't get a clear lock on it, but I can sense it."

"You mean he's still alive?" Bulma asks, surprised.

"He probably chickened out when he saw that the other Z Warrior's were killed by the Androids," Zarvon guesses.

"Well, it's not like he could have beaten them," Trunks says.

"He could have taught others his skills," Jesse says, "physical abilities, like strength, endurance, and speed, are not the only ways to win a fight. The smarter fighter always wins. Zarvon, you've seen evidence that no matter how strong a fighter is, a smarter fight can hold their own or even beat the stronger fighter."

"I remember seeing your own fight with Goku," Zarvon says, "you took him through his paces."

"You fought Goku?" Trunks asks, surprised, "how? He's dead in your timeline. He chose to stay dead."

"He was allowed back for a single day because of all the good he did," Jesse replies, "he chose to fight in the Tenkaichi Budoukai since Gohan and Vegeta were competing."

"Dad was competing?" Trunks asks, surprised.

"And Chichi let Gohan compete?" Bulma asks, just a breath behind her son.

"Gohan got blackmailed into it," Zarvon chuckles, "and when miss Chichi heard the amount of the prize money, to quote Gohan directly, 'she went bonkers'."

"Gohan got blackmailed into it?" Trunks repeats.

"Let me explain the situation from what I know of it," Jesse says, and he quickly filled Trunks and Bulma in on the situation from their timeline in regards of Gohan and Videl.

"Gohan got bullied by a girl?" Trunks asks in disbelief.

"He's been living with miss Chichi all his life," Zarvon points out, "he has a slightly skewed point of view of the fairer sex. And with Videl acting so much like miss Chichi, can you blame him for being intimidated by her?"

"Nope," Trunks and Bulma say in the same breath.

"So, what else has happened?" Bulma asks.

Jesse and Zarvon take turns telling the story of the fight with Babidi, each filling in the parts that the other did not know or adding detail to the parts they both knew. Jesse left out his own past, and Zarvon chose not to reveal his friend's secrets without his consent.

"You're a Saiyan?" Bulma asks in disbelief.

"What happened to your counterpart here?" Trunks asks.

"Hmm, you're, what, eleven or twelve years ahead of us?" Zarvon asks.

"Fair estimation," Bulma replies.

"Well, the scouter's can't pick up Androids," Zarvon begins, "I didn't detect miss Eighteen in our time."

"She's still alive?" Bulma asks, her eyes hard as ice.

"She's different from the one you knew," Jesse says, "in fact, she and Krillin have gotten married and they have a daughter who is about three, maybe four or five years old."

"Wow," Bulma says, "that's amazing, "but how could an Android have a child?"

"From what I overheard when Krillin explained it to Goku, whose reaction was most entertaining, she started out as a human," Zarvon explains, "and even after being turned into an Android, she was still mostly human."

"So, what do you think happened to your counterpart?" Trunks asks.

Zarvon sighs. "Well, when I arrived on Earth, I checked for power levels. My scouter detected several far above what I thought I was, and most of them were still higher than I actually was. So I destroyed my scouter and took up odd jobs. My counterpart likely came to the same conclusion, though he made it with only one or two high power levels."

"How high did you think you were?" Jesse asks curiously. He never bothered to ask.

"About 15,000," Zarvon replies, "very high for even a Saiyan, but I was by no means the strongest."

"How high were you truly?" Trunks asks.

"Near as I can tell, he was about the same strength as Goku was when he was on Namek, sans Super Saiyan," Jesse says.

"Super Saiyan came later," Zarvon chuckles.

"You've reached the Super Saiyan level?" Trunks asks, eager for a good spar.

"He's reached the third level," Jesse smirks.

"THIRD LEVEL?!" Trunks gapes, astounded. He wasn't even aware of the third level.

"Only Prince Vegeta, Goten, and our Trunks are unable to reach Super Saiyan 3, though Goten and Trunks can reach Super Saiyan 3 if they Fuse into Gotenks," Zarvon explains, "in fact, only Goten and Trunks when unfused are unable to reach Super Saiyan 2."

Bulma and Trunks were definitely confused by the word "Fusion". "Fuse?"

Jesse quickly explains the two concepts of Fusion used by the Z Warriors: The Fusion Dance and the Kai Earrings. He even shows the pair of Kai Earrings he had gotten from when he and the Gohan of his world had Fused into Jehan. He also demonstrates the Fusion Dance.

"Father actually consented to do that?" Trunks demands in disbelief.

"When confronted with the only other possibility, he agreed," Zarvon replies.

"What other possibility?" Trunks asks, "fusing with Goku forever?"

"No, that was later," Zarvon replies, "actually, it was the fact that if he and Goku didn't Fuse in some way then they wouldn't have the power to beat Dabuu, and then Bulma and our Trunks would die."

"He cares that much for them?" Trunks asks.

"Even Chichi knows it, and she has the lowest opinion of Vegeta of them all, except maybe Yamcha," Jesse answers.

Jesse and Zarvon resume explaining the story of what had happened to them in their home time and dimension, finishing up with how they got where they were.

"So much has happened to them since I traveled back to tell them that I defeated our Cell," Trunks comments, "seven years have passed for them, but its only been a few months for me."

"I know that feeling," Jesse chuckles, "oh, how I know it. I miss all of my old comrades. I haven't seen them in a long, long time."

Jesse's face grows slightly melancholic as he finishes speaking. Zarvon reaches over and pats his fellow warrior on the shoulder to comfort him.

"So, do you two think your counterparts are dead?" Bulma asks.

"I can say without a doubt that my counterpart is dead," Zarvon says, "he challenged the Androids and may have been literally ripped limb from limb."

"What about yours, Jesse?" Trunks asks.

"Probably dead, since you had to destroy the Androids," Jesse replies.

"How can you be so sure?" Trunks asks, "and how could you or your counterpart have destroyed the Androids."

"He has phenomenal power for a human," Zarvon says, "he's as strong as the Namek."

"Stronger, actually, but not by much," Jesse corrects absentmindedly.

"How could you be stronger than Piccolo?" Trunks gapes, "he's merged back with Kami! He's a Super Namek now! His power compares to that of the Super Saiyans of legend!"

"Any human can get that strong if they live long enough and have the potential," Jesse replies, "I'm fairly much at the limit of my potential though. When I last saw my old comrades, I was only about as strong as you are outside of Super Saiyan, Trunks."

"But how can anyone be that strong?" Bulma demands, "how can a human get that strong? It took Master Roshi three hundred years to get as powerful as he is. Even training with King Kai, even Tien didn't get that strong."

"Who's Tien?" Jesse and Zarvon ask.

"You didn't meet Tien?" Bulma asks, surprised.

"Zarvon got a better chance to meet everyone than I did," Jesse replies, "I was dead for a while."

"I didn't meet Tien," Zarvon replies, "nor was much said about him."

"Tien is probably the strongest human out of the Z Warriors," Bulma explains, "Trunks, run and get that last photo we took that had everyone in it."

"Sure thing mom," Trunks says, getting out of his seat and using his speed to get the photo in question and return quickly."

"You're fast," Jesse remarks, "was that your full non-Super Saiyan speed?"

"Not quite," Trunks replies, "here's the picture mom."

Bulma takes the picture and points out Tien to Jesse and Zarvon. They both stare at Tien's third eye.

"He has three eye?" Zarvon asks, "is it natural?"

"I doubt it," Jesse replies, "it's incredibly rare. But it does explain his power."

"It's natural," Bulma says, "Tien says he's had it since birth."

"Unbelievable!" Jesse exclaims, "that that third eye is natural is beyond belief. Tell me, did he have strong psychic powers?"

"He was fairly formidable along those lines," Bulma says, "and he did have telepathic abilities."

"To have a natural Jagaan eye," Jesse murmurs, "unbelievable."

"Jagaan?" Bulma, Trunks, and Zarvon ask in unison.

"It's a physical manifestation of immense psychic powers," Jesse explains, "I've met only one person with a natural Jagaan, but they were evil and I was embroiled in a psychic duel with them. The power of a Jagaan lives on after the person dies. Because of this, many people rob the graves of a person who had a Jagaan after their death and carved the third eye out and went to a mystic of some sort who specialized in such things to have it installed in themselves."

"Wouldn't that harm their brains?" Bulma asks.

"No, it improves them as a matter of fact," Jesse replies, "a Jagaan takes the place of the parts of the brain that it centers in. It can also be used as any other eye. In fact, it is rare of a Jagaan Eye to close in sleep or meditation without some sort of physical effort by the person who posses it. A person with an installed Jagaan Eye has enormous psychic power, depending on the Jagaan's strength. A person with a natural Jagaan has even more potential because it is theirs. It is often possible for a natural Jaggan to crop up in a generation or two in the same family, but that itself is rare. Most people you would meet that possess Jagaan's have had them implanted. The process is extremely painful, and no one who has ever undergone it can keep from screaming. And it is always the name of a person close to them. Most scream out the names of their mothers. Others their wives or girlfriends. Or husbands and boyfriends in the cases of the rare woman to undertake it. A few guys have called out for their sisters. I know one guy, a renegade from Otherworld, who had a Jagaan installed. It was an immensely powerful Jagaan, the strongest ever. The person to have been born with it had phenomenal psychic power without using the Jagaan, far surpassing what even I've been able to develop, and he had that at the natural level. He took his power far above what I will ever take. And every person to ever take that Eye since was a powerful on their own. None as strong as that Jagaan's originator, but not far behind. The demon I knew was a swordsman, and he taught me much. He was very strong, too. Didn't have any techniques to blow up the Earth, but the raw power was there if he wanted it."

"Wow," Trunks murmurs, "what happened to him?"

"He was killed in battle against a superior opponent," Jesse replies, "and I, in turn, slew his slayer. But he died honorably, and made his death count. He died the way he wanted to: in battle, fighting to his hearts content. He was almost Saiyan in that aspect."

"So, both of your counterparts are likely dead, are they?" Bulma asks, "and your stuck here?"

"We are," Jesse replies, "unless you have some scientific device to help us."

"Well, there is the Time Machine that Trunks used to travel to the past, but its power generator is totally shot and it'll take years to develop a new one," Bulma replies.

"Well then, we'll just have to find a mystical way back," Zarvon says, "that's your department, Jesse."

"It's beyond the power of the Kai's," Jesse says, "it wouldn't have been beyond the power of the Supreme Kai's and the Dai Kaio, but it is beyond the power of the four Kai's, the Grand Kai, the East Supreme Kai, and Kibito."

"What about some magical artifact?" Trunks asks.

"Or you could always ask Baba," Bulma says, "she's probably stayed in Otherworld since the emergence of the Androids."

"Who is Baba?" Jesse asks.

"Master Roshi's older sister," Bulma replies, "she charges a lot, but you could fight your way through. Goku did it when he was a kid, and you're a lot stronger than he was."

"But could she help us?" Zarvon asks.

"If anyone can find a way for you to get back in a mystical way, she can," Bulma says, "now, are you hungry?"

"Not really," Jesse replies, "I'm gonna go and see if I can find something to help us out. I'll go visit Mr. Popo. Hopefully he won't beg me to become the Guardian of the Earth."

Jesse stands up and places two fingers to his forehead. A moment later he vanishes in the Instant transmission.

"I really need to get him to teach me that," Trunks comments.

"Don't know if he'll teach anything he knows to anyone," Zarvon says, "he was always very secretive during school. We know less about him than I do about Frieza. And I suppose I know him best next to Gohan."

"How would Gohan know him better than you?" Bulma asks, "from that Fusion?"

"Yes," Zarvon replies, "from the way Jesse and Goku explained it, the Fusion is a melding of the two participants. Less so with the Fusion Dance because it is temporary. The Fusion with the Kai Earrings is a true melding of the two persons involved. Two beings truly become one. The new being gains all of their strengths and all of their weaknesses. Jehan was immensely powerful. The most powerful being to ever live, in fact. Even this Cell was an insect in comparison to him."

Trunks gulps. "Glad he was on our side."

"Indeed," Zarvon agrees, "I hope that this Baba can help us get back to our own time."

Kami's Lookout

"Mr. Popo, good to see you again," Jesse says cheerfully as the rotund Keeper of the Lookout greets him just as cheerily.

"Jesse, it is so good to see you again," Mr. Popo says, "but you haven't changed in the ten years since I last saw you."

"Um, actually, I'm from an alternate timeline," Jesse replies, "you're familiar with what Trunks did, right?"

"Yes, I am," Mr. Popo says, "I am so proud of that boy. But you're from an alternate timeline?"

"Apparently the one he went to help," Jesse replies, "we were facing a powerful evil that had the ability to rip holes in Time and Space and ended up here."

"Who is 'we'?" Mr. Popo asks.

"Myself and Zarvon, a Saiyan warrior," Jesse replies.

"Ah yes, he arrived ten years ago as well, but died fighting the Androids," Mr. Popo says, "he was very strong, even for a Saiyan."

"I don't have time to explain things right now," Jesse says, "do you have anything stored here that can help me and Zarvon travel back to our own time?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't," Mr. Popo says, "just the Time Room, but you're still here at the same time you're in the past. It's only used for training."

"I see," Jesse says, "would this Baba be able to help?"

"She would," Mr. Popo says, "but she would ask a very high price for such dangerous knowledge."

"All knowledge is dangerous," Jesse replies, "some just more dangerous than the rest. Mind pointing out where Baba's energy signal is?"

Mr. Popo obliges Jesse and helps him home in on Baba's ki signature. Jesse thanks the immortal and uses the Instant Transmission to get him to Baba's.

at Capsule Corps.

"Jesse seems to have left the Lookout, but now I can't place his ki signature," Trunks says.

"He may have already gone to Baba's," Bulma remarks as she pours Zarvon some tea, "Baba is probably your best chance to get back home."

"What about your Time Machine?" Zarvon asks.

"It's only a one seater and the power generator is shot," Bulma replies, "it'll take quite a while to either modify the existing Time Machine to seat more than one person or to build a new one. It would be easier to build a new one though, salvaging parts from the old to build it."

"How long would it take though?" Zarvon asks.

"It took me a little over a decade to build the Time Machine," Bulma replies, "but with my genius, it should only take me a few months, a year at the most."

"Well, maybe we'll get lucky and Jesse will get some magical artifact that can help us," Zarvon sighs before taking a long drink of tea.

Fortuneteller Baba's

"Whaddya mean you can't help us?!" Jesse demands hotly.

"I mean, that even I have my limits," Baba replies, "plus there's nothing mystical with enough power to get you back to the time you came from. There are a few artifacts that can get you back to your own timeline, just a few years in the future of when you came from."

"Where are those, then?" Jesse asks.

"In the possession of the wizard Babidi, who is on his way to Earth as we speak," Baba replies, "I'm about to retreat to Otherworld. It'll be safer there than it will be here with Majin Buu loose."

"Thanks a lot," Jesse grumbles, "Can you tell me what happened to my and Zarvon's counterparts here?"

"Zarvon's counterpart here is dead," Baba replies, "killed by Android 17. Your counterpart is a mystery, even to me. You two have some sort of power that shields you from my magic. I lost track of your counterpart almost as soon as he appeared."

"So he might be alive?" Jesse asks, "and is Dabura with Babidi?"

"Dabura is with Babidi," Baba replies, "as is Yakon, Pui Pui, and a host of other minions."

"How long until they arrive, Baba?" Jesse asks solemnly.

"Four days," Baba replies, "including today."

Jesse gulps. "That is not enough time to prepare. Zarvon may be able to take on Dabura, and I can easily deal with Yakon and Pui Pui, though Trunks can if I can't, none of us can really hope to take on Majjin Buu. Zarvon doesn't even have his tail, so he can't become a Golden Oozaru. And even then Zarvon as a Golden Oozaru could barely handle Buu's fat form."

"There are alternatives, you know," Baba says.

"Huh?" Jesse asks, then blinks. "Of course! The Hyperbolic Time Chamber! How could I forget?"

"You'd better start training soon," Baba says, "Zarvon and Trunks have two days in there that they could spend training."

"I have two days as well," Jesse grins, "I haven't even used that room in my own timeline."

"Go and get ready for the fight!" Baba snaps, "I don't want the Earth to blow up any more than you do!"

"Thanks Baba," Jesse says, "I'm gonna go and get Zarvon and Trunks so we can start training."

"You do that," Baba says, "now shoo!"

Jesse grins at the ancient fortuneteller and uses the Instant transmission to return to Capsule Corps.

at Capsule Corps

"So Zarvon, what are you gonna do when you get home?" Bulma asks.

"Probably finish high school," Zarvon replies, "then really settle down and start a new family on Earth. I will continue training. I am a Saiyan after all, and there are third class Saiyans who are stronger than I am."

"Sounds like a Vegeta complex to me," Bulma chuckles, "Vegeta could never accept the fact that Goku was stronger than him. And Gohan became stronger than he was as well."

"Well, I don't mind a Saiyan of lower class being stronger than me," Zarvon says, "I just can't stand them being that much stronger than I am."

"Well, that is understandable," Trunks says, "so everyone is doing all right in that other time? And Gohan has a girlfriend?"

Jesse reappears in the middle of the room on top of the table.

"Oops," Jesse says, smiling sheepishly before hopping off the table, "sorry. I'm still getting used to this."

"So Jesse, what happened?" Zarvon asks, "where'd ya go?"

"First to the Lookout," Jesse replies, "Mr. Popo directed me to Fortuneteller Baba's. Then I went to see her and found out some very disturbing news."

Zarvon frowns. "Let me guess: Babidi and Dabura?"

Jesse nods his head in agreement. "Babidi and Dabura. We need to go to the Lookout and train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. You need to be a lot stronger than you are."

"Whats wrong?" Trunks asks, "isn't Zarvon a Super Saiyan 3? Shouldn't that be enough?"

"It's not," Jesse replies, "as a Super Saiyan 3, he would only be equal to Dabura, maybe a bit stronger. You could handle the rest of Babidi's minions on your own, but if Majin Buu is released, then we'd be royally screwed. Even a Fusion between me and Zarvon wouldn't be enough."

"So the three of us are gonna train in that special room?" Zarvon asks.

"I don't have any days left," Trunks says, "I used them up preparing for Cell."

"In our timeline you don't have any days left," Jesse corrects, "here you have the two full days."

"But there's still the matter of only two people in there at a time," Trunks says.

"Goku lied about that," Jesse grins, "he was trying to get Vegeta to spend some quality time with his son. And you know how well that worked."

Trunks snorts. Now it made sense. Goku would try something like that.

"So, shall we be off?" Zarvon asks, "I still can't properly control any of the Super Saiyan forms. Some training will definitely help. How much time will we gain with this room?"

"Two years," Jesse replies, "for every minute of real time that passes outside of the room, six hours pass within the Time Chamber."

"How will we feed ourselves?" Zarvon asks. Food was definitely important to all Saiyans.

"There's plenty of stored food in there," Trunks says, "even Gohan and Goku couldn't eat it all in the time they spent in there."

"Okay," Zarvon says, "but does the room have any other properties?"

"The temperature changes drastically and at the drop of a hat," Trunks replies, "from ice forming instantly from the sheer cold to being blazing hot like a volcano. The gravity also changes, going from Earth's natural gravity to ten times that."

"The same as planet Vegeta's gravity," Zarvon comments.

"And the gravity on the planet of the North Kai," Jesse adds, "whom I will now go visit. Learning the Kaioh-ken and Spirit Bomb will be most beneficial to this battle. You two fly ahead."

"How much time do we have?" Trunks asks.

"Four days, including today," Jesse replies, "and Baba said that your counterpart was dead, Zarvon. I'm sorry."

"What about yours?" Zarvon asks.

"Even she doesn't know," Jesse replies, "apparently we have an subconscious way of blocking her. He may be alive, he might not be. If he is alive, that will give us a powerful ally against Dabura. I'm gonna head to the North Kai's now. You two head for the Lookout. Don't ever it without me though unless it starts getting dark."

"Okay Jesse," Zarvon says, "good luck with the Kai."

"Thanks," Jesse says, "and hurry to the Lookout."

With that, Jesse locks onto the North Kai's ki signature in Otherworld and uses the Instant Transmission to get there.

"Well my prince, shall we go?" Zarvon asks.

"Prince?" Trunks asks.

"You are Prince Vegeta's son, are you not?" Zarvon asks, "that makes you a prince."

"Okay," Trunks says, not caring. Being royalty mattered to his father, not him.

"Take care, Trunks," Bulma says, hugging her son, "and come back alive."

"Mom, we'll be seeing you again in two days," Trunks says, "and we'll have a day to further prepare for this Babidi."

Trunks and Zarvon exit the Capsule Corps building and take off for Kami's Lookout.

"Take care, you two," Bulma says as she watches the two Saiyan warriors fly away.

In Otherworld, King Kai's planetoid

Jesse reappears just outside of King Kai's house. He can already feel the gravity of the planetoid pressing down on him, but he can handle it with ease.

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

"What, who's there?" a sortof squeaky voice demands. Out of the house walks a squat man with a black robe-like garment on and a black cap. He had a pair of antennae and strange whiskers. He was also fat.

"North Kai, so good to see you again," Jesse grins.

"Jesse, is that you?" North Kai gapes. The protégé of the North Supreme Kai, who had been MIA for the last six thousand years, suddenly turns up on his planet? Unreal!

"North Kai, I need your help," Jesse begs, "Bibidi had a son and he's on his way to Earth right now to free Majin Buu."

"Majin Buu!" King Kai gasps, "it can't be!"

"It can be," Jesse replies, "also, I'm not this world's Jesse. I'm from an alternate timeline. You're familiar with Trunks Briefs, right?"

"He went back in time to stop some killer Androids, right?" King Kai asks, "yeah, I know him."

"Well, we're from the timeline he helped out," Jesse replies, "me and a Saiyan by the name of Zarvon who was caught in the event horizon of a black hole. It took him fifty years to get out. He was killed by Android 17 in this timeline, but in our timeline he's alive and I brought him with me."

"Okay," King Kai says, "but why do you need my help? You're far stronger than I am."

"I need to learn the Kaioh-ken Attack and possibly the Spirit Bomb," Jesse replies, "Trunks Briefs, Zarvon, and myself will be entering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and train for the next two days/years. If I knew how to perform the Kaioh-ken Attack, I could keep up with Trunks and Zarvon even when they are in their Super Saiyan forms."

"All right, I'll teach you," King Kai says, "and since you were the protégé of the North Supreme Kai, I won't even make you undergo my tests. However, I can't do it. Only Goku can. Go to the Grand Kai's planet and talk to him. He'll surely agree to help. He'd gladly give up his afterlife to protect the Earth, much less the universe."

"Thank you, North Kai," Jesse says, bowing respectfully, "I will hurry."

"Think nothing of it," King Kai says, "Goku's the only master of my entire fighting style. Ask the Grand Kai if you can bring this Zarvon and Trunks to his planet to train with the warrior's there until Babidi arrives with his host of minions. By the way, what's gotten you so worked up? If Babidi already had Majin Buu released, I'd understand."

"Babidi has Dabura at his side," Jesse replies, "also, is my counterpart dead?"

"DABURA?!" King Kai gasps, "Babidi has control over the King of Demons?"

"Indeed," Jesse replies, "he even decapitated me in my timeline. But the Namekian Dragon Balls brought me back to life."

"Ah, I see," King Kai replies, "but I don't know if your counterpart is dead. Check with King Yemma. If anyone knows, it would be him."

"True," Jesse agrees, "well, North Kai, you have my thanks. You have been a great help to me."

"Anything to keep Majin Buu sealed up," King Kai says, "you be careful. If your counterpart is alive, he won't be far behind Dabura and Babidi."

"The East Supreme Kai will be in this fight as well," Jesse says, "he's probably keeping a close eye on the whole situation. Well, I shall be leaving now. We have very little time. If we can't stop Babidi from releasing Majin Buu, three days from now will mark the beginning of the end."

"Take care, Jesse," King Kai says as Jesse uses the Instant Transmission to travel to King Yemma's court.

in Otherworld, King Yemma's judgment room

Jesse appears suddenly, startling the great King Yemma.

"What are you doing here?" King Yemma booms, "you're not dead yet! Just who are you?"

Jesse gulps. Despite the fact that he knew he was hundreds, if not thousands of times more powerful than King Yemma he still found the giant ogre intimidating. "King Yemma, my name is Jesse and..."

But King Yemma was already flipping through his papers. "Jesse...Jesse...let's see here. WHAT?! You're definitely not supposed to be here. You're most certainly not dead, nor have you ever been dead."

"Well, actually, I have," Jesse says, "I'm from another timeline. Need I explain more? Wait, what's the problem?"

"No, I was just surprised to see that you were the protégé of the North Supreme Kai," King Yemma replies, "now, what are you doing here? That was the Yardrat technique of Instant Transmission, if I'm not mistaken."

"It was," Jesse replies, "and like I said, I'm from an alternate timeline. I need permission to go to the Grand Kai's planet to talk to the one known as Son Goku. He knows some techniques that I need to learn and teach. Babidi, Bibidi's son, is heading for Earth to free Majin Buu and he has Dabura with him."

King Yemma gulps at the mention of Dabura, but more so at the mention of Majin Buu. "Go right ahead. Anything for the protégé of a Supreme Kai when it comes to protecting life. Especially protecting a planet that has had it as bad off as Earth has."

"Thanks," Jesse says, "and so my counterpart is alive?"

"He is," King Yemma replies, "but we have no idea where he is."

"With Dabura coming to Earth, he won't be far behind," Jesse says solemnly, "well, thank you King Yemma. I must hurry. Me, Trunks Briefs, and the alternate of Zarvon only have three days in total to prepare for Babidi."

Jesse vanishes in the Instant Transmission, his destination: Son Goku.

King Yemma flips through his papers. "Zarvon...Zarvon....a Saiyan who was caught in the event horizon of a black hole for fifty years before escaping and arriving on Earth. Died fighting Android 17. Currently serving as a guard in Hell to earn a chance to make it into Heaven. Not too shabby."

in Otherworld, the Grand Kai's planet

Son Goku, one of the strongest Saiyans to ever live and one of the greatest heroes Earth has ever had, spars with his son, Gohan, in an intense Super Saiyan brawl. Gohan had been stronger than his father when he had arrived, and his strength had only increased further after arriving in Otherworld. He had almost been ready to use his one day back on Earth to go back and defeat the Androids, but then Trunks had returned from the past and destroyed them as easily as if they were insects. He had already reached the pinnacle of Super Saiyan 2 along with his father. They had heard from the Grand Kai that Vegeta had done the same in Hell. Soon they would host a tournament in Otherworld where the least evil of the villains in Hell and the HFIL would have a chance at a chosen fighter from the Grand Kai's planet and be given duty as a guard in Hell and then have a chance at entering Heaven or training on the Grand Kai's planet.

Now the two mighty Saiyans just spend their days sparring with each other, the other Z Warriors, and various other fighters in Hell. The only ones able to keep up to their level of strength, however, were a trio from the North Galaxy and a warrior from the West Galaxy called Pikkon. The three from the North Galaxy were Olibu, the human hero from Earth and former protégé of the South Supreme Kai. Another was Girin, the Namekian healer who had been the protégé of the East Supreme Kai, the only remaining Supreme Kai from when the Supreme Kai's and the Dai Kaio had fought Majin Buu. And then there was Orzin, the Arlian female who had once been the protégé of the West Supreme Kai. These three plus one other had been instrumental in the defeat of the Demon King Dabura during the Demon Wars 6,000 years ago. Sadly, the fourth hero had been lost in Limbo in the final battle with Dabura, the same battle that had seen the death of Dabura's father, Demos. His loss was deeply grieved by the Four Heroes every day of their afterlife.

However, the strongest on the Grand Kai's planet was still Pikkon, though not by much. Gohan and Goku both could give him a run for his money, a fact that they all relished. Three way battles between them were highly anticipated, and many inhabitants of the Grand Kai's planet anxiously awaited the next Afterlife Tournament.

Today had started out like any other day for the Saiyan and half-Saiyan from Earth. They woke up, ate, sparred a bit, ate, sparred with Piccolo, Olibu, and Pikkon, ate, sparred some more with some other warrior's to learn more techniques, and then ate some more. It was already past noon, and today was only just beginning in their eyes.

And today, the Grand Kai himself was watching them spar. He knew that one of these fighter's would win in the next Afterlife Tournament, and he desperately needed to get back into shape. But the strength of these Saiyans astounded him. Though he would admit it to no one except for the East Supreme Kai, Shin, these Saiyans had surpassed the strongest living beings in the galaxy. They almost equaled the Demon King Dabura. They were stronger than the East Supreme Kai himself, the highest ranking Kai left after the battles with Majin Buu.

Today had been a normal day so far for the inhabitants of the Grand Kai's planet. The various martial artists and other assorted fighters from across the four galaxies watch the father and son spar. They oldest of them had not seen such a spar since the South Supreme Kai sparred with Olibu in training for the Demon Wars.

And then a visitor appeared. Not a new arrival, but a visitor from the living world. And this was a visitor whom Olibu, Orzin, and Girin immediately recognized.

"Jesse!"

The three dead heroes rush to their long-gone friend, Olibu pulling him up into a crushing hug.

Jesse managed to squeak out a few words as he struggled to breath in Olibu fierce hug. "Olibu, please, lemme go. I still need to breath. I'm not dead!"

Olibu releases his old friend and fellow human. "Jesse, what are you doing here?"

"I'll explain in a moment," Jesse promises, "where is Son Goku?"

"Up there, sparring with his son," Girin points out. Goku and Gohan had already ascended to Super Saiyan 2 in their fight.

Jesse whistles softly. "They've already reached the second level?"

"They have," Olibu says, "but they are far stronger than any of the few Saiyans who are here. It's hard to believe."

"Oh, I can believe it," Jesse says before powering up a small ki blast a sending it out at Goku and Gohan, an indication for them to stop. The two power down and return to the ground.

"Hey, we were just getting started!" Goku complains.

Jesse grins. "Sorry, Goku, but there is something far more important going on."

"Jesse, yo, whats up my man?" the Grand Kai asks.

"Nothing, dude," Jesse grins, raising his hand, "slap me some skin, bro."

"Up high or down low?" Grand Kai asks as he high fives Jesse, "now what are you doing here? Even if you were dead, you should be a guard down in Hell or the HFIL."

"Well, it's complicated," Jesse says, then he quickly explains how he got where he was and what was going on. The inhabitants of the Grand Kai's planet were shocked in every possible way.

"Of course I'll help," Goku says, "and Gohan and I each have a day back on Earth. If you need our help, just come and get us."

"Sure," Jesse grins, "now, can I get the information I need from your mind, Goku?"

"Sure," Goku says cheerily, "and when you get back to Earth, give Trunks my best. He's made us all proud."

"Same for me," Gohan says, "tell my little brother that he's made me prouder than I ever thought possible."

"Sure thing," Jesse says, "I'd be glad to. Shall we start Goku?"

Goku nods and closes his eyes, places his index and middle fingers against Jesse's forehead as Jesse does the same. The two begin interchanging thoughts and techniques, Jesse teaching Goku his Spirit Aura and Geyser of Power while Goku gives Jesse the full knowledge of the Kaioh-ken style. The exchange of information only takes second, for the mind moves much faster than the mouth or body can ever hope to. When the exchange is finished, Jesse looks at Goku wide-eyed.

"You gave me all of your fighting knowledge!" Jesse gasps, overwhelmed by the amount of skill Goku had achieved in his short existence.

"You gave me quite a bit yourself," Goku says, "those techniques are amazing! How'd you ever come up with them?"

"Circumstances," Jesse replies, "you wouldn't believe the things that can happen in Limbo."

"So that's were you were," the Grand Kai says, "we were all bummed when we couldn't find you. We figured you were in a place like that or got thrown into another timeline after the first century."

"Well, I have been thrown into an alternate timeline," Jesse grins," but the same did happen to my counterpart Wish I could figure out where he is though. He should have gotten out of Limbo approximately eleven years ago, maybe twelve. He hasn't been killed, he hasn't killed Dabura and even if he had he would have gone and destroyed the Androids upon returning to Earth. Baba can't find him, King Yemma has no clue where he is, and apparently you Kai's can't either. I'm unable to as well, though I'd have a better chance at doing it than anyone else."

"Take care, Jesse," Gohan says solemnly, "save the planet that we gave our lives to protect."

"I will," Jesse replies, "and perhaps when this is all said and done, I can bring Trunks here with me to see you all again."

"You do that," Goku says, "I want to meet the guy who is the strongest living Saiyan."

"He's not the strongest while Zarvon and I are here," Jesse chuckles, "Zarvon can reach the Golden Oozaru, Grand Kai."

"Golden Oozaru?" Goku asks, "what's that?"

"You take care of this explanation, Grand Kai," Jesse says, "we don't have a moment to lose. Bye all."

Jesse places two fingers to his forehead and uses the Instant Transmission to return to Earth.

"Hey Goku, you taught him the Instant Transmission?" the Grand Kai asks.

"My counterpart in his timeline did," Goku replies, "hey Gohan, wanna help me test out these new techniques that Jesse taught me?"

on Earth, Kami's Lookout

"Ah, Trunks, so good to see you," Mr. Popo says warmly, "I'm so glad you were able to beat those horrible Androids and that Cell."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Popo," Trunks says, "17 and 18 killed my father, Gohan, and all of the counterparts of the friends I made in the other timeline. They ruined this world, almost beyond repair. Cell absorbed thousands of people. They deserved to die. They lived only to destroy."

"They were monsters," Mr. Popo agrees.

"Mr. Popo, we're here because there's a danger heading for the Earth, and we need to train," Zarvon says.

"Who are you?" Mr. Popo asks.

"My name is Zarvon Gladino," Zarvon answers with a bow, "I am a Saiyan warrior."

"I can see that," Mr. Popo replies, "I remember watching your counterpart fall to Android 17. He was completely annihilated. His body was vaporized with their energy blasts."

"I see," Zarvon says, "he died a death any Saiyan would be proud of: fighting to his hearts content against an opponent he could use his full talent and strength against."

"That definitely sounds like something a Saiyan would do," Trunks says.

Jesse appears between Mr. Popo and the two Z Warriors.

"Jesse, you're back!" Zarvon exclaims, startled by the Instant Transmission.

Trunks grins at the Saiyan's response to the Instant Transmission. Granted, it was startling for someone to just suddenly appear to all of one's senses, especially the ki sense.

"Ah, Jesse, welcome back," Mr. Popo says, "I take it your trip to Otherworld was successful?"

"It was," Jesse replies, "I talked to Goku and he allowed me to skim his mind for the Kaioh-ken fighting style. I now know it as well as he does. In exchange, I taught him some of my own techniques."

"Did you see Gohan?" Trunks asks eagerly.

Jesse smiles. "I did, and he said that he's very proud of you. Also, Goku and Gohan each have a day they can spend in the living world for all the good they've done. If we need their help in the coming battle, they'll be here. If the situation is dire enough, they may even let your father out."

"I see," Trunks says.

"When this is over, if they're not needed, I'll take you on a visit to Otherworld so you can see them all again," Jesse says, "though I think you know where your father is, so you might not get to see him."

"I do," Trunks says sadly.

"Thing is, he made a good enough impression that he may get by being a guard in Hell and the HFIL, and get into Heaven after a few millennia of service," Jesse says to comfort the half-Saiyan.

"Really?" Trunks asks.

"Yep," Jesse replies, "the same fate awaits myself and my counterpart."

"You were a bad guy?" Trunks asks, disbelieving.

"No, just didn't lead a good enough life," Jesse replies, shrugging it off, "no matter. Mr. Popo, can we use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train? There's a serious threat heading for Earth and all three of us need to get a heck of a lot stronger."

"Of course," Mr. Popo says in his always-jovial manner, "right this way please."

The three warrior's follow Mr. Popo through the Lookout to the entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"This is it," Mr. Popo says, opening the door, "through here is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. For every minute that passes out here, six hours will have passed in here. You can only stay in here a maximum of two years."

"Mr. Popo, I've spent two years in here in another timeline," Trunks says, "can I still enter without getting trapped?"

"Yes, you can," Mr. Popo says, "this situation has actually happened a few times before."

"Why am I not surprised?" Jesse remarks.

"Probably because you've seen so much nothing surprises you," Zarvon replies blandly.

"I was surprised to find out that my counterpart is still alive," Jesse says, "though he could have gotten thrown back in Limbo, now that I think about it."

"Enough chitchat," Trunks says, "we have a menace to train for. We need to get started. We weren't prepared for the Androids, and we paid the price for it in spades."

"Right," Jesse says as he opens the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, "we'll be in here for the full two days, Mr. Popo. If Babidi arrives before then, come in and get us."

"Of course," Mr. Popo says, "train hard, you three."

Trunks grins. "We will, Mr. Popo, we will."

The three warriors enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the door closing behind them. The sight that greets them is a startling one for Zarvon, a familiar sight for Trunks, and a phantomly familiar sight for Jesse from the vague memories he got from his Fusion with Gohan and some of the techniques he got from Goku, since they had been developed in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when Goku first trained in it.

"H-how long are we gonna be in here?" Zarvon asks, staring off into the white nothingness.

"Two years," Jesse chuckles, "if I can survive the full year here, I'll be the first human to do so. For this timeline, we'd be the first to survive the full two years."

"I've survived a year in here with my father," Trunks says, "and a year on my own. I'm sure I can survive in here with you two."

"I can handle the whole thing," Jesse grins, "the gravity of the planets of the four Kai's isn't too different from the gravity here and Limbo isn't too different from this place as far as how it looks. So the only question is can you handle it, Zarvon?"

"I can," Zarvon says, taking affront to what Jesse was implicating, "the gravity here is the same as planet Vegeta's. And I can handle looking into deep space without a problem."

"Space has things filling it up," Jesse says, "stars, planets, nebula's, asteroids, moons, and black holes. This room only has this small platform and nothing else."

"Can we get started on the training?" Trunks asks, "we need to get as strong as possible."

"Of course," Jesse says with a devious grin, "Zarvon, Trunks, I will be teaching you everything that I learned from Goku, including the Instant Transmission. But be warned: I will be a harsh training master. And don't think that because your Super Saiyans that I can't whup your asses. Now that I know how to properly perform the Kaioh-ken Attack, I can go all the way up to Kaioh-ken x20, which would give me a power boost just below that of the Super Saiyan Transformation. Now lets get started. We have two years to train to fight the greatest warriors the universe has left, including the possibility of the greatest evil ever unleashed."

Zarvon and Trunks nod, powering up to their maximum non-Super Saiyan strength. Jesse grins and does the same, his power level high above Trunks and Zarvon's at normal. "Welcome to hell boys."

The three leap at each other high above the living quarters of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, going all out. It was gonna be a long, tough, and arduous two years.

How was that chapter? I want to thank all of my reviewers for your support. I don't know if I'd continue my stories without you.

Also, I made up parts of that Jagaan info, and the rest I got from Yu Yu Hakusho. In fact, the renegade demon from Otherworld is in fact Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. This is not necessarily a crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho though. I love the show, but the way things are set up they just can't have a proper crossover.

More details of Jesse's past will be revealed as this story goes on. I may even use a few chapters for Jesse to tell the story of the Demon Wars that took place a thousand years before Majin Buu.

Advertising

Trunks and Goten's Excellent Adventure

By: ladymoonlight1

Storyid: 440296

Summary: Trunks and Goten accidentally cross into an alternate timeline. There they encounter the past versions of the Z Warriors who are currently fighting the Saiyans. What's worse...Freeza is on his way to Earth. Chibi's to the rescue!

My review: An excellent story well worth reading. If you haven't read this fic, you don't know what you're missing!

Happy Birthday Trunks!

By: ladymoonlight1

Storyid: 538043

Summary: Sequel to "Trunks and Goten's Excellent Adventure". Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks go to visit Mirai Trunks on his birthday. Can Mirai Trunks handle his chibi self?

My review: An excellent little continuation of "Trunks and Goten's Excellent Adventure".

Trunks and Goten's Bogus Journey

By: ladymoonlight1

Storyid: 634414

Summary: Sequel to "Trunks and Goten's Excellent Adventure" and "Happy Birthday Trunks!". Things aren't going well in the alternate universe that Trunks and Goten left, and they must return to save the day. But this time, they aren't going alone.

My review: An excellent part in ladymoonlight1's "Trunks and Goten's Adventures" series.

If you have a DBZ story and want it advertised, drop me a line via e-mail, review, or AOL Instant Messenger with the needed information. I will read any story proposed to me, and then decide to advertise it or not. More often than not, I will advertise a story if it's decently written and it looks like a lot of hard work is put into it. My e-mail is and my AOL IM is warrior6018.

As always, please review. If you want to be put on my mailing list, just say so and leave an e-mail. I appreciate every single review I get.


	3. Chapter Two: Hyperbolic Time Chamber Yea...

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, never will. I do own Jesse and Zarvon.

The room was large, seeming to go on forever. Perhaps it did. No one was ever foolhardy to try and find out. Of course, if it did go on forever then no one would ever truly know. Time flowed differently here. It was a pocket dimension, of sorts, connected to the living world, specifically the planet Earth, through a door on Kami's Lookout, the home of the Guardian of the Earth. A position that had been vacant for nearly twenty years. The previous Guardian of the Earth, the Namkian known as Kami, died when his other half, Piccolo, died fighting a pair of evil Androids. No one worthy of the Throne of Kami had come forth, and so the Earth was Guardian-less. But it still had its protectors.

The true hero of Earth, Trunks Briefs, was currently within this room, a room ideal for training. The gravity here was ten times that of Earth's. The temperatures varied from extreme heat to extreme cold. Not only that, the room appeared as a white nothingness that would try even the most disciplined mind. Within this room, in another time, the mightiest heroes the Earth and the universe had ever seen had trained to the limit of their endurance to grow strong enough to fight the monster known as Cell. Now, in a timeline that took place the way things were supposed to happen without the time traveling interference of Trunks Briefs himself, three heroes train to face off against a villain just as bad, if not worse than, Cell.

These heroes were Trunks Briefs, son of Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans and Bulma Briefs, heiress of Capsule Corps, the richest corporation on Earth. He had traveled back in time to give an antidote to a heart virus that would be contracted by and kill Earth's greatest hero and champion, Son Goku, six months before the Androids had arrived. He went as far back in time as he could, traveling to two mere hours before Goku returned to Earth from being out in space after fighting Frieza. Frieza had come to Earth to get his revenge on Goku, who had defeated him by achieving the level of the legendary Super Saiyan. Trunks slew Frieza and Frieza's father King Cold and gave the antidote to the heart virus to Goku, also warning him of the coming Androids. However, Piccolo overheard this conversation and told the other Z Warriors. They trained nonstop for three years in hopes that it would be enough to stop a menace that even a Super Saiyan could not defeat. In the end, an even greater threat arrived: Cell. He absorbed the two Androids and achieved his Perfect form. Trunks, his father in the past timeline, Son Goku, Goku's son Gohan, and the Namekian warrior Piccolo all trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to face Cell. In the end, Goku gave his life to try and stop Cell, but this failed. Gohan, after achieving the level of an Ascendant Super Saiyan, Gohan destroyed Cell once and for all.

Now Trunks was training to face the evil wizard Babidi. He did not have much time, but he would do all that he could to prepare for this villain.

Also training with Trunks was Zarvon Gladino, a Saiyan who had been trapped in the event horizon of a black hole, where time slowed down to a near stop. It took him almost fifty years to escape, but he did. The fluctuations of gravity within the event horizon had stressed Zarvon';s body to the limit, raising his power level to equal that of Goku's when Goku had been on Namek. However, at the same time it changed it, hiding it from the ki senses of Earth's Special Forces. He allied himself with the Z Warriors in his own timeline when Babidi arrived, and even achieved the form of the true legendary Super Saiyan: the Golden Oozaru. In the end, Zarvon was thrust through a rip in Space and Time with an ancient warrior who had arrived on Earth at almost the same time he had. Zarvon was from the timeline that Trunks had helped out by saving Goku from the heart virus. His skill in battle was highly refined, yet he is still unused to the power that he has achieved.

The third person training with Zarvon and Trunks is Jesse Plunk, the same ancient warrior that Zarvon had been sent through a rip in Space and Time with. Jesse was once the protégé of the North Supreme Kai, a master swordsman whose wisdom and skill was respected by all, even his enemies. Jesse fought in the Demon Wars against the forces of the Demon World, but was in the end banished into Limbo by Dabura, the King of Demons. He escaped from Limbo six thousand years later to confront his nemesis, only to be slain and later revived. In the end, he was thrown through a rip in Space and Time with the Saiyan warrior Zarvon into a future that should have been, but was not.

Now, these three warriors were training for the arrival of the evil wizard Babidi and his henchmen, Dabura the foremost among them. If they succeeded in what they were coming to Earth for, then the terrible Majin Buu would be released. If that came to be, that would be when this training would be put to the test. Majin Buu was the greatest terror the universe had ever seen. If he was once again released, then the future on the universe was in question.

They had only been training for a few hours, but they were already showing some signs of stress from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. This lifeless void could put even the most disciplined mind through the ringer if it were unprepared.

Zarvon and Trunks were double-teaming Jesse, who fended them off with relative ease. His own fighting ability had recently increased by a significant amount since he and the Saiyan Warrior Son Goku had exchanged fighting knowledge. Jesse had gained the know-how of some of the most powerful techniques ever developed while Goku had learned some of Jesse's custom techniques. Combined with Jesse's experience and long life, the knowledge that he had received from Goku made him even more dangerous against the forces of evil than ever before.

"Hey Zarvon, let's give him a Super Saiyan beating," Trunks grins.

"Gotcha," Zarvon says. The Saiyan and Saiyan/human hybrid take off, gaining a bit of distance from Jesse and begin powering up. A golden yellow aura of pure energy begins to surround them. Their hair stands up and spikes a little more while turning a golden yellow color. Their eyes flash into a blue-green color that portrayed a dead serious calm. Their muscles slightly bulged and their power level shot up like a rocket.

Jesse smirks and summons up all of his power. At the normal Super Saiyan level, Jesse was still quite a bit stronger than Zarvon, yet Trunks had far surpassed him. He takes it up a notch by using the Kaioh-ken Attack to increase his power even more. A blazing red aura surrounds him as the Kaioh-ken Attack comes into effect. The three warrior's rocket at each other again, blazing into a fury of punches, kicks, and low-level energy blasts. This time, however, Trunks and Zarvon have the upper hand from sheer power.

Zarvon comes at Jesse with his right fist cocked back, but Jesse dodges just as Zarvon unleashes a devastating punch. Jesse then flips up, his right foot connecting with Trunks' gut. The punch does some damage, but Trunks shrugs it off and grabs Jesse's leg. He then proceeds to whirl around, swinging Jesse around like a rag doll and the lets go, sending Jesse careening towards the ground. Jesse smashes into the ground with tremendous force, yet no crater was formed. The ground in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber felt as yielding as normal dirt, yet it did not yield at all. Jesse groggily picks himself back up and takes off again, pushing the Kaioh-ken Attack into times 10. His power level skyrockets and he slams his fist hard into Trunks' gut. His speed and strength was now on par with Trunks, yet the Kaioh-ken attack could not last as long as the Super Saiyan transformation without some serious training. Then again, that is part of what the three of them were doing in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber: getting in the most intense training that they could.

The battle is once again engaged as Trunks, Zarvon, and Jesse go all out.

"Trunks, keep him busy!" Zarvon says as he ducks a punch thrown by Jesse, "I'm taking it up to Level Two."

Zarvon gets some distance between him and the fight as Trunks and Jesse go at it for all their worth. Zarvon begins powering up, pushing his Super Saiyan abilities into the next level, Super Saiyan 2. However, something was wrong. Zarvon could feel the swell of power that had heralded the Super Saiyan 2 transformation the few time she had done it before, yet something was wrong. He couldn't bring out the transformation. He lets out a yell as the power burns out, his body unable to handle the great power trying to find an outlet. His hair returns to its normal jet-black color and he passes out, falling to the ground limply.

"Zarvon!" Jesse yells as he dodges a punch thrown by Trunks. He quickly uses the Instant Transmission to get below Zarvon and catch him, slowing his descent until they touch down gently. Jesse lets Zarvon down, holding him up in a sitting position. He allows the power of the Kaioh-ken x10 to bleed away and let his power level return to normal. Trunks returns to normal, his limp lavender hair falling down as he flies down to Jesse and Zarvon.

"What happened?" Trunks asks, concerned. They weren't even through their first day and there was already a problem!

"I don't know," Jesse replies, "Zarvon appeared on the verge of the Super Saiyan 2 transformation, then he just let out a yell and passed out."

"Sounds like what happened to dad and me when we were first trying to achieve Super Saiyan 2," Trunks replies, "we could feel the power, yet it burned us out and found an outlet by pumping up our muscles. We got the strength we desired, yet our speed took a serious downfall."

"Why didn't Zarvon bulk up then?" Jesse wonders, "from what you say, if he couldn't Ascend, he should have bulked up."

"Perhaps its because his body was used to Ascending," Trunks replies, "you said that he could reach Super Saiyan 3, right? Well, if he couldn't reach Super Saiyan 2, let alone 3, he should have bulked up into the inferior form."

"Oh well," Jesse says as he telekinetically lifts Zarvon, "we'll just lay him down in one of the beds. The two of us can continue the training. I've seen how to properly Ascend into Super Saiyan 2 if you don't have that hidden power that Gohan possesses in Goku's mind. I can train you in that. If Zarvon can't Ascend, then you're our next best bet. Besides, your almost as strong as a normal Super Saiyan as Zarvon is Ascended."

"I am?" Trunks asks, "how can that be?"

"The amount of training you've received," Jesse replies, "each level is a boost over your current level. You're weaker than Zarvon is as a Super Saiyan when you're in your normal form, but not by much. Each Super Saiyan level appears to be even in each respective power jump. You and Zarvon are almost perfect examples of that, though Goku and Zarvon are even better examples. It seems like each transformation is like the previous transformation was normal and the transformation itself is going into the normal Super Saiyan transformation."

"How much experience do you have with Super Saiyans?" Trunks asks skeptically. He still knew next to nothing about this powerful human. And if only using the Kaioh-ken x10 made him equal to his full Super Saiyan strength, then if he went time x20 Trunks knew he'd be in trouble if this guy was an enemy.

"More than you'd believe," Jesse replies, "perhaps I'll tell you about it someday, on one of our rest days. We'll need them because sometimes we'll push ourselves too hard and need the time to recuperate."

'I guess I'll keep the information about the Senzu beans a secret for now,' Trunks thinks to himself. The two exit the small building that was alone amidst all the nothingness and take flight. The move about a hundred yards away and settle down on the ground.

"So, how am I supposed to reach the second level?" Trunks asks, "I tried everything in the other timeline and nothing happened. It took Gohan's hidden power to bring it out there."

"Goku and your alternate father have also reached Super Saiyan 2," Jesse replies, "as have the Goku and Gohan of this dimension. The power responds to a need for it. That may be why Zarvon couldn't bring it out. There was no real danger to him. He tried to force the power out and it overloaded him. He was lucky it didn't kill him."

"So, how do we do this?" Trunks asks.

"By creating a need," Jesse replies, "Kaioh-ken x20!"

A blazing red aura surrounds Jesse a split-second before he launches himself at Trunks, catching the half-Saiyan unaware, driving his fist deep into Trunks' gut. He then follows up with a vicious roundhouse to the chest and then a flurry of punches into the guy and chest before sending Trunks flying with a powerful uppercut that nearly breaks Trunks' jaw.

Trunks catches himself mid-air, Turning Super Saiyan the moment he had a chance to gather his thoughts and then pushing himself to the max, allowing his muscles to bulge up slightly. His power had increased greatly, and his speed was only slightly diminished.

"Big mistake," Jesse says from behind Trunks before driving his fist into the small of Trunks' back, causing the teenage demi-Saiyan to let out of yell of pain. Jesse then proceeds to pummel Trunks with vicious punches to the gut, chest, and head. Trunks crosses his arms out in front of him, blocking the powerful blows. Their strength was superior to what Trunks could give at his current level, but he didn't dare risk losing too much speed. Jesse appeared to be naturally fast, and the Kaioh-ken x20 boosted that strength up beyond what the Super Saiyan transformation was giving him.

That thought makes Trunks' eyes widen in realization. Goku couldn't kill Frieza with the Kaioh-ken x20 on Namek, yet he had effortlessly beaten him as a Super Saiyan. Jesse must be doing something else to be able to be this strong.

"I see you've figured it out," Jesse says, stopping the flurry of punches.

"Huh?" Trunks asks, a little dazed.

"I'm using more than just the Kaioh-ken Attack to reach this pinnacle of power, "Jesse replies, letting the Kaioh-ken x20 to slip away lest the strain catch up to him, "I'm using another of my techniques, one of my very own: the Pawaaanpu [1]. It increases my power just as much as the Kaioh-ken Attack does, but it only has up to five levels. It has enabled me to push my power level to heights I only experienced while Fused with Gohan."

"Amazing," Trunks breathes, "you're a very powerful fighter, despite only being human."

"I am as powerful as the Piccolo in the other timeline is," Jesse states with a faint smirk, "I am extremely powerful. Perhaps someday I'll tell you how I got this strong."

"Why were you attacking me so viciously?" Trunks demands.

"The power comes at a need," Jesse replies, "emotion has no involvement in it. You have to just plain need the power, and the need must consume you mentally. When Goku first transformed, he needed the power to defeat Frieza. When the Gohan of my dimension first transformed, he needed the feeling of security that he would not let his friends and family down again. Always before he wasn't strong enough and someone had to save him. He needed to be able to take care of himself, to not need to be rescued. The Gohan of this timeline was fairly much the same way, only he had the strong need to keep what happened to anyone else from happening to the rest of the Earth's inhabitants. He needed to defeat the Androids. I believe you were close to the same. You father, in both timelines, needed to be able to surpass Goku. It consumed him. And it very nearly destroyed him on several occasions."

"What about Zarvon?" Trunks asks.

"My death in some way triggered his transformation," Jesse replies, "he transformed shortly after my death. But I think he felt the need to destroy Dabura and Majin Buu. And thus he transformed into a Golden Oozaru."

"I see," Trunks murmurs, "and why were you attacking me so viciously."

"I needed to make it so that you had the extreme need to be stronger, to preserve your own life," Jesse replies.

"Why tell me this?" Trunks asks, "now that I know, I'll know that you'll hold back, not kill me."

"Oh, I might not kill you, except by accident," Jesse says, "but I will not be pulling any punches. I know the threats heading to this planet better than any living mortal, save my counterpart, and even he does not know the true horror of Majin Buu."

"You mean you'd still maim me?" Trunks gasps.

"Indeed," Jesse replies, "Kaioh-ken x20!"

The blazing red aura surrounds the human Warrior once again as he also summons forth the power of the Powaaaampu, increasing his power to just above Trunks'. He attacks Trunks ruthlessly, attacking every pressure point, every weak spot, taking advantage of every opening Trunks left in his defenses. The battle had begun once again.

An hour later, the two warriors power down. Their breathing was ragged and their clothes heavily damaged, but they were exhilarated. Trunks had indeed managed to transform into a Super Saiyan 2, but the sudden influx of power overwhelmed him and he passed out, much like he had when he was first trying to transform into a regular Super Saiyan. It wasn't much, but it was a start. And it was far better than Trunks' attempts when he had been training to face Cell. They head for the living area and grab a bite to eat. Or in Trunks' case, a small feast.

"You were very close," Jesse says between bites.

"Yeah, but not close enough," Trunks replies. Trunks' ate at the most sedate taste Jesse had ever seen a Saiyan eat at.

"How can you eat so slowly?" Jesse asks, amazed.

"Well, food is sorta scarce in this timeline," Trunks replies, "so I have to fool my stomach by eating slowly, make it think it's getting more than it really is."

"I see," Jesse says, "amazing. Well, here you have no worries. There's enough food to feed every Saiyan to have lived on Earth for a year."

"That's only four," Trunks remarks.

"Five if you count the timeline I'm from," Jesse replies, "six probably by the time I get back."

"Six?" Trunks asks.

"Gohan's kid," Jesse smirks, "and right now I'm kinda wishing I had taken part in the betting."

"They were betting on how soon Gohan would have a kid?" Trunks asks incredulously.

"Several bets, actually," Jesse smirks, "one for how soon he and Videl admitted their feelings for one another, one for how soon they got married, one for whether their first kid would be a girl or a boy, and one for how Gohan will act if he has a daughter and she begins dating."

"I pity the boys who court Gohan's daughter if he has one," Trunks laughs.

"Same here," Jesse replies with a grin, "but I didn't take part in those bets. Zarvon did. He's even helped Videl corner Gohan to get some of his secrets out of him."

"Trapped him just after eating?" Trunks inquires, then laughs when Jesse nods.

"It is the easiest way to catch a Saiyan," Jesse chuckles, "never has failed, never will fail."

A soft groan on the other side of the kitchen redirects Trunks and Jesse's attention.

"uhhh, what happened?" Zarvon asks groggily. Jesse gets up to help Zarvon to a seat, then goes to grab enough food to feed a Saiyan.

"Thanks," Zarvon says before digging into a pot roast, "what happened to me?"

"For some reason, you burned out," Jesse says, "something happened, probably our impromptu trip through time, put some blockade on your body to keep you from Ascending. However, since your body was used to Ascending, you didn't bulk up into that inferior form that Trunks and Vegeta mistook for the ascendant Super Saiyan power. Yet you still had all that power but your body wouldn't change to accommodate it, so you burned out. It's a testament to your will that you didn't destroy yourself trying to Ascend."

"So, what do I do?" Zarvon asks.

"Well, for one thing you're gonna start training so that you're up to my level when normal," Jesse replies, "that way your Super Saiyan power will be almost equal to Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta's."

"Which timeline?" Zarvon asks.

"Both," Jesse replies, "can't be positive about Vegetea, but Gohan and Goku have reached that level. Anyway, you didn't have the absolute need for the power to bring it out afresh. So, I'm gonna create that need by pounding the living shit out of you during our training. I saw Kabito heal enough that I figured out how to do it, so I can heal you and Trunks after pounding you into near-oblivion."

Zarvon gulps, as does Trunks. Jesse didn't need Senzu beans to heal them if he knew how to heal them. This also meant that they could look forward to severe beating until they got strong enough to overwhelm him. This was gonna be a long and tough two years.

Four months have passed since the three warriors have entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Jesse, Zarvon, and Trunks had all grown stronger in a mere four months. Jesse's power had not increased as much as Trunks' has and definitely not as much as Zarvon's has, but it has increased at a steady rate. But more than that, his technique has become flawless. Before entering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Jesse was not a martial artist. He was a swordsman, yet he still knew some martial arts to protect himself if he ever lost his sword. But after trading fighting knowledge with Son Goku, the greatest hero the Earth has ever had, his ability to fight without a weapon has grown to a level beyond what any other human has ever achieved, save for his friend Olibu.

Trunks' power has increased greatly. He has now reached the pinnacle of power that he had last seen Son Goku at. He has not reached what he had seen the Gohan of the timeline he had created, but he is not far from it. He still isn't a Super Saiyan 2, but he can push his normal Super Saiyan powers beyond what he had ever been able to before. And his technique has increased greatly as well. He was now a highly talented fighter with skill as well as strength. He can even perform the Kaioh-ken x4 without significant stress being put on his body.

And Zarvon, who has been pushing himself harder than any fighter has in history, even the Vegeta of his home timeline when training to surpass Goku, has grown greatly in strength. He has mastered the basic Kaioh-ken Attack and can even do double without much stress. And his Super Saiyan powers has increased greatly as well. He still cannot Ascend into a Super Saiyan 2, but he is still strong. As a Super Saiyan, he has now equaled Jesse's strength when Jesse is not using a power enhancing technique. His skill and technique have been honed, and now he has learned the Masenko-ha from Jesse, who learned it from his Fusion with Gohan in the other timeline. Trunks has tried to master this attack, but he cannot.

Train, meditate, eat, and sleep. That is all that these three warrior's have done the last four months. They train with a grim purpose, a meaning that only a handful of beings in existence knew. When the time comes, they MUST be strong. If they are not, then the coming battle will be lost before it is even begun.

Jesse dodges Trunks' Burning Attack[2], only to crash into a ki beam of Zarvon's. Zarvon is in his Super Saiyan form while Trunks is using the Triple Kaioh-ken Attack. Trunks' blazing red aura and Zarvon's golden aura are a sharp contrast to Jesse's own blue-white aura as the three engage in a fierce battle. But as time goes on, Jesse knows that the chances of Trunks and Zarvon Ascending to Super Saiyan 2 were dwindling until the actual battle to come. With the level of power that Zarvon and Trunks were achieving, Jesse's chances to create the need for them to access that immense power of the Super Saiyan 2. Jesse knew that only training would give them the power of Super Saiyan 3, though perhaps once he reached Super Saiyan 2 Zarvon would be able to transform into a Super Saiyan 3.

"Zarvon, lets team up on Trunks," Jesse suggests as he reaches into the depths of his power and unleashes the full onslaught of the Powaaanpu x5 and the Kaioh-ken x20. Zarvon proceeds to power up to his utmost strength as a Super Saiyan, his muscles bulging slightly as he pumps more power into them.

"No mercy," Zarvon says as he advances on Trunks. The two begin exchanging blows, Zarvon easily taking the worst of it as his power level is far and above Zarvon's.

"Super Kaioh-ken!" Zarvon yells as his golden Super Saiyan aura is replaced with the blazing red aura of the Kaioh-ken Attack.

"What the?!" Trunks gasps as Zarvon buries his fist deep in his gut, compressing some vital organs.

"Masenko-ha!" Jesse yells, firing the trademark ki attack of Trunks' first sensei, Son Gohan.

Trunks dodges the attack only to be punched in the face by Zarvon. Jesse and Zarvon then begin to pound on Trunks simultaneously, neither one being quite as strong as Trunks but together being more than a match for him, and then some. Trunks blocks and dodges, doing his best to defend against the onslaught, but the fighting knowledge that Jesse has received from Goku and the experience of a Saiyan warrior that Zarvon has are too much for him.

Then Zarvon does the unexpected. He grabs Trunks from behind, locking his limbs in place to keep Zarvon from moving, at the same time pushing the Super Kaioh-ken and his Super Saiyan powers to the limit and beyond to hold Trunks in place.

Meanwhile, Jesse is preparing an attack. He makes a few symbolic passes with his hands, then brings his hands together with the fingers folded in and the knuckles touching. He then spreads out his fingers, pressing his hands slightly apart from one another before slamming them back together, palm to palm. He then moves his palms apart as a small energy ball begins to form between them. Jesse then tilts his hands until the figners are pointing straight at Trunks.

"Target Track!" Jesse calls out, opening up his middle fingers to allow a space between his ring and index fingers from which a beam of energy shoots forth, catching Trunks in the chest yet doing no damage. Trunks begins struggling harder, trying to force himself out of Zarvon's grip. He didn't know what Jesse was doing, but it had to be powerful. The energy being collected into the small ki sphere between Jesse's palms is now finished being gathered.

"Drain Cannon!" Jesse calls out, opening up his ring and index fingers and unleashing the ki sphere. At the same moment, Zarvon lets loose a solid wave of ki from his body that forces Trunks along its path, allowing the Dragon Cannon to slam directly into Trunks.

Trunks expected many things from the attack. He expected pain. He expected it to burn and sear his flesh and clothes. He expected it to burrow through his skin and explode within his body. He did not expect the feeling of over half his energy to literally drain away into nothingness. The ki wave slams him into the floor of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Trunks gets up, barely holding on to his Super Saiyan form due to the abrupt energy loss.

"Not what you expected, is it?" Jesse asks from behind. Trunks whirls around to find Jesse floating upside down. "It's my Drain Cannon. Affects everyone the same. Drains away the targets energy until only half is left. I can push it to take away more, but it's a bit difficult and takes more time. And the attack takes fairly long to charge up. But, against a superior opponent, it can change the face of the fight into my favor. And now Zarvon is more than a match for you. So how do you think you'll fare against me?"

With that, Jesse begins an onslaught of punches on Trunks while still floating upside down. The demi-Saiyan is hard-pressed to fend off the odd angle of attack. Few fighters could keep the discipline of mind to fight upside down like Jesse was, but Jesse obviously had it. Yet he had said time and again that he was not a martial artist like he was. If that was so, then how was he so strong?

"You don't stand a chance," Jesse says, his voice serious and cold, "you won't stand a chance against Dabura as you are, much less Majin Buu. Even Yakkon, a monster that your chibi self could beat, could beat you. How will you not be a hindrance in the coming battle? Admit it: you got lucky beating the two Androids of this time and Cell's imperfect form. You are a defect, something that should have never been. You are weak."

Trunks is hard pressed to fend off fists and words at the same time. He does decent against the fists, not allowing any to slip through his defenses, but the words cut him to the core. Doubt and fear begin to enter Trunks' mind as the words seep into his brain.

Jesse continues to attack relentlessly. "If you want to live, to prove me wrong, then fight! Fight back! It doesn't matter if you're energy has been drained, you are a half Saiyan! Your father is of the strongest race in the universe! If you wish to prove yourself to him, surpass him! Show me that what you did was not a fluke! Show me your will to survive!"

With that, Jesse uprights himself and launches himself at full force into Trunks, pressing all of his power into each and every punch, kick, knee, elbow, and chop. Slowly, Trunks' defenses melt away under the onslaught and his body begins to take a severe beating. Blood begins to seep from the myriad of bruises and cuts that were forming with each blow that connects

Yet deep down, a fire seems to ignite within Trunks. Trunks mentally reaches for it, desperate to try and feel the soothing heat of the flame. He tries to beckon it forth. It feels familiar, yet more intense than anything he has ever personally felt. And then it comes. Rushing into Trunks, the demi-Saiyan feels like someone has just poured molten lead into his veins as sheer power flows through him.

Jesse stops his attack, backing away to watch, knowing what is happening. Zarvon watches as Trunks reaches the pinnacle that he himself had once had, yet at a much lower level of strength. Lightning bolts begin to spark around Trunks as his hair spikes up even more and his muscles slightly bulge.

He has done it.

Trunks has Ascended into a Super Saiyan 2. The first living being in his timeline to reach this level in over three thousand years.

Trunks faces Jesse, his new power arcing through his body. Anger seems to radiate off of Trunks as he eyes the source of his anger. He leaps at his adversary with all the intent to kill him.

Jesse's eyes widen as he realizes his predicament. With his Ascension, Trunks' power surpasses what he can possibly come up with. However, he did have one chance, yet it was still unclear whether he could use it in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber or not.

"Geyser of Power!" Jesse adds the immense energy upsurge of the Geyser of Power to the Powaaanpu x5 and the Kaioh-ken x20. The energy rush is there, yet not as much as it should be. But it was an increase that could very well save Jesse's life.

Jesse opens up his mind and lets the years of fighting knowledge he received from Goku to dictate his every move, to keep him from exerting no more energy than he needed to to get the job done. He blocks, parries punches, dodges kicks, ducks, and counters, Jesse holds his own, hoping that he can outlast Trunks' anger. If he can't, then hopefully Zarvon would be able to stop Trunks. Jesse's eyes widen as he realizes a way he can stop Trunks without hurting him.

Jesse leaps into the air above Trunks. "Zarvon, distract him! Got a plan to stop him!"

Zarvon nods and rushes to meet Trunks head-on. The two martial artists begin to exchange blows as Jesse puts some more distance between him and Trunks. Zarvon, thinking that Jesse is gonna try for another Drain Cannon, prepares to get in position to hold Trunks in place. Jesse, however, has something else in mind.

Folding up into a meditative position, Jesse begins to concentrate, aiming his telepathic abilities at Trunks' mind. He hurls a bolt of psionic force, pure mind power, directly into Trunks mind. The demi-Saiyan, unprepared and even untrained to fend off such an attack, is instantly knocked unconscious.

Zarvon catches Trunks as the teen powers down and begins to fall to the ground, powering down himself. Jesse flies over to the two.

"What did you do to him?" Zarvon asks.

"Psionic bolt," Jesse replies, "you martial artists open up your minds to mental powers through your training, yet so few of you are actually prepared for someone to attack your mind. Vegeta might have been able to hold off Babidi's magic if he was. The only Z Warrior's I've met with such training are Piccolo and Goku, though our Gohan is prepared to a lesser degree. Tienshinhan is naturally prepared to ward off such attacks thanks to his natural Jagaan Eye. I don't know of any others prepared other than Dende, though such abilities come naturally to Earth's Guardians. The Kai's are of course prepared."

"Could I develop such abilities?" Zarvon asks.

"If you somehow received a few thousand years to train non-stop, you could," Jesse replies, "naturally, my own powers were only slightly less than those of Piccolo. But six thousand years of training boosted my mind to levels only the Kai's and those with a Jagaan have experienced."

"Can you train me to fend off such attacks?" Zarvon asks.

"I'll be training both of you to fend off mental attacks of all sorts, especially mind control," Jesse replies, "and I'll be training Trunks more than you. He's more at risk of being taken control of by Babidi than you are. He has years of anger built up. You don't, though I will still be training you in mental defense."

"That's good," Zarvon says, "so, shall we put Trunks in his bed and then continue our own training? I still need to transform into a Super Saiyan 2, you know."

"Right," Jesse says. The two friends take the teenage demi-Saiyan to the room that served as the bedroom for the two Saiyans. Jesse always meditated deeply on the veranda. Zarvon sets Trunks down in the bed and covers him up. Then he and Jesse head back out and power up.

"You're a little tired from helping make Trunks transform into a Super Saiyan 2," Zarvon says as he transforms into a Super Saiyan, "what do you say we just spar and make me stronger, since your too tired to provide the threat I'll possibly need to transform into a Super Saiyan 2."

"We'll see," Jesse says, smirking. He powers up to his max. With a flash of light, the two time-displaced warrior's engage in one of their most furious sparring matches to date.

A month has passed since Trunks has Ascended into a Super Saiyan 2. His newfound powers puts him above and beyond what Jesse and Zarvon can currently cope with, so when he is training as a Super Saiyan 2 he trains alone, leaving Jesse and Zarvon to spar with each other, Jesse still trying to get Zarvon to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. Trunks has also developed some new attacks, though he still prefers his Burning Attack and Final Buster.

As the demi-Saiyan trains in the extreme heat created by the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as a Super Saiyan 2, he reflects on his life. He was born two months before the death of the greatest hero the Earth has ever known, Son Goku. Six months later, the world practically ended with the arrival of Androids 17 and 18. The other Z Warriors, including his own father Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, and his sensei, friend, and brother of spirit Gohan, all fought the Androids upon their arrival. But only Gohan survived that initial fight. And then his life went on the run. Gohan fought the Androids, day after day year after year as Trunks grew older.

Trunks himself had great natural strength. His father had been on the verge of becoming a Super Saiyan when he had been conceived, and had become a Super Saiyan a few days after Goku died. The pain and anguish from the loss of the only man Vegeta had respected other than his father was more than anyone else on Earth knew until that moment.

As Trunks grew, Gohan stayed at Capsule Corps quite often. He became a father figure and older brother to Trunks, teaching the young lavender-haired demi-Saiyan basic fighting moves and how to harness his energy. Finally, one day Trunks couldn't take it anymore and flew off to join Gohan in battle against the Androids. He got thrashed until Gohan showed up and saved him. After that, Gohan began to seriously train Trunks until the day he died. And his death caused Trunks' Ascension to the level of Super Saiyan.

Four years went by, and Trunks still couldn't beat the Androids. Then he went back in time twenty years, killing Frieza and his father King Kold and giving Goku the antidote to the heart virus that he would alter contract. Then Trunks returned, three years later to the inhabitants of the new timeline. He arrived to help them fight the Androids. But what he found was a horror that he had never imagined.

Instead of just Androids 17 and 18, there were two new Androids, 19 and 20, and Android 20 was in fact Dr. Gero himself. Luckily, at the time, 17 and 18 had yet to be released. The Z Warriors attempted to stop Gero from releasing the killing machines that Trunks knew all too well, but they failed, thanks to Trunks' own father Vegeta. But, even more to Trunks' horror, there was another Android: Android 16, a more advanced and far more powerful Android than any Trunks had faced. And what was more, 17 and 18 were stronger than the ones in his timeline.

And so they prepared for battle. Vegeta and Trunks engaged the Androids, only to be easily defeated by the weakest of the trio, Android 18. The Z Warriors regrouped, with Vegeta and himself going off to try and achieve the second level of Super Saiyan. However, they still could not reach the second stage of Super Saiyan. They would need a miracle to defeat the Androids. And yet, a new and more powerful foe appeared.

Cell.

Made from the cells of the greatest warriors to appear on Earth in the last fifty years. Master Roshi. Goku. Yamcha. Tienshinhan. Chiao Tzu. Krillin. Piccolo. Raditz. Nappa. Vegeta. Frieza. King Kold. All of the greatest warriors to ever appear on Earth, some of them the greatest in the entire universe, and their cells combined with the evil designs of Dr. Gero made Cell a true monster.

To face this threat. Piccolo and Kami had merged into one being once again, becoming the strongest warrior ever to appear on earth, and one of the strongest Namekians to ever live. With this strength, Piccolo was stronger than Cell, yet he still could not win. For in addition to the cells of the greatest warriors, Cell also had their techniques and fighting knowledge. And if he was allowed to absorb Androids 17 and 18 to become perfect, then he would be invincible. It was beginning to look like the Z Warriors would need more than a miracle to win.

And then they received all the miracle they would need.

Goku recovered from the heart virus, and with a renewed vigor, prepared to begin training again to stop Cell and the Androids. Goku took himself, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta to Kami's Lookout to train in the very same room Trunks was in right now. And yet he still tried to make Vegeta into a better father by saying that only two could enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at a time. Trunks and Vegeta entered first to train to Ascend beyond the level of Super Saiyan.

His first experience inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber had been nerve-wracking. Many times he wasn't sure if he would make it through the full year, but then he remembered those he left behind in his own time: his mother, worrying about him constantly while he was fighting the Androids, worried that she would lose her only son, her only reason for living to the monstrous Androids like she had lost all of her other friends. Gohan's mother, Chichi, depending on him to avenge her son and friends, to give her son some peace in the Afterlife. The people, the normal citizens, hoping for someone to destroy the Androids and release them from the grip of terror, to return to living a normal life. And now he would have the chance to grow stronger and save the world, to save lives.

And then father and son both reached new levels of power. They were unsuccessful in their attempts to Ascend into a Super Saiyan 2, but they found another form of Super Saiyan. Their physical strength went through the roof with this transformation. However, though he himself had not realized it at that time, the new form had a serious flaw. While his physically prowess did indeed increase greatly, his speed took a serious nosedive.

When Trunks and his father exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, their power levels were a lot higher than they had been. Trunks' hair had also reached his shoulders. He was shocked to find that Cell had managed to absorb Android 17, becoming a lot more powerful in the process. Androids 16 and 18 were currently in hiding from him, but it was only a matter of time before they were found. Trunks and his father power hurried to Cell's location to fight and destroy him.

His father fought first and easily overwhelmed Cell. But then Cell played on Vegeta's Saiyan desire for battle. Vegeta, in his arrogance, decided to allow Cell to look for Android 18. Trunks decided to step in and proved to be just as powerful as his father, if not stronger. And unlike his father, he would not let Cell go.

But he hadn't counted on his own father attacking him. Vegeta, in his pride and arrogance, attacked Trunks and ended up allowing Cell to absorb Android 18 and achieve his perfect form.

In his perfect form, Cell easily overpowered Vegeta. But Trunks proved to be another story. Cell may have had a definite edge over Vegeta in that he knew all of Vegeta's moves and was a lot stronger, but he did not hold this advantage over Trunks. Cell did not have any of Trunks' cells, plus Trunks was a lot stronger than his father. He powered up to his maximum and attacked Cell. For a while it looked like Cell was done for, but then he decided to show Trunks the flaws in Trunks' new form. His muscle mass slowed him down considerably, and Cell himself was very vast.

Finally, after beating on Trunks for a bit, Cell decided to hold a tournament. Anyone who wanted to could compete, and they would all fight him one on one. If Cell should lose, then the earth would be saved. If he won, then he would blow up the Earth. Trunks relayed this to the other Z Warriors. When Goku and Gohan got out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, they decided, surprisingly, to not re-enter. Goku felt confident in their chances, despite the fact that Goku was weaker than Cell was.

Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo all used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train for the Cell Games. Trunks and his father were both unsuccessful in achieving the new level of Super Saiyan, and it was apparent that Goku and Gohan had failed as well. However, it still seemed that Goku was the strongest of them all. Or so it appeared.

The time came for the Cell Games and, after a bit of hysteric antics from the 'World Champion of Martial Arts' Hercule Satan and his two students, the Cell Games were underway. Up first was Earth's true best chance for survival, Goku. The two fight and Cell soon blew up the ring and declared that there would be no more rules. This would be a fight to the finish.

Goku and Cell fought furiously. And Goku's display of power was so incredible that even Vegeta admitted that Goku was stronger than he was. However, Goku still was not as strong as Cell.

In a last ditch effort, Goku powered up a Kamehameha Wave and put practically all of his power in it. However, from the angle he was at if Goku missed then he would destroy the Earth. Cell, laughing, claimed that Goku had lost it. Then, a split second before he unleashed the most powerful Kamehameha Wave in history, Goku vanished and then reappeared directly in front of Cell at point blank range.

No one knew that Goku was able to perform the Instant Transmission without placing his index and middle fingers to his forehead.

Goku unleashed the most powerful attack he had ever unleashed and ravaged Cell's body, all of Cell's torso being incinerated in the blast. The Z Warrior's cheered, thinking that Goku had won. But Android 16 knew better. Cell's body was still giving off an energy signal. Cell sprouted back a new torso, arms, and head due to the regenerative abilities he had gained from Piccolo's cells. His power was cut in half, but Goku's power was almost gone. Goku tried to continue the fight, but it was apparent to all of the Z Warrior's that he was running extremely low on energy. Then Goku did something that no one had ever seen him do before.

He surrendered.

Thinking that his victory was at hand, Cell taunted Goku, asking if he knew what would happen to the Earth now that he had decided to forfeit, that the Cell Games was over. Goku countered by saying that while he may be giving up, there was another hero who could beat Cell. When Cell demanded to know who this new hero was, Goku smiled and said eight simple words.

"It's time for you to fight now, son."

Everyone was stunned, though perhaps no one as much as Gohan. Goku assured his son, a mere eleven years old, that he had what it took to defeat Cell. When Gohan powered up, it appeared that Goku was right. Without even realizing it, Gohan was stronger than Goku had been. And then, for the second time that day, Goku did the unthinkable.

He gave Cell a Senzu bean.

Restored to his full power, Cell began taunting the young demi-Saiyan. Then Gohan said that he knew why his father had selected him to fight. When Cell asked why, Gohan told him.

Gohan explained that he had a special power that appeared whenever he was mad. His power level skyrocketed, and it increased even more as he got stronger. And with each increase, his power level reached up higher even after the anger was gone. The promise of seeing this power intrigued Cell. He decided that he wanted to see it, to test himself against it. And so he proceeded to torture Gohan.

But physical torment would not get to the young demi-Saiyan. He had been trained to take far worse. Piccolo himself had taught and, despite having Piccolo's cells, Cell could never hope to create enough physical torment to make Gohan release his hidden power. Right when things looked bleak for Gohan, Android 16 jumped in and wrapped Cell up in a bear hug, intending to self-detonate and destroy Cell along with himself. But he did not know that his bomb had been removed when he was being repaired by Bulma, Trunks mother. When this was realized, Cell broke free of the completely mechanical Androids grip and destroyed him with a single ki blast. Android 16's head went flying, landing near the cowering Hercule. But Cell was more focused on Gohan's reaction to the destruction of Android 16. And Cell saw then and there that Gohan was much more affecting by the pain and suffering of others than of himself.

And so Cell created seven, much smaller blue versions of himself and sicced them on the Z Warriors. Goku, exhausted as he was from his own battle with Cell, was easily outmatched by the child-like monster attacking him. Piccolo held up for a while against the evil. Soon, only Vegeta and Trunks himself were holding their own against the Cell Junior's, and soon after that even they weren't doing that good.

And out of nowhere, Hercule threw Android 16's head right in front of Gohan. Android 16 then proceeded to tell Gohan to let go. That sometimes it was all right to be angry. Cell deserved to be destroyed. And if he didn't let go, then he would just destroy himself. Android 16 offered a different outlet for the power building in Gohan from the boy's anger: the destruction of Cell. Disgusted by Android 16's speech, Cell steps on the Android's head, shattered it. Seconds later, Android 16 was no more, and never would be again.

Seconds after that, Gohan let out a yell. It was a yell that Trunks knew all too well. It was a yell full of anger and desperation, holding unequaled rage at a singular target. That same yell reflected the yell Trunks himself let out when he first transformed into a Super Saiyan after his Gohan's death. Trunks' heart went out to the child version of his mentor and friend. But Gohan had done something that no other Saiyan had done in at least 3,000 years.

He had become an Ascendant Super Saiyan. Cell's time of judgment had come. And it had come in the form of an eleven year old boy.

Gohan proceeded to take out each of the Cell Junior's out with a single blow to each. He then took Cell down with two punches. Cell tried to blow up the Earth with a Kamehameha Wave, but Gohan countered with one of his own, heavily damaging Cell in the process. Goku yelled out for Gohan to finish it, to defeat Cell. Gohan's next words chillded Trunks to the bone, and haunted him to this very day.

"No. He has to suffer for all that he's done."

Trunks now had tears in his eyes as he remembered the way Gohan's voice sounded that moment. So serious, so full of anger and rage. And yet, deep down, Trunks could feel the turmoil of emotions within Gohan. He would never forget what would happen next.

Gohan delivered a powerful punch to Cell's stomach. Cell looked to be in serious pain, and a moment later he vomited out Android 18 and reverted to his second form, the form he had achieved after absorbing Android 17. But Gohan had decided that Cell still hadn't suffered enough. Cell tried everything in his arsenal, but he could not hope to match Gohan now, when he wasn't in his perfect form. He couldn't even match him in his perfect form, and now he was no longer "perfect". So Cell decided to take them all with him. He pumped his body up with energy until the slightest touch would set him off. Gohan had taken too long, and now it looked like the Cell Games would be a tie.

And then, once again, Goku did the unthinkable.

Using the Instant Transmission, Goku took Cell to the planet of the North Kai, also known as King Kai, seconds before Cell exploded. Goku didn't have time to get away, and Goku, King Kai, and Kin Kai's assistants Bubbles and Gregory were all killed in the blast. It looked like the Earth was safe.

And yet the monster lived.

Cell had someone re-achieved his perfect form and gained the knowledge of how to perform the Instant Transmission. He returned to Earth. And then he was killed by Cell with the same attack that Frieza used on his father on Namek four years ago. After that, Trunks knew nothing until he was revived by the Eternal Dragon.

He was told that Gohan was able to defeat Cell. And he did it with only one arm, at that! He had learned that upon his death, his father had attacked Cell in a rage, only to be knocked aside like dirt. Gohan blocked an attack meant to kill Vegeta with his body, severely damaging his left arm, rendering it useless until it was healed through time, a Senzu bean, or Dende. But he stuck it out and battled it out with Cell is a Kamehameha Wave duel.

Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien all tried to distract Cell with ki blasts so that his focus on his Kamehameha Wave would falter enough for Gohan's to overtake it an completely obliterate Cell. But their power was too insignificant compared to Cell's. In the end, Vegeta surprised everyone and blasted Cell, distracting him enough for Gohan to pull out every bit of energy he had left to give and push his Kamehameha Wave through Cell's and completely disintegrate the biological Android. Gohan promptly passed out after killing Cell. Yamcha carried Gohan back to the Lookout while Krillin carried the still-unconscious Android 18 and Tien carried his own corpse.

After arriving at the Lookout and Dende healed Gohan, then they summoned the Eternal Dragon to revive all of Cell's victims, himself the foremost in their minds. They used the first wish on the Dragon Balls to bring back all of the victims of Dr. Gero and his creations. But they still couldn't bring Goku back with the Dragon Balls. With the idea of using the Dragon Balls to travel to New Namek and using the Namekain Dragon Balls to wish Goku back, the Z Warriors prepared to make their wish.

And once again Goku surprised them.

Deciding that every major villain that they had fought for the last decade and a half had come to Earth or come looking for him, he decided to stay dead so no more would come looking for him. It had started with Piccolo entering the 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai to defeat Goku and then conquer the world to Goku's brother Raditz on to Garlic Jr., Frieza and King Kold, to the Androids and Cell. They had all come looking for Goku, more often than not to kill him. So he asked them not to wish him back. If someone else showed up trying to destroy the Earth and whatnot, he figured Gohan would be more than strong enough to handle them. And so Goku decided to stay dead, staying in Otherworld hoping that the Earth would remain safe in his absence.

And so one of the oddest wishes ever made on the Dragon Balls was made. Krillin first asked the Eternal Dragon if he could bring Android 17 back and make the two Androids human with their powers intact. When the Dragon said that he could not, he asked if the Dragon could remove the bombs within them. Then Gohan made the realization that Krillin had a crush on Android 18. And from what Jesse and Zarvon had told him, Krillin and 18 did eventually get married and they had a daughter named Marron.

After a few days of rest and relaxation, Trunks decided that it was time to return to his own time. He still had the Androids to kill, and fairly soon the cell in his time would awaken. If he didn't get ahold of the Androids quickly, before the Cell of his time absorbed them both, they would get absorbed and he would have no chance at beating a perfect Cell. After absorbing one Android, Trunks could still beat him, but not after absorbing both 17 and 18.

Trunks returned to his own time with a great send-off from everyone. He told his mother what happened, and then on came a radio report that the Androids were attacking yet again. He rushed off to face the terrors of his childhood and teen years. The sight of them still sent chills down his spine, but he was now confident in his ability to destroy them. And he did. Using the new strength he had obtained as a Super Saiyan who could almost Ascend, he destroyed them with the utmost ease. And just a few scant months ago he had destroyed the Cell of his time with just as much ease.

After returning to the past to tell the Z Warriors that things were going all right in his time now, he came back home. To stay, this time. He was Earth's protector now, and the strongest in the universe.

Or so he thought. Now he was preparing for a battle just as big and even more important than the Cell Games. He would be facing off against the greatest evil the ever threaten the universe: Majin Buu. And the Demon King Dabura, both reputed to be even stronger than Cell had been in his perfect form. Evil just as absolute as the Androids had been. The Earth was once again depending on him to defend it from evil. The only problem was would he be strong enough when the time came?

Another month goes by within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The three warriors learn how to fight as a trio, learning each others moves and how they think. Jesse and Trunks even practice the Fusion Dance, though they do not attempt for a successful Fusion. But when the time came and a Fusion was needed, they would be ready to bring it on. Jesse has fully mastered the Kaioh-ken Attack just as much as Goku had. He has learned how to utilize all of the fighting knowledge he has gained from Goku. Zarvon's power level has grown, though outside of Super Saiyan he has yet to catch up with Jesse, and even as a Super Saiyan he can barely beat Jesse one out of three. Trunks trains with them both as a normal Saiyan, and only transforms when it is a full powered two on one. He only Ascends when training alone.

Jesse has begun training Trunks and Zarvon in how to defend their minds against outside interference. He also teaches Trunks discipline. He had learn skill and how to fight like a true Saiyan due to the Androids, but Jesse teaches him the very same discipline that Goku learned while training under Kami. This takes Trunks up to a whole new level. He can now feel the draw of power that is the Super Saiyan 3. As for himself, Jesse is slowly but steadily growing stronger. His power level does not grow by leaps and bounds like Zarvons, nor is he a powerhouse like Super Saiyan 2 Trunks, but he is a lot stronger than he was when he entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Zarvon too has improved greatly. He has developed new attacks and his mental discipline is strong. His best is still the Bakurikimaha, but it is no longer his only option for a powerful ki attack. He has tried to get Jesse to teach him the Kamehameha, but Jesse refuses. He tells him that as the signature attack of the Kamesennin Style of Martial Arts, the Turtle School, and as such it should only be taught to those who are taught the full discipline.

In total it has been six months since these three champions of Earth have entered the sacred training ground. If these first six months have been a foreshadow of how well these three will improve in the year and a half they have left, then the Earth will be in capable hands when Babidi and his minions arrive.

Still, only time will tell what fate is in store for the Earth and its inhabitants.

[1] Translates into Power Amplifier.

[2] For those of you who don't know, the Burning Attack is the name given to the attack Trunks used to distract Frieza and then give him the slice and dice. It is also the attack Trunks used to try and destroy Dr. Gero's lab and destroy Androids 17 and 18 before they could be activated. It of course failed. At that time it was Trunks' most powerful attack.

Wow. Watching episodes of Dragon Ball can give some fairly good inspiration. Whoohoo! I may be flat broke and can't buy the videos, but they'll be showing one episode a week of DBGT on Toonami so I'll still get to see them! Yay! Too bad the show loses so much in the dubbing process.

Ya know, I wrote most of this on various days, but always between 11 pm and 5 am. All of Trunks reminiscing over his time travel adventure was done between 1 am and 5 am Friday November 7. Perhaps sleep deprivation makes me work better. Though it does not make me a very agreeable person in the morning.

Also, I do know there are small gaps and missing details in the reminiscing, but I was fairly sleep deprived when I wrote it. I couldn't remember all of the details.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. They keep me going. If you want to be put on my mailing list, leave an e-mail if your not signed in and say that you want to be put on the mailing list if you leave a signed review.


	4. Chapter Three: Hyperbolic Time Chamber Y...

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ and I never will. I do own Jesse, Zarvon, and some of their attacks.

Nine months.

It doesn't seem like a long period of time. A lot can happen in nine months though. A child can be conceived and born in nine months. Thousands of others can be born in that same time span.

But thousands can also die in such a period of time. Plague. Famine. Accidents. War. Murder. So many causes of death, yet they all have the same result: death. The most implacable force in existence. Even the dead can die again and pass on into oblivion.

But here, time is skewed. For three warrior's, time is moving at an accelerated pace in comparison to the rest of existence. They are training in a special room with no boundaries. A room where for every minute of real time passes, for them six hours have passed. And not only that, but the gravity is ten times that of the planet they entered the room for. For two of them, it is the planet of their birth. For another, it is the planet he has adopted as his new home.

Home. A simple word, yet one of profound meaning. Home is where the heart is. This is true, for the most lavish house in the world can feel like nothing more than a house if there is no love in it. Home is where you are welcome, where no one will judge you and they accept you for who and what you are. A house is nothing more than a building, a shelter from the elements. But home is where there is a warm place in your heart and a special someone who loves you.

And these three were in this room to train for an evil that was coming to destroy their home. An evil that had destroyed the homes of and ended the lives of billions, if not trillions of other beings across the universe. Along with this evil was another evil whom there was a personal grudge between itself and one of the three warriors. They had fought in a universe wide war on opposite sides six thousand years ago.

As the three train, even the casual observer could tell that they were a cut above any other fighter. Indeed, one of them wasn't even human, another was half human, and the third was human, but above what any other human had achieved in strength in the last six thousand years.

One of these warriors, the completely non-human warrior, is named Zarvon Gladino. And he is a Saiyan from the now-destroyed planet Vegeta. He was a noble, a Saiyan Elite, of the House Gladino. On a routine scouting mission that would likely lead to a purging mission, he was pulled into the event horizon of a black hole. There, time was slowed down to a crawl. It took him fifty years to escape and arrive on the planet he had adopted and decided to call home, Earth. He was now training to face an evil he had faced in another time, but this time he would not be so casually thrust aside. He would pull his own weight.

Another of these warriors, the half-human warrior, is named Trunks Briefs. He was born on Earth and was native to this timeline. He had helped create the timeline that Zarvon was from. He had traveled back in time to save the life of one of the greatest heroes the Earth and the universe has ever had: Son Goku. He was successful, but in the end Goku did die and decided to stay dead rather than be brought back by the Dragon Balls. Trunks had returned to his own time and saved the Earth from the threat it was facing, the same threat he had gone back in time to help other warrior's prepare for. And now he was training for an even bigger menace than he ever imagined. He would not be caught unprepared again. He would face this menace and destroy it. He would keep the Earth safe. Even if he had to give up his life to do so.

The last of the three warriors, the fully human warrior, is easily discarded as the weakest of the trio, even though it is not by much. But his technique is flawless and his moves are packed with an intensity the likes of which is hard to describe. And if you happened to look into his eyes, you would see into the soul of a man who had seen more years than his body showed, and more horrors than one should see in a thousand lifetimes. He, like Zarvon, is also displaced in time. Zarvon was a mere fifty years displaced. If he was not displaced, he still could possibly be alive. But this third warrior would not be if he were not displaced in time. You see, he has seen over six thousand years of life, most of which from the inter-dimensional prison known as Limbo. Trapped there by the King of Demons, he was forced to wait until his reversed spell dissipated and he could escape. His name is Jesse Plunk, and he was once the retainer-apprentice to the North Supreme Kai.

The three are training for the coming of the two greatest evils the universe has ever seen: Dabura, the reigning King of Demons, and Majin Buu. Majin Buu was already on Earth, but he was sealed up in a giant egg-like ball. Unfortunately, Jesse Zarvon, and Trunks had no idea where it was, so they couldn't go and destroy it, or release Buu prematurely where he would be a lot weaker and they could destroy him easily.

And so they train. Trunks has already grown a lot stronger during the nine months inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He is now as strong as Goku was when he fought Cell, plus he could Ascend into a Super Saiyan 2. He was not yet Dabura's equal in power, but he was close enough to completely wear the Demon King out.

Zarvon has grown strong. As a Super Saiyan, he was stronger than Piccolo had been when they last saw each other. He had lost the ability to Ascend into a Super Saiyan 2 and a Super Saiyan 3, and since his tail had yet to grow back he could not become an Oozaru, but he was by no means weak.

And as for Jesse, his fighting ability has grown much. His strength hasn't increased that much, but his fighting ability has grown greatly. Before, he had to rely on his sword to fight. Now, he could fight without his sword if need be. He drills in the mornings with his sword while Zarvon and Trunks spar, the three of them limbering up for the days training.

"How long have we been in here?" Zarvon asks as the three eat their breakfast.

"Nine months even," Jesse replies, "and look at how much we've improved. We still have fifteen months in here. I think we can get you up to the level Vegeta was at when we got sent here, Zarvon."

"You sure?" Zarvon asks, "Prince Vegeta was at an extremely high level."

"Not that much higher than the level Trunks is currently at," Jesse replies as he finishes his bacon, "and Trunks, I think we can get you at the level Majin Buu was at when I was distracting him so your chibi self and Goten could train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"From what you've told me, that's fairly strong," Trunks says.

"A lot stronger than Gohan was when you last saw him," Jesse replies, "though nowhere near as strong as he was when we last saw him. Right now you're about as strong as Gohan was when Zarvon and I met him."

"He's slacked off in his training then," Trunks remarks.

"With his father dead and his mother cracking down on his studies, he's had almost less of a life than you have," Jesse replies, "at least you've had a purpose of your own choosing. Gohan didn't. Forced to fight from a young age. Not liking to fight, but doing it anyway to help those he cares about. I'm surprised he hasn't cracked and gone on a rampage killing everyone. Just goes to show that he's made of sterner stuff than most people."

The trio finish eating and head out to begin their days training. Zarvon and Trunks transform into Super Saiyans and begin sparring while Jesse heads off away from the two, summoning his sword and beginning a light kata with it.

"You don't see many martial artists with a weapon like that," Trunks remarks as he dodges a punch thrown by Zarvon.

"Jesse isn't really a martial artist," Zarvon replies, "most of his martial arts skills comes from receiving knowledge from Goku. He's a swordsman first and foremost."

"He didn't gain all that strength from receiving Goku's knowledge," Trunks says, "how'd he get so strong?"

"He received some pretty intense training," Zarvon replies, throwing a small ball of ki at Trunks, who bats it aside easily.

"Who trained him?" Trunks asks.

"That's not my place to tell you," Zarvon says, "it's up to Jesse whether he tells you or not."

"I see," Trunks says as he begins powering up, his power level shooting higher thanks Zarvon's could even with the Super Kaioh-ken Attack. With a spark of energy and lightning bolts beginning to spark around him, Trunks Ascends into a Super Saiyan 2. Zarvon gulps and summons forth the strength of the Super Kaioh-ken Attack, pushing his power level up as high as he could without the energy upsurge of trying to Ascend burning him out. The two begin fighting more intensely.

Meanwhile, Jesse has intensified the kata, his sword whirling in his hand and shifting from hand to hand as he moves through an intricate series of movements, the slightest mistake in them would result in the loss of a limb or even decapitation. The kata slowly takes him into the air as Jesse begins to rotate rapidly in all directions, his sword nothing more than a flashing reflection of light as it whirls dangerously in his hands. Jesse begins to go into the highest levels of his training as he sends out small ki balls that come at him. As he deflects each one, it merely whirls around and comes back at him. Jesse's sword seems to be in three places as once as his body begins to move at a speed only a handful have ever been able to achieve. He was only the sixteenth to achieve it.

Finally, Jesse's kata slows down to a complete stop. His body is now fully limbered up and covered with a light sheen of sweat. Jesse creates a towel by focuses some of his energy into a solid form and dries off. Pleased with his workout, Jesse walks over back to the only building within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Just as Jesse steps onto the pavilion, the hair on the back of his neck stands on end as he detects a ki signature rising up at a rapid pace. And it wasn't Trunks going Super Saiyan 2. Jesse could clearly detect that Trunks was already at that level. No, it wasn't Trunks whose power level was rising rapidly. It was Zarvon.

Trunks could only watch in amazement as Zarvon's power level skyrockets, bolts of pure energy arcing around his body as his hair spikes up more. As the energy build up levels up, Trunks marvels at how much Zarvon's power level has increased. If you took in how much Trunks' power level was at his best as a normal Super Saiyan when compared to his average strength as an Ascendant Super Saiyan, then Zarvon's power increase was even greater than Trunks'. But was this Zarvon's maximum? And could he now tap into the Super Saiyan 3?

Trunks wondered, because he wanted to see what a Super Saiyan 3 looked like, but he also hoped that Zarvon was unable to summon that power because if he did, then in the mood he was in Zarvon could easily kill Trunks. Trunks pushes his own Ascendant Super Saiyan powers to their max, to the level to where he can vaguely sense the level beyond within his grasp, but is unable to get a firm grip on it and bring it out.

Zarvon attacks with the cold, determined fury that only a Saiyan in full battle lust has ever been able to muster. The same cold and determined fury that went hand in hand with the power of the Super Saiyan: the desire to see your opponent defeated, laying at your feet in a pool of their own blood, battered and beaten beyond recognition.

Trunks counters each blow, but is finding it increasingly hard to do so as Zarvon's power level begins to rise again. A cold knot of fear embeds itself in Trunks' stomach. If Zarvon did indeed reach the power of a Super Saiyan 3, then he would easily be able to thrash Trunks.

A ki blast sears Zarvon's back. Zarvon whirls around to see Jesse at his full power, sheer energy glowing like a fire in his eyes as he stands up to the Super Saiyan 2. Zarvon charges Jesse, who evades the attack and delivers a dropkick to Zarvon's right shoulder. Jesse then delivers a vicious spin kick to the side of Zarvon's head. Zarvon just shrugs the blow off and delivers a powerful punch to Jesse's gut, but Jesse is already spinning to the side for a backhand so the blow only partially connects. Yet the strike still sears through Jesse's skin as the sheer power being radiated from Zarvon's body lacerates the humans skin.

From behind, Trunks delivers a double axe handle to the back of Zarvon's head, rattling the Saiyan's senses but not knocked him out. Jesse delivers a spinning back kick to Zarvon's gut followed by a haymaker punch to the side of Zarvon's head that sends Zarvon spinning. Trunks charges in and delivers several rapid-fire punches to Zarvon's gut and finishes with an uppercut to the jaw that knocks Zarvon out and returning him to normal.

Jesse uses his speed to catch the falling Saiyan warrior and ease him to the ground. As Trunks floats down to the ground, the two power down.

"What'd you say or do to get Zarvon so riled up?" Jesse asks as he tries to get the large Saiyan into a position where he can hold him up with minimal discomfort.

"I reminded him of what my father did to his son," Trunks replies, "I drilled it into him that I would be following in my fathers footsteps and kill him in the same way father killed Nappa. Of course, I don't know how father killed Nappa, but neither does Zarvon."

"Ouch," Jesse winces. Such emotional turmoil was definitely what it would take to tick Zarvon off to have the burning desire to kill Trunks and fuel it into an absolute need. "Let's just hope he doesn't try to kill you when he comes to."

Trunks nods in agreement. "I think he may have been about to transform into a Super Saiyan 3."

"He could have," Jesse says, "but all we would have needed to do then was just hold him off for a while. The energy drain would have gotten to him quickly."

"Well, perhaps he'll be able to when he wakes up," Trunks suggests, "in any case, we should let him get some sleep."

Trunks and Jesse takes Zarvon to one of the beds and sets him down. Then they head back outside and power up to equal levels.

"So Trunks, how close do you think you are to achieving Super Saiyan 3?" Jesse asks.

"I can feel it, but its like its just out of my grasp," Trunks replies.

"Well, it's obviously not triggered by the need for power," Jesse replies, "otherwise the Goku of my time couldn't have achieved it. The only thing that ever required him to need that much power was Majin Buu, and he had already achieved it long before Babidi came to Earth."

"So you've told me," Trunks replies, then shakes his head. "You know, I still can't believe that you, a human, are as strong as you are. A Saiyan, part-Saiyan, or some other alien species, I could understand it but not a human."

Jesse smirks. "My strength is uncommon in the human race. Few humans even have the potential to become as strong as I am in any of the forms of strength I possess. None have ever matched my skill with a sword. Only a handful have ever surpassed me in strength. And none save those with a Jagaan Eye have surpassed my psychic abilities."

"But how did you, a human, get so strong?" Trunks asks, "it's mind boggling. Who trained you?"

"That is a story for another time," Jesse replies, "now, are we gonna spar or what? You technique could use some polishing. Dabura could still easily tear you apart. He'll be facing me first and now that I know the Kaioh-ken Attack he'll have a lot of trouble keeping me from whupping his ass, but if he kills me again then you'll have to be the one to finish him."

"Right," Trunks says as he shifts into a fighting stance. His image blurs as he instantly transcends into the realm of super speed, moving so fast that few would be able to follow him and fewer still could follow him with ease. Of course, Jesse is one of those who can follow him with ease.

He blocks the elbow from the demi-Saiyan with his own and attempts a skin-kick to Trunks' side, but the demi-Saiyan grabs the leg and flips of Jesse, his momentum carrying on and he begins to swing Jesse over his head before slamming him into the ground. Jesse counters by blasting up into the air then plummeting down like a crashing meteor. Jesse drives his forearms into Trunks' throat, but Trunks falls backwards in a flip and knees Jesse in the gut.

The two carry on like this for well over an hour until they both detect Zarvon waking up.

"Looks like our sleeping Saiyan is awake," Jesse muses as he powers down, "shall we go see what he think of these developments?"

"As long as he doesn't try to kill me," Trunks remarks and Jesse laughs. Trunks powers down out of Super Saiyan and glares at the teenage human.

"I don't think he'll try," Jesse remarks, "though if he is able to transform into a Super Saiyan 3, it won't be a try, he will kill you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Trunks grumbles as Jesse laughs again.

"Don't worry about it," Jesse replies, "I'm sure Zarvon will just want to train with you more now that he's an Ascendant Super Saiyan once again. You two have left me in the dust."

"And yet you still hold your own against me as an Ascendant Super Saiyan," Trunks remarks as they set down just out of the building, "how do you do that?"

"Even though I'm only human, I am strong enough to hold my own in a slugfest with you and I am highly skilled now thanks to Goku's fighting knowledge," Jesse replies as he walks into the temple-like building that is the only structure within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

They find Zarvon sitting at the table, stuffing his face with rice balls. Jesse just shakes his head.

"I am never gonna get used to watching you Saiyans eat," Jesse says, "it's just disgusting."

Jesse ducks the rice ball that Zarvon throws at him, but Trunks catches it and pops it in his mouth.

"A nice after-fight snack sounds like a good idea," Trunks says, "there another bowl of rice balls?"

Zarvon swallows three rice balls and points. "Over there, two more bowls."

"Thanks," Trunks says. Jesse and Trunks both grab a bowl and then a seat and proceed to eat.

"These are good," Jesse remarks, "so Zarvon, what do you think of being able to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 again?"

"It's a rush," Zarvon replies, "I may even be able to transform into a Super Saiyan 3 again."

"If you can, then we just may stand a chance if Babidi manages to release Majin Buu," Jesse says.

"Majin Buu required a considerable amount of energy to be released," Zarvon says, "he managed to get all of it from Vegeta and Goku fighting as Ascendant Super Saiyans. What makes you think he can get that much? Dabura is the only one who can handle either myself or Trunks. Or even you, for that matter. Though that Yakon might pose a problem for you."

"Yakon?" Jesse asks, "of the Dark Planet? He'll be a pushover. The East Supreme Kai can beat him. Which reminds me, Trunks, we will be getting two more allies. The East Supreme Kai and Kibito. They're not as strong as I am, but they're very close. And they are much better fighters than I was. And with Kibito around, we won't need Senzu beans at all. Kibito is a healer. Best I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot."

"Like Dende?" Trunks asks.

"Dende's healing ability is still raw, amateurish," Jesse replies, "Kibito's had thousands of years to perfect his. Unless he's given immortality, Dende doesn't even have a thousand. A few hundred, but not a thousand."

"And your counterpart as well, right?" Trunks asks.

"Unless something other than Dabura has managed to kill him, then probably," Jesse replies, "though that's highly doubtful. Otherwise Babidi would have recruited it."

"It has been about eleven years since our time," Zarvon replies, "a few new powerhouses may have arisen."

"Possible," Jesse admits, "but unlikely. Only a few species come into their full adult power within twenty years, let alone ten. There are a few species in the Southern Quadrant that take centuries to fully mature into their ultimate power."

"So there are those that we know for sure, but the possibility of even more," Trunks states.

"Yes, and if I remember correctly, Dabura had a son that would have fully matured in the last year," Jesse says, "and he had more potential than his father. All of the bloodline of the Demon Kings are like that: the son surpassing the father. But in the last three generations this has been even more pronounced."

"How powerful would Dabura's son be?" Zarvon asks.

"If you can transform into a Super Saiyan 3 here and now, about that strong," Jesse replies, "that is if the recessive gene doesn't come forth and become dominant in him. If that's the case, then his power won't increase any at all. If we're that lucky, then it'll be millennia before the inhabitants of the Demon World are a threat to anyone except themselves."

"You have got to tell me how you know all this," Trunks says, "it's incredible."

"It's nothing," Jesse replies before tossing another rice ball in his mouth.

Trunks looks at Zarvon. "You know how he knows all of this. Tell me."

"You won't even be able to beat it out of me," Zarvon replies, "it's Jesse's past, and I know little more than you do."

"But you know the basic reason why he knows," Trunks says, "tell me."

"Not my place to tell," Zarvon says adamantly.

"Fine, I'll stop prying," Trunks says, "I just find it odd that you know so much about beings like that."

Jesse chuckles. "Well, perhaps I'll tell you sometime. Probably after we get out of here. We'll need a day of rest once we get out, so I guess I can use that day to tell you my life story. Or perhaps one of our days of rest in here."

"I guess I can wait," Trunks says, "so, shall we continue our training?"

"I'm wondering if I can reach Super Saiyan 3 again," Zarvon says, "we can find out."

Trunks and Jesse nod and then the three warriors head out into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber proper and power up. Jesse uses the Kaioh-ken x20 along with the Powaaanpu while Trunks and Zarvon transform into Ascendant Super Saiyans.

Then Zarvon begins pushing. He can feel a great amount of power welling up within him, but it only takes him to greater levels of power still within that of an Ascendant Super Saiyan. He can just feel the warm glow that he remembered from the previous times transforming into a Super Saiyan 3, but he can't reach it. Not yet. He slows down his powering up until his power level levels off.

"Can't do it?" Jesse asks.

Zarvon shakes his head. "No, but I can feel it, its just within my reach."

"Well, perhaps training will enable you to bring it out," Trunks suggests, "I can almost feel it as well. Perhaps we'll both transform into Ascendant Super Saiyans at the same time if we train together."

"You shouldn't train with just each other," Jesse says, "you need to train with me to sharpen your skills. If Majin Buu does get released, then you'll need skill in addition to power to stop him. Vegeta and Goku were both of inferior strength to Majin Buu, but they could really tear into him because of their skill. If Gotenks had been more skilled, he could have done a lot better, but all he had going for him was power, and even that wasn't even as much as Gohan had when he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3."

"Well then, how do we train?" Trunks asks.

"Zarvon, you go off and train alone, try to get used to the power you possess and see if you can possibly transform into a Super Saiyan 3," Jesse says, "Trunks, you and I will spar."

"All out?" Trunks asks.

"Fight seriously, but not all out," Jesse replies, "you'll learn nothing sparring me if you go all out. I'm not strong enough."

Zarvon flies off a good distance away and begins going through a kata that Jesse had shown him. It was one that Goku had developed to fully stretch his muscles and open up his body to let the energy of a Super Saiyan to flow throughout his body. He had developed it while on Yardrat, waiting for his space pod to be repaired. It was a highly efficient kata. Jesse and Trunks nod at each other, then they begin to spar.

Three months. That is how much time has passed since Zarvon has transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 again. Since then, his power level has grown steadily, as has Trunks'. Jesse's power level stays the same, but he still wins one out of three sparring matches with either Trunks or Zarvon, despite their powers of the Ascendant Super Saiyan. Jesse himself has grown stronger, but not by much. Trunks is the strongest of the three warriors training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but Zarvon is now not far behind.

Zarvon has almost reached the Super Saiyan 3 level several times. But each time he almost has it, his energy drops to almost nothing and he drops out of Super Saiyan altogether.

Today was no exception. Jesse and Trunks were going at it, Trunks using his maximum Super Saiyan power while Jesse used every trick he knew. And he knew more than anyone.

As Zarvon finishes up another failed attempt to transform into a Super Saiyan 3, he remembers the first time he had transformed into one. At least, he remembered as much as he could.

It was on Babidi's spaceship. Dabura had just killed Jesse, beheading him. Gohan himself had gone into a rage and his Super Saiyan 3 powers were increased even more. Zarvon himself snapped. A hidden depth of power, one that might have been created from his time in the event horizon of the black hole that held him for fifty years, came rushing forth. He instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan. Then in another rush of power he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. He was the fourth to have done so in over three thousand years. And then he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, his hair reaching his waist as his eyebrows disappeared and his muscles bulged with sheer power. An energy blast that had opened up the dome revealed to him the full moon, though it was still daytime the day was almost over.

And then he reached the level of the Golden Oozaru. The first to have done so in three thousand years. And none other could reach it because all of the others with Saiyan blood did not have their tails. The humans and the Namekian Piccolo had expected him to go berserk, but he had trained long and hard to remain in control of himself as an Oozaru. No Saiyan of a lower class than an Elite had ever been able to do this.

Majin Buu was released, and he went medieval on the pink tub of lard. Not long after that Vegeta joined him, having Ascended into a Super Saiyan 2. The two of them teamed up on Majin Buu, but they soon realized that Majin Buu was much too powerful for them. Then by sheer accident Majin Buu cut off hiss tail. He had reverted to normal and passes out.

Seeing the plight of his fellow Saiyan, Vegeta lured Majin Buu away, then unleashed all of his energy in one terrifying attack that blew Majin Buu up into hundreds of small pieces, giving his life to try and destroy the evil being of magic.

Then Goku showed up and retrieved him, taking him back to the Lookout so Dende could heal him. After that, Goku resumed teaching young Goten and Trunks the Fusion Dance in hopes that if they Fused they would have the power to defeat Majin Buu.

However, they were not expecting Majin Buu to split into two halves: a good half and an evil half. The two fought and the evil half won, becoming stronger than ever. It then proceeded to the Lookout at high speed, now having the ability to sense ki. Majin Buu arrived at the Lookout. He had quailed in the presence of the evil monster. He was completely unable to do anything to stop it.

Majin Buu then proceeded to unleash an attack that annihilated everyone on Earth except for a few people. Majin Buu smirked, thinking to have cowed the Z Warriors. Piccolo offered a truce for an hour, to allow Goten and Trunks to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Then Chichi, the wife of Son Goku and the mother of Zarvon's schoolmate Gohan, went after Majin Buu, thinking he had killed her elder son. All she did was tick Majin Buu off.

But before Majin Buu could transform her into something, Jesse appeared from the dead and blasted off Majin Buu's tentacle. Jesse proceeded to lead Majin Buu through a high-stakes game of cat and mouse, hoping to give Goten and Trunks more time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

He only bought them half an hour.

Piccolo led Majin Buu into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, planning to make it a win-win scenario. Either the Fused warrior Gotenks would be able to defeat Majin Buu or Piccolo would trap them within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for all time by destroying the door.

He still didn't know what happened within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but within seconds the door was destroyed. They feared the worse. Either Gotenks was defeated and Piccolo destroyed the door to trap Majin Buu or the door was destroyed by accident.

Jesse reappeared, startling everyone once again. When they had detected his ki disappear again, they had feared that he had been killed while dead and cast into oblivion. But Jesse had merely hid his ki and hoped that Majin Buu would still search for him.

A moment after that a rip had opened in Space and Time, created by Majin Buu to use to escape from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. And so was it used. But it closed up before the still-living Gotenks and Piccolo to use to escape. The moment Majin Buu started to escape from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Jesse used the Instant Transmission to return to Otherworld to retrieve their last hope: Gohan.

But Zarvon knew that at that very moment, he was the only chance that Earth, no, the universe had. He powered up to Super Saiyan 3 and attacked the evil monster that had cost his prince his life.

But it was no use. He just wasn't strong enough. But right as Majin buu was about to transform him into some sort of chocolate, an energy blast ripped through Majin Buu's tentacle, severing it, while another incinerated it. Jesse had returned, and he brought Gohan with him. A much, much more powerful Gohan at that. Gohan then proceeded to attack Majin Buu with the help of Jesse, though Jesse soon dropped out of the attack so Gohan could go all out.

And go all out he did. Gohan completely overwhelmed Majin Buu, tearing into the evil monster blow after blow, attacking so viciously and relentlessly that Majin Buu couldn't even reform enough to keep up with the blows. Fairly soon he was pounded beyond recognition.

Things were now looking good. But then Dabura showed up. As it turned out, he was still alive. He still looked a little worse for wear from the beating he had taken from Gohan the day before, but that's not what had everybody worried. Specifically Jesse. Dabura had something known as a Kai Earring, and he was planning on using it and its mate to Fuse with Majin Buu, and unlike the Fusion Dance this Fusion would be permanent.

Jesse tried to stop Dabura by using his most powerful attack on the Demon King, but the attack failed and Jesse was all but drained of his energy. Not even Dende could heal him from the severe energy drain. And then Dabura and Majin Buu Fused into the greatest threat to ever appear: Dabuu.

Dabuu quickly outmatched Gohan and knocked him to the floor of the Lookout. Goten and Trunks then Fused into Gotenks and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and took off to face Dabuu while Dende healed Gohan. Once he was healed, Gohan surprised everyone by not rejoining the fight. He said he would let Gotenks wear Dabuu down and then he would attack.

And then Goku returned. He had been given his life back and he had returned with a pair of Kai Earrings. Then Vegeta was returned to Earth, though he was still dead. After some conversation and convincing, Vegeta and Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and used the Fusion Dance to become Gogeta.

Gogeta's power was enormous. Zarvon was unable to sense ki and he could feel it. The Fused Super Saiyan 2 then fought the monstrous Dabuu, going toe to toe with the evil Fused Demon. But soon afterwards Dabuu revealed that he had been holding back the entire time.

Then Jesse passed out from energy loss. Dende could heal physical energies, but he could not restore energy. Then they spotted a senzu-like bean that apparently Goku had dropped. Gohan gave it to Jesse and forced the unconscious human to chew and swallow it. The bean did what it was supposed to do and restored Jesse's energy.

Then, like it had happened so many times in the last two days, the impossible happened. Dabuu's power level skyrocketed beyond Gogeta's. But Jesse had an idea. His most powerful attack, the Drain Cannon.

Gotenks, Gohan , and Zarvon himselfall powered up to the strongest and, along with Gogeta, held Dabuu in place long enough for Jesse to use his attack on the Fused Demon. The attack was successful and managed to drain away so much of Dabuu's energy that Piccolo himself would be able to defeat the Fused Demon.

However, once again, the unexpected happened. Dabuu spat on Gogeta and Gotenks, turning them into goo which he promptly absorbed. Then his outfit changed. For the most part he stayed the same, but his vest became like the one that Gogeta wore. And with the absorption, his power level had increased drastically. Then Dabuu tried to spit on Gohan, but he had knocked the demi-Saiyan out of the way and was absorbed instead.

Zarvon knew nothing until he was freed later. He found himself with Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Jesse inside of Majin Buu. From inside of Buu they cut free the tendrils that held the Fat Buu in hopes of weakening the Majin Buu that Gohan was currently fighting. Then Goku, Vegeta, and the two demi-Saiyans escaped from inside of Majin Buu using Instant Transmission. Jesse and Zarvon then tried, but by then the change in Majin Buu was too great and they couldn't escape until later. And thus began the beginning of the end of Zarvon's stay in that timeline.

He and Jesse were finally able to escape from inside of Majin Buu, but the demon had accessed a hidden power and was ripping holes in Space and Time. Jesse was restored to life using the Dragon Balls of the planet Namek. He proceeded to use an ability of his to close the rips in Space/Time, but before the final rip was close Zarvon was hit by one of Buu's energy blasts and knocked into the final rip. And from there they ended up where they were now. Training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to face an enemy they had faced just over a day ago in real time.

Zarvon picks himself up from his training. He had almost pushed into the level of Super Saiyan 3 this time. Unfortunately the Goku of this timeline had not yet reached that level so Jesse was unable to help him. But Zarvon was now an Ascended Super Saiyan and so was Trunks. Trunks was still a lot strong, but Zarvon was catching up with the young demi-Saiyan.

"Soon, I will become a Super Saiyan 3 again," Zarvon says softly, "I will not be thrown aside during the coming battle. I will fight like a Saiyan and, if it is my time, die like a Saiyan. But live or die, Majin Buu, Babidi, and Dabura will all die."

What did you think of the sappy stuff about home at the start of the chapter? I was in a bit of a reminiscing mood when I wrote it. Sappy, but I think its true.

_Preview of next chapter:_ As Jesse, Zarvon, and Trunks start their second year of training within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Jesse lets the story of his past off his chest. That's right! I originally intended to post as a side story, but I decided to go ahead and post it here. Now those of you who had been wondering about details of Jesse's past will get them. I put up some relative details in _New Students at Orange Star High_ and this story's Prologue, but those aren't nearly enough.


	5. Chapter Four: A Warrior's Tale

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, but I do own Jesse, Zarvon, Orzin, and Girin. May own a few others as well. They'll be mentioned at the end of the chapter along with a few brief explanations.

A full year. That is how long Jesse, Zarvon, and Trunks have been training within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in preparation for the coming of the evil wizard Babidi and his minions. However, only a day has passed outside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

These three warrior's have the fate of the universe on their shoulders, not just the fate of Earth. Two of them will be fighting the defend their home planet and the third is training to protect his newly-adopted world, but they all train to defend their home.

Two weeks into the second year, things begin to change. Zarvon and Trunks' power levels had begun to level off, not increasing that much each day unless they really pounded each other fighting at their max. They had both reached the same level of strength that the Vegeta and Goku of Zarvon and Jesse's home time had reached. They both had incredible power, and were both Ascendant Super Saiyans. Zarvon was almost of the verge of becoming a Super Saiyan 3 once again, but he couldn't quite manage it. His tail had grown back, and he had begun training as an Oozaru with his new incredible power, training to completely control the Golden Oozaru that he would achieve when he was once again able to become a Super Saiyan 3. Jesse had developed a technique that disrupted the flow of energy within an Oozaru that reversed the transformation, so Zarvon could train his endurance in case his tail was sliced off and he was taken out of the transformation. Nine times out of ten a Saiyan would pass out for a fairly long time if their tails were cut off when they were an Oozaru. They wouldn't be able to afford time in a battle with Majin Buu, or the loss of a fighter as powerful as Zarvon. Trunks' tail had been surgically removed at birth, and could not regrow without a wish from the Dragon Balls, and only Namek had Dragon Balls.

But Jesse's power level had begun to rise. After much discussion, they finally decided that after reaching a certain point, the power level of humans would start to increase dramatically, like a Saiyan. Jesse's power didn't increase anywhere near as much as it would if he were a Saiyan, but it did increase more than a normal human would.

After a few days of intense training, they decide to take a day off. Rest and relaxation. Something that every warrior needed, but did not always get when they needed it. Some never accepted rest and relaxation, and others did not fully realize the importance of relaxing when going through a long period of intense training. The ones who did not understand the true importance stunted the growth of their own strength. Those who relaxed too much slowed their own growth. Few could actually judge the proper amount to rest after a long period of intense training. Jesse was one of those who could due to his experience with the Kai's.

Jesse is sitting in a chair he had conjured by focusing his ki into a physical form, lounging about and thinking about the battle to come. If his strength continued to increase at the rate it was increasing, he would be able to match Dabura in power using the Kaioh-ken x20 and the Powaaanpu x5. Perhaps even with just the Kaioh-ken x20.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Jesse looks to his right to see Trunks standing there.

"Nothing, just how much I miss my family," Jesse replies, "my brother and sister especially."

Zarvon walks up, eating a piece of chicken. "You have siblings? You never mentioned them before."

"Think back and remember how often I actually talked about myself," Jesse replies.

"You're right, we know next to nothing about you," Zarvon admits after thinking for a moment.

"Tell us about yourself, Jesse," Trunks urges, "there's something about you that Zarvon obviously knows, but I don't."

"There's a lot of things about me that I've tried to suppress," Jesse says, "one of them is a curse. I have an incredibly bad sense of direction. If it weren't for my abilities to sense a person's ki, their mind with my mental powers, or their very life force, I would get lost all the time. I would have never showed up at school if I wasn't able to sense Gohan's power level."

"You can sense a person's exact life force?" Trunks asks, impressed.

"It's how I was able to locate Android 18 during out match at the Tenkaichi Budoukai," Jesse replies. Trunks' eyes narrow at the mention of the android. Jesse sees the look and understands.

"We never fully explained to you what happened to her, did we?" Jesse asks with a grin, "she and Krillin got married and have a daughter that is perhaps four years old. She's a little cutie. Already you can tell she promises to have her mother's looks, though she obviously has some of her father in her. In fact, she has her father's most salient feature."

Trunks raises an eyebrow at that.

Zarvon chuckles. "You mean the fact that she has no nose?"

Trunks bursts out laughing at that. "The poor kid. Still, I'll bet she doesn't get picked on with a mom like 18."

"How can she?" Jesse asks, "they live with Master Roshi, the third biggest pervert I have ever had the displeasure to meet."

"Third biggest?" Trunks and Zarvon gape. They had both met Master Roshi. Zarvon had not met the Old Kai. Trunks had also heard tales from his mother about the various things that Master Roshi had tried with her and a few other women. Both Zarvon and Trunks shuddered at the thought of two people who were even bigger perverts than the Turtle Hermit.

"Yep," Jesse replies, "one was the Old Kai who unlocked Gohan's final hidden power, the other was one of my first masters of the sword."

"Who was worse?" Zarvon asks.

"Well, the Old Kai could use his abilities as a Kai to see anywhere, including women in the shower and during other stuff, but my old master has to be the top," Jesse replies, "he had similar abilities and he tried to peep a _lot_."

"How many masters have you had?" Trunks asks, "I know you couldn't have become as strong as you have with just one."

"I've had several masters," Jesse replies, "all of them among the absolute best in one weapon or another. I am fairly confident that there will be no other as skilled as I have become in weapons while they are still alive unless I train them. Some styles that I know I learned from the North Supreme Kai, when I was his protégé during the Demon Wars."

This surprised Trunks. "The North Supreme Kai? Demon Wars? Didn't you say that the Supreme Kai's watched over the entire universe? And you were the protégé of the Supreme Kai of the Northern Quadrant?"

"Yup," Jesse replies, "the Demon Wars took place roughly six thousand years ago, when the inhabitants of the Demon World rose up to conquer the living world and Otherworld. The Supreme Kai's led the fight against the Demons, but unless the King of Demons and his court entered the fight themselves, the Supreme Kai's and even the ordinary Kai's could do nothing more than train warrior's. And most of those who trained under them were dead and could only return to the land of the living for a day. But when some parts of King Demos' court were sent out, the Supreme Kai's went and found several living warriors and had them be trained by the Kai's. Each of the four Kai's, the Grand Kai, and the four Supreme Kai's took on several students. But the students the four Supreme Kai's took soon went to be trained by the Grand Kai and the four lesser Kai's. Myself and three others were chosen to be the disciples, the protégé's of the four Supreme Kai's."

"Wow," Trunks murmurs, "you were trained by the North Supreme Kai, right?"

"Yup," Jesse replies, "the North Supreme Kai took me to be his apprentice. I was already quite formidable when he took me on as his protégé. This came from being trained by several great swordsmen. Each of the Supreme Kai's had a specialty. The South Supreme Kai was a formidable fighter, the greatest in the universe at that time in fact. He took Olibu, a fellow human and friend of mine, as his protégé. Olibu, when he died, was about as strong as you were when we met, Trunks, without that bulky transformation."

"A human was that strong?" Trunks asks, surprised.

"He was trained by the South Supreme Kai," Jesse points out, "he was a walking behemoth of power. Orzin, an Arlian female, was taken on as the protégé of the West Supreme Kai. The West Supreme Kai was a real beauty, and a master tactician. Orzin grew to be quite strong for an Arlian, but not as strong as myself and the other Supreme Kai protégé's. But Orzin became just as good at planning out battles as anyone who has ever lived. Then there was Girin. He was a Namekian, and very strong. He was apprenticed to the East Supreme Kai, who was the only Kai of higher rank than the Grand Kai to survive against Majin Buu a thousand years later. North Supreme Kai and West Supreme Kai were killed, and the Dai Kaio and the South Supreme Kai were absorbed."

"Maybe you should tell this story from the beginning, Jesse," Zarvon suggests, "after all, we have all day and I'd like to know more about you, not just how you ended up living for six thousand years."

"Fine," Jesse sighs, "this won't be a pleasant story, mind you."

Six thousand years ago on the planet Earth

It is a thousand years before the dreaded Majin Buu attacked the universe and killed the North, South, and West Supreme Kai's and the Dai Kaio. It is fifteen years before the Demon Wars. Earth was on good relations with many of the greater planets and empires in the Northern Quadrant.

In a small city that thousands of years later the city of West Capitol was built upon the ruins of, a child was born to a single mother. The child's father had left, leaving the mother alone. But she persevered.

The child, a boy, grew to be a sturdy lad. His mother remarried when he was four, and a year later he had a half-brother. A year after that the boy had a half-sister. Life was good. The family of five was happy.

When the boy, named Jesse, was eight years old, the Crown Prince Katsuhito Masaki of the planet Makoa came to the city, looking for a likely boy to teach the basics of swordsmanship, to guide until they could be taken on as an apprentice by the legendary sword master Gemini Storm. He chose Jesse.

For three years Prince Katsuhito trained Jesse in the basics of the use of a sword. Since the boy was not of Makoan blood, he was unable to learn the techniques that the swordsmen of Makoa were renowned for throughout the four Quadrants. When the three years were up, Prince Katsuhito introduced his young charge to the sword master Gemini Storm.

Gemini Storm was an elderly man, but a man still possessing great strength and incredible skill. He was not a tall man, standing at only five and a half feet in height. His build was stocky, well muscled yet lithe and flexible. He could wield any manner of sword, yet he preferred a magical blade that had come into his possession and had the power to change its shape into any weapon that the user desired, though its base form was a stout walking stick, though it was kept in the form of a double-edged sword, its narrow blade unbreakable. His blue-gray eyes held a vigor that was only apparent in the truest of Warrior's.

The training of the young Jesse by Gemini Storm only took a year. Jesse picked up on new abilities fast. Within a year he had learned everything that Gemini Storm could possibly teach him. And yet Jesse had so much more potential. So Master Storm sent Jesse to the one other man who could teach Jesse something that he did not know: Hiko Seijuro the 13th, 13th Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style of swordsmanship. Hiko's only other student, a young man named Kenshin Himura, refused to become the new master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, despite the fact that he surpassed Hiko in skill and speed.

The training in the Hiten Mitsurugi Style of Swordsmanship was far more intense than anything else Jesse had encountered so far. It was brutal. Often a single training session would leave Jesse in bed for a week, and afterwards he was still not much stronger than a child for a few days afterwards. Hiko Seijuro the 13th was exceedingly ruthless, intent on forcing Jesse into a higher level of being, a higher level of being physically fit, superior to most any other human.

By the time he was sixteen, Jesse had almost mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. He had just learned the Ku Zu Ryu Sen, one of the two ultimate attacks of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. It was completely unblockable, striking from nine points at the exact same time at the nine key points to attack in swordsmanship. Learning it was supposed to be the key to unlocking the secret of the final attack, but Hiko had died before he could teach it to Jesse. Testing their Ku Zu Ryu Sen's against one another had left them both battered and beaten, but Hiko was in his early sixties by that point and a life of living by the sword, being the ideal Samurai, had taken its toll on his body. His heart failed him. Jesse buried the elderly master just outside his old hut.

Instead of searching out Hiko's one other student, the one whom was now technically the true master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, Kenshin Himura, to learn the final attack, Jesse decided that he would search out other swordsmen and learn their techniques. He met many weapons masters, and learned from each of them. He learned how to wield various axes, swords, daggers, spears, and other assorted weapons.

He also met other martial artists, those who fought with their bodies and not weapons. The best among these was a giant of a man named Olibu. He stood proud at seven feet tall and was perfectly muscled. Curly blonde hair that reached his shoulders, white tunic and brown leather belt and a red headband covering his forehead, he was the very image of what a hero should look like.

The two of them met when approaching Kami's Lookout and the Wise One's Tower. Five thousand, two hundred years later the Wise One's Tower would be renamed after it's new owner, Korin. Olibu and Jesse were unable to fly, for they could get none of those who knew how to do so to teach them and they were unable to jump high enough to reach Kami's Lookout. Eventually, Olibu used his ki to create the Nyoibo, later called the Power Pole. The Nyoibo was a staff that could extend to any length imaginable. Olibu made a place for it in the Wise One's Tower and then commanded it to extend. The red pole extended all the way up to Kami's Lookout, three quarters of the way up through the troposphere.

Upon meeting Earth's Kami, who was at that time an elderly human female named Kaede, who was stockily built and stood as tall as most men and wore and eyepatch over her right eye, Olibu and Jesse both began training to be Earth's champions. If some great evil came about, Jesse and Olibu would be the ones to meet it in battle and stop it if they were strong enough. Fortunately for the Earth no one appeared who was too strong for Jesse and Olibu to take out.

A few enemies did arrive from other planets, but they were easily taken care of by Jesse and Olibu. Jesse would easily dispatch any threat to Earth with his sword while Olibu would crush them with his strength. Both learned to fly and harness their ki fully from Kaede, though Olibu profited from it faster than Jesse did. They met many beings of great power from Earth, other planets, and even Otherworld. Jesse even befriended a demon who possessed a powerful Jagaan Eye.

It was during this training that it was discovered that Jesse had some mental abilities, such as telepathy, telekinesis, psionic attacks, and astral projection along with other assorted abilities. Kaede taught Jesse what she could on how to use his new powers, and Jesse then began seeking out others who could teach him how to use his abilities. Within a few short months, Jesse had learned the full extent of what Earth's psychics could offer him. So he went out among the stars.

Prince Katsuhito of Jurai once again helped Jesse, taking him to Namek where the Namekian warriors could teach Jesse more. Olibu did not accompany his friend because he did not wish to leave the Earth undefended.

On Namek, Jesse met a Namekian warrior who was also a healer named Girin. The two became fast friends, and soon were learning abilities from one another. Both Jesse and Girin's fighting abilities increased dramatically for that day and age. Eventually Olibu joined them and soon they were learning more from each other than ever. By the time Jesse had learned all he could from the Nameks, his power level had risen to 50,000 in accordance with the rating system those in Frieza's empire would one day use. Girin's power level was 49,000 and Olibu's was 60,000. They were not as strong as Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force or Frieza by any means, but they were by no means weak. Before arriving on Namek Jesse's power level had been 24,000, Olibu's had been 29,000, and Girin's had been 40,000.

They soon heard of a warrior woman on planet Arlia who was an amazing tactician. Her name was Orzin Gruud, a member of the royal family. She was a master of combat tactics and strategy, one of the best in the living world. Her battle tactics kept her homeworld at peace, thoroughly crushing rebel uprisings and alien invaders wishing to enslave her people.

Olibu, Girin, and Jesse together traveled to the distant planet Arlia to meet this incredible Arlian female. They expected her to be many things, but not what she really was.

Orzin was petite, particularly for her race. She stood at most four and a half feet tall and her carapace-like skin was a dark magenta. Her large black eye sparkled with mirth at every little thing. She enjoyed life and appeared to be a carefree teen of 15, yet when something serious was going on she was all business.

Olibu, Jesse, and Girin quickly became friends with lady Orzin, learning much from each other and growing even stronger. Orzin herself was not as strong as the three warriors, but she had so many tactics and techniques at her disposal that she easily matched the three warriors from Earth and Namek.

The four learned from each other, and as such they each became far more dangerous to whoever chose to pick a fight with them. Eventually, though, Jesse and Olibu had to return to Earth to protect it while Girin had to return to Namek to do the same. Jesse and Olibu did their best to stay in contact with their offworld friends, not wanting to lose valuable friendships.

However, peace in the universe would not last. The inhabitants of the Demon World, led by their king Demos and his even more powerful son Dabura, began a full-scale assault on the living world, attacking all of the inhabited planets. Many planets fell sway to the evil Demons, but Earth, Arlia, Namek, Makoa, and planet Vegeta all stood vigilant against the aggressors. The native Saiyans of planet Vegeta were too powerful for the demons, particularly with dozens of Super Saiyan 3's and their Golden Oozaru forms during the full moon in residence. However, they were too untamed for an alliance to be formed.

Meanwhile the four Supreme Kai's looked onto the living world with pity. They knew that no one lived could take on the elite Demons of Demos' court, so they chose to step in. They each selected a gifted warrior from the four Quadrants. From the North Quadrant, Jesse of Earth, Olibu of Earth, Girin of Namek, and Orzin of Arlia were selected. Jesse began training under the North Supreme Kai, Girin trained under the East Supreme Kai, Orzin trained under the West Supreme Kai, and Olibu trained under the South Supreme Kai. From the Eastern Quadrant, Arqua of Aquios, Ji of Ter, Elro of Gaen, and Dari of Tiri were selected. Ji trained under the North Supreme Kai, Arqua trained under the West Supreme Kai, Elro trained under the East Supreme Kai, and Dari trained under the South Supreme Kai. From the Western Quadrant, Paikahun of Neros trained under the North Supreme Kai, Jiri of Elzeck trained under the East Supreme Kai, Frie of Comortari trained under the West Supreme Kai, and Jorgoth of Trin trained under the South Supreme Kai. From the Southern Quadrant, Maylz of Isht trained under the South Supreme Kai, Maygor of Isht trained under the West Supreme Kai, Migi of Brachi trained under the East Supreme Kai, and Dariu of Colsmen trained under the North Supreme Kai.

However, despite this gathering of the sixteen most powerful mortals in the galaxy, the ones whose powered made them the best of the best were Olibu, Orzin, Jesse, and Girin. The four of them worked perfectly as a team, and their powers complemented each other as much as the four Supreme Kai's complemented each other.

The Demon Wars lasted for years, and when one of the students of the Supreme Kai's would fall, they would not take another to take their place. Soon, all but the four disciples from the North Quadrant had perished in battle against the members of King Demos' court. But as each disciple fell, the others became more determined to win. Jesse, Olibu, Orzin, and Girin threw themselves into the training, growing strong enough to even challenge the Supreme Kai's if they so chose. Their skill and technique became flawless. Their drive was unmatched, even by the Supreme Kai's, and their dedication to their new purpose left even the Dai Kaio himself inspired. One by one these four mortals were able to destroy the members of King Demos' court, and soon only Demos, Dabura, and Dabura's own son Grendel were left. However, Grendel had not yet come into his power and was thus not only not a threat, but was forbidden to leave the Demon World. However, Demos and Dabura were more than enough of a threat on their own.

By then, Jesse and Girin had grown as powerful as the evil Frieza would one day become. Olibu had become as powerful as Frieza's evil brother, Cooler. Orzin was perhaps as powerful as Frieza and Cooler's father, King Cold. At that time, they were the most powerful members of their respective races in history, and except for Girin they would remain the most powerful members of their respective races for close to six thousand years.

It came down to the final battle. Jesse and the North Supreme Kai faced Dabura while Olibu and the South Supreme Kai fought the King of Demons, Demos. Demos had a hideous ability, one that made him incredibly dangerous: he could somehow copy a single opponent's strength and add it to his own. And since he was facing the South Supreme Kai, the second strongest being in the universe, he was virtually unstoppable. Olibu wasn't even a factor in the battle other than a minor distraction for the South Supreme Kai at best.

Then the Dai Kaio contacted the South Supreme Kai, telling him that a Demon Horde was advancing on the Southern Quadrant. He was the only one with the strength to stop the Horde, so he was forced to withdraw from fighting Demos. This severely cut down Demos' power and he was forced to take on Olibu's power to further his own strength. Olibu, Orzin, Girin, and Jesse teamed up to take down Demos while the North Supreme Kai battled Dabura, who was roughly his equal in terms of raw power. The four mortals worked in perfect unison, countering Demos' every attack and forcing him to rely on his skill and not his copied power. It took a team effort of monumental proportions, but Demos was slain. But at that same time, Dabura managed to knock the North Supreme Kai out and attacked while the mortal heroes were still tired from fighting Dabura's father. He slew Orzin with a single kick, crushing her skull while he cleaved Olibu in two from his right shoulder to his stomach.

Girin and Jesse, angered and saddened by the loss of their friends, knew that they were overmatched by Dabura's strength. Even if they used the Metamoreize Fusion Dance, their power would not be enough to stop Dabura. Dabura also wouldn't give them the chance to Fuse. So they prepared their only hope: a spell taught to them by their Supreme Kai teachers to seal a being into dimensional Limbo. The spell worked perfectly, but Dabura reversed it, sending it right back at them. Jesse was sealed away into Limbo while Girin's body was transformed into solid stone and promptly shattered with a single punch from Dabura.

Afterwards, Dabura prepared to assault the World of the Kai's thinking that with the South Supreme Kai in the Southern Quadrant, no one would be able to stop him. He did not count on the interference of the Dai Kaio. The mere presence of the highest authority and greatest power in the universe sent the Demon Hordes and their King back to the Demon World. The Dai Kaio banished all of the Demons back to the Demon World with a single gesture and imprisoned them there until they could gain the strength to break the seal or they were summoned by a wizard with powerful spells.

The Demon Wars had ended, but Jesse was trapped in Limbo. At that time, everyone thought it was forever. Girin, Olibu, and Orzin had gone to the grand Kai's planet as heroes, lauded as being the greatest who had ever lived. Their mirth was incomplete, because Jesse was neither there nor alive.

In Limbo, Jesse was pissed. He couldn't get out, and for the first decade he devoted all of his time to trying to find a way out. A thousand years after the Demon Wars, when the North, Sourth, and West Supreme Kai's and the Dai Kaio were killed and absorbed by the evil Majin Buu, Jesse could do nothing but watch. But just a short time after the Majin Buu crisis, he learned that the spell keeping him in Limbo had a time limit because it was reversed. A six thousand year time limit, to be exact. So he waited. But he knew that he needed to grow stronger if he was to kill Dabura when he escaped. So he trained with everyone who would train with him in Limbo. He trained with masters of the sword who knew styles that even the North Supreme Kai did not know, styles that had been lost for tens of thousands of years. Working harder, Jesse slowly built his power up to match that of the Supreme Kai's. His latent psychic powers were tempered to their utmost ability, short of any training he could do with a Kai during that same amount of time. His skill and technique became closer to perfection and soon he was almost the most powerful being in Limbo. Those who were stronger than him were the Legendary Super Saiyan Brolly, an ancient martial artist named Gurick, and a mysterious being whom they had no name for and had been there longer than anyone. However, his power was extraordinary, even by the standards any other creature Jesse ever met exhibited.

As time passed, Jesse began to learn more than just how to develop his fighting prowess, he learned about other cultures and alien species. He met Bibidi's father, whom Bibidi had banished to Limbo himself because he would have tried to stop Bibidi from conquering the universe. He learned how to counter all of Bibidi's magic, and even learned a special ability to increase the effectiveness of his attacks against those with evil in their hearts.

Finally, the six thousand year banishment to Limbo ended and Jesse returned to Earth. He returned to a small cottage he had once set up in Zunzabud Heights, restored it, and stayed there. He enrolled in what he was assured was a good high school to learn about the modern Earth and attempted to figure out how Earth's civilizations had declined in some ways and advanced in others. He found nothing. Silently, he observed Earth's current defenders and prepared to tell them of the coming battle with Dabura. He knew not of Majin Buu being on Earth, only that Babidi was coming to Earth and he had Dabura with him.

Then came the 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai, the World's Martial arts Tournament. Jesse entered, preparing to test himself against the best in the world to see how he stacked up. He did not expect to find two living Saiyans, one of them a Super Saiyan, a dead Saiyan come to Earth for today who was a Super Saiyan 2, three half-Saiyans, all of them at least a Super Saiyan and one of them a Super Saiyan 2, a Namek even more powerful than Girin had been, an Android with more power than Olibu had held when they had last met, and the East Supreme Kai and Kibito!

Overwhelmed by this, Jesse decided to play it low and stupid until the time came to reveal himself. He was also curious as to why the East Supreme Kai was on Earth. When he found out, he was shocked. Bibidi's son Babidi had summoned Dabura from the Demon World and was using him as his trump card to protect himself while he tried to resurrect his father Bibidi's greatest creation: Majin Buu.

end flashback

"And we've already told you the rest," Jesse finishes. The story had taken most of the day to tell, but he had captivated Zarvon and Mirai Trunks the entire time. His life hadn't been easy, but it hadn't been overly difficult either. At least, not until he had been banished to Limbo for six millennia.

"What is Limbo like?" Trunks asks, curious. He was also still a bit shocked that Jesse was over six thousand years old. He certainly did not look it.

"Fairly much like this place," Jesse replies, "only there's only as much solid ground as you want there to be. If you want to walk rather than float, you can walk on nothingness. If you would rather float or fly, you can. Those who knew enough ki manipulation to fly preferred flying, myself included. It was a lost faster. But Limbo was basically a white void. There was no perceptible size to it. We all just hung around. Some of us slept for a while when the tedium got to us. I generally slept the normal hours of a human so I wouldn't go completely crazy. Though I do recall, or rather don't recall, a year where I just slept 24/7."

"Now that is a world record," Trunks jokes.

"Not really," Jesse says off-handedly, "I woke a few people up that were from Earth that had been banished there forever, unless someone happened to break the spell, and they had been asleep for centuries."

"So you're not the only person from Earth to be sent to Limbo," Trunks states.

"Far from it," Jesse replies, "thee were even a few who were sent to Limbo after I arrived. One or two of them are still there, but most of those guys were either rescued or their time limit ran out."

"When will those guys get out?" Trunks asks.

"One said that the restriction for him to get out was when the Earth exploded," Jesse replies, "another guy had the restriction of when there were less than fifty people on Earth, so he may have gotten out during the Majin Buu fiasco. This world he's still stuck there."

"Jesse, do you know the coordinates to New Namek?" Trunks asks, "we could really use the Dragon Balls there as back-up to correct the damage the Androids have caused and to fix any damage to coming battle causes."

"I have never been to New Namek," Jesse replies, "but I could probably get the North Kai to direct me there. It'll be easy."

"That was how Goku found New Namek in the past time," Trunks says, "it will work. He didn't lose his planet and his life in this time."

Jesse quirks an eyebrow at that. "A Kai dead yet retaining his body? I'll have to visit him when we get back home to see that. That'll be well worth seeing."

The three sit in silence until Jesse breaks the quiet.

"I still can't believe we've been in this infernal place for a year while only a day has passed outside!"

Trunks laughs. "Yeah, this place does take a lot out of you, but its well worth it in situations like this."

"It is an incredible place to train," Zarvon agrees, "though I do not think I could handle a year in here alone."

"I did, but it helped that I had had a year in here with my dad beforehand," Trunks says, "though he was so _friendly_ the only thing separating me being in here with him from being alone was that sometimes he would let me spar with him, since he considered me strong enough."

"I doubt I could handle being in this place alone for a year," Jesse remarks, "being alone is my greatest fear. I couldn't do it, no matter how much it would help."

"Well, lucky you you don't have to be in here for a year by yourself, much less two years," Trunks says.

"Yeah, we got another year in here, don't we?" Jesse chuckles, "think you and Zarvon can become Super Saiyan 3's in the year we got left?"

"I don't know, but we can sure as Hell try," Zarvon says fervently, "Trunks and I will achieve Super Saiyan 3 and then we will kick Dabura's ass."

"You leave Dabura to me," Jesse says, his eyes hardening, "or to my counterpart if he still lives. If my counterpart fails, it will be up to me to take care of Dabura. Then if I fail, one of you two need to destroy him. He must not be allowed to Fuse with Majin Buu, either through the Kai Earrings or the Demon Fusion technique."

"What is the Demon Fusion technique," Zarvon asks, "it sounds like the Fusion Dance that Goten and Trunks, or Goku and Vegeta, performed."

"It is similar, but it is far more powerful," Jesse replies, "the Kai Earring Fusion yields more power than the Fusion Dance, and it is almost permanent."

"Almost?" Zarvon asks.

"Yes, the North Supreme Kai had taught me a technique to dissolve any type of Fusion except for the Namekian Fusion technique," Jesse answers, "if fact, the Namekian Fusion technique derives from the Demon Fusion technique. It requires to being of the same race, and both must have a certain level of power to use it. It is irreversible if the Demon formed from the technique is powerful enough, and a Fusion between Dabura and Majin Buu, particularly Kid Buu, his most powerful form, would create a Demon so powerful that even Jehan would not have been able to stop him. Even if Gohan spent his last year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber training with his father, Vegeta, Gotenks, and myself he would not gain enough power to add to the Fusion. Same goes for me. The only hope we would have would be if Gohan got incredibly anger and unlocked the full depth of his third power: the Rage. This is the power that he had been trained by Piccolo to try and harness. The problem with this is that the Rage is completely untrainable. There are mental, tricks to enable oneself to unlock a certain measure of power from their Rage, but you can never access your full potential with it like that. Gohan has unbelievable power with the Rage. Absolutely amazing power, to tell the truth. More than any other being that I know of. None before the Demon Wars, and I seriously doubt any since then."

"So Gohan has three powers?" Trunks asks.

"Yes, the one the Namekian Elder Guru unlocked was his weakest," Jesse answers, "though it being unlocked gave him better access to the Rage. Another power is the Rage. This is where he would always get an amazing burst of power from nowhere. If you are untrained in some form of mental discipline, it takes a lot out of you. Even when you are it can still wear you down."

"And the third power?" Trunks asks.

"The Mystic Force," Jesse states, "easily one of the mightiest powers in the universe. I myself possess a small amount of it. Gohan possesses more strength with the Mystic Force than anyone else I have ever met. Zarvon, you possess it as well."

"ME?"

"Yes, you," Jesse says, "your power level fluctuates a bit. Something about that black hole you got trapped in partially unlocked the Mystic Force within you. It is very strange. It increases your power at random moments, but it is undetectable unless you not only know how to detect ki energy, but have psychic abilities as well. I can do both, and even detect a persons life force, which is different from ki, so I am able to detect the Mystic Force. The Old Kai, the one who unlocked the Mystic Force within Gohan, possessed a small psychic gift of telepathy and telekinesis. Well, small for a Kai, particularly a Supreme Kai. The North Kai possesses a special telepathic gift, being able to communicate with vast numbers of beings at the same time. It is an incredibly rare gift. Only one in a trillion psychics are gifted with such ability."

"So if we could get Zarvon's Mystic Force unlocked, we'd have a powerhouse on our side?" Trunks asks.

"Zarvon is about as strong as Gohan was when we met him, which means he is just a little weaker than Gohan was when he first transformed into a Super Saiyan 3," Jesse replies, "if Zarvon became a Super Saiyan 3 and then had the Mystic Force within him unlocked, his power would be all that we would need unless Dabura and Majin Buu somehow formed Dabuu with the Kai Earrings."

"So why don't we get it unlocked?" Trunks asks.

"It takes about a total of thirty hours to unlock, plus we would have to draw the Z Sword and break it," Jesse replies, "I'm not sure if it was pure physical strength that enabled Gohan to draw it, but if only a destined warrior can draw it then only Gohan would be able to use it. And even after training with it, after breaking it, which will be fairly easy, surprisingly enough, it will take us another thirty hours for Zarvon to have the Mystic Force fully unlocked within him. Perhaps less since it is already partially unlocked."

"Couldn't you unlock it?" Zarvon asks.

"Wouldn't know where to try," Jesse replies, "I couldn't even feel what the Old Kai was doing to Gohan to unlock the Mystic Force. If he gets released in this timeline, I can try to find out. If not, well, it won't matter. We should try and do our best without it. The Mystic Force is powerful, but in the long run I think it may hamper Zarvon's power growth. He won't be able to become a Super Saiyan with the Mystic Force unlocked, much less a Golden Oozaru."

"Yes, but with that much power, I won't need the Golden Oozaru," Zarvon says, "because I'm still unable to transform into a Super Saiyan 3, so the Golden Oozaru transformation is out of the question right now."

"We have a year of training left," Jesse says, "within that time, both of you should have greatly increase your power, hopefully by becoming Super Saiyan 3's. I'll see if I can figure out how to regrow Trunks' tail. If he can transform into a Golden Oozaru along with you Zarvon, we'll be in business. I should also teach you two the Fusion Dance, particularly you Trunks. You and I are of about the same size, so a Fusion between us is able to be done. If we can regrow your tail, then you and Zarvon will be able to Fuse while Oozaru's, especially if you become Golden Oozaru's. If that happens, we will have an incredibly powerful warrior, one whose power will almost equal Super Warrior Jehan's."

Both Zarvon and Trunks nod in agreement. Such a fighter would greatly increase Earth's chances of surviving the coming battle.

"Say Jesse, do you possess the Mystic Force?" Trunks asks out of curiosity.

"I was never checked for the Mystic Force," Jesse replies, "none of the Supreme Kai's or the Dai Kaio could detect it unless it had already been unlocked. It can be unlocked by years of a specialized training regimen, but if you do not possess the Mystic Force the training regimen will not yield you any power. I didn't want to waste the time I had in Limbo, and I didn't have the time before being chucked in there. And it'll take more than a single year for the training to work. So if I have the Mystic Force, it'll stay locked until perhaps after the battle with Majin Buu."

"What about that transformation you said Jehan went through?" Zarvon asks, "the Super Warrior transformation? Could you do that?"

"Perhaps," Jesse says thoughtfully, "but I wouldn't know where to begin to trya nd call it forth. And I may not be enough of a Warrior to summon it forth. Jehan was the epitome of a Warrior. He had Gohan's power and desire for peace with my vast fighting knowledge and abilities. Jehan was the perfect Warrior."

"What if you and our Gohan Fused?" Trunks asks, "then you would form Jehan, wouldn't you?"

"The Gohan of this timeline is not powerful enough," Jesse replies, "he is nowhere near as strong as the Gohan of the timeline Zarvon and I come from."

"We have a year left to train," Trunks says, "I fought practically my entire life to protect stop evil from destroying this planet. Until recently, I was not strong enough. I will never allow my strength to fall short of what is needed to protect this world, or the rest of the universe. Here, I am the last of the Saiyans. I will live up to my bloodline and my heritage, even at the cost of my own life."

"Hear hear!" Zarvon cheers, "I was not strong enough to stop our Majin Buu when it really mattered. That is unacceptable to a Saiyan warrior. We do not let others fight our battles for us."

"Well then, my friends, let us get some rest tonight and train even harder in the coming year," Jesse suggests, "I know we can become strong enough in the coming year by training hard. We've come a long way, but it seems that you two have hit a barrier, and we need to break that barrier down if you're gonna get any stronger."

The two Saiyans nod in agreement. They would train hard, and they would fight. Trunks would not let the Earth go through an even worse fate than what the androids had given it. He would not let the Earth be destroyed. And Zarvon would not be overwhelmed. He would not allow himself to be a burden, to be pushed aside simply because he was weak. Both of them would train, for different reasons, but the same result: they would be ready for Majin Buu, and they would stop him even if it cost them their lives.

A few days later, Jesse is going through his usual kata. However, he is not alone. Trunks has joined him, slowly but surely learning the awesome sword skills that Jesse had to offer the young demi-Saiyan. As Jesse flows through the kata, his sword nothing more than a shimmer of metal, he thinks back to the story he had told Trunks and Zarvon about his past. He had left many things out, including how he had used what he had learned from Hiko Seijuro the 13th after the sword master had passed away.

He had traveled the Earth, selling his skills as an assassin. He had become known as the "Blade of Death" for all that his victims ever saw before dying, and about all that those who witnessed his executions, ever saw was his sword. The sword was still around somewhere in Zunzabud Heights in the grave that represented his dirty past. It had been the first place he had visited upon escaping from Limbo. The sword that represented his past, the Zentoaku no Yaiba: the Sword of Good and Evil. Yes, he had done many evil things with that sword, but he had also protected those who were unable to protect themselves with it.

When he had been searching for Kami, he had been in actuality hunting Olibu. He had been paid to eliminate Olibu by a gang lord whom Olibu had opposed. He had thought it would be an easy job, but Olibu's strength surpassed his own and he had failed. He was surprised when Olibu spared his life and even offered to allow his attempted murderer travel with him to Kami's Lookout.

During the journey, Jesse was opened up to the pure goodness in Olibu's soul. Olibu was the most compassionate man Jesse had met at that point in his life. They grew to respect one another in strength, and soon a friendship was forged. Jesse had been too noble to totally immerse himself in the world of assassination. He began to repent for the evil he had done. When the two of them had arrived at Kami's Lookout, Jesse was at a turning point in his life. He could leave Olibu and return to the world of assassination, knowing that Olibu would eventually be coming for him to stop him once and for all. Or he could climb the Tower with Olibu and then go on to Kami's Lookout and hope that Kami would not kill him on sight for the things he had done.

He chose to risk the latter.

It turned out to be perhaps the best decision he had made in his entire life. He and Olibu climbed the Wise One's Tower and learned all they could from the Wise One. Then they finished training under the Wise One, they began searching for a way to Kami's Lookout, which was suspended in the air directly above the Wise One's Tower. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into four months. Finally, Olibu hit a stroke of genius. He took various rocks and melted them in a furnace. He used various blacksmithing methods to separate the minerals he needed from the rocks and molded a bar out of it. Using his bare hands, he began shaping the solid rod of red metal he had formed into a three foot long pole. Finally, he invoked some of the magic he had learned from an aging magician, pouring much of his life force into the spell to make it last forever. When he came to, he discovered that he had made an unbreakable weapon that could extend to any length imaginable. Using this extending ability, he stretched his Nyoibo to the sky, all the way to Kami's Lookout. The two of them shimmied up the pole, knowing that falling would mean certain death.

They made it to Kami's Lookout, where Kaede, the current Kami and Guardian of the Earth, greeted them kindly. Her kindness eventually led Jesse to believe that perhaps someday he could be forgiven of all the murders he had committed. He and Olibu began their training under Kaede, and soon their power was growing fast. Kaede was not much of a fighter herself, but she had great techniques and knew how to manipulate her ki, an ability she promptly taught her two new apprentices.

Time passed and Olibu and Jesse protected the Earth from several threats that its standard defenders could not handle. A few others joined them on Kami's Lookout to train under Kaede, but they perished in battle. When Jesse and Olibu traveled to Namek, and then Arlia, and ended up meeting Girin and Orzin, Jesse began to feel a sense of true companionship and camaraderie with his new allies. Master Gemini had just been a teacher and a lecher. Jesse had no intention of being a lecher, so he trained as hard as he could so he could learn all that Gemini Storm had to teach him before he picked up the old perverts habits. Hiko Seijuro the 13th had been a great teacher, pushing him to his limits and making him work for everything he learned. He paid for every lesson he was taught with his blood, bones, and sweat. But Sensei Hiko was not a people person. He was a towering mass of confidence so intense it was beyond arrogant. He viewed himself as the greatest swordsman to ever live, and he was very close to being right. He had not been able to teach Jesse the final attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, but Jesse had learned enough to make him one of the most dangerous men in the world. Because of the life he lived as a youth, Jesse was not a people person. He had only spent six months under the tutelage of Gemini Storm, but he had spent three years under the tutelage of Hiko Seijuro the 13th, and much of the man's personality had rubbed off on his final student.

When the Demon Wars erupted across the galaxy, Jesse and his new friends had jumped to the cause of righteousness, fighting Demon Hordes and the court of King Demos. When the four Supreme Kai's approached them, he had felt that perhaps this would be his chance for true redemption. The Supreme Kai's were the second highest authority in existence, and if they deemed him worthy, then perhaps he would not be condemned when he eventually died.

However, Jesse had felt that he could not in good faith use the sword he had used up until that point to serve the North Supreme Kai s his protégé. So he erected a grave in Zunzabud Heights where he left the sword as a marker. The grave represented his past evils, which were now behind him dead and buried. He took up a new sword and trained hard to adapt to its movements. As the North Supreme Kai, Kamin, trained him, he was soon given a new sword, a sword that he still used to this day. He could remember clearly when it had been presented to him.

It had been a hard day of training. Both Kamin and himself were sweating profusely, their body's exhausted from the training. As they sat down recovering from the all-day sparing session, Kamin pulled out a cloth-covered object and handed it to Jesse. When the cloth was set aside, Jesse had gasped in surprise. In his hands was a sword and scabbard. The scabbard was battered and obviously old, old enough for even the elderly Supreme Kai Kamin to call old, and the hilt showed that the sword had been well used. When he drew it, he felt a slight tug, as if the sword was testing him. Focusing his energy into the sword, Jesse began to try and draw it once again. This time, the sword slid out of its scabbard with ease. In his hands was the most beautiful sword he had ever seen. The blade was narrow, perhaps two inches across and thirty inches long and tapered at the end. Both edges of the sword were sharper than anything Jesse had ever seen. The silver blade gave off a feeling of wholesomeness. A sense of inner peace that Jesse had been lacking his entire life.

Jesse had re-sheathed the sword and looked at his teacher wide-eyed. Kamin then proceeded to tell him that in his hands was the Silver Sword, a powerful sword that only the truest Warrior's could wield. He had sensed that Jesse had held within himself a Code of Honor that was beyond description, a sense of integrity that no amount of bloodletting could dissipate. This led him to believe that Jesse would be able to wield the Silver Sword. With tears in his eyes Jesse had thanked Kamin, promising that he would not disappoint him. Kamin's only reply had been "It is not in you to disappoint me, Jesse."

After that, Jesse and Kamin had grown beyond the simple 'Master/apprentice' relationship. Kamin had become a sort of surrogate father for Jesse. When the other three apprentices came along, Jesse gained three new friends, comrades. Ji from the Eastern Quadrant, Paikahun of the Western Quadrant, and Dariu of the Southern Quadrant had become like his brother's.

During a well-deserved break from his training, Jesse returned to earth to hunt up his mother and siblings. His half-brother and half-sister had grown, and were now durable teenagers. They and his mother had been surprised to see him after so many years, but had welcomed him anyway. The family reunion had been interrupted by a member of Demos' court, the Assassin Shidoshi Hidosi. They had fought with Jesse emerging the victor, but Jesse then had had to explain everything to his family. He had explained to them that he might not be able to return again for fear of putting them in danger. He wished them well and told them that when the Demons were finally banished back to the Demon World, he would return again. Jesse had not seen his family since.

Then, during the final battle with Dabura, Jesse had met the one whom he would hate for all time. Dabura was even more evil than his father, Demos, had been The new King of Demons was powerful, physically stronger than his father was. He was nowhere near as strong as the South Supreme Kai or the Dai Kaio, but he was stronger than anyone else in the universe, save perhaps a few of the Super Saiyans but they were too primitive to be of any help. In Dabura, Jesse could see what he may have become if Olibu had not shown him any kindness and killed him after they had fought. When Dabura killed Olibu and Orzin, Jesse had begun to feel surges of what he had been rise to the surface. It was not just Dabura that had made the spell fail and be reversed on himself; Jesse had wanted to paralyze Dabura so he could cut him down mercilessly. This weakened the spell enough for Dabura to be able to reverse it. Girin had been turned to stone and promptly shattered while Jesse himself had been cast into Limbo.

The millennia in Limbo had taught Jesse much. He not only grew stronger, but learned many fine points of philosophy and culture from the various inhabitants of Limbo. He learned magic from wizards and sorcerers and mages. He learned hand-to-hand combat from martial artists, he learned even more weapons techniques from weapons masters, and he even learned how to push his psychic abilities to their utmost limits. But most importantly, he had learned to forgive himself for the atrocities he had committed.

When he had gotten out of Limbo, he was lost. He did not have the ability to return to Otherworld and the World of the Kai's, nor did he believe himself worthy of it. He had failed to stop Dabura and it had almost ruined everything. He had detected a powerful ki signature around Orange star High, so to investigate it he enrolled himself. He did not have much formal schooling when he had been a child, so he had to get by by using his telepathic abilities to lift the needed information from the mind of a single student: Son Gohan. Strangely enough, the boy had turned out to be the owner of the ki signature. After studying the demi-Saiyan more, and lifting more information from his mind, Jesse had learned further detail over what had happened on Earth in recent years.

Jesse had immediately recognized what had happened to the Saiyan Zarvon. Unless he was actively using his power, it was no more distinguished than any other human's. And then having the Mystic Force partially unlocked was unbelievable. Jesse had trained with a swordsman who had trained for years to unlock the Mystic Force within himself, but he had only possessed a small amount of the incredible power. Gohan possessed more strength in the Mystic Force than he did otherwise, which was unbelievable in and of itself. And to have two other hidden powers, the Rage and the power that had been unlocked by the Namekian Elder Guru, was even more extraordinary. Zarvon only possessed the Mystic Force, but he still possessed a goodly amount of other strength. If he was able to unlock the Mystic Force now, he would gain little more than what he would have gained if he managed to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. If he managed to become a Super Saiyan 3 before the Mystic Force was unlocked, then he would gain an incredible amount of power, just like Gohan had.

The battles with Dabura, Majin Buu, and Dabuu had been strenuous, but Jesse had held his own and even contributed. He had distracted Dabura so that Shin and the others could get closer to Babidi. He had failed to hold off Dabura long enough for them to stop Babidi from unleashing Majin Buu, but he had done his best. He had tried distracting Dabura again during the fight between the King of Demons and Gohan, but he had nearly been gutted in the process. But at least Gohan had found the will to push himself into Super Saiyan 3 because of it. Then, just a short time later, Jesse had tried to stop Dabura once again and had paid for it with his life. He was finally dead.

But death was not the end for him. He had still been needed. As soon as he detected the East Supreme Kai, Kabito, and Gohan arriving on the World of the Kai's, he had opened up a portal to take himself there. Poor Kabito had almost had apoplexy, but he had eventually gotten over it. Rather, he had been forced to because he did not have the strength to forcibly remove Jesse from the World of the Kai's and Shin saw no reason to make Jesse leave.Jesse had helped Gohan train in the use of the Z Sword, teaching the young demi-Saiyan how to properly wield a sword that that its weight would soon become nonexistent and he could use its power to its fullest. Gohan had been a quick learner, which Jesse had expected from the half-Saiyan. Saiyans were natural fighters, no matter what the method. When Goku had shown up, the training had sped along.

When Jesse returned to the world of the living to distract Majin Buu, he had secretly hoped he would run into Dabura so that he could once again try and kill the King of Demons. Being dead, his body was far more durable. However, if he was 'killed' while being dead, he would be lost into oblivion. That had not happened, but Majin Buu had nearly done it himself. Then, when Buu and Dabura Fused into the terrible Dabuu, Jesse had felt extremely inadequate. He was not even as strong as Dabura, much less Majin Buu, so how could he defeat Dabuu? The answer had come easily to him: the Drain Cannon. Drained as he was, though, Dabuu still proved to be a menace when he absorbed Gogeta, Gotenks, and Zarvon. Jesse and Gohan had been forced to Fuse into the last hope of the universe: Jehan.

Jehan had been a Warrior in every sense of the word. He could fight perfectly with any weapon you handed him, and could fight with his fists as well as anyone. He was a master at ki manipulation and had psychic abilities out the wazoo. In short, Jehan was what Jesse had been striving to become all his life. Jesse did not remember much after Fusing with Gohan into Jehan, but he did have a few glimpses of the power he had held, and those few glimpses still left him breathless. He could feel, radiating from himself, the very sense of peace and stability he always sensed whenever he drew the Silver Sword.

When Jehan had split back into Jesse and Gohan, the first thing Jesse had felt was pain and loss. Pain, at having being ripped apart from one existence and forced into another, and loss at the sense of indescribable peace he had felt with himself. Now, Jesse strived to find that peace for himself, striving to reach it on his own, without the artificial means of Fusion. Day in, day out he trained, trying to find a balance of mind that gave him the sense of peace he had felt as being a part of the perfect Warrior.

Jesse finishes his kata and wipes the sweat from his brow. Every muscle in his body ached, strained from the amount of work it had just had to go through. His now-shoulder length brown hair was plastered to his face with sweat. He combs a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. When he had exited Limbo, his hair had been streaked with silver, showing the signs that he was a Warrior in the ancient sense of the word. But after Fusing with Gohan, the silver had disappeared. Shaking his heads from his thoughts, Jesse heads back to the lone building within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to grab something to eat and relax a bit before going on with the days training.

If he had not been shimmering slightly from the amount of sweat glistening on his body, Jesse might have noticed the slight silver aura surrounding him that had formed around him. It disappeared before he got to the building, but it had been there.

Katsuhito Masaki is from Tenchi Muyo. He is Tenchi's grandfather, also known as Yosho is most versions of Tenchi Muyo and is the Crown Prince of the planet Jurai in those same versions. He taught Tenchi how to fight and is still a formidable old man. I simply borrowed and slightly changed the old coot.

Hiko Seijuro the 13th is from Rurouni Kenshin and was Kenshin Himura's master. He is the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. Since he was the best swordsmanship teacher that I have seen in any anime, I decided to have him be Jesse's best teacher before he met the North Supreme Kai.

Kenshin Himura is the main character of Rurouni Kenshin. He is also technically the 14th Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, but he did not want the title. He is also mentioned as Hiko's other apprentice, the one whom was taught all of the techniques of the style.

Kaede, who I used as the Guardian of the Earth, also known as Kami, is from the anime Inu Yasha. She is an elderly priestess. Since she is so wise and all holy-like and stuff in the anime, and since I was stumped on a name for the Kami of six thousand years before Goku and his friends, I decided to use her.

Olibu, of course, is the same one from DBZ that Goku meets in Otherworld. He fought Pikkon in the Afterlife Tournament and lost. He was the strongest person from Earth and the entire Northern Quadrant before Goku arrived.

Also, the name Paikahun is the name that Pikkon had in the original Japanese. The character Pikahun is Pikkon's ancestor here in this fic.

Also, Jesse told Zarvon and Mirai Trunks the story with a whole lot more detail than I put down, but I just couldn't bring myself to write it. I guess if I ever do want to flesh out Jesse's past, I'll just have to write a side-story. Hope no one is too disappointed. I really wanted to put a lot more depth into Jesse's past and give him more character development.


	6. Chapter Five: Gathering for War

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Jesse and Zarvon, but that's about it.

Also, in regards to the questions as to everyone's power levels, take heed of the fact that I am having to base their power levels off my own assumption of how powerful Frieza was. Also, despite the fact that Piccolo is listed on this chart, he is only there to help show how strong everyone is.

Frieza 100% power in the final transformation: 150 million

Piccolo, post merging with Kami and Nail: 190 million

Jesse, with no power-up techniques: 217 million

Trunks, normal: 136 million

Zarvon, normal: 130 million

Trunks, Super Saiyan: 354 million

Zarvon, Super Saiyan: 350 million

Trunks, Super Saiyan 2: 500 million

Zarvon, Super Saiyan 2: 498 million

Jesse, Kaioh-ken x20 and Powaampu x5: 372 million

That is just my best calculations at the moment. Trunks and Zarvon are about as powerful as Gohan was at the start of the World Tournament Saga, meaning they are still weaker than the Goku and Vegeta of the time Jesse and Zarvon came from, but about equal to Dabura. Now, some of you may say that Frieza's max was not what I put, but remember that his power level was over a million in his first transformed state and it kept growing greatly with each transformation. His final transformation, when he was first at it, left him at only 1% of his total power, yet he was still stronger than any of his previous forms. If you don't agree, e-mail me or leave your discussion in a review. This is one of my favorite topics in DBZ, speculating power levels. The last power level they gave on the show was Frieza's after his first transformation. They don't even say how much his power grew with his two subsequent transformations, so I'm guessing his first transformation increased by half exponentially over the previous transformation. I'll go over their powers levels again perhaps in the next chapter if anyone is interested. There may be some significant increases in this chapter, and then again there are the power levels of the Supreme Kai and Kibito, who will be in the next chapter. I'll list those then, as well as possibly another character or two.

A month has passed within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber since Jesse told Zarvon and Trunks his life story. The two Super Saiyans have come to understand their human friend even better than before, now that they knew what he had gone through in life and in Limbo. Each day the three of them would get up, go through their morning kata's, eat, train until lunch, eat lunch, train until dinner, eat dinner, then relax for the rest of the night. They had slipped into this comfortable routine during the first month in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and so far it had given then excellent results.

Zarvon's morning kata would include stretching, loosening up every muscle in his body before going on to a ki blast exercise. He would send out several small ki blasts, then power up a stronger ki beam and fire it, guiding it through the moving smaller ki blasts. Doing this enhanced his precision control over his ki. Doing so had brought him a lot closer to reaching Super Saiyan 3. He still lacked that one quality that enabled him to fully reach Super Saiyan 3, doing this exercise enabled him to open up his energy reservoir, making it take less and less time to power up. This meant he could reach higher levels of strength quicker.

Trunks' morning kata was very similar to Zarvon's. He would stretch, then send out several ki blasts that would come right back at him, forcing him to move around quickly to avoid them. He would send out dozens, sometimes hundreds of small ki blasts that could hurt him seriously if more than three hit him at the same time or in a very short period of time. This exercise would increase his speed, enabling him to be sure to always catch up to his opponent or dodge their attacks, making them waste energy while he conserved his strength.

Jesse's morning kata involved several intricate sword routines. This improved his control over his entire body, making his responses more and more instant reaction than planned. His muscles would memorize what he did repetitively and perform the moves instantly in a fight if they fit what was needed. While Trunks and Zarvon trained to increase their strength and summon up more strength faster, Jesse trained to improve what he could already do with what strength he had. Each of them had different ways to train, but in the end they had the same goal: to be strong enough to defend the Earth.

Trunks had been born and raised on Earth. He was born eighteen years ago, though he was now twenty-one years old thanks to his time in the Hyperbolic Time Chambers of two timelines. He had fought to save the Earth from the creations of the maniacal Dr. Gero and he had. He had destroyed Androids 17 and 18, and had defeated the first form of the genetic monstrosity known as Cell. He was not about to let some magically created monster destroy what he and Gohan had fought so hard to protect. And now that he had Ascended to the level beyond the Super Saiyan, this Majin Buu would not be released.

Zarvon had been born decades ago on the planet Vegeta into the noble House Gladino. To him, a little over a year ago he had left planet Vegeta on a scouting and purging mission. He had traveled a little too close to a black hole and was caught in its gravity. He was pulled close enough to the event horizon that time slowed down to a crawl. What should have taken only a few seconds ended up taking fifty years. When he had finally escaped from the time distortion of the black hole, his pod continued its trek towards Earth. When he arrived on Earth, his scouter immediately picked up several extremely high power levels, each of them stronger than he had thought he was even as an Oozaru. So he destroyed his scouter and lived among the Earthlings, doing his best to fit in. He enrolled in Orange Star High alongside Jesse and Gohan. During his time on Earth, he had come to love it as much as its natural inhabitants, and was willing to die to protect it. He had seen the power of Majin Buu once, and now they did not even have a Super Saiyan 3 or two super powerful beings to Fuse together to stop him. They would need to keep Buu from being released, and Zarvon was their best bet at doing so. He had the best chance of becoming a Super Saiyan 3, and he could become an Oozaru. Since he could not become a Super Saiyan 3 again just yet, he could not train as a Golden Oozaru. But he would rather rot in Hell than let something else happen to a world that had already seen far too much and only just started to recover from it.

Jesse had been born over six thousand years ago on Earth. Until he had reached the age of ten, he had lived a normal, uncomplicated life. Then he began his training in the use of the sword. He had trained under Prince Katsuhito Masaki of the planet Makoa, then the ancient sword master Gemini Storm. Then he had trained under the elderly Hiko Seijuro the 13th of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. He had almost mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. Hiko had been about to pass on the final technique when he had passed away. Jesse had almost immediately fell into the bowels of society, becoming a hired assassin. Then he had met the heroic Olibu, and then the Kami of his time Kaede. He had met two other great warriors, the Arlian Orzin and the Namekian Girin. Then he had become the apprentice to the North Supreme Kai. During his whole life, Jesse had seen the worst life had to offer. During his apprenticeship to the North Supreme Kai Jesse had found his calling in battling evil. Majin Buu was far worse than any of the Demons he had ever fought, even Dabura. After seeing what the androids had done to the Earth and learning that Babidi and his henchmen were coming, he had vowed to not let anything harm the people of this Earth so long as he was around. He had failed far too often in the past to do something worthwhile with his life. He had fought Dabura twice, and had failed to kill him each time. This time, he would not fail. He would kill Dabura at all costs. And with Dabura dead, Babidi would be wide open to attack and Majin Buu would not be released. Jesse would see to that, even if it cost him his life. Again.

The three warriors train, day-in and day-out. They slowly got stronger, perfecting their fighting technique and developing new moves. The days turn to weeks, the weeks into months.

The three warriors now only have two months left before they must leave the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Zarvon has yet to reach Super Saiyan 3. The same goes for Trunks. Jesse has taught Zarvon and Trunks the Fusion Dance, but they have yet to try it for real with their power levels evened off at Jesse's max while Trunks would push his Super Saiyan 2 strength down to a low level that was equal with Jesse's power. They have practiced the Fusion Dance in every way except to see if it actually works. Neither Trunks nor Jesse were willing to try out the Fusion Dance for real with one another just yet. So they spar like they normally would the rest of the time.

"Bakurikimaha!" "Burning Attack!"

The two ki beams collide, Zarvon's Bakurikimaha pushing back Trunks' Burning Attack. Trunks' attack was designed to be a fast, medium strength ki blast while Zarvon's Bakurikimaha was designed to be a high level ki attack. Needless to say, Trunks' attack was outmatched by Zarvon's, despite Trunks' higher power level.

"Good job you two," Jesse says as the ki beams fizzle out, "Trunks, you really need to work on a powerful attack. Zarvon has the Bakurikimaha and his Blast Cannon, and I have Hakairyoku and Aurabolt attacks. Your Final Buster is a very powerful mid-level attack, but it couldn't hold off against a Kamehameha or Final Flash. Those new attacks that you have developed are distraction attacks. You're still thinking about how you would fight the androids, who could not detect ki. Most of Babidi's forces will be able to have at least some sense of where you are, and Dabura can outright sense a person's ki, though not how strong they are. At least, he couldn't when I last fought him. But you are still used to fighting those with no ki sensing abilities. Those techniques will not work on me, and barely work on Zarvon. They will have no better effect on Babidi's henchmen than they do on Zarvon."

"So I need to develop a strong ki attack?" Trunks asks.

"Exactly," Jesse says, "every great fighter has developed their own signature attack, or made someone else's their own. Krillin had the Destructo Disk and the Kamehameha Wave. Goku had the Kamehameha Wave. Gohan had the Masenko-ha. Piccolo had the Special Beam Cannon. Your father had the Big Bang and Final Flash. Tienshinhan had the Tri-beam Cannon and Dondonpa. Chiao Tzu also had the Dodonpa. You, on the other hand, do not have a strong attack if you ever end up in a ki beam showdown."

"What about you?" Trunks asks, "I've never even seen the two attacks you said you have for ki beam showdowns."

"The Aurabolt is most definitely not for a showdown," Jesse retorts, "but it does pack incredible strength. It is too volatile to try and sustain it."

"Then show it to me," Trunks says as he prepares to send a Final Buster at Jesse. The Final Buster was a large ball of ki power and not for a ki beam showdown, but it did pack a great amount of force. And Trunks was currently at Super Saiyan 2, though slightly worn out, so the attack would pack a lot of punch.

"Fine, have it your way," Jesse growls as he gathers energy for the attack. He raises his arms above his head, the energy forming into a large snow-white ball. Then the energy compresses and Jesse brings his arms out in front of him as if firing a Kamehameha. A beam of energy fires out from Jesse's hands, though it lasts for only a couple of seconds. At the same time that Jesse launches his attack, Trunks throws the Final Buster. The two attacks meet and mix, forming a large ball of vary-colored energy before exploding.

"Satisfied?" Jesse demands. Trunks had put quite a bit of power into that attack and was now barely hanging on to being a Super Saiyan 2.

"Not quite," Trunks says as he begins to execute his Burning Attack, "I want to see your other attack!"

Jesse grimaces but places his right hand even with his chest, palm facing away from him. He does the same with his left hand, only it is positioned right over his head. He moves his arms in a circling motion, then when the circle is made he begins to spiral his two arms together until his right hand is cupped behind his left hand.

"Burning Attack!"

Jesse pushes forth his arms, a destructive blast of swirling ki shooting forth from his conjoined palm. "Hakairyoku!"

The two beams collide, but the spiraling Hakairyoku drills into the Burning Attack and slams into Trunks, hitting the demi-Saiyan hard. Jesse quickly stops the attack and rushes over to Trunks, who collapses from the severe burns and other injuries the attack had dealt him. Using the healing technique Jesse had managed to learn by observing Kibito heal others during the Demon Wars and when Gohan was training with the Z Sword, Jesse heals Trunks of his wounds.

"You weren't kidding when you said I needed to develop stronger attacks," Trunks says groggily as he sits up, "I was stronger than you, but I can only put so much into the Final Buster. Your Hakairyoku does not have any limits to how much you can put in it, just like the Kamehameha and dad's Final Flash."

"Yup," Jesse says as he helps the weary half-Saiyan to his feet. Jesse was only able to heal wounds, he could not restore used up energy. Though energy restored itself faster if the one replenishing it was fully healed and not injured.

"Any suggestions?" Trunks asks, "for me to develop a high level ki attack to call my own?"

"Make it represent who you are," Zarvon suggests, "your father's Final Flash represents the fact that it has taken him a long time to reach the pinnacle of power that he has, but now that he has reached it he is very, very dangerous. My Bakurikimaha represents the fact that I am a Saiyan Elite, and that in just one hand I possess the power to do practically whatever I want."

Jesse nods in agreement. "The Kamehameha represents many things, each one different depending on who is using it. For Master Roshi, it was the culmination of fifty years of hard work and determination. For Goku, it represents that even an attack he learned as a child can still hold up against new attacks developed as he grew older. It represented tradition. For Krillin and Yamcha, it was the culmination of years of hard work to master the Kamesennin Style of Martial Arts. For Gohan, the one of our time, it was living up to his father's legacy of protecting others. For myself, all it represents is the fact that I can absorb information from other peoples' minds."

"Is that how you got through class, since you had not been to a normal school in six thousand and eight years?" Zarvon quips.

"Why else do you think I tried to get a seat so close to Gohan?" Jesse smirks, "he was by far the smartest person in class, though you gave him a very good run. Just goes to show that not all pure blooded Saiyans are Neanderthals and clueless dummies who are only intelligent in battle."

Zarvon snorts. "Trunks, we can't help you develop an attack, you have to do it yourself. Apparently Gohan couldn't really teach you how to develop one since he did not have one himself. That is probably why he was unable to defeat the androids. The Masenko-ha is a devastating attack and one of the most powerful mid-level ki attacks I have ever seen, with only your Final Buster proving to be stronger, but it has its limits. Your attacks are good for when you need a strong attack but do not have the time to power up a really damaging attack, but they have limits. Go off and train on your own. Jesse and I can do well on our own for now. I need to work a bit more on my technique, so I won't be training as a super Saiyan 2 for a while. Then I'll get back to work trying to Ascend to become a super Saiyan 3."

"Okay," Trunks says, "see ya later."

Trunks flies off about a mile from the platform in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and begins meditating, working out the basics of a new ki attack.

"Think he'll get it?" Zarvon asks as he powers down to a level one Super Saiyan.

"I sure hope so," Jesse says as he powers up with the Kaioh-ken x20 and the Powaaampu, his power level almost even with Zarvon's. "If not, then at least your technique will have improved."

"He'll figure it out," Zarvon says confidently, "after all, he is a Saiyan."

"Saiyan or not, having no high-level ki attack could get him killed," Jesse says flatly as Zarvon comes at him with a flurry of punches. He blocks the attacks with ki barrier counters by sending the ki barrier at Zarvon. The field of energy momentarily stuns the Saiyan, leaving him just open enough to attack where Jesse delivers a sharp blow to the gut followed by several rapid-fire left and right hooks. Zarvon shrugs the blows off and grabs Jesse into a bear hug. He squeezes as best he can, forcing the teenage warrior to gasp for breath as it is literally squeezed from his lungs.

Zarvon squeezes hard, but Jesse develops a nasty counter. He creates a small portal just below each hand and fires several strong low-level ki blasts into them. Several other portals open up behind Zarvon and pepper him with ki blasts, forcing him to ease his grip on Jesse enough for the young warrior to break free, following up with a ki-laced backflip kick that slices through Zarvon's armor a bit. Zarvon counters by firing a strong ki blast from his left hand, but Jesse knocks the blast away and fires a Masenko-ha at Zarvon. Zarvon counters by firing his Bakurikimaha, forcing the Masenko-ha back and slamming into Jesse hard. Jesse is thrown back by the force of the explosion, landing on the ground hard. If not for the strangeness of the ground in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Jesse would have created a rather large crater from the impact.

Jesse gets back to his feet, then vanishes in a spurt of super speed. He moves around behind Zarvon and delivers a double axe handle smash to the back of Zarvon's neck, sending the big Saiyan reeling. He then follows up with a flurry of small ki blasts that drive Zarvon into the ground. He then charges up an attack he had seen in the mind of the Goku from his home timeline when he had learned the Instant Transmission.

He goes through an intricate series of motions, the claps his arms in front of his chest.

"Thunder!" He then pushes his arms out, his fists side by side as he locks into the final pose of the attack. "Flash!" He then begins to focus the ki that had built up while preparing for the attack through his palms, the heat of the forming ki so intense that flames begin to form. "Attack!"

A wave of fire and ki rips forth from Jesse's fists, slamming into Zarvon with unbelievable force. Jesse quickly stops the attack, amazed at the strength the attack possessed. He knew that the people of Neros also used the elements of nature in their attacks, fire being predominant, but he had not idea that one had developed such a powerful attack. No wonder it had done such considerable damage to Goku in the Afterlife Budoukai.

Jesse flies down to Zarvon's side. Seeing the considerable damage he had done to the big Saiyan, who had been totally unprepared for such an attack, he used his healing power to heal him. "You okay, big guy?"

Zarvon sits up, shaking his head wearily. "What kind of attack was that?! It was intense! It felt like being hit with a volcanic eruption and a Kamehameha at the same time."

"It was the Thunder Flash Attack," Jesse replies, "a technique used by a warrior named Pikkon. Goku fought him in the Afterlife Budoukai after he had died fighting Cell. I saw it in his memories when I was learning the Instant Transmission from him. I got a little more info from it from the Goku of this timeline. He had gone up against the same technique a few times. Between the two of them, I was able to figure the technique out. Pretty intense, is it not?"

"It'll be a perfect attack for use on Majin Buu if he is freed," Zarvon comments, "that pink tub takes damage like nobody's business from ki attacks, and can even reform from physical attacks, but I'm willing to bet you'll melt him away with that fire mixed with ki."

"Everyone all right?" Trunks asks as he arrives. He had seen the big explosion and felt the rapid rise of Jesse's power level.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zarvon says, "Jesse was just showing me an attack he had learned from Goku's memories. It belongs to a deceased warrior named Pikkon."

"Pikkon was as powerful as perfect Cell," Jesse replies, "extremely powerful. Goku fought him and beat him in our home timeline, but lost in this one. Of course, he got lucky in beating him in our home timeline."

"Perhaps he could come and help us too," Trunks remarks.

"Perhaps," Jesse says, "so, you come up with a new attack yet?"

"Not yet," Trunks says, "but I am working on it. I have an idea, I just need to see if I can implement it."

"Good job," Jesse says, "not many can develop a high level ki attack in half an hour."

"Well, I'm going to go off and practice some more," Trunks says, "don't kill Zarvon, Jesse. We need him. He has a far better chance at making it to Super Saiyan 3 than I do."

"Just go off and practice your new attack, lilac top," Jesse snorted.

A month later, Trunks and Zarvon are sparring at their fullest. Zarvon has almost reached the threshold of Super Saiyan 3, but he has not managed to transform as of yet. Currently Zarvon is firing his Blast Cannon while Trunks fires his Final Buster. The attack attacks collide, but the Final Buster pushes back Zarvon's Blade Cannon and slams both attacks into Zarvon.

Trunks then lands, bringing his arms to each side, palm facing up with his fists clenched. Lightning begins to crackle and arc around his hands and then between them as an orb of ki forms in front of him. He then moves both arms up in the same position they would be in if he was firing his Burning Attack, with the basketball sized ki ball resting against the space between his index fingers and thumbs. He then focuses even more power into his attack just before he fires it.

"Burning Buster!" A powerful ki beam shoots out from Trunks' hands, pushing the ki ball at incredible speed.

"Bakurikimaha!" Zarvon tries to counter Trunks' attack with his most powerful Bakurikimaha, but Trunks has put too much energy into his new attack. Zarvon's ki wave is pushed back as Trunks' attack dominates.

'Impressive attack,' Jesse thinks as he watches the Saiyan and demi-Saiyan vie with one another in the ki blast showdown, 'so this is what Trunks has been working on for the past month. It seems to be a merger of two attacks, Trunks' Final Buster and Burning Attack, but it contains more power than a simple merger. Looks like it takes a long time to power up, but it definitely appears to have incredible staying power. This is definitely the kind of attack that Trunks has been needing.'

Zarvon pushes as hard as he can, trying to keep his Bakurikimaha from failing against the might of Trunks' Burning Buster. He pushes himself, reaching down deep into a reservoir of power that just appears.

Watching from the sidelines, Jesse gasps. Trunks could not see the approaching change because of the brightness of the two ki attacks directly in front of him, but Jesse could. Zarvon's hair was getting _longer_. Zarvon's muscles bulge as the power sweeps through him like a rampaging river. His eyebrows disappear as the lightning bolts arcing around him crackle with more and more intensity. Zarvon's hair continues to grow longer until it reaches his mid-back. Zarvon has once again done it. Zarvon was now a Super Saiyan 3.

A bulge forms at the base of Zarvon's Bakurikimaha before it carries along the rest of the ki wave and smashes into Trunks' Burning Buster. The Burning Buster is totally overwhelmed, as is Trunks. Jesse immediately power sup to his max and uses the Thunder Flash Attack to knock both ki waves away from hitting Trunks. Trunks blinks in surprise at Jesse's course of action, then gasps when he sees Zarvon. They had described what Zarvon looked like as a Super Saiyan 3, but to see it for himself was absolutely breathtaking. Zarvon looked every inch the serious Saiyan warrior. His battle armor, replenished time and again by Jesse's matter manipulation techniques that he had learned as an apprentice to the North Supreme Kai, was now stretched to accommodate his new muscle mass.

Trunks powers down and flies to the ground beside Jesse. Zarvon, still a Super Saiyan 3, joins them.

"That power," Trunks murmurs as Zarvon nears him, "its absolutely incredible."

"So was that attack of yours," Jesse says, "what do you call it?"

"The Burning Buster," Trunks says absently as he looks at Zarvon, "Zarvon, are you truly a Super Saiyan 3 now?"

"Say what?" Zarvon asks, then he notices what he can of his appearance. "I did it! But what triggered the transformation?"

"My guess is that you've been on the verge of transforming for a while now," Jesse says, "but the absolute need for more strength during that ki beam showdown forced you to finally transform. Now, if you can master this transformation, then we will definitely have no problems with any of Babidi's henchmen."

"We won't have any trouble with Buu either if he is released," Zarvon says as he drops out of Super Saiyan 3, panting hard. His energy level was almost completely gone.

"What happened?" Trunks asks.

"Super Saiyan 3 is very draining," Zarvon explains, "once my power level started to level off while we were training, I started working on increasing my energy reserves. Goku cut his time short in the living world from nearly an entire day to twenty minutes just by staying in the Super Saiyan 3 state for five minutes, fighting the fat Majin Buu."

"If its so draining, why use it?" Trunks asks.

"You felt how powerful I had become," Zarvon answers, "I could have stayed a Super Saiyan 3 a bit longer if I was completely fresh. But I was worn down from our spar. Now I can train as a Super Saiyan 3."

"Trunks, perhaps the two of us can actually try the Fusion now," Jesse suggests, "Fused, we could give Zarvon a good sparring partner to test out the limits of his new transformation."

"Sounds like a plan," Trunks says, "are you sure the Fusion isn't permanent?"

"Your past counterpart and Goten trained for half an hour of real time in here, Fusing every chance they had," Jesse explains, "they were not stuck together. The only Fusions that are permanent are the Namekian style, which is more of a pure merging of beings, the Kai Earring Fusion, and the Demon Fusion technique."

"Well, its worth a try," Trunks sighs, "and even if it does end up permanent, we'll have an incredibly strong fighter to use against Babidi's forces."

a few weeks later

Shockwaves ripple through the endless white void of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as two very powerful beings fight. One is Zarvon as a Super Saiyan 3; the other is Truse, the Fusion of Jesse and Trunks.

Truse is an odd looking warrior. He is wearing the outfit that all beings who are a result of the Metamoreize Fusion Dance wear, while his chin length hair is spiked up. Truse favors Trunks more than he does Jesse, and his fighting style is ruthless, targeting his opponents weaknesses relentlessly. Truse is naturally a Super Saiyan. After first trying to Fuse while Trunks was not a Super Saiyan, only to find out that Truse could not transform into a Super Saiyan on his own, they decided to Fuse while Trunks is a Super Saiyan. Jesse had easily judged what level of Kaioh-ken and Powaaanpu he needed to match Trunks' normal Super Saiyan power. His own max was too low for Trunks to push his Super Saiyan 2 power that low, but it was far above Trunks' normal Super Saiyan power.

As it was, Truse's own power was very close to Zarvon's own power. He was even able to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 while Fused, making him stronger than even Zarvon as a Super Saiyan 3. The two could fight to a standstill, unless they fought head-on with no stalling. Zarvon's usual tactic when fighting Truse was to stall until the Fusion dissolved. However, he was not able to keep up his Super Saiyan 3 status for the entire half hour, so he had yet to actually defeat Truse.

Time goes by, and the three warriors only have a single day left in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Over the last two years they have pushed their limits relentlessly, giving each other 150% of what they could give. Now, in their final day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the three warriors rest. When they exit they will have only two days at the absolute most before Babidi arrived on Earth. They would be joined by the East Supreme Kai, Shin, and his servant Kibito. They might also be joined by Jesse's Mirai self, who would be hunting down Dabura.

"What do you think our chances are of stopping Babidi before he can release Majin Buu?" Trunks asks as the three warriors just sit and relax.

"Fairly good, I'd say," Jesse replies, "Both of you are stronger than Dabura is, and I am his equal with my natural enhanced strength against evil like him in addition to the Kaioh-ken x20 and the Powaanpu x5."

"What about that technique you used when you were distracting Dabura for us before?" Zarvon asks, "the Geyser of Power."

"I could use it," Jesse admits, "but using it and the Kaioh-ken x20 would be far too stressful. I would end up destroying my body if I tried to use all three of my power-up techniques in a prolonged battle, and even all three combined would not give me enough strength to beat Dabura. He is too sly."

"And the rest of Babidi's henchmen?" Trunks asks.

"Unless someone very powerful popped up in the ten years between our time and yours, I doubt it," Zarvon replies, "Yakon was powerful, but we can easily overpower him without even transforming. Pui Pui was so weak that your chibi self could take him, though he would have to transform to do it. So we're okay. The Supreme Kai and Kibito can take care of Yakon and Pui Pui while Jesse and perhaps his Mirai self take care of Dabura. Say Jesse, what would happen if you and your Mirai self Fused?"

"No clue," Jesse replies, "nothing like this has ever happened to my knowledge. But I suspect that we would be Fused together permanently. Not an exciting proposition for me, and I doubt it would be for him either."

"Is it possible that he got sealed away in Limbo again?" Zarvon asks.

"Unlikely, but possible," Jesse says, "and if that is the case then I will be very cross with him."

Zarvon and Trunks burst out laughing. The idea of Jesse being cross with his Mirai self and telling him off for getting trapped in Limbo again was just too funny. Jesse glares at the two laughing Saiyans, but his glare soon dissolves as he, too, laughs at the absurdity of the idea. Yes, the next few days would be nerve-wracking because of the coming battle with Babidi's minions, but they were ready for anything that could come their way. They had the strongest human to ever live, a Super Saiyan 3, and an Ascendant Super Saiyan ready to fight Babidi. Soon they would be joined by the Supreme Kai and Kibito, the two highest ranking beings left in the universe after the last battle with the evil Majin Buu.

Bulma Briefs worked diligently in her room in the Capsule Corporation, working hard to develop new technology to ease the strain the world was going through, trying to recover from the android attacks. Then the proximity sensors go off, detecting two monstrously strong ki's entering the building. Bulma thinks little of it, thinking that Trunks and either Zarvon or Jesse had returned. Cleaning up, Bulma heads to the living quarters to greet them. When she gets there, she is greeted by an unusual sight.

Jesse was there, but he had a crescent moon scar over his right cheek. His hair was chin length, instead of being cropped short at his ears like she had last seen him two days ago. No matter on that; two years had just passed for him. Since Jesse wasn't even a demi-Saiyan, much less a full Saiyan, his hair would grow. Jesse wore battle armor like she had seen in history books, the kind that ancient samurai wore.

With him was an attractive young woman who appears to be the age Gohan would be if he were still alive. She wore a headband that covered her forehead and held back some of her raven black hair. Her left eye was covered with a red eyepatch, but her right eye was a fierce blue that showed a strong inner spirit. Her outfit consisted of loose white gi pants held on with a purple sash and a short sleeved red gi shirt.

"Excuse me, miss, but does the Saiyan who defeated the androids live here?" Jesse asks.

Bulma almost asks Jesse why he didn't know Trunks' name, or the fact that Trunks lived there, when she realized that this must be the Jesse of this timeline. Holding back a laugh, Bulma answers Mirai Jesse's question, acting like she had never met him before.

"Yes, he does, but he is training at Kami's Lookout right now. I was about to go and give him some new armor when you arrived."

"Ah," Mirai Jesse says, "may we accompany you? We have something to discuss with him."

"I'm sure my son would be happy to listen to whatever you have to say," Bulma tells him, "but I warn you, if you're a danger to Earth he will have to fight you."

Mirai Jesse laughs. It is a laugh with little humor, but it is sincere. "No, we are no threat to the Earth. We're just passing through, actually. But we had some information he needs."

Bulma nods and goes to retrieve the Saiyan battle armor she had duplicated from the work of her past self. She had several sets of bodysuits, gloves, boots, and the armor itself so Jesse, Zarvon, and Trunks could have their own color combinations. Capsulizing the case with the armor, she grabs a jetcoptor capsule and heads to the front lawn. Decapsulizing the jetcoptor, she climbs in and buckle sup.

"Well?" she asks, looking at Mirai Jesse and the young woman, "are you getting in?"

"I don't like machines," the young woman says. Her voice was stern, even harsh, which Bulma assumed was from the years of having to avoid the androids, but it for some reason it reminded Bulma of Trunks' voice, and Gohan's and even Vegeta's. It was the voice of a proud fighter, one who loved to fight.

"Well then, how are you going to get to the Lookout, dear?" Bulma asks, already knowing the answer, "by the way, whats your name?"

"Videl," the young woman answers before lifting off the ground a bit, "and I plan to fly there under my own power."

"Very well," Bulma says, then looks at Mirai Jesse, "and your name? I'm assuming you'll be taking the same mode of transport as the young lady?"

"The name's Jesse," Mirai Jesse answers politely, "and yes, I will be flying under my own power like Videl."

"Very well then," Bulma says before closing the door of the jetcoptor and lifting off, her destination Kami's Lookout.

It only takes Bulma half an hour to make it to Kami's Lookout, Mirai Jesse and Videl flying at the same speed she was.

As she lands in the courtyard, Mr. Popo comes walking up to her. "Ah, miss Bulma, how pleasant it is to see you."

Mirai Jesse and Videl land beside them.

"Ah, Jesse, how nice it is to see you again," Mr. Popo continues cheerfully, "and who is this young lady with you?"

"This is Videl, my apprentice, Mr. Popo," Mirai Jesse answers respectfully.

"We're here to greet my son and his companions as they exit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Bulma tells Mr. Popo, "and I have armor for them."

"How wonderful!" Mr. Popo says, "I am sure they will appreciate it. Come, it is almost time for them to exit the Time Chamber." Mr. Popo guides the trio to the door that led into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

The door slowly opens and out comes Trunks. He was more built than he had been two days ago, and hi lilac hair was now shoulder length. His clothing wasn't tattered, as Bulma had expected, but it did look a little worn.

Zarvon came out next. He was just as big and muscled as he had been when Bulma last saw him, but he seemed to have a more confident air about him. He hadn't changed at all as far as how he looked, though he now wore a large brown gi instead of his Saiyan battle armor.

Jesse came out last, and his appearance shocked his Mirai self and Videl. Seeing them, he grins. Jesse's hair was now shoulder length, tied up in a ponytail, and he had more muscle mass than he had when Bulma had last seen him. He was even more muscled than his Mirai self.

Grinning at his Mirai self, Jesse laughs. "I was wondering if I'd see you. So, how have the last ten years been treating you, old boy?"

"How in the name of the Kai's?" Mirai Jesse gasps.

"Long story short, evil monster released, when pissed he can break down Space/Time barriers, knocked me and my large friend here into one before I managed to fully close it, we ended up here ten years into an alternate future," Jesse replies, "I'm sure you know of lilac top's journey into the past, right?"

"I do," Mirai Jesse replies, "so you're the me from that alternate timeline he created?"

"Yup," Jesse replies, "you know, we were actually wondering if you'd ended up being sent to Limbo again since you weren't dead."

"I resent that," Mirai Jesse snorts.

"Sensei, who is this?" Videl asks, "and how is it that he looks almost exactly like you did when you first started training me."

"Videl, this is an alternate version of me, ten years younger," Mirai Jesse says.

"Excuse me, but did you just say Videl?" Zarvon gapes. Jesse whistles softly.

"Yes, my name is Videl, whats it to you?" Videl demands.

"We knew you in our home timeline," Jesse explains, then looks at his future self, "she fiercely independent, stubborn, and feisty?"

"Yes to all three," Mirai Jesse laughs, only to wince when Videl throws a psychic bolt of energy at him. Jesse once again gapes at Videl.

"How is that possible?" Jesse demands, "I knew Videl had some slight psychic abilities, but she could never raise them to that level!"

Jesse's eyes narrow as he turns a glare at his future self. "Tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"She wanted it," Mirai Jesse replies, "she had reached the limit of her abilities. It was the only way for her to get stronger without extremely intense training."

"You should have given her the training," Jesse says flatly, "you know how much having a Jagaan installed hurts. I know you still remember the psychic memories from Hiei of when he had his Jagaan installed."

"She wanted it," Mirai Jesse replies evenly.

"Um, mind explaining whats going on?" Zarvon asks.

"Allow me to show you," Videl says as she removes her headband. There was a narrow slit in the center of her forehead. It opens up to reveal an indigo colored eye.

"That is what an installed Jagaan looks like," Jesse says bleakly, "the process is incredibly painful. Even more so than the emotional pain of the first Super Saiyan transformation. The pain is emotional, mental, and physical. A part of her brain has been removed, and those functions are now being done by the Jagaan."

"That's ghastly," Trunks whispers.

"I needed to get stronger," Videl says evenly.

"Girl, there are other ways to get stronger," Jesse says, "you have other potential that can be unlocked. There are techniques that can be taught you that raise your power level."

"And Sensei doesn't know any of them," Videl replies.

"Or you are incapable of learning them," Jesse replies, still glaring at his older self, "which was it? Didn't want to teach her the Geyser of Power or was she incapable of learning it?"

"Incapable," Mirai Jesse replies, "and even with the Jagaan she can't learn it. I did teach her the Powaaanpu, but you know that can only be taken so far."

"Indeed," Jesse nods, "well, she is strong enough for the coming battle. She can at least handle Babidi's lesser henchmen."

"How do you know of Babidi?" Mirai Jesse demands.

"Zarvon and I fought him and Majin Buu in our time," Jesse replies, "I even died at Dabura's hands. Beheading. Got wished back to life by the Namekian Dragon Balls. But being dead was a pain in the butt."

"How many years ago is your timeline?" Mirai Jesse asks.

"Roughly ten years," Jesse answers, "Trunks here is eighteen, though he is twenty-two from having spent two days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber of both times."

"How much stronger did you get from training in there?" Videl asks the younger version of her sensei.

"I can fight Dabura on a completely even footing now as far as raw power is concerned," Jesse replies with no hint of modesty, "training with a Saiyan and a demi-Saiyan who can both become ascendant Super Saiyans can push even a humans abilities beyond the set limits for their race."

"You can handle Dabura on your own?" Mirai Jesse gapes, "but he was at least twice as strong as we were when we got out of Limbo! And even though I've had a full decade over you to prepare, I'm still not that strong."

"My final ten years in Limbo were different from yours," Jesse replies, "Trunks here went back in time and I listened in on his conversation with Goku telling of the coming of the Androids. From there there were many many differences in the two timelines, especially Cell and the seven years after that. Babidi decided to come early and I joined the greatest heroes Earth has ever had, yes, even greater than Olibu, as well as Shin and Kibito, to stop him. I distracted Dabura while the others snuck inside Babidi's ship. I couldn't last and he throttled me. He didn't kill me until just before Majin Buu was released. I later joined Gohan, another demi-Saiyan, on the Planet of the Kai's while he trained with the Z Sword."

"You mean someone actually managed to draw it?" Mira Jesse gasps, "is it as powerful as the legends say?"

"It does give the wielder greater power if they master it, but it is the same as training with severe weights," Jesse replies, "it was so heavy that even Dabura would have a hard time lifting it. Gohan was a Super Saiyan 3, though he could barely control his newfound strength. When he finished training with it, Goku, Gohan's father, hurled a block of katchin at Gohan and Gohan tried to cut the block in half with the Z Sword. The Z Sword ended up breaking."

Mirai Jesse gasps. To hear that someone, a mere mortal, had mastered the Z Sword and then broke it, even though they had tried to test it against the hardest metal in the known universe, it was just unbelievable."

"So what happened?" Videl asks, "with the Z Sword broken, this Gohan could no longer use the power he had gained from it, could he?"

"Quite the contrary," Jesse smirks, a smirk that had infuriated the Videl of his time. From the looks of it, it had the same effect on the Videl of this time. "It turns out that the Z Sword was a prison for an ancient East Supreme Kai from fifteen generations ago."

Mirai Jesse gasps again. "You mean the one who could unlock a persons Mystic Force?"

"Indeed," Jesse replies, "and Gohan had two other hidden powers along with the greatest concentration of the Mystic Force: a hidden power that had been unlocked long ago by the Namekian Elder Guru, and the Rage. And he had the Rage in abundance. His power level grew to beyond that of any other being who has ever lived. He was already the equal of the South Supreme Kai when he had become a Super Saiyan 2. Having the Mystic Force unlocked within him gave him an incredible amount of power, ranging up to almost ten times as strong as we were when we were trapped in Limbo."

Mirai Jesse gulps. "That's a lot of power, especially for a mortal."

"Indeed," Jesse says, "hmm, I wonder when the rest of our help will arrive?"

"The rest of our help?" Mirai Jesse asks, "you mean there are others who can help us?"

"Sure, Shin and Kibito," Jesse answers, "they'll be arriving to keep Babidi from releasing Majin Buu."

"Who is Majin Buu?" Videl asks.

"A terrible monster, an equal to the South Supreme Kai," Jesse answers, "he has absorbed the power of the South Supreme Kai and the Dai Kaio and has killed the North Supreme Kai and the West Supreme Kai."

"He killed Kamin?" Mirai Jesse demands sharply.

"I'm afraid so," Jesse replies, "Shin was the only one of the Supreme Kai's to survive the battle with Majin Buu."

"But he was the youngest, and the weakest, of them!" Mirai Jesse exclaims.

"Majin Buu was too powerful for even Bibidi, his creator, to control all the time so he would seal him up in a ball to take him from planet to planet," Jesse replies, "Shin merely attacked and killed Bibidi while Buu was sealed up. A good thing he did that, too, because Earth was Bibidi's next target."

"So this Majin Buu is here, is he?" Mirai Jesse asks, "why not go to where he is kept and wait for Babidi and Dabura there?"

"Because I do not know where the Buu Egg is," Jesse replies, "Babidi had already gotten ahold of it. I do not know how long he had been on Earth in my time, but I do not think he had been here long. However, he seems to be able to mask the energy signatures of his minions from even our senses. I was able to find him by tracing his magic through two of his minions he had acquired on Earth, Yamu and Spopovitch."

"Well then, in that case shouldn't we contact the East Supreme Kai and alert him?" Videl asks.

"Good idea," Jesse says, "I'll go do that."

"But we can't travel to Other World without someone to take us there," Mirai Jesse says.

"Ah, but I have learned the Yardrat technique of Instant Transmission," Jesse replies, "I am far stronger and a much better fighter than you are, old man."

"I resent being called old by a version of myself that is only ten years younger," Mirai Jesse protests.

"Well, I will be going to the Planet of the Kai's to get the final two members of our group," Jesse says as he places two fingers against his forehead, "I'll be back with Shin and Kibito."

With that, Jesse teleports to Other World, specifically, the Planet of the Kai's.

the Planet of the Kai's

Shin, the East Supreme Kai and highest ranking Kai in the universe, watches an unfortunate event in the West Quadrant unfold. A star was about to go nove, and there was an inhabited world orbiting it. Unfortunately, the people of the planet only had the most rudimentary space travel. They had sent away a few ships laden with people away, and they were almost out of the solar system, so they would be safe. However, billions more would perish and there was nothing even he could do. He held the most power in the East Quadrant, and there he might have been able to do something, but in the West Quadrant he could only manifest his fighting abilities. The same went for the North and South Quadrants.

"Master, has it begun?" Kibito asks sadly.

"Yes, Kibito, I'm afraid it has," Shin answers, his voice filled with grief. It pained him to be able to watch and do nothing. He had been unable to do anything to stop Majin Buu five thousand years ago, and he had been unable to stop the deaths of his disciple and the disciples of the other three Supreme Kai's during the Demon Wars. Olibu, Girin, and Orzin were happy on the grand Kai's planet, but Jesse was forever lost to the universe.

A sudden feeling fills his senses and a power signature appears behind him. He turns around, shocked that anyone could get to the Planet of the Kai's without being brought by himself or Kibito. What he sees shocks him.

"Hello Shin, happy to see me?" Jesse grins, "or have you forgotten me?"

Cliffhanger equals torture, I know this, but I couldn't help it. Hope no one protests too much.

At the moment, I do not plan to have Dabuu, the Kai Earring Fusion of Dabura and Majin Buu, to appear in this fic. Not saying that he won't, but it is not planned for him to appear. Oh, and Truse is pronounced Truce.

Oh, and Smooster, hope you like how Zarvon finally transformed into a SS3 again. This make up for making him become a Super Saiyan 3 almost immediately after becoming a Super Saiyan in _New Students at Orange Star High_?

As always, please review. Reviews keep me going.


	7. Chapter Six: Final Preparations for Batt...

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. I own Jesse, Zarvon, Mirai Jesse, and the attacks that they use, but I own little else.

Well, like I said I would, here is the updated power level list.

Frieza, 100% power final transformation: 150 million

Shin, the East Supreme Kai: 250 million

Kibito: 200 million

Jesse, with no power-up techniques: 234 million

Mirai Trunks, normal: 140 million

Zarvon, normal: 145 million

Mirai Trunks, Super Saiyan: 375 million

Zarvon, Super Saiyan: 382 million

Mirai Trunks, Super Saiyan 2: 520 million

Zarvon, Super Saiyan 2: 534 million

Zarvon, Super Saiyan 3: 845 million

Zarvon, Golden Oozaru: 2 billion

Jesse, Kaioh-ken x20 and Powaampu x5: 401 million

Jesse, Geyser of Power and Powaanpu x5: 470 million

Jesse, Geyser of Power and Kaioh-ken x20: 510 million (cannot hold for more than five minutes)

Jesse, Geyser of Power, Kaioh-ken x20, Powaanpu x5: 612 million (but this is extremely stressful to him and he cannot hold it up for more than ninety seconds, then he passes out for a while)

Truse, the Fusion of Mirai Trunks and Jesse, Super Saiyan: 600 million

Truse, the Fusion of Mirai Trunks and Jesse, Super Saiyan 2: 900 million

Mirai Jesse, no power-up techniques: 211 million

Mirai Jesse, Geyser of Power and Powaaanpu x5: 451 million

Mirai Videl, no power up techniques: 175 million

Mirai Videl, Powaanpu x5: 234 million

Well, there are the updated power levels. If the power levels seem overwhelming, well, Babidi has gotten some new warriors. It has been ten years since Jesse and Zarvon's time so some new powerhouses of evil will have risen and they would now be Babidi's slaves. The battles will not be easy.

Shin, the East Supreme Kai, highest ranking immortal in the universe, and the only Supreme Kai left after the battle with Majin Buu five thousand years ago, stares in helpless wonder at the young man before him. He had thought that Jesse had been forever sealed away within Limbo, but apparently he had been wrong. Jesse was here, free. How he had managed to make it to the Planet of the Kai's was a mystery, though. Jesse could shift between the dimensions, but could only travel within the dimension he was in. And since Jesse did not have a halo, he couldn't be dead.

"I take it your dumbfounded," Jesse says wryly.

"Jesse, how did you escape from Limbo?" Shin demands.

"Well, Girin and I had tried sending Dabura to Limbo," Jesse explains, "but because Dabura reversed it, he created a time release. It ran out ten years ago, or thereabouts."

"This is wonderful!" Shin exclaims, "now the Four Heroes will be together again."

Jesse grins. "Shin, that is not all. There are much bigger problems afoot than whatever it was that just had you worried."

"What could be bigger than a star going nova and billions dying?" Kibito demands hotly.

"How about Majin Buu being released and everyone dies?" Jesse asks.

Shin gulps. "M-majin Buu? But how? How do you even know of him?"

Jesse chuckles. "Well, to be honest, I am not strictly the Jesse you knew. You are aware of the journey through time that the demi-Saiyan Trunks Briefs undertook, are you not?"

"Yes, quite a remarkable young man, that one is," Shin comments, "very noble and pure of heart. Selfless in his desire to protect others. Reminds me of you, Orzin, Girin, and Olibu to be honest."

Jesse nods. "I agree. Well, when he traveled back in time, instead of changing his present he created a divergence in the timeline. From a particular point he created a new timeline. I am from that timeline. Not long after I was released from Limbo in that timeline, Babidi, the son of Bibidi, came to Earth to free his father's creation. Thanks to the still-living Saiyans, myself, and your counterpart, we went to try and stop Buu from being released. We failed, but that wasn't the end of things. A demi-Saiyan by the name of Son Gohan has tremendous hidden potential. He had reached the third level of Super Saiyan. To make a long story short, eventually we overwhelmed Buu with Gohan's raw power. He became so strong that comparing Buu at his greatest against Gohan would have been like comparing yourself against Buu, Shin."

"How can a mere mortal possess that much power?" Shin whispers, "that would make him stronger than the Dai Kaio himself!"

"He did become the strongest non-Fused being to ever live," Jesse agrees, "but Gohan and myself ended up having to Fuse after a Fusion of Dabura and Buu, known as Dabuu absorbed the others. It turns out your Earrings can Fuse two beings together permanently, or until they are hit by the technique Kamin taught me, the Shirubaa Bufu Kijutsu. We became the Warrior known as Jehan. Our power was tremendous, surpassing Dabuu's. We used the Shirubaa Bufu Kijutsu on Dabuua, splitting him back into Dabura and Majin Buu while we split back into Gohan and myself. Gohan killed Dabura with a single ki blast, then he focused on Majin Buu. Now, Dabuu had absorbed some very, very powerful warriors, and when Dabuu split back into Majin Buu and Dabura, Majin Buu held those that Dabuu had absorbed. When Buu tried to absorb Gohan, I got myself absorbed in his place. Using a special energy force field technique, I managed to keep him from absorbing me properly. However, he shrunk me into near-microscopic size. I wandered around inside of him while Gohan fought him on the outside, keeping him distracted from what was going on inside. Eventually, I freed the Saiyans Goku and Vegeta, as well as their sons Goten and Trunks. I also freed another Saiyan who ended up traveling with me to this timeline, Zarvon. We also freed the spirit of the good Majin Buu, which holds the form of what you last saw him as, Shin."

"The form that looks so much like the Dai Kaio?" Shin asks.

"Indeed," Jesse agrees, "it turns out that by absorbing the South Supreme Kai and the Dai Kaio, a schism was created in Buu's power. The good Majin Buu is not quite as powerful as Buu's true, original form, but it is still quite powerful. And by releasing the evil Buu's hold on that goodness, everything that was blocking his power was gone and he reverted to his original form and power."

"Oh no," Shin gasps, "how did you defeat him?"

"Dunno," Jesse admits, "he was being overmatched by Gohan and he was getting really, really mad. Rips in the Space/Time continuum began to open and all of existence was beginning to come under threat of Buu. I used a technique Kamin taught me to repair the rips, but Buu knocked myself and a Saiyan by the name of Zarvon into one of the rips before it closed. Luckily, I had already fully initiated the technique and the rips were closed. I can only hope that Gohan was able to destroy the evil Buu once and for all after Zarvon and myself were transported to this time."

"Remarkable," Shin says, "and you feel a lot stronger than you were when we last met."

"Myself, Trunks, and Zarvon just spent two days in a room called the Hpyerbolic Time Chamber. I believe its true name is Room of Spirit and Time. I have also spent six thousand years training to fight Dabura. I have gotten much, much stronger."

"You spent two days in such a room?" Shin gasps, "no mortal has ever spent even a full day in there!"

"No Saiyan except for Son Goku has ever spent time in one, and he lasted longer than anyone else ever has," Jesse points out, "Zarvon is a pureblooded Saiyan and Trunks is a half Saiyan. And I have had the benefit of being trained by a Supreme Kai, so I am more mentally fortified than any other human to have ever gone through it."

"So you received two years of training with a pair of Saiyans?" Shin asks.

"A pair of Saiyan who are at least Super Saiyan 2," Jesse says, "for a while, I was the second strongest one in there until Zarvon's power level started rising fast. Now, he's the most powerful being in the universe since he can become a Golden Oozaru."

"A Golden Oozaru," Shin whispers, "I remember when I last felt the power of a Golden Oozaru. It was three thousand years ago. He was the last Saiyan to ever even reach the Super Saiyan level. I believe he was a ancestor of the last Saiyan Prince."

"He probably was," Jesse says, "young Trunks is actually stronger than Zarvon unless Zarvon transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 or becomes a Golden Oozaru. And I am almost their equal with the various techniques I have learned that can increase my power level. When Dabura and I meet again, he shall die. I am now his equal, if not his superior."

"That means you are stronger than I am," Shin says, "Jesse, do you wish to try and draw the Z Sword?"

"I have no need of the Z Sword, nor do I want to try and use it," Jesse says, "I have seen what it can do. The way it gives incredible power is nothing more than glorified weight training. True, it is a mighty sword, but its true power lies with what is locked away inside of it. An East Supreme Kai from fifteen generations ago is trapped inside. He can only be released when the Z Sword is broken. I watched as Goku threw a block of katchin at Gohan, who tried to slice the block with the Z Sword. The Z Sword did not hold and snapped."

"The Z Sword holds an ancient Supreme Kai?" Kibito asks, "how remarkable."

"Even more remarkable is that the Old Kai can unlock a persons hidden powers, particularly the Mystic Force," Jesse adds, "when he unlocked Gohan's power with the Mystic Force, Gohan almost equaled the South Supreme Kai and the Dai Kaio in raw power. Too bad for him he had let his fighting sense dull. If he hadn't, things might have turned out differently. Then again, they may have turned out for the worst."

"This sounds truly remarkable," Shin says, "what of this Gohan's counterpart in this reality?"

"His fighting sense is honed sharper than anyone I have ever met," Jesse says, "he is very strong, being a Super Saiyan 2 just like his father. They are two of the strongest beings in existence. Only Trunks and Zarvon are hands-down stronger, though my counterpart and myself come fairly close. We can become stronger than Gohan and Goku, but we cannot hold that amount of power up for long."

"Incredible," Shin murmurs, "you mortals are quite gifted, reaching levels of power that only the Kai's have been able to reach."

"We're gifted," Jesse says, "Saiyans have a natural aptitude for battle. They don't have the vast abilities that you Kai's possess, but they do possess more raw power. I was trained by Kamin, so I have an edge in gaining strength. My counterpart has taken in a young woman whom Zarvon and myself knew the past version of as an apprentice, and has even gone so far as to get a Jagaan installed on her."

"That's monstrous!" Shin gasps, "Jagaan's are incredibly painful to install. Part of the brain is removed! If the Jagaan is ever removed, then the person who possessed it will suffer from mental deficiencies if they even survive having it removed."

"I know, and I was mad at my counterpart for doing it, but apparently Videl wanted it," Jesse sighs, "so, Shin, shall we go and join them? It would be a good idea to get to know your allies, and we can head Babidi off by going ahead and getting the Buu egg and hiding it. I never learned where it was in my timeline. Babidi had already moved it to his spaceship by then. If they are cloaked when they arrive, my counterpart and myself can lead you to them by locking onto Dabura."

"That's good," Shin says, "let's go. If your allies are as powerful as you say, then we won't need to gather any of the warrior's from the Grand Kai's planet."

"The only ones there who could make a difference are Gohan and Goku," Jesse says, "though if Piccolo merged with Kami, and then Girin, he would be an even more formidable ally."

"Of course," Shin says, "where are we going? Kibito and myself can go under our own power." Shin then realizes something and stares at Jesse." How did you get here, by the way?"

"I learned the Yardrat technique of Instant Transmission from the Goku of my timeline," Jesse replies, "and I have absorbed the fighting knowledge of this timelines Goku. He has been in Otherworld even longer than the Goku of my timeline, despite not being as strong. He's not far behind though. We are heading to Kami's Lookout."

Shin nods. "Earth's Lookout it is, then."

A golden aura envelops the three and they vanish in a flash of bright golden light.

Earth, Kami's Lookout

Jesse, Shin, and Kibito appear in a blaze of bright golden light, startling everyone except for Mr. Popo and Mirai Jesse.

"I take it these two are supposed to make a difference," Mirai Videl says disdainfully.

"Mind your manners, missy," Jesse snaps, "you are speaking to the East Supreme Kai and his retainer. Shin, here, is the highest ranking being in the universe. I suppose my counterpart and myself are just below him, since the apprentice of a Supreme Kai outranks a retainer like Kibito, and Kibito outranks the Grand Kai. No offense, big guy."

"None taken," Kibito says seriously. He had highly respected the Four Heroes six thousand years ago, and his respect for them had grown after they had done their best to stop Dabura during the final battle of that war. Jesse had been trapped in Limbo for six millennia, and anyone who could survive there with their sanity intact deserved respect. However, this slip of a girl needed to be taught a lesson.

"Young lady, I would appreciate it if you showed us some respect," Kibito says sternly, "it is not your place to approve or disapprove of of us."

"Videl, I would show Kibito some respect," Zarvon cautions, "I fought him in the Tenkaichi Budoukai that took place the very day the whole mess with Majin Buu, Dabura, and Babidi started in my timeline, and if he had not been holding back so much he would had torn me apart."

"How much did my counterpart hold back?" Kibito asks.

"He fought at about ten percent of his full power," Jesse answers, "he and Zarvon really clashed hard, though I don't know why he didn't use his full power. You and Zarvon would have been fairly close had he somehow gone Super Saiyan, but that didn't happen till later."

Mirai Jesse walks up and kneels before Shin. "It is good seeing you again, sir. I am sorry that I was not there all those millennia ago to help you against Majin Buu."

"It's all right, Jesse," Shin says kindly, "stand up. You did your best in the Demon Wars, and now you are here for the final confrontation against Majin Buu."

"Actually, we don't want another confrontation with Buu," Jesse says, "even as weakened as he is, he can still overpower even our best fighter, Zarvon. Even if Trunks and I Fuse using the Metamoreize Fusion Dance, we won't gain enough power to stop him. And since it would likely cause us to permanently become one, my counterpart and I probably won't be Fusing."

"Even though two of you is two too many," Zarvon chuckles. Both Jesse and Mirai Jesse manage to look wounded while Mirai Trunks and Mirai Videl laugh.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh," Mirai Jesse and Jesse say drily in unison.

Videl pales. "Okay, that was really, really creepy."

"Whatever do you mean?" both Jesse's asks in unison again. They were synching their words using telepathy, but is was so subtle that Videl could not detect it.

"That!" Videl says, "that is really, really creepy."

"Say what?" Again, in unison, and now everyone else was beginning to be creeped out a bit as well. Except for Zarvon, since he had gotten used to hearing Gotenks' weird double voice as well as the voice of Truse, the Fusion of Jesse and Mirai Trunks.

"Stop it!" Videl screeches, "stop doing that! Its too weird!"

"What, you mean this?" both Jesse's ask in unison with a smug grin.

"Yes! Stop it!"

Both Jesse's grin and say one last thing in unison. "Sure, whatever."

"That was so much fun," Mirai Jesse adds with a teasing grin.

"Indeed it was," Jesse agrees smugly, "I know how to get under Videl's skin almost as much as you do, my older self. I went to school with her. So did Zarvon. Plucky girl. Softened up a bit later on though."

"That was when she started falling for Gohan, remember?" Zarvon reminds his time traveling companion, "by the way, you never seemed to doubt her attraction to him even when she was hiding it well. You knew?"

"Of course I knew," Jesse retorts, "she was thinking so loudly about him sometimes that I couldn't help but hear her, and I did my best to block her out! I knew the very day she discovered Gohan being the Great Saiyaman."

"Who is this Gohan?" Mirai Videl asks.

"A demi-Saiyan we went to school with in our home timeline," Jesse replies, "your alternate self will probably be married to him by the time we get back, if we ever get back."

"You're kidding, right?" Mirai Videl asks.

"Trust me when I say it still took months of being Gohan's friend for your younger self to fall for him," Jesse replies, "plus, he was saving her life almost every day under a corny superhero costume and name. By the Kai's those poses were ridiculous! But Gohan's sweet, caring nature and later on him giving her personal flying lessons made her see what a great guy he was. So unlike Sharpner."

"How in the world can you compare the two?" Zarvon asks, "Gohan was only blonde when he was a Super Saiyan, and they are both male and both attened Orange Star High and were friends with Erasa and Videl. That's all they had in common."

Jesse laughs. "Good point. Sharpner was the epitome of an arrogant jock and Gohan the sweet dork."

"I think you came close to taking the title of 'School's Biggest Dork' from Gohan though," Zarvon chuckles, "though not the sweetest. The only person I have ever met that is more compassionate than Gohan is his father. It's hard to believe that Goku is the second strongest being to ever live."

"That's Goku for ya," Bulma chuckles, "I really wish he could have been here to see Trunks defeat the Androids."

"He did watch as Trunks defeated the Androids and Cell," Jesse pipes up, "him, Gohan, all the Z Warriors were watching from the Grand Kai's planet. Every single one of them is proud of Trunks. Dunno about Vegeta though. He's on guard duty down in Hell."

"Guard duty?" Bulma asks, "I was sure he'd be one of the inmates."

"Nah, sacrificing himself to try and stop the Androids was selfless enough for King Yemma to allow him a second chance," Jesse replies, "Zarvon's counterpart is the same way. Me and my counterpart are ehading for that judgment as well."

"Really?" Bulma says, "you guys seem to be such great guys. How could you end up having to get a second chance to get into Heaven?"

"Rather not talk about it," both Jesse's say in unison, raising the hair on the back of Mirai Videl's neck. Both Jesse's share a knowing grin at that.

"This is all very interesting, but we do have other business at hand," Shin says.

"Of course," Jesse says, "Shin, could you take us to the Buu Egg? We get ahold of it and Babidi will have to come to us."

"Certainly," Shin says.

"I'll see you guys back at Capsule Corps," Bulma says, "take care everyone."

"This is just a retrieval mission," Zarvon grunts, "I doubt there'd be any need for caution."

"The slightest jarring could possibly release Majin Buu," Shin warns.

"I don't think so," Jesse says, "we had a bit of a skirmish, in which I lost my head to Dabura, in front of the Buu Egg. Quite a few high level ki beams hit it. We don't need to be gentle if we don't really have to be."

"Of course," Shin says, "Jesse, how much did you learn about Majin Buu in your timeline."

"Not really a lot," Jesse admits, "your counterpart and Kibito's counterpart told me of the battles Buu had with the other Supreme Kai's and the Dai Kaio, as well of the horror he had spread throughout the universe. I met Bibidi's father in Limbo. Little guy told me of the spells used to create Majin Buu."

"Same here," Mirai Jesse says, "between training Videl, I studied those spells and I've come up with a way to release the Dai Kaio and the South Supreme Kai. Well, almost. Right now I'd just split Buu into a good half and an evil half. And since Buu was originally evil, the evil half would have more power."

"Sounds similar to what happened to our Buu," Jesse says, "he split into a good and evil half. Videl's father, surprisingly enough, helped bring out the good in him."

"My father?" Mirai Videl gapes, "but how?"

"I'm assuming your father died fighting the Androids," Jesse says, "well, in our timeline when Cell reached his perfect self, your father was there when young Gohan defeated Cell. Since no one really saw what happened because of the brightness of the dueling Kamehameha Waves and because the Z Warriors promptly left the battlefield, he took the credit. He was still living off that lie when Zarvon and I arrived on Earth. Made your younger self quite obnoxious at times, to tell the truth. Didn't hold much with the way her father acted, but she still loved him. Anyway, he somehow befriended the pink tub of lard. When he almost got killed by a deranged gunman, Buu lost it and split in half. The fat half was the good half, and he held the appearance Buu will have if he gets released here, while the evil Buu was just plain ugly from what I've been told. Only Hercule and the good Buu really saw him before the evil Buu absorbed the good on."

"My father did that?" Mirai Videl asks.

"I'm willing to bet that old Hercule has undergone a major change of heart by now," Jesse chuckles ruefully, "by now he's likely related to the real person who killed Cell, though I doubt he would tell the world that."

"You really think my counterpart would marry this Gohan, don't you," Mirai Videl says acidly.

"My dear, I'd stake my life on it," Jesse replies.

"Oh, that reminds me of something," Mirai Bulma says, "I had been working on a two-seater Time Machine when our Gohan started training Trunks. I thought that when Gohan went back in time, Trunks would want to go with him. But when Gohan died, I scrapped that project. I had gotten the basic frame put together, but it can easily be modified to hold more people. I think Trunks and myself would like to go back with you for a visit."

"You should probably make room for a few more," Mirai Jesse says, "I'd like to take a look at what the world looks like in the past. And I'm sure Videl would like to see how life for her other self turned out."

"Damn right," Videl says evenly.

"So, Shin, care to take us to where ever the Buu Egg is located?" Jesse asks.

"Yes, let us go," Shin says.

"I'll head on back to Capsule Corps, start preparing dinner for you Saiyans," Bulma says.

"What about the armor?" Mirai Videl asks.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Bulma says, "I know Trunks and Zarvon will want Saiyan armor."

"Most definitely," Zarvon says, "my armor was destroyed eventually over the two years of training we received."

"Can the armor stretch to Oozaru size?" Jesse asks, "Zarvon will need it."

"He has his tail again?" Bulma remarks.

"Zarvon is currently the strongest being in the universe," Jesse replies evenly, "he is a Super Saiyan 3, and beyond that a Golden Oozaru."

"Isn't the Golden Oozaru accessible from even the basic Super Saiyan transformation?" Shin asks.

The three who had just recently gotten out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber blink in a stunned silence.

Guys?" Bulma asks. No answer.

"Um, guys?" Mirai Videl asks tentatively.

"Excuse me," Jesse says, his eyes hard. He vanishes in the Instant Transmission.

"Where did he go?" Zarvon asks, startled.

"Why did you space out like that?" Mirai Videl asks.

"Because they had likely never heard of a Saiyan who wasn't a Super Saiyan 3 transforming into a Golden Oozaru," Mirai Jesse remarks, then looks at Shin, "how do you know that the Golden Oozaru transformation is accessible from the first two Super Saiyan levels?"

"I am a Kai, after all, and I was worried about the destructive power of the Golden Oozaru's and the Saiyans in general," Shin replies, "the level of strength a Golden Oozaru has is based off of whatever Super Saiyan level that the Saiyan is in, but it isn't that much of a difference."

"While Jesse is gone, here is your new Saiyan armor," Bulma says, handing both Zarvon and Trunks a capsule full of the armor. The two go off to another room and easily find a set of armor for the each of them. Zarvon chose a black bodysuit with white armor and blue shoulder pads along with white gloves and boots. Trunks chose a blue bodysuit with white armor and gloves with white boots and no shoulder pads.

"Thanks mom, these are perfect," Trunks says as he walks out, pulling the gloves on.

"Very good, lady Bulma," Zarvon rumbles as he follows his prince, "this even appears to be of higher quality than my old set of armor."

"Thank you, Zarvon," Bulma beams at the praise, "it's so nice to hear praise from more than just Trunks."

Jesse reappears, looking a little friendlier than he had when he left.

"Where did you go?" Mirai Jesse asks.

"Took a trip to Hell to beat someone up to release my anger," Jesse replies, "came across Cell. He's absorbed 17 and 18 in Hell and is in his perfect form now. You have any idea how much religious dogma does not correctly describe Hell? Yes, some fire and brimstone, but its more like continuous torture, day in day out.

Trunks gulps. "Then at least he's already dead."

"Um, excuse me, but you're more powerful than he is now," Jesse tells Trunks, "heck, I'm stronger than he is, a fact that I proved to him by trouncing him."

"In less than five minutes?" Mirai Videl asks, "this Cell must not be very strong then."

"No, he's very strong," Trunks says, "Jesse, how did you beat him in less than a minute?"

"I went all out," Jesse replies, "Geyser of Power, Powaaanpu x5, and Kaioh-ken x20 all at once."

Zarvon and Trunks gulp while Mirai Jesse lets out a low whistle. They both had seen how strong and fierce Jesse was when using those three techniques and Mirai Jesse knew how much power was given by those three techniques combined. Jesse had once given Zarvon as a Super Saiyan 3 a good workout in the minute and a half he had when using all three techniques at their fullest.

"How did your body handle it?" Mirai Jesse asks. Using all three techniques at once created a tremendous strain on the body, much like the Kaioh-ken Attack did to those who were not properly prepared for it by fully mastering the Kaioh-ken Style.

"I think I bruised a muscle in my upper right arm, and I hit Cell so hard that I may have sprained a finger," Jesse replies, "other than that, I feel a little winded."

Zarvon, knowing Jesse's stamina, pales at how much power that meant he had channeled. "I am still amazed that a mere human can possess that much power."

"Hey, Gohan is the most powerful being we have ever met, and he is half Saiyan half human," Jesse says, "and if a half-breed Saiyan is that strong, then a pureblood Saiyan should be stronger. So it has to be the mix that gives Gohan such incredible potential. Humans ae far from weak. Remember, I was stronger than you practically until you became a Super Saiyan 2."

"Actually, you were stronger than me until I Ascended," Zarvon replies, "now, can we please go and get the Buu Egg?"

"I'll be seeing you, sweetie," Bulma says to Trunks as she climbs back into her jetcoptor, "good luck!"

"I sincerely hope that we do not need it," Shin says as he begins to envelop Trunks, Zarvon, Mirai Jesse, Jesse, Mirai Videl, Kibito, and himself in a teleportation aura. The various warriors vanish in a flash of blazing gold light.

Shin deposited the various warriors and himself on an island fairly untouched by human habitation. It was quite large, and possessed a large number of different types of terrain. Jesse immediately recognizes it from a few hazy memories he got from his Fusion with Gohan.

"Hey, this is the island where Piccolo trained Gohan!" Jesse exclaims.

"It is?" Trunks asks, "wow. Is this where the Buu Egg is kept?"

"It is," Shin confirms, "over there, deep underground."

The assembled warriors look and see a large trench that went deep.

"Oh my," Shin gasps, "it appears we may be too late. Babidi must have come early."

"No, that was created by the Saiyan warrior Nappa when he and Vegeta first arrived on Earth," Jesse says, 'remembering' from Gohan's memory, "he demonstrated his power by using an energy blast to create it. Gohan nearly wet himself at that display."

"My son did that?" Zarvon says, slightly impressed, "he must have definitely been a Saiyan Elite then."

"Why didn't the blast, so close to the Buu Egg, release Majin Buu?" Shin demands.

"Sir, a measly attack like the one that created that might seem to create a lot of damage, but you could be beaten nearly to death and still be able to do more than that little pothole."

"Well, it will make reaching the Buu Egg much easier," Shin says as he relaxed.

"Easy is good," Jesse says.

"Where do we take the Buu Egg?" Zarvon asks, "since we know moving it won't release him prematurely, we could take it someplace Babidi can never reach and then deal with the bug when he arrives."

"Why not go and deal with Babidi right now?" Mirai Videl asks.

"Because Trunks and Zarvon have no way to survive in the vacuum of space," Mirai Jesse says, "the rest of us could; Shin and Kibito because they are Kai's, and myself and myself because we have techniques that can allow us to survive in the vacuum of space."

"That and because we just can't detect the little yellow pipsqueak," Jesse adds, "I've tried everything to detect, and even fortuneteller Baba can't locate him. Of course, she couldn't locate us either."

"Well then, lets go down and get the Buu Egg," Mirai Jesse says, "my counterpart, Videl, and myself can use our telekinetic abilities to finish the digging. Blasting away would be irresponsible and dangerous. The risk of just blasting it open is too much."

"Jesse, are you sure that I am not strong enough to take on Buu's first form?" Zarvon asks.

"As a Golden Oozaru, you might be able to," Jesse answers, "but I never discovered exactly how much power he had in his current form. You are not strong enough to take on his true form. He is several times more powerful than you are, even at your best."

"Be that as it may, we will not be facing Majin Buu if we can help it," Shin says, "we will be taking the Buu Egg to the Planet of the Kai's and keep it there for all time. There it will forever be out of the reach of Babidi and anyone else who would wish to release Majin Buu."

"Are you sure that we can take this thing through such methods of transport without weakening the seal on it?" Mirai Jesse asks, "even the Yardrat technique of Instant Transmission and the technique used by Earth's Kami to visit Earth's Check-in Station could weaken the seals keeping Buu inside the Egg."

"Good point," Shin says, "and having Buu loose in Otherworld would be even worse than having him loose in the living world. Dying in Otherworld would result in passing into oblivion."

"And even being near oblivion is not fun," Jesse says, "I used up too much energy trying to destroy Dabura and almost passed on into oblivion."

"Well, if we can't risk taking this thing to Otherworld, where do we take it?" Mirai Videl asks.

"Good question," Trunks says.

"Well, there's always just hiding it in a place that would be advantageous for us to fight and wait for Babidi to come along with his dregs to try and take it from us," Jesse suggests.

"That is what we will do," Shin says, "after this, Kibito and I can take it somewhere else where no one would think of looking for it."

"How can you do that without teleporting in some fashion?" Mirai Jesse asks, "you will need to keep an eye on the universe, after all."

"You do remember how fast the ships of the Southern Quadrant can be, do you not?" Shin asks with an impish smile, "we will be using one of those."

"I swear, you're as much a speed hound as the Kai that took your place overseeing most of the functions of the Eastern Quadrant!" Mirai Jesse sighs while Jesse laughs, "oh shut up you."

"I'm sorry, but at least you could say you're laughing at yourself," Jesse says cheekily. That sends Trunks and Zarvon howling with laughter while Mirai Jesse fumes.

"Two of you is definitely one too many," Mirai Videl snickers.

"Your telling me," Mirai Jesse grumbles.

"I agree with that statement," Jesse chuckles, "don't be a stick in the mud."

"And you're a cheeky bastard," Mirai Jesse retorts.

"You do realize that you're insulting yourselves, right?" Kibito asks.

"Of course!" the two Jesse's chorus, "but its all in fun!"

"Let's go and hide the Buu Egg," Jesse continues.

"Question," Zarvon says, "where do we hide the damn thing?"

"Well, I would suggest the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but the door's too small and the shift of Space/Time might unleash Buu," Mirai Jesse says.

"There's always moving it to some desert and someone waits for Babidi's henchmen to come and get it," Jesse adds, "we got plenty of options, its just deciding which one to use that is the problem. I would suggest the moon, but only four of us can survive in the vacuum of space."

"Actually, all of us but Zarvon and Trunks," Mirai Jesse says.

"Ah, you taught her the barrier techniques?" Jesse asks.

"But of course," Mirai Jesse chuckles smugly, "I would be a poor teacher if I did not teach her that much. After all, Kamin taught us so much in a few years. I spent the first three years of Videl's apprenticeship raising her power level and training her in ki manipulation. Then she received her Jagaan. The last five years have been used teaching her various techniques and other uses of her power."

"About how strong is she?" Jesse asks, "in terms of the system of the Iceling Frieza and his empire, that is."

"Not sure the exact power level," Mirai Jesse admits, "but she's roughly six percent stronger than the Iceling Frieza. Perhaps as strong as Frieza's brother, Cooler."

"That would put her at about as strong as Olibu was, wouldn't it?" Jesse asks.

"She can get stronger with some power-up techniques, but that's her general best, yes," Mirai Jesse admits.

"So she's stronger than we were when we got trapped in Limbo," Jesse chuckles, "quite an accomplishment for a mere human."

"Mere human?" Mirai Videl growls.

"Of course," Jesse replies with mock innocence, "me, you, and my future counterpart are merely human. Our potential is nothing compared to that of Zarvon and Trunks. Heck, as Super Saiyan 2's they have more power than any of us can achieve. Well, except me but that's only because I just spent two years training with them and I learned the Kaioh-ken Attack."

"The special technique of the style of the North Kai?" Mirai Jesse asks, surprised, "how'd you learn it?"

"Went to the Grand Kai's planet and talked to Son Goku, the only being to master his style," Jesse replies, "we traded fighting knowledge. I gave him some of our techniques and he gave me practically his entire fighting knowledge. I just wanted the Kaioh-ken Attack and maybe the Kamehameha of the Kamesennin Style but he surprised me."

"He put that knowledge to good use in training us," Zarvon says, "he completely overwhelmed Trunks and myself and forced Trunks into Super Saiyan 2. Then Trunks used the same tactic on me and I was finally able to become a Super Saiyan 2 once again."

"You mean you forgot how?" Mirai Videl asks.

"No, but when I had Ascended before I was tapping into the Mystic Force within me somehow, and that made me Ascend quickly all the way into a Golden Oozaru," Zarvon replies, "then when Jesse and I were thrown into that Space/Time rip, it messed me up and I could only become a normal Super Saiyan. When I tried to Ascend, my body resisted and tried to become an extremely muscled form of Super Saiyan. However, since my body had somehow become accustomed to Ascending into Super Saiyan 2, it kinda shorted out and I passed out."

"Bummer," Mirai Jesse comments, "but that problem is over now, right?"

"It is," Zarvon replies, "it took almost the entire two years, but with the help of Jesse and Trunks I was able to transform into a Super Saiyan 3 again."

As the group talks, they fly over to the hole in the ground created by Nappa years ago.

"Both Jesse's and miss Videl, you will come with me," Shin says. The three humans nod and follow the East Supreme Kai down until the reached the bottom of the hole.

"The Buu Egg is two hundred feet down," Shin says, "directly below us."

"Not a problem," Jesse says, his eyes beginning to glow a faint silver. Mirai Jesse's eyes glow silver as well while Mirai Videl removes her headband and opens her Jagaan eye. The indigo eye begins to glow with indigo colored light as she focuses her psychic power on the ground below them. The ground begins to shake, crack, and split. Dirt and rock floats up as the trio of psychics use their power to deepen the rift in the Earth. Jesse would use a wave of pure telekinetic force to loosen the ground beneath them while Mirai Jesse would shatter the rocks beneath them. Mirai Videl would then everything they loosed up and pile it onto the edge of the rift.

This continued for nearly an hour until they finally uncovered the Buu Egg.

"That is what holds the greatest threat to the universe?" Videl asks skeptically when they telekinetically lift the Buu Egg up to the surface.

"Yep," Jesse says gravely, "that holds Majin Buu. It may not look like much, and he may not look like much, but appearances can be deceiving."

"Take Jesse for example," Zarvon adds glibly, "he looks like a skinny wimp, but in reality he is one of the most fearsome warriors I have ever met."

"Skinny?" Jesse demands incredulously while Mirai Jesse echoes his tone with "Wimp?".

"Uh huh," Zarvon replies with a cheeky smile, "neither one of you look very threatening, and yet you are tremendously powerful."

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or complimented," Jesse tells his older self, who agrees.

"Its kinda too bad we really need him," Mirai Jesse says, a vicious smile on his face, "otherwise we could just kill him."

Jesse looks at his older self appraisingly, a thought forming in his mind. He decides to think on it later. His older self had had eight more years to sharpen his psychic powers, and he had had someone with a very powerful Jagaan eye to practice his abilities with. Then, as soon as the smile had appeared on Mirai Jesse's face, it disappears.

"So, where do we put it?" Mirai Jesse asks.

"Well, we need a place where we can have a large battle," Shin says, "there are many such places on Earth that we can use."

"I know a place we can use," Mirai Trunks grins, "it's where Frieza landed. The area there is large and spacious, and there are many places we can hide out if we have to."

"Dabura can sense ki," Shin says, "and so can Babidi. It is possible that Babidi can give this ability to his other slaves. We cannot rely on our ability to hide our ki."

"Don't worry," Jesse chuckles, "my older self and I can distract Dabura. Actually, we can confuse the Hell out of him. He manages to beat one of us down, the other pops up to take care of him."

"Which of us would get to take him on, though?" Mirai Jesse asks.

"You would, of course," Jesse replies, "I've already had my chance, and I failed. He beat me to a bloody pulp and later killed me. A word of advice: use the Geyser of Power right at the start. Keeping it up after the battle has been going on for a bit is a bad move. You'll be too hurt to focus properly, or too exhausted. I hope you've been building up your energy reserves."

"I have," Mirai Jesse replies, "so we will distract Dabura. Can everyone else deal with the rest of Babidi's minions?"

"If he hasn't found anyone else in the ten years of difference between our two times," Jesse answers, "Shin can deal with Yakon, and Videl can deal with Pui Pui. Zarvon and Trunks can eliminate the wizard themselves, or take care of Dabura in the event that we fail. They are our trump cards: if Babidi somehow releases Majin Buu, they are our only chances at eliminating him before something really bad happens."

"Which I really hope doesn't happen," Zarvon says, then looks at Mirai Jesse, "you said you could split the two of them into good and evil halves if Buu gets released, right?"

Mirai Jesse nods. "I can. It'll be difficult, but it can be done. I derived it from the techniques Earth's Guardians use to expel the evil from them to become worthy of the full range of their abilities as Guardian."

"That must be the technique that Piccolo used to split into Piccolo Daimou and Kami," Jesse muses, "only the evil was so powerful that it refused to dissipate and formed a physical shell. Which is quite amazing. I wonder if you could do that to Dabura to weaken him?"

"I doubt it," Mirai Jesse says, "but it is an idea. If we split him into separate good and evil components, he would be weakened enough for it to be a very interesting battle."

"Dabura is as good as dead," Jesse promises, "one of us can give him a good enough fight, the other can finish him off. One of us alone may fail, both of us will not."

"Wouldn't it be better to fight him together?" Zarvon asks.

"No," both Jesse's say in unison, then Jesse shakes his head, continuing, "for a warrior like Dabura, throwing him off balance would be better. First, we throw him off balance simply by being out of Limbo. Then, when the one who fights him first is defeated, he'll think that he will no longer have to worry about the disciple of the North Supreme Kai. Then, the other of us will appear and give him a major shock. The one who stays back will then attack him and hopefully defeat him. Even if we don't beat him and die, he will be weakened enough for any of you to beat him. Zarvon, Trunks, you two may not even need to transform to take care of him."

"He's the only one we would need to transform to take care of," Zarvon adds, "that Yakon only perished at Goku's hands because of the tactic he used to kill him. And Prince Vegeta killed Pui Pui without even transforming."

"Unless Grendel has achieved his power," Jesse says, "if he has, then you may be in some trouble. His potential, while not quite as dangerous as his grandfather's special ability, would put his power level comparable to that of Zarvon as a Super Saiyan 3."

"So, will someone be staying to keep an eye on this thing?" Mirai Videl says, indicating the Buu Egg.

""I will stay and guard the Buu Egg," Kibito vows.

"First, we'd better get it to our chosen battle site," Jesse says, lifting the Buu Egg telekinetically, "lad the way Trunks. You're the only one with even a clue as to where it is."

The seven warriors take flight, Trunks in the lead. It only takes them half an hour to reach the site of the future battle, the place where Frieza and his father had finally met their end. In one timeline, they had been defeated by Son Goku. In another, they had been defeated by Trunks Briefs.

The terrain turned out to be mountainous, providing several places for them to hide should they need it.

"Shouldn't we bury this thing about as deep as we found it?" Zarvon suggests, "I would think that Babidi would be suspicious to find it in open ground."

"Good idea," Mirai Videl says as she powers up slightly and forces as much power as she could into her telekinesis. With a great mental heave, she lifts up a column of dirt, soil, and rock into the air that was close to a hundred feet in diameter.

"Put it in," Mirai Videl strains. She wasn't used to such an effort with her telekinesis.

"Of course," Jesse says as he telekinetically lifts the Buu Egg and lowers it to the bottom of the hole created from Mirai Videl's telekinesis. With a mental shrug, Mirai Videl releases her hold on the giant block of dirt, soil, and rock. It comes crashing down, sending up clouds of dust and shaking the ground slightly. When the dust settles, the entire area is even rockier than before.

"Good work," Jesse says approvingly, "telekinesis isn't your strong suit, is it?"

"I don't do much work on that scale," Mirai Videl grunts, her mind strained at the effort she had just put it through.

"Should've let one of us do it then," Jesse replies, "we can handle such a job with ease. Stick to what you know you can do. Only do something that is beyond your capabilities when you have no say in the matter. Otherwise, you're just asking for trouble. Trunks and Gohan are perfect examples of that. Fighting the androids was beyond their capabilities, but if they didn't fight then the androids would have wreaked supreme havoc over the entire world, worse than what they did do. It finally paid off, because they were always able to escape or were left for dead. By the time Trunks was able to defeat the androids, he had become one of the strongest warriors in existence, and in fact one of the strongest warriors in the last four thousand years."

"The strongest is still Majin Buu at his true form," Zarvon adds, "and the South Supreme Kai and the Dai Kaio were close in strength to him."

"Lets get back to Capsule Corps and relax," Jesse suggests, "tomorrow is a big day."

Shin teleports them all, except for Kibito who will be standing watch over the terrain to make sure Babidi doesn't show up early, back to Capsule Corps for rest and relaxation.

"Shin, do you think you could visit King Yemma and tell him to get ready to over a day of life to the warrior's Vegeta, Son Gohan, and Son Goku?" Jesse asks, "if we need back-up, they are the only ones who will be able to give it. I can teleport to the Grand Kai's planet and tell the Sons and then teleport to Hell to tell Vegeta so they can get ready."

"What about my counterpart?" Zarvon asks.

"Your counterpart wouldn't be strong enough," Jesse says, "he'd be as strong as you were when you got to this timeline, minus the Super Saiyan transformation."

"Good point," Zarvon concedes, "isn't there anyone else we could get to help us?"

"None," Jesse says gravely, "I'm afraid the only ones dead who could be of any real help against Majin Buu should he be released are Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta. Gohan and Goku should know the Fusion Dance, and as Ascendant Super Saiyans they should be strong enough to really hurt Majin Buu. I can imprint the knowledge of the Fusion Dance into Vegeta's mind and he could Fuse with Trunks. Or Goku and Vegeta could Fuse into Gogeta and Gohan and Trunks could Fuse into someone."

"I don't think Vegeta would consent to share a body with Goku," Bulma says dryly.

"Your probably right," Jesse admits, "it took seven years of change and a lot of talking from Goku to get Vegeta to do it in our timeline. But their power was enormous. Almost as much as Zarvon's is now as a Golden Oozaru. And the only reason it matters who Fuses with who is the combination of personalities. Goku and Vegeta Fused made the ultimate fighter. The Trunks of my time and Goten, the younger son of Goku, Fused into Gotenks, and he was even more arrogant than Vegeta. Their power was great, as much as Goku's, but it was far from enough. And they weren't even eight. But if we can get two Fusions of all the Saiyans, then we can get a lot of power on our side. Hopefully enough to stop Buu if he is released."

"And if it isn't?" Shin asks.

"Then we ain't got a chance," Jesse says gravely, "our only chance is if Majin Buu is not released. If we can kill Babidi, then the universe is safe from the threat of Majin Buu for the rest of eternity."

"And that is good," Zarvon says, "I've fought Majin Buu at his strongest. I was nowhere near as strong as he was, but I was able to hinder him for a little while. I wish I knew how he was defeated in our time."

"Probably got Gohan pissed at him," Jesse replies evenly.

"I still remember when Cell pushed Gohan over the edge," Mirai Trunks says, "I can believe that getting Gohan mad at you is very hazardous to your health."

"Gohan possesses three great powers," Jesse says, "the Mystic Force, the Rage, and another power for which I have no name. The Rage is what gives him his power boost whenever he got really pissed off. The Mystic Force is what gave him his final power boost. The other had already been unlocked."

"That was the power that the Namekian Elder Guru gave him," Bulma says, "it was unlocked when he traveled to Namek with me and Krillin."

"Well, Zarvon and myself do possess the Mystic Force," Jesse says, "in fact, its what gave Zarvon his big powers boost into the three realms of Super Saiyan. It isn't fully unlocked, but enough of it is to make him a lot stronger. He wouldn't even be half as strong as he is now without it."

"I have been trying to unlock the Mystic Force within myself," Mirai Jesse says, "I haven't unlocked it yet, but I am close."

"The meditation techniques?" Jesse asks and Mirai Jesse nods.

"I wish I had paid more attention to what the Old Kai was doing when he was unlocking Gohan's Mystic Forces," Jesse sighs.

"We could go and get the Z Sword," Shin suggests, "one of you can train with it until Babidi arrives."

"No," Jesse says, "the Z Sword is an incredibly powerful artifact. It took a Saiyan almost an entire day to master it. A human, even my counterpart and myself, would not be able to do that. Besides, Gohan had to go all the way to Super Saiyan 3 to draw it, and I can barely match that power, and then only for ninety seconds. It's best to use that as a last resort."

"We shall do that," Shin says, "I just hope we won't regret that decision."

"Shin, if we need the Z Sword to give us a power boost, it would be better to just break it then and there and get the Old Kai to unlock our Mystic Force," Jesse says seriously, "none of us will become as strong as Gohan was, but Zarvon should become strong enough to really hurt Majin Buu. None of us possess the Rage, and neither Zarvon or myself have enough of the Mystic Force to equal Gohan."

"Do we really have a chance?" Shin asks, "what if Babidi has come across some more powerful warriors from the Demon World?"

"It has been ten years," Jesse admits, "but the only one we would have to worry about is Grendel. I don't know how powerful he is supposed to be, but he is very powerful."

"Oh Trunks, I just remembered something," Bulma says, "during the first day you three were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I went to where you told me Dr. Gero's lab was. I went inside and found Android Sixteen as well as the beginnings of Androids 19 and 20. I did a little work on Android Sixteen and I'm almost done reprogramming him. From what you told me, he could be a big help. And since he is not organic and has no ki, Babidi wouldn't be able to detect him."

"You plan to use an artificial life form, much like the ones that have ravaged your planet for the last eighteen years, to protect it?" Shin asks in surprise.

"It's a sound plan," Jesse says, "from what I gather from the memories I shared with Gohan while we were Fused, Android Sixteen would be almost as powerful as you are, Shin. Perhaps a little stronger."

"Any help we can get will be appreciated," Shin admits, "but are you sure it is wise?"

"Well, if he goes haywire and tries to kill you, Trunks or Zarvon can dismantle him with his," Bulma says, "anyway, I need to get back to work on him. I was thinking of rebuilding Android Nineteen, but I decided against it. He wasn't even as powerful as Piccolo was before merging with Kami, meaning he was extremely weak. Too weak to be of any real help. I am installing that energy draining system on Android Sixteen though. It could be very useful."

Bulma returns to her work on the reformed Android Sixteen while the six warriors sit and talk, discussing battle strategies and learning from Zarvon the strengths and weaknesses of the fighters he saw under Babidi's enthrallment.

They have less than twenty-four hours to be ready for the coming of the wizard Babidi.

somewhere in space, Babidi's spaceship

"Dabura! Get in here!" The speaker was a little yellow alien with an orange cape and blue robe.

A tall red demon wearing a blue outfit with a white cape walks into the room. He glares down at his supposed master. "Yes, master Babidi?"

"We are almost to Earth," Babidi says, "my spells have reported that the two androids have been defeated. As it turns out, we should not have been afraid of them. The one who defeated them is strong, but not as strong as you. Plus, as flesh and blood, you can turn him to stone."

"Good," Dabura rumbles, "and it is good that we waited these ten years. My son Grendel has come into his full power, and we have several other powerful warriors that we did not have ten years ago."

"Yes yes," Babidi says off-handedly, "but now we are free to go and get my father's creation. When Majin Buu is released, he will destroy everything except those I choose for him not to destroy. Go and tell the pilot to set full speed to Earth."

"Yes, master Babidi," Dabura says with a bow. He leaves Babidi's chamber and heads for the cockpit of the ship with an evil smile on his face. When Majin Buu was released, he would use the Kai Earrings that he had taken off the carcass of a Kai during the Demon War and use them to Fuse with Majin Buu. And with a little of his dark magic poured into the Earrings, he would be in total control of the new Fused being. And when that was done, he would be the mightiest being to ever exist.

A note to the person who told me Frieza's max was fifteen million. I have not read the manga. I go by what the show said and what I decided for myself. My DBZ fics are a blend of the dubbed anime and the original Japanese versions. Some things just sound better in the Japanese version, such as Tenkaichi Budoukai instead of World Martial Arts Tournament. Kamesennin Style over Turtle School, though I do use both names depending on what is going on. Son Goku over Goku Son is another thing I like. The Sons are the only ones whom I say their names in the traditional Japanese style of the surname being first. Though surname being first does not matter for Vegeta, which I am glad for.

On the note of a normal Super Saiyan being able to transform into a Golden Oozaru. Okay, as far as I know, it is plausible. I have yet to see a DBGT episode where anyone transforms into a Golden Oozaru, but from what I gather Goku was definitely a Super Saiyan 3 when he became one, and as far as I know of Vegeta never reached Super Saiyan 3, though his power was comparable to one as Bebi Vegeta. Vegeta did reach Super Saiyan 4, however.

Well, I hope everyone leaves a review. I love hearing what people have to say about my work.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Jesse, Mirai Jesse, and Zarvon and some of the techniques and attacks used.

No power level chart this round. Everyone's power levels are the same as they were last chapter. Next chapter an updated chart will be put up, however. A few new power levels (Dabura, Grendel, and Babidi's other henchmen) as well as some changes in those previously listed.

Another note I need to make is that certain parts of this chapter are not for the squeamish. The fights in here will be brutal and graphic in some cases. That is why this story's rating has been upped to PG-13. Never thought I'd see the day where one of my own stories develops so much I need to change its rating.

It is the day of Babidi's arrival. Shin and the warrior's of Earth have done everything that they can do to finish the preparations for the coming battle. Bulma was able to complete her reprogramming of Android Sixteen. He proved to be just as gentle as his past counterpart was and he wanted to help protect the Earth against Babidi and his forces. From the look of things, Babidi's chances of freeing Majin Buu were very slim indeed. With such powerful warriors, Babidi's henchmen would be completely overwhelmed.

"Shin, can you detect Babidi?" Jesse asks.

"I cannot," Shin admits, "he has spells that can keep me from sensing him and his minions. We will have to wait for Kibito to send the signal."

"What is the signal, anyway?" Mirai Videl asks.

"He'll raise his ki so that we can detect it," Jesse says simply, "simple, yet effective. I just hope that if Babidi detects him raising his ki, he can last long enough for us to get together and teleport there."

"No need," Mirai Jesse says, "I can open a portal to that place, and so can Videl. You know the Instant Transmission and so does Shin. Trunks and Zarvon will be a problem. Whats worse is that they are our powerhouses, our trump cards."

"Meh, I can find them anywhere, their ki hidden or not," Jesse shrugs, "I can locate them almost as well as I could locate Olibu, Girin, Orzin, or Master Kamin. I did spend two years with them in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, after all."

"Where are those two, anyway?" Mirai Videl asks.

"Sparring," Jesse replies, "they are continuing to work on their technique. They are fighting at a very low power level, but they are still giving it their all as far as their technique goes."

"And where is the Android?" Shin asks.

"Dunno," Jesse admits, "unlike Androids Seventeen and Eighteen, he is completely mechanical and doesn't even have a basic life force for me to detect. But he's probably in one of the gardens."

"No, I am here," the largely androgynous voice of Android Sixteen comes from behind Jesse. The tall android walks in wearing his black bodysuit and green chest armor.

"Oh," Jesse says, "so you are. Tell me, are you ready for this battle?"

"I was made to fight," Android Sixteen responds, "I was made to hunt down and kill Son Goku. With him dead, I am able to make my own choices. I choose to fight to protect this beautiful Earth."

"It seems strange, a robot being able to think for itself and make decisions," Mirai Jesse remarks.

"It's not that strange," Jesse says, "if you remember, they were on the breakthrough for such things in our own time. I still don't know what happened to throw technology out of the loop like that here on Earth and break our connections to other planets like Makoa, Namek, and Arlia."

"I can answer that," Mirai Jesse says, "Earth's government became exceedingly corrupt. The other planets severed ties and those who were not corrupt set up a virus that ate away all technology. Then they worked to keep all technology suppressed for two thousand years, while in secret keeping the best of it alive."

"Were the Briefs or their ancestors among these?" Jesse asks.

Mirai Jesse chuckles. "Nope. They just had pure genius, that's all. Dr. Briefs invented the capsules, something we didn't even have six thousand years ago."

"We just made do with what we had," Bulma says as she walks into the room and grabs a seat, "dad discovered the secret that makes the capsules work by accident. I carried on his work by working with the alien technology of the Saiyan space pods and the ship that brought Kami to this planet."

"A Namekian ship?" Mirai Jesse says, surprised, "the Namekians don't have many ships, and they all require you to be able to speak Namekian."

"Mr. Popo taught me enough Namekian to operate it," Bulma chuckles, "it was surprisingly easier to learn than some native Earth languages."

"That seems to be the case with a lot of non-Earth languages," Jesse remarks, "but how did Mr. Popo learn Namekian?"

"Think about it," Mirai Jesse says bluntly, "for nearly three hundred years there was a Namekian Guardian of Earth. How else do you think he learned it? Travel to Namek and spent a few years there?"

"So he learned it from the former Guardian," Jesse says, "Namekian is still a difficult language to learn. It is one of the most difficult non-Earth languages to learn in existence. Except to get specifics in ancient Saiyago. Of course, that was mostly a collection of grunts and pointing."

"I'm sure Zarvon would be happy to hear that observation, my friend," Mirai Jesse chuckles.

"You might not wanna tell him," Jesse says, an impish gleam in his eyes, "after all, me and you are not really that different. Most of your opinions are mine, after all. He might take it out on both of us."

Mirai Jesse scowls. "The two of us can take down that Saiyan any day of the week."

"Perhaps," Jesse chuckles, "but he could definitely give us a sound beating. He is a Super Saiyan 3, after all. And a Golden Oozaru to boot."

"All we'd have to do is cut off his tail and he'd be knocked out," Mirai Jesse says simply.

"Nope, wrong!" Jesse says exuberantly, "we trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to where he wouldn't pass out after getting his tail chopped off. He still gets a little woozy, but he doesn't pass out."

"That's a major improvement," Mirai Jesse concedes, "from what I've heard, only Saiyans of the royal bloodline have been able to do that."

"That's what Zarvon said," Jesse says, "where did you hear about it?"

"From some people on planet Frieza when I stopped by there," Mirai Jesse answers, "I had heard that it had the oldest culture in the universe next to the Namekians, and with Namek destroyed I had no clue where to find our green friends."

"You didn't expand your psychic abilities into temporary omniscience?" Jesse asks, surprised.

"You know how weak we get when we do that," Mirai Jesse replies, "I didn't feel that it was worth it."

"No matter," Jesse says, then sighs.

"What's up, teach?" Mirai Videl asks.

Jesse scowls at his older self's apprentice. "Don't call me that unless you want to be bald. I just spent two years preparing for today. And before that, I had spent six thousand years preparing to get my revenge on Dabura. And before that, I had trained for years in mastering the sword. I just feel apprehensive. If my training hasn't been enough and Majin Buu is released, we will have only one chance: Fusion."

"But if you and I use the Fusion Dance, it will be permanent," Mirai Jesse says, "and it would be hard to maintain a Fusion between either of us and Trunks. He is the only other one who is of comparable size and power to us. Zarvon is too big."

"No, I was thinking of Zarvon and Trunks Fusing," Jesse replies, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Kai Earrings he and Gohan had used to become Jehan, "I was thinking of these, the Kai Earrings."

"A noble idea," Shin says, "I myself did not know that our earrings could fuse two beings together no matter what."

"However, the Fusion is practically permanent," Jesse says, "it can be broken with one of my attacks, the Shirubaa Bufu Kijutsu, and it might be able to be broken with the Dragon Balls."

"Earth does not have any Dragon Balls," Mirai Bulma points out, "with Piccolo dead, Kami died as well. And with Kami dead, Earth's Dragon Balls became inert, powerless. And because of that, we couldn't bring anyone back to life."

"Perhaps Shin can take us to Namek after this," Jesse suggests, "we can use their Dragon Balls to bring back Earth's greatest warriors. Well, those who can come back and want to come back. Goku died of a heart virus, and if I remember correctly not even Porunga can bring back someone who died of natural causes like that."

"He can't," Mirai Bulma says, "neither Porunga or Shenlong can bring back someone who has died of natural causes. Goku won't be able to come back. The rest of the Z Warriors might want to come back. I can't be sure. They've been dead for almost twenty years, except for Gohan."

"Well, we'll wait to find out after the battle," Jesse says, "we need to keep the Dragon Balls in reserve in the off chance that Buu is released and blows up the Earth. We'd need the Dragon Balls to restore everything and everyone."

"But the Namekian Dragon Balls can only bring back one person at a time," Mirai Bulma protests.

"Muri upgraded them," Jesse grins, "they can now revive any number of people however many times Porunga wants. Pretty much the Namekian Dragon Balls have all the best attributes of both sets, and there are three wishes."

"So if we need to, one wish to revive the planet, another to revive the people, and let the Namekians use the third?" Mirai Bulma asks, "say, could we use the third wish to repair all the damage the Androids caused, couldn't we?"

"And that would bring rise to questions of how it happened," Jesse says, "and I don't think the dragons would like that. From what I know, which isn't much really, too many have tried to gain the Dragon Balls for evil purposes in the past. The best way to keep them from being misused is to keep them a secret."

"Good point," Mirai Bulma concedes.

Any further conversation is stopped when the ki-sensing occupants of the room detect Kibito raising his ki as well as another large ki in the immediate vicinity of Kibito powering up as well. A moment later, Kibito's ki drops until it is almost undetectable.

"It's time," Jesse says, "Babidi is here."

"As is Dabura," Mirai Jesse growls, "that was his ki that overshadowed Kibito's."

"I'll let you have first crack at Dabura," Jesse tells his counterpart, "I've already had my shot and failed. I wasn't quite as strong as you are now, but you aren't much stronger than I was, so be careful. If he is about to kill you, I will jump in."

"I appreciate it," Mirai Jesse says, his eyes hard, "but I will not need it. I have gained a few abilities wandering the galaxy this past decade."

Zarvon and Mirai Trunks rush in, still sweating from their workout.

"I hope you two didn't wear yourselves out," Jesse says, "you only sparred in normal mode, right?"

"Technique battle, low level," Mirai Trunks replies, "we didn't go half as high as Zarvon's ki was when you two arrived."

"Oh well," Jesse sighs, "lets go."

Sixteen, Mirai Videl, and Mirai Jesse get close to Shin while Zarvon and Mirai Trunks each lay a hand on one of Jesse's shoulders.

"Take care Trunks," Mirai Bulma says.

"I will mom," Mirai Trunks says, "and don't worry. This battle will end up just like my last fight with the Androids."

"Before or after going back in time?" Mirai Bulma asks wryly. Mirai Trunks laughs, and waves goodbye to his mom as Jesse uses the Instant Transmission and Shin teleports.

the site of the Buu Egg

The warriors arrive to discover that the Buu Egg had already been excavated. Kibito was also nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" Mirai Trunks demands.

"My guess is that Dabura moved fast and knocked Kibito out," Mirai Jesse states, voicing the thoughts that Jesse was having as well, "there may have been a few henchmen here as well. Low class flunkies. Dabura likely distracted Kibito while they retrieved the Buu Egg. Dabura is powerful enough to knock Kibito unconscious with just a single blow. Since there's no body, and we didn't detect an upsurge of ki that would indicate a disintegrating ki blast, Kibito is still alive. Why, I have no idea."

"For his energy," Jesse says, "Babidi needs a vast amount of pure energy to release Buu from the Buu Egg. Kibito's energy will go a good way towards achieving that amount. We'll have to locate Babidi's spaceship. They probably teleported back."

"They could even drain Kibito of his energy, then let him rest to restore his energy then drain him again," Zarvon adds.

"So we gotta find them before that can happen," Mirai Videl says, "how are we gonna go about it?"

"I dunno," Jesse says, "I would say go to fortune teller Baba, but she retreated to Other World after I visited her and found out that Babidi is coming."

"I have an idea," Zarvon exclaims, "Jesse, before you were able to detect Dabura. Couldn't you do it again?"

"I locked onto his energy while still in Limbo," Jesse replies, "he and Babidi were near Earth, so I was able to detect him before they cast the concealing magic. That is not the case this time, unless my counterpart was able to do it himself."

Mirai Jesse shakes his head. "I've been hunting Dabura down for years and never got close. Unless either you or me go omniscient for a bit, we won't be able to find him."

"Where was Babidi in your time?" Mirai Trunks asks, "could he possibly be at the same place?"

"We got nothing else to try," Jesse shrugs, "and if he's not there, we can always travel to Other World to see Baba."

"I hope this works," Shin says, "where was Babidi in your timeline?"

"Follow me," Jesse says, "its not that far from here, actually."

The seven warriors take off, Jesse and Zarvon in the lead.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the site, a little over half an hour. Jesse stayed close to Zarvon, keeping his ki as low as possible for flying. As soon as they arrived, he allowed his ki to drop until it was imperceptible from the background. His ki was slightly different from his Mirai counterparts, but they were nonetheless extremely similar. There was only eight or possibly nine years of difference in their age, but that meant little. Their ki signatures were still very similar, and if Dabura detected them he would know that something was up right away.

"Looks like your hunch was right, Trunks," Jesse says as he surveys the ground, "look, its recently been upturned. Babidi's spaceship is underneath."

"Now to go on down and stop him and send Dabura to Hell," Mirai Jesse growls.

"Hold on," Jesse says, "think about it. Dabura and Grendel are our greatest foes, that is, that we know of. Dabura is certainly a great foe, and remember that if you kill Dabura, Grendel will attack you. Or he may attack you while you are fighting him. If you power up to your max, you'll draw Dabura out as well as drown out our ki signatures, hopefully. Trunks and I can wait up here with you, as well as Sixteen, in case Grendel comes along as well. Trunks and I can take care of Grendel while you deal with his father. Sixteen will just be a surprise."

"How will you and Trunks be able to handle Grendel?" Mirai Jesse demands, "I remember you saying that Grendel's power would rival Zarvon's as a Super Saiyan 3."

"Trunks and I can perform the Fusion Dance," Jesse replies, "by doing that, we are as strong as Zarvon is as a Super Saiyan 3 if we transform into a Super Saiyan 2. Actually, we're a bit stronger."

"Very well then," Mirai Jesse says crossly. For some reason, it was apparent that he resented his past counterpart, or perhaps his advice. He stances and begins to power up as the others lower their ki signatures as low as possible. A white aura of ki begins to form around Mirai Jesse as he pushes himself higher and higher, pushing himself to his limit. His power level rises, pushing past the level Jesse had been at upon arriving in the Mirai timeline, though not by much, respectively. The increase was almost miniscule in comparison to his total power level, but it was a fair amount, almost ninety-one percent of Jesse's maximum if he did not use a power-up technique like the Kaioh-ken attack.

"That's it?" Trunks asks, unimpressed.

"Hey, I'm not much stronger than that without the Kaioh-ken Attack or the Powaaanpu," Jesse says, coming to the defense of his future self, "besides, you gotta remember that us 'mere' humans do not gain power like you Saiyans and demi-Saiyans do. You are naturally physical fighters. Generally, we use weapons or don't fight at all."

"I hate to break this up, but I sense Dabura coming," Mirai Jesse interrupts, "go now."

"Trunks, Sixteen, lets go," Jesse says as the trio heads for a rock formation to hide themselves. Shin, Zarvon, and Mirai Videl find another formation to hide behind.

A few moments later, the ground breaks and an elevator shaft comes up. The door opens and out comes Dabura, but he is not alone. With him is a purple alien with white chest armor. It also had a white bone helmet that was also a part of it with a black ovoid apparent within it. A stylized black "M", the symbol of those under Babidi's thrall, rested on its forehead. Shin draws in a deep breath, as does Trunks.

"A Changeling," Shin mutters.

"He looks like Frieza," Trunks mutters.

"Ah, so it is you, boy," Dabura says when he sees Mirai Jesse, "I am surprised to see you again. So, why are you here?"

"I am here to claim vengeance for my friends," Mirai Jesse growls, "I am here to kill you."

"I think you overestimate yourself, human," the Changeling scoffs, "you could not even defeat me, much less the King of Demons."

"Silence, Cooler," Dabura orders, "if he wants to face me, then he can. I have unfinished business with the disciple of the North Supreme Kai anyway."

Cooler scoffs. "The disciple of a Supreme Kai? They would actually go so low as to take a _human_ for a disciple? They must have been really desperate to defeat the forces of the Demon World."

"Do not underestimate him, Cooler," Dabura warns, then grins at Mirai Jesse. "Well boy? Shall we begin?"

"Yes, let us begin," Mirai Jesse says, his image blurring as he moves in to attack. Dabura blocks his punch with his forearm and counters with a kick, but Mirai Jesse dodges and tries again from behind. Dabura disappears and grabs Mirai Jesse in a full nelson, then flies forward and slams Mirai Jesse front first into a nearby cliff.

"We must hurry," Shin whispers to Zarvon and Mirai Videl, "he will be fine. He has his past self, Trunks, and the android here to protect him."

"But he's completely outmatched!" Mirai Videl protests, "Dabura is a lot stronger than Jesse is!"

"He'll be fine," Zarvon scoffs, "even the other Jesse was stronger than that when he fought Dabura. He's not using his power-up techniques yet. He'll be a match for Dabura then."

"I hope so," Mirai Videl says, "he still has too much to teach me to die now in a battle for petty revenge."

'_What are you doing?!_' Jesse demands of the trio telepathically, '_get down there now! He won't be able to last much longer if he doesn't think he's providing a distraction. If he has to, Sixteen can distract the Changeling so he won't notice you go in. Now hurry up! It won't take Babidi long to set up an energy capture machine to absorb the excess energy being produced by my counterpart._'

'_Of course, Jesse,_' Shin responds telepathically, then he speaks, "lets go. Jesse can take care of himself. Both of them can."

The three of them sneak over to entrance while Cooler was busy watching Dabura and Mirai Jesse fight. They travel down the tunnel into Babidi's ship and to Level One.

Babidi's control room

An alarm tells Babidi of an intruder alert. He goes to his screen and checks on what the intrusion is.

"Eh? Whats this? The Supreme Kai and a pair of mortals? How foolish of him! Pui Pui, come here!"

Babidi's henchman for Level One steps forward. "Yes, Master Babidi?"

"Go to Level One," Babidi commands, "we have some intruders that you need to take care of."

"Yes, Master," Pui Pui bows, then heads for Level One. He had some energy to collect for Majin Buu and his master.

Level One

"This is Level One?" Mirai Videl demands.

"Yes," Zarvon says, "be careful on how much energy you expend. The walls absorb it and feed it to the Buu Egg."

"How very informed you are," Pui Pui says as he steps out of the elevator door, "I do not know how you know this, but it will avail you nothing! If you do happen to defeat me, you will have two more of Master Babidi's servants to fight, and they will be far more powerful than I am. You quest to stop Master Babidi from releasing Majin Buu ends here!"

"I don't think so," Mirai Videl says as she steps up, "I think you're all talk."

"Be careful," Shin cautions, "he is more powerful than the Changeling Frieza. He is from the Western Quadrant, a quadrant filled with many powerful warriors and war-like races."

"Won't matter," Mirai Videl chuckles, "I am a lot stronger than I look."

With that, Mirai Videl drops into a fighting stance and prepares to face Pui Pui. Pui Pui just laughs at the "little girl" who is daring to challenge him.

"Ready to die, little girl?" Pui Pui demands. Then, without warning, he rushes at Mirai Videl and throws a flurry of punches at her. Mirai Videl ducks and dodges before countering with a flip kick to the small of Pui Pui's back, sending the alien crashing into one of the walls.

outside

The fight between Dabura and Mirai Jesse intensifies as Mirai Jesse powers up to his best, using both the Geyser of Power and the Powaaanpu x5. His power level, while not quite on par with Dabura's, was high enough to impress him. He and Dabura had changed their fight to a sword fight, and now Mirai Jesse had the advantage. Not even the King of Demons was on par with him when it came to a swordfight. In fact, only his past counterpart would be able to stay on par with him.

The two battle back and forth, a reddish-purple aura surrounding Dabura and an off-white aura surrounding Mirai Jesse. The two battled across the ground, moving at speeds most humans did not believe could be reached. Speeds so fast that the only humans to achieve it were Jesse and Olibu.

Dabura continuously tried to overcome Mirai Jesse's defenses with brute strength, but the Kai disciple was too good for that. Whenever Dabura tried to overcome finesse with muscle, Mirai Jesse would just slip to the side and give Dabura a nick on the shoulder. Of course, that was all that he was able to manage, since Dabura countered with speed of his own to keep Jesse from severing his arm or robbing him of its use.

Finally, Dabura began resorting to adding ki blasts to his attacks. Using an energy shield, Mirai Jesse was able to defect most of the blasts, but he was still getting grazed occasionally. The damage wasn't much, but it was adding up. And the high-level fight was beginning to create some tension in Mirai Jesse's muscles. He was beginning to tense up, which was cutting off the blood flow through him a bit, which wore him down even quicker.

All too soon, however, his power waned and dropped, the Geyser of Power fading as he could no longer keep it up. Dabura slams his fist into Mirai Jesse's gut and follows up with a double axe handle that sends Mirai Jesse pounding into the ground.

"Don't you think we should go and help him?" Mirai Trunks asks Jesse.

"Not yet," Jesse replies, "he's not done. Not by a long shot. He's about to pull out the final stop."

Mirai Jesse gets out of the rubble and places his right hand palm out in front of his chest and his left hand palm out above his head. He then moves his arms in a circular motion, his hands spiraling in the circle until his right hand is cupped behind his left, drawing in energy the entire time.

"Hakairyoku!" A spiraling blast of his erupts from Mirai Jesse's conjoined palm his most ancient and most powerful attack ripping through the air at Dabura. Dabura's eyes widen as he recognizes one of the most powerful attacks ever developed. He takes in a deep breath and breaths out a blast of demonic fire. The two attacks slam into one another, pushing against one another vying for dominance.

Mirai Jesse's spiraling blast of ki pushes back Dabura's fire blast, but neither can gain a definitive edge over the other. Finally, both attacks dissipate, the two combatants squaring off for another attack. Dabura inhales then blasts out another stream of fire, but Mirai Jesse's attack is very different. He holds his arms out like Vegeta's Final Flash, and a wispy ball of ki forms. The blast looks more like a focused rush of steam.

"Atsuryokuha!" Jesse himself recognized the attack. It was a favorite of Orzin's. Orzin was never as physically strong as the rest of their quartet, but she was the sneakiest. She had developed an attack that pushed, a blast of condensed pressure itself. It was perfect for countering powerful ki attacks, particularly beams. She had taught it to him, and together they had crushed several Demons. Occasionally Olibu and Girin would join them if the Demon was exceptionally strong. Together, using the Atsuryokuha, or Pressure Wave, they would compress the Demon until it imploded. Several members of Demos' court had been annihilated that way. And judging by Dabura's reaction to seeing the attack, he recognized it and knew that his opponent was expending far less energy than he was. If this kept up, Dabura would be low on energy while Mirai Jesse would still have a fair amount left. That had been Jesse's own strategy in the past. That, or try and run the demonic bastard through with the Silver Sword.

The blast of fire and the wave of pure pressure continue to collide, but bit by bit the Atsuryokuha begins to push Dabura's blast of fire back. Dabura tried to push some more power into his attack, but couldn't. His body was beginning to show signs of stress from trying to uphold his attack. Abruptly, the Atsukryokuha breaks through Dabura's attack and slams into the Demon King, sending him spinning and crashing into the ground. He slowly gets back to his feet, but Mirai Jesse is already there, energy surrounding his hands in the form of blades. With a whirl, Mirai Jesse began spinning around rapidly. In a flash, he was a devastating machine of destruction and death. Jesse watched on in surprise. The last ten years must have been rough on this Jesse. He was ruthless. Far more ruthless than Jesse himself had been in any fight he had been in since meeting Olibu.

Suddenly, Mirai Jesse stops spinning and holds his right palm out, inches away from Dabura's face. "Ensho!"

Jesse started. _That_ was an attack he had sworn to never use on a living being! It was an incredible blast of heat, potentially as hot as a volcanic eruption. He had seen it used a few times, back when he was an assassin for hire, and had learned it in case he ever needed to use it. But, in his opinion, the attack had no class, and had basically one use: to kill. He had used it when he needed to escape and there was no exit. So he used it to create one. The attack was so intense when used by him that it would completely vaporize whatever he used it on. It had even incinerated a four foot thick wall of solid steel, creating a hold just as large as the blast and the insides of the blast area were as smooth as polished glass. To use such an attack on a living being, even one as powerful and evil as Dabura, was tantamount to cold-blooded murder.

Dabura manages to avoid the attack by knocking away Mirai Jesse's palm, and the Changeling barely has time to keep the attack from hitting him. Dabura pummels Mirai Jesse in the gut and follows up with a double axe handle smash to the back of the head. When the dust clears, Dabura is ragged, cut up from Mirai Jesse's ki blades and exhausted from having to use up so much energy in such a short period of time. He had not expected this mere human boy to be so strong. What had he learned in Limbo to get this powerful?!

Dabura slashes at Mirai Jesse with his sword, but Mirai Jesse dodges and uses some leverage to knock Dabura's sword out of his hand. He then delivers a spinning back kick to the side of Dabura's head. The fight was degenerating into a slugfest, an all-out brawl.

"Jesse, what was that attack?" Mirai Trunks manages, "it was incredible!"

"I can't believe he used it," Jesse mutters.

"The temperature of that attack was over 1,500 degrees," Sixteen informs them. Mirai Trunks gapes.

"How is that possible?" he manages.

"It's a difficult technique to learn, but fairly easy to use," Jess explains, "but it was invented with just one purpose: to kill. To kill in such a way that it wouldn't leave a trace. I've never used it on anyone. I've used it to create escape routes, before I could fly and the walls were too high for me to jump, or if I was trapped, but I have _never_ used it on a living being. That attack is hotter than a live volcano. I can't _believe_ he used it!"

Mirai Trunks had a look of pure shock mixed with horror etched on his face. How could ten years change a person so much? The Jesse he had spent two years training with inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was a good man. A bit extreme in his methods, but he was a survivor. He wanted them to live. He was ruthless, but not brutal. Mirai Jesse was brutally ruthless, to use an attack like that. It just didn't seem possible. But it was.

"Trunks, its almost time to strike," Jesse says solemnly, "Dabura knows that his opponent is not an idealist anymore. He just wants revenge. And he'll stop at nothing to get it. The Ensho is one of my most lethal attacks. I don't even think my Mirai self can use some of my attacks anymore. He wasn't even able to use my ability to gain strength against evil. This means that he is as good as dead. And he knows it, too."

"Then I guess its time for us to intervene, is it not?" Trunks grins.

"I'll go first," Jesse says, "I'll get the most surprise effect."

Level One

The planet seemed barren. The gravity was intense, but nothing that its occupants could not handle. Even Mirai Videl was able to handle it, though she was breathing a little harder. However, it was nothing more than a mild inconvenience.

Using the Powaaanpu x5, Mirai Videl began to pummel Pui Pui mercilessly. Pui Pui was strong, even stronger than Freeza, but he was not as strong as Mirai Videl was.

"Shyutou Fan!" Mirai Videl calls out, her right hand open with her fingers spread. Energy sprouts out from between each finger, forming a fan-shaped blade of energy. She does the same with her left hand. A wicked grins forms on her lips as she performs a rapid spin. A few seconds later and Pui Pui is dead, decapitated and dismembered. Letting the energy flow back into her, Mirai Videl walks back over to Shin and Zarvon.

"Well boys?" she asks challengingly.

"That was pretty gruesome," Zarvon admits.

"It was quite brutal," Shin adds, "did you have to kill him?"

Mirai Videl scoffs. "He was completely under Babidi's thrall. He is one of the ones who have been under Babidi's thrall the longest. Only a few others have been under that wizard's thrall longer. Plus, we don't want him coming back to haunt us. I will also take on the next one. I could gleam from his mind that he was one of Babidi's strongest minions. The only ones stronger are that creature Yakon, Dabura, Grendel, and the Changeling Cooler."

"Then we do not have anything to worry about," Shin sighs in relief, "Dabura is strong, but Jesse can handle him. He is also confident that you can handle Grendel, Zarvon."

"We can't be sure about that," Zarvon says, "we have not met him, so we do not know the full extent of Grendel's power. We do not know the extent of Cooler's power, either."

"Well, I can try to handle Yakon," Shin says.

"No need," Zarvon says, "I'll take care of him. We'll likely be facing Grendel on Level Three. Save your strength for eliminating Babidi."

"And you should save your for Grendel," Mirai Videl says.

"No, Yakon is going to be a pushover," Zarvon chuckles, "just wait and see."

"So, he thinks he can handle Yakon, can he?" Babidi laughs nastily, "we shall see."

Level Two

"This is Level Two?" Mirai Videl snorts, "it doesn't look any different from Level One."

"I'm sure there is a reason for it," Zarvon says, biting back a grin.

"Probably a lack of imagination," Mirai Videl chuckles, "or perhaps he is just plain stupid."

"Who?" Shin asks.

"Babidi," Mirai Videl replies, "he's probably nothing more than a spoiled brat. I'll bet he doesn't even know how to control Majin Buu."

"Not even Bibidi could control Buu," Shin says, "he had to make deals with him and seal him up to keep him even remotely manageable."

"So in all possibility, even if Babidi does release Buu he'll end up dead anyway," Mirai Videl says.

"One way or another, Babidi will die," Zarvon says.

Babidi's voice floats through the room. "I think not. You see, you have succeeded in annoying me. Pui Pui was an idiot, but he was useful. Now you will have to face Yakon. And not only that, but you will face him in his home environment!"

"The dark planet," Shin murmurs.

The door opens and Yakon walks in. He was more muscled and even uglier than Zarvon remembered him being. Apparently ten years had not done much for his looks. A moment later, everything goes dark.

"Where are we?" Mirai Videl demands.

"Yakon's home planet," Shin explains, "it is beyond normal space, where no light can reach it. He can see in the complete absence of light."

"Yes, and you cannot," Yakon's deep, gravelly voice seems to come from everywhere, "this will make it all the easier to kill you."

Zarvon snorts. "So you think, you ugly piece of Vondruke dung."

With that, Zarvon powers up to Super Saiyan, the aura lighting up a large area of the planet, and launches a disk of ki at Yakon. The disc was sharp, and could cut through virtually anything. It was based off of the Destructo Disk. Jesse had learned the technique through Goku's memories, but he had been unsuccessful in teaching it to Zarvon or Future Trunks. He had, however, developed a technique of his own based off of the Destructo Disk.

The ki disk almost hits Yakon, but he dodges. He opens his mouth and inhales, sucking in Zarvon's aura. Zarvon grins and powers up more, using a technique Jesse had taught him to draw in the neutral energy particles in the air into him to keep himself from losing too much energy. A moment later, Zarvon begins to saturate his aura with another kind of energy that he and Jesse had developed. Jesse hadn't paid much attention to it, saying that it was too barbaric for his tastes. But he had helped Zarvon perfect it.

Slowly, a green mist of energy begins to slow with the rest of Zarvon's aura into Yakon's mouth. After a decent amount had flowed into Yakon, Zarvon cuts off his aura. The area cuts back to darkness, the sounds of Yakon inhaling Zarvon's energy going on for a moment before all become quiet again.

A few moments later, a groan is heard. A few seconds after that, they hear Yakon scream. This is followed by the sounds of Yakon writhing in pain and vomiting blood. Shin looks at Zarvon in horror.

"What did you do to him?" Shin demands.

"That is a type of energy Jesse and I developed while training for this," Zarvon explains, his expression hard, "Yakon's ability to eat light and energy was just too dangerous, so we developed ways to kill him quickly and efficiently. The energy is called Acid Energy. It is quite effective."

"You mean," Mirai Videl gulps, "that he has energy that is like acid eating away at him from the inside?"

"Yes," Zarvon answers grimly, "he won't suffer for much longer."

The only sounds that could be heard now were the last death throes of Yakon as the acid energy finishes eating away at him. With Yakon's death, the trio was returned to Babidi's spaceship.

"I guess we go on to Level Three now," Zarvon remarks, "this'll be fun."

"We must be careful," Shin warns, "the only minion immediately available for Babidi to send is Grendel. And it is entirely possible that we will not be able to defeat him."

"We'll beat him," Zarvon promises, "Babidi won't win even if Majin Buu is released. Of course, I hope he isn't. That is a fight I do not look forward to."

outside

Jesse powers up to his max without using any of his techniques and launches himself at the King of Demons. The Silver Sword fit perfectly in his hands as he prepared to chop right through Dabura. Dabura, surprised at the sudden assault, and even more surprised that his attacker was the same person he was currently _fighting_, almost gets decapitated then and there. He doesn't stay surprised for long, however, as he blocks Jesse's next attack. Sixteen launches himself at Cooler, striking the purple Changeling with a fierce right hook. He followed up with a left uppercut to the gut and finished with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head that sends Cooler flying.

"Who are you?" Dabura demands.

Jesse smirks. "Name's Jesse. Former apprentice to the North Supreme Kai Kamin during the Demon Wars six thousand years ago. I'm here for your head and to make sure that you don't kill my counterpart."

"If you are the apprentice to the North Supreme Kai, then who is he?" Dabura demands, indicating Mirai Jesse, who is now looking a bit livid.

"Myself," Jesse smirks, "though a few years older."

"So, he is from the future?" Dabura says.

"No, I'm from the past," Jesse says, "an alternate past. One where you did die. And I was the one responsible for your death."

"Impossible!" Dabura roars and then charges Jesse. Jesse ducks and delivers a sharp left to Dabura's stomach and follows it up with a spinning back kick to that lands just below Dabura's throat.

Dabura is about to go on the offensive when Babidi's voice rings through his head. '_Dabura! Can you hear me? Get back here with Cooler, now! That boy is nothing more than a ruse! He has allowed the Supreme Kai and two others to get into the ship. A mere slip of a girl has killed Pui Pui and a big hulking fighter killed Yakon more gruesomely than I have ever seen anyone kill before. Get back here now!_'

Jesse smirks. "Your master calling you back, dog? Don't be surprised. I am telepathic, after all."

Dabura scowls and retreats, Cooler following him. A moment later they vanish thanks to Babidi's magic. Trunks comes out of hiding.

"I take it we're going to enjoy the others?" Trunks asks.

Jesse nods. "We've got to hurry. Zarvon and Videl have dealt with Yakon and Pui Pui, but there is still Grendel, Cooler, and Dabura. Zarvon can handle Grendel, but he won't be able to handle more than just Grendel."

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Mirai Jesse demands acidly, panting hard, still winded from his fight with Dabura.

"Saving your life," Jesse answers, "now come on. We have to go and help Shin, Zarvon, and Videl."

Mirai Jesse's eyes narrow and he relaxes, letting his power level drop to its more natural level. The trio fly down the opening shaft to Babidi's spaceship, blasting through Level One to arrive on Level Two just as Zarvon, Shin, and Mirai Videl are about to go on down to Level Three.

"How'd it go?" Mirai Videl asks her teacher.

"That bastard interrupted us during the fight," Mirai Jesse snarls, "I _had_ Dabura right where I wanted him!"

"No, you were about to die," Jesse states calmly, his eyes hard, "I may not know you as well as I know myself, but I am the living person who does know you the best."

"Just because you are me does not mean that you know me," Mirai Jesse says, his eyes blazing with anger.

"You're right, I don't know you as well as I know myself," Jesse says, his eyes stony, "you attempted the Ensho on Dabura. He managed to avoid it, but you still attempted to use it on him."

Shin gasps, as does Mirai Videl. Zarvon blinks quizzically. "What is the Ensho?"

"It is a technique that produces more heat that a burning volcano," Jesse explains, his eyes not leaving Mirai Jesse, "I can use it to melt through a dozen feet of solid steel, or even three inches of pure katchin. But I never have used it on a living being. But apparently my older self has a different philosophy."

"I have spent ten years actively hunting Dabura," Mirai Jesse says, "it took me this long to finally find him. And then _you_ had to interrupt!"

"My my, quite a passionate one, isn't he?" Babidi chuckles, "I thought you said he was the apprentice to a Kai. He has too much darkness in him for that."

"He was the apprentice to Kamin, the North Supreme Kai, during the Demon Wars," Dabura says, fully healed by Babidi's magic, "he is a master swordsman, better than even the North Supreme Kai had been, and he is incredibly strong, especially for a mortal, and a human at that! When I last fought him he was one of the noblest warriors I had ever seen. Given some more training and time he likely would have become a middle-ranked Kai himself. I suppose six thousand years in Limbo has changed him."

"What about the one that looks like him?" Babidi asks, "this one does seem like the person you just described."

"He claims to be from an alternate timeline," Dabura says, "such a thing is not unheard of. What do you plan to do, Master? The tail that the large one has indicates that he is a Saiyan. Saiyans are fighters, born and bred. They live for fighting even more than we Demons live for death and destruction."

"Well, there is not enough darkness of any kind in his heart for me to take hold of him," Babidi remarks, "the same for the girl. The Kai's are naturally resistant to my mind control magic. The last one I cannot even penetrate the mind of. He is not a Kai, I know that much. But its like he is not even alive!"

"This planet was recently terrorized by a pair of Androids," Dabura says, "perhaps he is one. And the last one? He was on the surface watching my fight with the boy."

"This one has power," Babidi says, almost in a trance, "as much potential power as the Saiyan. Yes, I see, he is a half Saiyan. His father was the last Prince of Saiyans. He has much pain, much darkness within him. Enough for me to control him, too."

"Then take control of them both," Dabura suggests, "take away two of their most powerful fighters. The boy that I fought can deal with the other boy and the demi-Saiyan can deal with the Saiyan."

Babidi cackles gleefully as he begins to weave his magic. He wanted it to be strong so he could fully enslave the minds of the human and the demi-Saiyan.

Level Three

The six warriors were impatiently waiting for their next opponent to appear. Or opponents. Babidi could very easily send Dabura, Grendel, and Cooler at them at the same time.

"If he sends all three, I will deal with Cooler," Jesse says, "Zarvon, you can deal with Grendel. Jesse, I am afraid that you are still too battered to try and beat Dabura now. Since Babidi could fully restore him, and we can only physically heal you since we do not have any senzu beans and Kibito is not here, then you will have to work with Trunks and Videl as well as Shin to take down Dabura. Though I don't see why you would need to work with anyone since Trunks alone could almost handle Dabura."

Mirai Jesse glares at his younger counterpart, but says nothing. Jesse begins to feel a familiar sensation, one that fills him with dread.

"Shit!" Jesse curses, but it is too late. Mirai Jesse and Mirai Trunks both collapse to their knees, clutching their heads in pain. Red bolts of energy begin to fly around them both as Babidi's evil magic infiltrates their minds.

"Not this," Zarvon groans. He recognized what was happening, and he did not like it at all. Shin was the same.

"Whats going on?" Mirai Videl demands.

"Babidi," Jesse seethes, "he is taking over their minds. I was beginning to fear for my older self, and it looks like I was right. But Trunks was a bit unexpected!"

"Its not as unexpected as you would think," Zarvon says, "he has lived in a world filled with constant terror, fearing for your life every moment, fearing that your next breath could be your last. He is an incredible young man to have not fallen to darkness on his own."

"This is what you two would talk about?" Jesse asks.

"Among other things," Zarvon says, his eyes never leaving Mirai Trunks, "I told him about Planet Vegeta, about how life for the Saiyans was before Frieza. Yes, we knew of him, but he had not yet come and enslaved my people."

"Trunks has a nice chance of being able to keep his own mind and not fall under Babidi's thrall," Jesse says, "he has a good enough heart."

"Not with a representative of what is the source of all his hatred right in front of him!" Zarvon says, "Sixteen, get out of here! He'll destroy you first!"

Sixteen nods and flies up, out of Level Three and eventually out of Babidi's spaceship.

"Good thinking," Jesse says, then curses as he tries to infiltrate Babidi's mind as well as try and stop the magic. "Damn it! It's too strong! This magic is far stronger than what he placed on Vegeta in my time! It's even stronger than what he has on Dabura and Cooler!"

"He has had ten years to refine his power," Zarvon says as he watches Mirai Trunks and Mirai Jesse writhe in pain as they attempt to fight off the wizard's dark magic, "he has had to keep a strong focus on Grendel, more than likely."

With a scream, Mirai Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan 2 in an last-ditch effort to overpower Babidi's magic. It doesn't work. Majin Mirai Trunks slowly rises in the air as his power level skyrockets beyond what it ever had before. His hair, long after two years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, began to extend even further. Jesse and Zarvon's eyes widen in horror.

"Shit, he's Ascending!" Zarvon exclaims as he powers up to Super Saiyan 3 himself.

"This is the third level of Super Saiyan?" Shin asks fearfully. The only ones he had ever felt with more power than this were the Dai Kaio, the South Supreme Kai, and Majin Buu. Zarvon's power level was enormous!

With a flash, Majin Mirai Trunks finishes his ascension. His hair reached his knees when with a normal Super Saiyan 3 it reached the waist. His muscled bulged as bolts of energy arc around him, some blue-white, some blood red. Teal eyes glared at Zarvon.

In another flash, Mirai Jesse stands back up. His eyes are now a solid black with no pupils. His hair, formerly solid brown as opposed to his younger self's brown with silver streaks, was now solid black as well. Jesse gulps when he sees the way his counterpart is looking at him. He knows that he is in for a fight. A fight that he might not survive against the only person in the universe who could possibly know how to beat him soundly.

Majin Mirai Jesse grins, sending chills down everyone's spines except for Majin Mirai Trunks. With a wicked grin, he powers up. He does not use the Geyser of Power or the Powaaanpu, but his power level still rises above Jesse's. It almost matches the normal Super Saiyan strength of both Zarvon and Mirai Trunks, but not quite. Jesse gulps. This was not good. Not good at all.

Both Majins smirk as the room around them shifts as Babidi uses his magic to send them somewhere else.

How do you like this twist? I admit I got the idea of Majin Mirai Trunks from the author Brandon B, or B Diddy. Majin Mirai Jesse was something that just came to me. Next chapter is gonna be full of action, I can promise you that. And the surprises in this story do not stop here. There are gonna be shocking surprises from here to the end of the story if my inspiration keeps up.

Well, as always, please review. I enjoy hearing what you think of my writing ability.


	9. Chapter Eight: Rise of the Majin

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Jesse, Mirai Jesse, Grendel, and Zarvon.

I decided not to include power levels so as to keep you in suspense. I will eventually post another power level chart. But that won't be till after the Mirai Buu Saga. I will include in that list the various power levels during the Mirai Buu Saga.

In a whirl of color and sound, Super Saiyan 3 Zarvon, Mirai Videl, Shin, Jesse, Majin Mirai Super Saiyan 3 Trunks, and Majin Mirai Jesse are deposited on a planet very much like Earth. Blue sky, yellow sun, comparable atmosphere, drinkable water, and pleasant scenery. However, this planet is uninhabited by intelligent life. It had never seen a large battle before. But on this day, it would. It would see the greatest battle the universe had seen since Majin Buu fought the Supreme Kai's.

Majin Mirai Jesse smirks as he eyes his counterpart with a dead gaze. Jesse narrows his own eyes. Something did not add up. How could he have changed so much in ten years. Six thousand years of work had been undone. A lifetime of achievement, gone. He would get to the bottom of this.

"So, Zarvon, shall we fight?" Majin Mirai Trunks asks.

"What?" Zarvon gasps.

"His hatred wasn't directed at the Androids!" Jesse realizes, "that may have served as the foundation, but it isn't the reason it was able to take hold! For some reason, he resents you, Zarvn!"

"It took me all my life to achieve the power I have gained," Majin Mirai Trunks spat, "then you come along and surpass all that I have achieved in just two years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Cripes!" Jesse swears, "he's like his father!"

"You have other problems," Majin Mirai Jesse declares to Jesse, "namely me."

With that, Majin Mirai Jesse summons a sword. It is most definitely not the Silver Sword that he had wielded just a few minutes ago against Dabura. But it is a sword that has special meaning to him. It was the sword Jesse had wielded in his youth, when he had been an assassin. The Zentoaku no Yaiba: the Sword of Good and Evil.

"Recognize this?" Majin Mirai Jesse smirks, "the Blade of Death has returned, stronger than ever before."

"The Blade of Death?" Mirai Videl gasps, "he was the greatest assassin in history, even greater than Mercenary Tao. He died six thousand years ago."

"No, he did not die, my little apprentice," Majin Mirai Jesse laughs, "he became that pathetic sop standing beside you. He became what I was when we first met. But now the greatest killer in history has returned."

Mirai Videl shivers as the coldness in her former teacher's words. There was no hint of goodness in him. A total lack of light. She couldn't even detect any of the goodness with her Jagaan eye.

"What brought this side of us back in you?" Jesse demands, "what brought out so much darkness in you that Babidi was able to enslave your mind to do his bidding?"

Majin Mirai Jesse laughs. "Darkness? No, not darkness. It was revenge. I wanted revenge on Dabura for what he did to me, forcing me into Limbo for six thousand years. When I got out, the Earth was in shambles. A pair of _machines_ had taken out over half of humanity. The other half was almost reduced to barbarism. The Supreme Kai's were reduced to their youngest and weakest member. The universe has been left without a proper guardian for five thousand years! Sure, there were assorted heroes here and there, but no mortal can equal the combined might of the four Supreme Kai's and the Dai Kaio! I had lost everything! I found Videl and discovered her to be a promising student. I never thought that the half-Saiyan Gohan would defeat the Androids so I trained her. Earth was no longer my home and it was not up to me to protect it. But it was hers, so I trained her. As the years passed, I came to realize that my sole purpose in living was to kill Dabura. To outdo him, even. But I couldn't. I couldn't outdo the King of Demons and remain who Kamin taught me to be. Who I had become. The only one who could outdo the King of Demons was the Blade of Death. And he has returned. Once I am finished with you, you young upstart, I will kill him."

Jesse looks at his older self with a look of pity. "I know how you feel. Perhaps if Babidi and Dabura had come ten years ago like they had in my time you would not be in this predicament. But what happened, happened. We cannot change it, no matter how much we would want to. But we have our duty to Kamin. He placed his trust in us. We were his disciples. We are supposed to be his holy knights, his paladins. Yes, the world has changed from what we once knew, but that does not mean that we have to just give in to the darkness. We just need to adapt to fit our world."

"Easy for you to say," Majin Mirai Jesse spat, "your home time is peaceful. If Babidi had not come with Dabura to retrieve Majin Buu, you would have left, same as me."

"Perhaps," Jesse says, "but by the time I had been released from Limbo, my Earth was far different from yours."

"What is this nonsense?" Babidi scowls, "why are they just talking!"

"Perhaps what the boy said was true," Dabura comments, "perhaps he is from an alternate timeline."

"It doesn't matter," Babidi declares, "he will die! Attack him, my minion! Trunks, you shall attack the large one who destroyed my Yakon!"

Both of the newly awakened Majins clutch their heads for a moment, then grin maliciously. Majin Mirai Trunks instantly blurs, moving at incredible speeds to Zarvon. Luckily, the large Saiyan is prepared and blocks, the two Super Saiyan 3's now engaging in furious physical combat.

Majin Mirai Jesse, meanwhile, launches a focused beam of ki at his counterpart. Jesse erects a ki shield, blocking the beam. He then counters with a wave of psionic force, but Majin Mirai Jesse manages to deflect it, but barely.

'What the?!' Jesse exclaims mentally, 'that was a full power psionic bolt. If all of his powers were boosted, then he should have been able to deflect it easily. But he struggled with it as much as I would have against the same attack. Babidi only enhanced his physical powers!'

Jesse begins to smirk, puzzling his older self.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, just this," Jesse chuckles as he begins a psionic battle, launching a hail of psionic blasts at his counterpart. Majin Mirai Jesse manages to dodge some of them, but he has to deflect the rest.

"What is going on?" Shin asks Mirai Videl. His own psionic powers were paltry at best. He could manage telepathy and some telekinesis, but anything more than that was beyond him.

"They are engaging in a psionic battle," Mirai Videl responds, "sensei got his physical strength increased, but I guess Babidi cannot increase his mental strength."

"No, if anything, your sensei's mental fortitude has weakened," Shin says, "Babidi's magic warps the mind. Jesse is quite intelligent to have figured this out."

"He dealt with Babidi's magic once before," Mirai Videl says, then her eyes brighten. She begins to focus, her Jagaan eye opening wide and glowing with brilliant blue light. A moment later, a brilliant beam of pure psionic force erupts from the Jagaan's iris and hits Majin Mirai Jesse in the back of the head. Mirai Videl holds the beam up as Majin Mirai Jesse screams in pain.

Majin Mirai Jesse slowly sinks to the ground as Mirai Videl holds her beam of psionic power onto him. The psionic energy settles into Majin Mirai Jesse's brain, slowly blocking his own psionic abilities. With a great heave, Mirai Videl finally finishes her attack, leaving Majin Mirai Jesse with no useable psionic abilities of his own. And because of this, he would find using all of his other techniques very difficult.

Majin Mirai Jesse turns to face Mirai Videl, his face livid. "You bitch! You blocked me! I was going to let you live, but you just sealed your fate!"

Majin Mirai Jesse launches himself at Mirai Videl, ready to draw his sword mid-air. "Ryu Kan Sen Tsumugi!"

With a flash, Majin Mirai Jesse's blade is drawn, aimed right at Mirai Videl's next. Mirai Videl closes her eyes, waiting for the end. But with a '_clang_' of metal on metal, she opens her eyes to see Jesse blocking Majin Mirai Jesse.

Jesse grins at Majin Mirai Jesse's surprise. "Did you forget? I am just as skilled with a sword as you are. But I am just a little bit faster, for various reasons. One of them is the fact that I just spent two years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. You know that spending two years in gravity like that will make you faster in gravity like this."

Majin Mirai Jesse snarls, and jumps back, sword ready.

"So, you want to make this a duel?" Jesse asks, "very well then. Here's a handy little trick I learned. Change!"

With a shimmering of silver light, the Silver Sword, a short broadsword given to Jesse by the North Supreme Kai, changes into a perfectly made katana. The scabbard to the Silver Sword appears on Jesse's waist. Majin Mirai Jesse was horrified. The Silver Sword was made to fight evil. And now, he was evil.

"Surprised?" Jesse asks, "I learned how to do this in my final year in Limbo. I happened across a previous wielder of the Silver Sword in my last month in Limbo. She taught me how to change its shape and use it to its greatest potential."

"Is that so?" Majin Mirai Jesse demands, "well, it won't help you."

"Oh, I think it will," Jesse says as he sheathes the Silver Sword and drops into a quick-draw stance, one of the components of the Hiten Misturugi Style, the Battou Jutsu. Majin Mirai Jesse's eyes narrow as he recognizes the stance. From there Jesse would be able to perform the Hi Ryu Sen or the Sou Ryu Sen, both of them highly dangerous techniques. Both of them were deadly, and among the most famous teachings of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, having been added into most other styles, though never quite as effective.

"We both know that we are perfectly equal in our sword skills," Majin Mirai Jesse says coldly, "I have learned only a handful of techniques since escaping from Limbo, and they were ineffective against me, so they will be ineffective against you as well."

"You never know unless you try," Jesse says. It was a standoff, and they both knew it.

Meanwhile, Zarvon and Majin Mirai Trunks, both at Super Saiyan level three, continue their own fight. It is nothing more than an intense brawl, as neither is using technique or form. Blow after blow is exchanged as they continue to pound on another. The only thing either used their ki for was to increase their strength and fly. Neither bothered with ki attacks, it would only be a waste of energy. They punch, kick, block, jab, and chop at one another, each trying to do severe damage as quickly as possible. But they knew each other far too well. Neither was capable of gaining the upper hand on the other. Deep in the recesses of his mind, Majin Mirai Trunks knew that if things continued this way then Zarvon would win, because he had far better conditioning and was used to being a Super Saiyan 3. His energy reserves were also superior to Majin Mirai Trunks' were, despite the fact that he had depleted some in destroying Yakon.

With a clash of fists and feet, the two break away, staring each other down.

"Is that the best you can manage?" Majin Mirai Trunks jeers, his chest heaving, "I know you can do a lot better than that! You're a level three Super Saiyan!"

"So are you," Zarvon replies calmly, grinning smugly, "but you don't see me panting like a dog."

Majin Mirai Trunks growls and attacks viciously, throwing a one-two punch combination at Zarvon's head followed by a left-right-left series of kicks aimed at Zarvon's sides. Zarvon avoids each blow and counters with a series of punches and kicks of his own that are also either blocked or avoided.

Zarvon flies down into a box canyon, preparing an attack. He holds his hands at his sides, energy crackling around his fists. Majin Mirai Trunks flies down the only entrance as Zarvon finishes the attack. He crosses his arms over his chest, then moves them out until his wrists around crossed.

"Thunder Cannon!" It was a variation of the Thunder Flash Attack that Jesse had learned through Mirai Goku, who had learned it by watching Pikkon perform it. He had taught it to Zarvon one day while Mirai Trunks was sleeping through a mild case of exhaustion. Fire, lightning, and ki mixed perfectly shoot forth from his hands in the form of a continuous swirling blast of fire, lightning, and ki.

Majin Mirai Trunks barely has enough time to bring up his arms to block as the attack envelops him, blasting him out of the canyon like a rocket. He crashes through a few small mountains and lands in the middle of a lake.

It was a classic standoff. Neither Jesse nor Majin Mirai Jesse dared to make a move. Each one was in a perfect position to counter anything that the other could possibly send their way. If Majin Mirai Jesse attacked, then Jesse could easily counter anything thrown at him with either the Hi Ryu Sen or Sou Ryu Sen. If Jesse moved to attack, there would be a split second where Majin Mirai Jesse could attack and he would be completely defenseless. It was a stalemate. Both knew what the other was capable of with a sword, even without any ki-enhanced abilities. Though despite Mirai Videl having locked away the bulk of Majin Mirai Jesse's abilities, he was still a formidable opponent. He had trained extensively in swordsmanship, and was more or a swordsman than he was a hand-to-hand fighter like the rest of the group, par his younger self. And Jesse himself was now an even mix between a swordsman and a hand-to-hand fighter, thanks to the fighting knowledge he had gained from Mirai Goku, but his instincts were still honed to those of a swordsman's.

But a stalemate is not the way to win a battle. Every moment that passed was another than Buu was being fed the excess energy being expended in the fight between Zarvon and Majin Mirai Trunks. Jesse would have suggested to Mirai Videl and Shin that they go and try and stop Babidi, but neither one of them, or even Sixteen if they went and retrieved him, would be strong enough to even take down Cooler. Sixteen would barely even be able to make a dent in them. He would be as overpowered as he had been against Cell in the past time. Even more so, because of the power of each of the three minions surpassed Cell's perfect self. So it was safest for Mirai Videl and Shin to stay put and stay out of the way.

Jesse had to end this stalemate and take his older self down. If he didn't, then Mirai Videl and Shin were both as good as dead. Neither one could have taken his Mirai counterpart down even without the increase of power Babidi had given him. He was just too skilled. Mirai Videl was still just a mere apprentice, and against her sensei she would be cut to ribbons. Shin would have fared slightly better, but in the end he too would die if he fought Majin Mirai Jesse. And they knew it, too.

A flash of inspiration hits Jesse, and his image blurs. Majin Mirai Jesse is instantly aware, feeling out his opponent with all of his senses. But he couldn't feel a thing. He could not feel his opponent's swordsmanship spirit, his ki of the sword. And cold realization dawned on Majin Mirai Jesse as he knew what was happening.

"Shun Ten Satsu!" It was not an attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. But it was the attack of an assassin. A highly successful assassin known as the Tenken, sometimes called the 'Sword of Heaven'. The attack was a combination of three techniques that were incredibly powerful on their own. One was the Shukuchi, a technique that provided an incredible amount of speed. The next was the Tenken itself, a rare power to completely block ones emotions and thus keep all possibilities of detecting their ki from working. It would render someone's ki sense completely blind and deaf to them. Last was the Battou Jutsu, namely the Hi Ryu Sen. Because of the overall speed and power of the technique, it was virtually impossible to block. Jesse, both of them, had spent millennia in Limbo not only perfecting the use of the technique themselves, but how to block it. Majin Mirai Jesse knew that he was completely incapable of using the technique himself because of his masters' magic. And with his psychic sense blocked, he could not feel out his younger self's mind.

Majin Mirai Jesse manages to avoid the Shun Ten Satsu, but it was a near miss. A few locks of hair drifted down to the ground as he continues to move, blocking Jesse's slashes and cuts in tandem.

'He's faster than me,' Majin Mirai Jesse realizes, 'not much faster, but he has enough of an advantage that it could spell the end for me. Speed is far more important in this than strength is. I'd best be careful. I know what he is capable of. I would rather be fighting Hiko again.'

The two continue to exchange strikes, swords sparking as they clash against one another. They were evenly skilled, and neither could gain a definite advantage. And neither one had had such a match in swordplay since their last session with Kamin, the North Supreme Kai. And even Kamin had been hard-pressed to deal with the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. It was one of the most powerful styles developed by mortals, if not the most powerful.

Each thrust, parry, slice, block, and chop was perfectly executed, as befitted to only two living beings with the knowledge of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. Even the style itself had been lost in the sands of time, as their own teacher had been the last true master of the style. Each move was perfect, like they were following a script. A single mistake could result in serious injury or even death.

The two warriors battle back and forth across the landscape, each one moving at a speed the normal eye could not follow. Even Mirai Videl and Shin had difficulty following them. Jesse was drifting in and out of the Tenken, making it next to impossible for anyone to follow him with their ki sense. Mirai Videl was having to use her Jagaan to merely keep up with the two of them.

One thing was for sure, this was one fight where you could not predict who the winner would be.

"Dabura!" Babidi yells, "how is it that a pair of humans are this powerful?! Humans are a weak species. The only humans to ever have anywhere near this much power died six thousand years ago!"

"I know, Master Babidi," Dabura says, "they were apprenticed to the North and South Supreme Kai's. Those two are one of them. One is from an alternate timeline. The one you took over is from this timeline."

"He is very powerful, Dabura," Babidi says, "his potential makes him even more powerful than Cooler. As it is, he is stronger than Cooler will ever be outside of his final form."

"He was not that powerful during the Demon Wars," Dabura says, "though his power is exceptional for a human. Or even a Saiyan."

"His power is exceptional for _anyone_, Dabura," Babidi says, "and his will is strong. Despite all of the evil in his heart, I am still having a difficult time maintaining control. Though that girl did make it easier by sealing his psionic powers."

"He has psionic powers?" Cooler asks.

"He is a powerful psionic, Dabura," Babidi says, "my father's notes say that Majin Buu is very vulnerable to psionic attacks. This boy must destroy his counterpart, because his counterpart could destroy Majin Buu! Then when Majin Buu is released, we can keep him around to protect Buu from such attacks. By the time that the boy dies of old age, as humans do, the universe will already be mine!"

Parry. Thrust. Block. Lunge. Feint. Thrust. Strike.

Jesse and Majin Mirai Jesse were moving too fast for the eye to see unaided. They were immersing themselves in the skill and technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. These two were masters of it. They were the two best swordsmen to ever live. Only the other masters of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, wherever they were, could even come close to matching the level of mastery that the two Jesse's had achieved. There had been thirteen masters of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style before they had become apprentices, not counting the one other student of the style who had trained under the last master, Kenshin Himura. He had mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi, but refused to take on the role of its master or teach anyone else. The Hiten Mitsurugi Style was the ultimate killing sword style. Very few of the techniques of the style were defensive, and even with a sakabattou, or reverse blade sword, the techniques were still lethal.

Jesse and Majin Mirai Jesse were both pressed to attack relentlessly, doing their absolute best to do some sort of damage to the other. The Zentoaku no Yaiba and the Silver Sword flashed, the sunlight glancing off of the powerful blades as they cut through the air so finely that an onlooker might wonder if they were actually capable of cutting through the very fabric of reality. The power and skill behind each and every movement was nothing short of awe-inspiring, even to Shin, the East Supreme Kai. He had watched from the Planet of the Kai's since the fall of his fellow Supreme Kai's, and he had seen several mortal swordsmen of incredible skill. He had even watched on the Grand Kai's planet those swordsmen who were allowed there. But none even came close to the perfection of swordplay he saw before him.

Jesse would try a Ryu Kan Sen, an attack where the user got close to the target and twist their entire body, adding considerable force to the swing, with the sword itself aimed at the opponent's skull, only for Majin Mirai Jesse to use the Shukuchi to avoid the attack and come back with a Ryu Kan Sen of his own. Jesse would then come back with the Shun Ten Satsu and Majin Mirai Jesse would counter with a Ryu Sho Sen, an attack where the user lifted up into the air with their sword aimed at the opponent's vitals. Their swords would clash and then they would be back where they had started, neither one at the advantage.

"You know, we'll never get anywhere using the lesser techniques," Jesse says, "we are both far too good."

"Agreed," Majin Mirai Jesse says, "but we both also know how to use the greater techniques."

"But not the ultimate technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi," Jesse adds, "no one living knows that."

"Unless Himura the Battousai is somehow still alive," Majin Mirai Jesse adds.

"I doubt that," Jesse says, "well, one of us can ask Hiko for the final technique in the afterlife."

"You can talk to him before the end of the day," Majin Mirai Jesse smirks.

"One problem," Jesse chuckles, "you kill me, I'll be back very quickly. I know the Instant Transmission. All I'll need is King Yemma's permission, which he would grant me, and I'll be back. You likely wouldn't even have a chance to attack Videl or Shin before I return."

"How true," Majin Mirai Jesse says wryly, "so I'll just have to maim you, then kill then, and then kill you."

"Talk is cheap," Jesse snorts, "but if anyone could back those words up, its you."

"And if anyone could make those words to be just words, its you," Majin Mirai Jesse says as he drops into a stance that sends chills of fear running up Jesse spine, "KU ZU RYU SEN!"

Jesse doesn't think, he just reacts, mimicking his older counterparts attack. "KU ZU RYU SEN!"

It was one of the two final techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, the Ku Zu Ryu Sen, which translated meant the Nine Headed Dragon Flash. It was aptly named, for it struck all nine of the vital points of swordsmanship at once, and was unblockable except for the final attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, the Ama Kakery Ryu no Hirameki. The Ku Zu Ryu Sen was one of the most powerful sword techniques ever developed. Only a handful were even close to it – the Shun Ten Satsu, the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki, the Shiden Blade, and the Zero Gatotsu were the only techniques known to be on the same level as it. And the Zero Gatotsu just barely. And this attack did not rely almost solely on skill and speed, unlike the other attacks of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. No, the larger and stronger you were, the more powerful this attack was. And Hiko Seijuro the 13th had been a huge man, even bigger than Olibu or Zarvon. But he had been far from bulky. In fact, he looked every inch more the hero than even Olibu. Because of his size, Hiko's Ku Zu Ryu Sen had been far stronger than Jesse's had been. And it had been stronger than that of his other apprentice. Kenshin had not been very tall. In fact, his wife, a typical Japanese woman in stature, almost towered over him.

Be that as it may, when two Ku Zu Ryu Sen's collide, whoever is the stronger physically will win. Both Jesse and Majin Mirai Jesse push as much of their power as they can into their attack. Jesse used the Geyser of Power, the Kaioh-ken x20, and the Powaaanpu x5 to bring his strength up to its max while Majin Mirai Jesse could only tap into the Geyser of Power and the Powaaanpu x5. Even so, he was a bit stronger than Jesse was. And that little bit was enough to send Jesse flying from the impact of the two attacks.

Jesse manages to regain his balance, but not before Majin Mirai Jesse can press the attack, using the Ryu Kan Sen Tsumugi to try and slice his opponent in half. Jesse manages to block the blow just in time, but he cannot do it properly and his sword is knocked away, the blade sliding through the solid rock of a nearby boulder.

Majin Mirai Jesse grins and prepares to attack once again, knowing that his next attack would end his younger counterpart. With a savage grin, Majin Mirai Jesse attacks.

"Zero Gatotsu!"

Majin Mirai Trunks explodes out of the lake, water vaporizing as his aura flashes angrily. He powers up a ki blast, specifically his Burning Attack, and aims it at the box canyon that Zarvon was still in. With a yell, he unleashes the attack, red and golden yellow ki bursting forth in destructive fury.

"Masenko-ha!" Zarvon uses the technique he had learned from Jesse, who had learned it during his time fused with Gohan. It was Gohan's own original attack, developed when he had first trained under Piccolo preparing for the arrival of Nappa and Vegeta. It had been quite effective in every battle he had used it in. Jesse had felt that Zarvon should know it. He hadn't been sure why, but it had been a hunch, and Jesse always followed up on his hunches.

Seeing Majin Mirai Trunks' reaction to the Masenko after the two attacks exploded made Zarvon realize what the basis for Jesse's hunch had been. Majin Mirai Trunks looked on in disbelief, a tear trailing down his right cheek as he stood paralyzed by shock. Seeing his sensei's attack done by someone else had astounded him. This enables Zarvon to move behind Majin Mirai Trunks and get him locked in a full nelson, holding the demi-Saiyan in place.

"Now, you are not going anywhere, my friend," Zarvon says as he holds Majin Mirai Trunks in place, "I am going to hold you in place until you come to your senses."

"Let me go!" Majin Mirai Trunks snarls, "let me go, damn it! When I get loose I am going to kill you! I'll rip you limb from limb!"

"No, you're not," Zarvon says calmly, "you are too good a person to do that, even under the thrall of Babidi's magic. You have rage and anger, but no true maliciousness in your heart. Fight it, Trunks. You are a good man."

"I said let me go!" Majin Mirai Trunks roars.

"No," Zarvon states calmly, but he knew that he couldn't hold Majin Mirai Trunks in place for much longer. Majin Mirai Trunks was about to drop out of Super Saiyan 3, but so was Zarvon. Even though he had trained extensively in increasing his energy reserves, Super Saiyan 3 still consumed an incredible amount of energy.

"I said," Majin Mirai Trunks snarls, "let! Me! GO!"

With a sudden burst of power, Majin Mirai Trunks breaks free of Zarvon's grip and spins around and delivers a devastating punch to Zarvon's gut. The big Saiyan doubles over mid-air. Majin Mirai Trunks sneers and prepares a ki blast, but Zarvon surprises him and springs forward, delivering a headbut to Majin Mirai Trunks' forehead, then taking the opportunity to maneuver around and get Majin Mirai Trunks in a full nelson once again.

Majin Mirai Trunks growls, continuing to struggle against Zarvon's grip. He had to break free and kill the big Saiyan. He had to. In two years, Zarvon had surpassed what Mirai Trunks himself had trained his entire life for. Two years. Mirai Trunks himself had trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for four years, and Zarvon had surpassed Mirai Trunks' power level from his first two years in just one year. He had caught up with Mirai Trunks in just a year and a half. He had completely surpassed him by the end of the second year. Well, now the playing field was almost completely even. He was now a Super Saiyan 3, the same as Zarvon. He would not give Zarvon a chance to become a Golden Oozaru.

"Super Kaioh-ken Attack!" Majin Mirai Trunks yells as his blazing golden aura is replaced by a blood-red aura of sheer power. He breaks from Zarvon's grip once again, but Zarvon counters by using the Super Kaioh-ken Attack as well. He had never once used it while a Super Saiyan 3, but he held on, forcing himself to deal with the stress it was putting on his body. The two Super Saiyan 3's clash once again, fists and feet flying as they try to force the other to use up so much energy that they drop out of Super Saiyan 3 and go back to normal. Needless to say, it was a sight to behold.

Meanwhile, Babidi was ecstatic over the levels of energy he was getting from Zarvon, Jesse, and his new servant Trunks. He could hardly believe how much power these mortals had! Why, Trunks had enough power to challenge Grendel! He wouldn't be able to win, but he had the power needed to challenge the Prince of Demons.

"Cooler," Babidi orders, "head to Level Three and take care of the East Supreme Kai and that human girl who killed Pui Pui. Tell him not to kill the Kai though. I want that pleasure for myself. Merely beat on him until he is unconscious then bring him to me."

"Yes, my lord," Cooler says with a bow, "I shall do as you command."

Cooler exits, heading up to Level Three.

"Dabura, I think that Cooler will soon have outlived his usefulness," Babidi says as soon as Cooler leaves, "he is a strong warrior, but between you, your son, Majin Buu, and my two new servants, he will not be needed."

"Of course, master," Dabura bows, "we only needed him for his knowledge of what has happened on Earth recently. The knowledge that a Super Saiyan lived here could have seriously altered our plans. The Super Saiyans are the only mortals that I respect the strength of. The large one that one of your new servants is fighting is obviously a Saiyan: he has a Saiyan tail. Your new servant, Trunks, is also obviously at least part Saiyan, for he is a Super Saiyan as well."

"Dabura, what do you know of the Saiyans and the Super Saiyans?" Babidi asks.

"They are among the most feared warriors in the entire universe," Dabura responds, "they are a primitive race, not high in intelligence but incredibly skilled fighters. They have a raw talent for fighting that even the greatest Demons in history had to work up to achieving. Majin Buu has the same ability, but it was created in him. When a Saiyan fights, they grow stronger the most damaged they are. A Saiyan who is beaten to near death, then healed, has their strength increased by a phenomenal amount. I do not know of the possibilities of hybrids. Until the last few decades, there have been none. Saiyans look down on hybrids."

"Well, Trunks is the son of their last prince, making him of the Royal Saiyan bloodline," Babidi says.

"Royalty, eh?" Dabura laughs, "that would explain his power. The blood of past Super Saiyans, some of them the most feared warriors in their day, runs in his veins. It is no surprise that he is so powerful."

"He is even more powerful than you, Dabura," Babidi warns, "in fact, he is close to being as strong as Grendel."

"And since he is a Saiyan, he will only grow stronger," Dabura says, "he will be a worthy servant."

"Yes, he will," Babidi murmurs, "he will indeed."

"Zero Gatotsu!" The Zero Gatotsu was one of the most fearsome sword techniques in existence. It was fast, powerful, and intense. Only a handful of swordsmen had ever managed to master it. Jesse had learned it firsthand from a highly competent swordsman, one of the best in his day. It was one of the fastest moving sword techniques, and combined with the god-like speed given by the training of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style made it even more devastating. And because of the brutalness of the attack, Majin Mirai Jesse liked it. A lot. It was also virtually unavoidable given the circumstances.

Majin Mirai Jesse rockets towards his younger counterpart, the Zentoaku no Yaiba aimed at Jesse's heart. A split second before the blade comes into contact with Jesse's skin, he vanishes. Majin Mirai Jesse stops, bewildered. Where had Jesse gone. Majin Mirai Jesse instantly begins searching out with all of his senses, trying to find his opponent. His eyes widen and he spins in the direction of where the Silver Sword had landed.

Jesse was standing there, the Silver Sword in hand, in the stance to use the Shun Ten Satsu. Majin Mirai Jesse's eyes widen as Jesse disappears into the pure speed of the Shukuchi. Majin Mirai Jesse manages to bring his sword up just in time to block the strike, but he is driven back, his heels digging into the ground, from the impact.

Jesse jumps back, then leaps forward again, launching into a flurry of slashes, slices, thrusts, and parries as his counterpart counters and fights back. The two fight back and forth, their swordplay reaching levels not seen in the living world for almost six thousand years.

"Nagurikorosu!" Majin Mirai Jesse yells, his sword glowing as he slashes at his counterpart. Jesse completely avoids the attack, leaping high into the air before crashing down like a falling meteor.

"Ryu Tsui Sen!" Majin Mirai Jesse blocks the Dragon Mallet Flash, one of the most devastating techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. The force of the attack sends jolts of pain staggering through Majin Mirai Jesse's limbs as he is driven into the ground, a crater forming beneath him from the force of the impact.

Jesse leaps back, then charges again, this time using one of the most devastating assassination techniques he knew: the Shiden Blade. It was an attack that moved so fast that the target didn't even realize they were dead until it was far too late. Even those versed in the Hiten Mitsurugi Style had trouble defending against it. Himura the Battousai had been one of the best to ever learn the Hiten Mitsurugi, but even he had had a hard time defending against this attack. Add to that the god-like speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style and it was almost impossible to defend against.

Of course, Majin Mirai Jesse knew how to defend against this attack. With a flash of steel, he manages to block the attack that is aimed right for his heart. Majin Mirai Jesse ducks and slices at Jesse's gut, but Jesse performs a backflip and avoids the attack. Majin Mirai Jesse presses his offensive, driving Jesse back with each strike. Jesse parries and blocks each attack, waiting for the right opening.

And it finally came. While the both of them were nearly perfect in their sword technique, there were gaps. Tiny gaps, almost impossible for anyone to take advantage of, but they were there. Jesse spots the gap in Majin Mirai Jesse's assault and counters, whipping his sword down so that the tip is pointed at the ground. He then swung the blade upwards, but in the middle of the swing he kicks the back of the blade, sending the sword moving at just below the speed of light up Majin Mirai Jesse's body. However, Majin Mirai Jesse manages to move back just enough to keep from getting sliced in half from the attack.

Majin Mirai Jesse stumbles back, shocked that his younger self had used one of the killing moves of the Watoujutsu Style. The Watoujutsu was a sword style that was almost equal to the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, but it relied on hand to hand combat to bridge the gap in speed. And with Jesse's new abilities in hand to hand from sharing fighting knowledge with Mirai Goku, he was very proficient in the style. He could now shift between Hiten Mitsurugi, Watoujutsu, and hand to hand combat with relative ease.

Majin Mirai Jesse's shirt slips off, the cut having destroyed it. A thin trail of blood forms along his torso from where Jesse's sword had connected. A few blue-white flames etch along the wound, evidence that the inherent good magic of the Silver Sword was lashing out at the evil within Majin Mirai Jesse from simple contact. Majin Mirai Jesse gathers up some of the blood on his fingers and licks it off, astonished.

"You made me bleed," he whispers, "you used a technique of Watoujutsu. You used the Shuugeki Tou Sei. I will not forget this. I will kill you for this."

"We shall see," Jesse says plainly as he sheathes his sword, dropping into the Battou Jutsu stance, prepared for either the Hi Ryu Sen or the Sou Ryu Sen.

Majin Mirai Trunks uses every trick he can think of; every tactic, every bit of cunning, every dirty trick, to hurt Zarvon. Zarvon merely counters with tricks of his own. Just because he was a Saiyan noble did not mean he could not fight dirty when he had no. No, being a Saiyan noble simply meant that he knew more dirty tricks and could deny knowing them as the simple fact that he was a noble, and that such tactics were "uncouth".

Zarvon counters a knee to the groin by smashing his fist down against Majin Mirai Trunks' knee. As Majin Mirai Trunks breaks off his attack to make sure that no permanent damage was done, Zarvon raises his right arm and points his index and middle fingers at his opponent as if it was a gun.

"Blast Revolver!" A beam of solid gold-white ki erupts from Zarvon's outstretched fingers, slamming into Majin Mirai Trunks' chest and exploding. Zarvon takes the moments distraction to press his hands together, his index and middle fingers stretched out and pressed against the tips of their counterparts on the other hand while his other fingers were curled inwards, his thumbs raised but also pressed together.

"Blast Cannon!" A wave of fire and ki erupts from Zarvon's hands, smashing through the loud of smoke created from Zarvon's Blast Revolver and into Majin Mirai Trunks. Majin Mirai Trunks is engulfed in an even larger explosion, this one sending him smashing into the ground. When he gets back to his feet, he is no longer a Super Saiyan 3 and his Saiyan armor is battered and cracked.

Zarvon, however, still looks fairly fresh, despite being low on energy. He is no longer a Super Saiyan 3, but he is not normal either. He dropped down to normal Super Saiyan when he was finished. He knows he cannot hold normal Super Saiyan for long, but the power advantage over Majin Mirai Trunks will be enough. Zarvon blasts down to Majin Mirai Trunks and delivers a crushing right hook to the jaw followed by a spinning back kick to the gut. He finishes with a double axe handle to the back of the head, knocking Majin Mirai Trunks out cold.

Zarvon looks down at the unconscious demi-Saiyan with a smirk of triumph, but his smirk disappears as he feels a strong power level heading for Shin and Mirai Videl. A power level that he knew could increase dramatically.

Zarvon blasts off to head off the evil power, because if Shin and Mirai Videl fought it, they would not survive. They just weren't strong enough to face its full wrath, he just knew it. And hopefully, he would be able to defeat this evil before his energy ran out. He didn't have a lot left and he would have to conserve it.

Shin and Mirai Videl were worried. They could feel the evil power heading their way, but they couldn't see it and neither could detect its mind. A rush of wind from behind them causes them to turn around quickly, at the ready to defend their lives, but they relax slightly when they see that it is only Zarvon.

"Zarvon, thank goodness!" Shin exclaims, "where is Trunks?"

"Unconscious," Zarvon replies, "Shin can you restore my energy at all?"

"I can restore some," Shin admits as he moves over to Zarvon. A soft yellow glow flows from his hands and over Zarvon, slowly restoring some of his energy. "Kibito was the healer. I can't restore a lot of energy without seriously draining my own."

"Well, with this bit of energy I'll hopefully be able to last," Zarvon says.

"I wouldn't worry," Mirai Videl says, "he can't be that much stronger than what he is emanating."

"Oh, but I am, little girl," a cool voice says from behind then. The trio whip around to come face to face with Majin Cooler. The Changelings cruel smile seems oddly enforced. Shin can feel the faint tinge of Babidi's magic on him.

"So, you have come to do your masters bidding, dog?" Shin demands.

"I am stronger than you, Kai," Majin Cooler snaps, "only Dabura and Grendel are stronger than I am."

"I am stronger than you are," Zarvon says confidently, "so is Trunks. And I'd be willing to bet that both Jesse's are stronger than you are."

Majin Cooler snorts. "The demi-Saiyan was just a throw-away. The human boy Master Babidi has taken control of is of no more import than the fact that this psychic abilities will be used to protect Majin Buu from other psychics. Its amazing that as powerful as Majin Buu is supposed to be, a strong psychic can tear him apart."

Shin gasps. None of his fellow Supreme Kai's had been very strong in their psychics gifts, and the Dai Kaio had not had a chance to bring his to bear. But if the four of them had banded together, then they could have toppled Majin Buu easily. As a unit, the four Supreme Kai's were even more effective than the Dai Kaio himself, even when it came to psychic power. If this was true, then if they could not turn Mirai Jesse back to normal, then they had to render him ineffective so Mirai Videl and Jesse could bring the full force of their psionic power down on Majin Buu should he be released.

Zarvon smirks. "Well, Changeling, shall we dance?"

"You won't be worth my time, monkey," Majin Cooler laughs, "you are nowhere near strong enough to defeat me. You are too beaten by your friend."

"So we shall see," Zarvon says before leaping at Majin Cooler, connecting with a vicious right hook to the jaw. Majin Cooler is knocked back a bit, but he recovers quickly and counter-attacks, launching into a flurry of punches and kicks that Zarvon manages to block or dodge. The different in their power levels was great, but Majin Cooler was slowly gathering up more strength. Zarvon prepares to go on the offensive again, but before he can Cooler vanishes.

"Over here, _monkey_," Majin Cooler taunts from a far-off rock formation, "I underestimated you. You are stronger than I expected you to be. But you are still winded, and cannot seem to go beyond the first level. Well, I can tell you now that it won't be enough."

Growling at having been called a monkey, Zarvon takes off at Majin Cooler, ready to pummel him into oblivion. But before he can reach the Changeling, energy begins to crackle around Majin Cooler.

Majin Cooler grins widely as his eyes begin to glow red. He grows larger, his muscles bulging with renewed power. A set of white spikes grows out of the white portion of his skull, leveling off to form a sort of crown. The black ovoid on his head grows more pronounced, and seems to glitter with Babidi's black magic. Spikes begin to jut out of Majin Cooler's forearms. His white chest armor, armor that is naturally a part of him, grows in size, forming a set of armor similar to Android Sixteen's, only a dirty white color. Zarvon stops cold, shocked at the Changeling's transformation and his level of power.

"Surprised, Saiyan?" Majin Cooler laughs, his voice deeper and resonating with evil and power, "this is my final transformed state. But do not believe that the power you feel emanating from me is my best. I still have a lot of power stored away."

With that, a face mask slides out from the side of Majin Cooler's bone helmet and forms a face mask. He rockets into the air, delivering a powerful clothesline to Zarvon that sends the big Saiyan flying. Majin Cooler was now bigger than Zarvon, but not by much. And he was now a lot stronger. Too strong for Zarvon's basic Super Saiyan form, and he did not have the power to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. And becoming a Super Saiyan 3 was right out, as was becoming a Golden Oozaru.

Zarvon counter-attacks, sending a flurry of punches at Majin Cooler, who easily blocks them then delivers a crushing left into Zarvon's gut, followed by a vicious punch to the back of the head that sends Zarvon crashing into the ground. Zarvon picks himself up, but Majin Cooler crashes into him, driving his feet into the small of Zarvon's back and burying Zarvon in the ground.

As he smirks inwardly, reviewing his handiwork, a couple of ki blast sear Majin Cooler's back. He turns to see Mirai Videl and Shin with another volley of ki blasts ready to send his way. With a hideous laugh, Majin Cooler takes off, flying at the East Supreme Kai and the apprentice psychic. Blood was about to be spilt.

Majin Mirai Jesse's eyes narrow, as he tries to think of an attack that he could use to penetrate a Battou Jutsu from that position. He could only think of two. And one of them he was incapable of using properly. Though his counterpart would be able to counter it. You only had to block one single strike when facing the Shun Ten Satsu, despite the fact that that strike came in at unbelievable speed. The other, however, would work perfectly. Especially if he combined it with the Shukuchi.

With an evil grin, Majin Mirai Jesse steps up into the pure speed of the Shukuchi, launching into one of the most devastating sword techniques of all time.

"KU ZU RYU SEN!"

Jesse's eyes widen in fear. Mixing the Shukuchi with the Ku Zu Ryu Sen took an incredible amount of skill and power. Evidently his future counterpart had both. Which meant so did he. But he did not have enough speed to draw his sword and launch into the Ku Zu Ryu Sen to end this in a stalemate. He was as good as dead. Jesse closes his eyes.

For the second time in his existence, Jesse's life flashes before his eyes. He remembers Master Hiko telling him of the greatest succession technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style.

Master Hiko had said, when explaining the Ku Zu Ryu Sen, that "The types of attacks in kenjutsu--first, the Karatake (downward stroke), Kesagiri, the slantwise downward stroke to the shoulder, reverse Kesagiri, right Nagi (belly stroke), left Nagi (reverse belly stroke), right upward cut, left upward cut, and the Sakakaze, upward stroke. Finally, the stroke that pierces at the shortest range to the chest is the Tsuki. In all the schools there is no killing technique that does not aim for one of those nine points. Naturally, the stances of defense were developed to correspond to these same nine points. But if you move with the godlike speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi style and strike at all nine points at once, there is no possibility of defense."

However, he had said that the ultimate technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style was able to defeat the Ku Zu Ryu Sen. But he had never had a chance to explain the technique. But during his final year in Limbo, he had seen someone using variations of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style against a warrior who used the style of Watoujutsu. He had barely been able to see the technique that was used to defeat the ultimate Watoujutsu technique, but he had seen enough of it, and knew it to be the ultimate technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style.

Jesse's eyes flash open, the desire to live burning within them brighter than a supernova. Gripping the hilt of his sword, Jesse sinks into grim resolve to win, to live. Within a word, Jesse slips into the mindset needed for the ultimate succession technique

"Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki!"

I'm sure some of you have noticed that for some people in the Mirai timeline I put the word 'Mirai' in front of their name, but not others. For Jesse and Zarvon, they are not of the Mirai timeline so it does not apply to them. But for Mirai Trunks and Mirai Videl, Jesse and Zarvon knew, to one degree or another, both of them in the past, and the distinction is through them. Now you may wonder why I do not put this distinction to the villains, or Shin and Kibito. This is easily explained. Shin and Kibito, to Jesse, are the same, no matter what. Different timelines do not matter. Zarvon never really met either of them in the past. As for the villains, evil is evil, no matter where or when it is. And it is also the easiest way to differentiate the two Jesse's to call the one of the Mirai timeline Mirai Jesse.

You know, that whole Majin Mirai Jesse debating with Jesse was a bit weird to write. Two people who were completely the same until no more than two dozen years before then. Yes, the real difference all started with when Cell arrived in the past, slightly changing the timeline. That was furthered by when Mirai Trunks showed up and Jesse heard all that he told Goku. Jesse trained for that, hoping that he would be able to get out in time to help. Then it changed again slightly when Babidi arrived with Dabura and Jesse really started going into action in Limbo. And that contributed to his mindset for when he got out of Limbo. Mirai Jesse had it different. He was forced to watch in horror when the Androids arrived and killed the Z Warriors. He then watched a young boy no more than eleven have to fight alone until the day that he died thirteen years later.

Oh, and take a note that when both of them are at their absolute max in power, Majin Mirai Jesse is just a tad stronger than his younger counterpart. Not much stronger, but the difference is noticeable. And the strain on Majin Mirai Jesse to keep up that level of power is less than what Jesse has to endure to have that little bit less.

Oh, I would like to note that Majin Cooler at his maximum power in his fourth form is equal to (in my calculations) Cell in his perfect form _before_ he blew himself up. Perfect Cell equaled Dabura in my estimate after blowing himself up and regenerating. Perhaps a little weaker.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a little harrowing to write at times, and I am going to have my work cut out for me with the next chapter, but I am going to work hard at this. I hope to have this fic finished by my birthday, or at least get through the entire Mirai Buu story arc. Yes, Mirai Majin Buu will be released.

Well, please review and tell me what you think. There are few things I enjoy more than hearing what people think of my work.


	10. Chapter Nine: A Hero's Rise

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Jesse, Mirai Jesse, Zarvon, Grendel, and some of the attacks used.

Warning: Bit of gore fairly early in the chapter. Anyone who has seen Rurouni Kenshin will have a decent idea of what is about to happen. Because of this, this story ahs been upped to the 'R' rating. This will be graphic, though not gruesomely so.

It was a technique that had not been used for nearly six thousand years. Less than twenty others had ever used it. Thirteen of them were all named Hiko Seijuro, as the passing of the technique was accompanied by the passing of the name and title of the Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. One of the few others was named Kenshin Himura, sometimes called Battousai the Manslayer. The last one to properly wield this technique died six thousand years ago, and was currently about to finish his term as a guard in Hell and about to be allowed into Heaven to be with his family. The rest were in Limbo.

On a planet distant from Earth, lacking any native sentient life, the battle cry of this attack is heard once again. Two warriors, virtually equal in every detail, were battling it out, a fight to the finish. One was a warrior displaced in time, sent through a rip in Time and Space to end up ten years in an alternate future. The other was his counterpart, native to this timeline. They had been the last true students of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, and were formerly disciples of the North Supreme Kai, Kamin. One was now in disgrace, having abandoned his former masters teachings. He was the native to this timeline. The other still adhered to the lessons of the man he had come to think of as a father.

Majin Mirai Jesse was a man who had seen far too much hardship in his life. His ideals were shattered and he had embraced the darkness within himself to get revenge. He was resigned to his fate, of becoming an inmate in Hell instead of a guard. But he did not care, as long as he killed Dabura. Now he was using the combination of two devastating techniques: the Shukuchi and the Ku Zu Ryu Sen. The Shukuchi was a technique that took a persons speed beyond the god-like speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. The Ku Zu Ryu Sen was the ultimate attacking technique, and one of the two final techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style.

Jesse was a man who aspired to better himself and to uphold the ideals of Kamin, the North Supreme Kai, Jesse's now-deceased mentor, friend, and teacher. In a fight with Majin Buu in his home timeline, Jesse and a Saiyan, Zarvon, were thrown through a rip in Space/Time and ended up in an alternate future. Now he was facing and older, bitter version of himself that had taken exception to his abilities. And now he was forced to try and test his skill with the ultimate attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style against an attack the likes of which he had never seen before, and hoped to never see again.

He only had one chance. He was in the stance for Battou Jutsu, the sword drawing skill. From the stance he was in, he could use the Hi Ryu Sen or the Sou Ryu Sen. But neither technique would be fast enough to stop this maddening technique. Even the god-like speed Battou Jutsu could not stop this.

But during his final year in Limbo, Jesse had seen the ultimate technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style in use against the ultimate technique of Watoujutsu. The user had explained what was needed to use the technique, but until now Jesse lacked the final piece of the puzzle.

Jesse opens his eyes. Within them, the desire to live is burning brighter than any supernova. Jesse grips the hilt of the Silver Sword, vowing to live. He had to fulfill his vow to Kamin to always live with honor and dignity. He had to keep his vow to Hiko to master the Hiten Mitsurugi Style in its completion and to make sure that it was always used with honor. And he was not ready to die.

Jesse was ready. He knew what he had to do. And what he had to do was kill his counterpart. This technique left no room for errors. Because he did not use a sakabattou, a reverse blade sword, like Kenshin Himura, his counterpart would not live through this technique. Hiko had because Himura used a reverse blade sword, and thus the technique was more like a clubbing attack than a killing attack. Hiko had still born the scar from teaching his first pupil the ultimate succession technique.

Jesse let himself be immersed in his resolve to live. He had to stop Majin Buu from being released, or destroy the monster should he be released. When he had met Majin Buu in the past, he had sensed a major weakness in the monster. Because it was an artificial creation, and because its creator had bestowed so much physical and ki power into it, it had little to no mental defenses outside of its mind. Meaning that psionic blasts could shred it with ease. But first Jesse had to survive.

During the normal Battou Jutsu, if you were right handed, your sword was strapped to your left side. Your right leg would be placed in front of the left leg to avoid cutting off your own leg. You would twist your body just right, virtually ripping your sword out of its sheathe in the god-like speed that was one of the trademarks of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. But god-like speed wasn't good enough against a god-like speed Ku Zu Ryu Sen, much less one using the god-speed of the Shukuchi.

But Jesse had a different technique to use. At the last moment, he placed his left leg in front of his right leg, moving into the Ku Zu Ryu Sen, and twisted his waist, the Silver Sword rocketing from its sheathe, slicing through the air so fast that the blade was barely visible.

"Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki!"

_crunch_

Majin Mirai Jesse is stopped mid-air, a look of shock, pain, and horror on his face as the Silver Sword bites into his right hip. His face twists in agony as Jesse's Silver Sword cuts through him, going through his internal organs and through his chest until it exits right below his rib cage. The force of the attack knocks both halves of the Majin warrior back, skidding across the ground. Blood and gore seeped out of the severed halves as Jesse walks up to his barely-living counterpart.

"If it means anything to you, I'm sorry," Jesse says softly.

"It's...okay," Mirai Jesse rasps. His hair flickers as Babidi's magic flows out of him, his hair returning to its normal brown color as the "M" disappears. "I died an honorable death. Just avenge me, please."

"I can save you, you know," Jesse says, "I have a pair of Kai Earrings."

Mirai Jesse coughs. "No thank you. There is still a possibility of us separating if we used the Shirubaa Bufu Kijutsu. I would still die then. I would rather die with honor here and now than to die in shock."

"I'm sorry that it had to be this way," Jesse says, "if you want, you can try and get King Yemma to send you back. We may still need you."

"You won't," Mirai Jesse rasps, "now go. Cooler is about to destroy the Supreme Kai and Videl. And tell Videl that she was a worthy apprentice. Promise me that you will complete her training."

Jesse nods. "Promise me this: stay in Yemma's courtroom until this is all over. If Buu is released, have him get Baba to bring you back. Buu is weak against psionic power. Between the two of us and Videl, we can possibly destroy him. We can definitely destroy him if Shin helps."

"Okay," Mirai Jesse says, "any messages you want me to deliver while I'm on the other side?"

"Have a message sent to the Saiyans Gohan and Goku on the Grand Kai's planet, and to the Saiyan Vegeta in Hell," Jesse says grimly, "as well as the warrior Pikkon on the Grand Kai's planet. Have them readied to come to the living world if Buu is released. We may yet need the power of a trio of Super Saiyan 2's and a powerful warrior like Pikkon."

"Of course," Mirai Jesse sighs. He can feel the last vestiges of his life draining away. "At least I may get to see Olibu, Orzin, and Girin when I cross over."

"They will be excited to see you," Jesse says, "send them my best."

With a heavy sigh, Mirai Jesse closes his eyes and drifts off, letting death claim him after six thousand years of life. He died honorably, fighting to the very end. Jesse sends up a silent prayer for a peaceful journey for his counterpart into Otherworld.

An explosion in the distance reminds Jesse that there is still work to be done. He can sense that Majin Mirai Trunks has been knocked unconscious and that Zarvon is fighting the Changeling. But the Changeling is much stronger than he had been on the surface. Apparently the damn thing had a fourth form. He could feel that Zarvon had been knocked unconscious as well.

With a heavy sigh, Jesse uses the Instant Transmission to teleport to Shin's location.

"He's taken down Zarvon," Mirai Videl says, "and I can barely even touch him. A full mind blast may get him, but with Babidi's magic it will be iffy."

"We cannot defeat him in a physical battle, Videl," Shin says, "Cooler was quite strong even before becoming Babidi's slave."

With a small whirl of wind, Jesse appears in front of Shin.

"Jesse!" Shin cries out, "thank goodness your all right."

Mirai Videl notices the blood coating the Silver Sword that is also splashed liberally over Jesse's torso. "Jesse, what happened? Is my master okay?"

"He's dead," Jesse says a bit mournfully, "I had to kill him. But I can now claim the name and title of Hiko Seijuro the 14th, if I so desired."

"You learned the ultimate technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi?" Shin asks, impressed.

"More later, danger now," Jesse says as he creates a piece of cloth and cleans the blood off of the Silver Sword before changing it back into a broadsword, then sheathing it and returning it to his personal pocket dimension where he kept it and a few other things.

"Jesse, do you think you can beat the Changeling?" Shin asks.

"I am a bit tired from my fight with my counterpart, but I can still do enough damage to him so that you two will be able to beat him," Jesse says as he summons a pouch from his pocket dimension. He opens it and pulls out a senzu bean. He tosses one to Mirai Videl. "Find Zarvon and give this to him. Then the two of you can go and get Trunks and bring him back to here and then travel down to finish off Dabura, Grendel, and Babidi. Hurry. Majin Buu can be released at any moment now. Zarvon and Trunks put out an incredible amount of energy and Babidi's magic managed to absorb most of it and feed it to Buu."

"Will do," Mirai Videl says as she catches the bean, "kick that Changelings ass."

"Will do," Jesse says grimly. He had managed to feel Majin Cooler's full level of power, and while it was not more than his max, it was more than he could attain for a long period of time. His best chance would be the Geyser of Power and the Kaioh-ken Attack, perhaps at level fifteen. While in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he had mastered the Geyser of Power, and could now use it continuously in a pitched battle while flying. He wasn't sure how much power he could acquire on this planet, but from what he could feel through his psychic abilities, there was a comparable amount of life. He could gain a lot of strength.

A blast of wind heralds Majin Cooler's arrival. Jesse turns to face the large Changeling, eyes widening when he takes in Majin Cooler's new appearance.

"What do you think, boy?" Majin Cooler laughs, "like my new look?"

"It doesn't matter," Jesse shrugs, his voice cold, "you're still uglier than shit."

Majin Cooler's eyes harden. "Now now, there was no need for that. I was going to give you an easy death, but apparently you want to make things difficult."

'_Cooler, be careful_,' Babidi's voice rings through Majin Cooler's head, '_his power is more fearsome than we thought. Be extremely careful of him. If he is as good with his fists as he is with a sword, then he will overwhelm you._'

'What did he do to his counterpart, master?' Majin Cooler replies.

"I cut him in half," Jesse says coldly, interrupting the telepathic conversation and surprising both wizard and servant. "What, surprised? I am a telepath, you know. Your rudimentary abilities in that regard and your pathetic magic cannot compare to the power of a true telepath, even one so weak as me. My power may involve the telekinetic more than the telepathic, but even I can listen in on an unwarded conversation. Especially one controlled by an irate little toad."

'_Toad?!_' Babidi screams, '_Cooler, kill him! Kill him now!_'

"You are welcome to try, Cooler," Jesse says as Shin and Mirai Videl take off to heal Zarvon, "but be prepared to die, because you may have to kill yourself to stop me."

"I think not," Majin Cooler laughs as he rushes Jesse.

"Kaioh-ken x20!" Jesse yells, a bright dark red aura surrounding him, and he disappears in a burst of speed. He appears behind Majin Cooler, raising his arms to gather in some energy, the bringing his hands forward like firing a Kamehameha, the gathered energy shooting out in a focused beam of pure white. "Aurabolt!"

The blast hits Majin Cooler in the back, the pure life energy searing his skin. Majin Cooler spins around and fires a strong ki blast at Jesse, but Jesse just knocks the blast away and move sin, driving his fist into Majin Cooler's gut. He follows up with a spinning back kick to the side of Majin Cooler's head, and finishes up the combo by driving his knee into Majin Cooler's face, sending the Changeling flying.

Majin Cooler rights himself, and vanishes in a spurt of speed. He reappears just before driving his fist into Jesse's jaw, driving the young paladin into the ground. Jesse counters by slugging the big Changeling in his own jaw, followed by several rapid-fire punches to the chest and finishing up with a spinning backhand to the throat. Cooler staggers a bit, but then shrugs off the damage and pounds Jesse again, this time creating a crater from the force of the punch.

Jesse leaps out of the crater and delivers a crushing punch aimed at Majin Cooler's head, but the evil Changeling blocks and counters with a fierce kick to Jesse's head, sending the human warrior skidding across the ground, tumbling head over heels. Jesse gets back to his feet just in time to avoid a bone-shattering punch. He rolls along the ground and back to his feet before leaping into Majin Cooler and delivering a fierce flying kick to the Changeling's back, sending the Changeling stumbling.

Majin Cooler spins and sends several strong low-level ki blasts at Jesse, but he merely swerves his body around like an acrobat to avoid them before stretching out his left arm and holding his hand in a claw position, aimed at Majin Cooler. "Guu Mahouteki!"

It was one of Jesse's best, and most favored, attacks. He had developed it during the Demon Wars, and while it was very effective against anything evil like Majin Cooler, it was exceptionally effective against Demons. He had shredded a quarter of the Demon Court with it. Olibu, Girin, and Orzin each had their own attack that did the same. Jesse's attack had been based around simple goodness. Olibu's had been based around honor. Orzin's around spirit. And Girin's around life itself. Each attack was devastating in its own right, but through a freak accident they found that they could merge their attacks.

They had been fighting the Demon Lord Asterix, a Demon with power similar to Demos' own. However, he was not as strong as Demos and had a limit that he could not surpass. Asterix had been slain, and the four of them had discovered a vital new attack.

The Guu Mahouteki slams into Majin Cooler, burning through flesh and biting into his muscle, searing as it goes. Energy slashes all over the Changeling as the attack assaults every inch of his body, setting fire to every nerve in Majin Cooler's body. The attack ends with an explosion of blue-white energy engulfing Majin Cooler's body and lacerating the evil minions skin violently.

Jesse lands and takes a breather, allowing the excess energy from the Kaioh-ken x20 to be reabsorbed. He hadn't expected to do so well against Babidi's third most powerful minion. He hadn't even had to summon up his maximum power to do it, either!

Before he can react, a pain of thin energy beams lance through his left shoulder, cutting through flesh, muscle, and bone to render his left shoulder inoperable. He looks in shock as Majin Cooler steps out of the explosion. He looks decidedly worse for wear, but it is apparent that he is not that hurt in his energy levels. With a loud yell, his power level begins to rise. It rises a considerable amount, nearly a quarter of Majin Cooler's previous level. The strain in the purple and white Changelings muscles tells Jesse that the Changeling was now at his maximum unless he had another transformation, and that was unlikely.

"You think you can defeat me, the strongest Changeling in existence!" Majin Cooler roars, "I will crush you, and then I will kill the human girl and capture the East Supreme Kai for Master Babidi to do with as he wishes!"

"You and what army, bub?" Jesse growls, "Geyser of Power!"

The pure, natural energy of the Geyser of Power slightly speeds up the healing of Jesse's left shoulder, healing it enough that he can use it, though not for a precision sword match. Jesse's hair and eyes flash white as the pure energy fills his body, supercharging him with incredible power.

"Is that the best you can do?" Majin Cooler asks critically, "more impressive than the other technique, certainly, but not enough to defeat me."

"Then its good that I can do this, isn't it?" Jesse asks with a smirk, "Kaioh-ken x15!"

Jesse is surrounded by the red aura of the Kaioh-ken Attack, though his hair and eyes continue to remain white from the Geyser of Power. His power level jumps, up even higher until it is dead even with Majin Cooler's. The evil Changeling blinks in amazement, then laughs.

"So, the boy has some real fight in him after all. How long can you keep this up, boy? I know these strength increasing techniques wear down on the body and its energy."

"Come and see, you slimy bastard," Jesse snarls. With a growl, Majin Cooler rushes Jesse and the two begin fighting at a high-speed, high-pitched free-for-all of fists, feet, knees, and elbows.

"Where is he?" Mirai Videl huffs, "I don't know how much longer Jesse can hold up against that monster."

"Feel his power level," Shin says, "he is holding his own. And I am sure that this is not the limit to Jesse's power. He always had great potential. Olibu may have been the best fighter among them, Girin the quickest, Orzin the best with tactics, but Jesse was the smartest. He was crafty, mixing his abilities in swordsmanship with his hand to hand combat abilities, though he almost always used his sword instead."

"He has some techniques that create energy blades," Mirai Videl says.

"I know," Shin says, "Kamin, the North Supreme Kai, taught him some of them."

"He developed a few more a few years ago," Mirai Videl says, "I developed some as well."

"Come, we must find Zarvon," Shin says.

The two continue to search, but they cannot find Zarvon. They do, however, find Majin Mirai Trunks, still under the control of Babidi and still unconscious. He is battered and bruised, but both Shin and Mirai Videl know that if he woke up he could take them both out easily.

"What do we do with him?" Shin asks.

"Well, with him being unconscious, his mental defenses are down," Mirai Videl says, "I may be able to break Babidi's hold on him."

"Give it a try," Shin says, "I'll keep a lookout in case Babidi tries sending another of his minions.

Mirai Videl kneels beside Majin Mirai Trunks and places her hands on his temples. Her Jagaan eye opens up and glows with indigo light. A beam of pure white light shoots from the Jagaan's iris and hits Majin Mirai Trunks' forehead.

Inside of Majin Mirai Trunks' mind, she can see Babidi's dark magic entrenched into his thought processes. She could see the defenses that Mirai Trunks had prepared, but Babidi's magic had been more than he was a match for. She could tell that these defenses would have been much stronger had Mirai Trunks even been slightly psionic. As it was, he could receive telepathic messages, and send during a mental link, but that was it.

Mirai Videl grins. The defenses the demi-Saiyan had were good. Very good, in fact, but she could tell that he had been taught how to erect them by Jesse. He knew how to erect proper psionic defenses, but he did not know how to erect his own. Even her sensei did not know how. But she knew, because she did not have a strong enough natural telepathic power to erect true barriers. Not ones that could completely stop magic this powerful. Nothing short of true psionic defenses could, and against power like Babidi had, it would take someone crafty and experienced to withstand his evil magic. Or someone with enough true goodness in their heart She could tell that he had enough goodness in his heart to resist Babidi's commands if he didn't agree with him, but it would be a near thing. With his subconscious help, she could erase Babidi's control and free the young demi-Saiyan from the evil wizards grip.

With iron discipline and grim determination, Mirai Videl slowly burns away Babidi's magic from Mirai Trunks. As Shin watches, he can see the stylized "M" that represented those under Babidi's thrall slowly disintegrate. He sighs in relief. Mirai Videl was succeeding in freeing the young demi-Saiyan. A few moments later a soft golden glow is flowing from Mirai Videl's hands and over Mirai Trunks' body. His wounds heal and his Saiyan armor fixes itself as the young woman heals him.

When Mirai Videl finishes healing Mirai Trunks, he groans and sits up, wearily opening his eyes. "What happened?"

"Babidi possessed you," Mirai Videl says softly, "he had you fight Zarvon and you gave him a pretty tough run."

"How could that happen?" Mirai Trunks demands, "Jesse trained Zarvon and I how to defend our minds!"

"Jesse cannot properly teach someone without psionic how to erect the barriers that they can use," Mirai Videl says, "he can teach you some, but your mental defenses had some serious gaps in them. I know from experience. Despite having a Jagaan, I still had to erect normal barriers for someone without true psionic potential. And I had to learn the hard way. I placed some barriers in your mind to prevent him from taking hold again, though you still have the power boost he gave you."

"Power boost?"

"You are now a Super Saiyan 3, and a little bit stronger than Zarvon," Mirai Videl states, stunning the lilac-haired demi-Saiyan.

"That's great," Mirai Trunks says, "though I don't feel one hundred percent right now, I'm sure I can be of some help."

"I wasn't able to restore all of your energy," Mirai Videl says, "though I was able to completely heal you physically."

"Whats going on right now?" Mirai Trunks asks.

"One of Babidi's minions, a Changeling named Cooler, attacked us but Jesse intervened," Shin explains as Mirai Trunks gets to his feet, "he was fighting his older self, who had also been taken over by Babidi's magic. You and Zarvon fought and he knocked you unconscious. He fought Cooler but apparently Cooler was able to take him out as well. We don't think he is dead, just unconscious. Jesse gave us a senzu bean to heal Zarvon and restore his strength, then go and hunt down Babidi and put an end to him."

"That's a good plan," Mirai Trunks says, "I feel violated having that little toad in my mind."

Mirai Videl nods. "Toad is an accurate description of him. I could see him through the magic he had placed in your mind. If we can get rid of his minions, Dabura and Grendel, we can take care of him easily."

"Jesse said that I was about as strong as Dabura," Mirai Trunks says, "though we have no idea how powerful Grendel is."

"We'll beat him," Mirai Videl says, "and we'll eliminate Babidi and rid the threat of Majin Buu for good."

"Come on, we'll need Zarvon if we're gonna be able to do anything," Mirai Trunks says, "between me and him we'll surely be able to take down Grendel."

Mirai Videl and Shin nod and the three take off to find their large Saiyan friend.

"You are impressive, for a human," Majin Cooler says as he blocks one of Jesse's punches, "very impressive. It's a pity that you won't join us. Master Babidi could always use a good warrior like you."

"Sorry, but I think I'll pass," Jesse says as he leaps over one of Majin Cooler's kicks, "I'd rather be castrated than let that little toad take over my mind."

"Its not so bad," Majin Cooler says, "he lets us do whatever we want as long as we also do what he says and our own goals do not conflict with his."

"Your not planning anything against him are you?" Jesse asks.

"Why would I?" Majin Cooler asks, "I get to torture, maim, and kill to my hearts desire, Babidi doesn't have Dabura kill me, and I get whatever I want when we visit a new planet. Besides, who would even think of defying Master Babidi?"

"In my home timeline, Dabura was merely using Babidi, planning to use the Demon Fusion technique to merge with Majin Buu and then use his newly acquired power to conquer the universe," Jesse says, "and he succeeded because Babidi was a gullible idiot who believed that he had Dabura completely under his thrall."

"Dabura," Babidi says, his voice low and menacing. Dabura was worried. How had the boy known?! He really must have been from an alternate timeline where what he said happened had happened.

"He lies, Master," Dabura says, "I am loyal to you and only you."

"Yet you are also a Demon, and even my father could not completely subvert a Demon of the Demon World," Babidi says shrewdly, "and while my own power is great, I am not the wizard that my father was. But I need you and your son if I am to release Majin Buu. Even if what that boy said was true, you want him released just as I do. So you had best protect me because I am the only one left in the universe with the spells to release Majin Buu!"

"Yes, Master Babidi," Dabura says, "Grendel and I will protect you from the Saiyans."

"See that you do, or you won't have to worry about the Saiyans killing you," Babidi snaps.

"You are indeed powerful, human, but you cannot last against me!" Majin Cooler yells, "no mere human can last against the full might of a Changeling!"

"It's a good thing I'm no mere human," Jesse says savagely, "I am much more than any other human on this planet."

"What are you, then?" Majin Cooler demands.

"I am a Warrior," Jesse says solemnly, his aura blazing up like a small hurricane.

"Nonsense!" Majin Cooler retorts, "there are no more Warriors. No being in the universe is capable of being a true Warrior anymore."

"So you think," Jesse says, his brown hair beginning to shimmer. Solid streaks of silver begin to descend down his hair, making him resemble the way he was when he had first stepped out of Limbo. Majin Cooler watches in fear, knowing that such natural streaking was the sign of a true Warrior. And he and his brother had feared ever facing a Warrior even more than they ever had facing a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan had been a legend. True Warriors had been cold hard fact. Their grandfather had been slain by a Warrior from a planet that was subjugated by his father after the Warrior had passed away from old age. Before that Warrior, they had not known of another in the last several thousand years.

True Warriors, like this human claimed to be, had an innate sense of battle that surpassed even the Saiyans. Should a Saiyan ever become a true Warrior, then no force who opposed him in his mission would survive. A true Warrior gained power like a Saiyan, but only when they were at one with themselves and training to protect those that they cared about. Majin Cooler found this to be a disgusting piece of information, but it was cold hard fact. And if he was facing a Warrior, here and now, then he may not live. And Babidi's plans would be for naught, because if this boy was a true Warrior then not even Grendel would be able to stop him. Not even the great Majin Buu that Babidi planned to release.

"So, you are a Warrior," Majin Cooler says, proud that his fear did not reach his voice, "even so, it will not help you!"

Majin Cooler charges Jesse, determined to put an end to the boy before he has a chance to unleash his full power. Jesse disappears, then Majin Cooler can feel Jesse's foot impacting with the back of his neck, sending him stumbling before he regains his balance.

"How did you move that fast?" Majin Cooler demands.

"Instant Transmission," Jesse replies, "the only way to travel."

Majin Cooler grins beneath his face guard. He knew that technique. From the Yardrats. He had spared them in exchange for teaching him the technique. He wasn't above generosity in exchange for new techniques every now and then. Especially one as potent as the Instant Transmission.

"Ah, that is one of my favorite techniques as well," Majin Cooler says before he vanishes in the Instant Transmission.

Jesse's eyes widen in shock. "One of your favorites?"

Before he can finish speaking, Majin Cooler's fist is buried in his gut. He backs away, choking for breath. Jesse fights to regain his breath, using the Instant Transmission to get pretty far away, far enough so that he would have enough time to catch his breath. Surprisingly, he ended up beside his future selfs corpse. Apparently the body still held a faint aura. Why, Jesse did not know.

He could sense Majin Cooler coming for him. He wasn't bothering with the Instant Transmission, he was just plowing through anything that came between them. Well, Jesse had a plan to even the odds.

Jesse quickly prepared his Drain Cannon attack, knowing that he would have to work this perfectly if it was to succeed. If he could hit Majin Cooler with it, he would not have to stress so much power through his body to match his high power level. Jesse had felt Frieza's power level when he arrived on Earth. Majin Cooler was more than three times as powerful. If his power level was cut in half, then Jesse could barely even need a power-up technique to overpower the large Changeling.

Majin Cooler closes in, intent on tearing his cursed opponent limb from limb. He barely sees the small beam of light that strikes him in the chest. Seconds later an orb of energy hits him, blasting through to his very soul, sapping away his strength. What the Hell had just happened?

Majin Cooler stops mid-air, shocked and confused. Half of his power was just blown away in a single shot, and yet he was physically unharmed. He was experiencing a small amount of vertigo at the sudden loss of strength,

"Wh-what happened?" Majin Cooler wonders as he tries to push his power level back up, but to no avail. Half of his power has been drained. And he could feel that the boy was still equal to his max. _Uh oh_.

Majin Cooler looks in the direction of Jesse. He could see the faint outline of a pool of blood and a corpse. It was the boys other self. The one Master Babidi had managed to enthrall. This was not good. At his current level, he could not defeat the boy, Warrior or not. And if Babidi took them back to the ship, he would die even faster. Even the Supreme Kai could kill him now. Though perhaps not the girl, or the whatever-it-was that didn't have a ki signal.

Jesse lifts up into the air, letting the Geyser of Power drift away. He then powers down out of the Kaioh-ken x15 and smirks at Majin Cooler. The large Changeling blinks in disbelief. The boy had just given away his advantage! But they were still very close in power, and the boy was skilled enough that the small difference in strength did not matter. If he was to win, he would have to play this just right.

Majin Cooler uses the Instant Transmission to move between his location and Jesse's in an instant, but Jesse blocks his punch. The two combatants flicker in and out of the Instant Transmission, fighting tooth and nail.

"Did you just feel Jesse and Cooler's power levels drop by half?" Shin asks.

"That would be Jesse's Drain Cannon Cannon attack," Mirai Trunks says, "it drains away half of the targets power. He hit me with it once and tore me apart. Of course, until I reached Super Saiyan 2 he could still beat me, if not always easily."

"Then why did Jesse's power level drop by half?" Mirai Videl asks.

"He let go of his power-up techniques," Mirai Trunks replies, "he is fighting at his best without them. He's a little weaker than the Changeling, but he is skilled enough so that it won't matter."

"But he's not a hand to hand fighter, he's a swordsman!" Mirai Videl protests.

"Jesse met with the Saiyan Goku in a visit to Otherworld before we entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train for this day," Mirai Trunks says, "he needed to learn the Kaioh-ken Attack and some of Goku's other moves to train me and Zarvon in. Goku gave Jesse all of his fighting knowledge in exchange for just a few power-up techniques. Goku would have given all of that knowledge for nothing if it was to defend the Earth, but Jesse was adamant."

"I have talked with the Grand Kai about Goku and Gohan once," Shin says, "they are strong fighters with the heart of a Warrior in each of them. If Jesse had not come and told me of the threat of Babidi, when I came with Kibito I would have brought them with me."

"I wish you had brought them anyway," Mirai Trunks says, "they would have been excellent help."

"And you would have liked to see your teacher again," Shin adds.

"Gohan was more than a teacher to me," Mirai Trunks admits, "he was my big brother. I didn't have a father growing up, so he gave me the next best thing: an older brother."

"Sounds like a great guy," Mirai Videl says, "then again, so are you."

"Not a great enough guy to keep Babidi from using his magic to take over my mind," Mirai Trunks grumbles.

"Its not your fault," Mirai Videl says, "you just weren't properly prepared. Babidi's magic is powerful, but Jesse, for all he's a strong psychic, cannot teach a non-psychic to do anything involving mental defenses."

"So, can you teach me how to erect proper defenses?" Mirai Trunks asks hopefully.

"Sure," Mirai Videl shrugs, "I also put up some temporary defenses while freeing you from Babidi's control."

"Thanks," Mirai Trunks says, then perks up. "Hey, you feel that?"

"Its Zarvon," Mirai Videl sighs in relief, "good, he's alive."

Mirai Trunks nods in agreement. "I'm thinking Cooler wanted to get you two killed, so he didn't bother with finishing off Zarvon."

"I'm worried about how close Majin Buu is to being released," Shin says, "you and Zarvon fought for quite a while at an extraordinarily high level of power. You expended a large amount of energy."

"Meaning that Majin Buu could almost be ready to be released," Mirai Trunks says, "this is not good. I hope Jesse finishes off Cooler, because we'll need the Kai earrings for me and Zarvon to Fuse."

"Um, aren't you wearing a pair of Kai Earrings?" Mirai Videl asks Shin.

"I am," Shin replies, "hopefully it will be enough."

"It should be," Mirai Trunks says, "me and Jesse were a bit stronger than Zarvon as a Super Saiyan 3 when we were Fused, and we were only at the second Super Saiyan level."

"That's perfect," Shin says, "though I do not know if it will be enough."

"Well, Zarvon can always become a Golden Oozaru," Mirai Trunks adds, "he's unstoppable then."

"We can only hope," Shin says, "come, let us go and revive our companion."

"Dabura!" Babidi shouts, "go and stop them! If they revive the big Saiyan, we may have some trouble. Trunks was injured enough so that he cannot reach the third transformation, and he isn't at his best in the second transformation, so you can kill him. That meddling girl put up barriers that block my magic."

"I shall do as you command, Master," Dabura says. Dabura exits, leaving Babidi alone with the Buu Egg and one large cloaked individual. Babidi walks over to the Buu Egg, admiring it before noticing something.

"Whats this? Its almost full! Those two Saiyans by themselves almost produced enough power to release Majin Buu! This is incredible. Dabura had better eliminate Trunks before he can rest and restore his power. If he doesn't, then Trunks may achieve the fourth level. I remember my father mentioning that level in his notes. He had said that even his greatest creation, Majin Buu, was no match for a fourth level Super Saiyan. They are vicious, unbelievably powerful, and perfectly in control of themselves. And they are true engines of destruction."

A low, rasping laugh reaches Babidi's ears. He turns to face the cloaked figure, who was slightly shaking from his laughter.

"This is not a joking matter!" Babidi screeches, "if Trunks or the large Saiyan achieve the fourth level, they can wipe me, you, Majin Buu, and your father out with a wave of their hand! We wouldn't stand a chance!"

The cloaked figure continues to laugh, obviously not worried at all.

It was an intense fight. Neither the weakened Majin Cooler or Jesse would give the other any quarter. They traded punches, kicks, chops, gut shots, head shots, and ki blasts with one another without stopping at all. They moved in and out of the Instant Transmission the way other fighters would simply use speed. If anyone had been able to follow them, they would be transfixed in awe at the brutality of the fight.

'Better end this fast,' Jesse thinks, 'the more energy I use, the more that is fed to that fat pink blob.'

Majin Cooler aims a punch at Jesse's head, but the human Warrior ducks under and delivers two gut-wrenching punches to the Changeling's torso. He follows up with a spinning back kick that drives the Changeling back. He then charges Majin Cooler, delivering a powerful shoulder thrust that stuns the big Changeling. Using the Instant Transmission, Jesse teleports a fair distance away and raises his arms. He holds his hands a few inches apart from one another, his hands cupped towards one another. Hundreds of tiny lights appear within the space between the two hands. He then moves his hands to his right side, the pushes them forward as if he was performing the Kamehameha Wave, his fingers now spread wide and curved inward.

"Kienzan Nami!" Hundreds of small Destructo Disks erupt from Jesse's hands, slicing into Majin Cooler, cutting a bit of him off at a time.

Moments later, Majin Cooler is dead, cut up like a piece of salami. Jesse floats down to the ground, a little disturbed at how he had just killed the Changeling. He had planned on using that attack as a diversionary tactic if Buu was released, but he didn't want to drag out the fight with Cooler.

With a satisfied smile, Jesse pulls the bag of senzu beans from his subspace pocket and pulls one out, then eats it before sending the bag back. Feeling his strength restored, Jesse uses the Instant Transmission to join Mirai Videl, Shin, and Mirai Trunks.

"There he is!" Mirai Trunks exclaims, spotting the body of his large Saiyan comrade. He rushes over and turns Zarvon onto his back.

"He's still alive," Mirai Trunks breathes a sigh of relief, "quick, where's that senzu bean?"

"Here," Mirai Videl says, "open his mouth. The senzu bean will completely heal him and restore his strength."

"I think not," A deep voice says from behind them. The trio whirls around to see Dabura standing there. Shin recognizes the spatial vibrations that are coming off of Dabura as the result of one of Babidi's teleportation spells.

"Guys, give Zarvon the senzu bean," Mirai Trunks says as he sets Zarvon down, "I'll distract him."

"I think not," Dabura says, spitting on Mirai Trunks, hitting him square in the face.

"ewww," Mirai Trunks says, then freezes as he remembers what Jesse had told him about Dabura's spit. He can do nothing as he is turned to stone, a look of shock and revulsion on his face. Mirai Videl and Shin turn to face Dabura.

"Videl, take care of them, I will deal with Dabura," Shin says, "I am protected against his spit, and I am stronger than you so I will last longer."

With that, Shin launches himself at Dabura, but stops mid-air as Jesse appears.

"Whats up?" Jesse asks cheekily, then frowns when he sees Mirai Trunks. "Well, this isn't good. I guess I'll just have to kill you to free him, Dabura."

"As if you could, boy," Dabura sneers, "you may have defeated Cooler, but I am wise to your tricks and am far stronger than that mere Changeling. I am Dabura, the King of Demons!"

"Shin, Videl, get Trunks and Zarvon out of here and heal Trunks," Jesse says, "do not come and help me. Go down and stop Babidi from releasing Majin Buu. That is what matters. I'll join you after I kill Dabura."

Shin moves over and lifts Zarvon up, supporting him while Mirai Videl picks up Mirai Trunks, being extra careful as not to damage him. If the statue was damaged, then the young demi-Saiyan would die. They fly off, trying to gain as much ground as possible between themselves and Dabura.

"So, it is down to you and me again, isn't it boy?" Dabura jeers.

"Dabura, I am far stronger than I was when I faced your counterpart in my own timeline, and far more powerful than the me of this timeline," Jesse says evenly, "I will never forgive Babidi for forcing me to kill him. I will avenge his death by killing you, your son, and Babidi. Majin Buu will not be released, and the threat of the Demon World will be extinguished forever."

Dabura smirks, summoning his sword. "You still are not powerful enough to defeat me."

"You want to test my mettle sword to sword?" Jesse mocks, "you are not as smart as I thought you were. I am the Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, a master of Watoujutsu, and I know several other techniques that you do not want to be on the receiving end of."

"I won't be on the receiving end of them," Dabura promises, "I will tear off your head and devour your brains."

"Oooh, graphic," Jesse taunts as he summons his own sword, morphing it into a katana, "this is gonna be fun."

"Is he gonna be all right?" Mirai Videl asks worriedly.

"Trunks or Jesse?" Shin asks.

"Both."

"Jesse can take care of himself," Shin says confidently, "he has trained for six thousand years for this moment, and he is far stronger than your teacher was. Young Trunks will be fine. He will return to normal as soon as Dabura is slain."

"Good," Mirai Videl says, "now lets restore Zarvon to health."

Shin uses some of his power to awaken Zarvon, then puts the senzu bean in the Saiyan's mouth. Zarvon chews and swallows the senzu bean, then opens his eyes.

"You can let go of me, Supreme Kai," Zarvon says, "I'm doing okay now."

Shin lets go of Zarvon, who stays aloft by his own restored power. He notices what has happened to Mirai Trunks.

"Damn. Where is Dabura?"

"Fighting Jesse," Mirai Videl replies, "Jesse defeated his counterpart and Cooler. I have confidence that he will take care of Dabura as well."

"Of course he will," Zarvon scoffs, "he trained almost nonstop in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for that very same purpose. He's the most powerful human ever by a long shot."

"That he is," Shin agrees, "now, we must find a safe location for young Trunks so we can go and take care of Babidi before Majin Buu is released. If we kill Babidi, we can eliminate the risk of Majin Buu because with Babidi's death the spells that will release Buu will become unpowered, and thus keep him from being released."

"Then lets hurry," Zarvon says, "we don't have much time."

You know, I actually got sick when I finished writing the end of the Jesse/Majin Mirai Jesse fight. Those who talk to me over AIM and a few others know why, though if you have read some of my other stories, you can probably discern the reason.

That bit on Majin Cooler using the Instant Transmission is my favorite scene from Return of Cooler.

A note to all. I forgot to mention it before, but I do not own the Aurabolt attack. It is one of the Blitz techniques of Sabin Rene Figaro from the video game Final Fantasy VI. Sabin is my fave FF character of all time, and that attack just fits in with DBZ, does it not?

I appreciate everyone's remarks about the swordfight scene. I just hope that you like the end of it. But, I'll do anything to further a story, even kill a favorite character or a character of my own creation that I love.

Advertisement 

The Return

By: The Smooster

StoryID: 479303

Summary: Set 500 years after the end of DBZ, a descendant of both Goku and Vegeta learns how to be a hero... and might just find love along the way.

My opinion: Okay, I cannot stress how much I love this fic. It is easily the best DBZ fic I have ever written, even if the only canon characters that are more than mentioned are Goku and Dende, who are little more than a pair of guiding lights to the two main characters, and Kabito Kai and Mr. Buu, with a few small appearances by the Old Pervert, er, Old Kai. I would advise you to review each and every chapter, because a basic overview of what you like and give that at the final chapter will be well-nigh impossible.

I have another story up that I hope everyone will take a look at if you haven't already. Its title is Time Traveling Saiyans and the storyID is 1752546. So far only the prologue is up, but soon the rest of the chapters will be posted as they are written.

Anyway, please review. I enjoy feedback.


	11. Chapter Ten: Demons and Dead People

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Jesse, Mirai Jesse, Mirai Grendel, Zarvon, Orzin, Girin, and some of the attacks used by said characters.

Zarvon, Shin, and Mirai Videl quickly locate the entrance to the lower portions of Babidi's ship. Mirai Videl creates blade of ki and uses it to slice open an opening for them to get through. They travel down to the next level where they discover a bunch of Babidi's lower class henchmen awaiting them. Mirai Videl smirks.

"You two go on, I'll deal with these amateurs," Mirai Videl says, cracking her knuckles. The various henchmen look at one another nervously. They had been told that this human woman had killed Pui Pui. If this was so, then they were all as good as dead. But they had no choice, so they charge en masse. Mirai Videl smirks.

"Shyutou Fan!" Mirai Videl opens her palms, spreading her fingers. Energy coalesces between each finger and forms a fanshaped blade of energy. She ducks, dodges, and weaves through the punches and kicks sent her way by the henchmen, all the while weaving her hands around, slicing and dicing each of her attackers. In less than a minute, all of her attackers are dead.

"Most impressive," Shin comments, "a little ruthless, but nevertheless very effective."

"Come on, lets go," Mirai Videl says, "we have to hurry, don't we?"

"Grendel, it is up to you to protect me," Babidi says, "the Saiyan is strong enough to penetrate my barriers. The Supreme Kai and the girl aren't."

There was movement from under the head of the cloak of the cloaked figure. Apparently Grendel was nodding his assent.

"Good!" Babidi snaps, "now get ready. It will not take long for those three to get here."

"So, boy, shall we get on to the massacre?" Dabura sneers.

"I think we should," Jesse says seriously, dropping into a Battou Jutsu stance, "ready to die, Demon?"

A white aura begins to build up around Jesse as he summons up the strength of the Powaaanpu x5 and the Kaioh-ken x20

"You must be joking, boy," Dabura laughs, "I am still far more powerful than you are, even using those techniques. Even Cooler was more powerful than that."

"Then come and test me, King of Demons," Jesse replies, "unless you are afraid of a mere human."

"I will not fall for that, Jesse," Dabura laughs, "I know you to be a Warrior. You had the makings of a Warrior during the Demon Wars, and it seems that you did not fall victim to whatever the you of this time did."

"He had ten extra years of what happened to eat at him before he had his shot at revenge," Jesse replies, "I only had a few months and I already knew you were coming to Earth with your 'Master'. Also, I made friends and got a small chance at a normal life. I even went to school! Had to lift the info I needed out of the resident genius' head to get good grades, but I did it. I even watched a couple of my classmates fall for each other! It was funny though. They tip-toed around each other as far as their feeling went like you would see in stories."

Dabura laughed. It was almost a pleasant sound. "You humans are so intriguing. It is always amusing to watch your social lives. But watching your wars is even more amusing. Having to resort to such infantile weapons. It is laughable."

"Humans in general are not capable of much ki manipulation," Jesse says, "it requires a lot of training to get any control if you are a human. Most who do never even manage any energy projection, be it flying or a ki blast. In the last four decades, however, a large number of humans were capable of it."

"Yes, so Babidi told me," Dabura snorted, "none were anywhere near as strong as you or the other human, Olibu. Though your other self's apprentice is quite strong. As strong as Cooler was when we first found him, I believe."

"Yes, she is strong, but she has reached her limit until she breaks through higher levels in her Jagaan," Jesse admits, "still, she is the strongest human female ever. Now, are we gonna fight or what? You talk more than the West Supreme Kai did!"

Dabura snarls at the insult and charges, but Jesse just smirks and vanishes in the Instant Transmission, appearing behind Dabura. He raises both hands, both index fingers pointed directly at the Demon King's back.

"Akumaitokosen!" Pink energy travels from the tips of Jesse's index fingers, merging into a single spiraling beam, and hits Dabura in the back. The King of Demons roars in pain as the evil expands the evil within his heart, putting greater and greater stress on it until it literally explodes.

Dabura vomits up blood and falls to the ground, dead. Jesse passes out moments later, overexerted at having to have used such an attack.

Elsewhere on the same planet, Mirai Trunks returns to normal. He staggers to keep his footing, taking a moment to readjust to his surroundings. He feels Jesse fall unconscious and he takes off, flying to the location where he can faintly feel his friends ki signal.

"This is it," Shin says, "beyond this door has to be where Babidi is keeping the Buu Egg."

"I can vaguely sense Kibito on the other side of this door," Mirai Videl says, "I think they're about to drain him of his energy!"

"If that happens, it will likely result in Buu being released!" Zarvon exclaims, "stand back!"

Zarvon powers up, staying out of Super Saiyan, and blasts the door down with a mid-level ki blast. The three of them rush in to see Babidi and a large cloaked figure standing in the middle of the room. A large sphere that Zarvon recognized as the Buu Egg was just behind them. Kibito was sealed unconscious in a machine that had wires connecting it to the Buu Egg, sparks of energy traveling along it as it slowly and painfully drained Kibito of his energy.

"Ah, so you have finally arrived," Babidi cackles, "well, your too late, Kai! Majin Buu will be released and you will die for killing my father!"

The cloaked figure gives off a low, raspy laugh that belied his large size. He was easily larger than Zarvon, standing at eight feet tall. His build, while mostly hidden with his cloak, is large. Easily larger than Zarvon's. But they could not feel his power. They could not feel it anymore than they could Sixteen's. The cloaked figure grasps the clasp of his cloak and undoes it, then throws his cloak off, revealing himself completely.

Grendel was built. He was built even more heavily than Zarvon recalled Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta being. He was navy blue, with ridges circling his forehead like a crown. A pair of horns, just like his father's, adorned the top of his head. His ears were pointed, though not large like his father's. He wore a pair of brown gi pants tucked into black combat boots. A set of scarlet bands adorned his wrists. Across his throat was an ugly scar, obviously the reason for his raspy voice.

"So thats Grendel?" Zarvon asks, unimpressed. Mirai Videl shudders.

"I can feel his mind," she whispers, "he isn't under Babidi's control at all. He was just following his father's orders. He's blocking his own ki signal. I'm not sure, but I think he's stronger than you, Zarvon. A lot stronger."

"He can't be stronger than Majin Buu at his best," Zarvon says, "don't worry, I got things under control."

With that, Zarvon powers up to Super Saiyan 3 and attacks Grendel. Grendel smirks and drops his barriers, letting his power flow through him until his power level is higher than Zarvon's. He blocks Zarvon's opening punch with his left forearm and counterattacks with a devastating right hook to the jaw that sends Zarvon crashing through the wall. Meanwhile, Babidi raises his protective barriers, not only around himself but also around the Buu Egg and the machine holding Kibito. Shin and Mirai Videl both try to blast their way through or get through using physical force, but it doesn't work. Babidi's barriers are too strong for them.

Zarvon charges Grendel again, putting as much power as he can behind is punch, but Grendel dodges and knees Zarvon in the gut, following up with a double axe handle to the small of the back that sends Zarvon crashing into the floor. He then picks Zarvon up and throws him through the ceiling. Zarvon crashes through floor after floor, bypassing Level Three which has been transported to another planet and going all the way up to the surface, surprising Sixteen who had left the ship completely.

"Zarvon, are you all right?"

"I'm okay Sixteen, but Grendel won't be!" Zarvon growls. Grendel leaps out of the hole Zarvon made and lands in front of the Saiyan and the Android.

"Whats this?" Grendel rasps, "another one? Your not a Saiyan. You're the one Babidi could not detect the mind or power of. What are you?"

"I am an Android," Sixteen replies.

Grendel gives off a raspy laugh. "Ah, so you are not alive. Then you must not feel pain. Meaning that you won't feel this!"

Grendel raises his right hand and sends out a ki blast, ripping through Sixteen's heat, obliterating his head. The now-headless Android falls to the ground, dead. Zarvon growls and leaps at Grendel, hurling punches at the large demons head. Grendel just smirks and dodges each and every punch until Zarvon tries to surprise him and knee him in the gut. He grabs Zarvon's knee and grins wickedly.

"You are supposed to be a Super Saiyan?" he taunts, "pathetic."

With that, he begins to spin around, clutching Zarvon's ankle to keep hold of the big Saiyan as he spins him around. He finally lets go, sending Zarvon crashing into the ground, digging up a large furrow.

Zarvon struggles back to his feet and holds up his right hand like a gun. Energy gathers between the tips of his index and middle fingers.

"Blast Revolver!" It is an attack that Zarvon has not used in a long time, but it is his fastest attack, traveling very nearly the speed of sound. The attack slams into Grendel, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him back a little. Grendel is a little stunned by the impact. Grendel takes advantage of this to vanish in a burst of speed, appearing behind Grendel and kicking him in the back of the head, sending the big demon flying.

Grendel gets back to his feet. "Impressive, _Saiyan_." The way he spat out Saiyan it made it sound like the biggest insult in the universe. "But you will have to do far better than that to defeat me."

With a roar, Grendel takes off and charges Zarvon, ready to pulverize his Saiyan opponent.

Elsewhere, Mirai Trunks has located Jesse and has managed to revive him somewhat.

"What did you do to him?" Mirai Trunks asks, indicating Dabura.

"Your mom ever tell you of Goku's fight with the Devil Man at Baba's place?" Jesse asks groggily.

"You mean the Evil Expansion Wave?" Mirai Trunks gasps, "how did you learn it?"

"Well, I do have every bit of Goku's fighting knowledge, and when he was giving it to me he included that fight," Jesse replies, "guess he wanted me to be wary of its possibility. Its not pretty."

"No, its not," Mirai Trunks says, pointing to the blood of blood flowing out of Dabura's mouth. Apparently when the Demon King's heart exploded, it took out his lungs as well.

Jesse wrinkles his nose. "Ew. Well, can't say I pity him. He was the King of Demons, after all. By killing him I freed you from a stone prison."

"Thanks," Mirai Trunks says, "lets get out of here. I'm sure that our friends need some help."

"Oh no you don't, Trunks," Babidi sneers as Mirai Videl and Shin continue to pound on his barrier, "you are not going to come and help the Kai and the bitch."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Mirai Videl screeches. She uses the Powaaanpu x5 to raise her power level to its max, but she still cannot penetrate Babidi's barrier.

"Oh, your still here?" Babidi smirks, "no matter."

Babidi uses his magic to send Jesse and Mirai Trunks to another portion of the planet they were on while he returned Level Three to his ship. Babidi cackles. "There! Now that nuisance of a boy and Trunks are trapped on that planet!"

"Jesse must have killed Dabura and freed Trunks," Shins realizes, "but now Babidi has trapped them. They're stuck on that planet. I'll have to retrieve them myself."

"Oh no you don't, Kai," Babidi interrupts, "I'll not have you ruining my plans."

Babidi erects another barrier around Shin, this one keeping him from teleporting.

"Damn," Shin curses as he tries to teleport, "he's blocked me. I can't get out."

"Then they're stuck," Mirai Videl groans, "not good. And it feels like Grendel has the upper hand on Zarvon."

Grendel did indeed have the upper hand on Zarvon. The large Demon's build belied his speed. And his physical strength was phenomenal. This proved to be a lethal combination against Zarvon, who neither had the strength or speed to stand up to Grendel's full onslaught. Grendel's punches cracked, chipped, and broke Grendel's Saiyan battle armor. He wasn't wearing the armor he had arrived on the past Earth in; that had been ruined before a month had passed in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Jesse had created a pair of pants like his own, loose, allowing full freedom of movement.

"This is the best that the Saiyan race has to offer?" Grendel laughs, "and to think that Babidi was afraid of you! Afraid of the fourth level of Super Saiyan! This is the best that you have to offer? Pathetic!"

Zarvon's ears twitched. There was a fourth level of Super Saiyan? How was it reached? But Zarvon did know that he had one more level of power that he could reach. Concentrating, he forms a ball of artificial moonlight in his right hand and throws it into the sky. Grendel crouches into a defensive stance, but is taken by surprise when the sphere of energy stays still. He looks questioningly at Zarvon, who is staring up at the power sphere, basking in its energy.

It doesn't take long for Grendel to figure out what is happening. When he had not been training to unleash his full power, he had watched the planet Vegeta. He had admired the raw destructive power that the Saiyans held in their Oozaru forms. The complete disregard they held for any other form of life. It was almost as if being alive drove them insane, and in their insanity they wanted to extinguish it. It was beautiful in a way that only a Demon could appreciate. It was raw aggression, untamed viciousness that even the best Demons could only hope to achieve. Grendel had based his fighting style around the brutal efficiency of the Saiyan race. They may not have possessed the power that he did, but their ability to use what they had far surpassed their evolutionary level. Even before he had come into his full power, he had been widely respected. He was not as strong as most of the Demons who tried to kill him, but he was so brutal, so vicious in battle that he would still win. And now that he was the strongest Demon in eons, stronger than even his father and grandfather, he was to be feared.

Zarvon began to grow in size, golden yellow fur sprouting from his body as his pants stretched with him. His face changed, a muzzle forming as his jaw rearranged its structure. His tail bristled and he let out a roar that picked up in volume as his size increased. It wasn't long before he had reached twenty feet in height. Soon afterwards he had reached thirty feet, then forty. Fur now encompassed all of his body as it continued to grow. Zarvon was large for a Saiyan, and it showed in his Oozaru form. Thing is, Golden Oozaru's were even bigger than a normal one. And Zarvon was huge. The largest Oozaru in the two hundred years before Zarvon had only been thirty-five feet tall. Zarvon himself was forty feet tall as an Oozaru. As a Golden Oozaru, he was fifty-five feet of bulging muscles, raw power, and animalistic fury. Fury that was directed at one being: Grendel.

Zarvon Golden Oozaru lets out a roar as the man inside him fights against the beast for the partial control he always felt as a Golden Oozaru. It wasn't like the control he felt as an Oozaru. It was incomplete, a constant battle for what little control he had. He could do little more than direct his own actions. He was still as dangerous as an uncontrolled Oozaru, more so because he was a Golden Oozaru, but he had his rational mind controlling his actions, directing his incredible power. Zarvon had trained as much as possible in learning to control his Golden Oozaru form, but he had been unsuccessful. He could not fathom why he couldn't do it. Mirai Trunks was of no help. He had never been an Oozaru, much less a Golden Oozaru. And Jesse was a human, and was unable to penetrate Zarvon's mind while a Golden Oozaru. He had said that there was far too much power involved. Zarvon was just far too powerful for Jesse to affect his mind when he was a Golden Oozaru. He was nearly eight times as powerful as Jesse's natural strength, and nearly three times as powerful as Jesse's best. Any wards Jesse tried to put in place to keep Zarvon in complete control of himself when he became a Golden Oozaru were shattered like they were make of cobwebs during the transformation. The one time Jesse had actively tried to hold them in place he had been unconscious for the next week.

Golden Oozaru Zarvon peers down at Grendel, smirking malevolently. The beast within agreed with the man: this creature was too dangerous to live. It was a threat, and must be destroyed. With a mighty roar, Golden Oozaru Zarvon takes a swing at Grendel with one of his massive arms. Grendel dodges out of the way and fires a ki blast at Zarvon, but Zarvon just swats it away and punches Grendel mid-air, sending the Demon crashing through the ground. He slowly steps towards Grendel, who is surprised at the strength behind the Golden Oozaru's punch. It was more than he was currently using. Grendel gets up and starts releasing the rest of his barriers, allowing his full power to flow unhindered.

Before Grendel can exercise his full power, Zarvon lets loose a mouth blast that slams into Grendel, knocking the big Demon back. Grendel prepares to attack, but Zarvon presses on, sending out another mouth blast. He rushes Grendel and swipes at him with one of his massive hands, catching Grendel who was reeling from the second mouth blast. Grendel is knocked askew, sent crashing through the ground. He rights himself and takes to the air, prepared to use his speed to avoid the raw power of the Golden Oozaru before him. It was entirely possible that this beast before him was every bit as strong as he was. If that was the case, then he would have to tap into the power he had yet to properly harness.

Grendel powers up a pinkish-red ki beam and hurls it at the oncoming Golden Oozaru. The beam slashes into Zarvon's flesh, searing his skin and burning away some fur. He retaliates with another mouth blast, but Zarvon dodges it. The blast hits Babidi's spaceship and demolishes the first two levels of the ship.

"GAH!" Babidi is thrown backwards from explosions that rock his ship, but he does manage to keep his barriers up. He crawls back to his feet, extremely pissed.

"What is going on?!" Babidi demands. He turns to a large crystal ball and commands it to show him what is going on. He blanches when he sees Golden Oozaru Zarvon fighting with Grendel. This was not good. The Saiyan was only one step away from ascending to the final level of Super Saiyan.

"This is not good," Babidi murmurs, then activates his telepathic link with Grendel. "Grendel, sever his tail. He'll return to normal and likely pass out from the power loss."

'_Yes master_.' Grendel replies telepathically.

"Do you feel that?" Mirai Goku asks Mirai Gohan, "that power. It's unbelievable!"

"Do you think that its Trunks?" Mirai Gohan asks his father, "that is a lot of power if it is."

"That power is emanating from Earth?" Mirai Olibu asks.

"I think it is," Mirai Orzin replies, "that's amazing. We needed someone like that during the Demon Wars."

"We did have someone like that during the Demon wars," Mirai Girin says, "we had the South Supreme Kai."

"That power is incredible," Mirai Pikkon murmurs, "and it comes from a Saiyan?"

"Saiyans do have incredible potential," the Grand Kai states, "but its not that Trunks dude who is emanating it. Its that Zarvon from the past."

"Is he a Super Saiyan 3?" Mirai Goku asks.

"No, he's a Golden Oozaru," Grand Kai answers.

"An Oozaru!" Mirai Gohan yelps, "that'll destroy the Earth!"

"Whats a Golden Oozaru?" Mirai Goku asks.

"A level of power beyond Super Saiyan 3," Grand Kai replies, "Vegeta told you that the last Super Saiyan was only able to hold his power while an Oozaru, right? Well, that was because the last Super Saiyan was actually a Golden Oozaru. A Golden Oozaru is the Super Saiyan version of an Oozaru. It is the next to final stage of power that you Saiyans can attain."

"Another level?" Mirai Goku asks.

"Yes, Super Saiyan 4," Grand Kai replies, "I'm sorry to say, Goku, but you can never attain that power because Kami removed your tail in such a way that only the Supreme Kai or his retainer Kibito can return it to you, and that will take a fair amount of their power."

A portal opens in front of the group and Mirai Jesse steps out of it, shaking his head. "I'd forgotten how disorienting it is to open portals here in Otherworld."

"Jesse!" Mirai Olibu, Mirai Girin, Mirai and Orzin cry out, rushing to their friend.

"Hi guys," Mirai Jesse says sullenly. His tone of voice stops all three of them dead in their tracks.

"Your not the Jesse of our timeline, are you?" Mirai Olibu asks.

"I am," Mirai Jesse admits sullenly, "I'm here to get Goku, Gohan, and Pikkon. Their help is needed."

"Whats going on?" Grand Kai asks. He was mindful that he now had all four protégé's of the four Supreme Kai's before him. Their combined power was beyond his own. In fact, any one of them could rival his strength. Then he notices Mirai Jesse's halo. "So, Dabura got you?"

"He wishes!" Mirai Jesse laughs, "no, my past self did me in. Mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi Style in the process."

"Why would you and your past self fight?" Mirai Olibu asks.

"Because Babidi was able to get his grimy little hands in my mind and take over," Mirai Jesse says softly, "he turned me against everyone. My counterpart and I fought, a duel of true sword masters, and he won He mastered the ultimate technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki. He cut me in half. He could have saved me by using a pair of Kai earrings to Fuse us, but I declined. I wasn't worthy of Fusing with him to save my own pathetic life. But he told me to get Goku, Gohan, and someone named Vegeta because he may need their help."

"He told you he needed our help?" Mirai Gohan pales, "then that means that Majin Buu is gonna be released. What is happening there?"

"Well, before I died, Zarvon and Trunks were fighting," Mirai Jesse answers, "Trunks got possessed by Babidi as well, though I don't think it was as solid as my possession. Not as much hatred."

"Who did you hate?" Mirai Olibu asks.

"My past self," Mirai Jesse replies, "he shows up, stronger than me, so noble, so perfect. It sickened me! Then he had the nerve to stop me when I was fighting Dabura! Said I would have died if I had continued and that he couldn't let that happen. Ha! He had his chance at the Dabura of his time and botched it. I had my chance to kill Dabura and he ruined it for me."

"And now he has killed Dabura," Grand Kai says, "one move, too."

"WHAT?!" Mirai Jesse yells, "how?!"

"A technique that Goku once experienced," Grand Kai explains, "when Goku shared his fighting knowledge with your past self, he must had put that in as well. The Akumaitokosen"

"You mean the attack that the Devil Man used?" Mirai Goku asked, "but it didn't do anything to me."

"No, it wouldn't do anything to you, Goku," Grand Kai explains, "it expands the evil in one's heart until it explodes. You don't have any evil in your heart, so that attack is nothing more than a pink light show to you."

"You mean he's that good a person?" Mirai Jesse gapes, "incredible. I didn't think anyone that good could be such a great fighter."

"Goku has the heart of a Warrior," Grand Kai says, "so does Gohan. But because they are Saiyans, they cannot tap into the potential that having the heart and soul of a Warrior could give them. Though it does explain why Gohan is so powerful. His human blood mixed with his Saiyan blood, on top of being a Warrior, gave him a lot of power."

"He also has incredible hidden powers," Mirai Jesse says, "my past self told me that Gohan here has the strongest concentration of the Mystic Force ever seen, and from what I can tell I completely agree."

"Awesome," Grand Kai says, "its too bad that we don't have the time to unlock it within him. It would be a great help."

"How much stronger would I be?" Mirai Gohan asks.

"You feel how strong that Zarvon guy is right now?" Grand Kai asks.

"That's Zarvon?" Mirai Jesse gasps, "what happened?"

"Golden Oozaru," Mirai Gohan answers, "yeah, so?"

"You'd be about his equal, and you wouldn't even have to waste any energy with any transformations," Grand Kai responds, "you'd be able to last longer, at a much higher power level than Goku can achieve at Super Saiyan 3."

Mirai Gohan gapes. "That's a lot of power."

"You would make Zarvon and the Demon he's fighting look like lightweights if you managed to become a Super Saiyan 3 before unlocking the Mystic Force," Grand Kai says.

"So, can we go?" Mirai Jesse asks, "I got permission for all of us to leave from King Yemma. Problem is, that hag Baba is nowhere to be found and I can't cross from Otherworld to Earth. I can't open portals of that magnitude."

"But I can use the Instant Transmission," Mirai Goku says, "Grand Kai told me that I could, if I was allowed to go back. And now I am."

"We need to do some slight planning first," Mirai Gohan says, "Grand Kai, what is happening on Earth now? I know that Zarvon is fighting Grendel as a Golden Oozaru, but what about Trunks and Jesse?"

"Stranded on a far off planet thanks to Babidi's magic," Grand Kai responds, "though not for long. I think Jesse is about to use the Instant Transmission to take them somewhere."

A moment later Mirai Trunks and Jesse appear in front of them.

"Where are we?" Mirai Trunks asks. Instant Transmission apparently unsettled him.

"Look behind you, Trunks," Gohan says. Mirai Trunks stiffens at his former teachers voice. He turns around. Upon seeing Mirai Gohan, he rushes up and gives the long-dead demi-Saiyan a fierce hug, who returns the hug equally.

"As touching as this is, we have more important things to worry about," both Jesse's say in unison. This seriously creeps everyone out, especially Mirai Olibu, Mirai Girin, and Mirai Orzin.

Mirai Trunks lets go of Mirai Gohan and laughs. "I agree with Videl. That is disturbing."

"Who is Videl?" Mirai Gohan asks, "a girlfriend?"

"No!" Mirai Trunks retorts, though there is a faint blush on his cheeks. Everyone notices and snickers, much to Mirai Trunks discomfort.

"I hope your intentions are honorable, young man," Mirai Jesse says in mock seriousness, which makes Mirai Trunks blush even more, "despite the closeness of our physical ages, I have come to look at Videl like a daughter."

"There is nothing going on!" Mirai Trunks protests vehemently, which causes Jesse to drop to the ground in absolutely hysterical laughter.

"Okay, its funny, but I don't think its that funny," Mirai Gohan comments. It takes a minute for Jesse to regain control of himself. He stands back up, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"It is!" he chokes out, still chuckling, "the Gohan of my time said the exact same thing in the exact same way about the girl he liked a lot. And wouldn't you know it that it was Videl's counterpart from my time!"

This said, Jesse bursts out laughing again, as both Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks blush even further as everyone else also laughs.

"Enough of that," Jesse says as he once again regains control of himself, "we got some serious problems. I can't properly measure Grendel's full power, but as is he is stronger than Zarvon, even though Zarvon is a Golden Oozaru. We need a heavier hitter. And I can only think of a few possibilities. We need to save the Kai earrings in case Buu is released though."

"Gohan and I know the Fusion Dance," Goku says, "we can Fuse into one being. Never really tried it, but we are compatible."

"I know the Fusion Dance as well," Mirai Trunks admits, "Jesse and I have Fused a few times, but we're barely stronger than Zarvon is as a Super Saiyan 3."

"About twelve percent stronger at best," Jesse says, "we don't have many options."

"What we need is a Warrior," Mirai Jesse says, "a true Warrior. Unfortunately, because of the Super Saiyan transformation, Saiyans cannot become Warriors."

"I'm almost there," Jesse says, indicating his silver streaked hair, "and in the past time, when I was Fused with the Gohan of my time, we became the pinnacle of being a Warrior."

"Really?" Mirai Gohan asks.

"Yes," Jesse says, "if we could unlock the Mystic Force within you, you and I could Fuse. We'd be enormously powerful in our own right, but then there would be the full strength of a Warrior to consider."

"But you just said that Saiyans can't become Warriors," Mirai Goku says, confused.

"Because of Super Saiyan," Jesse explains, "when the Mystic Force is unlocked within a Saiyan, they are unable to transform into a Super Saiyan. Dunno about Golden Oozaru, but it would be unlikely that one such as Gohan would need it."

"I've kept my tail cut," Mirai Gohan says, "too many moons around here."

"Smart choice, but it may hurt us now," Jesse sighs, "still, Goku, Gohan, if the two of you used the Fusion Dance, you would probably just about equal Grendel."

"What about helping Zarvon attain Super Saiyan 4?" Goku asks, "wouldn't that help?"

Mirai Trunks, Jesse, and Mirai Jesse's eyes bug out.

"Super Saiyan 4?" Mirai Trunks asks weakly.

"It's a level only obtainable by a Saiyan with a tail," Grand Kai explains, "they must be a Golden Oozaru, and be in complete control. Zarvon does not have it, but perhaps the power of your psionic powers could help him reach that."

"No can do," Jesse says, "tried that. I was out cold for a week."

"What if we Fused?" Mirai Jesse asks shakily, "simply working together will not increase the effectiveness if that was what happened when you tried. Fusing would increase our psionic gifts hundredfold."

"Its risky, so we'd better save that for a last resort," Jesse says, "Goku, Gohan, go ahead and Fuse. I'll take your Fused self, Trunks, and my past counterpart with me."

"We're going to," Mirai Olibu says firmly, "you can't stop us. You need our help."

"All that is left is Grendel, Babidi himself, and perhaps Majin Buu," Jesse says, "you could only be of help against Babidi. Grendel is far too powerful for you, as is Buu."

"We're coming," Mirai Girin says forcefully, "you can't stop us."

"Technically, I can," Jesse replies smugly, "I am the only one here besides Goku with a way back to Earth. Try me."

"Jesse, we'll take them with us," Mirai Jesse says, "remember, the group attack could be used to severely injure Grendel or Majin Buu."

"Point taken," Jesse sighs, "well, at least we'll be fighting together once again. I never even saw your past counterparts before being flung to the future with Zarvon."

"So, our plans are to have Goku and Gohan Fuse with the Fusion Dance and help Zarvon with Grendel while the rest of us deal with Babidi," Mirai Jesse states.

"It appears so," Jesse agrees, "I hate to do it. Blood relations Fusing, as you recall, sometimes has unexpected results."

"What kind of results?" Goku asks, "I don't remember the Metamoreize telling me anything about that."

"Blood relation Fusing using the Fusion Dance runs the same risk as opposing genders doing the same," Mirai Jesse explains, "it runs the risk of ending up permanent. It doesn't always happen, but it can happen."

"Chichi would not like me and Gohan being in one body," Mirai Goku states.

"So, are we going to get Vegeta?" Mirai Gohan asks.

"Well, Veggie and Goku could Fuse," Jesse suggests, "they did it in the past. Gogeta was incredible. He had a lot of power. As a normal Saiyan, he was stronger than any of you are at Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan, he was stronger than a Super Saiyan 3. As a Super Saiyan 3, he was stronger than Zarvon and Grendel combined."

"That's an incredible amount of power," Mirai Trunks says, "more power than I used to think was possible. Then again, just a few years ago I thought Super Saiyan was the greatest power I can achieve. Now I'm a Super Saiyan 3."

"You're transcended me, Trunks," Gohan says, "I've only reached the second level. I have no clue how to reach the third. Dad got lucky when he reached it."

"Well, a Super Saiyan 3 will be a big help," Jesse says, "but a Fused Super Saiyan 2 will be an even bigger help."

"But what if we get permanently Fused together?" Gohan worries.

"Don't worry about it," both Jesse's say in unison, "I know a technique that can break any Fusion."

"GAH!" Mirai Olibu, Mirai Orzin, and Mirai Girin yelp. Apparently they were just as sensitive to hearing two Jesse's speak the exact same thing at the exact same time just as disconcerting as Mirai Videl.

"Don't do that!" Mirai Olibu says sternly, "it is very disconcerting."

Both Jesse's grin and speak in unison. "We know. Videl finds it very nerve-wracking herself. Its quite fun to get her riled up like this."

Both Jesse's smirk at one another and begin alternating sentences, Mirai Jesse starting. "It's so much fun..."

"...to play mind games..."

"...with people we care about..."

"...as well as our allies who..."

"...are not used to..."

"...our eccentric behavior." Jesse finishes. Everyone present, including the Grand Kai, shudders.

"That... was very creepy," Mirai Gohan finally says.

"Freaky too," both Jesse's add, causing everyone to once again cringe.

"Okay, I am so wishing you back with the Namekian Dragon Balls so we can torment your pupil until Zarvon and I are able to return home," Jesse exclaims, causing Mirai Jesse to burst out laughing, though he doesn't know if he wants to be wished back.

"Videl wouldn't like that," Mirai Jesse says.

"It'd bug her till she went crazy," Jesse replies, "even in the past I liked bugging her. Though no one bugged her like Gohan did. Almost anything he did ended up with her yelling at him. Those two had the most bizarre system of flirting I have ever seen. And I have seen a lot."

Mirai Gohan blushed slightly. "So, uh, the Videl and me of the past are a couple?"

"If they aren't by the time we get backed, I am reinforcing a closet and chunking the both of them in there until they sort things out!" Jesse says forcefully.

Mirai Trunks laughs while everyone else chuckles.

"Its hard to imagine any version of me with a girlfriend," Mirai Gohan says.

"Well, enough chitchat," Pikkon says, "don't you have a planet and possibly a universe to save?"

"He likes to spoil fun like Piccolo, doesn't he?" Jesse asks Mirai Gohan. Mirai Gohan laughs and nods in agreement.

"By the way, where is Piccolo?" Jesse asks.

"He has the same deal as Vegeta," Mirai Gohan says, "though not as many years. Vegeta has a thousand years as a guard in Hell before he gets a second judgment. Piccolo only has five hundred."

"Well, he didn't do as much as Vegeta," Jesse admits, "only a few random acts of destruction. Most of his life was spent training to defeat Goku. He probably got the guard duty because of the essence of Piccolo Daimou in him. Well, gather round people. Goku, you go ahead and take the others to Earth. I'm taking Trunks to get his dad. We just may need the arrogant bastard."

"I'll go with you," Mirai Jesse says. The protectors of Earth group up, Mirai Gohan with his hand on his fathers shoulder while Mirai Olibu places a hand on the other shoulder. Mirai Girin and Mirai Orzin each lay a hand on one of Mirai Gohan's shoulders. Mirai Trunks and Mirai Jesse each lay a hand on Jesse's shoulders. Both Jesse and Mirai Goku use the Instant Transmission to go to their respective destinations: Mirai Goku, Mirai Gohan, Mirai Olibu, Mirai Girin, and Mirai Orzin head to Earth, Jesse, Mirai Jesse, and Mirai Trunks head to Hell.

Mirai Cell has not had a good life. Merely days after he had gotten out of the tube that he had been grown in, he was killed by the demi-Saiyan Mirai Trunks. He hadn't minded, because in Hell he had been able to locate Androids Mirai 17 and Mirai 18 and absorb them, achieving the perfection that Dr.Gero had envisioned when he had been designed. But just yesterday, he had met an unknown human boy who had completely thrashed him, achieving a level of power Mirai Cell had not thought possible. After he had recovered, he had begun training. He may be dead, but he would be worse than damned if he allowed a mere human boy to outstrip him in power!

Recently he had felt enormous levels of power coming from the living world, specifically the Earth. These levels even surpassed those emitted by the boy who had defeated him! Even though he was at perfection, Mirai Cell knew that even he would stand no chance against either of the powers he was detecting. And the lingering presence of an even mightier force that was rising unsettled the bio-android even more.

"Thinking about your pathetic defeat, Cell?" a gruff voice says from behind him. Mirai Cell turns and grins at Mirai Vegeta.

"Not at all, Vegeta," Mirai Cell taunts, "I was thinking about these powers I am detecting from Earth. They are incredibly powerful, wouldn't you say?"

Mirai Vegeta nods in agreement. The two of them had a sort of understanding. They were excellent sparring partners for one another. Mirai Cell knew all of Mirai Vegeta's moves, but more importantly he knew all of Mirai Goku's moves. Mirai Vegeta would study Mirai Cell's style, planning to use this knowledge to his advantage in his impending fight with Mirai Goku. They would meet again one day, and the score would be settled. Until then, there were at a sort of truce. Vegeta was stronger than the bio-android since finally achieving Super Saiyan 2. He had a feeling that Kakarot had already achieved it, being the type of warrior that he was. It didn't matter. When they once again met on the field of battle, they would fight until one of them could fight no more.

A small gust of wind heralds the arrival of some new arrivals, and Mirai Vegeta and Mirai Cell turn around to examine them. Mirai Cell gasps and shudders when he sees the very same person who had taken him down the day before, and a person who looked EXACTLY LIKE HIM! Along with them was young Trunks.

"Ah, Trunks, so good to see you here!" Mirai Cell says, falsely cheerful, "tell me, how did you die? Was it gruesome?"

"Trunks?" Mirai Vegeta whispers.

"Oh, I'm not dead Cell," Mirai Trunks says, "see? No halo. We're just here to get my dad. We need his help."

"Who is 'we'?" Mirai Vegeta demands, still getting over the shock of seeing his son in Hell.

"Myself, Goku, Gohan, Trunks her, my future counterpart here, another Saiyan by the name of Zarvon who was Nappa's father, and the supreme Kai," Jesse says, "also someone who will likely end up Trunks' girlfriend."

"She will not become my girlfriend!" Mirai Trunks yells, bringing a smirk to Mirai Vegeta's face.

"I guess you'll just take her as a mate, like we Saiyans did in the old days," Mirai Vegeta snorts, "I know your mother would want some grandchildren."

Mirai Trunks face turns red, and even Mirai Cell laughs at this.

"Great, even my father is teasing me," Mirai Trunks grumbles, "today is not my day. I get my mind taken over by a little yellow freak, my former sensei and his father tease me about a girl, and now my dad is teasing me about grandchildren."

Mirai Vegeta laughs gruffly. "Don't worry about it, Trunks. You'll get there eventually. Though being shy will not help you. You are a Saiyan, and she is only a human."

"Yeah, a human who is stronger than Frieza," Jesse adds, "a human who can take him apart if he doesn't transform. A human with a temper to rival yours, Veggie. Though that in and of itself is amazing."

Mirai Vegeta scowls at the impertinent human before him. He makes to lunge at him, but Jesse merely laughs and uses the Instant Transmission to dodge.

"uh uh uh, Vegeta," Jesse says, wagging a finger at the Saiyan Prince, "attacking the person who has gotten you a one day pass back to Earth is a big no-no, unless you'd rather stay here."

"One day pass back to Earth?" Vegeta demands, "whats going on?"

"We need some more help on Earth," Mirai Jesse explains, "we got an extremely powerful Demon, and the possibility of a monster known as Majin Buu. Grendel is powerful, and is the stronger power level that you are likely sensing, if you can sense it at all." He said that part condescendingly, insinuating that he believed that Vegeta was either incapable of sensing ki or too stupid to be able to. "he's quite a bit stronger than any of us, but we have some plans to deal with that."

"And there's one of them," Jesse says as they feel an incredibly high power level emerge. Jesse had felt one very close in strength to it once before, and knew that Mirai Goku and Mirai Gohan had Fused. He wondered what the Fusions name was.

"Who is that?" Mirai Vegeta demands.

"That would be the Fusion of Goku and Gohan," Jesse says, "a Fusion is a combination of two warriors through some mystical means, in this case a special dance when their power levels are perfectly equal. A new body was created, one that they share. Their consciousness is combined into one, and the new being has all of their fighting abilities. And more than just double their power. I'd say that they are only at normal Super Saiyan at the moment. Pretty soon they'll transform into a Super Saiyan 2."

"That's incredible," Mirai Vegeta murmurs, "even at normal, their power level would rival my own at Super Saiyan 2!"

"That's the power of Fusion," Jesse says, "in an alternate past, yourself and Goku Fused, and you were just a little bit stronger than this Fusion. How much, I can't say. Who knows. Perhaps if you and Goku Fused you would be just as strong."

"Me and Kakarot share a body?" Mirai Vegeta demands, outraged, "never!"

"Hey, its happened, get over it," Jesse shrugs, "now, you gonna help us or not? Granted, you'll be the weakest of our big hitters, with only little Videl and Shin being weaker, but you would be useful as a distraction. Or cannon fodder."

"Are you trying to make my dad angry at you?" Mirai Trunks cries out. Mirai Vegeta is seeing red. Him?! Cannon fodder?! Preposterous!

"Well, Vegeta, are you coming with us or not?" Jesse asks, "after the battle you could visit Bulma."

Mirai Vegeta is about to enter a tirade, but stops at that. He hadn't seen Bulma in far too long. With a grim nod, Mirai Vegeta agrees.

"What do I have to do?" Mirai Vegeta agrees.

"Just be connected to me in some way," Jesse replies, "lay a hand on your sons shoulder. I'll take care of the rest."

Mirai Trunks and Mirai Jesse then each lay a hand on one of Jesse's shoulders while Mirai Vegeta walks up and places his right hand on his sons shoulder. Jesse then uses the Instant Transmission to teleport to Earth.

"Well, this certainly has been an interesting couple of days," Mirai Cell admits before returning to his training. He would NOT be left behind in power. He would not be surpassed, much less by an inferior human.

It was a war. Gokun, then Fusion of Mirai Goku and Mirai Gohan, was a powerful fighter. He had the combined skills of Mirai Goku and Mirai Gohan, two lifetimes of fighting super-powerful villains, and a panorama of techniques to use in his own defense. Some even came from Jesse, via Mirai Goku when they exchanged fighting knowledge. But even with all of that, and more power than either Mirai Goku or Mirai Gohan had ever had on their own, Gokun was still being outmatched by Grendel. And Zarvon was now having to fight even more against the madness that went with being a Golden Oozaru, so he was of little help.

So it was up to Gokun to deal with Grendel. Unfortunately, he was not strong enough, even though he had now Ascended to Super Saiyan 2. His power level was higher than either of his component parts had ever thought of attaining within a thousand years, but he had it. He had the power. Just not enough of it. Mirai Orzin, Mirai Olibu, and Mirai Girin had taken off to help Shin and Mirai Videl.

Grendel himself was amused. His battle with the giant Golden Oozaru was interrupted by two other Saiyans with haloes. They performed the Metamoreize Fusion Dance and became one being, a transformed Super Saiyan by the name of Gokun. His power was most impressive, rivaling that of the Golden Oozaru he had been fighting, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough. But it was a challenge, because the two Saiyans had been battle-hardened warriors of the highest degree. They were not going down easily.

Grendel blocked another punch and countered with a thundering right hook that sends Gokun sprawling to the ground. He raises his right hand and summons up a sphere of blood red ki. He prepares to unleash to powerful blast on his undefended opponent.

"Final Flash!" A beam of golden yellow energy slams into Grendel and drives him into the ground, creating a furrow. He turns to see another Super Saiyan, this one with his hands held up, wrists together, wisps of smoke and energy trailing from between his cupped hands.

"Another Saiyan," Grendel snarls.

"Not just any Saiyan," the Saiyan declares proudly, "I am Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans!"

"Vegeta," Gokun calls out as he gets back to his feet, "so they were able to get you."

"Of course," Mirai Vegeta snorts, "what do I call you?"

"Gokun," the Fused Super Saiyan 2 responds, "glad you're here to help, Vegeta. This guy is powerful."

"No shit," Mirai Vegeta growls, "Cell and I could feel it all the way from Hell."

"Then what do we do, Vegeta?" Gokun asks.

"I say we do our very best," Mirai Vegeta responds, "and show this Demon what true Saiyan warriors can do!"

"Aptly put," Grendel chuckles as he gets back to his feet, "but I am afraid that you are about to die."

"Can't kill the dead," Mirai Vegeta laughs as he fires a large ki blast at the Demon. Grendel merely swats it away as one would an insect. He retaliates with a large blast of his own that Gokun and Mirai Vegeta both dodge. Grendel rushes forth and slams a fist into Mirai Vegeta's back and follows up with a double axe handle to the chest that sends the mighty Saiyan prince crashing into the ground.

"You can't kill the dead, but you can maim them horribly," Grendel smirks. He turns to face Gokun. The Fused Saiyan was glowering at the large Demon, ready to attack. Grendel laughs and attacks.

"We can't pierce this barrier," Mirai Videl scowls as she throws another psionic blast against the barrier.

"Of course not!" Babidi crows, "no one can!"

"How about we give it a try," a voice says from behind Mirai Videl and Shin. The two of them turn around and Shin gasps.

"Olibu? Orzin? Girin! What are you doing here?"

"Both Jesse's came and got us," Mirai Olibu replies, "the one from the past took his counterpart with him to Hell so they could get the Saiyan Vegeta. Goku brought us and Gohan here. Goku and Gohan have used the Fusion Dance to fight the Demon Grendel."

"So that's who it is," Shin murmurs, "I was wondering who it was whose power level had just appeared out of nowhere. Its amazing! But unfortunately, if Buu is released he would be like a blade of grass before a hurricane."

"Don't worry about it, Shin," Mirai Girin says, "we can take care of ourselves. But Babidi is in for some trouble."

The three Otherworld warriors power up and each fire a ki blast at the barriers, but the barriers hold.

"Impossible," Mirai Olibu gapes, "what could stand up to our combined assault?"

"The power of this evil wizard," Mirai Jesse says as he flies into the room followed by Jesse, "he's quite powerful, for a snotty little toad."

"You!" Babidi screeches, "you're dead! I felt you die through the mind link!"

"Yes, I did die," Mirai Jesse smirks, "and I'm still dead. And I plan on tearing you limb from limb."

"Violent, aren't you?" Babidi says as he tries to work his magic on Mirai Jesse once again. The deceased swordsman smirks as he feels Babidi's magic try to work its way into his brain.

"Bad move, Babidi," Mirai Jesse says as he uses his psionic powers to take hold of Babidi's magic and take control of the attempted possession, "you caught me unawares last time. And I'm dead, so you wouldn't have been able to get any more control over me than you had over Trunks. And even then it would have been tenuous."

Mirai Jesse sends a jolt of pure psionic power directly into Babidi, causing the old toad to drop his barriers. Babidi quickly lets go of his attempt on Mirai Jesse to raise his own personal barrier.

"Bad move," a voice says from behind the evil wizard. Babidi turns around just in time to see Jesse standing there with his index and middle fingers pointed directly at his forehead, a small sparkle of silvery light gathered at his fingertips.

"What!" Babidi screeches before a beam of solid silver energy tears through his barrier and rips through his head. The ancient wizard topples over, his head completely disintegrated.

Quick!" Jesse calls out, "get Kibito free! Look at the energy gauge! Its almost full!"

Shin and Mirai Girin rush to the machine that is holding Kibito and proceed to remove the cables and wires connecting him to the Buu Egg. As they remove the last cable, a strong arc of energy jumps from Kibito's skin onto the cable and visibly arcs along it into the Buu Egg. Then everything goes still. Seconds later, everything goes to Hell.

Gokun and Grendel were going at it tooth and nail, though it is obvious that Gokun is severely outclassed. Grendel rives the Fused Super Saiyan 2 into a nearby cliff then delivers a hammering punch that drives Gokun into the cliff, shattering the rock around him. Gokun rockets out of the cliff, looking down at Grendel, trying to think of a way to even the odds. He didn't have much time left in the Fusion, and then Goku would be overpowered even as a Super Saiyan 3.

Grendel flies up, prepared to attack Gokun and kill him. The Fused Saiyan was strong, no doubt about that, but he was no match for the Demon Prince. But before Grendel can reach the Fused Super Saiyan 2, a large golden-furred hand grabs him and throws him to the ground. Grendel's eyes widens when he looks up to see Golden Oozaru Zarvon glaring down at him. He gulps. As powerful as he was, he would not be able to take the both of them on.

Grendel eyes Zarvon's tail monetarily. If it had just been the big ape, he could have tried to slice the tail off. But with Gokun around, he wouldn't be able to. The two of them would work in tandem to kill him. And he could feel that Babidi was dead. The little toad got what was coming to him. But this meant that Majin Buu would not be released unless he did something about it. Taking off, Grendel flies to the hole he and Zarvon had made exiting the spaceship. He flies down to the room with the Buu Egg. He stops when he sees the Supreme Kai, four dead humans, and the boy who had killed his father. But where was the other boy? The one with purple hair?

His answer comes to him as Mirai Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan 3 and blasts Grendel in the back. Grendel turns around and grabs Mirai Trunks by the head and throws him into the wall of the ship with enough force to shatter the demi-Saiyan's right arm. This ruined his chances of doing the Fusion Dance with anyone. At that moment, Jesse curses himself, having forgotten in the rush earlier that Mirai Trunks knew the Fusion Dance. He could have Fused with Mirai Goku into a Fused Super Saiyan 3! They had lost a chance at having a warrior with as much power as Jehan had held. Possibly even more, because the new Fused Saiyan would have his tail.

Gokun and Mirai Vegeta fly in. Upon seeing the condition that his son was in, Mirai Vegeta attacks Grendel relentlessly, much the way his past counterpart had attacked Cell in the altered past. Grendel grabs Mirai Vegeta by the neck, then his image blurs. He reappears beside some of the cables and wires that connected to the Buu Egg. Grabbing a handful of them, Grendel slaps them against Mirai Vegeta. Almost immediately they begin draining energy from the Saiyan prince and feeding it into the Buu Egg.

It doesn't take long for the Buu Egg to crack open, full of energy, and a thick pink steam to rise above it to slowly collect and solidify in the terrifying(ly fat) form of Majin Buu.

"BUU!"

Four humans, a Namekian, a Saiyan, a Fused Saiyan, a demi-Saiyan, a Demon and two Kai's all stare at the large form of Majin Buu. The Kai's and Jesse all stare at the pink Demon in fear. Grendel just blinks, amazed that this was supposed to be the most terrifying force to ever live. Everyone else fights to keep from bursting out in laughter.

Jesse says the one think that is on the minds of himself, Shin, Kibito, and the rational part of the Golden Oozaru on the Earth's surface.

"Oh shit."

Sorry the Dabura/Jesse fight was short, but I figured that Jesse would not want to waste too much energy on the King of Demons with Majin Buu so close to being released. A full fight between the two of them would have brought back Majin Buu. Though as you can see that meant nothing. Jesse learned the "Akumaitokosen" from the fighting knowledge he had received from Mirai Goku. It was the attack that the Devil Man used on him during the tournament Baba had set up for Goku to waive the monetary payment for her services when they were searching for the final Dragon all to wish Upa's father, Bora, back. That is, of course, the Japanese name of the attack. I can't even think of the dub name at the moment.

To the person who has asked for me to list everyone's attacks: that would be very difficult. The full list is almost as long as any of the chapters in this fic. And since many of them are original attacks of my own, I can't just list them. Jesse does know all of Goku and Gohan's moves, though, from getting Mirai Goku's fighting knowledge and receiving Gohan's when they were Fused. He can also perform most any attack that was ever used on Goku up until the end of the Frieza Saga, which is basically where the two timelines diverge. Zarvon knows the Masenko-ha, Gohan's move, as well as the Thunder Flash attack of Pikkon's. Mirai Trunks has his own moves plus the Burning Buster, a move that I invented that is basically a combo of his Burning Attack and Final Buster.

Also, I can't recall if I have covered this before, but the reason Zarvon did not transform into a Super Saiyan 4 in New Students or when he was training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in this story when he became a Golden Oozaru is because he still could not channel that enormous power completely, and thus he did not reach the fourth stage. I know this is different from the show as far as the fourth stage works and all, but I have not seen those episodes of GT and it will be a while before I am able to. Only get to see one new episode each week, on Saturday.

Mirai Gohan and Mirai Goku using the Fusion Dance is not quite as powerful as Goku and Vegeta in the past. Why? Because Goku in the past was much stronger due to training with Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and years of training with the likes of Pikkon afterwards. Same with Mirai Gohan and Mirai Vegeta. Past Vegeta had a gravity chamber. Mirai Vegeta only has the denizens of hell to pound on, and only recently Mirai Cell and the two Androids would have been any challenge for him. So this new Fusion will not be able to fully stand up to Kid Buu.

This is easily my longest fanfic, and it will be the first of my fics to reach over 100,000 words. As always, please review. I enjoy hearing what you think about my fics.


	12. Chapter Eleven: A New Threshold of Power

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Zarvon, Mirai Jesse, Jesse, any Fusions you do not recognize (thought at most only half of their component parts), Mirai Girin, and Mirai Orzin.

Not much to warn you about this chapter. Lotsa violence, but this is DBZ, is it not?

"_That_ is Majin Buu?" Mirai Vegeta demands incredulously as he rips cables from his body and gets out of the dumbfounded Grendel's hold.

"Yes, it is," Jesse says, "do not be fooled by his looks. Look at Vegeta. He's short, but extremely powerful."

"Hey!" Vegeta snarls.

"Quiet," Jesse snaps, intently watching Majin Buu, "Buu is more powerful than he looks. Right now we may have a chance. He's at his weakest. But even so he is possibly more than any of us can handle. And Vegeta, don't be arrogant. I know you can feel his power, and that's only the tip of the iceberg."

"It doesn't matter," Mirai Vegeta says, "even as powerful as he is, between the Fusion of Gohan and Kakarot, and that Golden Oozaru on the surface, he is as good as dead."

"Buu dead?" Majin Buu asks in his childlike voice, "no, Buu make you dead!"

"Not very likely, tubby," Mirai Vegeta retorts. Majin Buu scowls and his image blurs. He reappears right in front of Mirai Vegeta and punches him square in the face, sending him crashing into the wall, destroying it. Mirai Vegeta picks himself up out of the rubble, blood running down his face from where Mirai Buu had hit him. If he hadn't already been dead, that punch would have killed him!

"Oh, you still alive?" Majin Buu asks, sounding almost sad, "I fix that!"

Majin Buu raises his right hand. A pinkish-red ball of energy forms within his gloved hand before it is fired at the dead Saiyan prince. The blast would surely destroy his body, but Gokun moves in front of the attack and stops it, taking it instead. The Fused Super Saiyan 2 smirks at the surprised expression on Majin Buu's face.

Gokun charges forward and throws a punch into Majin Buu's stomach. Buu's large stomach absorbs the blow and throws Gokun back. Gokun attacks again, this time with a penetrating ki blast that rips through Buu's stomach. The large pink Demon's stomach is torn by the attack, but he merely regenerates. Majin Buu pats his stomach with a smug look on his face.

"This is not good," Jesse says, then turns his attention to his Mirai self. "You said you had a technique to split the good and evil from him?"

"Its not perfect," Mirai Jesse replies, "never been tested, too. But its worth a shot. Can't make things worse, can it?"

"It better not," Jesse says, "because if things are made worse, then I am holding you solely responsible."

Mirai Jesse scowls, but prepares for the technique. Silvery white energy coalesces around his fists, bolts of blue-white energy arcing around him as he focuses his psionic powers for the task at hand.

"I think not, boy," Grendel says as he finally regains his senses. He knew that whatever the dead human had planned, it would not be good for him. He leaps at Mirai Jesse, but is knocked aside by four powerful ki blasts: one from Mirai Olibu, one from Mirai Girin, one from Mirai Orzin, and one from Jesse.

Grendel turns to face the four Kai disciples, eyes brimming with anger. "Do not presume that you are strong enough to stop me! I am far superior to my father, and you were unable to defeat him six thousand years ago!"

"And yet I beat him less than an hour ago," Jesse taunts, "it was easy. It only took me one blow."

"Impossible!" Grendel roars, "even I couldn't take my father out with one blow!"

"Yes, but you aren't a Warrior," Jesse replies, letting the trickle of power that he had grown accustomed over his years in Limbo flow into him. He had grown unattached to it during his time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, trying to grow stronger. It wasn't until his fight with his Mirai self that he realized that he had never relied on strength to win, but his wits and skill. Upon realizing that, he had felt a rush of pure power that he recognized as being a mere part of what he had encountered as Jehan: the power of a true Warrior. And it was that same Warrior spirit, the spirit that Hiko Seijuro the 13th had trained him in, that had enabled him to master the Hiten Misturugi Style and come out victorious.

Mirai Olibu, Mirai Orzin, Mirai Girin, Shin, Kibito, and Grendel all gasp. Jesse was a Warrior! Mirai Jesse was not surprised at all. He had seen that his younger self still carried the potential to be a true Warrior within himself, even though he had temporarily lost touch with the part of himself that had made him a Warrior. Mirai Grendel looks on in fear. Even a Demon as mighty as himself knew better than to mess with a Warrior. Even if you won, you were never the same again. You came back different, changed. Demons who fought Warriors usually died. The few who actually lived were never able to fight again and were thus killed off by their fellow Demons. Except for his father and grandfather. Dabura had killed a young Warrior from the planet Airus. The Airusians were not the greatest of Warriors, but they produced many of them. A quick sword thrust through the heart and it was over. Demos had merely ripped an Airusian Warriors head off. Of course, those Warriors had been nowhere near as strong as Jesse was. And the power of a true Warrior was easily recognizable.

Grendel launches himself at Mirai Jesse, but Jesse uses the Instant Transmission to get in his path and punch him in the stomach. Grendel is stopped cold, but he retaliates with a vicious punch that Jesse dodges with the Instant Transmission, appearing behind Grendel and blasting him in the small of the back with a burning blue-white ki beam that propels Grendel into the floor.

Meanwhile, Mirai Jesse finishes preparing the technique he had worked half a decade on. He had yet to perfect it. He hadn't even been able to properly test it. But it was their one chance to put Majin Buu away quickly. Both of his fists were now pulsing with silver psionic energy as he brings them up and directs the pulsing energy at Majin Buu, who is being held in place now by Gokun. The blast hits the pink Demon and, instead of ripping into him, it flows into him and saturates Buu's entire being.

"Let go!" Mirai Jesse calls out, "or it'll hit you too! And we do not need that!"

Goku lets go of Majin Buu as he begins to scream in pain. His body morphs and shifts, rippling as it seems to split apart. Majin Buu flashes several colors as the attack does job and begins splitting the good from the evil.

"And so it begins," Mirai Jesse says as he pants raggedly. His power had been all but completely expended performing that technique. He hadn't exhausted himself, but it was a near thing. He wouldn't be able to fight, as Mirai Videl could not heal the dead and Kibito was still too weak to attempt a proper healing.

"Jesse, is it working," Shin asks as he helps Kibito over to Mirai Jesse.

"As well as I was able to make it," Mirai Jesse replies, "all I know is that this will irrefutably separate the good and evil inside of Majin Buu. Split it into two separate beings. One an incarnation of all the good within him, the other evil itself."

"Hopefully it will release the Dai Kaio and the South Supreme Kai," Shin whispers, "we will desperately need their help if we are to stop Majin Buu and eradicate his evil."

Meanwhile, Gokun has started helping Jesse fend off Grendel. The two powerhouses clash in a titanic display of power. They each punch, kick, block, chop, palm strike, and headbutt one another, each trying to overpower the other. They carry the fight out of the spaceship, rising into the air with each vicious attack.

Zarvon watches the two combatants as they rise from the role in Babidi's ship. He was fighting with every ounce of control he had to keep from becoming completely overrun by the raging inferno that was the madness that went along with being a Golden Oozaru. The madness of an Oozaru was violent and powerful, but the madness of a Golden Oozaru was violence incarnate. The Super Saiyan from three thousand years ago had been a Golden Oozaru, but he had been too primitive to control the vast power. Now he was a Golden Oozaru, and he had to fight to maintain his sanity.

Zarvon felt his control slowly slipping. And if he lost control, then the others would be caught facing three opponents of incredible power: Majin Buu, Grendel, and himself. Zarvon turns around and with a giant leap begins bounding away, determined to generate a lot of distance between himself and the others. If he didn't, then the Earth and the universe itself would be doomed.

"Is it working?" Shin asks Mirai Jesse.

"I think so," Mirai Jesse replies as he stares as the writhing mass of goo, "though we'll know for sure in a minute."

The writhing pink mass shifts and splits in two, one much larger than the other. One of the masses begins to shift and change into the form of Majin Buu, the same form that had been hit with the attack. The other, smaller piece, changes into the most terrifying sight that Shin has ever seen: Kid Buu.

Jesse, Shin, and Kibito gulp when they see this. This was not good in the extreme.

"Is that?" Mirai Trunks asks.

"Majin Buu's original form," Jesse breathes, "good job. You unleashed a force that we do not have the power to stop! Even the other Buu isn't strong enough to defeat him!"

"Is the other Buu on our side?" Mirai Trunks asks as he powers down to Super Saiyan 2 to conserve energy. In the Hyperbolic time Chamber, he and Zarvon had trained in both their Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 forms to use the least amount of energy for the transformation, and could even stay in their Super Saiyan states indefinitely.

"He should be," Jesse says, "the smaller Buu is Majin Buu's original form and is practically evil incarnate. The other is the incarnation of all of the good that he had absorbed, including the Dai Kaio and the South Supreme Kai."

"How powerful are we talking about?" Mirai Trunks asks, "I feel nothing."

"This whole place partially mutes ki sensing," Jesse explains, "those with psychic powers are still able to sense ki, though we are basically sensing your life force and not your ki."

"There's actually a difference?" Mirai Trunks asks.

"Look out!" Mirai Olibu knocks Mirai Trunks over as Kid Buu launches, what is for him, a low-level ki blast at Mirai Trunks. The force of the explosion is devastating.

"Okay, don't underestimate his size," Mirai Trunks mumbles, "gotcha."

The two heroes get back to their feet to face the pint-sized evil. Kid Buu was looking at them with no emotion in his eyes. Mirai Trunks shivers.

"He has even less emotion than the Androids," he murmurs, "he's more evil than I thought."

"The Androids at least had a purpose in destroying things," Jesse says, "they just wanted to have fun. He destroys for the Hell of it."

"How powerful is he?" Mirai Olibu asks.

"Didn't you watch the battle between him and the South Supreme Kai and Dai Kaio?" Jesse asks in surprise, "he went head to head with the South Supreme Kai. Though I think he just got lucky in absorbing the Dai Kaio."

"You know, the fat Buu looks a bit like the Dai Kaio," Mirai Girin observes.

"He takes on the characteristics of the most powerful being he has absorbed," Jesse says, "he adds that power to his own. He was at his strongest just after absorbing the South Supreme Kai. He was at his weakest just before he got split in two."

"You mean I made him stronger?" Mirai Jesse asks in horror.

"Afraid so," Jesse says grimly, "look at it this way. At least your already dead."

A ki blast that Jesse uses the Instant Transmission to dodge stops any further talk. Jesse counters with a psionic blast of energy that shreds Kid Buu's entire left side, but he regenerates rapidly. Another psionic blast from Mirai Videl destroys his right arm as a ki blast from Mirai Trunks destroys his right leg. He simply regenerates, though his arm regenerates a little slower than the leg.

Kid Buu smirks and fires a ki blast at Shin, who ducks out of the way. The blast rips through more of the spaceship, but it didn't matter. The ship was already totaled. Its only use now was to be salvaged for a few spare parts and scrap metal.

"This place it too confined for a battle of this magnitude," Mirai Olibu says, "we have to take this battle outside."

"Hey, where'd the fat Buu go?" Mirai Videl exclaims.

"It doesn't matter right now, Videl," both Jesse's say, to the annoyance of everyone, including Kid Buu, "we have a much more important problem in front of us."

"How do we get him outside?" Mirai Trunks asks, "none of us are strong enough to make him move."

"Concentrated effort," Jesse says, "I'll distract him, you hit him with the big whammy."

"Gotcha," Mirai Jesse grins. He moves over to Mirai Girin, Mirai Orzin, and Mirai Olibu, who are already preparing their attacks. Jesse attacks Kid Buu, launching a kick at the small Demon's head that does nothing. Kid Buu retaliates with a punch, but Jesse dodges and punches Kid Buu in the chest that has little effect. Jesse backs up a bit, surprised.

'Stronger than I thought,' he thinks, 'looks like I'll have to take it up a notch.'

"Kaioh-ken x20!" Jesse calls out as the blazing red aura surrounds him, "Powaaanpu x5!"

Jesse slams his fist into Kid Buu's stomach, this time tearing through, his fist exiting Kid Buu's back. He pulls out and attacks again, this time with a chop to the neck that disjoints Kid Buu's neck. He attacks a third time with a knee to the gut that doubles Kid Buu over, but not in pain. Kid Buu rights himself and smirks at Jesse, the hole in his stomach repairing.

'Oh shit.' That is all that Jesse is able to say or think before Kid Buu punches Jesse in the chest, sending him flying out of the ship and up to the surface.

"Now!" Mirai Videl calls out, releasing a blast of pure psychic power.

"Guu Mahouteki!" Mirai Jesse launches one of his most powerful attacks, a beam of silver psionic energy and ki.

"Yobou Mahouteki!" Mirai Olibu launches his most powerful attack, a beam of yellow energy laced with his own small amount of psionic power and ki.

"Kenshou Mahouteki!" Mirai Orzin launches her attack of mixed psionic energy and ki, hers being blue.

"Itonami Mahouteki!" Mirai Girin finishes the quadruple attack with his blue beam of psionic energy and ki.

The four attacks merge into what the four heroes called the "Kachuu Mahouteki" attack. The blast of power white psionic energy and ki slams into Kid Buu, driving him up through the spaceship and the ground into the air outside of the spaceship. Mirai Trunks, Mirai Vegeta, Shin, Kibito, Mirai Videl, and the four deceased Kai disciples follow quickly. In the distance the group can see Gokun and Grendel fighting.

"Hey, where's Zarvon?" Mirai Trunks asks.

"He was probably having trouble controlling his power," Mirai Olibu says, "so he probably went off so we wouldn't have to deal with Grendel, Buu, and a rampaging Golden Oozaru."

"Trunks, are you gonna be okay?" Mirai Videl asks.

"I'll be okay," Mirai Trunks replies, "though my arm is in pretty bad shape."

"Here, let me help you with that," Mirai Videl says, placing her hands over the break. Purple psionic power flows from her hands and into Mirai Trunks' wound, repairing the major damage, though not bringing the demi-Saiyan back to perfect health. He could now at least defend himself.

"This Buu is very powerful," Mirai Vegeta says, "far more powerful than the other one. We will need more power than we have available to defeat him."

"Vegeta, you and your son can use a pair of Kai Earrings to Fuse," Jesse says as he rejoins them, "though it would possibly be better to wait for Gokun to dissolve, then Trunks and Goku could Fuse using the Kai Earrings. We would get a Fused Super Saiyan 3 out of that deal."

"Couldn't they use the Fusion Dance?" Mirai Vegeta asks, scowling at the idea of his son and rival becoming one permanently.

"Trunks' arm is too hurt to get the movements properly done," Jesse replies, "the Fusion would mess up and be no stronger than a normal human. A little weaker, actually. Though you can Gohan could Fuse using the Fusion Dance, giving us another powerful warrior. But that result wouldn't be much stronger than Gokun, if at all. Gokun at least has the added potential of Super Saiyan 3 due to Goku being a part of him."

Mirai Vegeta scowls. He didn't like the fact that Kakarot was stronger than him, even if it was possibly only because of an added Super Saiyan level.

"Jesse, we'd better hurry with whatever we're gonna do," Mirai Videl says, "Buu is recovering."

Indeed, Kid Buu was now pulling himself back together. He was doing it slowly, due to the immense concentration of psionic energy that he had been blasted with, but it was unnoticeable due to the fact that he was in several pieces.

As soon as Kid Buu finishes reforming, he turns to face the assembled fighters and warriors. He smirks and raises his right hand, a reddish-pink ball of ki forming in his palm. He is about to throw it when a large object slams into him, knocking him for a loop. Kid Buu gets back up, his face showing his surprise at seeing his fatter, larger, and weaker counterpart. He smirks and launches at the fat Buu, but the fat Buu merely backhands Kid Buu and begins to pummel him.

"That was unexpected," Mirai Videl says.

"Not really," Jesse replies, "the fat Buu possesses all of the goodness of the Dai Kaio and the South Supreme Kai. He may not have their strength, but he has their goodness. And the smaller Buu is evil itself."

"Yes, whatever little good was in the original form of Buu is now in the fat Buu," Mirai Jesse adds, "they are literally two halves of the same: good and evil. And unfortunately, in this case, good is weaker than evil. A lot weaker."

"So he can't win?" Mirai Videl asks.

"Girl, the good Buu is barely stronger than my max, and the best I could hope to be is an annoying splat on the wall compared to the evil Buu," Jesse says, "and I'm the strongest one here."

"A mere human is not stronger than I am!" Mirai Vegeta snarls.

"I am stronger than you are," Jesse says, "but it doesn't matter right now. The good Buu is distracting the evil Buu. He can hold out longer than any of us, but he can't hold out for long. Eventually his energy will run out, and then he will be destroyed."

"Then we should help him!" Mirai Trunks says.

"We can't, because we just aren't strong enough," Mirai Jesse says, "even all of us together couldn't beat the true form of Majin Buu, especially since he has no inhibitions about killing anyone or anything that gets in his way."

"We should still try," Mirai Videl says, "besides, some of us are alive. You can go and get us if we die."

"Yes, but if he kills someone who is already dead, then they will pass on into oblivion," Jesse argues, "and the only ones here alive are myself, you, Shin, and Kibito. Zarvon is too busy trying to gain control of his Golden Oozaru form."

"Is there any way to help him with it?" Shin asks, "a controlled Golden Oozaru would be of major help to us."

"It takes intense training for a Saiyan to control the Oozaru," Mirai Vegeta says.

"Zarvon can control the Oozaru," Jesse says, "but he is a Golden Oozaru. A Super Saiyan version of the Oozaru. The power he possesses is beyond what any of us can attain short of Fusion, and even then we fall short of it. Even Gokun, as powerful as he is, is not as powerful as Zarvon is right now."

"And there is the danger of Zarvon rampaging with that much power?" Mirai Trunks gapes, remembering the tales of destruction his mother had said Goku had been capable of as a child when he went Oozaru. And Goku's power level back then as an Oozaru didn't even approach what he later attained in life with Super Saiyan.

"He can at least keep himself from rampaging if he is not distracted," Jesse replies, "it is unfortunate that I can't erect barriers within his mind after he becomes an Oozaru. The power is too intense; it shatters the barriers. I doubt even myself, my counterpart, and Videl could erect a strong enough barrier."

"I have an idea," Mirai Jesse says, "remember the tales of the greatest Saiyan warriors and the level beyond the Oozaru that the Dai Kaio once told us of? The level they could achieve by being a Super Saiyan and having perfect control over their Oozaru form?"

"Of course," Jesse snorts, "I remember everything that you remember, except for things that happened around the time that Trunks went back in time. That's where things changed. What are you getting at?"

"Fusion," Mirai Jesse replies, "you know as well as I do that psionic power is amplified when a pair of psionics Fuse, either by using the Fusion Dance of a pair of Kai Earrings."

"But you know that male/female Fusions always end up permanent," Jesse says, "and so would even a Fusion Dance Fusion between the two of us. Not even the Shirubaa Bufu Kijutsu could separate us."

"It's a sacrifice, but its one that I am willing to make," Mirai Jesse says, "are you?"

"To stop Buu?" Jesse laughs, "of course. But are you sure? We don't know what would happen to us. It could end up like a Namekian Merger."

"One of us remains dominant while the other colors thoughts?" Mirai Jesse asks, "but who would end up dominant?"

"Hopefully me, since I am all-around better," Jesse smirks. Mirai Jesse scowls, but concedes the point.

"So the two of you are going to Fuse?" Mirai Videl asks.

"If we can get Zarvon to a higher level of power, it'll be worth it," Jesse says. He then pulls out the Kai Earrings and tosses both of them to Mirai Vegeta. "Use those as a last resort. One person puts one on the left ear, the other puts it on their right ear. Do not be in Super Saiyan when you do it, you can achieve that later."

Mirai Vegeta nods. Jesse and Mirai Jesse get in the right stances and power up, Jesse to his normal max and Mirai Jesse almost to his max, having to keep himself from his max to stay even with his younger counterpart.

"Fuuuu." The two human Warriors step in time, following the intricate movements of the Fusion Dance to perfection."

"Sion!" The two snap into the next phase of the Fusion Dance, not making a single mistake.

"Ha!" The two snap into the final part of the Fusion Dance and a bright light erupts from their touching fingers, engulfing them and blinding anyone who tries to look through it.

When the light finally disappears, standing in the place of the look-alikes is a single Jesse. Dressed in the classic outfit of someone who is the result of a Fusion Dance, he is more muscled than either one of his component beings. His hair is brown with silver streaks, the mark of a Warrior. His face was more grim-looking that either of his component beings, more timeworn. But there was a determination, a confidence in the eyes of the Fused Warrior that was not present in either of his parts.

"Um, what do we call you?" Mirai Videl asks, hoping that this Fusion did not have a double voice.

To everyone's surprise, the Fusion had only one voice. "It appears that the Namekian Merger theory was right. I'm the one from the past. This just gave me some new clothes and a LOT more power. Just call me Jesse."

"How much more power?" Shin asks.

"Let's find out," Jesse replies, then powers up. His power level skyrockets, almost reaching the same plateau of strength that Mirai Vegeta and Mirai Trunks were at, and they were Ascendant Super Saiyans.

"And this is only the tip of the iceberg," Jesse grins, "I think I actually have enough psionic power to help Zarvon."

"But can you do it before the good Buu is destroyed?" Shin asks.

"Only one way to find out," Jesse says before using the Instant Transmission to teleport to Zarvon's location.

Zarvon sits down in an almost meditative state, though he can't quite make it because of his Golden Oozaru body. He settles for what he can, though. He detects a strong power level appear close to Majin Buu, then it disappears. A second later is reappears right beside him.

"You know, gold is a good color for you, big guy," Jesse says as he hovers in the air beside Zarvon, "though I can't say much for the fur."

"Jesse," Zarvon grunts, "stay away. Its too hard to maintain control."

"Ah, but I'm not just Jesse," Jesse says, "I am a Fusion result of the two Jesse's, though mostly I am your schoolmate. The Jesse of this time merely colors my thoughts and gives me a big boost in power."

"But its not enough to beat Majin Buu, is it?" Zarvon scowls. Well, a Golden Oozaru version of a scowl. It is definitely much more menacing than any of Vegeta's scowls.

"Not quite, but I can free you and Gokun up to deal with Buu while I take care of Grendel," Jesse replies.

"I can't fight," Zarvon says, "I can barely stay in control as it is."

"Then I will help you with some barriers," Jesse states matter-of-factly.

"You couldn't help me before," Zarvon says.

"Ah, but before I was a lot weaker," Jesse corrects.

"I thought Fusions only brought out great physical strength?" Zarvon asks.

"They enhance all of the users abilities in the new being," Jesse replies, "the psionic powers of my counterpart and myself were quite formidable before. Now, I am quite possibly the most powerful psionic to have ever lived. If I can't create mental barriers within you to enable you to control your new power."

"Can you really?" Zarvon asks.

"I'll try," Jesse replies as he sets down on the ground and gets in a meditative position. He aims his mental powers towards Zarvon, mental wards and mind barriers locking into place. As soon as he finishes setting them up, Jesse begins to direct them against what they were to block. Anger, hatred, lathing. These were all by-products of the Oozaru transformation. A well-trained martial artist, like Zarvon, could potentially block out all three of these emotions with a bit of focus, but at the broiling rage that the power of the Oozaru transformation brought, only the most seasoned mind could keep their control. Well, Jesse was now planning to _force_ complete control into Zarvon's capable hands.

Peace. Calm. Understanding. Focus. All of this Jesse brings to Zarvon's mind.

Control. This is the goal.

Power. Zarvon could feel it approaching. He could feel his body shrinking, his fur shrinking into his body, though his arms and most of his torso was still covered in it. His tail, formerly the brilliant gold of the Golden Oozaru, is now back to its natural color, though the hair is thicker. Zarvon could feel his body returning to its original size, though he could also feel that his limits of power were fewer, higher set. He had never felt such enormous power before. Only in Jehan and Kid Buu had he felt such tremendous strength before, and even their strength seemed to pale in comparison to the potential that Zarvon now had.

Zarvon opens his eyes and marvels at his new form. Blood red fur covered most of his torso and his arms to the wrists. His gi pants were still on him, Jesse having had made them of a special elastic material that was similar to the material of the battle armor he had once worn. Yet it had the texture and feel of cloth, and was more comfortable than silk. His hair was thicker, and was now in a style reminiscent of Gohan's when he had first went Super Saiyan 2, though only Jesse and Mirai Trunks would know that. His eyes were lined with red, and his face was set, ready for battle. A seriousness and confidence for battle that only a Saiyan, or a true Warrior could ever achieve.

"Jesse, is this for real?" Zarvon asks, gazing at his hands.

"It is, Zarvon," Jesse says, "you have reached the ultimate pinnacle of Saiyan power: Super Saiyan 4. The ultimate level of power that the Saiyan race can achieve. And you are the first to achieve it in several thousand years."

"Thank you for helping me," Zarvon says, then straightens, "now, it seems that I have a monster to fight, do I not?"

"Go and take the little Buu down," Jesse says, "the fat Buu is on our side."

"The fat Buu?" Zarvon questions.

"You'll see when you get there," Jesse says, "now go. I gotta go and help Gokun. He's almost out of time."

Both time-displaced champions take off, flying in different directions: Zarvon for battle of the Buu's, Jesse for the battle between Gokun and Grendel.

It was brutal. As powerful as Super Saiyan 2 Gokun was, he was still not as strong as Grendel. The large Demon easily overwhelms the Fused Saiyan hero. He had millennia of experience fighting all forms of life, and had studied Saiyan fighting styles and human fighting styles for centuries. He was able to anticipate most of Gokun's moves. Grendel did see some Namekian fighting styles in the Fused Saiyan's style, but there wasn't much and it was too blended with the human and Saiyan styles.

A powerful knee to the gut followed by a double axe handle to the back sends Gokun crashing to the ground. He is cut, bloodied, and sorely wounded. His left arm was almost dislocated and he was seeing spots. Grendel had been pounding on him ruthlessly. His body was almost shutting down. But he couldn't just return to Otherworld to get healed. That would take too long, and Grendel would have a chance to attack the others. Zarvon had run off; Gokun could feel the conflicting forces within the Golden Oozaru and understood his reasoning.

A few moments ago, he had felt the power signatures of the two Jesse's disappear and a much higher one that felt like them take their place. The two Kai disciples had Fused. A moment ago, he had felt Zarvon's power level change, and ascend to a level of power he had never before felt. It was even higher than the one he assumed was Majin Buu. Though why there were two Buu signatures, he didn't know. One felt empty, devoid of any emotion. The other felt warm, comforting almost. The part of Gokun that was Mirai Gohan felt something similar whenever he was with his dad.

Gokun could now feel the power that was the Fused Jesse's heading towards him. No, towards Grendel. Sighing in relief, Gokun readies himself for Grendel's final blow, the one that would send him into oblivion.

A figure wrapped in flaming silver ki slams into Grendel, knocking the Demon away from Gokun seconds before Gokun splits into a severely battered and beaten Goku and Gohan. The silver flames fade to reveal Jesse. He looks over his should at the father and son duo.

"You all right?"

"Could be better," Mirai Gohan says, coughing up blood, "take him down for us."

"Will do," Jesse says, "get back to Otherworld. You've done your part, my friends. But go and get Kibito first. He'll heal more rapidly in Otherworld, and then he can heal the two of you and you can return if you have to."

"Okay," Mirai Goku says, and he and Mirai Gohan stand up weakly. Mirai Gohan grabs his dads shoulder and the two vanish in the Instant Transmission.

"So another challenger," Grendel snorts as he recovers from the damage he had just been dealt. He had to be cautious. He could tell that he was dealing with a Fusion, but this Fusion was a combination of two of the same being, and that being was a Warrior. And that made him dangerous.

"No, I'm your executioner," Jesse replies evenly, summoning his maximum strength outside of power-up techniques.

Grendel laughs. "Is that the best you can do? You are only one fourth as powerful as me. You stand no chance, Warrior or not."

"We shall see," Jesse says, dropping into a fighting stance. Grendel does the same.

"He's getting beaten badly," Mirai Trunks murmurs.

Indeed, in the few moments since the Fused Jesse has used the Instant Transmission to travel to Zarvon, the battle between Kid Buu and the fat Buu has changed dramatically, with Kid Buu gaining the complete upper hand. The fat Buu's energy has apparently run out and he is now taking a beating.

A blast of ki rips Kid Buu's head off. Everyone turns to see Zarvon floating above them, floating there in all of his Super Saiyan 4 glory.

"The true pinnacle of the Saiyan race," Mirai Vegeta whispers.

"Is that Zarvon?" Shin gasps, "what happened."

"I have reached Super Saiyan 4, thanks to Jesse's help," Zarvon says, "now you can leave Kid Buu to me."

Kid Buu's head reforms and he turns to glare at Zarvon. He smirks, then disappears, only to reappear right in front of Zarvon. He lashes out at Zarvon with a punch, but Zarvon blocks it. Kid Buu kicks, but Zarvon disappears and reappears behind Kid Buu, driving his fist the small pink Demon's back.

Mirai Goku and Mirai Gohan appear, explain things after staring in awe at Super Saiyan 4 Zarvon, then grab Kibito and use Instant Transmission to get to the Grand Kai's planet.

"Buu, you shall meet your end at my hands," Zarvon growls as he grabs Kid Buu's head and slams it into his knee.

Mirai Vegeta and Mirai Trunks both power down to normal, feeling relief at Zarvon's appearance and new strength. They would not likely have to fight now.

"Shall we begin?" Grendel asks.

"Lets," Jesse says. Demon and Warrior take to the air, charging one another for a big opening hit.

You know, whenever I think of Olibu and Mirai Olibu talking, I for some reason hear Sean Connery's voice. Weird, huh? And I'm talking about when he uses his full accent.

Grendel's power level has been changed from that list I made a few chapters back. Instead of 1.5 billion, he is now at 2 billion. The Fused Jesse is at 500 million outside of power-ups, and his power level varies afterwards. In the end, he is gonna be a tiny bit stronger than Grendel, though that will not matter. Expect another sword fight. Next chapter, the two battles to determine that fate of the universe will begin: Super Saiyan 4 Zarvon versus Kid Buu, and the Fused Jesse versus Grendel. Zarvon as a Golden Oozaru was half as strong as Kid Buu. Zarvon as a Super Saiyan 4 is stronger than Kid Buu, but not stronger than Gohan was in _New Students_ during his final encounter with Majin Buu.

Advertisement 

Oujisama!

StoryID: 799660

Author: Penchy-chan

Summary: The Saiya-jin bunch along with Videl go to the motherland a.k.a. Vegeta-sei... Hnn... What might be wrong with Gohan you wonder?

My opinion: A pretty good piece of fan fiction. I find it quite interesting and enjoyable.

Well, as always I hope you review.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Return of the Super Warr...

Disclaimer: I only own Mirai Jesse, Jesse, Zarvon, Mirai Girin, Mirai Orzin, the idea for Warrior's and Super Warrior's, and Grendel. I do not own DBZ, and likely never will.

Jesse and Grendel clash, their fists meeting for the first blow. The force of Grendel's blow sends Jesse flying, his arm numb. Cursing himself mentally for forgetting that Grendel was far more powerful than his father, Jesse powers up with the Kaioh-ken x20 and the Powaaanpu x5. He then summons up the Geyser of Power, what hair he has that was not silver turning white from the pure power now flowing through him. His power level skyrockets, but still falls short of Grendel's. He is, however, stronger than Gokun was, even as a Super Saiyan 2.

Jesse attacks again, this time with a series of punches and kicks that have Grendel on the defensive. He sends blow after blow at Grendel, and the Demon can't do anything but block until he can find an opening to fight back.

"Masenko-ha!" Jesse fires the ki blast point blank, hitting Grendel square in the chest. The blast knocks Grendel for a loop. He regains his composure just in time for Jesse to slam his fist into his jaw. Grendel is knocked back again. Jesse presses the attack.

Kid Buu is easily being overwhelmed by Zarvon, whose new Super Saiyan 4 power was beyond anything that anyone else currently present had ever felt. Mirai Trunks had thought that Gohan when he had Ascended to Super Saiyan 2 was the mightiest force in the universe. Then Zarvon when he reached Super Saiyan 3. Then he thought that Kid Buu was unstoppable. But now, he realized the truth. Zarvon was truly unstoppable, even more so than a force of nature. The power Zarvon possessed now seemed to dwarf even Kid Buu's phenomenal power, though in truth it was not by much.

Kid Buu tries to fight back, but Zarvon's strength and speed are too much. Even his ability to regenerate was being put to its limits. Kid Buu had only fought one being who could match him blow for blow, and that was the South Supreme Kai. He had not truly fought the Dai Kaio, instead using subversive tactics to absorb the highest ranking being in the universe.

Kid Buu fires a ki blast at Zarvon, but the Super Saiyan 4 merely knocks it away. He fires a ki blast of his own that rips through Buu with an ease that is frightening, destroying all of Kid Buu's lower body. Kid Buu reforms, but Zarvon just blasts him again. The two combatants repeat this process for a bit, then Kid Buu separates an arm and tosses it at Zarvon, planning on absorbing him with it. Zarvon just blasts it to bits.

But this move distracts Zarvon enough for Kid Buu to move in and begin a deadly offensive. The small Demon punches and kicks with ruthless ferocity, each blow sending out a shockwave of force that forces those watching to fight to keep from being blown away.

Zarvon continues to block, now being the one who has to wait for an opening. He just hoped that it came soon.

Grendel grabs Jesse's arm as the human Warrior tries to punch and delivers an arm throw that slams Jesse into the ground, creating a small crater. Grendel then raises his foot and stomps down, aiming for Jesse's head, but the experienced Warrior vanishes in the Instant Transmission and slams his fist into the small of Grendel's back. Grendel spins around, delivering a powerful roundhouse kick that connects to Jesse's side. Warrior and Demon fight back and forth, delivering blow after blow. But going strength for strength with Grendel is wearing down on Jesse. He wasn't as strong as the Demon Prince was, so he wasn't able to take as big a beating.

Jesse surprises Grendel by kneeing him with his right knee in the gut, doubling the big Demon over. Jesse then performs an aerial spin, his left shin connecting to the back of Grendel's neck. Jesse finishes the combination by slamming his right heel into the small of Grendel's back, sending Grendel into the ground hard. Jesse continues the assault with a Kamehameha that drives Grendel deeper into the ground. Grendel's ki signal disappears, but Jesse isn't fooled. He can sense Grendel's life force heading for the Zarvon/Kid Buu battle. Jesse can only assume that Grendel is planning on using the Demon Fusion technique to combine with Kid Buu. If that happened, then they were completely screwed. Neither Zarvon or himself were anywhere near strong enough to stop such a Fusion. Jesse himself wasn't even as strong as Grendel, and Zarvon was not that much more powerful than Kid Buu.

Jesse uses the Instant Transmission to travel to Shin's side.

"Jesse, your back!" Shin says, "have you defeated Grendel yet?"

"Not yet," Jesse growls, "he's hiding, and I have a feeling that he is planning to try a Demon Fusion with Kid Buu."

Shin gasps. "If he does that, then we're doomed!"

"That is why I plan on stopping him," Jesse says, then takes a look at the fight between Zarvon and Kid Buu, "Zarvon's gotten really powerful. He's not as strong as Gohan and I were as Jehan, but he's close. He does have the power to destroy Buu, but it looks like he's still trying to get used to his power. I'd forgotten about Super Saiyan 4, otherwise I would have trained him to handle it. Though since he couldn't fully control his Golden Oozaru form, it just slipped my mind. So now he's relying on my mental barriers to maintain his sanity. As he gains more and more control on his own, though, the barriers weaken accordingly. He'll be able to train to maintain his control as a Golden Oozaru on his own eventually this way and maintain his Super Saiyan 4 status whenever he does transform into a Golden Oozaru."

"But he does have the power to defeat Buu, right?" Shin asks.

"He has the power," Jesse agrees, "but whether or not it will be enough has yet to be determined."

"It has to be enough," Mirai Videl says, "it has to be."

"Even if it isn't, he'll be too banged up to win if Goku and Gohan Fuse again," Jesse says, "nothing to worry about."

The ground shakes.

"He's here," Jesse says just before Grendel bursts out of the ground, heading for Kid Buu.

"Oh no you don't," Jesse growls, summoning the Silver Sword and changing it into a katana. He uses the Instant Transmission to get in front of Grendel, blocking the Demon's progress.

"So, you wish to fight me with swords, do you Warrior?" Grendel laughs, "it will be your funeral."

"Fight me if you dare, Demon," Jesse snarls.

"Very well," Grendel says, summoning a katana of his own. He and Jesse float down to the ground where they can make the full use of their training.

Grendel charges Jesse, thrusting at the human Warrior's ribs with his sword, but Jesse blocks and counters by delivering a spin kick to the side of Grendel's head. Grendel quickly regains his focus and attacks again, only to be blocked by Jesse's Silver Sword.

"You are skilled, human," Grendel sneers, "but you are merely just that: human. No match for a Demon, much less the Demon Prince!"

Grendel bears down with his full strength on Jesse, but Jesse uses Grendel's own force against him by falling back, planting his foot in Grendel's gut and sending the big Demon flying over him. Grendel lands with a crash, but he gets back to his feet quickly.

"It appears that I underestimated you," Grendel sneers, "no matter. You may be a Warrior, but you are no match for the Prince of Demons!"

"Gee, where have I heard a speech similar to that?" Mirai Trunks chuckles softly, remembering his father's speeches in the past time.

Jesse rockets towards Grendel, using the Zero Gatotsu technique to try and drive the tip of his sword through Grendel's dark heart, but Grendel parries the blow and knees Jesse in the gut. He follows up with a powerful downward chop, but Jesse blocks with the Silver Sword.

"You'll have to do better than that, Demon," Jesse growls, "you'll have to do much better than that."

Jesse charges Grendel, hacking and slashing at the big Demon, but Grendel blocks and parries each strike. The two champions of good and evil fight tooth and nail, using every trick, every technique, every available bit of strength to one-up the other and deliver a deathblow. But neither can even get through the other's defense.

Shin, Mirai Videl, Mirai Vegeta, Mirai Olibu,Mirai, Girin, Mirai Orzin, and Mirai Trunks watch the battle in anticipation. Zarvon could handle Kid Buu for now, but the fight between Grendel and Jesse was immediate and its outcome would affect Zarvon's fight. Grendel's attacks were ruthless and vengeful, while Jesse's were precise, showing his mastery of the katana. Mirai Trunks watches in awe, not having the skill to properly challenge Jesse in a sword fight while they had been training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but he had watched Jesse perform his kata's. They had been beautiful and deadly, but they paled in comparison to the beauty of a sword fight between two masters of the blade.

Mirai Vegeta was watching the fight in mild interest. Saiyans did not fight with weapons unless they were exceptionally weak, and even then they normally had too much pride in themselves as Saiyans to do this. But they did study other forms of combat, particularly weapons. They studied all forms of fighting to be prepared to face them. Swords were the weapons that Saiyans respected the most. His father even had a ceremonial sword that he was fully trained in the use of. He had admired is father's strength as a child, but he knew that his father was no swordsman. No Saiyan until his own son had ever needed a weapon to defend their very lives with. But Mirai Vegeta could appreciate the skill and talent of someone else in the use of a sword, even if that person was a human. But from what Mirai Vegeta could feel, that human was now stronger than him without even trying.

Jesse leaps into the air, curling into a ball, his sword extended outside of the ball. "Ryu Kan Sen Arashi!" The Ryu Kan Sen Arashi was one of the more ingenious moves of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. It was hard to block, and perfectly executed it was absolutely devastating. Grendel blocks the attack with his sword, but the sheer force behind the blow is staggering, even for him. Jesse leaps back, ready to counter any attack sent his way as his lips curve into a small smile.

"More than you expected, eh Demon?" Jesse taunts, "and to think, a mere human is matching you move for move. More than that, I am more skilled than you are."

Grendel snarls and lashes out with a ki blast that Jesse dodges, his eyes never leaving the Demon Prince. Grendel tries another ki blast, but Jesse backflips over it. He launches back into the Ku Zu Ryu Sen. Those watching marvel at the sheer skill, speed, and power that the ultimate attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style represented.

Grendel erects a ki barrier to block the attack, but the sheer force behind the Ku Zu Ryu Sen drives him back, his heels digging furrow in the ground. "Not bad, boy. Much more than I expected. But you honestly cannot expect to truly defeat me, can you? Even my father could not defeat me in a battle of swords, or of strength. How can you expect to do it?"

"By doing this," Jesse says, then vanishes into the Shun Ten Satsu. A split second later Grendel is howling in pain from the deep horizontal cut across his chest. Blood wells up from the cut as Grendel taps his fingers against the draw, gathering some of his blood and licking it off moments later.

"Most impressive, boy," Grendel laughs, "but do not expect to do that again!"

Grendel raises his sword up above his head, then swings down hard, launching a powerful shockwave at Jesse. His swing is so hard that it creates a vacuum that travels through the air, straight at Jesse's heart. Only Jesse's quick reflexes keep the attack from doing more than slice into his left arm. It cuts a bit deep, but at first no blood flows from the wound. A few seconds later blood wells out of the cut. Jesse looks at Grendel in surprise.

"The Izuna," Jesse comments, "I did not expect you to know that."

"I know many powerful moves and styles," Grendel laughs, "while I admit that your Hiten Mitsurugi Style is most impressive, it is no match for my wide array of techniques."

"Then I guess I should be glad that I do not use just the Hiten Mitsurugi Style," Jesse grins, crouching into a powerful defensive position."

"I see you are familiar with Watoujutsu," Grendel says before moving into an identical crouch, like a tiger ready to pounce, "but so am I."

Both of them were in identical crouches: right leg extended, left leg bent inward, both arms draw, sword held upward at a diagonal angle. Jesse begins to spin rapidly on left foot, gaining incredible momentum. Grendel does the same, adding more force than Jesse due to his larger size and superior physical strength. The two enemies launch themselves at one another, each spinning with their blade extended, carrying along all of the destructive power of a tornado. Their blades crash, sending out a shockwave of force that is felt all the way to the battle between Zarvon and Kid Buu. Grendel's superior momentum carries through and knocks Jesse back. Only quick reflexes and the Instant Transmission save Jesse from being bisected by Grendel's sword.

"It appears that I have underestimated you," Jesse says, respect evident in his voice.

"And I you," Grendel smirks, his voice also respectful. Grendel instantly crouches down and rockets forward, copying one of Jesse's earlier attacks. "Zero Gatotsu!"

Jesse immediately crouches down, and leaps into the air right before Grendel reaches him. "Ryu Sho Sen!" Jesse's blade meets Grendel's as the two powerful attacks meet, jarring both swordsmen. The two enter a flurry of attacks and blocks, neither one giving the other any quarter.

"I knew Sensei was good with a sword, but I did not know that he was that good," Mirai Videl breathes.

"It is an impressive display of sword skill," Shin says, "he is quite possibly the most skilled swordsman to ever live. Or may ever live."

"He was the last disciple of Kamin, the North Supreme Kai, and learned almost everything from him," Mirai Trunks says, "he is the last student of one of the most powerful sword styles to ever come from Earth. A part of him has spent the last ten years traveling the galaxy learning more. He has two lifetimes worth of training to give him precision with a blade that few others have ever achieved. Add to the fact that he is also one of the most powerful beings to ever live and you have a formidable ally, or a deadly enemy."

"But he still cannot match Grendel's strength," Mirai Vegeta says, "Grendel outmatches him by a fair amount, almost a quarter more over him in power. The human is fast, and exceptionally skilled, but Grendel is also highly skilled, and has far more power to put behind his attacks. He can wear Jesse down."

"What good will that do him?" Mirai Trunks snorts, "even if he defeats Jesse, he would still have to deal with us. And if he and Jesse fight blow for blow, his power level will drop to the point that you or I can take him down, father. Jesse is only about twice as strong as I am. And only three times as strong as you."

"Of the four of us, Jesse has come the farthest in the six thousand years since the Demon Wars," Mirai Olibu says as he watches his fellow Earthling fight, "perhaps it is because he lived that entire time, and was not dead, like the three of us."

"He always was skilled with a sword, especially after Kamin trained him, but now he's impeccable with a blade," Mirai Girin adds, "and it seems that the darkness that tainted his heart has all but disappeared, especially with this Fusion."

"He's also loosened up," Mirai Orzin adds, "before, he was so serious, so determined. Now he's almost a completely different person. He's learned to laugh again, and that is good."

"He doesn't laugh much," Mirai Videl says, "I think the Jesse from the other time is the one you are proud of. He got a small chance at a normal life until Babidi and his minions came to his Earth. Sensei didn't. He took me and we left Earth to train out among the galaxy, fighting evil where we found it. He mostly sent me out to fight, so I could get stronger. If it was too far above my own abilities, or if I was about to die, he would then step in. He got me this Jagaan on the Orion space station, near the old planet Namek. He was in a tournament, and the guy who had the Jagaan was using it. But he was evil, so Sensei just ripped it out. We later had it installed after he had distilled the evil taint in it."

"He always was merciless with evil," Mirai Olibu comments, "he let that part of his Blade of Death persona out whenever we were dealing with evil. As he did it more and more, that persona began to change, until it was a shadow, not darkness."

"Apparently that changed over the ten years he was traveling in space," Mirai Girin says sadly, "but now he has repented."

"He may be gone," Mirai Orzin says, "both Jesse's may be gone, with a different person to take their place."

"No, I think this was more like a Namekian merger," Mirai Trunks says, "the Jesse of the past is the dominant personality. The Jesse of our time has gone into the background, providing knowledge and power."

"The question is, can he win?" Shin asks.

"He has to win," Mirai Videl says, "Goku and Gohan are back in Otherworld, and if Grendel gets lucky and kills him before he is worn down, the two of you won't stand a chance."

"Father and I can Fuse," Mirai Trunks says, "with the Kai Earrings. We'll have as much power as Gokun did, perhaps more."

"But that Fusion is permanent," Mirai Videl gasps.

"Not entirely," Mirai Trunks grins, "Jesse knows a technique that can separate us. "

"But he can't use it if he's dead," Mirai Vegeta comments. Mirai Trunks, Mirai Olibu, Mirai Girin, Mirai Orzin, and Mirai Videl both glare at Mirai Vegeta.

"Then you can go visit him after the battle," Mirai Videl says tartly.

"What is her problem?" Mirai Vegeta asks his son.

"Jesse, the one of this timeline, is her Sensei," Mirai Trunks replies, "plus I think she might have a slight crush on him."

"I do NOT!" Mirai Videl says hotly, "my relationship with him is strictly platonic. I'm not even altogether sure he is even interested in women. He definitely had plenty throwing themselves at him while we were in space."

Mirai Trunks snickers. "I don't think he's like that. He probably is just too focused on fighting evil."

"He never was interested in women," Mirai Olibu says, "I think he may have even took a vow of celibacy. Probably because of his various sword masters. They wee all lecherous perverts."

"Namely Gemini Storm," Mirai Videl chuckles, "he told me of his various masters, but he spoke the most highly of Kamin, the North Supreme Kai. Said he was the father figure he had always craved."

"Which is why he almost went ballistic when Dabura knocked Kamin out," Mirai Girin says, "Kamin looked like he was dead. And I think Kamin almost viewed Jesse as a son as well. They had more than just a student/teacher or master/disciple relationship. I t was obvious to everyone who observed them when they weren't training."

"I just hope that Jesse can win," Shin says, "he is our best hope of defeating Grendel until Zarvon defeats Buu."

The seven bystanders watch, only Mirai Vegeta hoping that his help would actually be needed.

Zarvon blocks Kid Buu's attack and counters with a fist that extends Kid Buu's gut. Kid Buu easily reforms and attacks again, only to get a fist through the face this time.

"Gibe it up, Buu," Zarvon snarls, "you don't stand a chance."

Kid Buu just laughs and darts away before curling up into a ball and rocketing at Zarvon. Zarvon blocks with his forearm, but Kid Buu latches onto the big Saiyan's arm, refusing to let go. He grins maliciously and bites into Zarvon's upper arm, making Zarvon yell in pain and drawing blood. Kid Buu grins and bites again, deeper this time.

"Let go, you little beast!" Zarvon roars as he grabs the back of Kid Buu's neck and ripping the little monster off his arm and throwing him down to the ground. Kid Buu had torn a chunk of his arm off, but Zarvon was still in fighting form. Kid Buu just laughs evilly and launches himself at Zarvon once again.

"Oh no you don't," Zarvon growls, powering up, "Acid Energy!"

A swirl of Acid Energy, the same attack he used to destroy Yakkon, forms around Zarvon's feet before rising up in a form of barrier. Kid Buu slams into it, part of him disintegrating. Kid Buu backs away, astounded and confused, and looks at Zarvon with unsurety in his eyes.

"You won't win, Buu," Zarvon says, "I will destroy you."

Kid Buu launches himself at Zarvon again, but Zarvon raises his right hand and fires his Blast Revolver at Kid Buu, shredding the small pink Demon's left arm. A sizable chunk of it falls to the ground, unnoticed by Zarvon as Kid Buu once again reforms.

Jesse and Grendel go at it, neither one giving into the other at all. Neither lets up in their attacks, trying to force the other to make a mistake, a mistake that could cost them their life.

Jesse leaps back. "Ryu Mei Sen!" The hyper-quick sheathing of the Silver Sword causes high-pitched reverberations to assault Grendel's hearing, sending him to his knees in pain and surprise.

Jesse leaps into the air, bring his sword down at Grendel's unprotected head. "Ryu Tsui Shou Sen!" Grendel manages to bring his blade up in time to block the first strike, but Jesse immediately leaps into the air, his sword slicing slightly into Grendel's unprotected mid-section. Grendel grimaces in pain and staggers back, blood flowing from the shallow cut.

"Most impressive boy," Grendel says, "but you have only made one decent strike on me, and it is almost healed!"

Indeed, the cut from Jesse's Shun Ten Satsu was almost completely healed, though it did show signs that it would leave a noticeable scar. Grendel laughs at Jesse's surprised face and sneers.

"You honestly think that strength was my only power? I have healing abilities beyond that of even the Saiyans! And just like the Saiyans, when I get hurt from serious injury I grow stronger."

"So that is the true secret to your strength," Jesse murmurs, "your like a Saiyan. But even Saiyans can be defeated if their opponent is skilled enough, despite their power level."

"Yes, my but power far surpasses yours!" Grendel roars as he uses the Zero Gatotsu, using a great amount of power in the attack.

"Shuugeki Tou Sei!" Jesse brings his sword down, the blunt side facing the ground and the tip pointed right at the ground. He swings the sword upward, but it isn't moving fast enough to block Grendel's Zero Gatotsu. Then Jesse does something completely unexpected. He kicks the blunt side of the sword, sending the sword rocketing upward, blocking Grendel's Zero Gatotsu and forcing the big Demon back from the sheer force behind the attack. Jesse continues the kick into a backflip, and rockets forward, slashing at Grendel when he gets close enough. Grendel blocks, though is thrown off balance by the quick block.

Jesse presses on this disadvantage, attacking quickly and ruthlessly, not giving Grendel a chance to gain his balance again. Using the Ryu Kan Sen, the Ryu Kan Sen Tsumugi, and most importantly the Ryu Sou Sen, Jesse keeps the Demon Prince off balance, forcing Grendel to think fast and use all of his concentration on countering Jesse's attacks. Parts of some strikes get through, but Grendel receives nothing more than a few shallow cuts.

In a fit of desperation, Grendel slams the bottom of his swords hilt against the blade of Jesse's sword, stopping Jesse's attack. He then pivots on his right foot and delivers a powerful thrust kick to Jesse's chest with his left leg, sending the human Warrior flying. Grendel continues his attack by using the Zero Gatotsu once again, but Jesse manages to block the attack and knock Grendel back several yards with a concussive psionic blast. Grendel staggers from the force of the attack, not expecting the full power of the human Warrior's psionic abilities. The Demon Prince's eyes narrow as he realizes how foolish he had been and how he could have been taken out at any time up until then.

"Most impressive, boy," Grendel snarls, "I had forgotten that you were a psionic. I will not make that mistake again."

Grendel erects his mental wards, using his Demon power to give them strength. Jesse curses himself for having not realized that Grendel was not a psionic, and that his mind would not be wide open to a psionic assault with Babidi's death. Jesse leaps to attack Grendel again, using the Ryu Tsui Sen, but Grendel blocks the attack and delivers a spinning roundhouse kick that sends Jesse tumbling.

Grendel presses his attack, hacking and slashing with ruthless precision. Two lifetimes of hard discipline saves Jesse from being taken off balance and he counters with his own sword, stopping Grendel's assault cold. Jesse performs a back flip and kicks Grendel in the jaw with both feet, clacking Grendel's teeth from the impact, even shattering a few.

The two enemies clash, using every trick of swordsmanship they knew to gain the advantage. Thousands of years of study has rendered their abilities virtually flawless, their reflexes honed to perfection, their focus unbreakable. Grendel attempts a Shou Ha Tou Sei, a technique where he brings his blade over his head and slams his left hand over the blunt side of the blade, sending his sword out in a whip-like manner. The attack comes too fast for Jesse to fully evade, and he takes a deep cut in his right arm from it. Jesse dashes back to evade another such attack, breathing hard.

"Most unexpected, Grendel," Jesse pants, "I did not expect you to be such a master of Watoujutsu. You have impressed me."

"You have impressed me as well," Grendel says. He is breathing hard, but not as hard as Jesse.

"You are most definitely stronger than I am, Grendel," Jesse says as he lets go of the Geyser of Power, the Powaaanpu x5, and the Kaioh-ken x20.

"Are you surrendering or begging for mercy?" Grendel asks.

"No, its just that my next move is incompatible with the Geyser of Power," Jesse replies as he sheathes the Silver Sword, "your about to see the true power of a Warrior."

Meanwhile, in Otherworld, Kibito has been healed by the Grand Kai and they in turn healed Mirai Gohan and Mirai Goku.

"Hey, something's happening on Earth!" Mirai Pikkon exclaims. Everyone looks to the large crystal ball that the Grand Kai had set up for the warriors of Otherworld to watch the battle on Earth.

"Hey, its Jesse!" Mirai Goku exclaims, "he's fighting Grendel! But which Jesse is it?"

"It's both of them," the Grand Kai says, "those two rockin' dudes used the Metamoreize Fusion Dance to become one awesome Warrior!"

"He's a full Warrior?" Mirai Pikkon gasps, "but there has never been a human Warrior! Olibu was close, but he has yet to make it!"

"Wait, they are the same person, but from different times?" one of the Metamoreize there asks. The Metamoreize were short, not powerful in and of themselves but their Fusion Dance gave them the edge they needed to protect their home.

"Yes, they are," Mirai Gohan says, "is something wrong?"

"If they are supposed to be the same person, then the Fusion will be permanent!" the Metamoreize exclaims.

"I think they knew that risk when they did the Dance," Mirai Gohan says, "the power increase they got was enough to what dad and I had as a Fused Super Saiyan 2."

Everyone quiets as this. They all knew how powerful Gokun was as a Super Saiyan 2. He was the mightiest force any of those who had not seen the South Supreme Kai or the Dai Kaio in action had ever seen. His mere presence shook the Grand Kai's planet.

"Whats going on?" Mirai Pikkon asks.

"I haven't seen anything like that in eons, before any of you came here," the Grand Kai says, "Jesse seems to be taking things up to the next level."

Mirai Gohan was mystified. "Next level? Next level of what?"

"Of being a Warrior."

"What is happening?" Mirai Vegeta demands.

"Jesse and Zarvon described this to me," Mirai Trunks says, "if its what I think it is, then we are totally safe, and Grendel is going down."

Zarvon blocks one of Kid Buu's punches and slams his fist into Kid Buu's face, sending the resilient Demon flying. He hazards a glance in the direction of Jesse and Grendel's fight. He recognized the form of energy that was building. He had sensed it just before Jehan's power had completely eclipsed Dabuu's. Things were about to get interesting. Grendel was about to go down and Kid Buu would be following him.

"What are you doing?!" Grendel demands. He could sense Jesse's energy escalating, becoming purer, charged with honor, courage, and nobility. His ki signature was becoming so pure and good that just begin near it was becoming uncomfortable.

Jesse's power level begins to rise, ultimately reaching a pinnacle of power not seen in thousands of years on this Earth. A power so great that because it was so fantastic that it had passed into obscurity even in Otherworld, but was greatly feared in the Demon World.

Jesse's hair, which was his natural brown that was streaked with silver due to his status as a Warrior, begins to stand up, spiking up like the hair of a Super Saiyan. It begins to flash between silver and brown streaked with silver. His eyes, normally a light green, flash between their natural color and sapphire blue. A blazing golden aura swirls around Jesse's feet as he begins to make the complete transformation. With a rush, the aura surrounds Jesse as he finishes the transformation, reaching the ultimate pinnacle of power that a non-Saiyan can reach: Super Warrior.

Grendel curses his horrible luck. Now he wasn't just facing an incredible swordsman who was a Warrior, now he was facing a Super Warrior. That alone was enough, but this Super Warrior was the best swordsman Grendel had ever seen. Jesse's skill surpassed his own, and his father's. Even the great Demon sword masters would likely fall to Jesse's skill alone. And as for strength, the only Demon to ever live that was strong than Grendel had been his own grandfather, Demos.

Using his ki senses, Grendel could detect that, while Jesse was powerful, he was barely more powerful than he had been before with his techniques. Grendel charges Jesse, intent on destroying him before he had a chance to draw his sword. The Silver Sword is instantly in Jesse's hand as he uses the Battou Jutsu to block Grendel's attack. The force of the swing knocks Grendel back several paces, surprising the Demon Prince.

"You are stronger than before," Grendel says, "but not strong enough!"

Grendel attacks again, this time using the Shou Ha Tou Sei to attack ruthlessly. Jesse parries the strike and knees Grendel in the gut with his left knee. He then rolls midair to Grendel and kicks the back of Grendel's neck with his right heel. He finishes the combo by slamming his right foot into Grendel's back, sending the large Demon crashing into the ground. Grendel picks himself up and glares at the smirking Super Warrior.

"Something amusing, human?"

"Considering that one of my simplest moves landed on facedown in the dirt, I'm wondering how you are gonna stop my real skill," Jesse smirks. He sheathes the Silver Sword at top speed, the screech of the sword entering its sheathe rending Grendel's ears. Grendel grits his teeth in pain, but focuses beyond it and pushes off the ground, sending him rocketing up into the air. He spins and fires three rapid-fire ki blasts down at Jesse, who dodges each shot easily. The ki blasts change course and come at Jesse from behind, homing in on his ki signal.

Jesse flies towards Grendel. Grendel thinks that Jesse is planning to make him get hit by his own blasts, so he sends out a beam of red ki at Jesse that will also home in on his ki signal. Jesse swerves to avoid the beam, then fires a beam of his own at Grendel. Grendel erects a ki barrier that Jesse's blast shatters against.

Jesse draws his sword mid-flight and slices through the ki blasts that were following him and blocks the beam. He turns to face Grendel, who has brought up his own sword and is charging Jesse. Jesse fends off Grendel's sword, only to receive a stiff thrust kick to the chest. Jesse recovers and attacks Grendel's head with a thrust of his sword, but Grendel parries and delivers a spinning roundhouse kick to Jesse's side. Jesse flip kicks Grendel in the chin, then heads to the ground to make it an even battle once again.

Grendel lands on the ground and glares at his opponent. This was proving to be a very distressing battle. No human should be able to match him in skill or power, and yet here one was, holding the greatest pinnacle of power that any non-Saiyan could achieve. And even if he won, there was still the matter of whoever it was fighting Buu. That one's power level surpassed Buu's. Even if Grendel defeated Jesse, that one could still destroy him. He would have to defeat Jesse NOW, then go and perform to Demon Fusion with Buu and eliminate everything that defied his power.

Grendel, his sword held parallel to his body with the hilt pointed at the ground. He crouches, his left leg bent inward while his right leg was extended. This attack was similar to the Sen Ran Tou Sei, but it was far more powerful. It was the ultimate technique of Watoujutsu, the Zetsugi: Ko Fuku Zetsu Tousei.

Jesse hadn't seen the Zetsugi in a long time, since before he had met Olibu, in fact. The Zetsugi was very powerful, and Jesse had barely survived the attack. It had been one of the few times he had been outmatched, but he had ended up winning using the Ku Zu Ryu Sen. However, using the Ku Zu Ryu Sen against the Zetsugi was a terrible idea. So he only had one choice: the Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki.

Jesse sheathes the Silver Sword and gets in the Battou Jutsu stance. Last time, he had gotten a nasty scar across the chest from the Zetsugi. This time, he would meet the attack head-on and defeat it. Enishi had been powerful, but had spared his life in the end.

'So, he intends to use the Battou Jutsu, does he?' Grendel thinks, 'the Battou Jutsu would work against the Sen ran Tou Sei, but it was not strong enough or fast enough to defeat the Zetsugi.'

"I remember Jesse describing that stance once," Mirai Olibu says, "it is the Zetsugi, the ultimate technique of the Watoujutsu sword style. He told me that he had received the scar across his chest from the fight that he last saw that technique."

"Can Jesse defeat that technique?" Mirai Trunks asks.

"He couldn't before, but before he did not know the ultimate succession technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style," Mirai Olibu replies, "now, he does. Things may be different."

"Zetsugi!" Grendel lunges at Jesse, his sword aimed at Jesse's upper body as he moves with more speed than usual. The sword rips through the air. Jesse knew that if he did not get this off perfectly, then he would die. No turning back. Not even enough time for the Instant Transmission, only pure swordsmanship reflexes.

"Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki!" The ultimate technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, the same technique that had made the difference in the fight between Jesse and Mirai Jesse. Jesse's sword flashes out, slamming into Grendel's own sword. The two swords fight one another.

'What is this?' Grendel thinks fiercely, 'how can this technique hold off my Zetsugi? What technique is this?!'

'Meet the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki, Demon,' Jesse tells Grendel telepathically, 'it is the ultimate technique of my Hiten Mitsurugi Style! It is unbeatable!'

'We shall see,' Grendel replies. He pushes more power into his attack, slowly but surely moving Jesse's blade away.

Grendel ultimately moves Jesse's sword out of the way. Jesse's momentum from the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki carries him onward, carrying on in a circle, leaving him unprotected.

'Oh shit!' Jesse panics. Jesse grits his teeth and prepares for the end as he carries through with the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki.

"Now die!" Grendel roars.

I don't plan on doing anything related to GT with this story. When my two original characters, Zarvon and Jesse, get to the past, it'll make things quite different for the future of GT. I may make this a trilogy with the GT stuff, but don't count on it. It would be EXTREMELY different from GT (not that a change would be an improvement. They chopped GT up for too much in the dubbing. I wanted to see Trunks in a dress! For the hilarity, of course.). Still, I do have some possible ideas. Feedback will help me along my decision.

Hey, did anyone know that Goku translated from Japanese means halo? Fitting for the hero of Dragon Ball Z, is it not? Or such a good, noble person in general.

If you have been keeping a close eye on everything, you will note discrepancies in power levels between New Students at Orange Star High and Warrior's Displaced in Time. Simply put, Warrior's Displaced wasn't even planned until close to the end of New Student's.

Advertisement 

A Few Friends

StoryID: 1700731

Author: SunMoon, EarthSky

Summary: A different take on the GohanVidel relationship, had there been no Buu. Yes, they go to CC, but I can promise you that you will like it. Try it and see!

My opinion: A fairly well written story. A fair number of things are different from the show, and actually a large number of stories that ignore Saiyadork and Buu. Note, Gohan torture this ain't!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Death of the Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do, however, own Jesse, Zarvon, Mirai Jesse, Mirai Girin, Girin, Mirai Orzin, Orzin, and Grendel. I also own the names of the North and South Supreme Kai's, Kamin and Myrgo.

I apologize for this chapter being so late. I just couldn't keep at it. On the bright side, I got a lot done on some of my other stories and even started up the drafts for a rewrite of a story by a friend of mine.

"Now die!" Grendel's blade heads straight for Jesse, who is still caught up in the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki. The technique, while powerful, could only be blocked by an equally devastating technique. The Zetsugi was such a technique, but it was not a complete match. Jesse closes his eyes, awaiting the end as his body carries through movements ingrained through years of intense training.

The Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki, the ultimate succession technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style of Swordsmanship, surpassed even the god-like speed of the entire Hiten Mitsurugi Style and went straight into god-speed. With Jesse's power as a Super Warrior, it might even surpass god-speed. But moving faster than the opponents attack and hitting them first was not the only power of the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Jesse was not fully trained in the use of the technique, and as such he did not know of its full potential. To properly harness the power of the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki, you had to have a strong desire to live. A desire to live that made you go beyond your limits and delve into infinity. But to have such a desire, you had to have a reason. When Jesse had fought his Mirai self, his reason had been to set things right, to survive to help defeat Babidi and stop Majin Buu from being released, and from there to return to the past and try to start a normal life, the kind of life he had only tasted during his months at Orange Star High. In his current fight, the fight against Grendel, the Prince of Demons, his desire was to live so he could go back in time to return to the life he had started building for himself. But such a desire may be enough to bring out the full power of the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki.

Or so it seemed. The Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki was an unbreakable technique, composed one of deadly strike. Even if you diverted that strike, it still hit you. As Jesse carries through with the strike, not faltering a bit, determined to go down fighting. The Silver Sword rips through the air, so fast that the air itself howls as it is torn asunder and a vacuum is formed between Grendel and Jesse. The force of the vacuum pulling at him knocks Grendel out of the Zetsugi, leaving him wide open. Jesse carries the attack into a full circle, coming around for another strike, showing the true impregnability of the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki.

"NOO!" Grendel roars in pain as Jesse's Silver Sword slices into his side and carries through, cutting through Grendel's upper body, his sword sliding through Grendel's flesh like a stick into water. Jesse opens his eyes in surprise as he feels Grendel's hot blood splashing against him as he slices through Grendel's chest, his sword moving for Grendel's black heart.

With a shove and grim determination, Jesse presses onward, wincing at the stinging of Grendel's blood in his eyes as it erupts from the Demon Prince's chest when the Silver Sword slices into Grendel's heart. Black blood spews forth from Grendel's body as Jesse finishes cleaving the mighty Demon in half. As Grendel's body slowly topples over as Jesse finishes the final power of the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki, the Heaven's Soaring Dragon Flash. The one true unbreakable succession technique. Jesse steps back, watching the top half of Grendel fall to the ground, face expressionless as Grendel claws at the ground in fury. The Demon Prince knew he was beaten, and even accepted it, but he was furious nonetheless. He could even feel the burning of the good magic imbedded within the Silver Sword against his inside where the blade came in contact with him. Parts of his flesh even smoked from the power the blade held. Blood pools beneath him as the rest of his body topples over.

"You may have defeated me, but remember that the Demon World will triumph in the end!" Grendel snarls, throwing his sword at Jesse in one last attempt to kill the Super Warrior. Jesse dodges the dark blade, but just barely. The Demon's sword slices through his cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. Grendel tries to throw a ki blast, but his body fails him and he slumps forward, dead.

Jesse stands there, covered in Grendel's dark blood, so red that it is almost black, looking at the corpse of his defeated foe. He stands there alone until Shin, Mirai Videl, Mirai Olibu, Mirai Girin, Mirai Orzin, and Mirai Olibu rush over to where the Super Warrior was standing.

"Jesse, you did it!" Shin exclaims, "you've slain Grendel. Your skill is extraordinary!"

"You've even reached a level of power I didn't even know existed, my friend," Mirai Olibu says, "most impressive."

"Man, Jesse, your awesome!" Mirai Orzin squeals, hugging her old friend, "I knew you could defeat any Demon you ever faced. And now you've faced the strongest of them all. And won."

"I could have defeated him easily, if I had stooped to his level," Jesse says as he powers down from Super Warrior, "I could have used the same technique I used on Dabura. But that would have been disgraceful. And I was able to use it on Dabura because I felt hatred for him, for killing Kamin and causing your deaths. But if I had used it on Grendel, I would have been consumed by its power too."

"What was the technique you used on Dabura?" Mirai Girin asks, "didn't you kill him in one blow?"

"It was called the Akumaitokousen," Jesse replies, "it expanded the evil in the targets heart until it exploded. Only hatred, rage, and extreme anger can protect you from its effect if you are the caster. Only a pure heart can protect you if you are the victim. And lets face it, Dabura had no pure heart. But I cannot focus such negative emotions for just anyone. Dabura was the only one I ever felt such hatred for, and I am not easy to anger or enrage."

"No, you are a true Warrior, Jesse," Shin says, "noble, honorable, and true. An excellent ally."

"Kamin would be proud of you, my friend," Mirai Girin says, "I know I am."

"I hope so," Jesse sighs, "how is Zarvon doing?"

"He's doing well against Kid Buu," Mirai Videl replies, admiration and awe evident in her eyes, "you were amazing, Sensei."

Jesse grins, then speaks in a double voice. "Thanks."

"Don't do that!" Mirai Videl shrieks, causing the four Kai disciples and the Supreme Kai to chuckle. Mirai Trunks and Mirai Vegeta merely smirk.

"Hey, how can you speak normally and then with the double voice?" Mirai Girin asks.

"Concentration and focus," Jesse replies, "since we were the same person, instead of a new body being formed, the Fusion became like a Namekian merger."

"With the stronger of you being the host body," Mirai Girin realizes.

"Exactly," Jesse replies, "my Mirai self, the Jesse of this time, is merely coloring my thoughts. I am mostly the same Jesse who was sent forward in time by a rip in Space/Time, but I am different."

"Will the two of you separate?" Mirai Videl asks.

"No, this Fusion can only be broken by the Dragon Balls," Jesse replies, "and maybe not even then."

"Porunga can separate you," Mirai Girin says, "remember those rare male/female Fusions? Those were supposed to be permanent but he separated them."

"Good point," Jesse says, "we'll have to look into that. Maybe Porunga can send us back in time as well."

"I don't think he can, but its possible," Mirai Girin says, "Porunga is mighty."

"Well, we can't celebrate yet," Jesse says, conjuring a piece of cloth with his new abilities and wiping the Demon blood off of the Silver Sword, "the evil Buu, the Kid Buu, is still alive. And what happened top the good Buu? The fat one?"

"Me here!" the fat Buu chirps as he walks over, looking very haggard and worn out, "bad Buu strong! Too strong for me. But furry guy is stronger than bad Buu! You strong too!"

"Thank you, Buu," Jesse replies, "you are also very strong. And very good."

Buu beams. "Yippee! You want be Buu's friends?"

The question caught everyone except for Jesse by surprise. He had witnessed, vaguely, the persona of the fat Buu in his own time. He smiles and nods.

"Of course we'll be your friends, Buu. You can never have too many friends. My life would have been a lot more enjoyable had I had more friends growing up."

"Well, now you Buu's friend!" Buu chirps, "we can be best friends!"

Otherworld, the Grand Kai's planet

"They defeated him!" Mirai Goku cheers, "they defeated Grendel!"

"Yes, but Majin Buu is yet to be defeated," the Grand Kai says, "the universe isn't safe yet."

"No, but between Jesse and Zarvon, Earth and the universe will be safe," Mirai Goku says.

"Those two are strong enough to wear Buu down, but whether or not they will be able to summon up the power to completely destroy him remains to be seen," the Grand Kai says, "Majin Buu is resilient, capable of reforming using a minimal amount of energy. Namekians can regenerate using a fair amount, less if they train the ability or have a natural talent for it, and that's if their head isn't damaged. But Majin Buu can regenerate his entire body, including his head, hardly using any energy at all. It takes a sound beating to make him lose energy, or he has to expend it attacking, and not even Zarvon can withstand such an assault. So he's opting to force him to use that energy trying to counterattack and constantly having to regenerate. Notice how he's not even aiming his ki blasts where he's done considerable damage already? He's forcing Buu to regenerate that and heal his wounds."

"He's fighting smart, like a true Saiyan warrior," Mirai Goku says, "I'm sure Vegeta is impressed."

Earth

"He should be doing much better than he is," Mirai Vegeta snarls, "he's a Super Saiyan 4! He is the most powerful force in the universe! He has no equal!"

"No, but Kid Buu is very close to his strength," Jesse says, "and he can reform his body after severe damage. Zarvon is fighting smart, using physical attacks to force Kid Buu to use up more energy healing himself. He's trying to make Kid Buu exhaust his energy, then he can take him out for good."

"So he's fighting smart," Mirai Trunks says.

"Yes, and I know a way to speed the process up," Jesse says, "Videl, help me. Send psionic blasts at Kid Buu."

"Gotcha," Mirai Videl says, focusing purplish-blue psionic energy between her hands before sending it out in a focused beam at Kid Buu. The blast hits the small pink Demon, ripping off its right arm. It regenerates, but slower than normal. Jesse follows up with a silver psionic blast of his own that rips Buu in half. The Demon reforms slowly. He turns his attention to the two humans that had dared attacked him, then realizes too late that he had turned his focus away from a threat that could destroy him. Zarvon slams his fist into the back of Kid Buu's head, swinging it around a full one hundred and eighty degrees. Kid Buu glares at Zarvon and turns his body around to match his head.

"How many more psionic blasts can you manage?" Jesse asks.

"Not many," Mirai Videl replies, "my Jagaan has less than a knack for it, so I can't do much. Maybe two more shots like the one I just made."

"Shin, can't you help?" Jesse asks.

"I can't manage much more than Videl," Shin admits, "I haven't been able to train my psionic abilities much. Kamin was beginning to teach me, but you know what happened then."

"Yes, I do," Jesse growls before unleashing another strong psionic blast that rips into Kid Buu, causing the Demon to reform even slower. Kid Buu is torn between attacking his psionic attackers and defending himself against the Super Saiyan 4 that was just as big a danger. He couldn't attack the psionics, or the Saiyan would attack him from behind. He couldn't focus on the Saiyan, or the psionics would hit him from behind. And he couldn't fend off both.

A tingling sensation comes to Kid Buu. He could feel the part of him that had been separated earlier. A plan began to form in his mind. He could use the separated piece to absorb the Saiyan, or the stronger of the psionics. That one had defeated the Demon Prince, whom even Kid Buu would have had some sense of loyalty too, as he was a Demon, and all Demons must show fealty to Demon nobility, particularly the Demon King and the Demon Prince. Kid Buu was now pure Demon, and that pull of fealty would have been unbreakable.

With an evil grin, Kid Buu reaches out to the separated part of himself. And has it reform, ready to absorb somehow. Now who to absorb? The psionics would surely be able to stop him from absorbing the Saiyan, but could they save themselves? Unfortunately, they were in an open area and would see the move coming. His best chance would be to try absorbing the Saiyan. The Saiyan could still possibly defeat him if he absorbed one of the psionics, but no one would be able to stop him if he absorbed the Saiyan. It was worth a chance.

Sending out a mental call, Kid Buu takes full control of its separated piece. The piece raises into the air, reforming around itself, shifting seamlessly and endlessly. The piece rockets towards Zarvon, but it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Shit!" Jesse cries and uses the Instant transmission to move and push Zarvon out of the way. He barely has the time to erect a barrier when the pink goo slams into him and engulfs him. It shrinks and merges back with Kid Buu through his chest. He doesn't change at all, but his power level spikes until it is even with Zarvon's. Jesse had only been at his base level, so Kid Buu had not gained much power. But it was enough to raise Kid Buu's power level until it equaled Zarvon's. Kid Buu looks at Zarvon and smirks.

"Things just got personal," Zarvon growls, angered at Kid Buu's absorption of his friend. The battle begins anew.

Inside of Kid Buu

"Well, this is a fine how-do-you-do," Jesse grumbles. He had expected his Fusion to end after being absorbed by Kid Buu, but surprisingly enough, it hadn't. Must have been that his Fusion was due to a different type of technique. The atmosphere and magic inside of Kid Buu could most definitely end the Fusion formed by a pair of Kai Earrings, but apparently it didn't end a Fusion Dance Fusion.

"I can't believe I let this happen to me _again_," Jesse growls as he trudges through Kid Buu's whatever, "damn Saiyans. Always giving me trouble! Even back during the Demon Wars, they were trouble! Damn Oozaru kept getting mistaken for some kind of Demon, and who do they send to do a chop-chop on their tails? Why, none other than the disciple of the North Supreme Kai, the Sword Master. Me. In Limbo, who hounded me the most? The Saiyans, Brolly in particular. And now I get absorbed by a freaking artificial Demon _twice_ to save a Saiyan. Just my rotten luck! Zarvon had better not lose, or I am so kicking his ass."

The fact that Zarvon was a lot stronger than even Jesse's max didn't seem to reach Jesse's brain, or if it did it didn't matter to him. He was still a much better fighter than Zarvon, and even as a Super Saiyan 4 Jesse was still faster. In fact, he was the fastest being in the entire universe, with his Hiten Mitsurugi training and his power level. Even the East Kai and her students could not match his speed. Even the Grand Kai could not. The Dai Kaio could possibly match his speed, or even surpass it, but it would be an even bet as to who would win in a fair race between the two of them.

Slowly making his way up through Kid Buu's digestive tract, Jesse has one thought in mind: freedom. He knew how to take it. All he had to do was use the Instant Transmission. But something told him not to. Something important.

Upon reaching Kid Buu's head, Jesse discovers something different between this Kid Buu and the one he had been in in his home time. There was a vortex there, a portal, that led to somewhere else. A quick decision makes Jesse leap into it.

Outside

Kid Buu lurches. He didn't know how, but the boy had escaped! He was somewhere else now, meaning that Kid Buu lost the power boost. And that came in effect at completely the wrong time for Kid Buu.

Zarvon slams his fist into Kid Buu's face, ripping all of the way through. He follows up with a vicious series of punches and kicks that shred the pink Demon easily.

'Jesse's out, but where is he now?' Zarvon thinks, 'what is going on?'

Elsewhere

When Jesse had used his technique to separate the good and evil in Majin Buu into two Buu's, it was entirely different from if he had split on his own. There was more good in the good Buu, and more evil in the Evil Buu. But whats more, they were now connected in mind, and that's where the vortex inside of Kid Buu's mind went: inside of the head of the Good Buu. And what Jesse finds there surprises him.

The Dai Kaio and the South Supreme Kai. He had not seen them in Kid Buu, but that was because they had become a part of the Good Buu! And now Jesse could release them! But what would that do to the Good Buu? They were the basis for its existence.

"Hello." Jesse whirls around to face the mind-form of the Good Buu. "You here to release them?"

"What will happen to you if I release them?" Jesse asks.

"Buu become normal," the Good Buu replies, "Buu merge with other self, making it whole. But they go free!"

"But in the end the pure goodness that you now are would be destroyed!" Jesse cries out. The Good Buu shakes its head.

"Souls eternal, unless sent into oblivion. Me not big part of whole."

"But right now you are separate!" Jesse agonizes, "if I freed the Dai Kaio and the South Supreme Kai, you would remerge with the Evil Buu and be destroyed once and for all."

"Me willing to do that to free them!" the Good Buu chirps, "they not belong in here. They should be free! Free them, friend. Do right thing."

Jesse stiffens at that. Do right thing. A few simple words that defined being a Warrior. Do the right thing. Free the Dai Kaio and the South Supreme Kai, damn the goodness in Majin Buu to be destroyed with its evil. Could he do it? Easily. Would he do it? He wasn't sure.

"Come on, friend, free them!" the Good Buu urges, "it okay. I be all right."

Jesse grits his teeth and summons the Silver Sword. With a quick slash he frees the South Supreme Kai, leaving the pod hooked up. Focusing his power, Jesse sends a sphere of ki, psionic power, and pure life energy into the pod. He then uses his rudimentary healing abilities to reseal the pod. He then follows up in releasing the Dai Kaio and repeats the process with another ki/psionic/life energy sphere.

"What you do?" the Good Buu demands.

"Hopefully created a substitute to keep you as you are," Jesse replies, "you can tap into a limitless reservoir of energy like the Evil Buu. If you allow the Evil Buu to access that

energy fully, he will be unstoppable. He has limitless stamina as long as he has the energy. Give him more energy, and he will be invincible. Even the lot of us together wouldn't be able to create an energy blast powerful enough to destroy him utterly."

"So Buu almost make boo boo?" the Good Buu asks childishly.

"Very big boo boo," Jesse agrees. The South Supreme Kai and the Dai Kaio stir. "Good, they're waking up."

The South Supreme Kai is the first to awaken. "Ugh, what happened?"

"You got absorbed by Majin Buu," Jesse replies. The South Supreme Kai's eyes widen.

"Jesse! You're free from Limbo!" He gets up and grabs Jesse in an enthusiastic hug, squeezing with all his might.

"Urk! Sir, please, I am still alive, and I'd like to remain that way. That and I kinda need my back in one piece."

The South Supreme Kai sets Jesse down as the Dai Kaio comes to his feet.

"So, you finally got out of Limbo?" the Dai Kaio asks. His voice was similar to the Good Buu's, but there was a hint of confidence and authority in it. "And where are we?"

"Well sir, it's a long, long story," Jesse replies, "one that would be best told over a cup of hot chocolate. Since that's not an option, and since time is limited, we had best get out of here. Cliff notes are that I am actually a Fusion between the Jesse you knew and one who is from ten years in the past. It has been six thousand and ten years since the Demon Wars, though for myself, the dominant personality in this Fusion, am from the past time and it has only been six thousand years for me. Currently Majin Buu is split in a good side and an evil side, and we are inside the good half. This is his mind form."

"Hello!" the Good Buu chirps. The Dai Kaio and the South Supreme Kai stare at the Good Buu.

"By all that is holy, he looks like you, Dai Kaio!" the South Supreme Kai gasps.

"Because the Dai Kaio was the last being that Majin Buu absorbed," Jesse explains, "now that form is the symbol of the goodness within Majin Buu."

"Whats the full situation right now?" the Dai Kaio asks, "what are our resources? Even the two of us together could not defeat Majin Buu at his fullest."

Jesse grins. "What about a Super Saiyan 4?"

Both Kai's gasp. They knew of the devastating fury of a true super Saiyan 4. Even they treaded carefully around a Super Saiyan 4. A Super Saiyan 4 contained unbridled destructive power, and brought out the truest emotions of the Saiyan race: pride and battle lust. If there was a fully controlled Super Saiyan 4 on their side, then perhaps they did stand a chance.

"There is a Super Saiyan 4 fighting?" the Dai Kaio asks.

"He came forward in time with me," Jesse replies, "now, lets go. I know you Kai's have your own form of teleportation, but only the Instant Transmission can get us out of here."

The two Kai's each lay a hand on one of Jesse's shoulders as he uses the Instant Transmission to get out of the Good Buu's body.

the Grand Kai's planet, minutes earlier

"Grand Kai, we _have_ to go," Mirai Goku says, "Gohan and I are among the few who can even approach Kid Buu's power, even with Fusion."

"Go ahead and go, Goku," the Grand Kai says, "we can't let Majin Buu destroy everything."

"Right," Mirai Goku says, then grabs Mirai Gohan and they use the Instant Transmission to return to the land of the living.

Earth

Mirai Goku and Mirai Gohan appear beside Mirai Trunks.

"Good, you're here," Shin sighs in relief, "we may need you."

"Where's Jesse?" Mirai Goku asks.

"He was absorbed by Kid Buu," Mirai Videl says, "Kid Buu was about to absorb Zarvon, but Sensei moved incredibly fast and was absorbed instead."

"And it really cuts down out chances," Shin says, "because not only did it make Kid Buu as strong as Zarvon, it also cost us one of our psionics. Kid Buu is weak against psionic blasts."

"Everything be okay!" the Good Buu chirps as he lands beside everyone, "Jesse get out!"

"How do you know?" Mirai Trunks demands.

"Him head for head inside bad Buu," the good Buu replies, "there door between Buu's mind and that of bad Buu. He get inside me where it safe, and it weaken bad Buu!"

"And he can use the Instant Transmission to get out!" Shin realizes.

"He can do that," the Good Buu says, "or me just spit him out."

The defenders of Earth watch Zarvon and Kid Buu battle mercilessly. The slight increase in Kid Buu's power made him equal to Zarvon, and it was apparent in the way the two of them just went at it. Right in the middle of one of Zarvon's punches, Kid Buu's power level drops. This catches the pink Demon by surprise long enough for Zarvon's fist to rearrange Kid Buu's head.

"Jesse out of bad Buu's head!" the Good Buu cheers, "he in my head now! Uh oh."

The Good Buu closes his eyes and focuses within to talk to Jesse.

"Um, whats happening?" Mirai Gohan asks.

"I'm guessing the Good Buu is somehow talking to Sensei inside his head," Mirai Videl says, "unfortunately, I can't make a connection to talk to Sensei."

The Good Buu grimaces in pain twice. Jesse had just freed the Dai Kaio and the South Supreme Kai, Myrgo. A moment later, the trio appears right beside the Good Buu.

"D-dai Kaio! Myrgo!" Shin, Mirai Orzin, Mirai Olibu, and Mirai Girin gasp.

"Whew, that was tough," Jesse says, wiping some sweat from his brow, "those spheres took a lot out of me."

"What spheres?" Mirai Trunks asks.

"Dai Kaio and the South Supreme Kai were inside of pods within the good Buu," Jesse replies, "but if I had freed them normally, the Good Buu would have remerged with the Evil Buu, giving him access to his full power. So I created spheres of ki, psionic power, and pure life energy to take the places of the Dai Kaio and the South Supreme Kai."

"You freed them?" Shin asks in wonder.

"Yep," Jesse replies, "those spheres will slowly merge with the rest of the Good Buu, making him a self-sustained life form, fully separating him from the evil side. He may even become human, eventually."

"Quite an ingenious idea, really," the Dai Kaio says.

"Jesse was the cleverest of us when it came to matters involving personal life energy and psionics," Mirai Orzin agrees.

"And easily the fastest of us," Mirai Girin adds.

"And now he is quite easily the strongest of us," Mirai Olibu finishes.

"Stop, your making me blush," Jesse says, and indeed he was blushing.

"It is too bad that your not an Arlian, Jesse," Mirai Orzin says, "or that I'm not a human."

Jesse blushes fiercely, causing everyone else, including Mirai Orzin, to laugh.

"Still the same as always," Mirai Orzin adds, "still can't fight women?"

"Oh, I can," Jesse says, "but only if I have to. Getting my ass kicked by an old woman named Genkai in Limbo for three thousand years changed some of my attitude towards women."

Mirai Olibu quirks an eyebrow. He knew of Jesse's views towards women: avoid them at all costs. For as long as Mirai Olibu and Jesse had known each other, Jesse had avoided females of any species compatible with humans. And any that showed interest in him he completely avoided. And he was good at avoiding them. He had obviously changed, because the Jesse Mirai Olibu knew would have never taken on a female apprentice.

"Zarvon is doing quite well," Jesse says as Zarvon rips into Kid Buu again, "Kid Buu is finished. Between Zarvon, the Dai Kaio, Myrgo, and myself, he's done for. We can wear him down."

"Why don't we speed things up?" Mirai Videl asks, forming a sphere of psionic power in her palm, then unleashing it on Kid Buu.

"Good idea," Jesse says as he, Shin, Myrgo, and the Dai Kaio form their own psionic blasts and unleash them on Kid Buu. The psionic power slams into the pink Demon, shredding his body and forcing him to regenerate very slowly.

"Wish we had known this long ago," Myrgo says. The Dai Kaio nods in agreement as he unleashes a psionic bolt more powerful than anything any of them had ever seen. Kid Buu dodges the bolt and it hits Zarvon instead. The blast plays over Zarvon's skin roughly, stripping fur from flesh and stripping off some of his flesh. Zarvon howls in pain, and Kid Buu takes advantage of the opportunity and kicks Zarvon in the head. Zarvon reels in pain, stunned by the blow.

Jesse swears. "Shit"

"Myrgo, take over for Zarvon," the Dai Kaio says, "I'll go heal him."

"Can do," Myrgo says and rockets towards Kid Buu, catching the small pink Demon in a full body check. He presses on, raining mountain-shattering punches on the Demon. The Dai Kaio uses his own version of the Instant Transmission to get to Zarvon and places a hand on the Super Saiyan 4's chest. Zarvon tenses, still in pain, but it is soon soothed over with the Dai Kaio's healing powers.

"Thank you," Zarvon says, "we can have some introductions later. Right now, Kid Buu is MINE!"

Zarvon rockets towards Kid Buu and slams into him, carrying the fight away from Myrgo. Zarvon fights more intensely than ever, tearing into Kid Buu with renewed vigor.

"Never let it be said that Saiyans are not good fighters," Jesse says, "Zarvon is one of the best I have ever seen. He is able to combine the natural fighting ability of the Saiyans with practiced technique and form almost perfectly. In fact, I have only seen one other Saiyan who could fight better than him."

"Who was that?" Mirai Goku asks.

"You, or maybe more exactly the you I knew in the past, though you are quite close to his strength yourself," Jesse replies, "you've had more time in Otherworld, but he had three years training specifically for a single purpose with Piccolo and Gohan, and then there was his fight with Cell's perfect form which gave him an insight to his own abilities even more. Add that to training for seven years in Otherworld and you got an excellent fighter."

"The Grand Kai did say I was one of the best fighters he has ever seen," Mirai Goku muses.

"And between training with me, Girin, and Orzin, you have become even better," Mirai Olibu says.

"You've trained with all three of them?" Jesse asks, "you have gotten better then. The three of them are among the best hand-to-hand combatants in existence. They did learn from several masters, and they have had six thousand years to perfect their skill."

"You're a pretty good fighter," Mirai Goku says.

"Please, I'm a swordsman," Jesse scoffs, "always will be, though I always could hold my own in hand-to-hand. But now most of my skill comes from the fighting knowledge you shared with me."

"The combined martial arts abilities of both you and Goku," Mirai Olibu muses, "a devastating combination."

"Add that to being the fifth most powerful being in the universe," Jesse adds, "either the Dai Kaio or Zarvon are the most powerful, and Kid Buu and Myrgo are not far behind."

"You were once the seventh most powerful being outside of the Demon World," Shin says.

"Yes, but overall I was perhaps the fifteenth most powerful being in existence," Jesse replies, "Myrgo, Kamin, Akroma (1), and yourself killed most of the others."

"And you yourself slew Grendel," Shin says.

"That was luck in the end," Jesse replies, "I underestimated his own power, and the power of my own Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki. I think I'll go to Otherworld after this and hunt down Master Hiko. He'll be pleased that I figured out the Heaven's Soaring Dragon Flash all on my own. He may even give me a compliment."

"Don't hold your breath," Mirai Girin says, "he's on the Grand Kai's planet, and he has not changed at all in the six thousand years he has been there(2)."

"That man is unchangeable and incorrigible," Jesse mutters.

"He is at that, even with Orzin trying to change him for when you eventually joined us," Mirai Olibu says.

"He resisted Orzin?" Jesse chuckles, "he's tougher than even I thought. He could still beat me in a contest of pure sword skill."

"How can that be, Sensei?" Mirai Videl demands.

"Hiko Seijuro the 13th is the one who taught _me_ the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, one of the strongest if not _the_ strongest swordsmanship style around," Jesse answers, "I may know more styles than him, but all that means is that I have more tricks up my sleeve. I never once equaled Master Hiko's abilities with _any_ of the techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style except for perhaps the Ku Zu Ryu Sen."

"I remember watching you use the Ku Zu Ryu Sen on Kamin once," Shin says, "you beat him that time, but afterwards he used the Shukuchi to avoid it."

"Yes, the bad thing about the Ku Zu Ryu Sen is that while it is unblockable, it is not unavoidable," Jesse says, "however, with the speed integrated into the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, it is very difficult even for a Supreme Kai to avoid. In fact, only Kamin and the Dai Kaio were ever fast enough to avoid it. I never got a chance to use it on Dabura. I kinda got out of using a katana with the Silver Sword at first. Its basic form is a straight sword, after all."

"Couldn't you use those techniques with a sword other than a katana or Tachi?" Shin asks.

"With practice, and a few are impossible, but I could, eventually," Jesse replies, "I did master a few of my favorite katana techniques with the Silver Sword. I haven't used them outside of Limbo yet."

"Why not?" Mirai Trunks asks.

"Easy," Jesse replies, "they're still a little experimental. But if I can convert my entire katana repertoire to the broadsword, I will be an unstoppable force. Because between the katana and the broadsword, I can easily convert any technique I know to any other kind of sword or sword-like object instantly."

"Ouch," Mirai Gohan says. He had continued watching the battle between Kid Buu and the Dai Kaio, Myrgo, and Zarvon. The Dai Kaio and Myrgo provided support while Zarvon took on Kid Buu up close and personal.

Jesse winces at seeing the blow. "It's a good thing Kid Buu doesn't need to reproduce."

Zarvon and Kid Buu continue to exchange vicious blow after vicious blow. Zarvon delivers a spinning backhand to Kid Buu, but Kid Buu counters with a strong headbut. Zarvon delivers a gut-ripping thrust kick to Kid Buu and follows it up with a strong right hook that snaps Kid Buu's head back. He then opens his fist and unleashes a ki blast right into Kid Buu's head. The pink Demon quickly reforms, but he is beginning to be worn down.

Kid Buu comes back with several small, for him, ki blasts that rip into Zarvon, but the Super Saiyan 4 attacks again with a devastating ki blast. His blast is followed by a blast from Myrgo and the Dai Kaio. Kid Buu reforms once again and unleashes a wave of pure force that knocks all three of his opponents for a loop. He was reaching into his limitless well of power for more.

His ascension to more power is stopped by a psionic bolt from the Dai Kaio. He turns to face the portly Kai and sneers. He knew that the only one present who was momentarily stronger than him was the Saiyan. The two Kai's, while powerful, were not strong enough to defeat him. And they knew it. But even the Saiyan could possibly not defeat him, so they made it into a three on one battle. And if he couldn't access more of his power, Kid Buu knew that they would destroy him once and for all.

Kid Buu attacks Myrgo, attempting to take down his weakest opponent quickly. A series of lightning quick punches, chops, and kicks send Myrgo down, but not out. Before Kid Buu can capitalize, the Dai Kaio intervenes and sends Kid Buu hurling back with a psionic blast. Kid Buu is only battered by the blast, as it was just enough for a distraction. He counter-attacks with a vicious punch to the Dai Kaio's face followed by a kick to the gut.

"It's too even," Shin says as he watches the battle.

"There's three of them, and each of them are almost as powerful or more powerful than Kid Buu," Jesse says, "have some faith in them. They can more than wear Kid Buu down. After all, you have the South Supreme Kai, the Dai Kaio, and a Super Saiyan 4 fighting against Kid Buu. I can't think of many things in this universe that can even stand up to that much power, much less overcome it. Actually, Demos and Kid Buu are the only ones I can think of with that much power."

"But still, its too close," Mirai Trunks says, "and none of us can even come close to having enough power to make a difference."

"Speak for yourself," Jesse says, "I can make a difference if I am needed. I am almost as strong as Myrgo, if not as strong or even stronger. Add that to my psionic abilities and I could potentially kill Kid Buu on my own. I'd just likely give up my own life in exchange."

Kid Buu dodges a powerful punch from Myrgo and counters with a snap kick to the side of the head. He blocks a punch from the Dai Kaio and fires a monumental ki blast directly into the Dai Kaio's large gut. But Zarvon's flying kick connects and sends Kid Buu flying out of control. Zarvon follows up with a series of brutal punches and jabs, each blow sending out a small shockwave as it connects with Kid Buu's body.

Zarvon continues his assault, ripping into Kid Buu like a man possessed. Each blow beats down Kid Buu's power level bit by bit. The amount of power the pink Demon is losing every second could have obliterated any member of the Ginyu Force, or even Frieza's first transformed state. And yet Kid Buu perseveres, knowing that if he got the chance to access more power, he could kill or even absorb this Saiyan. He would not absorb the Dai Kaio again, he would simply kill him. He would, however, absorb the South Supreme Kai. His power would become phenomenal if he did that.

Zarvon slams Kid Buu around, keeping the ancient force of destruction from counter-attacking with his relentless assault. Blow after blow rains down on the pink Demon, forcing him to reform in the blink of an eye only to be shredded again.

Kid Buu finally spots an opening and escapes from Zarvon's assault. He powers up a planet-destroying orb of energy, more powerful than the one Frieza used on Namek. Powerful enough to do severe damage even to Zarvon. And only Zarvon, Myrgo, and the Dai Kaio were strong enough to block it. And only Zarvon was strong enough to block it and survive for sure. Or so he thought. Kid Buu throws the attack towards the Earth, but Jesse appears in its way.

"Jesse, get out of the way!" Zarvon roars as he moves to block the attack.

"He's gonna blow the planet up!" Mirai Trunks exclaims, "Frieza had an attack like that! I was able to block it, but I can't block that!"

"Zarvon could block it and live, but he'd be too hurt to destroy Kid Buu," Jesse says, "and the South Supreme Kai and the Dai Kaio would have to risk their lives to stop it. Well, not while I'm around!"

Jesse teleports with the Instant Transmission right in the way of the attack.

"Jesse, get out of the way!" Zarvon roars as he tries to get in a position to block the attack. But he was too out of position, and just not fast enough.

Jesse states the monumental ki blast dead on and begins powering up. First with the Geyser of Power, letting the strength of the Earth itself flow into him. Then he adds the Kaioh-ken x20, his aura a blinding red and white as his hair shimmers with white energy. He then adds the Powaaanpu x5 to go even higher. With a final yell, he summons up the power of the Super Warrior, his hair becoming silver and his aura becoming a brilliant gold, like a Super Saiyan's. His eyes glow with an intense blue, as his irises have become a sapphire blue. He begins to power up an attack that had saved the Earth numerous times.

"Chou Ka Me Ha Me," Jesse says, drawing on the strength of the ultimate Kamehameha Wave, forcing as much power as he can into the wave, "HA!"

The brilliant blue-white beam of power slams into Kid Buu's ki sphere, stopping it. For a moment it looks like the two attacks are even, but then Mirai Goku appears beside Jesse with Mirai Trunks, Mirai Gohan, and Mirai Vegeta. Mirai Trunks and Mirai Goku power up to Super Saiyan 3 while Mirai Gohan and Mirai Vegeta power up to Super Saiyan 2. Then Gohan surprises everyone by going further and transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. Mirai Vegeta scowls at Mirai Gohan while Mirai Goku and Mirai Trunks smile in pride, one at his son the other at his teacher and surrogate big brother. Mirai Gohan had gained the knowledge and power of how to transform into a Super Saiyan 3 while he and his dad were Fused as Gokun. Mirai Gohan and Mirai Goku both power up a Chou Kamehameha of their own while Mirai Vegeta powers up his Final Flash. Mirai Trunks uses his new attack.

He holds his hands at his sides, his wrists facing up, powering up energy. Lightning arcs around between his hands. An orb of ki appears in front of him as he focuses hard. The ki sphere slowly gains size until it is the size of a basketball. Mirai Trunks moves his hands into the position of the Burning Attack, the ki sphere resting in between his fingers. "Burning Buster!" The ki sphere rockets forward and slams into Kid Buu's attack, boosted by the beam of power behind it. The attack drives into Kid Buu's attack with phenomenal force, more than anyone but Jesse and Zarvon knew Mirai Trunks could manage. The five attacks slowly begin to push Kid Buu's planet destroyer back. Kid Buu's attack begins to convulse as the energy from the counter-attacks mixes with it, offsetting it, disrupting it. A chain reaction begins.

'Oh shit!' Jesse yells telepathically to everyone, including Kid Buu who clutches his head in pain for some reason, 'its gonna explode!'

'Sensei, what do we do?' Mirai Videl asks telepathically, letting everyone hear her, 'if it blows the Earth may get knocked out of orbit!'

'We only got one shot at this,' Jesse says and he focuses. He summons an ability he has not used in too long it seems. He opens a portal right behind the giant ki sphere.

"Push it in!" Jesse yells, "it'll go into a black hole!"

Mirai Goku, Mirai Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Mirai Vegeta, and Jesse all push more into their ki blasts, giving it their all. Kid Buu pushes back, pumping more energy into the ki sphere. This was his last chance. If he failed, then he was doomed. He wouldn't be able to last long enough against the Saiyan to summon up more power. So he pumps more energy into the attack, slowly forcing it back.

"Oh hell no," Mirai Videl growls as she powers up her most powerful psionic blast, putting everything she can into the attack, "Psy Shatter!"

The purplish-blue psionic wave, shimmering with red psionic force, slams into Kid Buu, causing the small pink Demon to scream in excruciating pain. He loses focus on his planet destroyer. Myrgo and the Dai Kaio add their own blasts, all seven of those fighting the attack using all of their energy to push the attack into the portal in time. The Saiyans slide to the ground, powering down out of Super Saiyan altogether. Jesse slumps to the ground, not powered down but greatly weakened. On the other side of the closed portal, the black hole, the same one that had held Zarvon for fifty years, pulls in the planet destroyer. It compresses the energy until it implodes, resulting in an explosion the universe has not seen since the dawn of time.

Kid Buu breathes heavily as he reforms himself. He looks down at the drained warriors, and grins. Seven little targets, all just waiting to be absorbed.

A voice calls to Kid Buu from behind. "Yoo hoo." It was Zarvon. Kid Buu stiffens in fear as he slowly turns his head around to look at the Super Saiyan 4. The relatively fresh Super Saiyan 4. Zarvon has his left hand clasped to his right wrist as he charges up a sphere of energy in the palm of his right hand.

"Bakurikimaha!" Zarvon unleashes his strongest attack, pouring all of his energy into it. Kid Buu manages a scream of rage just before the blast completely engulfs him, slowly but surely disintegrating him. With one last howl of anger, Kid Buu is eliminated from the living plane once and for all.

With a sigh, Zarvon floats down to the ground as he drops out of Super Saiyan 4, his energy virtually depleted. He walks over to where the Dai Kaio, Myrgo, Jesse, Mirai Trunks, Mirai Goku, Mirai Vegeta, and Mirai Gohan were sitting.

"Its over, isn't it?" Zarvon asks.

"Almost," Jesse says, "there's still the matter of Kid Buu in Otherworld. I'm going to give King Yemma some help."

Jesse summons his bag of senzu beans and tosses one to everyone, plus a few extra for Shin and Mirai Videl. He eats one himself, then vanishes in the Instant Transmission.

"So this is it, the end of Majin Buu?" Zarvon asks.

"There's still the Good Buu, and he's harmless unless he chooses to help defend Earth," the Dai Kaio says after eating his senzu bean. Everyone else eats theirs and return to where Shin, Mirai Girin, Mirai Orzin, Mirai Videl, Mirai Olibu, and the Good Buu are waiting.

"Zarvon did it," Shin says, "what a relief. But where did Jesse go?"

"To help contain the Evil Buu in Otherworld," the Dai Kaio says, "he'll be okay."

"I think we'll all be okay," Mirai Trunks says, "Earth and the universe are safe."

"We can get on with our lives," Mirai Videl says.

The group takes off, Mirai Trunks in the lead. Destination: Capsule Corps. They could feel the ki signature's of Mirai Bulma and Mirai Chichi there.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Mirai Videl asks as she flies by Mirai Trunks.

"I dunno," Mirai Trunks admits, "wanna go check out one of the theme parks? They started getting lots of business once the Androids were destroyed."

"By you, you mean," Mirai Videl says, "sounds fun."

1. Akroma was the West Supreme Kai, the female one. Her name comes from Magic the Gathering. Not sure exactly who Akroma is there but she is apparently a deity of some sort. Fitting name for a Supreme Kai, the closest thing the DBZ universe has to actual gods.

2. Hiko Seijuro the 13th, who comes from Rurouni Kenshin, really is that incorrigible. He is a man that it is impossible to get along with. And I doubt that anyone working on him, even for six thousand years, could change him into being pleasant.

Well, the Mirai arc of this story has almost come to a close. There is only one more chapter of the Mirai arc, then we go to the past. A few of you know what will happen there or may have a rough idea. I had originally not planned for this story. But, "New Students at Orange Star High" evolved beyond belief and this story was born. And now, I have an idea for a rewrite of GT as a sequel to this, but I may or may not do it depending on what everyone thinks. If anything, I may put it off so that I can focus on my other stories, particularly my Digimon fic "Return of the Original DigiDestined" as well as my Harry Potter fic "Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Sorcerers". Possibly also work on a few other fics that I'm working hard on that have yet to be published.

Still, if you people want to see a rewrite of GT as a sequel to this story, let me know what you think of the idea. I may end up writing the thing anyway because of an idea for a sequel to that. I won't say any more on that because its all just an idea. Then again, I had originally started writing "New Students at Orange Star High" just to write it and not even publish it. Boy am I glad I did bring it to everyone on ! It is currently my most successful story by thirty review right now! And the only one of my stories with more than 100 reviews.

Well, as always, plese review. I love eharing what people have to say about my work. I don't care if you hate it, I just like feedback. Flames let me know what I can improve on.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Peace Returned, Affair...

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Jesse, Zarvon, Mirai Jesse, Mirai Girin, Girin, Orzin, Mirai Orzin, and Grendel. I also own the ideas of the names for Kamin the North Supreme Kai and Myrgo the South Supreme Kai.

Sorry the end of the Buu fight and the last chapter as a bit choppy, but I just couldn't get things to go the way I envisioned it. Terribly sorry. This chapter will skip forward in time as it goes on. And can you believe that I forgot about Android Sixteen until as I was writing this chapter? Unbelievable, huh? I'm almost tempted to rewrite the last chapter just to give him a dramatic return, but I don't wanna go through such a headache.

"Mom, we're home!" Mirai Trunks calls out as everyone lands.

"That's good Trunks, bring everyone inside!" Mirai Bulma calls out. Mirai Trunks leads Mirai Videl, Zarvon, the Kai's, and the six dead warriors into the kitchen.

"Hey Trunks, Chichi came over and...." Mirai Bulma breaks off when she sees the various dead warriors standing before her, her eyes locked onto the three Saiyans.

"Vegeta," Mirai Bulma murmurs.

"Hey Bulma, whats taking.. you.. so.. long?" Mirai Chichi asks as she walks up and sees her dead son and husband standing before her. "Goku... Gohan.. how?"

"We were allowed back to help with Majin Buu," Mirai Goku says, "but its only for today."

"GOKU!" Mirai Chichi yells as she throws herself at her husband, hugging him tightly and sobbing uncontrollably. The Kai's watch sadly, knowing that the reunion between the husband and wife was short-lived. It was moments like this that made them the saddest.

"Everyone, come in so we can have some introductions," Mirai Bulma says, tears in her eyes at seeing two of her oldest friends reunited. The group heads into the main living area of the old Capsule Corps. The area was spacious enough to hold everyone. Mirai Goku and Mirai Chichi sit in a chair, Mirai Chichi actually sitting in her husbands lap. Mirai Videl and Mirai Trunks sit side by side on the couch with Mirai Bulma. The Kai's, Mirai Vegeta, and Zarvon lean against various pieces of furniture or the nearest wall. The three deceased warrior's sit in various chairs. Buu just sits in the floor, humming happily.

"Is the battle over?" Mirai Bulma asks.

"Its over," Mirai Trunks says, "Majin Buu was released, but Zarvon defeated him."

"He did?" Mirai Bulma asks, "that's great! But who are your friends? I can see a lot of them are dead."

"Well, the big blonde guy is Olibu, former disciple of the South Supreme Kai," Mirai Trunks says, "the really big guy there is the South Supreme Kai. Jesse managed to release him from inside of Buu."

"Wow, I've never met a Kai before," Mirai Bulma says.

"The Namek is Girin, former disciple of Shin, the East Supreme Kai," Mirai Videl adds.

"Girin was your disciple?" Mirai Bulma asks. Shin nods.

"The girl there is Orzin, former disciple of the West Supreme Kai," Mirai Trunks says.

"All three of you are Supreme Kai disciples?" Mirai Bulma asks, "did you know Jesse?"

"Of course we knew Jesse," Mirai Olibu says, "all three of us knew Jesse before we even became the disciples of the four Supreme Kai's. But I've known Jesse the longest."

"Hey, where are the two Jesse's?" Mirai Bulma asks, her voice beginning to show worry, "they weren't killed, were they?"

"Well, Sensei was taken over by Babidi's magic," Mirai Videl says, "he and his other self dueled, and Sensei lost. But Sensei returned to Earth and the two of them did the Fusion Dance to become one being. They defeated Grendel and were instrumental in defeating Kid Buu."

"Who are the two big guys?" Mirai Bulma asks.

"Well, the less pink one is the Dai Kaio, the highest ranking Kai in existence and one of the most powerful beings in the universe," Mirai Trunks says, "the more pink one is the good side of Majin Buu. But don't worry, he's on our side."

"What happened to Android Sixteen?" Mirai Bulma asks.

"We don't know," Mirai Trunks says, "I got taken over by Babidi's magic and he left so he wouldn't be destroyed. We haven't seen him since."

"I hope he's okay," Mirai Bulma says, "I spent a lot of time reprogramming him."

"He'll be all right," Mirai Trunks says, "he was tough. We can't be sure though until he shows up. "

"We can't be sure though since he is an Android," Shin says.

"You were working with an Android?" Mirai Gohan asks incredulously.

"He was completely artificial," Mirai Trunks replies, "he had originally been designed to hunt down and kill Goku, but mom reprogrammed him to protect the earth with all of his abilities. And he knows your fighting abilities very well, Goku. Up until your fight with father all those years ago, his data is complete."

"But your sure he's not going to go around destroying buildings and killing people, right?" Mirai Gohan asks. He had fought the Androids for a much longer time than Mirai Trunks had, and had seen them kill all of his friends and his second father figure.

"I'm sure," Mirai Trunks says, "and even if he does, the only fighters here who couldn't destroy him easily are Videl and Shin. No offense, sir."

"None taken," Shin says.

"Your growth as a Supreme Kai was greatly stunted due to our deaths and being absorbed," Myrgo says kindly, "now we will be able to teach you a lot."

"Thank you, sir," Shin replies.

"No need for such formalities!" Myrgo laughs, "we're equals, if not in power then in rank. And we are also supposed to be friends. You were newly selected to being a Supreme Kai when the Demon Wars broke out, so your studies were halted. Afterwards, everyone was grieving the loss of Jesse that we couldn't focus, particularly Kamin who was supposed to be your teacher. Then we were separated to fix up the problems the Demon Wars brought about. We had just started relaxing when Bibidi appeared with his creation. No offense, Buu."

"None taken!" Buu chirps.

"Hey, what do we do with this guy?" Mirai Orzin asks, "Jesse said he was a being of almost pure good, but we still don't know what to do with him."

"Well, the Earth could always use another powerful defender," the Dai Kaio says, "and his abilities will be quite useful in helping the people of this planet rebuild. But his admittance to this planet will be up to the Earth's Guardian.

"We don't have a Guardian right now," Mirai Trunks says, "our last Guardian, a Namekian named Kami, was connected to another Namekian named Piccolo, who was a warrior. When Piccolo died fighting Androids 17 and 18, Kami disappeared to."

"And Buu cannot become Earth's new Guardian unless he is an accepted member of the planet," the Dai Kaio says, "not even I can change that. Or make him an accepted member of the planet in the matter of the Throne of Kami."

"Then what do we do?" Mirai Videl asks.

"Well, I do have an idea," Mirai Olibu says, "but it may not work."

"We're listening," Mirai Goku says. Mirai Olibu explains his plan.

Otherworld, King Yemma's Court

"You're telling me you want me to reincarnate Majin Buu's soul into that of a human?!" King Yemma roars, "no way! I will not do it! Its an utterly preposterous idea!"

Currently, Jesse was standing before the desk of the great King Yemma. Beside him, in several binding chains and such, was the cloud-form soul of the evil part of Majin Buu. Jesse was trying to convince King Yemma to allow Majin Buu's soul to be reborn as a human, so that it could grow up and put its power towards a good purpose to atone for what it had done.

"Who will watch out for it?" King Yemma demands, "as I recall, you are from another timeline, and will be returning there with the only being who can defeat Kid Buu!"

"There are two others," Jesse replies, "I was able to release the South Supreme Kai and the Dai Kaio. But, it would take the two of them working together to beat him, this is true."

"They cannot keep a constant lookout over Earth alone!" King Yemma roars, "if the evil tendencies of Majin Buu spring forth in the child, then he will be a tyrant!"

"I will watch over him," Jesse says, "I am actually a Fusion of the two Jesse's, though mostly I am the one from the past. But, my past self will be wished back with the Namekian Dragon Balls. He can watch over Kid Buu when I return to the past. Trunks will be there too, and he is a Super Saiyan 3. With a bit of work once his tail grows back he may become a Super Saiyan 4."

"All right, I'll do it," King Yemma says, "but on one condition."

"Name it," Jesse says. King Yemma does and Jesse swears like he hasn't in all six thousand years of his life.

Earth

"That's some plan," Myrgo says, "I'm proud of you, my disciple."

"Thank you Myrgo," Mirai Olibu says, "now we just have to convince Jesse to do it."

Jesse reappears among the group with a weary look on his face. In his right hand is a glowing orb of white light.

"Jesse, your back!" Zarvon says, "whats that in your hand?"

"The soul of Majin Buu," Jesse replies wearily, "now, if you'll excuse me, I can't stay long at the moment. I have to get to the Lookout."

"Why do you need to go there?" Mirai Trunks asks.

Jesse sighs. "Its nothing big. I just need to put Majin Buu's soul in a safe place until I can find a child it can be reincarnated into."

"But such a job is for Earth's Guardian!" the Dai Kaio says.

Jesse chuckles wearily. "And that crafty bastard King Yemma got me there. He said that the only one who could oversee the reincarnation of Majin Buu was Earth's Guardian. Earth needed a Guardian badly. That's why Trunks wasn't able to draw up more and more power like other warriors had in the past while on Earth. Earth's Guardian had been helping them along to keep the balance. If Earth had gotten a new Guardian, then Trunks might not have needed to go back in time. Though Earth would have ended up falling to Majin Buu in the end, followed by the rest of the universe. Or it all would have fallen to Grendel and Dabura."

"So what are you saying, Jesse?" Mirai Orzin asks sternly, "get to the point."

"I'm Earth's new Guardian," Jesse replies simply. He is greeted by stunned silence. Mirai Olibu is the first to break it.

"Then can you do something for us?" Mirai Olibu asks. Jesse nods. "Allow Buu to stay here on Earth as a new protector."

"Done," Jesse says, holding up the Soul Sphere that holds Majin Buu's soul, "he'll be a welcome addition when this little guy starts coming into his power."

"When will he be reincarnated?" the Dai Kaio asks.

"When I find a family that can handle a child with this potential," Jesse replies, "it won't be easy, especially in this day and age. But I will stay in this time until the child is born and one his way to a good, decent life."

months later

Four months have passed since the end of the evil Majin Buu. Jesse took up his post as Earth's new Guardian, the strongest Guardian Earth or any planet has ever had. He was well suited to the post, having solitude for practicing his sword techniques, harnessing more and more power. It did not take long for him to actually exceed the South Supreme Kai, Myrgo, in power. Zarvon continued to train and finally broke through to Super Saiyan 4 on his own. His power level had risen even further, and now not even the Dai Kaio and Myrgo could defeat Zarvon unless they were working together. Jesse still could, for all that Zarvon was now more than twice as powerful as Jesse, but then again Jesse knew Zarvon very well after having trained with him for two years.

Several interesting events had occurred in the last four months. Mirai Goku, Mirai Vegeta, and Mirai Gohan all stayed on Earth for the night while Mirai Olibu, Mirai Orzin, Mirai Girin, and Jesse all stayed up on the Lookout reminiscing about old times. Jesse was still in the outfit of the Fusion, but he said that he would wait until it was close to time for them to return to the past before going to New Namek and using the Namekian Dragon Balls to separate him from his Mirai self as well as return his Mirai self to life.

Mirai Vegeta and Mirai Bulma had spent the night together and now Mirai Bulma was four months along with a daughter. Mirai Bulma also had a name picked out, Bra. Mirai Goku and Mirai Chichi had spent the night together as well, and Mirai Chichi was four months along with a boy. She already had a name picked out as well, Goten.

Mirai Trunks and Mirai Videl did go to the amusement park, and had had several more dates as well. Despite the several years in difference in their ages, their mental maturity was on a very similar level. And because of her Jagaan Mirai Videl did not age that much. The two were fast becoming a couple, and Jesse and Zarvon had a bet going on with Mirai Chichi and Mirai Bulma when they would get engaged, or Mirai Videl would turn up pregnant. So far it looked as though Jesse had the edge on that bet through unknown means.

The time machine, however, had been damaged. The planet had shook from the gigantic powers fighting on it, and it had shaken the lab with the time machine enough to collapse, severely damaging the time machine. So Mirai Bulma was having to rebuild the machine almost from scratch, using only her memory and the remains of the old vessel. The new model would be a lot larger, capable of holding up to a dozen people if necessary. Jesse had a feeling that they would need that capacity.

"It won't be much longer now," Jesse says one day.

"What do you mean, Jesse?" Mirai Bulma asks. She was definitely showing her pregnancy, and Mirai Trunks was ecstatic at the thought of being a big brother. Mirai Chichi had already asked him if he wanted to be a big brother to Goten, and he had agreed. It was the least he could do after Mirai Gohan had been a big brother to him throughout his life.

"I mean it won't be much longer until your son makes an honest woman out of his girlfriend," Jesse replies smugly.

Mirai Bulma blinks, letting the implications of what Jesse said sink in. "You mean they've?"

"Taken certain steps that could lead to you being a grandmother?" Jesse chuckles, "yep. Being Earth's Guardian and an incredibly powerful psionic means that I'm pretty much omniscient on Earth. Though I nearly fainted in shock the first time I saw them in that position."

"You watch?" Mirai Bulma asks, looking faintly disgusted.

"Not if I can help it," Jesse replies, "that's too private a moment. You should be glad I'm not like Master Roshi."

"Indeed," Mirai Bulma agrees. That old coot had not changed at all. Not one little bit.

"So, do you know how or when he'll propose?" Mirai Bulma asks.

"I wouldn't tell you," Jesse replies, "but it'll be soon. Do not let him on that you know. By the way, how is the time machine coming along?"

"Pretty good," Mirai Bulma says and pats her stomach that was greatly showing her four months of pregnancy, "as soon as this little girl is born I'll be able to do more."

Jesse nods. "I went to visit the others yesterday. I told Goku that Chichi is doing well in her pregnancy. Gohan wishes he could be there for his little brother, and is debating whether he wants to be wished back with the Dragon Balls. When we go to New Namek, we'll be bringing back Dende so Earth can have a set of Dragon Balls again. He won't be Earth's Guardian, but he will be next in line for that honor. My counterpart will train him to be the best possible Guardian he can be. Unfortunately, unless you are found unfit for the Throne of Kami, Guardianship of Earth is a lifelong position, so my counterpart won't be able to abdicate and let Dende take over. But, he'll only have to wait a few decades anyway. Nine at the most."

"It will be nice to see all of the Nameks again," Mirai Bulma sighs, "Muri was such a nice old man."

"All Nameks are nice, if a bit gruff at times," Jesse replies, "at least the warrior's are. The rest are very personable."

Mirai Bulma nods in agreement.

Days pass, and Mirai Trunks did indeed propose to Mirai Videl, and she accepted. The two were married within a few months, by Jesse who could now do such things as Earth's Guardian. He grinned at the thought that only Earth's Guardian or a Kai could dissolve Mirai Trunks and Mirai Videl's marriage now. However, from the looks of the four Kai's in attendance, namely Shin, Myrgo, Kibito, and the Dai Kaio, it was unlikely.

days after the marriage of Mirai Trunks and Mirai Videl

"So, when can I expect some grandkids?" Mirai Bulma asks Mirai Videl. The raven-haired young woman blushes.

"Well, uh, hopefully not for at least a year," Mirai Videl replies, "I'd like to have Trunks to myself for a while."

"I can understand that," Mirai Chichi says, "Goku and I decided to wait a while before trying to start a family. We had Gohan a year into our marriage though. But it wasn't unexpected. Goku and I were _very_ active once he discovered what sex was like."

The three women share a giggle.

"So, whats it like having another child at your age?" Mirai Videl asks.

"Are you asking Bulma or me?" Mirai Chichi glowers.

"Both of you," Mirai Videl replies, "face it, neither one of you are young. I think its wonderful that you can still have a family, but the only man either one of you have to rely on is my Trunks."

Mirai Bulma quirks an eyebrow. "He may be your husband, Videl dear, but he is my son."

"I know that," Mirai Videl replies, "and you know, I kinda am looking forward to being an aunt."

High above the Earth, in the Lookout, Jesse watches the three women talk. He chuckles. "Then you'll probably love this even more, my dear apprentice."

Jesse pulls the soul sphere out of where he kept it stored and focuses his powers as Earth's Guardian on it. The sphere flares brightly and then fades away, going on to its new vessel.

"Now to wait."

a month later

"I'm pregnant." Mirai Trunks stares at his wife, blinking in astonishment. Around them, Zarvon spits out his drink in surprise while Mirai Bulma and Mirai Chichi squeal in excitement. Mirai Bulma starts gibbering about grandchildren and Zarvon begins to boom with laughter.

Mirai Trunks blinks once, then twice, then faints dead away. Zarvon laughs even harder as Mirai Chichi and Mirai Bulma gasp and rush to aid Mirai Trunks up. Unfortunately, he is too heavy and the three pregnant women have to get Zarvon to lift Mirai Trunks onto the couch.

"He fared better than I thought," Zarvon mutters, "damn it, I owe Jesse ten zenni!"

"Wait, you were betting on his reaction to me being pregnant?" Mirai Videl demands, "wait, how did you even know I was pregnant?!"

"Jesse is Earth's Guardian," Zarvon points out, "he probably knew when the child was conceived at the very moment it happened. Hell, if he wasn't so polite and chivalrous he probably would have watched! I know I probably would have in his position."

Zarvon is met with three icy glares. He gulps. "Eh, sorry. Just being honest. And you know I'll never be Earth's Guardian! Jesse is so much better for the post than me!"

"Glad you think so," Jesse chuckles from the doorway.

"Ack!" Mirai Bulma yelps, "how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear Zarvon's explanation," Jesse replies, "you can pay me back later man. Though he was completely right."

Mirai Videl gapes at her Sensei. He catches her look.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Jesse says, "whenever I start to see something like that, I 'look' the other way. I have to keep an eye on every pregnancy so that I can try and help spot any future defenders of the Earth."

"I wonder what it will be?" Mirai Videl asks as she sits down.

"A boy," Jesse replies, "your husbands bloodline practically demands it, and I had a small hand in that anyway. With the potential your child is already showing in the womb, which I can sense as Earth's Guardian, it needs to be a male. A female would be too emotional and when going through puberty, the child's powers will sorta skyrocket, making them even more imbalanced emotionally than normal. I do NOT want a female with that kind of power going through changes like that if I can help it."

Mirai Videl glares frostily at her Sensei, as do her mother-in-law and Mirai Chichi.

"Whoa ladies, watch it with those deadly weapons!" Jesse exclaims.

"A woman's eyes are among her most dangerous weapons to us men," Zarvon comments, "hey Jesse, when are we going to New Namek?"

"After the children are born," Jesse replies, "the time machine should be done by then as well. Right Bulma?"

Mirai Bulma nods in confirmation. "I don't have much left, but being pregnant hampers my movements too much. Once I found out I was pregnant, I did as much of the more physical labor as quickly as I could. Right now I'm just doing the computer coding and the software adjustments."

Jesse nods. "I'd help, but I'm not smart enough. Most schooling I've had since I was ten were those months at Orange Star High."

"How is the Earth looking?" Mirai Chichi asks. She had never really known Kami, but her husband had once been offered the position of Earth's Guardianship. Since Kami had not been a complete person, technically, he could abdicate the position of Earth's Guardian to someone else without having to die himself.

"Not bad," Jesse admits, "the Androids and then Cell killed about three billion people, but there are still three billion people left."

"They wiped out half of Earth's population?" Mirai Bulma gasps.

"Considering that it was done over the course of almost two decades, that's not bad," Jesse says, "especially when you compare it to what the Saiyans did under Frieza, not to mention Frieza himself. Dabura had killed trillions of beings, as had Grendel."

"I'm just glad those two are now in Hell," Zarvon says, "they were very powerful."

"Dabura was about equal to your power as a Super Saiyan 2," Jesse remarks, "and Grendel was about two-thirds as powerful as Kid Buu. I'm about two-thirds as powerful as you Zarvon."

"Won't that change when you're split back in two?" Mirai Videl asks.

Jesse nods. "I'll lose a fair amount of power, but I could still go toe to toe with Grendel if I had to. The outcome would be chancy though."

Mirai Trunks stirs. Jesse can't help up make a smart remark. "Ah, so the new father-to-be decides to wake up. Have a nice time in dreamland?"

Mirai Trunks opens his eyes and glares at Jesse before turning to his wife. "So its true? You are pregnant?"

Mirai Videl nods. Mirai Trunks gets up and hugs her. Holding her gently, he looks into her eyes. Everyone else smiles. It was obvious that the two of them loved each other.

"So you're happy?" Mirai Videl asks.

"How could I not be?!" Mirai Trunks exclaims, "growing up, I only had mom and Gohan, and Gohan was taken away when I was thirteen. Since then I had only two thoughts: defeating the Androids and starting my own family. And now, I have both."

With that, Mirai Trunks gives his wife a sweet, tender kiss. Mirai Bulma and Mirai Chichi 'awwww' and Zarvon and Jesse smile. The two of them had gotten to know the young demi-Saiyan during their time in the HTC and knew ho much family meant to him. If given a choice between saving a family or trying to defeat the Androids, he had always tried to save the family. And now he would be having a family of his own. Jesse's smile grows deeper as he knows the full importance of the life growing inside of Mirai Videl: that child would redeem the soul of Kid Buu, saving it from a fate worse than Hell: being thrown into the Dead Zone or destroyed and damned to oblivion.

four months later

Nine months have passed since the defeat of Kid Buu. Mirai Videl was now five months pregnant, and the child was most definitely going to be a boy. His power level was already discernable from his mothers, already showing his incredible potential. Mirai Videl was glad that she was as strong as she was or the baby would have killed her while in the womb. The child was stronger than his grandfather Vegeta had been when he had first arrived on Earth!

Now Mirai Bulma and Mirai Chichi were in the final days of their respective pregnancies. It looked like Mirai Chichi would be giving birth first, and if not for Jesse's assurances that she would survive if he had anything to do with it then it would have been highly possible that Mirai Chichi would die in childbirth. Being Earth's Guardian, coupled with the things he had learned from Kamin, enabled Jesse to do a lot of good. He regularly visited Otherworld to learn more from the Dai Kaio and Myrgo, as well as the Grand Kai. He learned new techniques every day. He helped Shin learn for about what a Supreme Kai was capable of as he himself learned the same things.

The time finally came for Mirai Chichi to give birth. The labor was long, and true to his word Jesse used his powers to ease it for the elderly woman. If not for that, then she really would have died. As it was, she came away from giving birth even stronger than she had been in years. And now she had another son, a beautiful baby boy named Goten. Even as an infant he looked so much like his father. The wild hair that his family and friends had associated with Goku for so long was possessed by little Mirai Goten. And he had his father's appetite. Mirai Chichi vowed when he was born that she would raise him as best she could to be just like his father. But she would not pressure him to be anything, just let him go where his heart took him, just as his father had. And that his brother had done after the Androids came.

Three days later, Mirai Bulma went into labor. Once again, Jesse helped the elderly woman survive the birth. Little Bra already looked so much like her mother, with her light blue hair that was almost turquoise, and shining blue eyes. Both Bra and Mirai Goten had been born completely healthy, and had healthy appetites. Jesse tries looking into their future, using all of the abilities he possessed, and saw great happiness for them.

As the remaining months of Mirai Videl's pregnancy went by, young Bra and Mirai Goten grew, and their mothers were happy. The two women even let Mirai Videl and Mirai Trunks practice at being parents with them. Mirai Trunks loved his little sister dearly, and looked out for Mirai Goten like a big brother would as well.

"So, you enjoy having a little one around?" Jesse asks Mirai Trunks one day as he, Zarvon, Buu, and Mirai Trunks just sit and talk.

"Two if you count little Goten," Zarvon adds, "I can tell he's gonna grow up to be like his counterpart in our own time."

"What is he like?" Mirai Trunks asks.

"Well, you can't expect them to be exactly alike," Jesse says, "but Goten is a good little boy. An excellent fighter, he was trained by his mother and Gohan. He was actually a Super Saiyan before he could fly!"

Mirai Trunks and Zarvon both laugh.

"How did that happen?" Mirai Trunks asks.

"Chichi doesn't know how to fly and Gohan didn't train him until the months before the Tenkaichi Budoukai," Jesse replies, "he found it hilarious. Goten sure didn't."

"What do you think we'll find when we get back?" Zarvon asks.

"No telling," Jesse replies, "we'll be showing up about ten years after we left, Zarvon. Bulma just can't develop a power source strong enough to send so many people back and forth. The machine will be drained just going back a few years, and we'll be giving it a new power cell in the past so everyone else can get back. It'll only have two less people, you know."

"Still, we'll have missed out on so much," Zarvon sighs wistfully.

"But we'll be able to go on with new lives," Jesse replies, "heck, we can probably go to school with Goten and the Trunks of our time."

Jesse blinks, then looks at Mirai Trunks. "By the way, how are we going to distinguish you two? Calling you Mirai Trunks would just be rude, and just calling you Mirai won't work because there'll be so many from this timeline."

"I know," Mirai Trunks sighs, "but we have a few months to figure it out."

"That is true," Jesse says, "hey Buu, you coming with us?"

Majin Buu shakes his head. "Me happy here. Besides, you be gone for while. Earth need protectors and Kai's no can interfere unless it big."

"My counterpart is planning on staying behind," Jesse says, "Earth will have plenty of protection. There isn't much left out there that can take him down."

"Still, me stay here," Buu replies, "me happy! And me help rebuild while you gone!"

Buu had taken to helping with excavations to get new materials for buildings. He would use his transformation ability to make things into new materials. His abilities had sped up reconstruction by several years. He even helped bolster the Earth's food supply with his ability.

The remaining months of Mirai Videl's pregnancy were easy, at least for anyone except Mirai Trunks. He waited on his wife hand and foot, reminding Mirai Chichi of when she had been pregnant with her first son.

Finally, it was time for Mirai Videl to give birth. She had been heavily sedated once the labor had started. She was in labor for fifteen hours, and she had crushed every bone in Mirai Trunks' hand during the labor. A senzu bean corrected that quickly, but he had still been in pain. The child, a boy, had been named Uub. Jesse had planted that into their minds quickly. Uub looked very different. His hairstyle was like that of a Supreme Kai, namely a Mohawk, but his hair was raven black, just like his mother's. His skin color was a little darker than his mother's, which had been well tanned during her years in space. His eyes, a bright blue, shone with promise that would have to be cultivated carefully. His tail was left alone, as they did not want to rob him of Super Saiyan 4 in the future.

"How is the time machine coming along?" Zarvon asks Mirai Bulma one day.

"Almost done," Mirai Bulma replies, "I just need to rebuild a few key circuits and we'll be ready to go."

"That's good," Zarvon replies, "I can't wait to see my old schoolmates again. Everyone here is great and all, but..."

"But they aren't the people you came to know," Mirai Bulma finishes, "but you've been here longer than you were in the past time."

"True, but I just haven't come to know that many people," Zarvon replies, "and this just isn't my time. I'm not at home here."

"We'll get you back home, Zarvon," Mirai Bulma says, "I promise."

"Can't we come with you?" Mirai Videl asks.

"No, I'm going to New Namek alone," Jesse replies, "I have some personal things to take care of while I am there."

With that, Jesse uses the Instant Transmission to go to Otherworld. It would be much easier to get to New Namek from there than it would be from Earth. He appears on the Grand Kai's planet and searches out Mirai Gohan. He finds the demi-Saiyan and his father, not surprisingly, eating.

"Hey Jesse," Mirai Gohan says around a mouthful of food, "whats up?"

"Not much, Gohan," Jesse replies, "listen, I have a question for you."

"Shoot," Mirai Gohan says.

"I'm going to New Namek to split myself in two and to wish my future self back," Jesse says, "and as you know, you know have a little brother. Bulma has a new daughter and Trunks has a son of his own. He can help his mom out easily, but he won't be able to help your mom out very well. Your grandfather passed away a few years ago, so she's practically alone. I'm asking you if you want me to ask Porunga to wish you back."

Mirai Gohan thinks for a few moments, then turns to his father. "Dad?"

"Its up to you, son," Mirai Goku answers, "I can't make this decision for you."

"I'll give you some time to think on it, but not much," Jesse says, "I'm gonna go see the Grand Kai to get the directions on how to get to New Namek."

It doesn't take Jesse long to locate the Grand Kai. He was talking to the West Kai and Pikkon was in attendance.

"Hey, Jesse, whats up?" the Grand Kai asks, "this is most fortuitous. There's a problem with Dabura down in Hell."

"What is the former King of Demons doing?" Jesse asks.

"Trying to stir up trouble," the Grand Kai replies, "he's trying to rally various villains to take over."

"Villains like?" Jesse asks.

"Cooler, Frieza, Cell, King Kold, the Ginyu Force, and several other baddies," the Grand Kai replies.

Jesse winces. "That's bad. What about Grendel?"

"He was put in a higher security area," the Grand Kai replies, "a place known as Purgatory. Babidi is there with him along with Bibidi. Demos is down there as well, same as all of the other Demon Kings except for Dabura."

"What do you want me to do?" Jesse asks.

"Well, I hadn't expected you to be here today," the Grand Kai replies, "I was waiting for Goku and Gohan to finish eating. Vegeta can't handle Cell and Dabura, but between the lot of them they can take them out easily."

"I'll just take care of it," Jesse says, "it'll give Gohan more time to work with his decision."

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?!" the West Kai demands, "and how can you think you can deal with a group that even my Pikkon has a hard time facing?"

"My name is Jesse Plunk," Jesse replies, "Guardian of Earth, former disciple of the North Supreme Kai Kamin, 15th Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style of Swordsmanship, and Warrior."

The West Kai gulps. Pikkon had sparred with Jesse before, and when the human Warrior wasn't having fun and just simply keeping his skills sharp, Pikkon never lasted long. The West Kai, however, had no idea that Jesse had returned out of Limbo.

"Y-you're Kamin's disciple!" the West Kai gulps.

"That I am," Jesse replies, "actually, I'm a Fusion of the same person. One of me is from this timeline, the other is from one created when your Trunks went back in time to give Goku some medicine to stop a heart virus from killing him."

"I see," West Kai says, "well, if you want to see to this matter personally, by all means go ahead."

"Thank you," Jesse says, then vanishes in the Instant Transmission.

"Exactly how powerful is he, Grand Kai?" West Kai asks.

"That dude can go toe to toe with the South Supreme Kai," the Grand Kai responds, "and even match the Dai Kaio in psionic might."

West Kai gulps and nods. Such a powerful Warrior, and he was only a human!

Hell/the HFIL

Carnage was everywhere. Mirai Dabura had rallied the greatest villains to step foot into the HFIL in many years, all of them enemies of the Saiyans, to try and take over Otherworld. And so far, it was working. Between Mirai Frieza, Mirai Cooler, Mirai King Kold, Mirai Cell, and himself, they had taken out the Saiyans Mirai Zarvon and Mirai Vegeta. Mirai Vegeta had been a challenge, even for himself and Mirai Cell, but they had taken him down. The Changeling's had had a better time against Mirai Zarvon, but the Saiyan's strength had spooked him. He was on the verge of Super Saiyan, and that would have spelt the end for the Changeling's.

Powering up a ki blast, Mirai Dabura blows up another piece of Hell's landscape. He and his new allies had almost completely overrun the place of their imprisonment. Now they just needed to find a way out. Surely one of these ogres knew. He grabs one, a particularly strong-looking red one with two horns. He was one of the guards in the HFIL, if he wasn't mistaken.

"Tell me how to get out of here!" Mirai Dabura demands.

The ogre whimpers pathetically, its thick black glasses sliding down off its nose. "I'm sorry, but once you're sentenced to Hell or the Home For Infinite Losers, you're stuck here. No one has ever gotten out of here except on a temporary pardon, and those are the guards. Only the Great King Yemma can pardon someone."

Mirai Dabura snarls and throws the ogre, Mez, over a pit full of spikes. Moments before he lands on them, a blur catches them. Mirai Dabura looks up above him.

"Ah, Jesse, I was wondering if I would ever get to see you again," Mirai Dabura chuckles.

"Still up to your old practices, Dabura?" Jesse says before dropping Mez to the ground, "it doesn't surprise me, really. And I see you've picked up some cronies as well."

"I am no one's crony!" Mirai Frieza cries out before launching himself at Jesse. His brother grabs him before he can throw a punch.

"Careful, little brother," Mirai Cooler says, "this is the one who defeated me. And I hear he was the one who defeated Dabura and Grendel."

"It doesn't matter!" Mirai Frieza snaps, "he can't defeat us all! Ginyu, attack!"

Mirai Recoome, Mirai Burter, Mirai Jeice, and Mirai Guldo all launch themselves at Jesse, who takes each of them down with a single chop to the neck. His image blurs again and he appears in front of Mirai King Kold. A vicious punch to the gut takes the large Changeling down.

"Father!" Mirai Frieza gasps, "you'll pay for that, you monkey!"

Mirai Frieza powers up to his full power, as does Mirai Cooler. Mirai Cooler transforms into his final form and bulks up, summoning the same power that he had used against Jesse when they had fought. With a roar, the two Changeling's attack the human Warrior. Jesse merely powers up with the Kaioh-ken x20, discretely adding the Powaaanpu x5 as well, and delivers quick kicks to the gut followed by chops to the neck to the two Changeling's, taking them down.

"My, they seem so much weaker now," Jesse grins, the aura of the Kaioh-ken x20 blazing around him.

"Ah, you know the Kaioh-ken, do you," Mirai Cell sneers, though he now recognizes this human. He had been defeated by him a little over a year ago.

"That I do," Jesse replies, his power level now close to one-third of Kid Buu's, "are you gonna attack me now? I have plans today."

The two strongest beings in Hell, Mirai Cell and Mirai Dabura, charge Jesse, both of them preparing a devastating punch. Jesse merely cups his hands together over his head and uses a high-powered Masenko-ha to take the bio-android and Demon King down. Jesse uses his speed to return all of those he had knocked out to their respective cages. After being thanked by Goz and Mez, he returns to the Grand Kai's planet.

the Grand Kai's planet

"That didn't take too long," the Grand Kai comments on Jesse's return. Jesse shrugs.

"They were strong, but I am a Super Warrior, after all. They didn't really stand a chance against me. It may have been up in the air if you had sent Pikkon, Goku, and Gohan down there, even though Gohan and Goku are Super Saiyan 3's."

"Well, you helped me out, now what do you need?" the Grand Kai asks.

"I need the coordinates for New Namek," Jesse replies, "and, if he wants to go, permission for Gohan to join me."

"Now why would you need that demi-Saiyan with you to go to the Namekian planet?" West Kai asks.

"He deserves another chance at life," Jesse replies, "if he wishes, I will use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish him back after I split myself in two again and wish my future self back to life."

"You would tamper with life and death?" West Kai demands.

"It will give the universe more protectors in the long run," Jesse replies, "my counterpart could pass down the sword techniques that we have mastered. Gohan could have a family, and those children would be part Saiyan, and thus have limitless potential. Trunks' family alone will not be enough for that."

"You know, I sense a strange power from that kid Uub," the Grand Kai says, "whats up with that?"

"He's the reincarnation of Kid Buu," Jesse replies, "my counterpart will mentor him, teach him all that he can. Between the Demon power within him, his Saiyan potential, and the psychic power he inherited from his mother, he will have an incredible future. He will also have a very long life thanks to his Demon power and his Saiyan blood."

"How long could he live?" West Kai asks.

"Potentially, two hundred years in fighting prime," Jesse replies, "after that, maybe another hundred years or so. Without the Saiyan blood, he'd only have as much as a Saiyan or demi-Saiyan."

"Jesse, New Namek is thataway," the Grand Kai says, sending Jesse the information telepathically.

"Thank you, Grand Kai," Jesse says, "now we must wait for Gohan."

They did not have to wait long. Mirai Gohan and Mirai Goku walk up to them.

"Jesse, I have made my decision," Mirai Gohan replies.

"And it is?" Jesse asks. A lot hinged on the answer.

"Both of my little brothers need me," Mirai Gohan says, "so does my mother. I want to be wished back."

Jesse nods. "Okay. You saved an hour of your day back in the living world, right?" Mirai Gohan nods. "Then place a hand on my shoulder. We're going to New Namek."

Mirai Gohan nods and turns to his dad and gives him a hug. "I'll miss you dad."

"I'll miss you too, son," Mirai Goku says, his voice thick with emotion, "but we will se each other again. But I don't want to see you here again for a long time!"

"You won't, dad," Mirai Gohan replies. He turns and places a hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"I thank you again, Goku, for all that you have done for me, and the Earth," Jesse says, "I may be the strongest human to ever come from Earth, but you truly are its greatest hero. You're an inspiration to everyone you meet. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiao Tzu, even Piccolo and Vegeta would not have become as strong as they did if they had not met you. And neither would I. I know that Trunks was inspired by your past self. Without you for inspiration, Earth's heroes would have fallen short of their greater potential."

"Thank you, but they did the work themselves," Mirai Goku says, a bit embarrassed by the praise.

"True, but you gave them something to shoot for," Jesse replies, "you ready Gohan?"

Mirai Gohan nods and the two of them vanish in the Instant Transmission.

New Namek

A young Namekian Healer by the name of Dende is tending to an Agissa plant that he had painstakingly worked on for many years. As he works on the beloved plant, he thinks back to his old home, and its final days. And the heroes who had saved the entire Namekian race from extinction.

Gohan, a young demi-Saiyan who had a hidden potential unlocked by the Elder Guru. He had become a fast friend with Mirai Dende, and the young Namek always thought of the Earthling warrior with fond memories.

Krillin, a human warrior who had been one of Gohan's fathers oldest friends. He was strong for a human, and even strong in the grand scheme of things once his own hidden potential had been unlocked by Guru.

Bulma, a human woman who had not been a warrior, but had been very intelligent and a great help.

Piccolo. The word meant "Another World" in the Namekian tongue, but here it applied to one of the greatest Namekian Warriors to ever live. He had Fused with Mirai Dende's brother Mirai Nail, and the two of them combined had been able to bring Frieza to his knees.

Son Goku. Gohan's father. The man who had slain Frieza in the end. The Legendary Super Saiyan. Mirai Dende had only seen him briefly, but the look that he had given Frieza during those few moments had been incredible. Such pure power, controlled yet at the same time uncontrolled.

Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince. He had killed some of Mirai Dende's brothers in another village, but in the end he had fought against Frieza.

They had fought to stop Frieza, either for themselves or for the Namekian people, but they had fought Frieza. Each one of them had made a large contribution against the Changeling tyrant, but it had been Goku who had made the biggest difference. He was the only one who fought Frieza who had fought him toe to toe in pure power, and even surpassed him. Piccolo had taken advantage of Nail's seeing Frieza fighting style beforehand. Krillin had merely taken the Changeling by surprise. Vegeta had just been a distraction in the long run. And Gohan... Gohan had summoned up an unbelievable amount of power in his rage, and twice took Frieza to his knees. But it had been his father who had stopped the tyrant once and for all.

Behind him, Mirai Dende feels two ki signals suddenly appear. He whirls around to face whoever had just suddenly appeared, for the signals were not Namekian.

It was a pair of humans, or at least they looked human. One wore a familiar fighting gi. It was the same one he had seen pictures of Son Goku wearing. The other was wearing an outfit that Mirai Dende recognized as being from a Metamoreize Fusion Dance.

"Who are you?" Mirai Dende demands.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Dende," Mirai Gohan replies.

"You wear the fighting gi of Son Goku, the Legendary Super Saiyan, but you are not him," Mirai Dende replies.

"No, I'm his son," Mirai Gohan replies, "surely you remember me now, my friend?"

"Gohan?" Mirai Dende gasps. He runs forward and claps forearms with Mirai Gohan. "It is good to see you!"

He spots Mirai Gohan's halo and gasps again. "How did you die?"

"A pair of Androids," Mirai Gohan sighs, "they got me years ago. They were even stronger than Frieza. A friend finally took care of them."

"We detected incredible powers levels coming from Earth a year ago," Mirai Dende says, "what was going on?"

"Why don't we wait until we can tell the story to the rest of your family?" Jesse replies, "by the way, I'm Jesse. Currently serving as Earth's Guardian with the death of Kami and Piccolo."

The three head off for the village of the Elder Muri, who was in charge of the Namekian Dragon Balls. The flight wasn't long. They are greeted by several Namekians, many of them warriors. The Elder Muri steps forward.

"Dende, who is this that you have brought to our village?"

"Elder, you remember Gohan, don't you?" Mirai Dende asks.

"Ah, Gohan, a pleasure to see you again," Elder Muri says before he spots the demi-Saiyans halo, "tell me, how did you die? Was it recent?"

"It was four years ago," Mirai Gohan replies, "a pair of Androids attacked almost two decades ago. They were stronger than Frieza. My father had already passed away due to a heart virus, and the Androids made short work of all of Earth's other defenders, even Vegeta who had become a Super Saiyan as well as Piccolo who had gotten even stronger in the three years since his being wished back."

"Then who defeated them?" Elder Muri asks.

"Vegeta's son, Trunks," Mirai Gohan replies, "he has grown incredibly strong."

"What was it that we felt from Earth a year ago?" Elder Muri asks, "and who is your companion?"

"My name is Jesse Plunk," Jesse replies, "I am Earth's current Guardian."

Jesse and Mirai Gohan proceed to explain everything that had happened with Babidi and Majin Buu. When they finish the story, the Nameks are silent for a moment before bowing in respect towards Jesse. They knew what a Super warrior was. Nail had been on the verge of becoming a Warrior, and if he had he might have been able to take out Frieza before he transformed into one of his higher stages.

"So, why are you here?" Elder Muri asks.

"Well, I am stuck as one being when I should be two," Jesse replies, "I want to use the Dragon Balls to split myself in two and then wish my other half back to life so that he can continue to be Earth's Guardian when I return to my home time. We are also here to wish Gohan back to life."

"Why?" Elder Muri asks, "it sounds as if earth has plenty of protectors now."

"But what about the future?" Jesse asks, "it has plenty of protectors now, and Trunks' son will be around for a long time and has incredible potential, but he won't be able to do it alone. And the bloodline's of Gohan's brother and Trunks' sister won't be powerful enough, even if those two got together and had children. Goku was chosen by destiny for his bloodline, the firstborn in each generation in particular, to be Earth's protectors, and thus the universe's."

Elder Muri sighs. "You do have a point. The universe will need protectors in the future. Gohan will be of great help in the future, and his descendants would be of help. Very well. You may use the Dragon Balls."

"Thank you, Elder Muri," Jesse says, "I can sense the energy signals from your Dragon Balls. Gohan here doesn't have much time in the living world, so I'll go and hurry."

Jesse vanishes in the Instant Transmission to gather the seven Namekian Dragon Balls.

One up a tree.

One in a lake.

One in a dragon's nest.

One buried under sand.

One in a streambed.

One in a dinosaur's gullet (he had to use a very intricate portal to get that one).

The final Dragon Ball was in the possession of Elder Muri. Jesse returns to the village with the other six Dragon Balls and spreads them out on the ground. Elder Muri brings out the final Dragon Ball and places it with the others. He then summons Porunga. As the sky darkens and the Namekian Eternal Dragon is summoned, Jesse cannot help but feel awe at the sheer power displayed by the Dragon. Even the Kai's could not do what this creature could do. Not even the four Supreme Kai's and the Dai Kaio combined. They could exchange their own life to bring another back to life, but they could not do so much.

"I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED," Porunga rumbles, "SPEAK THREE WISHES AND I SHALL GRANT THEM IF THEY ARE IN MY POWER."

[Porunga, I wish for myself to be split back into my original selves,] Jesse calls out in Namekian, surprising the other Nameks there. He had learned how to speak it from Girin back before the Demon Wars, when he and Olibu had trained on Namek with Girin.

"IT SHALL BE DONE!" Porunga rumbles. His eyes glow red for a moment, the fade. Jesse begins to glow and split. When the light fades, Jesse and Mirai Jesse are standing side by side as they had been a year ago. Mirai Jesse still had a halo over his head.

[Thank you, Porunga!] both Jesse's call out in Namekian.

[Porunga, I wish for my future self to be brought back to life and be instated as Earth's new Guardian!] Jesse calls out.

Porunga's eyes glow and Mirai Jesse's halo disappears. "IT HAS BEEN DONE. STATE YOUR FINAL WISH."

[Porunga, I wish for the one known as Son Gohan to be brought back to life, his body whole and intact,] Jesse calls out.

"IT SHALL BE DONE!" Porunga rumbles. His eyes glow for a third time as Mirai Gohan's halo disappears. Mirai Gohan takes a deep breath, his lungs filling with much needed oxygen for the first time in years.

"Thank you!" Mirai Gohan calls out to Porunga.

The mighty Dragon nods. "YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED. THE DRAGON BALLS SHALL BE INERT FOR 120 DAYS."

Porunga glows with golden light and disappears. On the ground, the Namekian Dragon Balls turn to solid stone spheres.

"Thank you very much, Elder Muri," Jesse says, clasping the aged Namekian's hands, "I am in your debt."

"As am I, and I shall pay both debts since he won't be in this timeline for much longer," Mirai Jesse says, "though I can't believe you made me Earth's Guardian."

"Earth needs a strong Guardian right now," Jesse replies, "you fit the bill, and are worthy of it."

Mirai Jesse nods. "Now, onto our other business here."

"What other business?" Mirai Dende asks.

"You," both Jesse's reply, with Jesse continuing, "in the time I came from, Piccolo and Kami merged back into one being. To bring back the Dragon Balls of Earth, Goku went to the New Namek of my time and got the you that was there to be Earth's new Guardian. Well, my older self here is only a human and that means he will only be Earth's Guardian for the next century or so. Meaning earth will then need a new Guardian."

"And you want me to be that Guardian?" Mirai Dende gasps, "why me?"

"Because you proved in the other time, with no real training, that you would be a great Guardian, even if you couldn't be Earth's protector," Jesse replies, "but, if you come with us, my older self here can train you in the time that he has and when you ascend to Earth's Guardianship you will be a truly powerful Guardian."

"I don't know what to say," Mirai Dende says softly.

"Try yes, young Dende," Elder Muri says, "I have trained you to become a great Healer and Guardian. I knew that it would be likely that Kami would ask you to become his successor as Earth's Guardian. I know that he would approve of the choice. "

"If it helps, the Piccolo of my time welcomed the you there with open arms, and it was from all three parts of him that did that," Jesse adds, "you will make a fine Guardian, both on your own merit and what you will be taught by all of those you will meet. I imagine the East Supreme Kai, the South Supreme Kai, and the Dai Kaio might teach you some stuff as well."

"How could you get them to teach me, a mortal, anything?" Mirai Dende asks.

"I was once the disciple of Kamin, the North Supreme Kai," Jesse replies, "and when my future self here and I were Fused, we were a bit stronger than Myrgo, the South Supreme Kai. We saved them from being trapped within the Good Buu until he was destroyed, in which case they would have been destroyed as well. All I have to do is ask. Earth has produced the universe's most powerful beings, and is the home to beings who can someday surpass them in power."

"I'll do it," Mirai Dende says, "this will be an incredible chance to learn many things from the greatest beings in the universe!"

"That it is," Mirai Jesse agrees, "and I'll be there to teach you as well. You'll have a century, probably less, to learn from me before you have to take up Earth's Guardianship."

Mirai Dende nods.

"Hey, who is the top Namekian warrior right now?" Jesse asks. A burly Namekian who was a bit taller than Piccolo and a bit bulkier steps forward. Jesse checks his power level then telepathically checks his fighting knowledge. The power level was decent, but he found the fighting knowledge sorely lacking. Nail had been the last Namekian fully trained in the Old Ways. Jesse lays a hand on the Namekian, called Oribu, and begins to fill his head with technique after technique. After a few minutes, he finishes giving Oribu the knowledge he needed to gain great strength to protect his fellow Namekians.

"Thank you," the burly Namekian says.

"Just use this knowledge for good," Jesse replies, "not that I need to tell a Namekian that."

Oribu nods. "I will teach my fellow protectors this knowledge you have given me."

"You do that," Jesse says, then turns to Mirai Dende, "ready to go?"

"Yes, I am," Mirai Dende says.

"Then lay a hand on me," Jesse says. Mirai Jesse, Mirai Dende, and Mirai Gohan each do so. "Let's go home guys."

The four of them vanish in the Instant Transmission.

Earth

The foursome appears on Kami's Lookout, Mirai Jesse and Mirai Dende's new home.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed," Mirai Dende comments, "I came and visited Kami some when I was last here on Earth."

"Ah, so you returned," Mirai Mr. Popo says as he walks up, "I take it you were successful? And whats this? Gohan?"

"Yeah, wished him back to life too," Jesse says, "gonna be a surprise."

"And who is this?" Mirai Mr. Popo asks, "why, is that you Dende?"

"Hello Mr. Popo," Mirai Dende says, "its good to see you again."

"Are you going to be Earth's new Guardian?" Mirai Mr. Popo asks.

"Not yet," Mirai Jesse says, "I'm still Earth's Guardian. When I die, he will be the one to take over. And I'll be teaching him all that I can until I do die. Which will hopefully be a long time from now."

"Well, we'll leave you to get used to your new home," Jesse says, "Gohan here has a little brother to see."

The two greatest Earth-born heroes take off and head for Capsule Corps, where Mirai Chichi now lived so she could take care of Mirai Goten better. Jesse uses some of the abilities he had learned as Earth's Guardian to mask their ki signals so he could surprise them.

"He's already left?" Mirai Videl demands, "when will he be back?"

"I don't know," Zarvon admits, "he should be done any moment now unless he had to do a lot of talking."

Everyone, meaning Mirai Bulma, Mirai Bra, Mirai Chichi, Mirai Goten, Mirai Trunks, Mirai Videl, Mirai Uub, and Zarvon were all in the living room of Capsule Corps, waiting for the two Jesse's to return.

"Or he could have run into trouble," Mirai Videl snaps.

"Take it easy, Vi," Mirai Trunks says soothingly, using his pet name for his wife, as he holds his little sister while his mom holds his son, "there isn't much left in the universe that could take either of them down, even before they Fused."

"Honey, I'm home!" Jesse calls out jokingly as he and Mirai Gohan walk in. Everyone stares at Mirai Gohan in surprise for a moment.

"Gohan, you... you're alive!" Mirai Trunks gasps.

Mirai Gohan nods. "Well, my family needs me, little brother."

Mirai Trunks, Mirai Chichi, and Mirai Bulma rush over to Mirai Gohan, the two women hugging him and Mirai Trunks just gabbering.

"How long you gonna let them go on like that?" Zarvon whispers to Jesse, who just watches in amusement.

"How bout until he snaps and tells them to be quiet?" Jesse chuckles.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Zarvon asks, "we got time for a decent sized meal, even for me, if it'll be that long."

"Lead the way, my friend."

A month has passed since Mirai Gohan and Mirai Jesse were wished back to life and Mirai Dende came to Earth. He has been working hard on a new set of Dragon Balls for Earth. Instead of reviving Kami's old set, he decided to work hard and make an even more powerful set of Dragon Balls. Shenlong would still be summoned, for he was Earth's Eternal Dragon, but he would have a lot more power.

Now that he was free to help, Jesse and Mirai Bulma were able to finish the Time Machine in only a month. It now had enough room to sit everyone who would be going to the past time. Jesse, Zarvon, Mirai Bulma, Mirai Chichi, Mirai Trunks, Mirai Videl, Mirai Bra, Mirai Goten, Mirai Gohan, and Mirai Uub were all going. Mirai Jesse had to stay behind to be Earth's Guardian, Buu just wanted to stay, and Mirai Dende told them that he was afraid of traveling through time.

During this time, the various fighters on Earth would gather together and go to Otherworld to train. Jesse and Mirai Jesse ere obviously the most skilled. During their time Fused, they had exchanged all of the fighting knowledge that the two of them had accumulated during their extraordinarily long lifetimes, as well as the fighting knowledge that Jesse had received from Mirai Goku and what he had learned from Gohan when they had been Jehan. The two were now equally skilled, but Jesse always won their sparring matches. His power as a Warrior was just too great. Mirai Jesse's spirit had been purified greatly during their time Fused and was on the verge of becoming a Warrior once again. Still, their battles were awesome to behold.

Zarvon, Mirai Trunks, Mirai Goku, and Mirai Gohan would now occasionally spar in an all out Super Saiyan 3 brawl. None of them could consistently win, since all four of them could use the Super Kaio-ken Attack as Super Saiyan 3's. Mirai Goku, however, seemed to have the edge more often than not.

Finally, it was time for them to go to the past. After stocking the Time Machine with food, house capsules, and the like they gather together at the Lookout.

"Take care!" Mirai Dende calls out as they finish loading up the Time Machine.

"But of course!" Jesse laughs, "After all, we have the second strongest being to grave either timeline with us, and once we get to the other timeline, all I need to do is Fuse with Gohan and we'll have the strongest again."

"That's not what I meant," Mirai Dende says. He, like everyone else, found Jesse's sense of humor odd. He was even stranger than Goku at times. During battle, both of them were as serious as could be. But outside of battle, they were completely different people. Zarvon said that until now he had always seen Jesse in his serious demeanor. Jesse had explained that telling them that in the past he had still been preparing for Dabura and Babidi to arrive. So he hadn't been able to relax and just cut loose. And once he did, everyone soon discovered that he had a quirky sense of humor.

"Don't worry, we're going to a time of peace," Jesse says, "now, I suppose this is goodbye for us, Dende. Zarvon and I won't be coming back.

Everyone climbs into the Time Machine, Mirai Trunks at the controls. Everyone felt that it was fitting since it was thanks to him that there was two separate timelines.

"Where to, Jesse?" Mirai Trunks asks.

"Set the coordinates for just a few years ago," Jesse says, giving an exact date, "I believe there will be a Tenkaichi Budoukai there soon. How would you like to enter?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Mirai Trunks says, "I always did want to enter it."

"Then take us home, Trunks," Jesse says, "take us home."

The Time Machine lifts off the ground and with a flash of light it is gone, moving through Space and Time to the home time of Jesse and Zarvon, two of the most powerful mortals to ever live.

Chapters should be coming out faster now, or at least like they were, meaning every two weeks. I'll see if I can manage every Saturday, but you never know when I'll hit a snag. The reason the entire Mirai arc has taken so long is because I kept rethinking the whole thing as I wrote it. Though also the entire time I was rethinking the next part of the story. One or two of my constant reviewers know whats in store, and I trust you not to spoil things for everyone else in a review.

As I stated at the end of the previous chapter, I am thinking of rewriting GT to fit this story. And I mean the entire thing, including what happened in the episodes that were cut in the American dub. I hate dubbing editors, but if it weren't for them we wouldn't get ANY anime over here in the US. A necessary evil, they are. Like money. Or, in my opinion the way it was in high school, women.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. One of the longest in the story, yet not one of my best. Please review and let me know what you think. Hopefully you think I'm wrong about the quality.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: To the Past, the Tenkai...

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I own a decent number of the characters in here, but not DBZ itself. And I never will own DBZ.

unknown reader: thanks for the review! I'm a big Gohan/Videl fan myself. I did Mirai Trunks/Mirai Videl because it was unexpected. And don't worry, Mirai Gohan will meet someone. It'll be in the epilogue. Hey, you don't think I'd let him have had as rough as life as he's had and not give him some happiness in the love department, do you? I'm not heartless.

Erica: Don't worry, Mirai Trunks will get some more fights in. I like him more than the Trunks of the altered timeline. Trust me, he will be in more fights. This story still has more chapters to go. At least five. Possibly ten, depending on how certain things go. Unfortunately, even if there is a sequel there will be nothing more than mentioning of the Mirai timeline and the people therein after this story is done.

Sorry its been so long, but I just kept getting sidetracked with various things. And then something far, far worse than writer's block hit me: disinterest. I just couldn't keep focused on this story! But hopefully now things will go faster, but don't hold me to that. Well, on to the story! Not my best work to date, but its better than I at first thought it would be.

between Space and Time  
  
"Man, won't they be surprised to see us!" Zarvon chortles as the time machine carries them to the past.

"They've probably decided that they'll never see us again," Jesse remarks, "I mean, it'll have been ten years since they've seen us!"

"Still, I can't wait to see everyone again," Zarvon says, "no offense, you guys are great, but I did make friends with others."

"You mean the people you worked with at those manual labor jobs?" Jesse asks. Zarvon glares.

"Settle down you two," Mirai Trunks says, "we're almost there."

"How can you tell?" Mirai Gohan asks, stretching his renewed arm. When he had been wished back his arm had been restored. "Everything looks the same here. A swirl of colors."

"Just trust me, we'll be there soon," Mirai Trunks says, "we'll be there soon."

"I think my first teacher of the sword, Gemini Storm, said something similar when he was taking me to leave me with Hiko Seijuro the 13th to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi Style," Jesse remarks.

"What became of that?" Mirai Videl asks.

"I entered three years of hell with that tower of arrogance," Jesse replies, "I wonder if I'm heading for a similar situation now?"

Jesse and Zarvon's home dimension and time, ten years after their disappearance

It has been ten years since the fight with Kid Buu and Gohan Ascended to being the single most powerful being to ever live. Life has been good for the people Earth of, and its defenders have had peaceful lives. Except for an occasional sparring match and training, there were no battles for them to fight.

And they just couldn't find a place suitable enough to hold a grand sparring session. That was why many of them decided to enter the next Tenkaichi Budoukai. Pan, Goku, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Shin, and Kibito were entering the tournament. Mr. was entering the tournament was well, so everyone would get at least one good fight. Goku seemed in especially good cheer. Shin had told him that Kid Buu's good reincarnation would be entering the tournament for reasons of his own. Goku was excited because he knew that the boy would be a challenge, and a great student.

When the day of the tournament finally arrived, all of the Z Warriors and their friends were there. Dende even came down from the Lookout to watch the fights. And to heal anyone who needed it. Dende joined Chichi, Master Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, Bra, Videl, 18, Krillin, Marron, Ox-King, and Hercule in watching the matches in the Champ's private box. Even the Old Kai was there, watching and studying how the Saiyans had grown in strength over the years.

Everyone was interested in hearing about the mysterious new fighter who would be able to take Goku on an even footing. The presence of Shin and Kibito made things interesting. Whoever it was had attracted their attention as well, meaning that this new fighter was very important to the entire universe.

But before they could fight, they had to secure their places in the tournament. While the punch machine was still standard in the tournament, this would be the last tournament that it would be used. The attending Z Warriors make their record breaking high scores easily, having to actually focus hard to hold back.

A dark skinned boy completely destroys the machine with his punch, though the Z Warriors had already left, their places in the tournament secure. The boy apologized profusely, but the officials waved it off, saying that they weren't surprised and that they expected him to do quite well in the tournament. After he left and a new machine was brought out, three cloaked figures easily made high scores. After them a large darkly cloaked figure makes the final high score. After that the rest of the would-be competitors gave up and left.

"Hey dad, who is this new guy who is supposed to be a challenge?" Gohan asks as they sit down to eat in the cafeteria strictly for the fighters of the tournament.

"You'll see son," Goku replies calmly. Inside he was very excited. He had waited ten years for this fight. If Zarvon hadn't met the fate that he had, he could have become a worthy sparring partner. Gohan didn't spar often enough, and he could only spar with Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2. The Saiyan Prince just couldn't seem to make the breakthrough to Super Saiyan 3.

"I bet its that big guy there," Goten says, indicating the dark cloaked figure. Gohan didn't know why, but when the figure turned his head in their direction he was sure they were looking directly at him, not even noticing any of the others there with him. Not only that, but his ki seemed distorted. If Gohan didn't know any better, he'd say that the dark-cloaked figure's ki was just as evil, just as.... Demonic, as Dabura's had been, only far higher.

"I dunno," Trunks says, "what about one of those three over there?" Trunks points to the three other cloaked figures.

"I don't think so," Goten replies, "they don't feel that strong."

Vegeta just snorts. Trunks and Goten were not true Saiyans. They had Saiyan blood, and they had fought against Majin Buu, but they just did not take thrill in battle. Gohan didn't either, but he was still more Saiyan-like than the other half-Saiyans Goten, Trunks, and Bra. Bra couldn't even fly yet. She held no interest in training. Though she didn't have an avid interest in science either. Gohan's daughter, Pan, had a true Saiyan attitude, though Goten, Trunks, and Gohan had all loved to train when they were younger just like Pan. But Vegeta saw something in the quarter Saiyan. She had a genuine desire to train. Maybe not fight, but she enjoyed training more than he had ever seen anyone but himself and Kakarot. She had the desire to be strong, if only to be closer to her Grandfather Goku.

"You'll find out eventually," Goku replies.

Meanwhile, the three gray-cloaked strangers were talking amongst themselves.

"Is that him?" the largest one asks, indicating the small brown-skinned boy.

"It is him," the smallest of the trio says, "the souls have the same feel. And you can see the basic similarities."

"Everything is so different," the middle-sized stranger says.

"Strange or not, it has been close to eighteen years for you," the smallest person says.

"What of the one in the dark cloak?" the largest one asks, "is that who I think it is?"

"Unfortunately," the smallest of the trio says, "leave him to me."

The middle-sized person of the trio nods. "And the other?"

"Leave him to me as well."

"Shin, do you feel anything strange about those three over there?" Piccolo asks the East Supreme Kai.

"Not really," Shin asks, "though something about the largest and the smallest does seem familiar."

"We should keep an eye on them in case they cause trouble," Piccolo suggests.

"Agreed," Shin says, "we do not know who they are, but something about them suggests that they are powerful. Hopefully they are on our side."

Meanwhile, outside, the hulking Gorilla Wild Tiger poses for the camera's, boasting enough to put Hercule to shame. He finally tires and goes into the cafeteria to rest and to size up the competition. Seeing two kids, one of them a little girl, makes him laugh. He settles himself at a table by himself and chuckles at how easy this tournament was going to be.

As the sixteen contestants relax in the cafeteria before the tournament begins, the announcer walks in.

"Okay everyone, it is time to decide the matches!" he says, "if you will all follow me, we can see who will fight who so we can get the tournament underway."

The sixteen contestants follow the MC to the waiting area, where a chart that held the tournament brackets was situated against the wall. One a small table watched over by a monk there is a bow that supposedly held however the match pairings would be decided.

"Okay, may I have your attention please?" the MC asks, "okay, now that the sixteen contestants have been decided, we have to decide who you will face in the first round. To do that, each of you will draw a ball out of the box you see here. On each ball is a number. Each number coincides with a place on the brackets you see on the chart. Match One will be between whoever draws 1 and 2, Match Two will be between 3 and 4, and so on."

"Hey Buu," Goku whispers to Mr. Buu, "can you help me? I want to be sure I face someone in the first round when they're fresh."

"Mmm okay!" Mr. Buu chirps after thinking for a moment.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do," Goku whispers, his voice dropping even more.

"He's up to something," the smallest of the gray-cloaked figures mutters.

"Goku?" the middle-sized figure asks, "he doesn't have a dishonest bone in his body."

"He's still up to something," the smallest repeats, then he seems to concentrate. "Ah, he's planning on having Buu use his powers to fix who fights who. Not bad, but I'm not going to allow that to happen. At least, Goku won't be fighting who he wants to fight. Maybe he'll even learn a lesson."

"Got it Buu?" Goku whispers.

"Uh huh!" Mr. Buu replies.

"Okay, when I call your name please come forward," the MC says, "Gohan!"

Gohan steps forward and reaches into the box, grabbing a sphere. He pulls it out; its number 11. The monk writes his name down on the brackets.

"Gonna win this year Gohan?" the MC asks.

"I'll do my best," Gohan promises. He walks back over to join his father and his friends.

"Gorilla Wild Tiger!" the MC calls out. The large hulking man steps forward and jams his hand down into the box. He pulls out 1. The monk writes it down. Gorilla Wild Tiger laughs at being in the opening match.

"Okay, Shin!" the MC calls out. Shin steps forward.

"Ah, its good to see you again Shin," the MC says as Shin reaches into the box. He feels a surge of power, a power that is tantalizingly familiar yet different at the same time. He pulls the ball out of the box. It is number 12.

"And we have our first match already!" the MC calls out, "Match number Six, we have Gohan versus Shin!"

"Looks like you're going to get a rematch sir," Gohan says respectfully to the East Supreme Kai.

"Just don't hold back," Shin replies, "I want to be pushed to my limits."

"Will do sir," Gohan replies. The two had sparred several times over the years, and Shin had beaten the demi-Saiyan a few times after Gohan's Mystic power had sealed itself away again with disuse. His power level with the Mystic power unlocked had been to great that he couldn't maintain control of himself if he didn't train, so his own power sealed itself away again to protect him.

"Vegeta!" the MC calls out. The Saiyan Prince walks over and grabs a ball out of the box. He pulls out 7. The monk writes it down as Vegeta walks back over to the other Z Warriors.

"Trunks!" the MC calls out. Trunks steps forward and grabs a ball out of the box. It is number 13.  
  
"Gee, lucky number 13," Trunks grumbles.  
  
"Okay, Goten!" the MC calls out. Goten steps up cheerily and grabs a ball.  
  
"Well, whaddya know," Goten grins as he tosses the ball to Trunks. It is number 14. Trunks lets out a whoop.

"We're gonna give them a great show!" Trunks cheers.

"Wow, a rematch from the Junior Division Championships from ten years ago!" the MC cheers excitedly, "this is going to be great!"

Trunks and Goten walk back over to the other Z Warriors under the watchful gaze of the three gray-cloaked competitors.

"Mirin!" the MC calls out. The middle-sized gray-cloaked figure walks over and pulls out a ball. It is number 16. The monk writes 'Mirin's' name down.

"I'm in the final match," he says to his two companions.

"Uub!" the MC calls out.

"Here!" the small dark-skinned boy says shakily.

"Okay Buu, you know what to do," Goku whispers, "put him in the second match."

"Okay," Mr. Buu chirps as he uses his power to give Uub the number 4 ball.

"Okay Uub, you're in the second match," the MC tells the boy kindly.

"O-okay," Uub says as he goes back to his place.

"Okay, next up is Mr. Buu!" the MC calls out. Mr. Buu walks over to the box and pulls out a ball. He gets number 9. He walks back over to Z Warriors.

"Piccolo!" Piccolo steps forward and reaches into the box.

"It's good to see you again Piccolo," the MC says, "so many other past competitors. I have a feeling this year the tournament is gonna be great!"

"Its bound to be," Piccolo agrees. He pulls out number 15.

"And you will be squaring off against Mirin," the MC says as he writes Piccolo's name down in the bracket for number 15.

"So I'm facing Piccolo, eh?" 'Mirin' asks, "this'll be fun."

"Hush, you know how his ears are," the smallest of 'Mirin's' two companions says.

"Okay, now for Grendel!" the MC announces. The large dark-cloaked figure steps forward and reaches into the box. He deftly pulls out number 6.

"Okay, number 6, that puts you in the third match," the MC says.

"I know where it puts me," Grendel growls, causing the MC to yelp in fright. He sounded like pure evil! He walks back to his spot and just leans against the wall.

"O-okay now, lets continue," the MC says shakily, "Kibito! Hey there big guy, its been a while."

Kibito nods and grabs a ball out of the box. Its number 5. "Okay, so you're paired up with Grendel in the third match.

Kibito walks back over to talk with Shin. "Master, did you hear that one's name?"

"I did, Kibito," Shin replies, "and his ki is dark, very dark."

"But could it really be him?" Kibito asks fearfully.

"If it is, then we may be in trouble," Shin sighs, "Gohan has lost much of his power. He no longer has the strength to stop someone like Grendel. Though perhaps if he and Goku performed the Fusion Dance, they could overwhelm him."

"Let us hope that it is not indeed Dabura's son," Kibito says.

"Okay now, Goku!" the MC calls out, "hey there, its great to see you again Goku!"

"Its great to be here," Goku says cheerfully.

"With you here its definitely going to be a great tournament," the MC cheers, "every tournament you've ever been in was more astounding than the last."

As Goku reaches into the box to pull out his ball, Mr. Buu begins to use his magic to make sure that Goku got the number 3 ball. Meanwhile, another force blocks Buu's power and gives Goku a different ball. He pulls out number 10. Goku's surprised face garners a lot of attention, but the MC just writes his name down.

"Okay, and we have another match-up decided," the MC says, "Mr. Buu versus Goku!"

"Next up we have... Pan!" Pan skips up to the box and reaches in as the monk holds the box down for her. When she pulls it out, its number 2. Pan skips back to her father and grandfather as the monk writes her name in her bracket.

"And we have another match-up!" the MC calls out, "Gorilla Wild Tiger versus Pan!"

Gorilla Wild Tiger laughs, thinking that he has an easy win.

"Next up is Big Z!" the MC says. The largest of the three gray-cloaked figures steps up. He was almost as large as Grendel, or even Kibito, but not quite. Still, he did live up to his name. He reaches into the box and pulls out number 8.

"And we have our next match-up!" the MC calls out, "Vegeta versus Big Z! And finally we have Jacob!"

The smallest gray-cloaked figure steps forward and reaches into the box, pulling out the number 3 ball.

"And the matches have been decided!" the MC declares, "Match One we have Gorilla Wild Tiger versus Pan! Match Two is Jacob versus Uub! Match Three is Kibito versus Grendel! Match Four is Vegeta versus Big Z! Match Five is Mr. Buu versus Goku! Match Six is Gohan versus Shin! Match Seven is Trunks versus Goten! And Match Eight is Mirin versus Piccolo! Gorilla Wild Tiger and Pan, you have ten minutes to get ready."

"Hey Grandpa, do you think I can win?" little Pan asks as she walks on her hands around her favorite Grandfather. Grandpa Hercule was great, he gave her whatever she wanted, but Grandpa Goku was really able to teach her how to fight. Grandpa Hercule had taught her the basics, since Goku wasn't that great a teacher when it came to kids her age, but the end result gave her a remarkably sound fighting style. Hercule's style mixed with Goku's as well as some of Gohan's and Videl's gave her a fairly well-rounded fighting repertoire even at her young age. She far surpassed the power levels that anyone else on Earth had had at her age, with the possible exception of Goten and Trunks since it was unknown exactly when Trunks had first transformed into a Super Saiyan and Goten's power level had never been properly measured at her age.

"Hey Buu, why didn't it work?" Goku asks the rotund good Demon.

"Dunno," Mr. Buu replies, "something blocked Buu."

"Why didn't what work dad?" Gohan asks.

"Well, there was someone I specifically wanted to fight in the first round, so I asked Buu to make sure I did," Goku replies sheepishly. The others look at Goku with a slight disbelief, Vegeta muttering something about 'the sky isn't even falling'.

"I take it that since you're facing Buu, you're not facing who you wanted to face?" Shin asks. He knew who Goku wanted to face. And the way things stood, both of them would have to make it to the finals if Goku wanted to face him in the tournament.

"That's right," Goku answers.

"Who did you want to face dad?" Gohan asks.

"It doesn't matter now, I guess," Goku sighs, "at least I will get a good fight with you, right Buu?"

Mr. Buu nods happily. In fact, he was perpetually happy. Even when his dog Bee had passed away of old age a few months ago, he still remained happy. And he had grown stronger over the years. He still couldn't defeat a Super Saiyan 3, but he could more than hold his own against one. Especially with his regenerative abilities and his pudgy blow-absorbing body.

"Now Pan, I want you to do your best," Goku tells his granddaughter, "but also be careful. We don't want anyone getting really hurt, do we?"

Gorilla Wild Tiger laughs. "You make it sound like she actually has a chance at beating me! You have to be crazy or somethin'."

Gohan just smiles evenly as the Z Warriors ignore the idiot. Vegeta, however, is tempted to ki blast the man to nothingness. He decides against it since it would ruin the tournament.

"I thought you'd take care of the other problem first," 'Mirin' remarks to 'Jacob'.

"He's still bound by the rules of the tournament, and he is honorable," 'Jacob' shrugs, "besides, you'll be facing him in the next round Big Z."

'Big Z' laughs. "Maybe."

'Jacob' glances at his larger companion. "You don't intend to fight at your fullest?"

"I can't fight at my fullest," 'Big Z' replies, "the circumstances won't allow it."

"You know what I mean," 'Jacob' says pointedly, "do what you will. If you don't take care of him, I will."

"You did before," 'Big Z' replies.

"Welcome to the 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai!" the MC yells into his microphone, "this year's tournament promises to be one from the record books, as several great competitors from the past have entered. In fact, of this years line-up, half of them have competed before, and one of them is a former two-time champion, Son Goku!"

The crowd roars its approval, many of them having witnessed the 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai and the battles therein.

"In Match One, we have Gorilla Wild Tiger versus Pan! In Match number Two we have Jacob versus Uub! In Match Three we have Kibito versus Grendel! In Match Four we have Vegeta versus Big Z! In Match Five we have Goku versus Mr. Buu! In match Six we have a rematch from the 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai, Gohan versus Shin! In Match Seven we have a rematch from the Junior Division Finals in the 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai. Its our final Junior Division Champion Trunks against his runner-up Goten! And in our final match of the opening round we have Mirin versus Piccolo! And now, on with the show! Up first is Pan versus Gorilla Wild Tiger!"

Gorilla Wild Tiger confidently steps up into the arena, boasting to the crowd about how great he was. Little Pan follows him simply, bowing neatly to the crowd.

"Gorilla Wild Tiger is an exceptional competitor, having easily cleared through the qualifying rounds. Pan is the granddaughter of our champion, Hercule, and even though she is young, she cleared through the qualifying rounds with ease. She is also the granddaughter of Son Goku, a martial arts legend whose fame in the world of martial arts surpasses even Hercule's!"

Pan bows to Gorilla Wild Tiger while the arrogant man merely inclines his head.

"And begin!"

Gorilla Wild Tiger rushes at Pan, determined to make it quick, but he gets a big surprise. Pan leaps up and kicks him in the gut, followed by several rapid-fire punches to his ribs and finishing it with a powerful punch to the jaw. Gorilla Wild Tiger goes flying, only stopping when he hits the arena wall.

As Gohan watches his daughter show the arrogant man how good she could fight, Gohan thinks back on his life. From the time Piccolo had kidnapped him to train him in martial arts to when he had traveled to Namek to wish everyone back. He thought back to his battles with Garlic Jr. and his fight with Cell. The fight with Cell had changed his life more than any other event except when Raditz had kidnapped him. Then his little brother had been born and he felt that he had a real purpose again. He had to be there for Goten since their father wasn't coming back. Then he went to high school and made friends with people his own age. Gohan had kept in touch with Sharpner and Erasa. The two had married and had two children of their own, with a third on the way. Zarvon and Jesse were gone, seemingly forever. Gohan could only hope that they were happy and were living peaceful lives. They both deserved them. Gohan had caught of glimpse of Jesse's memories in the first few moments of their Fusion, and those few moments had been enough. Every year on the anniversary of that day ten years ago, Gohan and a few others would go to where Jesse and Zarvon had been lost in the rip of Space/Time in remembrance of them.

But despite the sad times, Gohan was happy with his life. He had a beautiful and loving wife and daughter, his father was back, and the future looked bright and peaceful. Breaking from his reverie, he watches his daughter send her opponent flying out of the ring.

"And Pan is the winner!" the MC announces. The Z Warriors begin clapping for their youngest member. Even the 'Mirin', 'Jacob', and 'Big Z' are clapping.

"You know dad, life is good," Gohan says as he claps for his daughter, who is bowing bashfully to the crowd.

"That it is, son, that it is," Goku says as he cheers for his granddaughter.

"Well, it looks like you were right," 'Big Z' says to 'Jacob' as they clap for the little girl.

"Naturally," 'Jacob' replies, "she's quite impressive for a child, isn't she?"

"How old is she?" 'Mirin asks.

"From the looks of it, five," 'Jacob' answers, "and she's only just beginning to show her potential."

"If she keeps up she'll be one of the greatest fighters to ever live," 'Big Z' remarks as Pan joins her dad and grandpa once again.

"Well, I'm up," 'Jacob' says.

"And now for our second match," the MC says into his mic, "we have Jacob and Uub!"

'Jacob' follows the dark-skinned boy he had been watching intently so far into the ring.

"Both of our competitors are competing for the first time. Young Uub is one our youngest competitors ever, second only to little Pan. The previous youngest competitor ever was Pan's own grandfather Goku. Uub has shown tremendous strength in the qualifying rounds, so we can expect great things from this young man. Jacob is also a first time competitor, having scored one of the highest scores ever recorded on the punch machine used to determine our competitors. Yet I have seen him warming up and I must say that this will definitely be an interesting match."

'Jacob' and Uub face each other and bow respectfully. Uub appeared very nervous however.

"And begin!"

'Jacob' drops into a defensive stance, preparing for Uub to attack. But the boy doesn't. He's apparently suffering from stage fright. 'Jacob' chuckles.

"Come on kid, fight me. These people came to see a good fight. You're not going to disappoint them, are you?"

"N-no," Uub replies shakily.

"Or what about your family?" 'Jacob' demands, "aren't they depending on ou to win some prize money to help feed your village?"

Uub stiffens. This guy knew a lot.

'Jacob' continues. "If you don't fight me, you'll lose. You lose, no money. No money, no food. No food, you're family starves. Its as simple as that."

Uub clenches his fists. How dare this guy make light of his village's plight?

'Jacob' doesn't let up. "Of course, perhaps you should just go home. If you get hurt, that's one less person to work on the crops. That one person could be the difference in saving the food and your entire village starving. It would be a mercy if I just knocked you out of the ring right now."

Inside, Uub is smoldering. This guy was making him mad!"

'Jacob' smirks. His plan was working. He hated this tactic, but it was better than using other skills that would attract attention. Now he just had to give one more nudge.

"I suppose it is better that you lose to a man like me instead of losing to that little girl in the next round," 'Jacob' smirks, "you wouldn't stand a chance against her. Imagine the shame upon your family if you were beaten by a little girl. Why, she's half your age! I guess you're nothing more than a weakling. And if you're the strongest in your village, then I guess everyone in your village is really pathetic. Filled with a bunch of sissy men. I'll bet the women boss them around nonstop, too. Who does the housework and stuff? Does your father do it while you strong mother works out in the field?"

That did it. With a snarl, Uub launches himself at 'Jacob', punching as hard, as fast, and as often as he could. 'Jacob' easily dodges the punches, despite the fact that they are extremely fast. He finally catches one of Uub's fists in his palm and clasps his fingers over the boy's knuckles, holding him in place.

"Not bad, for a wimp," 'Jacob' chuckles, "but surely, you could do better."

Uub attempts a jump kick, but 'Jacob' slaps his foot back down. With a twist and a flick of his wrist, he sends Uub rolling across the ring. He calmly steps towards the young boy who had actually made it to the opening round of the Tenkaichi Budoukai.

"Is that the best you got?!" 'Jacob' demands, "you're village is depending on you! Surely you can do better for them!"

"Dad, what is he doing?" Gohan asks.

"He's trying to make Uub try harder," Goku replies, "and he has a very interesting strategy to do it."

"Dad, is Jacob who you wanted to face in the first round?" Gohan asks. Goku doesn't answer, merely watching the fight, studying the movements of both Uub and 'Jacob'.

Uub tries another flurry of punches at 'Jacob', but once again they are dodged, despite the fact that they are even faster and more powerful than before.

'He's doing it!' 'Jacob' thinks triumphantly, 'he's digging in! Now to keep pushing.'

"Come on, you can do better!" 'Jacob' roars and he grabs Uub's arm and tosses him onto the other side of the ring, "fight me with all you got, kid! Show me that you're not a coward!"

Uub jumps into the air and comes crashing down at 'Jacob' with a double foot stomp, but the gray-cloaked fighter rolls out of the way effortlessly. Uub attacks again, this time relentlessly. His punches and kicks slowly become more refined, faster and more powerful. His movements become more fluid, more graceful.

"Dad, is it me or is Uub's fighting style becoming better?" Gohan asks.

"It is," Goku replies, "he's tapping into hidden power, bringing out more and more fighting knowledge. Jacob is forcing him to do it, giving him incentive to fight harder."

"By insulting Uub's family," Gohan growls, "it ain't right."

"Maybe, but what really worries me is how Jacob knows how to bring out Uub's power," Goku says thoughtfully, "how does he know that Uub has hidden power to bring out?"

'Jacob' continues to block Uub's relentless assault with little effort. The young boy has become quite skilled, capable now of holding his own against some of the most skilled martial artists to ever live.

'Time to see if he can take it to the next level,' 'Jacob' thinks as he leaps back. A ball of ki forms in his right palm before he throws it at Uub. The young boy knocks the ball of ki aside with his fist, sending it into the ring floor, blowing up some of the tiles. He blinks and looks at his hand, then the blown up portion of the ring. He then turns his attention back to 'Jacob', his face showing his disbelief. 'Jacob' merely smirks and shots out several more ki blasts that Uub promptly begins to dodge, not wanting to be hit by one of the explosive balls of energy.

'Come on, kid, you can do it,' 'Jacob' thinks as he continues to fire ki blast after ki blast at Uub. If any of them actually hit, they wouldn't do much damage but they would hurt some. Uub continues towards 'Jacob', intent on making it so that 'Jacob' could not use this tactic anymore, but 'Jacob' moves in time with Uub, keeping the same distance away from his opponent at all times, darting around the ring throwing ki blast after ki blast at the young boy.

Uub continues to charge at 'Jacob' in an attempt to get too close for the cloaked fighter to use his energy blasts, but to no avail. 'Jacob' was just as fast. Faster, even.

"Come on, you can do better, boy!" 'Jacob' roars as he powers up an even stronger ki blast in his right hand while still firing several smaller blasts with his left, "fight me! We're merely running around while I attack. For this to be a fight you have to attack! Or do you plan to let your village go hungry?!"

"grrrr stand still and we will fight!" Uub cries out.

"Catch me or hit me from where you are, boy!" 'Jacob' taunts as he leaps around the ring. Something seems to snap inside of Uub and he thrusts his right hand at 'Jacob'. A beam of blue-white ki erupts from his palm and heads straight for 'Jacob'. It is surprisingly strong for as little time as Uub used to power it up. It connects, causing a tremendous explosion. Uub shields his face as the smoke blows over him. When the smoke clears, 'Jacob' is nowhere to be seen.

"I... destroyed him," Uub gasps disbelievingly, "wh-what have I done?"

"I assure you, I would not have died from such an attack even if it had connected," a voice says from above him. Uub looks up to see 'Jacob' floating mid-air right above him. "as for what you did, you created a beam of concentrated ki. Life energy, if you will, though not pure life force. More like the normal physical energy that enables you to do things like walk, talk, and especially fight if you're trained in using it."

It is then that Uub realizes that 'Jacob' was floating six feet in the air. "Wh-what are you?"

'Jacob' laughs as he settles down on the ring floor. "What I am is none of your concern. What is your concern, is that I will now start attacking you."

With that, 'Jacob' blurs and reappears in front of Uub, smashing his fist into the boy's gut. He follows up by grabbing Uub's right arm and tossing him over his shoulder, sending the young fighter crashing and rolling along the ring. Uub staggers to his feet and doesn't hesitate to run at 'Jacob' and begin attacking relentlessly. 'Jacob' effortlessly blocks each of Uub's punches before he begins to counter-attack, blocking and stroking back in the same movement, slipping through Uub's customary defenses and forcing the boy to think fast and come up with new ones.

"I have never seen such a display of skill," Shin says in awe as he watches the fight, "Jacob is taking Uub through his paces, but Uub is matching him slowly!"

"No, Jacob's toying with him," Goku argues, "he's pushing Uub to his limits to see what he's got. He could end this at any time."

"Then why doesn't he?" Trunks asks.

"He wants to see Uub's power," Goku replies.

"Dad, just who is Uub?" Gohan asks.

"He is," Goku sighs, "the reincarnation of Kid Buu."

This startles all of the Z Warriors. Whatever they had been expecting that had not been it.

"Why was he reincarnated dad?" Gohan demands.

"He deserves a second chance," Goku replies, "he'll be a great protector for the Earth in the future should we need any more help. He just needs proper guidance."

"Kakarot, you are obviously insane as well as stupid!" Vegeta declares.

"Actually, it does kinda make sense," Gohan muses, "Kid Buu had extraordinary power, but no morals on how to use it. Bu being reborn as a human, he can learn to value and cherish life and become a strong ally if the Earth ever comes into trouble again."

"Exactly," Goku says, "and he'll be a really great sparring partner! Next to you Gohan, he's the strongest guy I've ever met!"

'Jacob' continues to push Uub, forcing him to move faster, hit harder, and block better than he's ever done before.

'This is it!' 'Jacob' thinks excitedly, 'he's pushing himself! Now to end this so we can get on with the tournament!'

With that thought, 'Jacob' vanishes right in the middle of one of Uub's punches. He reappears behind the boy and chops him hard in the back of the neck, rendering the boy unconscious. A ten count later and he is declared the winner.

"This has to be one of the most exciting matches I have ever seen!" the MC crows into his microphone, "and Jacob is our winner!"

'Jacob' walks back to the waiting area, carrying young Uub in his arms. He sets Uub down in a corner near his companions and rejoins them while the crowd roars their approval.

"And next up we have match number three! Kibito versus Grendel!"

The Kai walks up to the ring followed by his large dark-cloaked opponent.

"That was an impressive match, was it not?" Grendel asks Kibito. Kibito nods in agreement. "Too bad this match will be short. It's a pity I can't kill you, Kai."

"Kibito competed ten years ago in the tournament just before the Kid Buu fiasco, and even helped out in that event. He was defeated by a first time competitor named Zarvon but now he's back! We can surely expect a great match here. Grendel is a first time competitor and not much is known about him. Now, ready and begin!"

Kibito charges Grendel, determined to do his best to hurt his sinister opponent but Grendel merely lashes out, grabbing Kibito by the neck. A deft twist of the wrist and he almost snaps Kibito's neck. He doesn't do enough damage to kill him, but he does render the Kai paralyzed from the neck down until he is healed. A quick ten count later and it is over.

Shin and Gohan hurry to the ring to carry their friend back to the hospital. As they pass Grendel, they hear him chuckle.

"I will do that to anyone who gets in my way of you, Supreme Kai, and you as well demi-Saiyan. The two of you are responsible for the death of my father and I will avenge him."

Shin and Gohan stiffen at Grendel's words, but continue onward to help their fallen friend.

The MC takes a moment to gather his wits when he realizes how hurt Kibito is. "Wow, that has to be the most savage display I have ever seen! Grendel is ruthless as well as strong! We'll take a short break to see how Kibito is and then we will continue the tournament."

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Pan asks her Grandpa Goku. The Z Warriors had run the doctor out, saying that they had everything taken care of.

"Of course he will Pan," Goku assures his granddaughter, "we just have to wait for Dende to get here and he can heal Kibito up in a snap."

Pan nods and clutches Goku's pants leg harder. She was afraid of the man who had hurt Mr. Kibito. She knew he was a lot stronger than she was, and if he beat Mr. Vegeta, who she was sure he would be facing in the next round, then she may have to face him. But first she had to face that 'Jacob' guy. Her thoughts are interrupted by Dende's arrival.

"How bad is it?" Dende asks.

"Pretty bad," Gohan admits, "his neck is almost completely snapped. If he wasn't a Kai he would be dead."

"Can you heal him?" Shin asks.

Dende nods. "He'll be in pain for a while, but I can heal him." Dende sets to work, placing his hands on Kibito's chest. A soft yellow glow begins to flow from his hands over Kibito's body, healing him of his wounds. He finishes just as the MC walks in to check on Kibito.

"How is he?"

"He'll be okay now," Dende says, "he was in pretty bad shape. Grendel had almost snapped his neck in half. He held back just enough to merely paralyze Kibito from the neck down. He's still in shock at the moment."

The MC's face darkens. "He should be disqualified for use of excessive force."

"No, leave him to us," Vegeta says darkly, "I'll be facing him in the next round and you can be assured that he will pay. I won't kill him. I do want to face Kakarot in the Finals, after all."

"So Kibito is paralyzed for life?" the MC asks.

"No, I have special healing powers," Dende replies, "he's healed, just in shock right now. Kibito has similar powers but they can't be used on himself. You should tell the crowd that Grendel hit a set of nerves just right to render Kibito motionless."

The MC nods and leaves to inform the spectators. Vegeta follows him since he is in the next match.

"Okay everyone, it seems that Kibito will be okay," the MC announces, "he was just put out of commission for a bit but he'll make a full recovery. In the meantime, lets proceed to our next match."

"It was a serious injury, wasn't it?" 'Big Z' asks 'Jacob'.

"From what I could tell, if Grendel had put just a little more power into that he would have snapped Kibito's neck," 'Jacob' replies, "he probably didn't because he is honorable and is obeying the rules of the tournament."

"And honorable Demon," 'Big Z' murmurs, "what a novelty."

"Most royal Demons are honorable," 'Jacob' remarks, "pure evil, but honorable."

"Our next match is between newcomer Big Z and Vegeta!" the MC declares as the two combatants walk to the ring, "this is Big Z's first tournament, but Vegeta competed once before, ten years ago. In fact, every one of our returning combatants last competed ten years ago."

"Don't think your larger size means your stronger," Vegeta says adamantly to 'Big Z'.

"Oh, I don't, _sir_," 'Big Z' says, drawling out the word 'sir', "I will give it my all if you do the same."

'Big Z' focuses on a barrier within himself, forcing it to withdraw. As the barrier shrinks, he begins to feel more and more power flowing through him. He settles in a fighting stance, ready for the match to begin.

"And begin!" Vegeta, expecting 'Big Z' to be rash and charge him, waits patiently. After a minute he realizes that 'Big Z' was waiting for HIM to make the first move.

'Arrogant human,' Vegeta thinks before leaping at his opponent, his fist cocked for a powerful punch that would send him flying out of the ring. When he gets in striking distance, he attacks. 'Big Z' easily catches the punch and throws Vegeta up into the air with one arm and then slams him down into the ring hard enough to rip up part of the ring. He then lets go of Vegeta's arm and jumps back.

Vegeta, incensed, powers up, his aura causing the tiles around him to explode up into the air. He turns to face 'Big Z', his aura expanding and his power level skyrocketing until he reaches Super Saiyan. 'Big Z's' eyes widen, but he merely focuses inward and releases more of the barrier within himself, letting enough power to flow within him to equal Vegeta, if not surpass him. Not that anyone but himself and 'Jacob' could tell.

Vegeta launches himself at 'Big Z' again, this time throwing out a flurry of punches. 'Big Z' blocks them, the shockwaves from the blows resounding through the arena. Vegeta and 'Big Z' break apart, Vegeta clearly surprised at his opponent's resilience.

"What are you?" Vegeta demands, "you match my power easily, and yet I do not feel your power increasing at all. In fact, I can barely feel more power in you than that fool Roshi."

'Big Z' merely smirks underneath his cloak. "I am no less human than you are, my worthy opponent."

With that, 'Big Z' charges Vegeta, lashing out with a powerful punch that sends Vegeta flying. Vegeta stops himself mid-air and rights himself only to receive 'Big Z's' elbow in his gut, forcing him to double over as the breath is knocked from him violently. 'Big Z' follows up with a double axe handle to the back that sends Vegeta crashing to the ground.

"How can Vegeta be tossed around like that?" Gohan asks incredulously as he watches the Saiyan Prince take another vicious punch to the gut.

"I don't know son," Goku replies, "but he's not an Android. I do sense ki from him. Its not strong, but it is there."

"Just who is he?" Trunks demands, "who are those three? And how are they so strong?

"I don't know, Trunks," Shin admits, "I cannot penetrate their minds. There is a barrier I cannot breach."

"Big Bang!" Vegeta raises his right arm and fires off a powerful beam of ki, but 'Big Z' merely counters with a strong ki blast of his own. The two beams collide, dead even in power. Vegeta snarls and powers up to Super Saiyan 2, his Big Bang overpowering 'Big Z's' attack. 'Big Z' barely manages to get out of the way in time. The blast rips through some of his cloak as he dodges to the side.

'I didn't think he'd go this far!' 'Big Z' roars to himself in his mind, 'then again, I am matching him as a Super Saiyan. It only makes sense that he would Ascend.'

'Big Z' focuses on the inner barrier one last time, this time unleashing his full power. Under his cloak his muscles bulge as they are filled with the power that was denied them. Turning to face Vegeta, 'Big Z' lets out a yell and charges. Vegeta takes to the air to avoid 'Big Z's' charge, but o his surprise 'Big Z' takes off after him, flying just as easily as Vegeta himself. 'Big Z' attacks, forcing Vegeta on the defensive, something the Saiyan Prince was never comfortable with. The two battle back and forth above the ring, Vegeta time and again being surprised by the force of some of his opponent's blows.

'He's hitting me just as strong as Kakarot and Gohan do when they are in the third Super Saiyan stage!' Vegeta thinks furiously, 'how can he be so strong?'

Vegeta doesn't get a chance to think any more on the subject. 'Big Z' grabs him by the shoulders and rams his knee into Vegeta's gut, knocking the wind out of the Saiyan Prince. He then rockets toward the ground, still gripping Vegeta, before sending Vegeta flying into the dirt and grass outside of the ring.

"And Big Z is the winner by ring out!" the MC declares.

"I don't believe it," Bulma says, "Vegeta lost? To some stranger?!"

"I don't believe it either," Dende murmurs, "who is this guy?"

"You are this planet's Guardian and you don't know?" the Old Kai demands.

"Well, its hard keeping track of everyone, and this guy has some kind of barrier that is keeping me out of his mind," Dende replies, "can you penetrate it Elder Kai?"

The Old Kai stares down at 'Big Z' as he rejoins 'Jacob' and 'Mirin'. "No, I cannot. And his two friends have equally powerful barriers. I can't even tell if they are each generating their own barrier, or if one of them is generating the barriers for all three. Or if someone else entirely is creating a barrier for them. I've never seen a barrier so strong. It's quite remarkable, actually. Lets just hope that they are on our side."

"You did good, my friend," 'Jacob' tells 'Big Z'.

"It was easier than I thought it would be," 'Big Z' replies modestly.

"You let loose completely on him," 'Jacob' smirks, "you knew that if you fought him as an equal you might lose."

"I couldn't let him face Grendel," 'Big Z' protests, "Grendel is too powerful for Vegeta. Or any of them for that matter!"

"He also may be too powerful for us," 'Jacob' replies, "wear him down as best you can in your fight. If that fails, I do have another idea. I just hope it doesn't come to that."

"Whats your plan?" 'Mirin' asks.

"Let's wait and see," 'Jacob' replies.

"Okay, now for our next match!" the MC declares, "it's Goku versus Mr. Buu!"

As Goku and Mr. Buu walk towards the ring, the MC tells the crowd about the illustrious combatants.

"Goku has been a mainstay in the Tenkaichi Budoukai since he was only twelve years old," the MC begins, "and he has made it to the Finals in every single tournament he has been in, and won the last two he entered! He has faced some of the greatest martial artists to ever live, including Jackie Chun, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, and he even helped in the fight against Kid Buu ten years ago! Gokus trained under the great Master Roshi, a man who is a legend in the world of martial arts. And fighting seems to run in the family because both of Goku's sons and his granddaughter are in today's tournament."

Goku waves to the crowd as he is cheered.

"Mr. Buu is Hercule's personal bodyguard and friend," the MC finishes, "he helped out in the Kid Buu fiasco and has become a mainstay in the world, helping to stop evil wherever he finds it."

The crowd roars its approval as Mr. Buu waves to them.

"Let's give them a show, Buu," Goku says cheerily. Mr. Buu nods happily in agreement.

"And begin!"

Mr. Buu and Goku both take to the air, Goku powering up to Super Saiyan 2 to rival Mr. Buu's innate power. The two fight back and forth, fighting within the visible spectrum and not at speeds beyond what the normal human eye could comprehend.

As they fight, it is evident to the crowd who the more skilled fighter is: Goku. But whether or not he would win was unclear, even to the other Z Warriors. If Goku was a Super Saiyan 3, they would say it was all but over. But since he was fighting at Super Saiyan 2 it was up in the air. Literally. Mr. Buu's fighting style relied on his regenerative powers and his brute strength. He hardly put up any kind of defense at all.

Goku, however, was one of the most skilled martial artists to ever live. And he displayed this in his every movement. It wasn't often that he was caught off guard, and unless his opponent was just plain stronger than him he was never dominated throughout a fight. And it wasn't often that he was even in that kind of situation. In fact, most of the times in his life that he had been dominated in a fight he was tired or hungry when it happened. Only in his fights against Raditz, Frieza, and Kid Buu had he been completely overwhelmed. And even then he managed to come out on top. Whenever everything was on the line, Goku managed to pull through and win.

But this wasn't a life and death struggle, it was a friendly competition. Sure, both Goku and Mr. Buu were giving it their all, but winning wasn't a matter of life and death. Goku and Mr. Buu fought above the arena, going as high as five hundred feet in the air. They didn't use ki blasts or special technique, just their bodies and their skill.

As they fight back down to the ground, growing close to the edge of the ring, Goku grabs Mr. Buu's arm as he throws a punch and twirls mid-air, spinning Mr. Buu around and slamming him into the edge of the ring. He then delivers a sharp spin kick to Mr. Buu's head, driving him into the ground with the force of the kick.

"And Goku is the winner in a spectacular display of agility!" the MC declares, "but what else can you expect from the most spectacular two time champion in history?!"

"Good fight dad," Gohan says, Goten echoing him.

"I expect to see you in the next round, Gohan," Goku says, clapping his oldest son on the shoulder."

"We'll see dad," Gohan says, "I won't be transforming. I want this to be a fair fight."

"Gohan, Shin is a lot stronger than you are when you're not a Super Saiyan," Goten protests.

"Let Gohan be," Goku tells his younger son, "he's fighting honorably. Shin doesn't stand a chance against Gohan as a Super Saiyan. And their physical strength is fairly close. Shin just has more energy than Gohan."

"And now for our next match!" the MC declares, "both of our competitors have faced each other before in their last Tenkaichi Budoukai appearance ten years ago, and it was one of the most intense fights I have ever seen. Lets hear it up for Gohan and Shin!"

Gohan respectfully falls behind the East Supreme Kai as they head for the ring.

"Gohan is the older son of Goku, and when he last competed he made it all the way to the Finals where he faced his father," the MC explains to the crowd, "Gohan is married to Videl, Hercule's daughter, and is Pan's father. Its obvious that fighting really runs in this family because Gohan's own mother once competed. In that same tournament Goku and Chichi faced one another and pledged their marriage after the match. Shin competed ten years ago and he faced Gohan in the Semi-Finals, where he surrendered. But ten years have passed and its quite possible that Shin will have the upper hand over his opponent."

Shin and Gohan stand in the center of the ring, sizing each other up.

"And begin!"

Gohan and Shin both immediately vanish, moving faster than most people could see, trading blows left and right. Shin, as the shorter fighter, aims for Gohan's gut while Gohan aims for Shin's head.

Meanwhile, Uub has woken up after being knocked out by 'Jacob'.

"uhhh where am I?" Uub asks groggily.

"Ah, you're awake," 'Jacob' says, taking his eyes off the match to check Uub over, "you okay kiddo?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay," Uub says. He looks up at 'Jacob'. "I lost, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," 'Jacob' says kindly, "I'm sorry. I know how much you needed to win, but even if you had gotten past me you wouldn't have beaten Pan. And eve if you had beaten her, you would have been in serious danger if you ended up facing Grendel."

Uub sighs. "I guess I'd better start for home then. The rest of the village will be so disappointed."

"Stay awhile," 'Jacob' says, "wait till the tournament is over. You get a free seat to some of the greatest match-ups in the world. Besides, don't you at least want to cheer on the guy who beat you?"

Uub nods and stands up. He looks to the ring. "Are we in an intermission?"

"No, it's Gohan versus Shin," 'Jacob' answers, "they're just moving really fast."

"How can they move that fast?!" Uub gasps, "whats happening?!"

"Presently, it's a stalemate," 'Mirin' answers, "Gohan and Shin are evenly matched right now."

"How can you see them when they're moving so fast?" Uub asks.

"Focus," 'Jacob' says, "try to feel out the energy patterns in the air. Feel the movement of the air as they move. Feel them out. Close your eyes first, it helps when you're first starting out."

Uub does so, trying to feel them out. At first, he could feel nothing. Then, slowly, he begins to sense something. It felt like the energy blasts he had developed during his match with 'Jacob', but they felt different. Most of what he could feel felt like it was the people watching. They began to appear within his minds eye as light. Some of them were a lot brighter, and they were closer. Those must have been the other fighters. Some of them felt clean, wholesome. One felt less clean than the other's, but it didn't feel any terrible. One did feel terrible. It was pure black, almost like a hole, but it wasn't. It was the feel of pure evil. Uub shudders and opens his eyes in the direction of where he felt the blackness. It was Grendel. He shudders and gulps, not envying whoever faced him.

"Hey, whose facing that guy?" Uub asks 'Jacob'.

"He did face Kibito, the tall pink guy," 'Jacob' replies, "he won easily. He's facing my large friend here next."

"Good luck," Uub says, "he's evil."

"We know," 'Jacob' replies, "did you feel the match?"

"I think so," Uub says, then focuses his senses to try and see the light. A few seconds pass before he sees a blur. Then another. Moments pass and the blurs begin to take on the shapes of two of the people he had seen when the matches were set. Gohan and Shin. Uub's eyes widen as he realizes that he is seeing them move faster than the normal visual spectrum.

"H-how?" Uub stammers.

"You'll learn, lad," 'Jacob' says kindly, "you have much to learn. I can teach you, if you want. I can teach you many things, things you never dreamed of."

"I think I'd like that, sir," Uub says timidly, "if it wouldn't be any trouble."

"Buck up lad!" 'Jacob' orders, "have confidence in yourself! It'd be my pleasure to teach you! I'll teach you everything I know that you want to learn. And one day, who knows? You just may surpass me before I become a doddering old fool."

"I think the middle one knows who and what Uub is," Piccolo warns Goku.

"I don't see how he can know," Goku replies, "only Shin, Kibito, the Old Kai, King Yemma, and myself knew, and I only knew because they told me."

"That means we should really keep an eye on them," Piccolo says, "I'm facing Mirin in the final match. I'll put him to the test, see how powerful he is."

Goku nods and the two of them return their attention to Gohan's match. Currently Gohan was holding Shin still from behind, his arms looped up under the East Supreme Kai's, preventing him from moving. But then Shin summoned up his psionic power and forced his way free before Gohan could slam him to the ground.

The two face off once again, charging up balls of ki in their hands before launching them. The ki balls slam into each other and explode brilliantly. Shin dashes forward at Gohan, thinking to take advantage of the momentary blindness from the explosion, but when he passes through the cloud of smoke he finds Gohan with his hands in front of his forehead, fingers spread out.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Gohan yells, a blinding flash of light spreading out from his forehead and seeping into Shin's eyes. Shin immediately begins to rub his eyes, trying to force his vision back somehow, but momentary action is all that Gohan needs to grab Shin and throws him hard to the ground. Shin slams into the ground outside of the ring, forming a crater from his impact.

"And Shin has been knocked out of bounds!" the MC declares, "Gohan is the winner!"

Gohan floats down and helps Shin out of the crater and leads him back to the waiting area.

"And isn't that something folks?" the MC asks the crowd, "Gohan is not only an excellent fighter but he is also a gentleman. Lets give them both a hand for a spectacular fight."

The crowd applauds the two fighters as they head into the waiting area.

"Great fight son," Goku says with a grin.

"Next round is a rematch," Gohan chuckles, "you up to it dad?"

Goku nods. "I'm looking forward to it son. It's gonna be great."

"Hey Goten, we're up next," Trunks says, "you up for it?"

"As I'll ever be," Goten replies, "but be warned: I've been training hard to beat you! I've gonna face either my dad or brother in the Semi-Finals!"

"You're on," Trunks grins.

"Next up is Goten versus Trunks!"

"Let's do it," Trunks says. He and Goten head out to the ring.

"Ten years ago, Trunks and Goten competed in the Junior Division, the two of them facing off in the Finals," the MC says, "Trunks won by ring out, but it was still one of the most exciting matches I have ever seen."

Trunks and Goten step into the ring.

"Trunks is the son of one of our previous competitors, Vegeta, as well as the President of Capsule Corps. Bulma Briefs," the MC adds, "he did well in the qualifying test, as did Goten. Goten is the son of two-time Champion Goku Son, and is the younger brother of Gohan Son, the winners of the two previous matches."

Goten grimaces. He sometimes hated having a father and older brother who had done so much in their lifetimes. He had trouble being himself and not be forced to live up to their image. Sure, he loved them both dearly, but sometimes it was so aggravating when he was simply thought of as "Goku's son" or "Gohan's little brother" or, in Vegeta's case, "Kakarot's youngest brat". Only Trunks really saw him for himself.

"Let's give them a show," Trunks says as he drops into a fighting stance.

"Good idea," Goten replies as he drops into his own stance.

"And begin!"

Goten and Trunks dash at one another, their fists colliding as they begin to fight. The two demi-Saiyans battle across the ring, both of them at their max outside of Super Saiyan. They slowly take their battle to the air, fists colliding, giving off thunderous shockwaves of pure force with each blow.

They battle to and fro, vanishing in bursts of speed only to reappear in the same position that they had been. Their attacks slowly get more serious, more honed as they relive every sparring match and fight the two of them had ever been in, their bodies remembering each move as if it was instinct. Their times Fused as Gotenks makes the fight even more intense as they know one another almost perfectly.

"They're doing pretty good," Goku remarks, "we'll surely see them in the Semi-Finals at least."

Gohan nods in agreement and Vegeta merely snorts. Piccolo just watches, studying their technique. They had progressed well in the ten years since the Kid Buu incident, but it wasn't enough to beat Goku or Gohan, even if they all only fought at the normal Super Saiyan level.

Goten and Trunks' fight slowly rises to a crescendo, their power levels flowing erratically as they fight. In a twin flash of brilliant golden light, both of them ascend to Super Saiyan status, their fight becoming fiercer, more competitive, and more ruthless. They fight back and forth before finally breaking apart and throwing ki blasts at one another.

The MC, meanwhile, was having a hard time keeping up with the match. "And now they're using ki blasts! This is incredible! These two young men are definitely among the most talented fighters to ever grace the Tenkaichi Budoukai! But their time limit is drawing to a close. Half an hour or even an hour is far from enough to settle a match like this!"

"You hear that Goten?" Trunks asks, "its about to become a time limit draw! The judges wouldn't be able to decide who won and who lost."

"What do you suggest, Trunks?" Goten asks.

"I'd say a ki blast showdown," Trunks replies with a grin. Goten returns it with one of his own.

"You're on!" The two demi-Saiyans land on the ground before powering up to their max, their power levels so close that it is all but impossible to tell who is stronger.

"Ka Me Ha Me!" Goten chants as he brings his arms to his right side, his hands cupped as the brilliant blue-white energy coalesces in his hands.

"Gallic!" Trunks calls out as he powers up a large ki blast in his hands just behind his head.

"HA!" "Gun!" The blinding blue-white energy of Goten's Kamehameha slams into the purple energy of Trunks Gallic Gun, the same technique his father had developed to counter the Kamehameha when he had landed on Earth so many years ago. The two ki waves push against one another, neither one showing any more power in it than the other.

"It's gonna be close," Goku murmurs excitedly as he watches the fight.

"Trunks has a slight advantage," Piccolo remarks, "the Gallic Gun is slightly easier to maintain than the Kamehameha, despite the fact that it requires a bit more energy to stay even with the Kamehameha."

"So it's still even," Goku comments, "whoever can keep their focus longer will win."

"Then Trunks will win," Gohan sighs, "he's better at keeping focused at anything than Goten is. But Goten just may surprise us. Something may cause to slip up."

"Go Uncle Goten!" little Pan cheers.

"Who do you think will win?" 'Mirin' asks 'Big Z'.

"Hmm, can't be sure, they're far too even," 'Big Z' replies.

"Trunks will win," 'Jacob' says, "look closely. Trunks landed a few more head shots than Goten did during the match and the stress of maintaining such a high level Kamehameha is draining him fast. Trunks had this planned from the start, so he aimed every available shot at Goten's head. Trunks is a better planner than Goten, though Goten has better fighting instincts. But that won't help him here."

Sure enough, Goten was beginning to sweat a little. It was getting harder for him to maintain his Kamehameha, and the moment it faltered he was done for. The Gallic Gun was a penetrating attack, and the moment Goten's Kamehameha wavered in the slightest it would rip through and hit him.

"I can't fail!' Goten thinks fiercely, 'I have to prove myself!'

Goten grits his teeth and reaches deep, deeper than he'd ever reached before. He could feel a spark of power there that he had never touched. In truth, he had been afraid to touch it. He didn't know if he could control it. He knew Gohan had some hidden reserves of power that showed forth when he needed them, and Goten felt that this was his hidden pocket of power. He reaches for it and it comes. His veins feel like they are on fire as power races through them. His muscles bulge as his power level goes higher than it ever had before. The base of his Kamehameha begins to swell with power as he gathers it for one big push. And once he pushed, the match would be over because Trunks would be knocked out of the ring.

But it wasn't to be. Goten's mind, stressed from the head shots and the effort from maintaining such a high powered Kamehameha, can't handle the sheer power that flows through him when he releases that hidden reserve. As a result, his own Kamehameha explodes on him, sending him flying back into the wall. Trunks barely has time to redirect his Gallic Gun to keep it from driving Goten all the way through the stadium. The stadium is silent for a moment as everyone watches Trunks' Gallic Gun fly up into the air before dissipating. When it clears, the crowd erupts in cheers.

"And Trunks is the winner by ring out!" the MC declares. Trunks rushes over to his friend to see if he was all right, only to find him unconscious.

"You almost had me, my friend," Trunks grins as he lifts Goten up, draping one of his younger friend's arms over his shoulders for support, "but I guess my strategy just caught up with you."

When they reach the waiting area, Shin immediately takes a look at Goten. He wasn't badly hurt, all he needed was some rest and he would be as good as new.

"Well, your up next Piccolo," Goku says, "but your facing Mirin. Have you felt anything from him at all?"

"I've felt nothing," Piccolo replies, "what about you Shin?"

"He's not an Android, of that I am certain," Shin replies, "but beyond that I can tell you nothing."

"I guess I'll just force him to reveal his abilities in our fight," Piccolo says gruffly.

"But we detected nothing from Big Z when he fought dad," Trunks says, "we don't know how strong he is. We didn't detect anything from Jacob either!"

"He hit me as strong as a Super Saiyan 3," Vegeta growls, "that's how hard he hit me. That's what his blows felt like. It felt like Kakarot or Gohan were punching me at full strength!"

The Z Warriors gasp. How was 'Big Z' that strong?! It should have been impossible. Even the Grand Kai himself had said that none but a Supreme Kai and the Super Saiyans of the past had been as strong as Goku and Gohan were as Super Saiyan 3's, with the lone exception of Kid Buu. But now someone else was that powerful? It was beyond comprehension!

"Vegeta, are you sure?" Goku asks seriously. If 'Big Z' was really that strong, then something was up.

Vegeta nods. "At first I didn't want to believe it, but he did. He hit me as hard as a Super Saiyan 3. And, I think he may be a little stronger than you were in our last all out spar, Kakarot."

"That was over a year ago," Goku says, "I've gotten stronger since then. But still, four incredible challenges! Its amazing!"

"And now for the final match of the first round!" the MC calls out, "we have Piccolo versus Mirin! Will our fighters please step out into the ring!"

"Good luck," 'Jacob' says to 'Mirin' as 'Mirin' makes to follow Piccolo to the ring. 'Mirin' nods in acknowledgement as he passes his shorter friend.

"Piccolo has competed in two other tournaments, the 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai and the 25th," the MC says, "he's shown himself in both tournaments to be a force to be reckoned with. In the Finals of the 24th Tenkaichi Budoukai, he competed in the most grueling and dramatic match ever in the history of the Tenkaichi Budoukai. In fact, the only matches that ever came close to it were the two previous Finals matches, and both of them had Piccolo's opponent, Son Goku, in them! We can expect a great showing from Piccolo today, folks."

"Sounds like he's a big fan of yours, 'Mirin' says softly as the MC introduces 'Mirin', knowing that Piccolo could hear him, "its too bad I've never competed in one of these tournaments. But I expect to do quite well. At least make it to the Quarter Finals."

"That confident, are you?" Piccolo asks gruffly as he removes his cape and turban and drops into a fighting position, "well I assure you that you won't find me to be an easy opponent."

"Oh, I'm sure of that, _Namek_," 'Mirin' chuckles as he drops into a fighting stance, "but you won't win."

Piccolo is only startled for a moment when 'Mirin' addresses him by his species. If these three strangers knew that he was a Namekian, then chances were that they knew about the Saiyans, and maybe even the Kai's.

"I'd say that Piccolo just got a shock, wouldn't you?" 'Jacob' says to 'Big Z'.

'Big Z' chuckles. "I would say so."

"I wonder what Mirin said to Piccolo," Gohan says to his dad.

"I dunno, but whatever he said must have spooked him badly," Goten comments, "I've never seen him like that!"

"And begin!" the MC calls out.

Piccolo blurs into super speed, aiming a punch at 'Mirin's' head, but 'Mirin' blocks it and delivers a powerful punch to the gut that knocks the wind out of Piccolo. Piccolo recovers quickly and tries to deliver a spinning roundhouse kick to the side of 'Mirin's' head, but 'Mirin' ducks and counters with a flurry of punches that drives Piccolo back.

Piccolo, startled at first, slowly mounts his defense. He fervently blocks 'Mirin's' blows, but just barely. 'Mirin' was just as strong, no probably stronger, than he was! Piccolo blurs again into super speed, this time putting some distance between himself and 'Mirin'. He holds out his right hand and charges up a ki blasts. Before he can fire it 'Mirin' disappears, reappearing right in front of Piccolo and slamming his fist into the Namekian warrior's face. Piccolo is knocked for a loop. Before he can right himself, 'Mirin' attacks again, this time delivering a double axe handle into Piccolo's gut, sending the Namekian crashing into the ring floor.

Piccolo drags himself out of the crater that was created by his impact when 'Mirin' attacks again. His attacks are relentless, never giving any quarter. It was a style that reminded Piccolo of Vegeta's, but it also reminded him of someone else. Who, he could not recall right now, but he felt that figuring it out would give him an answer to something else. He counters and blocks, using his greater reach and speed to fight back, bringing the match to a stalemate.

"Who are you?" Piccolo demands as he and 'Mirin' grapple.

"You'll find out soon enough," 'Mirin' replies, "wouldn't want you to spoil the surprise."

With that, 'Mirin' grasps Piccolo's right arm with both hands and, after applying some leverage, throws the Namekian over his shoulder. Piccolo stops himself mid-air, but as soon as he turns to face 'Mirin', he receives an elbow to the gut. 'Mirin' follows up with another devastating series of punches and kicks that Piccolo is barely able to block.

'"He's toying with me,' Piccolo realizes as he manages to get 'Mirin' in a headlock, 'he's far more powerful than this, but he's fighting at my level to get a challenge out of it. Who is he?! He can't be human!'

'It's time to end this,' 'Mirin' thinks as he breaks out of the headlock by relaxing the barriers within himself to go up to the next level of his power instead of being at a halfway point. He turns to face the surprised Piccolo and grabs him by the shoulders and rams his knee in the Namek's gut. He then wraps his arms around Piccolo's stomach from above and jackknifes him to the ground, outside of the ring. When the dust settles, the MC declares that Piccolo is in a ring out and that 'Mirin' is the winner. 'Mirin' floats to the ground and helps Piccolo out of the crater made by his impact.

"Not bad, Piccolo," 'Mirin' says, "it was an honor to fight you."

Piccolo nods and rejoins the other Z Warriors while 'Mirin' joins his two companions and Uub.

"Wow, that was an awesome match!" Uub cheers.

"Thanks kid," 'Mirin' says, ruffling Uub's hair, though it doesn't get messed up, "I'm really looking forward to the next match."

"Why do you think I set things up like this?" 'Jacob' asks, "I knew this would happen."

"You knew Trunks would defeat Goten?" 'Big Z' asks, "but they were so evenly matched."

"And they always were, and always will be," 'Jacob' says, "but I had a gut feeling. Call it intuition."

"Those three are too strange," Piccolo tells the other Z Warriors, "Mirin was toying with me the entire time. I think he may be as strong as Big Z. But I think that Jacob may be the strongest of them all. He set up who fought who. That means he has more power than Mr. Buu does."

Mr. Buu nods in agreement. "He strong! Maybe strongest person here."

"There is no doubt that he's strong," Goku says, "the real question is, is he good or is he evil?"

You know, as I got through about halfway through this chapter, I realized that I'm gonna have trouble with all of the Mirai's. Too many counterparts. When the counterparts are together it will be a problem in speech. This will become a problem in a few chapters. If anyone has an answer to this problem, please let me know. My only possible solution right now is nicknames.

Another note, and this one is big: I have decided to make this into a four part series. The next part will be a rewrite of GT, and the last part will be kept under wraps. Both are pretty much planned out, at least the basic plots. However, when "Warrior's Displaced in Time" is finished I may not start right away on part three. Why? Because I have other stories I want to focus on. I will work on part three when the mood hits me, but I have a Digimon fic to finish, an X-Men: Evolution fic, a Sailor Moon fic, and another Digimon fic to publish as well as work on the rewrite of a Digimon/PokeMon crossover originally written by one of my closest friends. Not to mention I have "Time Traveling Saiyans' to work on, and that will be my next big project. Don't worry, there are still many more chapters to "Warrior's Displaced in Time" left. At least four, perhaps five depending on whether I split the matches for the Semi-Finals into two chapters. Plus a chapter or two past that and then the Epilogue. The next round will probably be completely in one chapter, but I don't know for certain until I write it. Oh, and while you can tell me who you want to win the tournament, I have already decided who will win. This whole tourney is fully planned out, just shy of blow for blow. Every important move has been planned out by me.

I have also discovered that I am a blabbermouth. During my various conversations with Son Oliver, I have all but told him everything that will happen in the two sequels to this story as well as what happened with the Mirai arc before it happened. What can I say, when I'm comfortable talking to someone I tend to ramble. That's gotten me many a smack upside the head from my best friends little sister. Man she can hit hard!

Anyway, as always please review.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: An Old Friend Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own some of the characters in here.

Well folks, this is the chapter that I had in mind when I started on the sequel. In fact, the idea of this chapter created this entire story! Not the series though. I have no idea where the idea for this series was spawned.

Now for a few review responses:

mystic warrior: Sorry, but Gohan has to lose the Mystic powers. If he hadn't become a Super Saiyan 3 before they were unlocked I would have let him keep them, but as it was he was almost as powerful as Mirai Grendel was before he was boosted even further by the Rage. Afterwards he was more powerful than Kid Buu. Heck, he was stronger than Zarvon was as a Super Saiyan 4! He never would have gotten a decent spar except when Goku and Vegeta Fused into Gogeta, and you know Vegeta wouldn't consent to that often, if ever outside of a dire situation. And even then it would have been a severe mismatch. Don't worry though, he'll get them back... eventually. Namely the sequel.

o

Life can sometimes throw you for a loop. Just when you think there is nothing else that can surprise you, something comes along that does. For the protectors of Earth, they had thought they had seen the last of their life and death battles ten years ago, with the defeat of Kid Buu. But now, at the 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai, there were four possible enemies, all of great power. One was an enemy for sure, as Shin told the Z Warriors during the break just before the Quarter Finals.

He was Grendel, son of Dabura, and he was the new King of Demons. He had been training in a special room on the Demon World for the past ten years. Each day in there, his power naturally increased. But what was more was that the room had the same capabilities as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He spent three thousand, six hundred and fifty years inside of the intense conditions of that room. And now he had come to claim revenge on the ones who he deemed responsible for his father's death, Gohan and Shin. In truth, Gohan was the one who slew Dabura, so Grendel's hatred of Gohan was justified.

But there were other forces at play. Three mysterious fighters had appeared, one of them being strong enough in the mystic arts to overpower Mr. Buu's own magic. Another was as physically strong as a Super Saiyan 3, and the third might well be that strong. But what worried the Z Warriors the most was the fact that they could not detect any more than normal level I signatures from the trio. 'Jacob', 'Big Z', and 'Mirin' were a dangerous mystery. But soon the mystery would be no more.

"So, who do you think they are?" Gohan asks Piccolo as he, Pan, Trunks, and Goku eat before the new round begins.

"Jacob, Mirin, and Big Z?" Piccolo asks, "I'll be honest with you Gohan, I don't think they're a threat. But they're not trustworthy either. I find it odd that all three of them, first time competitors, made it to the next round of the tournament, and Big Z and Mirin defeated myself and Vegeta! It shouldn't be possible. Only yourself, Goku, Mr. Buu, and Gotenks have the power to defeat Vegeta when he's at Super Saiyan 2, much less do it so easily. And Big Z took him through his paces."

"Mirin did the same to you, Piccolo," Gohan points out, "and remember, it has been almost twenty years since Frieza. There are bound to have been many more people in the universe who have been born who overmatch Frieza's former pinnacle of power. I even think that he tracked down those who might pose a threat to him and took them out himself or had someone else do it. Isn't that why he finally eliminated the Saiyans?"

"Yes, it is," Piccolo agrees, "but still, those three worry me. And they seem to know about the reincarnation of Kid Buu! They may be trying to subvert his power for their own ends!"

"If that's so, then we don't have THAT much to worry about, Piccolo," Gohan says, "dad and I could easily Fuse and become a Fused Super Saiyan 3. Uub isn't anywhere near Kid Buu's former level of power. Not yet. Right now you could take him out, and you're the weakest of the strongest fighters on Earth, the ones who can really make a difference in a large struggle."

Meanwhile, 'Mirin', 'Big Z', 'Jacob', and Uub finish their own small meal and head out of the cafeteria.

"You're probably right, you shouldn't trust us" 'Jacob says softly as he stops at their table, startling them as Gohan and Piccolo were talking too softly for anyone but a Namek to have heard from where 'Jacob' and his companions had been. "But we aren't your enemies. Grendel is. But you shouldn't worry about him. He is our problem."

'Jacob' turns his attention to Pan. "I look forward to our match, daughter of Gohan. I will thoroughly enjoy having a match with the daughter of the man who once held co-held the title of the mightiest being to ever live."

With that, 'Jacob' heads for the waiting area, leaving a stunned group of Z Warriors behind him.

"How did he hear us?" Gohan demands from Piccolo. The Namekian can only gape. How had he done it? Even Shin said that he wasn't an Android, and he had been able to detect the cybernetic parts inside of 18. "And how did he know any of that?"

"Gohan, I think you should pull Pan out of the tournament," Piccolo says seriously. Then again, Piccolo was always serious. He only joked when he was younger, and then only cruel jokes.

"I was thinking the same thing," Gohan says, then holds his hand up to stave off Pan's protests along with his father's, "but they have been fighting by the rules. If they're going to break any rules, my guess now will be when they are facing Grendel. Pan will be okay. She may end up as if she had just been sparring with Vegeta when he's in a bad mood, but she'll live."

"I hope you're right Gohan," Piccolo says.

"Okay everyone, its time for the Quarter Finals of the 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai!" the MC declares, "in the first match of this round we have Pan versus Jacob! Followed up by Grendel versus Big Z! Then we have a rematch from the Finals of the 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai, Goku versus Gohan in what promises to be a spectacular father/son match! And finally we have Trunks versus Mirin!"

The crowd cheers, having enjoyed every single one of the matches of the first round, save for Grendel's match with Kibito.

"Good luck Pan," Gohan says as his daughter prepares to walk out to the ring, "and be careful. Do your best, but don't be too proud to surrender if you have to."

"Okay Daddy!" Pan says as she walks out to the ring seriously. She had seen how well 'Jacob' could fight and knew she would have to take this seriously. She would treat this just like one of her sparring matches with Mr. Piccolo or Mr. Vegeta.

"Don't worry about your daughter," 'Jacob' says as he passes Gohan out to the ring, "she's part-Saiyan, so she's strong. And one way or another, she'll be even stronger after this fight. She'll be the strongest girl in the world. Pretty fitting for the daughter of the one who defeated Cell, eh?"

With that, 'Jacob' heads out to the ring, leaving a once-again dumbfounded Gohan behind him. How did 'Jacob' know that he was the one who defeated Cell and not Hercule? Only a few knew the truth, and he was sure that 'Jacob' was not among them.

"Are you two ready?" the MC asks. Pan nods, as does 'Jacob'. "You may begin at the sound of the gong."

Both fighters drop into fighting stances. The gong sounds. Pan darts at 'Jacob', her fist cocked for a punch. 'Jacob' sidesteps and delivers a sharp knee to Pan's gut. He follows up with an elbow to the back, sending Pan crashing into the ring floor. Pan recovers quickly and tries to sweep 'Jacob' off his feet, nut 'Jacob' jumps over her.

Pan tries to use a ki blast on 'Jacob' while he's unguarded in the air, but he just swats it away. Pan continues to try every trick she knew on 'Jacob', but he counters everything. Every trick her father and Grandpa Goku had taught her, 'Jacob' countered as if he knew exactly what she was doing and how to counter it. All the while Pan kept getting more and more frustrated.

"What's the matter, little girl?" 'Jacob' taunts, "am I too strong for you? Why don't you go home and play with your dollies?"

Pan growls. "I never play with dolls, you meanie!" She throws a larger ki blast at 'Jacob', but he just grabs it mid-air and crushes it in his hand.

"Maybe you should," 'Jacob' says, "you're definitely no fighter."

"What is he doing?!" 'Mirin' hisses as he and 'Big Z' watch the fight.

"He's making fun of my daughter, that's what he's doing!" Gohan growls.

"He's doing the same thing he did to me!" Uub realizes after wincing at the vicious punch to the gut he just saw Pan take.

"He's trying to make Pan angry, make her draw on more power!" Goku realizes.

"Yeah, but he said 'one way or another'," Gohan says worriedly, "what could he mean by that."

"Knowing him, only two things," 'Mirin' says, "either he'll make your daughter push beyond her limits, thus raising her power that way, or he'll pulverize her so that she'll grow stronger that way when she's healed."

"He wouldn't do that, would he?" Gohan gasps.

"He almost killed me a thousand times over when he was trying to help me get stronger," 'Big Z' replies, "if he believes that its needed, he will beat her until she's unconscious, and he'll do it in such a way that she'll be barely alive when she finally falls into unconsciousness. Then he'll heal her himself."

"If he goes that far, I'll kill him," Gohan growls, his protectiveness of his daughter taking over.

"Easy there, Gohan," 'Big Z' says, "you're not as strong as you used to be. You couldn't take our friend down even at your current best."

"He can't be that strong," Gohan reasons, "no one is except my dad."

"No, Big Z and I are as strong as you and your dad are, Gohan," 'Mirin' cuts in, "but Jacob is nearly twice as strong as you. And so is Grendel, which is why you should leave him to us."

"I have no interest in you humans," Grendel snorts from his place as he watches the fight between Pan and 'Jacob', relishing in watching the ruthless battle, "but if you try to impede my revenge, I will deal with you."

"Believe what you will, Demon!" 'Big Z' snarls, "you'll get yours!"

"Who are you people?" Gohan demands.

'Mirin' lays a comforting hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Don't worry, Gohan. Things will become clear soon. Just watch. I think I see now what Jacob actually has planned for your daughter."

Indeed, things were now quite different than before. Pan was attacking more viciously than before, 'Jacob' now actually blocking her attacks instead of dodging them, though he still does this with no visible effort. Pan was growing increasingly frustrated. He didn't feel that strong, so how was he doing this?! How was he outmaneuvering her so completely?

"Is that the best you can do, little girl?" 'Jacob' taunts as he holds her fist in his palm, "you're pathetic! How can a weakling like you be the daughter of one of the greatest warrior's in the universe?! Even if you're only five, you should be stronger than this! You're uncle was stronger than this when he was your age! So was Trunks! And even your father was a better fighter than this at your age! He may not have been as strong as you, but he could fight a whole lot better! You're teachers must have slacked off in this time of peace!"

Pan was now fighting through the tears that were forming. But they weren't tears of sadness or humiliation, but tears of anger. How dare he insult her like that? She may love her daddy dearly, but she hated being compared to him! Her family may not have compared her to her father or Grandpa Goku, but everyone else did. And she hated it!

'She's almost there,' 'Jacob' smirks, 'just needs that final push.'

"I guess it shouldn't come as a surprise that you're weak," 'Jacob' says, "you are, after all, a girl. And girls are weak. They should leave fighting to the men while they stay at home and cook, clean, and take care of the children. You should go home and play dress-up, little girl, because you have no business in a martial arts ring."

"STOP IT!" Pan screams as her hair begins to flicker, "STOP BEING SO MEAN!"

"Make me, little girl!" 'Jacob' taunts, "make me!"

With an unbelievable scream, a golden yellow aura flares to life around Pan. Her hair spikes up and flashes between natural raven black and golden yellow, back to raven black before settling as golden yellow. Her shining blue eyes, inherited from her mother, flash into a blue-green tint. Pan had just become the youngest Super Saiyan ever, and the first known female to do so.

"I thought as much," 'Mirin' says while the Z Warriors gape at Pan. They had thought that she didn't have enough Saiyan blood to transform. But apparently she just had to make the transformation like her father and grandpa Goku had instead of being able to naturally transform like her uncle and Trunks. "He was trying to make her transform into a Super Saiyan. I am surprised that a quarter Saiyan like her can make the transformation though."

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Goten demands.

"We have our ways," 'Mirin' says, "now watch. Here comes the hard part: getting Pan to control Super Saiyan."

Pan's power was flowing erratically. Super Saiyan was intense as energy burned through her veins. Super Saiyan was more than she had expected, and it showed as she continued to just let the power run away from her.

'Now to make her focus and enforce control,' 'Jacob' thinks as he throws a ki blast at Pan. Pan instinctively knocks it aside and turns her attention on her opponent.

"Now that I have your attention, I believe we have a match, kid," 'Jacob' says as he reaches for the clasp that held his cloak in place. He unfastens his cloak and takes it off, revealing himself for the first time.

Short dark brown hair, some parted to the right but most parted to the left, sat atop his head. Light green eyes stared into Pan's blue-green eyes. He also had a short beard and mustache that accentuated his features, though his cheeks themselves were clean-shaven. He was wearing a pair of white gi pants with a navy blue belt holding them in place and a long navy blue sleeveless vest. His facial expression was serious.

"This is about to get good," 'Mirin' comments. 'Big Z' nods in agreement.

Pan rushes at 'Jacob' as he tosses his cloak out of the ring, barely leaving him with enough time to block. He blocks Pan's flurry of punches, though he winces slightly as her blows sting, a lot of power being focused behind her tiny fists making it so the impact isn't spread out that much. 'Jacob' takes to the air to avoid Pan, but she follows him up relentlessly.

"Control yourself!" 'Jacob' says firmly as he blocks all of Pan's attacks, "let the power flow the way YOU want it to, not the way it wants to!"  
  
Pan grits her teeth as she tries to do this, not knowing why she was listening to her opponent, but she was. SHE was the one in control, not the power of Super Saiyan! Nothing controlled her, ever, much less something that was a part of her!

Pan's power begins to steady as her power comes under her control. 'That's it kid,' 'Jacob' thinks as he watches her, 'now the real fun can begin!'

With that, 'Jacob' blurs from sight to reappear behind Pan, his elbow heading straight for the back of her neck. Pan drops down to dodge and comes back up with a vicious uppercut. 'Jacob' is sent back some, but not much as he presses on. Each blow is calculated to push Pan as far as she can, to reach as deep as possible and to bring out her full potential.

Pan, growing frustrated, tries a ki blast, but 'Jacob' fires a shot of his own to block hers, the blasts canceling each other out with a small explosion. Pan throws several more blasts, but 'Jacob' stops them all with blasts of his own.

"Come on, I know you can do better now!" 'Jacob' says fiercely, "you're a Super Saiyan now, one of the strongest warrior's in the universe! I'm only a human! Surely you're stronger than I am! Give me your best!"

Pan leaps back and brings her hands to her right side, an orb of energy forming in them. "Kamehame...."

'Jacob' holds his hands in place just in front of his waist, silver spheres of energy forming within. "Shirubaa Bufu...." He then claps his palms against one another and brings his hands to his right side, finishing powering his attack up like the Kamehameha.

Gohan stiffens. He recognized that attack! But only one person knew it. And he was long gone. It couldn't be him, could it?

"HA!" Pan screams as she unleashes her Kamehameha, every bit of her power pushed into it. 'Jacob' merely smirks.

"KIJUTSU!" 'Jacob' unleashes his attack. The two energy waves slam into each other and seem to be even for a moment before 'Jacob's' Shirubaa Bufu Kijutsu pushes Pan's Kamehameha back rapidly until only the base of her Kamehameha is pushing back against his attack. Then that too gives way. 'Jacob' redirects his attack, letting the shockwave knock Pan back into the arena wall as he sends his Shirubaa Bufu Kijutsu up into the air.

"And Jacob is the winner via ring out!" the MC declares, "Pan put up a valiant fight but she just wasn't a match for the older fighter Jacob! But let's give her a hand for putting up such a spectacular performance!"

The crowd cheers Pan as she slips out of Super Saiyan. She bows to the crowd and walks sullenly back to her father.

"I'm sorry I lost daddy," she sniffles.

"Hey, its okay," Gohan says, kneeling down to hug his daughter, "you did great! You even transformed into a Super Saiyan! I'm proud of you Pan."

"She is the first female Super Saiyan," Vegeta says, "and she's only beginning to tap into her power."

Pan smiles sheepishly.

"Good job kiddo," 'Jacob' says as he walks back into the waiting area, his cloak back on, hiding his features, "you put up quite a fight."

"Thank you sir," Pan says.

"None of that 'sir' nonsense!" 'Jacob' orders, "I'm not that old!"

That statement causes 'Big Z' and 'Mirin' to bust out laughing. 'Jacob' silences them both with a glare.

"Anyway, I must congratulate you on being the first ever female Super Saiyan," 'Jacob' says, holding out his hand, "and one of the youngest Super Saiyans ever."

Pan takes 'Jacob's' hand and shakes it as she blushes at the praise. She was always praised by her friends and family, but to have a stranger praise her was something new.

"I hope you're proud of her," 'Jacob' says to Gohan.

"I am," Gohan says, "very proud. But did you have to be so rough?"

"If I hadn't been, she'd fall short of her potential," 'Jacob' replies, "wasn't you own training like that with Piccolo? Rough and hardcore, no breaks and no going easy? That is how the best warrior's are trained. Your father, Piccolo, Vegeta, yourself. You were all trained harshly. My companions and I were trained similarly, though some had a harsher life than others."

With that, 'Jacob' returns to his two companions and Uub as the MC calls for 'Big Z' and Grendel to step into the ring. The large Demon steps forward followed by his slightly smaller opponent.

"Next up we have Grendel versus 'Big Z'!" the MC says. Grendel reaches up and throws his cloak off to reveal himself.

He was extremely built, surpassing even a Super Saiyan 3 in build. His skin was navy blue, with ridges circling his forehead like a crown. He had a pair of horns on his head like Dabura had once had. His ears were like Dabura's had been as well, only not as large. He was wearing a pair of black gi pants tucked into black combat boots. A set of crimson bands adorned his wrists.

'Big Z' does the same, tossing his cloak outside of the ring. He had thick black hair that went down to his waist. He wore a short vest that slightly resembled the vest worn by those who were a result of a Fusion Dance, but it was red with simple blue trim instead of black with a fluffy yellow trim. He wore dark blue gi pants as well, tucked into navy blue combat boots.

"So, you're gonna face me all out, are you?" Grendel sneers.

"I'm going to crush you," 'Big Z' says seriously, "I will defeat you Demon and send you to the bowels of Hell!"

"Bring it on," Grendel sneers as the gong sounds for the match to begin.

'Big Z' immediately releases all of his inner barriers, letting his full power come to him, completely unhindered. He blocks Grendel's charging punch, spinning around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the Demon's head. Grendel is knocked back slightly. He grins at 'Big Z'.

"So, you're not as weak as you seem," Grendel chuckles, "I guess I'll have to unleash more of my power then!"

'Big Z' charges Grendel, determined to not let the Demon summon up more of his power, but Grendel disappears and slams his fist into 'Big Z's' face, sending him crashing along the ring floor. A hideous black aura begins to form around Grendel as he summons up more of his power, drawing on a little more two-thirds of his max. His power level was far higher than that of any of the Z Warrior's, and they knew it. Grendel grins maliciously at 'Big Z'.

'Damn!' 'Big Z' thinks, 'his power level is higher than I thought it would be. I can't match it. But I am gonna wear him down.'

With that thought, 'Big Z' launches himself at Grendel, unleashing a furious combination of punches and kicks.

"Is he crazy?!" Goten gapes, "surely he can feel how powerful, how evil Grendel is!"

"He can, but he has another purpose in mind," 'Jacob' says, "he plans to wear Grendel down for me as best he can. A futile effort, Grendel still isn't fighting at full power. He is at about two-thirds, so he's not doing too bad."

"That's only two-thirds of Grendel's power?!" Gohan gapes, "just how strong is he? And how strong is Big Z?"

"Big Z is fighting at his max, which will be revealed momentarily," 'Jacob' replies calmly, "as for Grendel's full power, he's a little more than half as strong as Kid Buu was. Or you once were, Gohan. Too bad you've lost all that power."

"And how would you know that?" Gohan demands.

"It's my business to know things," 'Jacob' replies, "by the end of the day, I know that Grendel, son of Dabura, and the King of Demons, will be dead, rotting away in Hell with his father, ending the Royal Demon Bloodline."

"How can you be so sure?" Trunks asks, "look at how powerful he is, and you say he's only touching two-thirds of his power? It'd take all of us combined to defeat him!"

"Gohan and I could Fuse," Goku suggests, "we could take him out then."

"No good," 'Jacob' replies, "he can force a Fusion Dance to dissolve. Just let Big Z and myself handle him. We know what we're doing."

"You may think you do, but no one can just 'handle' a Demon, especially one as powerful as Grendel!" Shin declares.

"Just watch," 'Mirin' says, "Big Z can handle himself."

'Big Z' was trying every trick he knew against Grendel, but nothing worked. The large Demon was just too powerful for him as the Demon summoned up three-fourths of his full power. With a simple backhand Grendel sends 'Big Z' flying across the ring. Grendel meets him there and slams his opponent into the ring floor. Grendel proceeds to pound on 'Big Z' while he's down, creating cracks throughout the entire ring as a crater slowly forms from the force of the beating. Grendel grabs 'Big Z' by the head with one hand and lifts him up before jumping into the air and slamming him down into the ring. Grendel stands up and glares at the MC.

"Begin counting," he orders. The MC does so as Grendel already starts walking to the edge of the ring.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...," the MC begins. 'Big Z' grumbles as he tries to get to his feet. His power level had dropped to its lowest level, but he could still fight. He had barely made Grendel expend any energy, but he had given 'Jacob' an idea of how powerful he was, and Grendel would not be able to make it past 'Jacob'. He didn't before, and he wouldn't now. But 'Big Z' was still in this fight, even if it killed him. He would return before long. But for now, he had to make Grendel reveal as much of his power as he could so 'Jacob' could estimate it and know what to expect.

'Big Z' gets to his feet right as the MC is calling out "10!", but he makes it up before he finishes. 'Big Z' raises his right hand and clasps his left hand to his right forearm, charging up his mightiest attack.

"Bakurikimaha!" 'Big Z' roars, launching his attack. A golden yellow energy wave erupts from his hand, careening towards Grendel. Grendel snarls and backhands the energy wave. Everything seems to stand still for a few moments, but then 'Big Z's' attack continues up into the air, the only damage it managed was to make Grendel's arm a little numb. 'Big Z' lets out a sigh and collapses. A ten count later and Grendel is declared the winner. 'Mirin' rushes out to the ring and helps 'Big Z' to his feet to carry him back to the waiting area.

"You're friend is surprisingly strong," Grendel tells 'Mirin'.

"You just wait," 'Mirin' promises, "you'll get yours, Grendel."

Grendel sneers. "I don't see how, unless you plan to face me in the Finals!"

"Oh, you won't even make it to the Finals," 'Mirin' replies, "Jacob will annihilate you in your next fight. Today is your last day alive, Demon. I hope you have enjoyed it."

Grendel laughs. "We shall see, little man! We shall see."

'Mirin' helps 'Big Z' back to the waiting area where he and 'Jacob' put him on a bench.

"He banged you up good," 'Jacob' chuckles as he examines his friend, wincing at the damage, "you're lucky you don't have any head trauma. Though with you, there's no telling if there's any damage to be done."

"Hardy har har," 'Big Z' says wryly, "you humans are so strange at times."

"That we are my oversized friend, but at least we aren't boring like the Nameks," 'Jacob' chuckles, "or the Kai's. Well, some Kai's."

"You're not human?" Uub asks 'Big Z', "but you look so much like us."

"I'm in disguise," 'Big Z' replies, knowing that Piccolo was watching, "neither Mirin or I are human. We'll tell you what we are later, when _someone_ isn't listening in on our conversation like an overly nosey Namek."

Piccolo started. Who were these people?!

"Gohan and Goku are up next," 'Big Z' says, "who do you want to face in the next round Mirin?"

"Hmm, dunno," 'Mirin' says, "I'd be happy to have a good friendly spar with either of them. The atmosphere will be light-hearted with Grendel's death."

"True, true," 'Big Z' agrees.

"How can they know so much?" Goten gripes, "its just not possible!"

"I want to know how that Big Z got so strong," Vegeta grumbles.

"They're all that strong," Piccolo says, "but apparently that Jacob is the strongest. Mirin and Big Z aren't even human. Vegeta, are there any other species that you know of that are human in appearance?"

"A handful," Vegeta replies, "most of them have the same physical limitations as humans. A few others can't survive long in Earth's atmosphere. Most of the rest can't handle Earth's gravity. The last are the Saiyans."

"And they can't be Androids, we can feel their ki," Goku adds.

"None of them have any sort of mechanical device enhancing their bodies or their power," Shin states, "I can feel barriers within Big Z that were keeping us from feeling his full power. I assume that they are broken since he was beaten."

"Or maybe he just has no need of it anymore since he's been beaten down so much that his power level is exactly what he is now showing," 'Jacob' says, interrupting them.

"What are you doing here?" Piccolo demands.

"Easy, Piccolo," 'Jacob' chuckles, "be a good little Namek and stand down. You wouldn't want to make the mistake of attacking me."

"Who are you people?" Goku asks.

"You'll find out soon enough Goku," 'Jacob' answers, "in the meantime, let us take care of Grendel. Enjoy yourself in your fight against your son. Give it your best, because I either expect to see you, Gohan, or Mirin in the Finals."

"That's if you can beat Grendel," Vegeta says, "if your friend Big Z could not defeat him and he was as powerful as a level three Super Saiyan, how can you defeat him?"

"I won't defeat him," 'Jacob' replies simply, "I'm going to kill him."

"You'll be disqualified!" Gohan exclaims.

"Not if everything goes according to plan," 'Jacob' says, "I've thought long and hard about this and there are loopholes that I plan to take advantage of. But you just enjoy yourselves and don't worry about the big bad Demon."

"You are a fool," Shin says, "a fool if you think you can slay a Demon of Grendel's power! I don't care how powerful you think you are!"

'So you say, East Supreme Kai,' 'Jacob' says within Shin's mind as he turns and walks away, leaving behind a shocked Supreme Kai and a group of puzzled Z Warrior's.

"Okay, its time for the third match of the Quarter Finals!" the MC declares, "this match is one that I personally have been looking forward to. It's a father/son match between two incredible martial artists, Son Goku and Son Gohan!"

Goku and Gohan both head out to the ring, wearing nearly-identical gi's.

"Goku is perhaps the most distinguished martial artist in history, even more so than his legendary teacher, the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi!" the MC begins, "he first competed at the tender age of twelve, earning him at that time the distinction of being the youngest competitor ever in the Quarter Finals of the Tenkaichi Budoukai. That distinction is now held by his own granddaughter, Pan, but he is also the youngest ever Finalist in the tournament. He has made it to the Finals of every Tenkaichi Budoukai he has competed in and won the last two. In his first Finals match against the great Jackie Chun, it came down to a double knock out, with Jackie Chun only winning by slightly greater stamina, despite his age. In the second Tenkaichi Budoukai he competed in, he made it to the Finals and faced the top student of the Crane Master, the rival of the Turtle Hermit. That match was another incredible match, resulting in the ring being destroyed and Tien Shinhan only winning by a fluke. When those two faced one another in the next tournament, it was almost completely one-sided in Goku's favor."

"Man, this guy is a real fan of Goku's," Tien chuckles.

"What do you expect?" Master Roshi asks, "Goku is a great fighter, one of the best ever. He and Gohan are the two strongest beings in the universe, even among the inhabitants of the Grand Kai's planet. And he's made such a showing at these tournaments that its easy to get behind him."

"He is the favorite to win," Bulma remarks, "I just looked at some of the online betting and it looks like people are seeing this fight as the one deciding who will win the entire tournament."

"It may very well be," Master Roshi says, "if that big guy, Grendel, wasn't in the tournament as well. His power is evil, more evil than anything I have felt in ten years. It feels cold, brutal, heartless. It feels even more evil than Piccolo Daimou was."

"Yeah, and his power level exceeded either Gohan or Goku's," Tien adds, "I hope this Jacob guy can handle himself against him."

"In his third tournament appearance, Goku faced Majunior, the son of the evil Piccolo Daimou, who Goku had killed to keep him from conquering the earth and enslaving us all," the MC continues, "I have yet to see a match that equals theirs in brutality and fierceness. In Goku's last tournament appearance, ten years ago, he faced his oldest son, Gohan, in what can only be described as a classic match. Neither one of them held back, and it has gone down in the records as one of the greatest matches ever. Now they're back for a rematch, and they could only have gotten better over the years."

"You know dad, he seemed a bit biased towards you," Gohan says to his father.

"Yeah, but he gave you a great introduction last round," Goku replies, "besides, he always was excitable."

Goku and Gohan step into the ring and bow to one another before shifting into fighting stances.

"And begin!" the MC declares as the gong sounds. Gohan and Goku both dash at one another, quickly engaging in a vicious combination of punches and kicks, slowly rising into the air as they punch, kick, chop, and block one another's attacks, trying to gain an early advantage.

The two fight back and forth across the ring, trying to one-up the other before bursting into Super Saiyan, their fighting becoming even more intense. Shockwaves shake the ring as their fists clash thunderously. The shockwaves intensify as the two Super Saiyans clash, using every trick they knew.

"Masenko-ha!" Gohan fires his own personal ki blast at his father, who knocks it aside with a single fist, sending it into the ring and blowing up a part of it. Gohan rockets up into the air, gaining considerable height above the ring before transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. Goku Ascends as well as uses the Instant Transmission to get to Gohan's altitude. He attacks his son from behind, but Gohan senses it coming and whirls around and punches his father square in the gut before the two of them begin fighting in earnest. Father and son duke it out in one of the most intense battles Earth has seen in years.

Goku tries to use the Instant Transmission once again to gain the advantage, but Gohan is long used to his father's favored technique. Goku is caught with a kick to the jaw upon reappearing that is quickly followed by a knee to the gut. Gohan then grabs Goku's shoulders and rams his knee into Goku's chest. Goku doubles over, but comes back with a powerful uppercut that knocks Gohan back.

"I know this isn't the best you got, Gohan!" Goku says as he grabs his son's arm and swings him around, throwing him towards the ground. Gohan recovers, rocketing up and body checking his father. The two trade blows, this time slowly lowering themselves to the ring, their fighting growing more and more intense as they reach the ground.

The moment their feet touch the ring floor, a blinding golden flash erupts from their bodies, blinding nearly everyone in the stadium. When the light fades, both Gohan and Goku have waist length golden blonde hair. They have transformed into the highest level of power they can currently attain: Super Saiyan 3. They attack one another viciously, but they are far too equal in power and skill, despite the fact that Gohan has barely trained in ten years. He hasn't kept the strenuous training schedule that the rest of Earth's Saiyans have, but he has kept his skill level from dropping, even if he hasn't trained enough to keep the Mystic Upgrade intact.

The match goes on, minutes ticking away as father and son fight to the best of their ability, yet neither one gaining any sort of advantage. Blow after blow, technique after technique, Goku and Gohan go through practically their entire repertoire of moves, determined to give the other their absolute best.

"Masenko-ha!" Gohan throws a Masenko point blank at Goku, but Goku uses a ki blast of his own. The Masenko-ha, while Gohan's second most powerful attack, is not much more than a strong mid-level ki blast and is easily deflected by Goku's own blast. But Gohan uses the distraction of his blast to move away from Goku and begin powering up to his max. Goku moves to the other side of the ring and does the same, the two Super Saiyan 3's mimicking one another's movements.

"Kamehame..." Goku begins, moving his hands to his right side.

"Kamehame..." Gohan begins, doing the same as his father. The both of them, by silent agreement, have decided to finish this fight with a Kamehameha showdown.

"This is the end of the fight, isn't it?" 'Big Z' asks 'Jacob'.

"Apparently so," 'Jacob' says, "it has been most interesting. Gohan has slacked off though. He used to be much, much stronger than this. Guess peace does that to you if you're not really serious about fighting."

"But Daddy is the strongest in the universe!" little Pan objects, "well, maybe Grandpa Goku is stronger."

"They're fairly equal, kiddo," 'Jacob' tells Pan, "but your Daddy used to be far more powerful. I guess he's slacked off. Oh well, it was expected, and he's still fairly strong. The potential is still there."

"HA!" Goku launches his Kamehameha, the blue-white beam of ki moving fast for Gohan.

"HA!" Gohan launches his own Kamehameha, the thunderous blue-white ki beam slamming into his father's Kamehameha. The two mighty ki waves push against one another, the high level of power keeping their contact with one another from exploding on impact.

Gohan and Goku both push as much power as they can into their attacks, determined to win, but more importantly they wanted to be sure who was stronger. Gohan had eclipsed his father during the Cell Games, and he had done it again when the Mystic Force had been unlocked within him ten years ago, but now they were both just Super Saiyan 3's. Gohan's Mystic Force had gone back into dormancy since he hadn't trained hard enough to continually control it, so it had gone back into it's dormant state, only giving him occasional spurts of power every so often.

Right now was one of those times. Gohan could feel energy fill him, taking him to a higher level of power. His father was even using the Super Kaioh-ken Attack to boost his power, but Gohan's own power was still going higher as some strength from his Mystic Force filled him. Some streaks of black appear in his waist length golden blonde hair, appearing and disappearing all over his thick mane of hair as his power level skyrockets.

"Damn, I don't believe it!" 'Jacob' swears.

"Is that what I think it is?" 'Big Z' asks.

"He can still tap into it, somewhat," 'Jacob' says, "unbelievable. This is a surprise."

"Could he beat Grendel?" 'Big Z' asks.

"You fought him," 'Jacob' replies, "do you think he could, even with this power boost?"

"No, I don't," 'Big Z' says, "he could hurt him, but not beat him. If he could bring all of the Mystic Force out, we could just let Gohan handle him. He could take Grendel take without breaking a sweat then."

"You humans are so delusional," Grendel chortles, "I'll admit that this Gohan is very strong, and would prove to be an amusing challenge, but he could not defeat me. And neither can you, human."

'Jacob' just laughs. "We'll see, son of Dabura, son of Demos, son of Necrosius, son of Deraka, son of the Great Demon Zophar1."

Grendel shivers at the naming of his lineage, as does Shin. Few knew of the Demon World these days, and only the Kai's knew the lineage of the Demon Royalty. This human had just named his entire lineage, from the very first Demon King to his father. How had this human come across that information? And if he knew that his lineage, then he knew exactly how powerful Grendel himself was. And yet he was unafraid. Who was he?!

Shin, meanwhile, is in a state of shock the likes of which he hadn't been since Majin Buu had absorbed the Dai Kaio. This 'Jacob' knew Grendel's bloodline, the Royal Demon bloodline and even knew of the Great Demon Zophar, who had been sealed away in Limbo for all eternity by the first Dai Kaio. Zophar's power was still unequaled, even by Gohan and Kid Buu after all this time. Only the first Dai Kaio and the first generation of the four Supreme Kai's had been able to even seal away Zophar's power. Something was not right.

Gohan's Kamehameha slowly begins to push back Goku's forcing Goku to take a step back as his attack is shoved back at him. He holds himself firm and tries to push his attack right back at Gohan, but he can't, Gohan's Kamehameha is too strong. Through the brilliant light he couldn't see what was happening with Gohan's hair, but he could feel that Gohan's power level was much higher than it should be. Normally, Gohan as a Super Saiyan 3 was as powerful as his father was as a Super Saiyan 3, but now he was as strong as Goku was when using the Super Kaioh-ken Attack with Super Saiyan 3! Unfortunately, the level of their attacks was just too high for Goku to divert any attention to use the Super Kaioh-ken Attack, or even the Instant Transmission to dodge! He fights back valiantly, but Gohan's Kamehameha and overtakes his own, engulfing Goku. Gohan just manages to pulls his attack back enough to keep it from killing his father, but not enough for it to keep from slamming Goku into the arena wall.

The crowd is silent for a moment as they take in what they just saw. Gohan was standing in the ring, his aura crackling around him filled with more power than he had felt in seven years while his father was struggling to get back to his feet, having dropped out of Super Saiyan completely. Goku stands wearily to look proudly at his son. They had fought on an even stance, in front of a crowd, and Gohan had won. The son had surpassed the father once again, but this time for the world to see. Goku floats up into the air and lands in front of Gohan. He smiles as the MC finally declares Gohan the winner.

Goku looks into Gohan's eyes and holds out his hand. When Gohan takes it, Goku pulls him into a tight embrace. The crowd cheers even louder as father and son hug.

"I'm proud of you son," Goku whispers into Gohan's ear, "I know I always say it, but I really mean it. You've made me proud Gohan. I know you don't like to fight, and that you prefer not to fight in tournaments like this, but I'm glad you did, if only so we could have a real match instead of just a sparring session."

"Thanks dad," Gohan chokes out as he returns to normal, "I'm gonna do my best to win, for you."

Father and son walk back to the waiting area, an arm slung over one another's shoulders.

"Great match dad, bro!" Goten cheers as Pan launches herself into her father's arms.

"You did great daddy!" Pan cheers as she hugs her father.

"Thanks Panny," Gohan smiles, "we both did our best. I may have won today, but dad could win tomorrow."

"That was well fought Gohan," Piccolo says, "you've done everyone who has taught you how to fight proud."

"Thanks Piccolo," Gohan says. He had always seen Piccolo as an uncle, and Goten and Pan saw him the same way. He was family, just as much as Bulma and Krillin and their families were.

"Very good job, Gohan," 'Jacob' says, "I am impressed."

"Yeah, great fight," 'Mirin' agrees, "I look forward to facing you in the next round."

"Who says you'll make it past me?" Trunks asks. The MC calls out for 'Mirin' and Trunks to step into the ring for their match.

"Just wait, kid," 'Mirin' says as he heads for the ring, "you won't even know what hit you, though in a bit you will know who hit you."

"Let's go get a better view, Big Z," 'Jacob' suggests, "Uub, you stay here. You're safe with these people. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay sir," Uub says. 'Jacob' lays a hand on 'Big Z's' shoulder and they vanish.

"Wasn't that the Instant Transmission dad?" Gohan asks.

Goku nods. "Jacob has been to Yardrat."

Shin nods in agreement, the wheels turning in his head. Something was up, and he was beginning to see what it was. But one important piece of information was eluding him. He just didn't know what it was.

"Are you ready for a real fight, Trunks?" 'Mirin' asks. Trunks nods. The gong sounds, signaling the beginning of the match.

"Go ahead and give it your all, Trunks," 'Mirin' says, "but I promise you, it won't make a bit of difference."

Trunks powers up to his maximum non-Super Saiyan strength and leaps at 'Mirin' throwing a barrage of punches at his slightly taller opponent. 'Mirin' easily dodges each and every attack, as if anticipating the way the young demi-Saiyan fought. 'Mirin' grabs Trunks by the shoulders and rams his knee into the demi-Saiyan's gut. He then tosses Trunks back, sending him sprawling over the ring floor. Trunks picks himself up slowly, gasping for air.

"Is that your best?" 'Mirin' asks, "pathetic. Are you sure your father taught you how to fight properly? I know he is an excellent teacher if you even just mimic what he does. Perhaps your just pathetic."

Trunks growls and throws himself at 'Mirin' once again, but 'Mirin' sidesteps and rams his knee once again into Trunks' gut, following up with an elbow to the back of the head that slams Trunks to the ground. Trunks tries to recover by sweeping 'Mirin' off his feet, but the cloaked fighter jumps over the demi-Saiyan, spins mid-air, and lands knee-first into Trunks' side. He gets back up and tilts his head down to look at his opponent.

"Get up!" 'Mirin' snarls, "I know Vegeta trained you better than that! If this is the best you can do, then stop wasting my time!"

"That's it!" Trunks snarls as he jumps back to his feet, "enough trash talk! I'm taking you down right now!"

Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and lunges at 'Mirin'. 'Mirin', taken by surprise, is pummeled hard in the stomach by a barrage of fists before Trunks grabs his arm and throws him over his shoulder, slamming the cloaked fighter into the stone slabs of the ring, cracking many of them on impact. Trunks prepares to slam his heel down on his opponent, but 'Mirin' disappears. Trunks immediately turns around to face him, prepared to attack, but doesn't. 'Mirin' was merely standing there, the hood of his cloak down to reveal his head. His hair was covered by a bandanna, and something about his face was familiar to Trunks, but he couldn't place it.

'Mirin' focuses within himself, letting go of every barrier 'Jacob' had placed within him. His power level, before all but unnoticed by the Z Warrior's, seems to flare into existence.

"You know, that's a pretty neat trick you got there," 'Mirin' says, "mind if I take it for a spin?"

With that, 'Mirin' gets into a stance and begins powering up. His aura begins to tinge with golden-yellow as his power level makes a drastic jump. His bandanna flies off, revealing spiky golden-yellow hair that, if it weren't sticking up, would go almost to his shoulders. Blue-green eyes fix themselves on Trunks. 'Mirin' was wearing a black muscle shirt and blue-gray pants tucked into yellow and black boots. But what was more shocking was that he looked virtually identical to Trunks, if just a bit more built.

"It can't be!" Goku and the other Z Warriors gasp, "it's Mirai Trunks!"

"Surprised to see me?" Mirai Trunks asks as Trunks stares at him in utter astonishment, "I'm sure you are. You never thought you'd meet me face to face. But you do know my face. After all, you see it whenever you look in a mirror. Well Trunks, are you gonna continue this fight, or should I end it for you?"

Trunks' eyes narrow. He had always looked up to his Mirai self, after all he had done, but right now he was getting on his nerves! Trunks fires off a ki blast, but Mirai Trunks just laughs and grabs it, crushing it in his hand, sending out sparks of energy all over him.

"Come on, give it your all!" Mirai Trunks says, "lets see which of us is stronger!"

Trunks launches himself at his Mirai counterpart, throwing everything he could at him, but Mirai Trunks was much stronger and much faster than Trunks was. With a simple twist of his body he rams his heel into Trunks' gut, knocking the air out of him. Another twist of the body and he delivers a spinning kick to Trunks' jaw, sending the younger demi-Saiyan skidding along the ring floor. Trunks gets back up and powers up to his max.

"Okay, its on now," Trunks growls as he leaps at Mirai Trunks. This time Mirai Trunks meets his attack head-on, the two of them exchanging punches and kicks as they begin to rise up into the air and flit about the arena, fighting furiously.

The two demi-Saiyans trade blows, both of them at fairly competent levels of skill and power, but Mirai Trunks still obviously had his younger counterpart completely outclassed in both areas. Trunks continues to try every trick he could think of, but his Mirai self had him continually outclassed.

"So this is the best you got?" Mirai Trunks smirks.

"Shut up!" Trunks snaps, "shut up and fight!"

"With pleasure," Mirai Trunks says, grabbing Trunks' right arm and using it for leverage to slam the younger demi-Saiyan into the ring floor. He keeps hold of Trunks' arm and them flings him up into the air. Mirai Trunks raises his right arm, palm out, and charges up a ki blast and fires, the searing energy slamming right into Trunks' back. The blast carries Trunks higher into the air before dissipating.

Trunks rights himself as he begins to fall. He stares down at his Mirai self. He was strong. Trunks knew he was almost completely outclassed, but he wouldn't give up. He may not win, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. He brings his hands to his right side, purplish ki forming between his palms in a ball.

Mirai Trunks smirks. He knew what attack his younger counterpart was preparing. Mirai Trunks performs the motions for his Burning Attack. While not as powerful as his Burning Buster or Final Buster, he could sustain it longer. And he had a few more edges over Trunks as well.

"Gallic Gun!" Trunks calls out as he brings his hands forward, firing the purple wave of ki. His father had developed the Gallic Gun to counter Goku's Kamehameha when he had first arrived on Earth twenty-one years ago. The attack, while not as powerful as the Kamehameha, was able to be sustained for longer periods of time.

"Burning Attack!" Mirai Trunks calls out, sending his own ki beam to meet Trunks'. The two beams clash, but Mirai Trunks' attack is slowly pushed back.

'I knew it,' Trunks thinks, 'he doesn't have any high level ki attacks like this one. I just may have a chance, if I can knock him out of the ring with this attack. I just need a little luck.'

'So he thinks he can beat me like this, does he,' Mirai Trunks smirks, 'well, he's in for a big surprise.'

With that, Mirai Trunks' aura begins to swirl around him. Lightning bolts begin to arc around his body as his hair spikes up even more as he Ascends. A bulge of energy gathers at his hands before traveling along the beam of his Burning Attack and slamming into Trunks' Gallic Gun. The beam pushes Trunks' back until only the base of Trunks' Gallic Gun remains. With a grin, Mirai Trunks pushes onwards and his attack engulfs his younger self. He then redirects his beam away from his younger self, leaving behind an exhausted Trunks. He had used up all of his energy in a last ditch ki shield to protect himself. He floats down to the ring shakily as he drops out of Super Saiyan.

Trunks sighs. He had given it his all. He turns to face the MC. "I surrender. He's too much for me."

"And Trunks has surrendered!" the MC declares, "after a well-fought match, he surrenders."

"Good match," Mirai Trunks says, powering down to the normal Super Saiyan level. No sense in raising unneeded questions.

"Yeah, but I lost," Trunks says glumly.

"Yeah, but you gave a good fight," Mirai Trunks replies, "its just that I've reached levels beyond yours. No shame in losing to a stronger opponent. _Especially_ is that opponent is yourself."

Trunks and Mirai Trunks head back to the waiting area. "So why are you back?" Trunks asks.

"We felt like it," Mirai Trunks replies, "the whole remaining families of the Z Warriors came back with me. We recently had some big trouble a little over a year ago."

"What kind of trouble?" Goku asks, "need any help?"

"No, we don't," Mirai Trunks replies, "we were able to defeat Majin Buu, though it was a very near thing."

"I should have known that Babidi would arrive in your timeline as well," Gohan says, "how did you defeat him?"

"Jacob and Big Z helped out, though Big Z dealt the finishing blow," Mirai Trunks replies, "we had quite the adventure."

"How well do you know those two, Trunks?" Piccolo asks.

"As well as can be expected, really," Mirai Trunks replies, "I spent two years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with them, and then they were around for another year. Jacob actually took up the mantle of Earth's Guardian until we were able to get the Fusion he was part of to split."

"Jacob is supposed to be pretty powerful, isn't he?" Piccolo asks.

"He was the difference maker in the end," Mirai Trunks says, "he's the one that helped me push myself into a Super Saiyan 2. He helped Big Z every step of the way in achieving his full power level. He's helped set things up so that my Earth will be protected forever."

"How so?" Gohan asks.

"He went to Namek and wished my Gohan back," Mirai Trunks replies, "we'll explain more later. Looks like Jacob is ready t put his plan in action."

The Z Warriors look to see 'Jacob' talking to the MC. The MC looked positively spooked. He and 'Jacob' went to talk with the judges.

"I wonder what that is about?" Goku wonders.

"Knowing Jacob, its gonna be something unexpected," Mirai Trunks says grimly, "he never does anything the way you would expect him to. He beat me within an inch of my life in an attempt to get me to become an Ascendant Super Saiyan. And you saw what he did to bring out Pan and Uub's potential."

"Who exactly is he?" Gohan asks, "he seems familiar."

"All will be revealed, Gohan," Mirai Trunks replies, "just wait until the next match and everything will be revealed."

"Was Jacob serious when he said that he would kill Grendel?" Gohan asks. Mirai Trunks glances around, looking for Grendel. The Demon was already waiting by the ring after having had a brief conversation with 'Jacob' and the MC.

"He did it in my timeline, and Grendel had his power boosted by Babidi at the time," Mirai Trunks says, "if anyone can kill Grendel, its him. If nothing else, he'll wear him down so that either Gohan or I can take him out. But I don't expect him to live past his next match."

"But how can he kill Grendel and not get disqualified?" Goku asks.

"He mentioned a loophole," Mirai Trunks says, "there's probably something in the rules that will allow it. How long has this tournament been around, anyway?"

"Well, this is the 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai, and its held once every three to five years," Gohan says, "I'm guessing that its been around for about one hundred and thirty years. I know Master Roshi won the first couple of tournaments, and won a few a few decades later after mastering the Kamehameha Wave. And he did win again under the name of Jackie Chun in the 21st Tenkaichi Budoukai. But the origins of this tournament are ancient, dating back over seven thousand years."

"Ah," Mirai Trunks says, "yeah, there's a loophole somewhere that he's about to exploit."

"Are you sure?" Goten asks, "maybe he'll just kill Grendel and let himself be disqualified."

"No, he's not the type to do that if there's a loophole he can use," Mirai Trunks says, "he's the most honorable man you can ever meet, but he knows how to bog things down in technicalities. He won't break any rules, but he knows how to bend them to the breaking point."

The Z Warriors and Mirai Trunks talk for a while longer until 'Jacob' returns.

"Everything is ready," 'Jacob' tells Mirai Trunks, "I've talked to the MC and he said that with the way he feels the next match is gonna be, he'll have a fifteen minute recess to clean up the ring and dispose of the corpse."

"Are you really gonna kill that scary man?" Pan asks.

"That is no man," 'Jacob' says, his voice low and menacingly cold, "he is a Demon. The lowest form of life in existence. He lives to kill. He enjoys in every debase thing you can do. With his death, the universe should be at peace from the Demon World for at least a millennia, probably longer since it will be a long time before any of the Demons would be strong enough to challenge the Kai's."

"May I have your attention please!" the MC calls out, "would all parents please take their children from the arena? People with delicate stomachs and heart problems should leave as well."

The MC visibly sighs and takes a deep breath after waiting a few minutes for those he had asked to exit to leave. "The Tenkaichi Budoukai is a relatively new tournament, only one hundred and thirty-five years old. It has a proud tradition of fighters competing, from the legendary competitors of today such as Son Goku, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Hercule Satan, to the great champions of old, such as Jackie Chun, King Choppa, and the legendary Master Roshi. But it is part of a much older tradition, the Kumite. 2 The Kumite was an ancient fighting competition with few rules. In fact, there were none as long as you did nothing to endanger the audience. Even killing was allowed. When the Tenkaichi Budoukai was established, many of the old rules were set aside for more sportsmanlike rules, the same rules that we use today. However, the old rules were not abolished. They can be brought back if both competitors agree and have knowledge of them. These rules are as follows: Rule 1. No weapons, other than those that are a natural extension of your body, are allowed. Rule 2. You win by either making your opponent submit, knocking them out, or, and this is why I asked many of you to leave the arena, by killing them. Beyond that, anything is legal."

A stunned hush settles over the crowd. This was unexpected.

"So he pulled it off after all," Mirai Trunks chuckles, "this will be fun to watch. His last fight with Grendel was done with blades. This time it will be with fists. Whoever wins this fight will be severely bruised afterwards."

"Jacob is a swordsman?" Shin asks, a suspicion dawning on him. He had vaguely recognized the attack 'Jacob' had used against Pan's Kamehameha Wave.

"Watch and see," Mirai Trunks replies.

"One of our competitors has approached myself and the judges for a Kumite match," the MC continues, "his opponent has agreed to the rules. Both have vowed that this match will in with a death. The first match of the Semi-Finals of the 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai will be Jacob versus Grendel, in the first Kumite match in one hundred and thirty-six years!"

'Jacob' and Grendel step into the ring. The bow stiffly to one another, then the MC, then the judges, then the crowd before settling into their fighting stances. 'Jacob's' was eerily similar to Goku's.

"At the sound of the gong, you may begin," the MC says, "good luck to you both."

The seconds seemed to tick by as the two combatants waited for the gong to sound, signaling the beginning of their match. This match would be unlike any other seen by the public. The Kumite had been viewed only by the elite of the world, bloodthirsty business entrepreneurs. Master Roshi had turned the Kumite into the Tenkaichi Budoukai with the help of other great fighters of the day because it would allow anyone to compete, not just those invited by the tournament committee.

When the gong finally sounded, all hell broke loose.

o

1 Zophar is the name of the villain from the fantastic video game Lunar 2: Eternal Blue. He is the epitome of evil, in truth the very essence of the evil that leads the heart of mankind astray from good. I thought it was a fitting name for the first Demon King, and an excellent name for a Great Demon.

2 I got Kumite from the Jean Claude van Damme movie "Bloodsport". I love that movie and watch it every chance I get. I apologize for differences between what I have here and the movie, which was based on a true story, believe it or not, but I needed some plot hole to enable them to have a fight to the death.

The only thing in this chapter that was unexpected, even to me, was Pan turning into a Super Saiyan. I dunno, it just turned out that way as I was writing it. I know she never reached that level on the show, but I think she was more than strong enough to reach it. She just didn't have enough Saiyan blood to reach it simply because of how strong her father was. My opinion on that: she was conceived before he lost the Mystic upgrade, so she didn't gain that ability simply through her father. Pan being a Super Saiyan will affect the sequel, but how much even I don't know just yet.

Oh, and there are a few differences from the Mirai timeline somewhere in this chapter. Kudos to anyone who figures any of them out!

A fair portion of the next chapter is already finished. I finished this at 3 am and decided to keep on writing. I got a good portion of the first Semi-Finals match done. I still haven't come up with a way to differentiate all of those from the Mirai timeline from their counterparts in normal conversation yet. I may end up using "Mirai" or "M." for it.

I have posted two new stories, though I don't know if they will interest any of you. One is a Sailor Moon fic titled "The Rising Dark", storyid 2069389/1/ and the other is an X-Men: Evolution fic titled "Destiny's Crucible", storyid 2069391/1/. I have been working on both of them for a while and if you are a fan of either show then I beg you to read them and tell me what you think.

Well, I hope you all review. I love hearing what people think of my stories, and this one is perhaps my best ever.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Bloodsport

Disclaimer: By now, you should know that I don't own DBZ, and are probably familiar with the characters that I do own, as well as the idea's for slight variations in other characters.

WARNING!! Graphic violence, and I do mean GRAPHIC, ahead. Read at your own risk. And not after a large meal.

Secret's are coming out! Though anyone who has been reading could tell what the secrets were. I made no real 'secret' of it, I just didn't want to purely give it all away so easily. Review comments at the end of the chapter.

Also, for some reason as I was writing this the song "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor from the movie "Rocky III" just kept running through my head.

"talking"

'thinking or outgoing telepathic conversation'

'_incoming telepathic conversation_'

ooo

Grendel was fairly sure that his opponent had no idea what he was getting himself into. He was sure that this 'Jacob' was just a simpleminded human with no idea how powerful that he, the King of Demons, really was. He was the son of Dabura, one of the mightiest Demon Kings ever! His grandfather was Demos, the second most feared Demon King to ever live! He was descended from Zophar, the only Demon to ever live with more power than all of the Supreme Kai's and the Dai Kaio combined! No other Demon King had been in a real position to challenge the Kai's except for his grandfather. Until now. Grendel knew that once he dealt with his enemies here on Earth, the rest of the universe would fall before his unstoppable might. It was only here on Earth that he had any challengers for his unstoppable battle prowess.

'Jacob' was observing Grendel, and knew that the Demon King was overconfident. The Demon didn't know that he was about to get into the most challenging fight of his entire life. 'Jacob' had placed special barriers on himself, 'Big Z', and Mirai Trunks to hide their true power, even though 'Big Z' and Mirai Trunks had been at their full strength the entire time, they received no energy drain from it. They just had to mentally force the barriers within themselves to release more of their power. Mirai Trunks' barriers had been dropped completely when he revealed himself. 'Big Z' had very little energy remaining so his barriers had been removed as well. He merely hid his own ki signal through one of the various techniques he knew.

He had asked for the Kumite because he couldn't risk Grendel escaping and wreaking havoc on the Earth before he was stopped. Luckily, the rules held. He had been prepared to use the Kumite if Dabura had entered the tournament the last time he competed. But he had not.

"Are you ready to face your greatest fear, Grendel?" 'Jacob' asks, "something that all of your kind fears? The very thing that helped end your father's life?"

"My father was slain by a Saiyan!" Grendel snarls, "you are obviously not a Saiyan!"

"No, I am not," 'Jacob' replies, "I am more dangerous to you than any Saiyan could ever be. I, Grendel, am a Warrior."

Grendel stiffens, then laughs. "That explains so much now! Come then, reveal to me your power, Warrior! Show me your strength before I crush you beneath my heel!"

A glowing golden radiance begins to emit from underneath 'Jacob's' cloak. His power level, once hidden, now blazes for all who could detect it to feel. Many of those likened it to Goku's, but Shin and Gohan instantly knew just who Grendel was facing.

"I don't believe it," Gohan murmurs, "he's back."

"They both are," Mirai Trunks says, "now watch."

The golden radiance explodes from 'Jacob' as his cloak is vaporized, revealing his face. He wore long white gi pants tucked that flowed loosely, but not so much as to impede movement. He wore a long open vest, much like what Gohan remembered the Namekian warrior Nail having worn. His hair was standing up, like a Super Saiyan's, but it was a brilliant silver color. His eyes, instead of the pupil-less blue-green of a Super Saiyan's were a deep sapphire blue, a blue that showed infinite compassion yet infinite resolve. The eyes of a true Warrior.

Grendel, taken aback by 'Jacob's' appearance, stutters. "wh-what... who are you, really?"

"Why, I am the greatest enemy your father ever knew, Grendel," 'Jacob' replies evenly, "did he ever tell you of the disciple of Kamin, the North Supreme Kai, that he sent to Limbo?"

"So you're him," Grendel says as he regains his composure, "you're Jesse. Very interesting. I will enjoy finishing my father's rivalry with you once and for all."

"Your father said the same thing," Jesse replies, "he did manage to kill me, but not even death could stop me from satisfying my honor. So I returned from the dead and helped Gohan kill him and Majin Buu. I have been away for a while, but now I'm back and you shall die, just like your father and grandfather did!"

"Do not boast to me, little man!" Grendel snarls, "you may be a Warrior, but you are still only human!"

"Oh, I am more than a mere Warrior, Grendel," Jesse replies, "I am a Super Warrior!"

Once again, Grendel freezes. He knew of the Super Warriors. His great-grandfather Necrosius had been slain by a Namekian Super Warrior thirty thousand years ago. That another Super Warrior had arisen was most unexpected. But Grendel was still confident that he could win. He was, after all, the King of Demons. Grendel powers up to his max, his blood red aura swirling around him.

"Then show me what you got, Warrior!" Grendel says as he charges Jesse. Jesse blocks Grendel's punch with his forearms, but the force of the blow sends him flying back into the arena wall. Jesse picks himself up just in time to see Grendel coming at him. Jesse vanishes using the Instant Transmission, appearing high above the ring.

"Geyser of Power!" Jesse yells as he uses his most powerful power-up technique. His golden yellow aura lightens and gains streaks of white, as does his hair.

Grendel turns and charges Jesse once again, but this time Jesse manages to hold his own against Grendel's blow.

"You'll have to do better than that, demon!" Jesse snarls as he backflips mid-air, his feet connecting with Grendel's jaw, knocking the big Demon back a bit.

"Kaioh-ken x20!" Jesse yells as he begins to deliver a barrage of punches into grendel's gut while his aura takes on a reddish tint.

"Where did he learn the Kaioh-ken?" Goku asks.

"From you," Mirai Trunks says, "rather, the you of my time. He knows every fighting technique you knew up to when you got back to Earth, plus what your counterpart learned in Otherworld."

"He must be very formidable indeed," Goku muses, eyes alight in curiosity. It is a light that Mirai Trunks easily recognizes. Goku wanted to have a sparring match with Jesse.

"Don't worry Goku, you'll get your chance," Mirai Trunks says, "Jesse is gonna kill Grendel and then he'll face either myself or Gohan in the Finals. After that, our day is free."

Jesse launches his attack on Grendel, unleashing a devastating combination of punches and kicks. He wasn't quite yet at his maximum power level, but he was very close. Unfortunately, even at his best he wasn't more powerful than Grendel was. He had tried to train as best he could, but he couldn't raise his power level enough to match the new Demon King. He fell short, but not by much. They were close enough for him to have a better than average chance, especially since he was a Super Warrior and a Kai Disciple.

Grendel finally manages to muster a defense, blocking and parrying Jesse's blows and throwing out some of his own, making the fight appear even. They trade blows, fighting all across the arena, pushing themselves to their limits.

But they weren't fighting at their limit. Jesse was till holding back. He needed to save that small bit of power he had left for a surprise attack, to hit Grendel when Grendel thought he had the advantage. Jesse ducks under one of Grendel's arms and punches right into the Demons armpit. A slight popping sound indicates that the arm is now dislocated, even if only a little.

Grendel floats back, staring at Jesse. "A tad ruthless, aren't you?"

"I'm a Super Warrior, you're a Demon," Jesse replies, "we're mortal enemies, so I don't hold back anything. Simple math, even for a Demon."

Grendel snarls and pops his arm back into place with a simple twist of his shoulder. Jesse arches his eyebrow.

"Ouch. Well, that'll come back to haunt you." With that, Jesse hurls a ki blast at Grendel, but the Demon merely forms a ki barrier, causing the blast to shatter helplessly against the shield. Grendel smirks and hurls his own purplish ki blast at Jesse, but the Super Warrior merely bats it aside effortlessly.

"Come on Grendel, we're far too powerful to fight like this," Jesse taunts, "you know, for a while I was sent to an alternate future where I fought you and your father."

Grendel tenses. Jesse smirks and continues. "I killed your father with one blow. And then I dueled you with swords to the death. Needless to say, I won that one. And I will win this fight and burn your carcass to ash."

Grendel's lip curls into a snarl before he launches himself at Jesse, attacking viciously.

"How did Jesse defeat Grendel before?" Piccolo asks Mirai Trunks.

"I take it Jesse's taunting him about the future?" Mirai Trunks asks. Piccolo nods. "He discovered the ultimate technique of the sword style he was once trained in."

"He has mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi Style?" Shin asks in awe.

"Yes, he has," Mirai Trunks replies, "though he did not discover the ultimate technique in the fight against Grendel. No, his counterpart of my timeline was taken over by Babidi. He was full of rage and hatred towards Dabura, and was shamed by his younger self showing up even stronger than he was. No one witnessed that battle, but I have seen some of their fights since then. Neither Zarvon or myself can follow them. No one can. Not Goku, not the Grand Kai, not the Shin of my timeline, no one. Only they can keep up with one another in speed."

"They must be incredibly fast," Shin comments.

"Sir, they have the full knowledge of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, plus every trick that Kamin taught them, what they learned in Limbo, and what Jesse learned from Goku, which he shared with his counterpart," Mirai Trunks says, "their speed is unmatched, and even Zarvon at his best is hard pressed to defeat them because of their speed and their tricks."

"Is Zarvon stronger than you?" Trunks asks.

"Kiddo, Zarvon is the one who eliminated Kid Buu," Mirai Trunks says, "he's more powerful than anything I've ever seen, almost as powerful as Jesse says he and Gohan were as Jehan."

"How could he achieve such power?" Shin gasps.

"Wait and see," Mirai Trunks says, "we'll tell you, eventually."

Jesse evades some of Grendel's attacks, but he has to block most of them. He couldn't fully utilize the speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style without a sword, so he felt off balance without one in his hands, moving at these speeds. A quick twist of the waist and he delivers a sharp kick to Grendel's side, his right leg whipping out like his sword in the Battou Jutsu. Another twist of the waist and he delivers a left kick to Grendel's side, compacting the Demon's kidney's. A roar of pain signifies his efforts. A turn of his body and Jesse performs a backflip, a ki-charged foot connecting with Grendel's jaw, knocking the Demon back as Jesse spins mid-air away from him.

"Precision strikes," Vegeta murmurs, "he's not wasting any power. He's dodging what is possible, but only if it would cost less than blocking. He's not wasting a single movement."

"Think about it," Mirai Trunks says, "he's a swordsman. One mistake in a sword fight can easily lead to death. He's learned to not waste any movement. He's the best among us. He's not as strong as Zarvon is at his best, but he can more than hold his own against Zarvon despite the fact that Zarvon is twice as strong as Jesse at his best."

"Why didn't Zarvon fight at his max against Grendel?" Gohan asks.

"Circumstances," Mirai Trunks replies, "there are certain circumstances that must be met for Zarvon to access his full power."

"Like what?" Gohan asks.

"A full moon," Mirai Trunks answers, "he needs a full moon for his full power to be unlocked."

"To become a Golden Oozaru," Vegeta guesses.

"Just wait till alter and we can tell you the full story," Mirai Trunks answers, "for now, just watch. Jesse is about to go all out. I can feel it."

Jesse ducks under Grendel's punch. 'It's time.'

Jesse's aura intensifies as he adds the power of the Powaaanpu x5 to himself, his power level going to its max. He pivots mid-air and slams his foot into Grendel's gut, followed by a front flip that connects his heel to Grendel's jaw. His foot then lashes out again, catching Grendel in the throat. Grendel staggers back, clutching his throat. Jesse doesn't let up, dashing in and delivering a vicious combination of jabs, punches, chops, and uppercuts into Grendel's torso, hitting pressure points where possible and aiming specifically for Grendel's collarbones. A few moments later a 'crack' is heard as one of Grendel's collarbones snaps and Grendel howls in pain.

"You feel that, demon?" Jesse asks, "that's pain. I know your unaccustomed to it, but your gonna feel a lot of it unless you just surrender and let me kill you."

Grendel snarls at Jesse and lowers himself to the ring. "Don't make me laugh. You merely got lucky, human. It'll take a lot more than that to make me surrender."

Jesse follows Grendel down to the ring. "Guess we're both groundbound now, eh? Make the fight more interesting, that's for sure."

Grendel drops into a fighting stance after using a healing technique on his collarbone to reset it and dull the pain. "Indeed."

"Have at you!" Jesse says as he dashes at Grendel, Grendel doing the same, their right fists meeting in a thunderous clash. Jesse spins around, delivering a sharp back heel kick to Grendel's head, but Grendel lands a crushing left punch to Jesse's chest, knocking the Super Warrior down. Jesse flips himself back to his feet just in time to see Grendel bearing down on him, fist cocked and charged with ki. Jesse executes a quick series of flips to avoid Grendel's punch, the force of the blow sending up a shower of shattered concrete.

Jesse and Grendel dash at one another, their fists meeting violently, sending out a shockwave that sends everyone in the arena stumbling, if not knocked flat on their backs or flat on their face. Jesse spins and delivers a back heel kick to Grendel's jaw, following up with a roundhouse kick that connects solidly to the side of Grendel's head. Grendel stumbles and Jesse pushes on, delivering a series of precision kicks to Grendel's sides, right into the big Demon's kidneys. Grendel retaliates by grabbing Jesse's neck with both hands and lifting him off the ground before slamming him down on his knee, driving his knee up against Jesse's rib cage while at the same time compacting the Super Warrior's stomach. He then throws Jesse aside. Jesse rolls on the ground, clutching his stomach before getting back to his feet.

Jesse raises his right arm, palm up, yellow-gold flaming ki coalescing in his palm, forming a sphere. Jesse makes a backhanding motion at Grendel, the ki ball launching. "Blaze Ball!"

Grendel dodges the flaming ki ball, but it makes a slow U-turn and comes back to him. He performs a backflip just as it is about to hit him. The ball begins to come back at him. Grendel jumps over it and breaks in a run at Jesse, the Blaze Ball following him.

'He knows this won't work against me,' Jesse thinks, 'but a surprise is always good. I love these new tricks.'

Jesse brings his hands up to his face, fingers spread. "Taiyoken!"

The Taiyoken was Jesse's own personal upgrade to Tien Shinhan's Solar Flare. Instead of a flare of light going everywhere, it was focused in front of him, specifically where he was looking. This made the light even more intense. And it burned, like prolonged exposure to the sun. Grendel is stopped in his tracks and immediately begins rubbing his eyes to try and get his vision back. Too late he remembers Jesse's Blaze Ball, which slams into his back and explodes, searing his skin. Grendel lets out a feral roar as he raises summons up his hidden powers, refreshing his body, healing it of the new burns. Grendel looks at Jesse.

"I think its time to stop going easy on you." With that, Grendel launches hundreds of small black ki disks, all of them heading for Jesse, but Jesse forms a ki barrier that deflects the disks. Grendel then dashes at Jesse, bringing his fist down on Jesse's barrier. The barrier seems to hold for a moment, but then it shatters and Grendel's fist buries itself in Jesse's stomach before Jesse goes flying from the force of the blow. Jesse slams and rolls along the ring floor before coming to a stop. He slowly gets to his feet, leaping away before Grendel's fist buries itself in the concrete where he had just been, creating an indent before six square feet of the ring suddenly explodes upwards from the sheer force of Grendel's blow. Jesse attacks Grendel from behind, but the big Demon turns and grabs Jesse by the neck, picking him up and slamming him down to the ground before kicking him in the side, sending Jesse tumbling along the ring floor. He leaps into the air again.

"Meteor Fist!" Grendel roars as he comes crashing down into Jesse, his fist driving into the Super Warrior's body relentlessly. A spiderweb of cracks spreads out from under Jesse's body along the pavement before a crater begins to form from the impact as his insides are compacted violently by Grendel's fist, making Jesse scream in pain. Grendel raises begins to rain his fists down on Jesse's downed form, making the crater slowly go deeper.

"Holy shit!" Mirai Trunks swears, "Grendel's gained the upper hand! Jesse's gonna have a hard time making a comeback."

"He'll have a hard time staying alive," Shin says, "I believe that Jesse could have beaten Grendel in a fight with rules, but a fight such as this, Grendel has the advantage."

"I wouldn't say that," Mirai Trunks says, "Jesse is still holding back his deadlier techniques. He has some specifically for killing or causing extreme damage. Once he begins using those, Grendel is done for. He'll merely have two main choices: to be filleted or to be cooked to ashes. Ah, you feel that building power? Watch."

"Naihatsu!" Jesse screams as he summons up his last power-up technique, stopping Grendel's fist with his palm before knocking the Demon back with a powerful ki blast to the gut. Jesse flips to his feet before launching himself in a flurry of punches and kicks, each one hitting at precisely the same spot as the previous blow. Jesse then performs one of his favorite moves: he backflips, his ki-charged foot connecting solidly with Grendel's jaw, cracking the bone slightly. When Jesse lands on his feet, he dashes at Grendel and drives his elbow into the exact same spot he had been pounding with his fists just a moment ago. He then spins around and delivers a full spinning roundhouse kick that knocks Grendel for a loop.

Jesse doesn't let up, pressing on, blades made of pure ki extending from his hands as he jabs one of them at Grendel's chest. Grendel bats Jesse's arm aside with his hand ki blade and the two begin a furious battle, hacking and slashing at one another, their blades sparking at they clash. They fight back and forth across the ring, occasionally getting a small hit on the other, drawing blood.

"You are very good, Warrior," Grendel says, his voiced touched with respect. He then jabs forward with his left hand, his blade aimed at Jesse's neck.

"So are you, Demon," Jesse replies as he parries the attack and strikes at Grendel with his left hand, aimed at the same spot he had tenderized with his fists earlier, only to be blocked with Grendel's right blade, "this is fun, really. I think I'm gonna miss it when you're dead."

"No, I'll miss it when you're dead!" Grendel says as he kicks at Jesse.

"We'll just have to see!" Jesse says as he backflips to avoid Grendel's kick before charging in, spinning, hacking, and slashing.

"They're vicious," Gohan murmurs.

"More than vicious, look," Vegeta says, "that is how Saiyans who have lost their tails fight during a full moon. Its savage. Its brutal. They are fighting with one thing in mind: to kill their opponent before they themselves are killed. They are anticipating the movements of the other and changing their own movements."

"Like when you and dad fight," Gohan says, "but at a much more intense level. You and dad haven't fought with the intent to kill one another in nearly twenty years. Jesse and Grendel are intent on killing each other. It isn't hatred, like Jesse showed for Dabura, its more of a pure resolve to win, to stop Grendel."

"Warrior's and Demons are natural enemies," Shin says as he watches the gruesome fight, "Jesse was always fervent in destroying them, though even we Supreme Kai's, even with the Dai Kaio backing us, could not take on the full population of the Demon World. There are just too many Demons, and they are all quite strong. Though the strongest ones now outside of the Royal Family and the Elite, of which Grendel is the only one in the Royal Family at the moment, is about as strong as you are, Goku, outside of Super Saiyan."

"That's still pretty strong," Goku admits, "what about their Elite?"

"There are only three Elite at the moment," Shin says, "and they are about as strong as Piccolo and myself."

"And Grendel is stronger than them all," Mirai Trunks says, "thankfully, Jesse is as strong as Grendel. Or close enough to pose a major problem for the King of Demons. He is, after all, a Super Warrior. The best of the best."

Currently, Jesse and Grendel were evenly matched. Their power levels had nearly dropped by half from the severe beatings their bodies had taken. Jesse's gi was battered, a veritable mess and heavily tattered. He had already lost his jacket and it showed as cuts and bruised dotted his torso, blood flowing from the cut and a couple of the bruises. Grendel wasn't in much better condition. His own body was heavily marked with cuts and bruises. Both combatants were beginning to wear down, the impact of fighting for so long against such a powerful opponent that was so evenly matched to them. Jesse hadn't fought like this in far too long, Mirai Gokun having been far too powerful as a Super Saiyan 3 and too weak as a Super Saiyan 2. And far too slow. His fights with his Mirai self had always been sword fights, and he was still a fair bit stronger than his other self.

Now he was fighting against his most powerful opponent to date. He hadn't clashed against Kid Buu, and his only work against Mirai Kid Buu had been reflecting Mirai Kid Buu's planet destroyer into a portal that led straight to a black hole. Grendel, while not as strong as his Mirai counterpart, was just as vicious. And as dangerous. He wanted vengeance on Gohan and Shin, but neither one of them were powerful enough to defeat the Demon King. Gohan once had been, but he had lost a lot of power over the years. Jesse would have to talk to him about that. And that talk would not be pleasant.

Jesse and Grendel laid into each other with everything they had, using every hand-to-hand trick they knew, yet neither one could gain an advantage over the other. The ki blades that engulfed their hands made the fight even more dangerous, as the perpetual drain on their ki had taken them down low, low enough for a Super Saiyan 2 to defeat them now. Jesse lets his ki blades dissipate as he grabs Grendel's wrists. Grendel's own ki blades dissipate, but before he can do anything Jesse yanks on Grendel's arms, bringing the Demon down lower as he delivers a powerful headbutt that cracks Grendel's skull. Jesse slams his forehead against Grendel's again, this time releasing the Demon as they both stumble back, that move having taken a bit out of the both of them.

They both recover at the same time and charge one another, engaging in a furious display of hand-to-hand combat. The two sworn enemies attack each other relentlessly, using their highly honed martial arts skills to try to gain an advantage, but they can't. They are too evenly matched. Grendel has more brute strength and endurance, but Jesse possessed more speed and agility, as well as sharper reflexes from six millennia as a swordsman. Jesse does half of a back handspring to avoid a punch from Grendel, twisting his body mid-motion and does a double leg sweep on Grendel, pivoting on his hand, knocking Grendel to the ground.

Grendel and Jesse both flip to their feet at the same time, but Jesse gets an attack in first. He knocks Grendel up into the air. "Power Dunk!" (1) Jesse leaps up into the air, his fist charged with a large amount of ki as it punches Grendel straight into the gut and drives the Demon down into the ground. A crater forms in the ring. By now the ring was virtually demolished, cracks and craters all over it.

Jesse jumps away from Grendel, ready for anything the Demon tried. Grendel gets back to his feet and looks at Jesse with complete and utter loathing, yet also pure respect. They both recognized the other as the ultimate rival.

"Burn Knuckle!" (2) Jesse rockets forward at Grendel, his right arm outstretched and his fist charged with blue ki. Grendel fires a ki beam at Jesse, the beam stopping Jesse dead in his tracks as it connects with his fist. Jesse is locked into the attack, but Grendel is locked in his own attack as well. Finally, they both cancel out their attacks, Jesse carrying forward with the momentum. "Crack Shot!" (3) Jesse spins mid-air and lands his left heel solidly on Grendel's shoulder, dislocating the shoulder once again.

Grendel steps back, popping his shoulder back in once again and using a quick healing spell to keep it in place until he could use some heavy healing magic on himself. "Very impressive. This fight is most exhilarating. Now I see why you were so confident you could win. And you very well could win. You are faster and more agile than I am, while I am stronger and can take punishment better. And yet, for all that we have done to each other we are still evenly matched."

"I would say that I've done a little more lasting damage to you than you have to me," Jesse says, wiping away some blood that was flowing from a cut on his forehead that had been caused when Grendel had been pounding him into the pavement, literally. A piece of concrete had shattered and created the gash. It was now beginning to bleed enough to pose a problem.

"True," Grendel agrees, "but I am used to pain. I can fight as I am quite well, while I would imagine that if you were in the same predicament you would not be so lucky."

"Maybe, maybe not," Jesse admits, "but you won't be able to get me in such a situation. Now, have you had enough of a breather?"

"Yes, I have," Grendel says, a horribly evil grin forming, "shall we stop these silly games and really begin the fight?"

"Why yes, lets begin, shall we?" Jesse says, a smirk on his face. The two launch themselves at each other, fighting more viciously than ever.

"That's insane!" Gohan cries, "how can they fight like that? Its brutal!"

"This is a true deathmatch," Vegeta says, "I have not seen a fight of such intensity since my days working for Frieza. It is truly entertaining, if you enjoy this."

"Its barbaric, that's what it is," Trunks says, "dad, you can't honestly be enjoying this, can you?"

"I am!" Vegeta declares, "and I am sure that Kakarot is as well!"

"I don't enjoy the savagery, but I do want to be able to fight Jesse," Goku says, following Jesse and Grendel's movements, "its incredible. They aren't holding back at all."

"They don't have to hold back," Mirai Trunks says, "though if this was a sword fight, then you would truly see Jesse's full power. He's adapting what he can of his sword techniques to his own fighting style, but its slow going. Right now, he is fighting Grendel to the best of his ability. He is enjoying himself, surprisingly enough."

"Pan, I never want to see you fighting like that," Gohan tells his daughter. He didn't really want her watching, but he knew that she could learn many things from it. Like what to expect from an opponent that was evil.

"Of course not Daddy," Pan says, "wow, they're really strong!"

"Yes, they are," Goten agrees, "look at them! I've never seen anything this savage!"

"Not even an uncontrolled Oozaru is this savage," Vegeta admits, "and I did once see a pair of evenly matched uncontrolled Oozaru fight. It was a sight to behold. But even that paled in comparison to this."

"Jesse is a warrior, sworn to fight evil," Mirai Trunks says, "Grendel is the epitome of evil now, being the King of Demons. This is the kind of fight Jesse lives for, even more so than those of us with Saiyan blood live for a real challenge. Just watch, this fight is about to get real messy, real quick."

Jesse delivers a spinning backhand to Grendel, cracking the Demon's jaw while Grendel delivers a powerful right cross to Jesse, shattering the Super Warrior's nose. Jesse retaliates with a palm thrust to Grendel's nose and shatters it in turn. Grendel grabs Jesse and rams his knee into his adversaries gut followed by a double axe handle that sends Jesse crashing to the ground. Jesse spins and sweeps Grendel off his feet, pivoting on his foot and delivering a quick heel kick to Grendel's back, sending the Demon up into the air.

Jesse flips into the air, delivering a crescent kick to Grendel's side that sends the Demon crashing into the ground. Jesse lands on Grendel, delivering a series of sharp kicks that tears off on of Grendel's ears. Grendel grabs one of Jesse's legs and uses it as leverage to slam Jesse into the ring beside him. He then brings his other fist down on Jesse's leg, cracking the bone though not breaking it. Jesse lets out a shout of pain before rolling away from Grendel, jumping using his uninjured leg and ramming his elbow into Grendel's gut, knocking the air out of him. Grendel delivers a devastating punch to the side of Jesse's head that sends the former Kai disciple skidding across the ring.

All during the match, the crowd was silent, not really knowing what to make of this most brutal of competitions. The MC, for once, was silent, not wanting to broadcast the grisly details. He only had two purposes now: to verify that one of the competitors had surrendered, or that they were dead. He winced time and again as he watched these two fight. He had never seen such a vicious fight, not even any of Goku's previous Finals matches, and those were the most brutal on record! This fight was one where even the winner would be totaled, perhaps not ready for another fight in a long time.

Jesse delivers a quick left knee to Grendel's gut, spinning around on Grendel's body to get in position to deliver a right heel kick to the back of Grendel's head, then stomping on the back of the large Demon's neck to catapult himself into the air where he comes down raining punches on Grendel, driving the Demon into the ring floor.

Grendel drives his knee into Jesse's gut, knocking the human Super Warrior away. Grendel gets to his feet, a battered and bloody mess, though Jesse isn't in any better condition. Both of them had shattered noses and were covered in bruises and cuts that were making them sticky with blood. Grendel had lost an ear and Jesse's silver hair almost looked like it was stained with blood from a cut on top of his head. Both were breathing heavily, slowly running out of power. They were now as strong as a level one Super Saiyan, specifically Goku.

Grendel had definitely taken a larger beating during this fight, but Jesse himself was beginning to wear down. He had never pushed himself like this before. He wasn't totally sure that he could keep all of his power-up techniques going much longer. The Geyser of Power was stronger now that he was fighting on the ground, but the Powaaanpu x5 had since dissipated, and he was only able to manage Kaioh-ken x10 now. If he tried pushing himself to Kaioh-ken x20, his body would implode from the power. His Super warrior transformation was holding strong and was really the only thing keeping him alive in this match now.

"Having fun?" Grendel asks.

"Tons," was Jesse's grim reply, "I can definitely see that this fight will end in one of our deaths, if not both of us dying."

"If that is to be the way it is," Grendel says, "should I survive this fight, I will remember it for the rest of my days."

"As will I," Jesse says as he spits out some blood, "I think you've caused me some internal damage. Well, one way or another it won't bother me much longer. Either I die, or I get a senzu bean."

"Same here," Grendel agrees, "I know of these senzu beans and have a few for myself. I knew that there were two level three Super Saiyan's at this tournament as well as a level two Super Saiyan and a Super Namek. I didn't want to take a chance."

"Well, just so you know, if you kill me one of those Saiyans is gonna appear and try to kill you before you can recover," Jesse says, "you're weak enough now for even the girl to put you through the ringer."

"I will say this: it has been a pleasure fighting you," Grendel says, "I only wish we could have crossed blades."

"No you don't," Jesse chuckles, "I've been to an alternate future and fought sword to sword with your counterpart there. Needless to say, I won."

"Indeed," Grendel says as he spits out some blood and a tooth, "I've about had it. You?"

"Same," Jesse admits, "this has been the most intense fight of my entire life."

"The same for me," Grendel replies, "now, show me the full power of a Super Warrior!"

"I can't believe those two are having a civilized conversation during a deathmatch!" Gohan exclaims as he watches the most brutal display of competition he had ever seen.

"That is the nature of a Warrior and a Demon when they have a contest such as this," Shin says, "I have never seen it myself, but the Elder One has told me about it."

'A true Super Warrior,' the Old Kai thinks sadly as he watches Grendel and Jesse fight from his place in Hercule's skybox, 'Jehan was not a true Super Warrior. Now that another Super Warrior has arisen after one hundred millennia, the seal may be broken. If He feels the power that sealed Him away has returned at such a high level, He may struggle against His bonds. I hope I am wrong and that he will stay sealed. Not even Jehan could defeat Him. I hope He stays sealed.'

Grendel grabs Jesse by the top of his head and slams the Super Warrior's face into his knee. He continues onwards by lifting Jesse up with both hands at the waist and jackknifing him into the ring floor, right onto a spot filled with broken concrete shards. Jesse retaliates by shooting his leg out into the side of Grendel's knee, bringing the big Demon down. He then grabs Grendel by the neck with his feet and slamming the Demon down head first into the pavement. Jesse gets up and grabs Grendel by the shoulders, lifting him above his head and leaping into the air. Jesse maneuvers Grendel into position for a piledriver, but Grendel counters and breaks away, firing a strong ki blast into Jesse just as Jesse does the same, the two blast driving both competitors into the ground.

"This is getting to be too much to watch," Gohan says, "they'll both die at this rate!"

"Just have faith in Jesse," Mirai Trunks says as he watches Jesse and Grendel struggle to get to their feet, "he knows what he's doing. Just have some faith. This is the kind of fight Jesse lives for. Good against Evil with it all on the line."

Grendel recovers first, throwing a low-level ki blast at Jesse, but Jesse knocks it away. The Super Warrior then tries a moderate ki blast of his own, but Grendel dodges it. Grendel looks at Jesse and stands tall, summoning up every ounce of power he had. Black lightning arcs around the Demon as he focuses his power.

"So that's the way its gonna be," Jesse says, summoning up his full power as a Super Warrior and focuses it. Psionic energy gathers within in his hands before he clasps his wrists against one another, the energy merging into a silvery sphere of power as ki is focused into it and meshed with the psionic power. He then moves his clasped wrists to his right side.

Grendel was doing almost the exact opposite. Unholy magic was his weapon instead of psionic power, and his sphere was jet black with a blood red outline. His clasped wrists go to his right side as his power level seems to rise.

"Demon Wave Cannon!" Grendel roars as he launches his attack, the black beam with the crimson outline shrieking through the air towards Jesse.

"Shirubaa Bufu Kijutsu!" Jesse yells as he launches his own attack, the silver energy beam slamming into Grendel's own attack. Both combatants were pushing everything they had into their attacks, the beams slowly growing larger, as was the spot where they were colliding, the orb of clashing ki far surpassing even what Cell and Gohan had created seventeen years ago.

"I think this is it," Mirai Trunks says, "they're going all out, using their ultimate attacks."

Jesse and Grendel both push everything they can into their respective attacks, the place where their energies are colliding looking almost like a supernova as it slowly expands. Before long the orb is touching the fingertips of the two combatants, sending out massive sparks of psionic power and unholy magic. Finally, the two attacks detonate, sending out a massive shockwave that engulfs the stadium. Only the intervention of Piccolo and the Old Kai keeps the stadium intact and the occupants safe, though it severely drains them.

As the smoke slowly clears, two silhouettes are visible. Jesse and Grendel were both still standing, though they both looking like they could fall over at any moment. Grendel's power level was almost gone and Jesse had dropped out of Super Warrior, his brown hair matted with blood. Both of them looked like they could just fall over and die at any moment, but one look into the eyes of either one of them would tell you that this fight would only end when one of them killed the other or they both died. And from the looks of it, the latter had the best chance of happening.

"I thoroughly enjoyed this," Jesse says as he pants heavily, blood dribbling out of his mouth and from his nose.

"So did I," Grendel says, spitting out some blood, "shall we finish this?"

"Your on," Jesse says and the two dash at one another for one final conflict. Grendel was charging Jesse with his fist cocked, planning to end this fight with one more blow to the head. Jesse charges Grendel with his right hand in front of his face, his ring and pinkie fingers and thumb curled inwards against his palm with his middle and index fingers straight. Just before he reaches Grendel, he jumps into the air and aims his hand right at Grendel's forehead, the tips of his fingers glowing with silver energy.

"Goodbye Grendel," Jesse says, "Silver Beam!"

The solid beam of silver energy rips into Grendel's head, churning through the Demon's brains and exiting the back of his head effortlessly. As the beam dissipates, Grendel falls forward, dead, blood leaking from the holes in his head.

Jesse collapses to the ring floor, thoroughly exhausted. He had done it. He had defeated Grendel in swordsmanship and in physical combat. It had been a near thing, but he had done it.

"And Jesse is the winner!" the MC says, "will the medical staff please report to the ring? We don't need to deaths here today folks. The next match of the Semi-Finals will be postponed until later today so we can repair the ring and see how Jesse is doing. The Finals may be held tomorrow, or the match between Gohan and Mirin will become the Finals."

Doctors and other members of the Tenkaichi Budoukai medical staff rush to the ring to check on Jesse. After discovering a weak but present pulse, they load him onto a stretcher and carry him off to the medical wing.

"Well, that was good and climactic," Mirai Trunks comments as he watches Jesse's battered form pass by.

"He's in bad shape," Goku states, "he could die."

"Not likely," Mirai Trunks scoffs, "Jesse's tougher than old leather. He just needs a senzu bean."

"Did you see him?" Goten argues, "he's too badly beaten up to swallow a senzu bean!"

"Is Kibito feeling better yet?" Mirai Trunks asks, "I know Dende is here, but Kibito is more skilled than Dende at healing."

"Are you heartless?" Goten demands, "he's your friend, isn't he? And yet you're just saying that we should just heal him with a senzu bean or ask Kibito or Dende?"

"Well, I'm not heartless, but I thought that healing him would be a sure sign of friendship," Mirai Trunks replies as he walks off to the hospital wing.

The Z Warriors are silent for a moment.

"Okay, now I feel like scum," Goten murmurs. Trunks nods in agreement.

"Mirai has actually known Jesse longer than the rest of us have, except for you Shin," Gohan says.

"Yes, but that was just a casual acquaintance then," Shin explains, "Jesse was the disciple of Kamin, the North Supreme Kai. At most, we were colleagues, not friends."

Shin sighs, remembering those times long ago. He had only been the East Supreme Kai for a few months when the Demon Wars had started. He had watched Kamin and Jesse train together, Girin on hand with him so they could practice their healing. It was then that Shin discovered his psionic talents as well as Jesse's. It was rare for a mortal, especially a human, to have such powerful natural psionic power. Humans, as a general rule, did not have much physical strength, magical strength, or really any kind of strength period, except determine and attitude. They relied on skill more than any form of power, which was why there were so many different fighting disciplines throughout earth's history of war. Jesse and Olibu had been exceptions in several cases. Both had been extraordinarily skilled, true, but they had also possessed incredible strength. And while Jesse was a swordsman, he was also highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat when he applied himself, and his power level just seemed to keep up with Olibu's, always making it so that if they fought, Olibu had to really try to win. And he didn't always win. After all, Jesse was one of the fastest beings in the galaxy, capable of moving faster than all but the Dai Kaio, though he only won half the time in races against the Grand Kai.

Jesse's greatest strength was not his speed, though. It was his wits. During the Demon Wars, Jesse had been caught in several battles with Demons close enough to him in speed that he had to rely on his wits to survive, and he always did. It wasn't until he came across an Elite Demon that he had almost lost his life. Luckily, that Demon had not been a weapons master of any sort, and had actually been a bit dim, but he was strong enough and fast enough to cause Jesse problems. Shin had healed the boy himself after that fight. Jesse had almost lost his left arm, having used it to block a ki blast. Every bone in the arm had been shattered, and to date it was the most difficult healing that Shin had ever achieved. No one could regrow limbs, unless the species could naturally regenerate limbs, like the Namekians and a handful of other races.

Yes, he had easily seen Jesse's potential. Akroma and Myrgo had done a bit of training with him as well, though nothing to the extent that Kamin did. Jesse had proven to be a valuable ally, having designed plans to counter assassinations and the like. The only one who seemed to know how Jesse was able to think like an assassin was Olibu, and when asked he had said nothing, not even to Myrgo or the Dai Kaio. Sometimes it worried Shin, as well as his peers, how dark Jesse seemed at times. But his association with Kamin lessened that darkness quickly. It had been heartening to watch.

Now, more than six thousand years later, Jesse was in the hospital ward of the arena of the Tenkaichi Budoukai, having just slain one of the most powerful Demons to ever exist. He was seriously injured, exhausted to a point that his body may have lost the strength to function. But the Trunks from the future seemed confident that he would live.

"Let's go check on him," Gohan says, "Shin, do you think you could help in any way?"

"Yes, I can," Shin admits, "the East Supreme Kai is the healer of the four Supreme Kai's, and has a second ability that is unique to each one. I have psionic powers. Apparently not as strong as Jesse is now, but he was always extraordinarily gifted for a mortal, and a human in particular."

Gohan, Shin, and Mirai Trunks head for the hospital wing, closely followed by Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, Pan, Goten, and Trunks. They arrive at the hospital room to find 'Big Z' standing there with Uub.

"Bad shape, ne?" 'Big Z' asks.

"Zarvon?" Gohan asks tentatively. 'Big Z' removes his cloak to reveal his old hairstyle sitting atop his head, though beyond that he looked he same as he did in his fight with Grendel.

"Yep," Zarvon replies, "good to see you again, Gohan. I see you've grown up fairly well."

"You're barely changed," Gohan says, "though that's not surprising, since you're a Saiyan."

"It has its advantages," Zarvon admits, "hello everyone. Sorry I was so brutal with you, my Prince."

Vegeta snorts. "How did you get so strong, Zarvon?"

Zarvon grins. "Training with Mirai Trunks and Jesse in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for two years. They helped me learn how to fully harness my power. And they got my levels up to yours. You might have won if I hadn't been using my full Super Saiyan 3 power."

"Arrogant ass," Mirai Trunks snorts, "so, you think Jesse will be okay?"

"She's in there healing him as we speak," Zarvon replies, "she ordered me and everyone else out. She even threw out Kibito! He's around here somewhere, sulking that he got his ass handed to him by a girl in five seconds."

Mirai Trunks laughs. "Well, that settles that. Did you watch?"

"We all did," Zarvon replies, "your mother is most impressed with your own performance against your younger self, and we were all worried for Jesse through that fight. I've never seen anyone fight to such lengths."

"Neither have I," Vegeta admits, "I have never seen anyone with such close power levels fight to the point of literally beating one another to death."

"I thought the match I had with Goku in the 23rd tournament was intense, but that one, it was just incredible," Piccolo admits. Goku nods in agreement.

"It was intense," Zarvon says, "Jesse's never been in a battle that lasted that long that was hand-to-hand. His fights with his counterpart were all sword to sword, and those were spectacular to watch. Well, when they were visible, at least. Two Masters of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style going at it is the most high speed match you could ever come across. They've surpassed the Dai Kaio now."

"How would you know that?" Shin asks.

"Tell ya later," Mirai Trunks says. The door opens and out steps a raven-haired young woman with a pair of dark sunglasses covering her eyes.

"He's gonna be okay," the woman says, "he'll wake up before long. Give him a senzu bean then. I'm gonna go see what the status of the ring repairs are. If its unrepairable as is, I'll fix it myself."

"Thanks Vi," Mirai Trunks says, "how bad was he?"

The young woman's face grows troubled. "If he had given just a little bit more, even the slightest bit, he would be dead. His life force was badly drained. Both of them were tapping into their raw life energy to continue. Luckily, Jesse has more raw life energy than Grendel did. I was surprised at the attack he used to finish Grendel off. He had said that attack had been developed specifically for Dabura."

"He never used it as far as I know of," Zarvon says, "in this time he only fought Dabura sword to sword. In yours he used the Akumaitokousen to slay Dabura with one blow."

"Akumaitokousen," Goku murmurs, "why does that sound familiar?"

"The Devil Man," the young woman says, "remember the next to last guy you faced against in Baba's little tournament? That was the attack he used on you, Goku. It is the ultimate anti-evil technique, but unless you know the proper warding, you have to be very strong of will or pure of heart to not be engulfed in it as well."

"He defeated Dabura in one blow?" Shin gasps.

"And fought toe to toe in a sword fight with Grendel, and you just saw him outperform Grendel in hand-to-hand," the young woman says.

"Are you gonna watch the matches from back here?" Mirai Trunks asks.

"No, once I check on the ring I'm returning to the family," the young woman replies, then tilts her head up and gives Mirai Trunks a firm kiss on the lips, "that was for luck. You know we're rooting for you."

She glances at Gohan. "Well, most of us will. See ya."

With that, the young woman walks off, leaving a smiling Mirai Trunks, the rest of the Z Warriors smirking at him.

"Man I love her," Mirai Trunks chuckles, then notices everyone's look, "what?"

"Got a girlfriend now?" Vegeta asks slyly.

"Actually, I don't have a girlfriend," Mirai Trunks says with a smirk.

"Then why did she kiss you like that?" Trunks asks.

Mirai Trunks' smirk grows almost evil. "Because she's my wife."

That statement brought about a lot of surprised exclamations from the Z Warriors.

"You're married?!" Gohan exclaims.

"Yes, I'm married," Mirai Trunks says, "have been for a year. She helped us in the fight against Babidi. She killed Pui Pui herself, though it was a bit of a tough fight."

"Maybe we should see how Jesse is doing?" Zarvon suggests. The others nod and follow him into the room to find Jesse lying in the bed, unconscious. He already looked considerably better than he had a few minutes ago. The cuts were all mostly healed and his clothes had been fully repaired. His energy was still low, but it was stable.

"Well, at least he's looking better," Zarvon chuckles.

"Vi does good work, doesn't she?" Mirai Trunks asks.

"You're just saying that because she's your wife," Zarvon says.

"No, I'm saying it because she would castrate me if I said otherwise," Mirai Trunks grins. The others chuckle.

"uhhh turn down the noise," Jesse grumbles.

"You okay Jesse?" Zarvon asks.

"I won, didn't I?" Jesse asks, his voice weak and hoarse, "and Grendel is dead, right?"

"Even if he wasn't, he'd be too weak for him to stop one of us from finishing him off," Zarvon states, "you two did a number on each other."

"Not bad for a human, especially since I was the weaker one in that fight," Jesse chuckles hoarsely.

"Grendel was stronger and you still won?" Gohan asks, shocked.

"He was," Jesse replies, "but I still won. It was a near thing, but I won."

"I am glad that you are alright, Jesse," Shin says.

"Thanks Shin," Jesse says, "uhh, anyone got an aspirin? That apprentice of my other self is good at healing physical wounds and mediocre at replenishing energy, but she can't do anything about a headache."

"She'd castrate you if she heard that," Mirai Trunks says wryly.

"Nah, she respects me too much," Jesse laughs before going into a hacking cough, "got a senzu bean?"

"I do," Goku says as he gives the bean to Jesse, who chews and swallows it.

"Thanks Goku," Jesse says as the bean works its magic. When it finishes he gets up. "Wow. I still can't believe how powerful these beans are. They restored every bit of my power. Its too bad I'm not a Saiyan. Oh well, I still got stronger. I learned quite a bit in that fight."

"That fight was brutal," Gohan tells his long lost friend.

"Yeah, I suppose it was," Jesse replies, "but it had to be done. None of you could have beaten him. Grendel is capable of dissolving a Fusion Dance. He'd have murdered you. No, I was the only one here capable of taking him down."

"What about Zarvon?" Gohan asks, "he beat Kid Buu in the other timeline and he's far more powerful than Grendel was."

"Circumstances," Jesse replies, "enough of this. I'm getting out of here. Hospitals make me queasy."

Jesse gets out of the hospital bed. "You know, we have some time. That ring will need to be replaced. Perhaps we should have a bit of a reunion with everyone else."

"Everyone's in the private skybox," Goku says, "I guess we'll all meet you there."

"Trunks, Zarvon, you go with them," Jesse says, "I'll go get the others."

With that, Jesse vanishes.

"I really need to see if I can get him to teach me the Instant Transmission," Mirai Trunks mutters. The group heads up to the skybox. As soon as they enter, Bulma runs up and hugs Mirai Trunks.

"I can't believe you're here," she says.

"Well, I had a few people to bring home," Mirai Trunks replies, "and a nice, friendly tournament was just what I needed. Been fighting the old life and death struggle for far too long."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Bulma says, then spies Zarvon. "Zarvon, its so good to see you! Was that Jesse who was just fighting?"

"Yeah, it was him," Zarvon replies.

"And you beat Vegeta," Bulma grins. Vegeta scowls.

"Shut up, woman."

Zarvon chuckles. "It wasn't that difficult. I was a Super Saiyan 3, after all."

"So that's why your hair is shorter," Videl comments.

Zarvon grins when he sees Videl, and smiles when he sees Gohan stand beside her. "Yeah. Jesse used a glamour to conceal my real hair color."

"Where is Jesse?" Videl asks.

"Off getting the others," Mirai Trunks replies, "what? You thought it was just me, Jesse, and Zarvon who came back? No, practically everyone came except for Jesse's counterpart. He was unable to come. Busy being Earth's new Guardian."

"Wow, that's cool," Bulma says, "so who else came with you?"

"That, you will just have to wait and see," Mirai Trunks replies. A knock on the door causes heads to look in that direction. "Ah, that must be them."

Mirai Trunks walks over to the door and opens it, grinning. This was gonna be fun to watch.

000

1. This move comes from the King of Fighters and Fatal Fury video game series and is my favorite move by the character Terry Bogard. Well, maybe the Burn Knuckle.

2. This is the other of my two favorite moves by the character Terry Bogard from the King of Fighters and Fatal Fury video game series.

3. Yes, another Terry Bogard move. Yes, he is my favorite character in the King of Fighters and Fatal Fury series. And yes, I may just have a slight obsession. Hey, if you'd ever seen any of the Fatal Fury movies, you'd know what I mean! Terry's uber uber cool!

Erica: Okay, no offense, but I found your review slightly disturbing. Sure, Mirai Trunks is cooler than the other Trunks, but he's not that great. grumbles something about obsessed fangirls If you really like Mirai Trunks, you should read my other story, Time Traveling Saiyans, which I will really start working on once this story is complete. It focuses on Mirai Trunks.

Now, the next chapter will contain the Gohan/Mirai Trunks fight as well as some fun stuff, maybe the very beginning of the Finals as well. I would like to say that my fight scenes are barely inspired by the Dragon Ball series. Instead, I am inspired by its rival series, Yu Yu Hakusho. I dunno why, I just like the fight scenes in that show more. Maybe it's the fact they use weapons, or have a varied array of powers. These battles are also slightly inspired by Inu Yasha and, of course, Rurouni Kenshin, but less so because it is not a sword fight. They are also somewhat inspired by the Capcom and SNK brands of fighting games. And who is it that the Old Kai is thinking of? I don't even know right now! But I guarantee you it will come into play in the sequel!

Well, I hope everyone who reads this chapter reviews. I desperately want to know what others think of my works.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Surprises Galore

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Jesse and Zarvon.

Warning note: Some descriptive violence and gore about midway through the chapter.

Review responses at the bottom. Btw, Erica, this chapter is dedicated to you for being able to accept friendly teasing. Your definitely one of the more entertaining reviewers I've ever had and I thoroughly enjoy your reviews.

Son Oliver, you are perhaps my most persistent reviewer. Sorry we didn't get to talk much recently, but for some reason AIM slows my computer down.

I'm sorry that I didn't get this up sooner, but I hit numerous cases of writer's block. I rewrote the initial meeting of the Mirai's and the present Z Warriors three times in one week! Luckily, I got the each fight done in less than an hour each, both a week apart. From each other.

Oh, and Merry Christmas!

Our lives define us. The circumstances in which we grew up determines the way we are. The lightest change in the way a person is brought up can completely alter their entire lives, or even the course of fate itself. But few people have the power to alter fate.

Mirai Trunks Briefs is one such person. He had altered the course of destiny and defied time itself to give Earth a better future. But when he returned to his own time, he soon found that he was about to be in over his head. The evil wizard Babidi was intent on freeing the monstrous Majin Buu. The insidious creature who had slain Akroma and Kamin, the West and North Supreme Kai's respectively, and absorbed Myrgo, the South Supreme Kai, as well as the Dai Kaio.

Enter Jesse Plunk and Zarvon Gladino. A human Warrior and a Saiyan Elite, both sent to Mirai Trunks' time from the very world he had helped create by altering destiny. With their help, Mirai Trunks was able to save his world from the evil wizard Babidi as well as the Demons Dabura and Grendel and the supremely evil Kid Buu.

They had finally returned to the past with their families and friends and now they were about to introduce them to their past counterparts. Jesse and Zarvon had a secret bet on how Gohan and Videl would react to Mirai Videl being married to Mirai Trunks.

Ten years was not a long time to some, but those people were mostly Namekians and Kai's and other long-lived races. But to the people of Earth, ten years could be an eternity. In the ten years since the destruction of Kid Buu and his rebirth as Uub, Earth had known nothing but peace. The closest it had come to destruction was when Vegeta got really mad, usually at Bulma.

In ten years time, the universes most powerful being, Gohan, had taken a backseat to his father once again. He had slacked off in his training and the Mystic Force had gone into dormancy within him once again, leaving him to rely on the Super Saiyan transformations to increase his power. Now Goku was the better fighter, but in matches of pure power it was still a toss-up between Goku and Gohan.

Now Jesse and Zarvon had returned home, and there was a new highest power in the universe: Zarvon. As a Super Saiyan 4, Zarvon's power almost equaled Gohan's at his best. And Zarvon intended to stay the strongest. Since Goku's tail was gone, and Vegeta could not achieve Super Saiyan 3 and Gohan's own tail was kept trimmed off, the only way any of them could singularly challenge Zarvon's power was for Gohan to unlock the Mystic Force once again. And even without Zarvon's Super Saiyan 4 power, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta had taken a backseat in the power line-up. Jesse's Super Warrior power alone made him Vegeta's superior and Goku and Gohan's equal. With the Geyser of Power, Kaioh-ken x20, and Powaaanpu x5, Jesse's power surpassed anything else the Z Warrior's had seen since Gohan had lost the Mystic Upgrade.

When Mirai Trunks, Jesse, and Zarvon had traveled back with their friends and, in Mirai Trunks' case, family, to the timeline that Jesse and Zarvon had come from, they discovered a very different world. Mirai Trunks' wife, Mirai Videl, had been amazed at how different this world was. Mirai Bulma and Mirai Chichi had gazed upon this world that had not known the true horror of the Androids, tears in their eyes when they saw them simple happiness of children playing and people going about their business without a care, with no guardedness. Mirai Gohan had watched with a keen observance, on guard even now. Over a decade of fighting the Androids had ingrained this into him. Even when he slept in Otherworld, he would wake up with nightmares of what Seventeen and Eighteen had done. He had known that he would have to control his urges to destroy the Eighteen of this time. She wasn't a monster. From the way Jesse and Zarvon especially had described her, she was a loving mother and wife. She had never had the chance to be a monster.

Originally, only Mirai Trunks had intended to enter the Tenkaichi Budoukai, but when Jesse had detected Grendel and found out that he had entered the tournament, he and Zarvon had entered as well. And it had been just as well, since Grendel had been intent on killing Gohan and Shin. And with Gohan having lost his Mystic Upgrade, he would have been at the Demon King's mercy, of which he had none. So Jesse and Zarvon entered the tournament to even things up. With no full moon and an artificial full moon not enough for Zarvon to transform into a Super Saiyan 4, they only had Jesse and four Super Saiyan 3's to oppose Grendel, five if you counted Goten and Trunks Fusing into Gotenks and six if you added Mirai Gohan to that. The demi-Saiyan had decided not to enter the tournament, having had enough of fighting for the rest of his life, which would now hopefully be long and end with a natural death.

However, the tournament brackets, try as Jesse had, had ended up being not good in the favor of stopping Grendel. The Demon King demolished Kibito, and then Zarvon, so he was almost at his peak power when he finally fought Jesse. And fought they had. Their fight had been one that was to the bitter end. Both of the two archenemies had almost died, but Jesse had pulled out a never-before seen technique that ended Grendel's life quickly.

Now the Briefs and the Sons would meet their Mirai counterparts.

Mirai Trunks opens the door of the private skybox where Goku, Gohan, Chichi, Bulma, Vegeta, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, the Ox-king, Pan, Krillin, Eighteen, Marron, Bra, Goten, Trunks, Mirai Trunks, Zarvon, Piccolo, Dende, and Shin were waiting for Jesse to bring the others from the Mirai timeline.

After a knock on the door, Mirai Trunks goes to open it. In pours two women who, while look familiar, are much more worn by life. In their arms are a pair of infants. Just behind them is a raven-haired young woman wearing a bandanna that covers her forehead. In her arms is an infant. All three infants have a tail. Behind the women are Jesse and a young man wearing the familiar gi that Goku wore, only it wasn't Goku. A few small scars adorned his cheeks, making him look roguish.

"Hello hello!" Jesse says cheerfully, "we have arrived."

The raven-haired young woman rolls her eyes. She had a feeling that Jesse had something planned, and someone would not enjoy it. He had a sense of humor that could be described as sadistically sardonic. He enjoyed creating uncomfortable situations and then laughing at them. To put it mildly, he had a warped sense of humor.

"Jesse!" Gohan cheers, wrapping his long-lost friend up in a hug.

"Hey man, what would your wife think, hanging on me like this?" Jesse smirks, causing Gohan to let go immediately while everyone laughed.

"I'd think that you switched teams while you were gone, Jesse," Videl smirks, "and that you were seducing my husband."

"No way!" Jesse snaps.

"I dunno," Mirai Videl says, "I mean, I've never seen you or Sensei take any interest in women. Maybe you do swing that way."

"Hey!" Jesse protests, "I'm not that way! I have nothing against guys who go that way, but I'm not like that!"

"Are you sure?" Mirai Gohan asks, "after all, when Olibu would talk about you, he never once mentioned you even showing any interest in women, unless they were proficient with a sword and then it was just for a sparring partner."

"Hey!" Jesse gapes, "I didn't have to bring you back with Porunga, Gohan! I could have left you dead!"

"Ah, but you didn't," Mirai Gohan smirks, "and you know, since the discrepancies between our two timelines started only a little under two decades ago, any stories I was told about your other self hold true for you as well. Right?"

Jesse stares at Mirai Gohan. "You wouldn't."

Mirai Gohan's grin was vicious. "I would."

"They wouldn't," Jesse says hopefully.

"They did," Mirai Gohan grins, "like that time Olibu took you out drinking and-"

"Enough!" Jesse snaps quickly, a blush forming on his cheeks, "never tell anyone that story or I will kill you again! My other self will agree, and we both have the power to do it!"

"Easy, easy!" Mirai Gohan says, holding his hands up in surrender. He did not want to get Jesse mad at him. The human Warrior had incredible power, power that Mirai Gohan did not want to go up against. Not to mention that Jesse had enough psionic power to make Mirai Gohan spend the rest of his life as a ten year old girl.

Jesse grins, sending a telepathic message to Mirai Gohan. 'Your mother could braid your hair.'

Mirai Gohan glares at the Warrior but drops the teasing.

Jesse clears his throat. "I think some introductions are in order. Now, everyone knows fairly much everyone in this room, but some name changes are in order so people don't get confused. Mirai, that is Mirai Trunks, and I discussed this a few days ago and decided on some names. This is Grandmother Bulma and Mother Chichi."

Mirai Bulma and Mirai Chichi incline their heads. "In their arms are Little Bra and Baby Goten. And before you ask, Goku and Vegeta came back to help us against Kid Buu, and at the time I had become Earth's new Guardian and allowed them to stay the rest of the day. I'm sure only the kids can't guess what happened."

"This is Mother Bulma and Grandmother Chichi," Jesse says, introducing the much younger-looking women, "and Goten and Bra. The little girl is Pan, Gohan's daughter."

Pan bows respectfully. She had been told stories about these people.

"This is Krillin, yes he does have hair, and yes it does make him look absolutely ridiculous," Jesse says, introducing the former monk, "his daughter Marron," Marron waves shyly, "and his wife Eighteen."

Eighteen tenses, along with Gohan and Krillin. They fully expected someone to attack Eighteen.

"No worries," Mirai Gohan says, "Jesse explained everything. Your not a cold-hearted bitch like the one we were used to."

"Gohan, language!" Mirai Chichi scolds.

"That's the you of the other time?" Videl asks her husband, "I thought Trunks told you he was dead."

"I was dead," Mirai Gohan says, "Jesse brought me back when he split himself in two from his Fusion with the him of my time.

"This is Mirai Gohan, whom I guess we can call Sensei Gohan, since he did teach Mirai Trunks martial arts," Jesse says, clapping the long-haired demi-Saiyan prince on the shoulder, "and the other child is Uub, Mirai Trunks' son."

"Wasn't Uub the name of that kid you fought in the first round?" Krillin asks.

"Yep," Jesse replies, "both share the same origins, at least on the basic level. This Uub is a quarter-Saiyan. Both of them, though, are the reincarnated souls of Kid Buu. Given a second chance in life to give Earth a powerful defender in the long run. Think about it. With Mirai Trunks and Sensei Gohan giving the kid role models, he won't go evil again. And all of that natural power from his soul mixed with the possibility of becoming a Super Saiyan, he could easily become the most powerful being ever."

"And I take it that the lady holding him is his mother?" Bulma asks.

"I am," Mirai Videl says, "my name is Videl."

The present Z Warriors blink, eyes shifting between Videl and Mirai Videl, taking in the similarities, not knowing why they didn't see it at first. Mirai Trunks was married to Videl's counterpart!

"Videl... Satan?" Videl asks tentatively.

"No, its Videl Briefs now," Mirai Videl replies.

"And for me its Son," Videl smiles. The Mirai's blink and gape at Videl as the present Z Warriors do the same to Mirai Videl. Jesse and Zarvon burst out laughing.

"What you were hoping for?" Zarvon asks Jesse, chuckling merrily.

"Most definitely," Jesse replies, snickering, "maybe not enough shock value, but definitely funny."

"Don't you think you should probably start running now?" Zarvon asks Jesse, "after all, you may have two Videl's after you."

Jesse gulps. "They'd hang, draw, and quarter me."

"I think castration would work better," Mirai Videl says.

"No, he'd never use that part anyway," Videl says, "what woman in her right mind would want him?

"Perhaps we can just deal with him after the tournament," Mirai Videl states, "after all, he will be facing one of our husbands in the Finals."

Jesse blinks twice, realizing that if he beat down either one of their husbands, he'd get an even worse earful.

"This is all very interesting," the Old Kai says, "its good to see you again Jesse."

"Likewise, Elder One," Jesse says, bowing deeply, "still a dirty ancient pervert?"

"Yes, he is," Shin sighs.

"I didn't think ten measly years could change a Kai that old," Jesse remarks.

"Hey, show some respect to your elders!" the Old Kai rants. He never got the respect he felt he deserved, except from Shin and Kibito.

"Well, you are older than me," Jesse admits, "though the only ones in here who are are you, Shin, and Kibito!"

"Well, I think that's everyone that needs a different name and looks different," Jesse says, looking around to see if he missed someone, "well, everyone of this time. Just call Mirai Videl Vi."

"Hey!" Mirai Trunks protests.

"Yes, I know that's your pet name, but I can't think of anything to use that she wouldn't castrate me for," Jesse replies, "unless she wants people to know about Rigel 2."

"Say anything, and I'll hang, draw, and quarter you," Mirai Videl growls, "Vi it is."

Jesse chuckles. "Gotta catch me first, Sapphire."

Mirai Videl blushes hard and glares at Jesse, who just grins impishly.

"Okay now, honey, please don't attack him," Mirai Trunks says, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind, "remember the last time you attacked him when he baited you. You thought you were a truck driver named Steve for a week. I'm still surprised he got through your Jagaan, after all he said it was capable of."

"He was still a Fused being then," Mirai Videl grumbles, "though I would like to know where that vision of a burning building that resembled the Taj Mahal came from."

Jesse immediately stopped his laughing. "Could you repeat that telepathically?"

Mirai Videl stares at Jesse, but complies. He sees the image from Videl's point of view. When it finishes, his face is devoid of all color.

"I, uh, I think I'd better go see how Uub is doing," he mutters as he makes to leave.

"Jesse, what was that?" Mirai Videl asks.

"The lowest point of my life," Jesse replies before leaving.

"What did he mean by that?" Bulma asks.

"I think I know," Gohan says, "I saw a few images when he and I were Fused. I remember that scene. He blocked out most of his memories from me, but that was one that got through. What was it?"

"He said it was the lowest point of his life," Mirai Videl says, "it probably has to do from before he met Olibu."

"Well, even Olibu doesn't know much about his past from before then," Mirai Gohan says, "the only person who could have known, besides Jesse himself, was the North Supreme Kai, Kamin."

"Yes, those two were extraordinarily close," Shin remarks, "like a father and son. Or perhaps a grandfather and his grandson. But regardless, they were as close as two people could be without being intimate."

"The bond between student and teacher can be powerful," Piccolo remarks, "Gohan was even able to break through my emotional defenses through such a bond."

"Yes, but from what Olibu has said, Jesse wasn't always a good guy," Mirai Gohan says, "when he and Olibu first met, he tried to kill Olibu, and very nearly succeeded."

"I recall reading in a history book that six thousand years ago there was a hero named Olibu," Gohan says, "a legendary assassin was sent after him by an organization that he had all but wiped out, but he failed. Months later the same assassin was said to be fighting by Olibu's side."

"Was the assassin the Blade of Death?" Zarvon asks. Gohan nods. "I see. Apparently Jesse's infamy does still live on here on Earth."

Many of the Z Warriors gasp.

"You mean Jesse was that assassin?" Krillin asks.

"He was, and he wasn't even sixteen yet," Mirai Trunks replies sadly, "we still don't know what made him become an assassin for hire, but its like he abandoned all of the honor he had strove for when his master, Hiko Seijuro the 13th, died. The sword style that Jesse uses when he uses a katana, the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, is a style that focuses on using god-like speed to strike fatal blows before the target can counter. It is all but impossible to defeat, and Jesse has learned to incorporate some of the techniques into his hand-to-hand style."

"I've watched him perform a kata and even fought him, the both of us at our best," Zarvon says, "even though I'm nearly twice as strong, he still can almost take me down. As a Saiyan, I have a natural fighting style. But he's learned various styles until they feel natural, like pure instinct."

"An excellent fighter," Vegeta remarks, "it would be very interesting to face him in combat."

"It's not easy, and he'll barely be using a third of his power against you Father," Mirai Trunks says, "didn't you feel how much power he used against Grendel? That was his absolute most. More than I've ever felt him use since he became two people again. Goku might be able to face him decently using the Super Kaioh-ken x20 while a Super Saiyan 3, but even then it wouldn't be an even match."

"Can anyone here give him an even match?" Gohan asks.

"Nope," Zarvon replies, "its either be at two thirds his strength, or twice as strong as him. Fighting him as a Golden Oozaru is just awkward, and not a real test of strength and skill. Jesse's incredibly powerful. You saw how much. He couldn't defeat Kid Buu on his own, but he can beat anything else any of us have ever faced."

"Actually, when he came to wish me back, he had to go down to Hell to deal with a little uprising," Mirai Gohan says, "mind you, this was before he became two people again, but he didn't use any more power than he now has. He took out Cell, Dabura, Frieza, Cooler, King Kold, pretty much everyone we've beaten over the years in less than two minutes, if you take away when they were talking."

"Wait, whose twice as strong as Jesse?" Goten pipes up, "he had an incredible amount of power out there."

"I am," Zarvon admits, "but the circumstances weren't right for me to reach my full power."

"What circumstances are those?" Vegeta asks.

"A full moon," Zarvon replies.

"Golden Oozaru," Vegeta states.

"No, Super Saiyan 4," Zarvon grins, "become a Golden Oozaru and be able to completely control yourself and you can reach the ultimate level of power. Strangely, I'm not even as powerful as Jesse said Jehan as a Super Warrior was. I barely equal Jehan. Though now, Jehan would possess unfathomable power. Comparing Kid Buu to him would be like comparing Frieza to Dabura."

"There's another level?" Vegeta demands.

"Yes," Zarvon replies, "however, sire, you need your tail to attain it, as well as a full moon. Forgive me for saying it, but you are tailless."

"I could easily use the Dragon Balls to restore it," Vegeta snorts.

"No, you must not use the Dragon Balls unless they are absolutely needed!" the Old Kai protests, "they are only to be used in emergencies."

"I agree with the Old Kai," Goku says, "the Dragon Balls should only be used when we need them. If we use them frivolously, something may happen to make us need them."

"So, tell us about how things are in your time," Bulma says, motioning for everyone to take a seat. The Mirai's find seats, Mirai Trunks sitting beside Mirai Videl. Bulma, Videl, and Chichi coo over Mirai Uub, Mirai Goten, and Mirai Bra.

-Meanwhile-

"I can't believe that memory seeped through," Jesse murmurs, "I thought I had better control than that."

Jesse stops and bashes his fist against the wall, creating a hole. "They'll want answers, but I can't give them. Vi will try to penetrate my mind. I may end up hurting her if she tries too hard. And I can't do that."

Jesse's thoughts are interrupted by a scream. In a flash he is running down the halls to the source of the scream. When he gets there, what he finds shocks him. Uub is lying on the grown, he dark skin pale. Before him, a man whom Jesse assumes is Uub's father, is lying in a pool of blood, his throat torn out. A woman, Uub's mother, is in the grips of a being who is definitely not human.

It stood nearly six and a half feet tall, wirily built with pale blue skin. It, or perhaps he, resembled a humanoid T-rex, or perhaps a velociraptor, with sharp, pointed teeth and razor sharp taloned fingers that were dripping blood from tearing out the throat of Uub's father. The creature was wearing a suit of old samurai-style armor, though there was no weapon in sight except the creature itself.

Jesse instantly reached out with his senses. He couldn't feel Uub's father, he was definitely dead, and Uub's mother was barely detectable. But what worried Jesse was Uub. He could barely detect any of Uub's power! Jesse's eyes narrow. Uub's power had been drained by this creature.

"Who are you?" Jesse demands, "what have you done here?"

The creature lets out a hissing laugh. Its voice was dusty, rasping. Its/his eyes were cold and hard, but there was also a dangerous gleam in them. This thing enjoyed killing.

"I am Versage," the creature replies, "one of King Grendel's top Lieutenants. I drained the ki from that boy because it will go a long way towards powering the spell to resurrect King Grendel's grandfather, Demos."

Jesse stiffens. A resurrection spell? He couldn't let it come to pass! Demos was the most feared Demon since the Great Demon Zophar. Zophar had been eliminated by the Supreme Kai's and Dai Kaio of that time, and Demos had had to be eliminated by the combined efforts of the four Supreme Kai's, the Grand Kai, and the Dai Kaio.

"I cannot allow you to do that," Jesse says with a calmness that belied his apprehension.

"I don't think you can a choice in the matter," Versage hisses, "hyah!"

Versage hurls a blast of energy almost exactly like Zarvon's trademark Acid Energy technique, but Jesse erects a barrier to stop it. He then checks Versage through the wall, the momentum carrying them both to the demolished ring. Versage picks himself up, his beady eyes glittering with amusement. Those who were working on repairing the ring, along with the MC, run for cover.

"You… are stronger than you appear to be!" Versage hisses, "who are you, boy?"

"I take it you didn't watch my fight with Grendel," Jesse says, "I'm the one who killed two of your kings: I aided greatly in the death of Dabura, and I slew Grendel with my own hands."

"You are that despicable human who slew my masters?!" Versage demands, "then you shall die! Baal! Neron! Phage(1)! Come and aid me in destroying this human Warrior!"

Three shadows materialize around Versage. The first one coalesces into a humanoid Demon with pasty white skin. He was of the vampiric class, making him dangerous, though less so in the sunlight. Jesse knew that vampiric Demons possessed great physical abilities, though low abilities in regards to chi manipulation. And they were more vulnerable to holy magic than any other kind of Demon. The Demon wore pitch black clothes, a billowing ragged cloak settled on his shoulders. Ebony hair was cropped short, red-orange eyes stared at him with fierce hatred. Baal, Lord of Vampires.

The second was a humanoid Demon wearing elegant emerald armor. It glittered in the sunlight, the rubies set in the shoulders gleaming with a fiery strength. His greenish-yellow hair was shoulder-length and curly. His eyes, however, were hollow and black. A cruel smirk adorned his face. His skin was light blue. Neron, Lord of the Wraiths.

The third one was female, with alabaster skin and a cruel beauty. Curly ebon hair flowed past her shoulders, her eyes a piercing ice blue. She wore archaic black armor inlaid with gold. Her armor sparkled as if made of black diamonds. She had a pair of angelic wings, though the features were as black as her hair. Phage, mother of Grendel, and a powerful shadowmancer in her own right.

Jesse knew all three by sight. During his time as Earth's Guardian in the Mirai timeline, these three had come to Earth to avenge the deaths of Grendel and Dabura. Versage had already been slain by his Mirai self during his years of tracking down Dabura. All three of them were powerful Demons, and together they could give him a lot of trouble as weakened as he currently was. Still, he had to act brave. If he played his cards right, he could kill them.

"Four against one?" Jesse asks, "bit cowardly, don't you think?"

"Silence, human!" Phage commands, her voice as cold as a blizzard and as dark as a trench on the ocean floor.

"My apologies, Lady Phage," Jesse says, bowing mockingly, "should I offer myself up to be slain mercifully or shall I see if you four can take me down?"

Phage's face twists in rage as she launches a blast of focused shadows. The attack, while not quite as powerful as a ki wave, was even more damaging for it drained the target's life force directly. Jesse dodges the shadowblast, only to come face to face with Baal. The vampiric Demon slams his fist into Jesse's face, sending the human Warrior skidding and tumbling across the ring. Neron leaps into the air and, drawing power from his armor, unleashes a devastating blast of emerald-colored ki into Jesse as Versage unleashes a ki blast of his own. A tremendous explosion ensues, but when the debri settles Jesse is nowhere to be found.

"Surely we didn't slay him so easily!" Versage hisses, "he is the one who slew King Grendel, he did a number on me with one blow!"

"What do you mean?" Neron demands as he settles back to the ground. His voice was deep, penetrating. Versage raises his left arm, revealing a blue-black stain on his clothes: his own blood.

"He did that one a single blow," Versage says, "and he definitely did not use all of his remaining energy on me."

"How astute of you." It was Jesse, though none of the Demons could tell where his voice was coming from. "And I'll admit that a few years ago, such a team attack could have done a significant amount of damage to me, more than likely killed me."

A blur forms in front of the Demons, materializing into Jesse. "But now, you didn't even phase me. Well, Baal did, but then he was the only one to even hit me."

Jesse rubs his jaw. "Got one heck of a punch there, vampire."

Baal growls animalistically.

-the skybox-

"Those are the Elite Demons of the Demon World!" Shin gasps, "Versage, the Necromancer. Baal, the Lord of Vampires. Neron, the Lord of the Wraiths. And Phage the Shadowmancer. The four of them together are an extremely powerful force! In his hurt condition, Jesse must be out of his mind to take all four of them on!"

"What do you mean, hurt?!" Mirai Videl demands, "I healed him completely!"

"Physically yes," Mirai Trunks says, "and you did restore a fair amount of his energy, honey, but his body is still hurting from holding up such a high Kaioh-ken level for so long. He could probably only transform into a Super Warrior right now."

"But that should be enough, shouldn't it?" Trunks asks, "I mean, he was extremely powerful before. And now he's a lot stronger! Super Warrior is kinda like Super Saiyan, isn't it? So he should have enough power to deal with those Demons."

"Perhaps, but those four make a very successful team, very much like Jesse, Olibu, Orzin, and Girin were," Shin responds, "very efficient and very powerful."

"So Jesse could lose?" Mirai Videl asks.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," Shin replies.

-the ring-

"So, wanna give that another try?" Jesse asks, popping his knuckles. Versage lets out a loud hiss, sending out a sonic shockwave that slams into Jesse, deafening him. Baal leaps at Jesse, intent on tearing his throat out, but Jesse fires focused beams of ki from his eyes that rip through Baal's shoulder, destroying the joint. Baal falls to the ground in pain. Jesse rolls over just in time to avoid a shattering wave of ki and magic from Neron. He flips to his feet and leaps into the air to avoid Phage's shadowblast, but fails to avoid the next sonic blast from Versage. The attacks causes his muscles to twitch in agony as the reverberations cause them to spasm in a pattern that rapidly drains him of a lot of speed and strength. He felt like he had when he had first tested the Kaioh-ken x4. Or close to it.

"Shadow Rage!" Phage calls out, gathering a mass of shadows in her right palm into an oddly shaped point, the shadows writhing in her hand before she launches the mass at Jesse. Jesse performs a forward flip, just barely dodging the writhing mass of shadow, but Neron's wave of ki and magic slams into his back, pushing him down onto Phage's Shadow Rage. Both attacks detonate at the same time, slamming waves of destruction directly into Jesse's body at the same time.

-the skybox-

"Damn!" Gohan's fist smacks against his palm, "they're tearing him apart!"

"Just watch," Zarvon says, "it's far from over."

"Zarvon, that was Phage's Shadow Rage and Neron's Twilight Eruption," Shin argues, "even Dabura avoided being hit with those attacks alone, much less combined! No human could survive that!"

"Just watch," Mirai Trunks says, "remember, Jesse's isn't just a human. He's a Super Warrior."

"Is he dead now?" Phage asks, feeling bored.

"I hope so," Neron says as he lands, "those were perhaps our best attacks. Even King Dabura would have been hard pressed to fend them off, and that human wasn't even at his level."

At that moment, the energies that were at the core of the devastation where Jesse was implode, disappearing without a trace as golden light washes over the Demons. In the core of the dissipating shadows is Jesse in his full Super Warrior power. His aura had vaporized any nearby debris and dispelled the shadows from Phage's attack. His cold sapphire gaze locks on the four Demons.

"Don't think it would be that easy," he says smoothly, "wanna give it another try? Can't promise you'll come out in any better shape than Baal though."

Baal stands up and tears off his left arm. He focuses and in a fountain of blood his arm reforms, shoulder intact. Many people in the crowd faint while others empty their stomachs. Parents who had let their children back into the arena cover their children's eyes. Baal and Neron look at one another and prepare for an attack.

Baal lunges at Jesse, pushing his blood magic as far as it could into boosting his physical strength, his muscles straining with power as he moves almost imperceptibly fast towards Jesse. So fast that not even his fellows Demons can follow him, nor can anyone else watching.

No one, that is, except for Jesse. He curves his right hand inwards as he places it at his right side, his left hand covering it. Heat begins to gather. Right as Baal is almost upon him, he pushes his right hand forward, thumb pressed against his palm, fingers closed together, palm facing Baal. "ENSHO!"

A blast of pure, concentrated heat erupts from Jesse's hand and engulfs Baal. Baal screams in agony as he is slowly burned to ash. Neron, Versage, and Phage watch in horror as such a devastating and heinous attack is used by a Warrior, even if it was on one of their own. As the attack dissipates, the air sizzles with the smell of burned flesh and clothing. Ashes fall down to the ground, creating a small pile of fine ash.

"You… you incinerated him!" Versage manages, "you're a Warrior, and you incinerated him! You burned him alive!"

"Or Undead, since he was of the Nosferatu," Jesse replies, "besides, he was about to die anyway. And so are you three."

"Not if we kill you first!" Neron growls as he unleashes a blast of ki and magic. The blast barrels down on Jesse, but the Super Warrior raises his hands and catches the blast. The attack pushes him back a little, but it does little damage, only slightly singeing Jesse's arms.

Versage doesn't give Jesse a chance to compose himself, launching another sonic blast at him. Jesse uses the Instant Transmission to appear behind Versage, but Phage catches him in the side with a shadowblast. The shadows sap away his strength, but a quick powering up dispels them as Jesse's aura breaks the shadows apart. Versage spins around, his talons slicing across Jesse's cheek as he dodges. Jesse falls to the side, his feet whipping out, impacting with Versage's rib cage, sending the Demon flying through the air to come crashing down in an ungainly heap of the ground outside the ring. Jesse doesn't get a chance to get up as a shadowblast consumes him, sending into agony before he can summon up his aura to dispel the shadows engulfing him.

"Star Crush!" Neron launches a star-shaped beam of magic and ki directly into the side of Jesse's head, sending the human Super Warrior tumbling across the ring floor, a violent wave of nausea rising in him from the dark magic that just hit him. Mixing magic with ki was difficult, and was draining on an inexperienced caster, but Neron was the Lord of Wraiths, one of the most powerful magic users in existence, if not the most powerful. Jesse catapults himself to his feet with his left hand, firing of a concentrated ki blast with his right. The blast hits Neron's armor, but it does nothing. Neron's emerald and ruby armor shimmers for a moment then returns to normal.

'Shit!' Jesse curses, 'that armor is magically enhanced and it absorbs energy! I'll bet it repairs itself too! I'm gonna have to get him with a one hit kill. But its gonna be tough, and there's still Versage and Phage to worry about.'

Phage launches another shadowblast at Jesse, who dispels it with a concentrated psionic bolt. Jesse retaliates with a Masenko-ha, Gohan's personal technique that he had learned when he and Gohan were Fused into Jehan, but Phage erects a barrier of pure shadows that absorbs the ki blast effortlessly. Versage has now gotten back to his feet and pantomimes a slash at Jesse with glowing talons. Or at least it first appeared to be a pantomime. From Versage's talons from a focused energy slash that narrowly misses Jesse as the Super Warrior extends a concentrated blade from his left hand and swats the energy slash aide, creating a furrow in the ring.

'This ring's had it,' Jesse tells himself, 'its gonna need to be replaced completely after this fight.'

"Spiral Flame!" Jesse dives to the side to avoid the intense fireball Neron just fired at him. The flames melt, then incinerate, the concrete of the ring, scorching all the way to the ground underneath it.

'That's hot!' Jesse realizes, 'he can manipulate fire as well?! He has to be a fire elemental as well!'

"Kakusandan!" Jesse yells as he fires a strong blast from each hand. He then makes several motions with his hands, the ki blast following them until they merge above the three Demons. "NOW!"

The merged ki blast suddenly breaks into dozens of smaller, but just as effective, ki blasts and begin to rain down on the trio of Demons. The ring surrounding them is slowly peeled away from the growing explosion. When the dust settles, Neron is virtually unharmed, as is Phage, while Versage is a mangled, bloody mess. Jesse had been directing most of the blasts at him since he was the only one of the three left who could not devise some kind of barrier to lessen the assault.

Versage lunges at Jesse, Phage firing a shadowblast behind him while Neron powers up a large spell. Jesse ducks down, then leaps into the air, the ki blade extending from his right hand slicing right through Versage, killing him cleanly as Phage's shadowblast catches up and obliterates the Demon's body. But Jesse is left wide open to Neron.

"Bright Nova!" A swirling orb of fire and ki slams into Jesse, burning his flesh as it explodes violently. Jesse uses the Instant Transmission to escape the rest of the attack, but what did get through has hurt him bad. His clothes are badly burnt, and he could smell the sickening odor of burned human flesh.

Jesse dashes towards Neron, intent on taking him out before Phage. Neron he had to take out quickly because of the Demon's armor. He throws a punch at Neron, but the Wraith Demon turns so that the punch just glances off his chest as he catches Jesse with a strong left hook. Jesse twists and slams his fist into Neron's armored chest with a strong backhand. He then raises his left hand so that the palm is right in front of Neron's face, his thumb curled against his palm as he fires a ki blast right into the Wraith Lord's face. Neron staggers back, dazed for a moment, but he recovers in time to block Jesse's snap kick to the gut. He twists his hands and sends Jesse spinning into the air before firing a mixed blast of ki and magic into the Super Warrior.

Jesse crashes into the ground, even more hurt due to his burns, but he perseveres. He launches himself from the ground right into Neron, raining blows upon the Demon with relentless accuracy. Neron lets out a yell and a bubble of ki and magic appears, expanding and knocking Jesse back while giving him a nasty shock. An aura of energy begins to form around Neron, one that Jesse instantly recognized.

The Render. It was the most devastating move in a Wraith Demon's arsenal. When under the influence of the Render, a Wraith had no sense of self, just the desire to slaughter. A handful of Wraith's had laid waste to an entire planet in an hour with this technique. What it did was it created an aura of sheer power around its user. This aura instantly mingled with the living aura of whatever it came in contact with and obliterated the very life energy of the creature. Only inanimate objects, Demons, and Kai's were immune to it. True Warrior's, Warrior's who possessed the uttermost spirit of what it meant to be a Warrior, were also said to be immune, but Jesse was not inclined to find out if he was. He had one move that could help him get a surefire kill. It was the same move that had ended the life of ajin Mirai Cooler.

He holds his hands a few inches apart in front of his chest, the fingers curved towards the matching finger of the other hand, almost touching. Dozens, if not hundreds, of tiny sparkles begin to form between his hands. He moves his hands to his right side as if he were powering up the Kamehameha, and from the looks of it could have looked like he was.

With a deafening yell of rage and hatred, Neron charges Jesse. "KIENZAN NAMI!"

-the skybox-

At first, the Z Warrior's thought it was a wave of ki, but then they noticed something strange about it. If they took a closer look at it and really reached out with their senses, it wasn't like other ki beams. No, it wasn't a continuous burst of ki, more like an insanely fast rapid-fire ki blast, from several points. The attack completely engulfed Neron and dissipated just before the stands. Zarvon, Mirai Trunks, and Mirai Videl look on knowingly.

"Wh-what kind of attack is that?!" Gohan demands.

"It is Jesse's most lethal attack," Mirai Trunks says, "it has only one purpose: to kill. The attack he used on that other Demon, the Ensho, can be used to melt things if toned down, though it can only be toned down so far. Even other ki waves can be used to stop other ki waves. This attack, if used to counter a ki blast, could not stop it, he would still get hit, but it would still kill his opponent if it hits."

"That's terrible!" Krillin exclaims, "why would he have such an attack?!"

"Because such an attack was needed," Zarvon answers grimly, "he used it to defeat Cooler. But, you should feel honored Krillin. That attack is based off your Destructo Disk."

Krillin stares at Jesse's Kienzan Nami for a moment for cold realization dawns on him. "You mean that ki wave is a continuous barrage of Destructo Disk's?! That's insane!"

"It is, but Neron's armor would absorb any other kind of ki blast Jesse could throw at it," Shin says, "so he had to use a killing technique, a cutting technique, to slice his armor open."

-the ring-

'Just a little more,' Jesse thinks to himself, 'only a few more seconds an it'll all be over.'

As Jesse's Kienzan Nami dies down, he lets out a sigh. He had used his two most lethal techniques within five minutes of one another. He had no other techniques that were purely for killing unless he had a sword in his hands. As the Kienzan Nami finishes passing through Neron, Jesse erects an opaque barrier of ki around the ring, not wanting the crowd to see what was about to happen. Neron had a look of complete surprise and total loathing on his face. A second passed, then an unidentifiable wet mass hits the ring floor. Neron was no more. The Kienzan Nami, this one far more intense than the one used on Majin Mirai Cooler, had sliced Neron up until there was nothing more than a gory mess, a blob of blood and gore. With a sad look in his eyes, Jesse delivers an intense ki blast into the remains of Neron, incinerating them, leaving only the glittering remnants of his armor, looking almost like a pile of dust, on the ring floor.

"You…. slew him effortlessly," Phage manages as Jesse drops the ki barrier around the ring, leaving the crowd to wonder what had happened to the other Demon.

"Yes, I did," Jesse says emotionlessly, "and now its your turn."

"I won't give you the chance!" Phage shrieks as he launches a large shadowblast at Jesse, who merely intensifies his aura to dispel the attack. Phage steps back. She knew she would have to delve as deep as she could to penetrate such a powerful defensive measure.

"Shadow Rage!" Phage yells as she launches the irregularly shaped ball of shadows at Jesse. Jesse fires a concentrated beam of ki that cancels out the shadowy attack.

"I've had enough of this!" Jesse says, "try this!"

"Dodonpa!" Jesse yells, bringing up his right hand, his index finger aimed at Phage. A yellowish-orange beam of ki shoots forth. Phage launches a shadowblast at the oncoming ki blast, but the attack penetrates and slams into Phage's chest, exploding and throwing her back. When she gets back up, her eyes glow with malice. She was angry, and that meant she was now going to use her full power.

Darkness swirls around Phage in a circle on the ground as she calls up her full power, her hands set a foot in front of her chest. Black lightning arcs around her as her eyes take on an unholy aura of white rimmed with black, blue-black bolts of lightning crackling from them. Blue-white bolts of lightning crackles between her hands as an orb of pure, concentrated shadow forms, with faint traces of white appearing every so often. Finally, Phage screams.

"KAGE KOSEN(2)!" The orb of shadow twists in on itself and a beam of the darkest, most evil magic erupts from Phage's hands in the form of a beam of pure blackness that seemed to absorb, if not completely negate, light.

"Silver Beam!" Jesse calls out as he launches the attack he had originally developed to slay Dabura, Phage's husband, but had only ever used to kill Grendel, Phage's son. Jesse's golden yellow aura swirls into the attack, creating a tiny sphere in the middle of the attack an inch in front of Jesse's fingers. The point doesn't move, but it does intensify.

'What is that?' Jesse wonders as his Super Warrior abilities mesh with his attack as the rest of the attack battles with Phage's unholy shadowmancy.

In truth, Jesse was not the originator of the Silver Beam. It had been developed by the Super Warrior who had helped the four Supreme Kai's and the Dai Kaio seal the Great Demon Zophar. That Super Warrior had been the only other two Super Warrior's until Jehan, who had only been able to become a Super Warrior because of Jesse himself. The Silver Beam had been his ultimate attack, one that he had only been able to truly utilize while a Super Warrior. Like Jesse, he had been gifted with psionic powers, his dwarfing the abilities Jesse had possessed even as a Fused being. He had given his life to help seal Zophar, and the secrets of his vast techniques had been lost with him, as he had chosen to continue his existence in Otherworld as a cloud spirit with no body. Even King Yemma did not know if he still existed, as even far younger cloud spirits had passed on. That Super Warrior had been judged by King Yemma's Great-Great-Grandfather, King Yama(3). Even where in Otherworld the cloud spirit of that brave being had gone to King Yama's grave, being stricken from the record at the Super Warrior's request. The only other Super Warrior had just disappeared, never to be seen again.

The true Silver Beam was a weapon that evil could not withstand. Even a tiny glance on a being with a truly corrupt soul would send that person straight to Hell, or even Purgatory, with no Judgment from King Yemma or whoever held his office. It had felled many Demons, and only the great Demon Zophar had been able to withstand it. The Silver Beam completely disassembled evil, shattering its very being, shredding it into nothingness. And now after countless eons the Silver Beam was being utilized again. The golden point of light within the beam was slowly but surely growing more intense, brighter and brighter until it was unbearably bright. The two beams of completely opposite nature, one of unspeakable evil the other of the purest good, battle for supremacy, but just like in Jesse's fight with Grendel, neither gained the upper hand. Until that golden point of light finally came into play.

At first it was subtle. Like a whisper in the wind. Then it was more pronounced, like the roar of a lion. A thin streak of gold stretches out through the Silver Beam. It stretches out from where the Silver Beam meets the Kage Kosen. It spreads out through the Kage Kosen, creating a myriad of gold streaks within it. Without any real warning, the Kage Kosen completely shatters, leaving the path open for the Silver Beam. Phage only has a moment to comprehend the true horror of what is about to befall her before the Silver Beam pierces her chest, exploding her heart within her chest. The impact, while incredible, does nothing to her. As the beam dissipates, she collapses to the ground, thoroughly dead, her soul ripped away from her body and cast into Purgatory with her son and father-in-law.

With a sigh, Jesse lets his Super Warrior transformation drift away. A quick ki blast engulfs Phage's corpse, disintegrating it. Jesse then remembers Uub. Jesse takes off for where he had left the boy only to find him sobbing over the corpses of his parents. Jesse sighs.

"I'm sorry Uub," Jesse says as he lays a hand on the boys shoulder, "if its any consolation, the bastard who did this is dead."

"I wanted to kill him myself!" Uub sobs.

"It would have been a long time before you were strong enough to do that," Jesse answers, "Versage was powerful, even for a Demon. Don't worry, he's rotting in Hell by now."

"Thank you," Uub says. Finally, medics come with stretchers and body bags.

"Uub, do you have any other family?" Jesse asks. Uub shakes his head as he watches his parents get placed in the body bags.

"Would you like to live with me, train with me so that you can stop this from happening to others?" Jesse asks seriously.

Uub's voice, while still shaken, was full of resolve. "Yes."

"I'm not gonna lie to you, its gonna be a lot of hard work, and you may wish you were dead some days," Jesse warns, "but in the end, you won't have to worry about anyone harming those you care for. You saw the fights after ours, right? And the one I had with Grendel?"

Uub nods. "I couldn't always follow them, but I tried."

Jesse smiles. "Well, those other fighters might be helping me train you a little. Goku is a former World Champion himself, and my friend Big Z is possibly the strongest guy on the planet right now."

Jesse remembered his shock at finding out that Hercule, while not coming clean about Cell, had admitted that he was not the one who defeated Kid Buu. He had scanned the memories of a few people and discovered that their memories had been altered so that they saw Kid Buu instead of Mr. Buu, and that Mr. Buu was regaled as a hero. Hercule had kept the identities of the Z Warriors a secret though.

"That would be nice," Uub says absentmindedly.

"Come on, I'll go introduce you to everyone," Jesse says as he leads Uub to the skybox, telling him about the Mirai timeline and what to expect on the way there.

-the skybox-

"Shin, those Demons, do you know what they were here for?" Bulma asks. The East Supreme Kai shakes his head.

"No. The only Demon I sensed until they appeared was Grendel. I only recognized who they were. They were all major supporters of Dabura's father, Demos. Phage and Dabura had an arranged marriage and Grendel was the result of their union."

"And Jesse has eliminated that entire family now," Mirai Trunks chuckles, "he aided in the killing of this world's Dabura, killed the Grendel of our time, slew the Grendel's of both times personally, and killed the Phage of this time. And Phage will probably be coming along in our time eventually, so our Jesse will deal with her and those others."

"Or we could just have them sit down to tea with your wife," Zarvon teases, "ten minutes with her and they'll commit suicide."

"Hey!" Mirai Videl protests, "take that back! I'm not that bad!"

"No, you're not," Zarvon admits, "Jesse would say that you're worse, but he's not here."

"I don't think he would, not with two Videl's here," Gohan chuckles, "he was always wary of Videl back in school."

"Probably because I was afraid that Videl would bust out all of my secrets," Jesse says as he opens the door and enters the room, Uub in tow.

"Jesse!" Mirai Videl exclaims, "you're alright!"

"Yeah, but Uub here isn't," Jesse says as he ushers Uub towards one person in the room he knew would be able to soothe the boy: Chichi. "Versage, the one I knocked into the ring to start that fight, drained away Uub's energy as part of an attempt to resurrect Demos and then killed Uub's parents, likely when they tried to intervene."

Chichi acts instantly, pulling Uub into a hug. She allows the grief-stricken boy to sob into her shoulder as she rubs his back soothingly.

"I'm planning on taking Uub to my place in Zunzabud Heights to train him," Jesse continues, "I plan on teaching him everything I know. Hopefully he can learn from my mistakes, and I pray that he doesn't make any of my worst ones."

"What about his schooling?" Mirai Bulma asks. This boy was an alternate version of her grandson, after all.

"I'm not sure," Jesse admits, "I will admit that, as far as academics go, even Roshi would be a better teacher than I would."

"What about him living with us?" Goku suggests, "I mean, Goten and I could teach him, you know, the basics of the more advanced martial arts and Chichi could take care of his schooling."

Jesse chuckles. "Wanting to actually teach someone how to fight, Goku?"

Goku nods. Jesse smiles. This could work perfectly! Goku's open nature and gentle spirit, along with that of Chichi's mothering and Goten getting to play 'big brother' to someone, could really help Uub pull through and not become some kind of Demon hunting monster.

"If Uub has no objections, sure," Jesse says, "besides, I can't cook."

"Too bad you were still the best cook while we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Mirai Trunks grumbles. Jesse chuckles weakly in agreement.

"Uub?" Goku asks, laying a gentle hand on the crying boy's shoulder, "you could come and stay with me, Goten, and Chichi for a while, if you like. Goten and I could teach you how to fly, how to use your ki better. And Chichi could help you learn other things, so all you'll know won't just be how to fight."

"I don't know," Uub sniffs.

"Come on, mom's the greatest cook in the world!" Goten urges, "you'll love the forest, too! Lots of trees to climb, there's streams and lakes nearby to fish in, and TONS of space for sparring!"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Uub says meekly.

"Try to bolster his self-confidence while your at it," Jesse whispers to Gohan, who he knew lived next door to Goku and Chichi, "kid looks like he needs it."

Gohan nods in understanding. Uub was already much further along than he had been at that age, at least in power. Uub could barely tap into his strength, and he could still probably give Goten and Trunks a good workout outside of Super Saiyan. However, like Gohan had when Piccolo had first taught him, he had no real self-confidence. That he hadn't gained until he traveled to Namek with Bulma and Krillin. Piccolo's death had matured him greatly. His father's death had forced him to learn, Piccolo's death had forced him to accept it.

"It looks like the tournament is going to be postponed for a day," Master Roshi says as he looks out the window of the skybox, "the ring is demolished."

"Shin can take care of it," Jesse says, "speaking of, I need to lie down. I pushed myself too much too soon."

Jesse makes his way to one of the chairs and slumps into it as Shin exits to go take care of the ring so it would be ready for the fight between Gohan and Mirai Trunks. Using that much power so soon after his grueling battle with Grendel had wiped him out. Even with a senzu bean he wouldn't be able to get back to his full power for a few days. His psionic strength needed to replenish itself, and short of certain kinds of stones that would take a while. As it was, he'd be hard-pressed to match Mirai Trunks' strength, and he knew that Gohan, while he had slacked off, was still stronger than Mirai Trunks. At least, from a physical stand-point. Whether he was the better fighter remained to be seen.

As Chichi continues to soothe Uub, Gohan and Mirai Trunks talk, knowing that they would soon be facing one another in the ring. Goku and Mirai Gohan talk, comparing how things had turned out in the three years between Goku's return to Earth and the coming of the Androids. Surprisingly, Mirai Goku had still trained Mirai Gohan, though nowhere near the extent that Goku had trained his Gohan. Mirai Vegeta had, as it turned out, attained Super Saiyan right after Mirai Goku's death. He had come to respect Mirai Goku greatly during those three years, but he had been about to leave Earth to conquer the rest of the universe for himself when the Androids had attacked. He had decided to go through one last fight on Earth, to defend the planet that the one other being who Mirai Vegeta had respected had called home. He had given his life in trying to do this, but his progeny had carried out that last wish. Even in the Mirai timeline Vegeta had finally accepted that he would never equal his greatest rival. It had been a bitter revelation, but a profound one nonetheless. When he had learned of it in Otherworld, Mirai Gohan couldn't believe it.

Finally, Shin returned, saying that the ring was repaired and that the MC wanted the remaining competitors to come down so he could start the matches. The competitors who had been eliminated could go down and watch from the best seat in the place. Goku, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Gohan, Jesse, Piccolo, Zarvon, Shin, Trunks, and Goten all headed down to the ring. Uub had been forbidden by Chichi to go down. She had already adopted the boy in her mind, much to the amusement of the watching Z Warriors, even Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Ah, great, you're here!" the MC says, "I'd like to personally thank all of you for some spectacular matches today. And Jesse, thank you for dealing with those other monsters."

Jesse waves it off. "I was just doing what I'm trained to do: eliminate the darkest of evils, the Demons."

"Those were genuine Demons?" the MC gasps.

"Grendel was their King, their mightiest warrior," Zarvon adds, "he had enough power to make Cell Look like a six year old girl."

Of course, Zarvon meant a six year old Saiyan girl, but the adage held true for humans as well.

"And you sew him?" the MC asks Jesse in awe, "are you stronger than even Goku?"

"Only on a good day," Jesse answers, "even though I've been healed, Goku could still take me down right now. Though it would be an interesting fight."

The MC nods. "Well, Gohan, Mirin, its time for your fight."

The MC looks closer at Mirai Trunks. "Did you know that you looked a lot like Trunks Briefs?"

Mirai Trunks chuckles. "Yeah, I get that a lot. That's why I was dressed as I was. But, I can easily go out to the ring like this and no one will know."

Mirai Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan.

"Can all of you do that?" the MC asks in awe.

"Not quite, and I have a different version of it," Jesse replies.

"What is it?" the MC asks.

"A transformation," Jesse answers, "it gives a considerable amount of power. There are three stages that they are able to reach. As far as I know of, only one stage exists for me. When the first person to reach the second stage of their transformation in thousands of years achieved it, it spelled the end of Cell."

"I knew Hercule didn't defeat him," the MC mutters. The MC runs through the basic rules quickly for Gohan and Mirai Trunks as they go through a series of stretches to limber up for their match.

"Are you all set?" the MC asks. At a nod from both Gohan and Mirai Trunks, he walks out to introduce them.

"Well folks, we've had some exciting matches here today," the MC says, "we've had the first Kumite match since the Tenkaichi Budoukai was transformed from the ancient Kumite into what it is today. We just saw one of our Finalists battle for his life in four on one odds against a very powerful foe, and now we are about to see our other Finalist be decided. First up we have Gohan, who fought in the Finals against his own father ten years ago. Now he is married to Videl, the daughter of the one and only Hercule! In the first round you saw the rematch of that same Finals match from ten years ago. Now, from what I have seen of Mirin, you may be about to see an even more spectacular match! This is Mirin's first tournament, but he has already made a grand showing, defeating some very powerful opponents."

Gohan and Mirai Trunks walk out to the ring, their faces cheerful in expectation for this fight. They were gonna give it their all, both to impress their wives and to see how well the other could fight. The Z Warrior's watched in anticipation. Both young men were heroes, having saved their respective Earth's from Cell, Mirai Trunks having also gone through years of being hunted by a pair of maniacal androids.

"Ready Gohan?" Mirai Trunks asks, "I'm gonna give it my all! I want to see what you're capable of!"

"Then lets see which of us is better!" Gohan exclaims as he powers up to Super Saiyan to match Mirai Trunks.

"And begin!" Both demi-Saiyans launch themselves at one another, a tremendous battle beginning.

000

I'm sorry that I wasn't able to write the fight between Mirai trunks and Gohan in time for this update, but I just had to update for Christmas. Besides, its not like I didn't leave you without a fight, is it? Now, onto other matters!

Erica: Don't worry, as you can see the next chapter of TTS is up.

1. Phage, like Akroma, comes from Magic the Gathering. Truth be told, she is Akroma's arch-enemy. Powerful card, too. Game-winner, that one. Akroma is as well, only not as absolute.

2. Kage Kosen: Japanese for Shadow Ray.

3. I've been told this is another name of King Enma. I've also heard Yenma and Enma used in other shows. In another show, Yu Yu Hakusho, he possesses the name Yama and has a son named Koenma. And according to a web site I came across once, Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho beat out Goku in popularity for a while!

And can anyone guess where that telepathic message Jesse sent Mirai Gohan came from? Brownie points to anyone who can. Though I really don't know where that truck driver named Steve bit came from. Chalk it up to my own insanity?

And I really don't know where the battle against Versage, Neron, Baal, and Phage came from. I really don't. It just showed up, honest! I am sorry about what I did to Uub. I'm kicking myself, but he'll, in the end, be better for it. Hopefully. He'll be stronger. And hey, you can't say he isn't going to a good home.

This story is second in a series, a trilogy for sure. I have a few vague ideas for a fourth part, but if I go through with that then this series will be DONE. I won't even write a prequel. Already tried. That came through in that chapter with Jesse's past. I thank all of you for your reviews. I hope I didn't lose anyone because of the long period between updates. Btw, I do sortof have a message board on my DBZ stories. Actually, it's a part given to me in a forum run by The Smooster, author of The Return, perhaps the greatest piece of Dragon Ball Z literature ever (and I ain't joking. It is that good!). I do have a C2 group, but its Harry Potter oriented. Oh well. All my fave DBZ fics are on my favorite stories list anyway (or authors if an author has several pieces I like). I do have an idea for a DBZ A/U story that I may get to work on when this and _Time Traveling Saiyans_ is done.

You know, this is perhaps my absolute best piece of fan fiction. While it doesn't have as many reviews as its predecessor, _New Students at Orange Star High_, it is looking to be almost twice as long, and it only has a handful of reviews less. I would like to thank everyone who has stuck by me with this story, especially you Son Oliver. Talking with you has been a bright point, and running plot ideas by you has helped me gauge a readers' reaction. You know, I wasn't even sure about the Mirai Trunks/Mirai Videl coupling or having Mirai Goten or Mirai Bra until I talked with you?

On a side note, can anyone figure out why reading Legend of Zelda fan fiction has recently gotten me into a writing frenzy? I completed 90 of this chapter, 60 of the second chapter of my X-Men: Evolution fic _Destiny's Crucible_, the first 20 of my Sailor Moon fic _The Rising Dark_, the last 20 of _Time Traveling Saiyans_, and a good amount of five other stories done while reading a story called _The Five_ by Fierce Deity and its sequel _The Legend of Zelda: Eternal Ark_ (both stories are on my favorite stories page and Fierce Deity is on my favorite authors page if your interest is piqued) have gotten me in a writing mood! Strangely, it comes and goes with each story. Just wanted to get that off my chest.

Well, I hope everyone reviews. I know its taken me awhile to post this chapter, but writer's block can be a pain. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	20. Clash of the Super Saiyan 3s

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Jesse and Zarvon, the Super Warrior transformation, and nothing else.

I am terribly sorry for the long wait between updates. Writer's block, an overactive imagination, and ADHD can really come together to mess up a schedule, can't they? I think I started on over a dozen other stories and wrote up the basic plots for several more before finally getting back to this story. I think I burned myself out on it, which is good since I am taking a break from this trilogy once this story is done (it doesn't help that without being able to watch DBZ and DBGT daily, in part due to my job and in part due to them just not being on, that my muse for DBZ isn't as functional anymore.)

- -

Gohan Son and Mirai Trunks Briefs. Both two of the greatest heroes their respective Earths have ever seen, and may ever see period. Mirai Trunks was a far superior fighter to his counterpart, while Gohan had delved into more of his potential than his counterpart had. While he had not trained hard in the last five years, since his daughter was born, he was still quite formidable. Mirai Trunks, on the other hand, had pushed himself above and beyond what his counterpart had.

They had never fought, or even sparred with one another. Mirai Trunks had possessed too much respect for the counterpart of his former Sensei, and Gohan had admired Mirai Trunks too much to fight him, even in a spar. Now they were paired up for the 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai, facing one another in the Semi-Finals.

"And begin!" Mirai Trunks and Gohan launch themselves at one another. Their right fists clash, sending out a powerful shockwave. Mirai Trunks recovers first, his battle senses honed sharp from four years of fighting the Androids, years more of surviving them, two years training for Cell, and two years training for Buu. The training had never been enough, but he had made a difference each time. He brings his fist back and drives it into Gohan's gut with an uppercut that knocks the air out of Gohan's lungs. He quickly delivers another uppercut to Gohan's chest that sends the older demi-Saiyan flying.

Goihan catches himself mid-air, rubbing his ribs. Mirai Trunks was taking this seriously from the get-go. Gohan smirks. Well, if Mirai Trunks was taking this seriously, then so would he.

"Masenko-ha!" Mirai Trunks dodges Gohan's trademark ki blast, but Gohan reads his moves and appears in front of Mirai Trunks. "Solar Flare!"

Mirai Trunks instantly closes his eyes, throwing up a small wall of opaque ki around them as well. He had developed that little trick since Jesse was fond of using the Solar Flare in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Mirai Goku had done the same during their spars in Otherworld.

When the light fades, Mirai Trunks reacts instantly, delivering a quick kick to the side of Gohan's head. He follows through with a lunging left hook that glances off Gohan's shoulder as he rolls out of the way mid-air. Gohan spins in the air, delivering a sharp back kick to Mirai Trunks' gut. Gohan then delivers a double axe handle smash to Mirai Trunks' back, sending the younger demi-Saiyan crashing into the ring floor. Mirai Trunks picks himself up, sending a glance skyward just in time to see Gohan come crashing down on his back knee first. Gohan stands up and steps away from Mirai Trunks, giving the younger demi-Saiyan a moment to collect himself.

Mirai Trunks erupts into Super Saiyan 2 as he launches himself at Gohan, slamming his fist into the older demi-Saiyan's chest. He then begins to pummel Gohan relentlessly, knowing that Gohan was far more used to the second level of Super Saiyan than he was. Mirai Trunks had trained to be able to jump from being a normal Saiyan to an Ascendant Super Saiyan in a heartbeat, but Gohan had trained so that his first level of Super Saiyan felt as natural as being a normal Saiyan. And as far as Mirai Trunks knew, the same could now be said for the second or even third levels of Super Saiyan for Gohan. He had always possessed incredible potential.

Gohan, in a fit of desperation, tries the Kaioh-ken Attack. "Super Kaioh-ken!"

The dark red aura of the Super Kaioh-ken Attack engulfs Gohan as his power level rises. Nothing compared to Mirai Trunks' Super Saiyan 2 powers, but enough for him to break free and knock Mirai Trunks to the ground. A quick Masenko and Mirai Trunks is driven into the ring.

'Now's my chance,' Gohan thinks as he lets the Super Kaioh-ken Attack drift away. He reaches within himself for the next level, quickly Ascending into a Super Saiyan 2. Mirai Trunks curses silently when he picks himself out of the hole he was in. He hadn't expected Gohan to be able to use the Super Kaioh-ken Attack. Last Jesse had told him Gohan did not know any of his father's major moves except for the Kamehameha and a few tricks like the Solar Flare and the after image, but then that information was ten years out of date. With a savage grin, Mirai Trunks launches himself at Gohan, the two demi-Saiyans clashing thunderously.

Gohan throws a punch at Mirai Trunks, missing his head by inches, but Gohan twists his body and slams his forearm against the side of Mirai Trunks' head. He follows up by ramming his knee into Mirai Trunks' gut and finishing the combo with a double axe handle to the small of the back, sending Mirai Trunks crashing into the ring, forming another crater. Mirai Trunks blasts out of the crater, coming at Gohan with a flurry of punches.

Gohan blocks and dodges most of the punches, but several still connect. Gohan grimaces in pain as he feels a rib crack from a particularly vicious punch. Mirai Trunks really wasn't fooling around! Gohan delivers a quick succession of kicks, but Mirai Trunks manages to block them. Gohan presses on with more kicks, throwing in some punches as well to keep Mirai Trunks off balance.

"They're pretty evenly matched," Piccolo comments.

"Gohan should be tearing Mirai Trunks apart," Jesse scoffs, "he's slacked off. That's why he's using the Super Saiyan transformations. Otherwise, he wouldn't even need them!"

"Hey, that's not fair," Goku protests, "Gohan couldn't keep up his training to maintain his level. He was just far too strong."

"What!" Jesse exclaims, "you mean the Old Kai didn't tell you how to train the Mystic Force to maintain it?"

"He said he forgot how," Goku replies.

Jesse sighs. "Senile old fool. Can't believe he's pretty much the highest authority in the universe. At least we didn't release him in the other timeline."

"Why didn't you?" Goten asks.

"For one, I didn't want to deal with a perverted old fool," Jesse retorts, "for another, I felt that we could keep Buu from being released. Between myself, a Super Saiyan 2, and a Super Saiyan 3, as well as a trio of Super Saiyan 2's in reserve, I didn't think we'd need the Mystic Force. I didn't expect Babidi to take over my counterpart as well as have Grendel there."

"In the end we got lucky with me becoming a Super Saiyan 4," Zarvon finishes, "ouch, that had to hurt."

And indeed it did. Mirai Trunks had managed to connect with a ki-charged punched to the small of Gohan's back. Gohan lets out a gasp of pain as he feels hairline fractures appear in his vertebrae. Gohan slams headfirst into the ring from the force of the blow. He tumbles for a few yards before rolling to a stop. He gets back to his feet, stumbling a little as pain flares up in his back.

'Damn it, he got me good,' Gohan thinks, 'he's good, I'll give him that. And it seems that he knows his limits as a Super Saiyan 2. Of course, he trained with first-hand knowledge of how Buu fights. And he fought the Androids for years. That had to test his limits each and every time. No, he knows his his own limits better than anyone, except for maybe dad and Piccolo. And me.'

Mirai Trunks smirks as he floats in the air high above Gohan. 'For all that Gohan has slacked off, he's still incredibly strong. I'll have to take it up to the third level if I'm to win.'

Gohan's eyes widen as he feels Mirai Trunks' power level skyrocket. 'He's transforming!'

Gohan immediately reaches down deep for the familiar feel of Super Saiyan 3, for the power he held deep within. It responds, rushing to his call. He could feel it coursing through his veins. The power was intoxicating. But he no longer lost himself in the power he held. He had learned his lesson after his fight with Cell. Now he had absolute control of himself, and his power. Gohan closes his eyes as he lets the transformation happen. His eyebrows disappear. The bolts of energy arcing around his body increase in intensity. His muscles bulge s his power increases to incredible heights. His hair begins to shine as it slowly lengthens down his back.

Gohan opens his eyes as his transformation is completed. Up above him, Mirai Trunks has also completed his transformation. The two Super Saiyan 3's meet each others' gazes. Gohan could still feel the pain from his damaged vertebrae, but right now the pain was negligible. With a yell, Gohan blasts off of the ground and reaches Mirai Trunks near-instantly. The two demi-Saiyan heroes immediately begin trading blows, this time the shockwaves from each collision knocking some people off their feet or from their seats.

Gohan ducks under one of Mirai Trunks' punches, then lunges forward, burying his fist in the younger demi-Saiyan's gut. He follows through with a quick uppercut that catches Mirai Trunks across the chest, twisting the flesh and creating a rather large tear in Mirai Trunks' shirt. A quick twist of his body and he connects with a kick to Mirai Trunks' side. Mirai Trunks recovers fairly quickly, driving his fist into Gohan's jaw.

As the two Super Saiyan 3's exchange blows, their power levels continue to rise. Both demi-Saiyans are amazed at the strength of the other. Their attacks increase in ferocity as their power grows. Before long the entire arena is quaking not only from the impact of their blows but from the sheer force they are radiating. Some people are even flattened to their seats, unable to move from the sheer power that is on display.

Mirai Trunks ducks under Gohan's punch, sending a flurry of punches into the older demi-Saiyan's abdomen. Gohan is knocked back, leaving himself open for Mirai Trunks to press his minute advantage. And Miai Trunks does just that. He performs a backflip, his foot connecting with Gohan's abdomen, driving Gohan further back. Mirai Trunks moves in for a powerful punch but Gohan knocks Mirai Trunk's fist down with his left hand, driving forth with his right hand, connecting solidly with Mirai Trunks' chest, knocking the air out of the younger demi-Saiyan.

Gohan and Mirai Trunks cease their fight for a moment to regain their bearings. Meanwhile, the crowd is loving this. While nowhere near as spectacular as Jesse and Grendel's fight, these two weren't trying to maim or kill one another. In short, it was a true exhibition of martial arts know-how. Two of the strongest and most skilled fighters in the universe were fighting right before their eyes in a spectacular display of their abilities. Both combatants were going all out, holding back nothing short of killing blows. And if it came to a deathmatch, both combatants knew who would win.

'He's still holding back,' Gohan thinks to himself, puzzled, trying to figure out why Mirai Trunks wasn't fighting as well as he had seen him fight against the Cell Juniors nearly two decades ago. 'Of course! This isn't a fight to the death. He's spent his entire life fighting to stay alive, fighting to kill, but he's unsure of himself in this kind of fight. He doesn't know how far he should go. I've got a chance, but it'll only work once. But I gotta time it right.'

Gohan and Mirai Trunks fight back and forth across the sky, their power levels staying high, not dropping in the slightest despite the devastating blows they were landing on each other. Uppercuts, chops, jabs, feints, kicks, knees, elbows, both Gohan and Mirai Trunks used every hand-to-hand trick they knew, but neither one could gain an advantage. Gohan may have been trained by Goku and Piccolo, two of the best fighters to ever live, but Mirai Trunks had been trained by Mirai Gohan, who perhaps knew just as much as Gohan himself did. Perhaps more. And he had been trained by Jesse, who knew every one of Goku's tricks.

Gohan ducks back then lunges forward, ramming his shoulder into Mirai Trunks. He follows up with an uppercut that knocks Mirai Trunks back. Mirai Trunks comes back with a series of palm strikes that Gohan blocks, though Gohan does not come away unscathed. His arms have several bruises already developing. Gohan launches himself at Mirai Trunks, delivering a quick series of kicks at the younger demi-Saiyan. One catches Mirai Trunks slightly in the side of the head, but it does nothing more than throw him off balance for a moment.

Mirai Trunks comes back, catching Gohan with a fierce punch to the gut, followed by an elbow to the back while Gohan was doubled over. The blow sends Gohan slamming into the ring, the impact forming a small crater. He completely drops out of all Super Saiyan levels and doesn't move.

"And Gohan is down!" the MC declares, "by the rules of the tournament I must deliver a ten count. 1! 2!"

"Gohan?" Mirai Trunks gasps. He powers down back to normal and rushes down to Gohan's side. "Gohan, are you okay?"

"3! 4!"

As quick as the blink of an eye, Gohan is back up, transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 state. He delivers an earth-cracking blow to the chest that sends Mirai Trunks flying into the arena wall.

"Whoa! In a very sneaky move, Gohan has knocked Mirin out of the ring, making him the winner!"

Gohan drops out of Super Saiyan 2 and hurries over to Mirai Trunks' side. With an outstretched hand he helps the lilac-haired demi-Saiyan to his feet.

"Sorry about that," Gohan apologizes, "I just didn't see a way to win without fighting for hours on end, and one or both of us would likely be seriously hurt."

"It's okay," Mirai Trunks wheezes as he gets his bearings, "the better man won. Besides, now you gotta face Jesse."

Gohan chuckles. "Yeah, and that won't be easy."

"Gohan, you're gonna wish you were fighting Kid Buu again!" Mirai Trunks laughs, "Jesse will give no quarter. Prepare to be beaten down like a dog."

"We'll see," Gohan replies as he and Mirai Trunks head back into the waiting area.

"Good fight bro!" Goten cheers as the two demi-Saiyans step into the back. The Z Warrior's head back up to the skybox where their families were waiting.

"Great fight Gohan!" Videl cheers, wrapping her husband in a hug and giving him a kiss while Mirai Videl does the same for her husband, congratulating him on a battle well fought.

"It was mediocre," Jesse comments.

"What!" Chichi glares, "that was the best I've ever seen him fight!"

"Maybe the best _you've_ ever seen him fight, but I've seen him fight better, in two worlds!" Jesse snaps at Chichi before returning his attention to Gohan, "face it, Gohan, you've slacked off too much. You've gotten weak. You're lucky I was here or Grendel would have killed you all."

"Between Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks they could have taken him down," Chichi says evenly.

Jesse laughs cynically. "Beaten him? They barely beat my comfortable strength as Super Saiyans! Only Goku and Gohan approach the power I hold as a Super Warrior, and that's not counting my other techniques that raise my strength. I'd actually have to try to beat those two as a Super Warrior. Anyone else here besides those I came with I could take out with ALL of my senses dulled. And I could almost do that with Gohan! Face it Chichi, if another villain like Majin Buu had popped up before me and Zarvon returned, you'd all be dead. Again for the of most of you."

"Goku would have thought of something," Chichi says adamantly.

"Probably using the Fusion Dance with Gohan," Jesse snorts, "have a Fused Super Saiyan 3. But that has risks of its own. Fusing family members runs the risk of making the Fusion permanent, short of using the Dragon Balls to separate it. Face reality, Chichi, you're pushing Gohan to be a scholar has nearly doomed the Earth several times. Imagine if Zarvon and myself hadn't appeared to change the odds against Babidi and Dabura. Earth probably would have been destroyed and you all would have been killed by Majin Buu."

"Gohan had to study, to be a scholar!" Chichi argues.

"Shut up!" Mirai Chichi snaps, surprising everyone. They thought that if anyone would be on Chichi's side in this argument, it would have been Mirai Chichi. "Gohan was already studying at beyond a high school level when he was eight! He's naturally smart, but we pushed him. Yes, he did like studying, but he could have easily balanced studying and schoolwork. He did it in my dimension in the three years before Goku passed away."

"And he did it here in the three years we were preparing for the Androids," Goku adds.

"Exactly, and did his studies suffer?" Jesse asks Chichi, "no, they did not, because Gohan is very bright. He doesn't _like_ to fight like a pure blooded Saiyan, but he does get a thrill from it when lives aren't on the line. Right Gohan?"

Gohan nods. "This tournament has been exhilarating. I really can't wait to see how I stack up against you now Jesse."

"It'll be a fight to see, that's for sure," Jesse chuckles, "face facts Chichi, you just pushed Gohan to be what _you_ wanted him to be. I'm sure he enjoyed learning, but didn't you notice how happy he was to do what his father loved, training, during the years preparing for the Androids? Or how happy and carefree he was just before the Cell Games? You robbed your oldest son of many years of just being normal, of being really happy. _He even did geometry in the dirt while Piccolo was training him for fear of your disappointment in him if he slacked off in his studies when he should have been focusing on learning how to fight to survive!_ And if I didn't need any more proof that even you knew that you knew you were in the wrong, look at Goten! From my memories of when I was Fused with Gohan, you never once pushed him to be anything but happy, to let his imagination take him wherever he wanted to go. Gohan never got that chance. I'd wager that if you asked him when the happiest time of his life before meeting Videl was, it was either training with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber or training with Piccolo in the wilderness!"

During this time, Chichi was slowly turning chalk white. Mirai Chichi, having already come to grips with what she had done to her son over the years, watches with a sad satisfaction. Finally, Chichi chokes back a sob as Goku rushes to comfort her.

"You didn't have to be so cruel," Goten tells the human Warrior.

"I had to get the message through," Jesse replies evenly, "she needed to realize just how much danger she's put the Earth in. Her actions have not only endangered the Earth, but the entire universe. Saiyans, even demi-Saiyans like Gohan, revel in fighting. Be it life and death, sparring, or a competition like this tournament, deep down they thrill in it. Its in their Saiyan genetics and no matter how many generations pass, your descendants will always thrill in the fight. Eventually the entire human race will be like that, a lesser version of the Saiyan's. With nowhere near the potential, only a shadow of a once glorious race of fighter's."

"Watch it," Vegeta growls, "the Saiyan race will live on in its descendants."

"Of course it will," Jesse replies, "one day, perhaps through random mutation, it will be completely reborn as it once was within the human race. You never know what destiny has in store. Even the Kai's cannot properly see the future, especially not that far into the future."

"True Seers are rare," the Old Kai agrees.

"They are more than rare," Shin says, "there are no real Seers left. A resident of this planet, Baba, is somewhat a Seer, but she cannot really see the future. There used to be a planet full of Seers, Kanassa, but it was destroyed by the Saiyan Bardock and his crew."

"My father destroyed them?" Goku asks absently as he soothes his wife.

"It was the last planet that the Saiyan's conquered for Frieza," Vegeta remembers, "it had been in the pool for weeks. It was about to go to the Ginyu Force because they would have been the only team strong enough, or so they thought. Your father and his team surprised them, I'm sure. A team of Saiyan's, third class Saiyan's even, taking on a job that even Frieza's Elites were afraid to do! Even if they were Oozaru, it was still considered impressive. That is why Frieza destroyed our home planet."

"Yes, now I recall King Yemma mentioning that he finally got another Saiyan as a guard in Hell," Shin recalls, remember what the giant ogre had told him about nearly fifty nears ago, "when I talked to him a few years ago, he said that he had promoted that Saiyan to the chief guard in Hell."

"I wonder why he didn't try to see me when I ended up in Hell when I fell off of Snake Way?" Goku wonders.

"Non-ogre guards in Hell aren't allowed to show themselves to unnatural residents unless the natural residents interfere with them," Jesse answers.

"Say what now?" Krillin asks, scratching his head in confusion.

Jesse sighs. "If for some reason someone who does not belong in Hell appears, if they are deceased then the guards can do nothing unless one of the denizens attacks them or interferes in some way. If they are alive, then they can guide them out. If not, well, then things get tricky. Goku, how in the name of the Kai's did you get out?"

"I made a bet with Goz and Mez that I could beat them at their respective sports: sumo with Goz and racing with Mez," Goku answers, "I beat them and they showed me the way out that led up to King Yemma's desk."

Jesse blinks. "Geez, the ogres have gotten stupider since my time. Time was it was nearly impossible to trick one of the ogre guards."

"Since the more hardcore cases have faded away and the rest were put into Purgatory, Yemma has been lax with his guards," Shin says, "I will have to speak with him about that."

"Give them to Goku's father to whip into shape," Jesse grins, "it should lesson his sentence and give him something fun to do. He's not likely strong enough to really deal with the likes of Cell or Dabura. Maybe Frieza and his men, but not the other tough ones. Unless he's become a Super Saiyan, then it just might be possible."

"Now that's an idea," Vegeta smirks, "if a Saiyan trains the guards of Hell, they'll become much stronger."

"They really need to work on their intelligence though," Jesse says, "if Goku can outsmart them, then it's a surprise Cell and Frieza haven't already escaped."

"Now that's just mean," Goku says, earning a laugh from his friends. While Goku would freely admit that he wasn't smart, he didn't like it to be brought up all the time. Despite being nearly fifty years old, though he did spend eight of those years in Otherworld, he was a very naïve man. Or at least acted like one. He was childish, taking a very simplistic view to life. His friends sometimes criticized him for being so optimistic, but they had to admit that Goku was seldom unhappy. The only times they had seem him upset was when someone threatened his family and friends. Threatened his happiness. Then Goku showed his inner self, the side that hungered for battle. His Saiyan side. When Goku's Saiyan side came out, whatever awakened it soon ceased to exist.

"Maybe, but it is true," Jesse says, "the ogres of Otherworld are pale imitations in comparison to the ones I once knew. What happened to them Shin?"

"Shortly after Majin Buu slew the other Supreme Kai's and the Dai Kaio, those we had sentenced to Hell and the HFIL revolted and were able to kill most of their guards," Shin replies, "I had to send several of the heroes on the Grand Kai's planet to fend them off but several of those perished into oblivion. Including several of the other former Kai Disciples. In fact, I think only Olibu, Orzin, and Girin survived among all of the Kai Disciples."

"Well, that explains why Pikkon and Olibu are the strongest fighters in Otherworld," Goku comments.

"Sad, isn't it?" Jesse asks, "there were probably several among those who perished who had received training from the Grand Kai, but the techniques they learned were lost with them. In my brief lessons with him I learned a lot."

"You've had lessons with the Grand Kai!" Goku asks excitedly.

Jesse shrugs. "So have Olibu, Girin, and Orzin. Only we were simply given the lessons instead of earning them, with our status as Kai Disciples. Girin probably learned the most, but he wouldn't tell us what he had learned. Olibu has probably spent the last six thousand years honing the techniques the Grand Kai taught him, to try out in an Afterlife Tournament."

"We had one of those," Goku says, "to commemorate the death of the North Kai. Olibu and Pikkon squared off and it was one of the most classic matches I have ever seen. Rather like seeing Goten and Trunks fight only at a much, much higher level of skill. Or maybe me and Piccolo, since when I fight Vegeta its savage and completely Saiyan-like."

"Who won?"

"Pikkon did, via knocking Olibu out of the ring," Goku answers.

"A pity," Jesse says, "the Pikkon I met in the other timeline was incredibly powerful. He must have used his superior strength to win instead of skill, not that he lacks that either."

"I've wanted to go back to Otherworld to spar with Olibu and Pikkon again but the Old Kai has put a barrier up around the Grand Kai's planet that keeps me from using my Instant Transmission to get there," Goku says, "he said that the living, except for Kai's, have no business in Otherworld, just like except for special circumstances the dead have no place here."

"And it's the truth!" the Old Kai snaps, "you'll have all the time in the world to spar with them when you're dead!"

"But by that time his normal strength will far surpass theirs, meaning they won't be able to have a battle based purely on skill," Jesse says, "I'd let them, because you can't stop my portals. I was taught how to make them by a North Supreme Kai and you know that that is their true specialty. All Goku and I have to do is use the Instant Transmission to go somewhere in Otherworld, probably Hell to taunt those idiots down there, then I can create a portal to the Grand Kai's planet."

The Old Kai and Jesse lock eyes for a few moments, then the Old Kai sighs, defeated. "Oh, very well. There really isn't any harm in it, and by the time you reach Otherworld naturally they will be too far behind to catch up. You Saiyans and your genetics! You may be a warrior race but you nearly wiped yourselves out many times, and would have if kind-hearted Kai's had not interfered!"

"Listen, right about now Grendel and his minions will be before King Yemma, and they'll be a handful for him grouped together like they are, especially Grendel," Jesse says, "I'll head on to Otherworld to help him out, maybe work out that deal with King Yemma as well."

With that, Jesse uses the Instant Transmission to get himself to Otherworld, specifically King Yemma's courtroom.

-King Yemma's court-

Many a soul has been judged by the King of the Ogres, Yemma. And his ancestors had judged even more. But few had judged souls as unique as some King Yemma has. Some were the most noble beings he had ever seen, and some were so evil that he had sent them to Purgatory, a place only himself and the Kai's had access to, for none could escape it without the aid of a high-ranked Kai, Shin and the Old Kai being the only ones high-enough ranked, or King Yemma himself.

The purest soul Yemma had ever judged had been that of Son Goku, and his soul had been judged twice, a feat rarely accomplished, but then again feats rarely accomplished were everyday occurrences for Goku. He had been the first to achieve the level of Super Saiyan in three thousand years, he had defeated the tyrant Frieza and the evil Majin Buu. He had fought and defeated Piccolo Daimou and proven to be a man amongst men. He had made it to the finals in his first appearance in the Otherworld Martial Arts Tournament, and him only having been dead for a few days. He even would have won in his rookie debut if the Grand Kai hadn't ruled that Goku and Pikkon hadn't touched the arena ceiling at the same time at one point! He dreaded having the judge Goku again, but he hoped that when he did that Goku would be dead of old age Though knowing Goku, since he was a Saiyan, that would be a long, long time from now. Which was just fine with King Yemma.

A commotion from the entrance to his court draw's King Yemma's attention. His ogres were struggling to bring in three struggling beings. King Yemma takes one look at them and his faces pales to a dull pink. The King of Demons, the Lord of Wraiths, the Lord of Vampires, and Versage the Necromancer, all in his court? Not even Goku possessed the power to slay the King of Demons. Checking his records, King Yemma smiles when he sees who had taken all four of them down. And he had even sent Phage the Shadowmancer straight to Purgatory!

"Let us go, ogre," Grendel snarls, "Hell will not contain me!"

"No, but Purgatory will," King Yemma replies.

"You will not send me to Purgatory!" Grendel snarls as he struggles to break free of the ogres holding him in place, "you don't have the power!"

"I am the Overlord of Hell!" King Yemma snaps, banging his gavel down, "I control who goes where in Otherworld! Only the Kai's can undo my decisions! You will be sentenced to Purgatory, from where there is no escape!"

"NO!" Grendel roars as he begins to draw up his power, which is greatly diminished after his brutal fight with Jesse. But he is still powerful. Too powerful for these mere ogres, bureaucrats really, not even proper guards. They wore suits and ties, nor armor and weapons. As his dark aura surrounds him, the ogres let go of him and scramble away. With a fearsome smirk Grendel meets King Yemma's eyes, but the Ogre King holds no fear.

"And so shall one of the great dreams of Demonkind be reached," Grendel states grandly, "a Demon shall rule Hell."

At that moment, Jesse appears right in front of him.

"Whoa, you're already trying a jailbreak?" he says, surprised, "now that just won't do."

"YOU!" Grendel snarls, "you'll pay for slaying me, human!"

The Demon King lunges at Jesse, but the human Warrior jumps out of the way. "Hey King Yemma, are all four of these heading for Hell?"

"No, they are to be sent to Purgatory," King Yemma responds as he immediately opens a dimensional hole to Purgatory that swallows Neron.

"Fine by me," Jesse says as he dodges another of Grendel's attacks, "a little help would be appreciated, though."

"You shall have it," King Yemma replies as he throws a giant fist at Grendel, catching the Demon King off guard and slamming him into the stone floor. King Yemma takes the opportunity to use a dimensional hole to send Baal to Purgatory.

Grendel howls with rage as he continues his assault on Jesse, not bothering with any energy attacks, wanting to tear the one who killed him limb from limb with his bare hands. Jesse uses his superior speed to dodge Grendel's attacks while King Yemma sends Versage to Purgatory with a dimensional hole. By now, though, Neron had broken free of the ogres holding them and was attacking King Yemma. The giant Overseer of Hell narrowly avoids a blast of emerald-tinged ki from Neron. He retaliates with a cow-sized fist that the Lord of Wraiths easily dodges.

"Is that the best you got, Demon?" Jesse mocks as he uses his speed to avoid another of Grendel's attacks. The Demon King was far too mad to fight effectively. He was even too mad to bring the full power he had available to him to bear, instead using his natural strength only slightly boosted by his rage, a rage that Jesse kept fueled with small mental bursts that kept Grendel unhinged enough so that he wouldn't focus on fighting effectively.

Grendel lets out a vicious snarl as Jesse jumps over him, leaving his fist to rip through a wall. Jesse spins around mid-air, kicking with his right leg, connecting with the back of Grendel's thickly-muscled neck. Grendel is slammed against the wall and through the hole his punch had created. Grendel tries to snap back with a spinning backhand but Jesse leaps back, performs a somersault flip, then lunges forward when his feet touch the floor, ramming his right shoulder into Grendel. The momentum carries them onward, into the airway for the Afterlife Airport. Several cloud spirits and ogre and ogress attendants let out frightened squeals, yelps, and shrieks as they scramble for cover.

Grendel continues his brawling style, trying to overwhelm Jesse, but the young Warrior is too nimble for the larger Demon. Jesse grabs one of Grendel's arms at the furthermost extension of his punch, then applies some leverage by twisting so that the arm acts as a lever and Jesse's own shoulder as the fulcrum that nearly sends Grendel flying. Nearly, as Jesse does not let go, instead increasing the momentum and slamming Grendel into the ground. In the same motion, Jesse snaps his entire body backwards, Grendel's arm still caught between the crook of Jesse's right arm, his body, and being held in place by Jesse's left arm. An audible 'snap' is heard as bones are shattered under the unexpected pressure, leaving Grendel to howl in pain.

Jesse delivers a short spin kick that catches Grendel under the jaw, flashing into his Super Warrior form for an unexpected boost of strength to knock the Demon King out cold. Jesse effortlessly drags Grendel back to King Yemma's courtroom to find Neron bound and ready for transport once again.

"Already finished up?" Jesse inquires, "both these going to Purgatory?"

"I was going to send Neron to Hell instead, perhaps to the HFIL to join Cell and the others you Earthlings have taken care of in the last few decades, but I since he tried to stage a breakout in my courtroom, his danger level has been upgraded high enough to send him to Purgatory."

"Out of curiosity, if you had been forced to sentence Kid Buu's soul, where would he have gone?" Jesse asks.

"With his ability to teleport I would have had to send him to Purgatory so that he could not escape, not that he wouldn't have been sentenced there anyway," King Yemma replies.

"Makes sense," Jesse admits, "well, I guess I'll leave you to your work. You are very busy, after all. Hope things don't get too busy for you."

"Yes, thank you," King Yemma replies as he sends Neron to Purgatory, "and good luck to you and Gohan during your upcoming match."

"Thanks. Oh! The Supreme Kai will show up sometime soon to talk to you about your incompetent guards." Jesse says before using the Instant Transmission to return to Earth, leaving behind a worried King Yemma.

-Earth-

Jesse's return to Earth was accentuated by him somehow landing on Mirai Trunks, causing the both of them to crash into the floor. This, in turn knocked Trunks over as he was standing there talking to his Mirai counterpart.

"YACK!" Three voices, one word. That was all it took to send everyone else convulsing with laughter.

"Okay, I am gonna remember that for the rest of my life and my afterlife!" Mirai Videl giggles.

"How in the world did you bungle?" Mirai Trunks grumbles to Jesse as the three of them pick themselves off the floor.

"You were standing next to your counterpart," Jesse answers shortly after giving it some thought, "your signature, which is older and stronger, masked his, making it seem like there was a vacant space next to you. I was planning on appearing right next to you to spook ya."

"Like you would've spooked me," Mirai Trunks snorts, "I would've reacted and punched you."

"Eh, good point," Jesse admits.

"How did things go?" Shin asks.

"Would you believe Grendel was already trying to revolt?" Jesse asks, "unfortunately he apparently was never schooling in _why_ no Demon has ever been able to conquer King Yemma or any of his ancestors: he can send them immediately to Purgatory, where they cannot escape. I distracted Grendel long enough for King Yemma to banish the Demons. As I left he was about to send Neron to Purgatory."

"This is good," Shin says, "with Grendel and his court banished to Purgatory, the Demon World is without its mightiest inhabitants. Dabura slew all of those who might have challenged him except for a few that he cultivated to follow him and his bloodline. It'll be centuries if not millennia before the Demon World is once against a threat to the universe."

"So Dabura pulled a Frieza, eh?" Jesse wonders aloud, "I know Frieza did the same, the most notable example when he eliminated the Saiyans except for a few pets like Vegeta."

Vegeta growls at being referred to as a 'pet', even if he had been largely thought of as a pet by Frieza and his cronies. He also could not believe that a mere human was this strong. While he would admit, to himself at least, that humans could become exceptionally powerful, as the three-eyed warrior Tien, the scarred bandit Yamcha, and the short ex-monk Krillin all proved, Jesse's power was mind-boggling, even if he had been born a Saiyan. While Vegeta would admit that Jesse had attained six thousand years to hone his skills and build his strength, he had only been about equal to Android 18 when he had exited Limbo. Somehow, he had achieved incredible power in only three years, if he understood things correctly. Even training against a pair of Super Saiyan 2's could not bring a human up to such a level of power in so short a time.

"Boy, how did you get so powerful?" Vegeta growls, "only a Saiyan can gain that much power in three years, and not even Kakarot or his oldest brat are as strong as you!"

"Well, partly its because of the techniques I know to increase my power," Jesse answers, "like the Kaioh-ken Attack and my Geyser of Power. Then there is my Super Warrior transformation, which is comparable to your Super Saiyan transformation. It doesn't yield quite as much power, but it doesn't provide as much of a drain on my energy reserves, not even as much as it does for Gohan and Goku who feel as natural as Super Saiyans as they do as normal Saiyans. That's why I was able to last as well against Grendel. He had overwhelming brute strength, but I was able to counter with more energy to hurl into my ki attacks, or to push behind my physical blows. Or even to lessen Grendel's blows with quick ki shields. Believe me, there was a lot more strategy involved in that fight with Grendel than you would believe. If I had been able to make it a sword fight, I would've won no problem. I beat Grendel at my current power level before and I know his style now, so I would've been able to read his moves."

"Like Piccolo did against Frieza because he merged with Nail!" Gohan realizes.

"Exactly like that," Jesse chuckles, "but I had no knowledge of Grendel's hand-to-hand style, so I had to rely on strategy to win. And as you saw, I still barely won."

"That still doesn't explain how you became so powerful!" Vegeta snarls, "even without your techniques or your transformation, you are almost as powerful as an Ascendant Super Saiyan! No mere human could ever be that strong!"

"I'm not just a human," Jesse answers, startling all but the Mirai's, "I'm a Warrior. Surely you know of Warrior's, Vegeta."

Vegeta's silence was his only response.

"Um, I take it that a Warrior, as Jesse is saying it, is something special?" Bulma asks.

"Warrior's are the pinnacle of what it is to fight," Shin answers, "a Warrior with a power level of twenty thousand could be more than a match for the one you knew as Frieza. Warrior's are highly regarded and are well-known by the Guardians of their planets. I am sure that Earth's previous Guardian, Kami, thought that Goku was a Warrior."

"Yes, I myself thought Goku was a Warrior," Master Roshi comments, "his skill was impeccable for his age, and only his inexperience and a bit of bad luck kept him from winning the Tenkaichi Budoukai the first two times he entered it."

"By the way, Goku and Gohan are almost the Saiyan equivalent to a Warrior," Jesse says, "Gohan more so than his father since he is half human. If not for his basic Saiyan nature, he would be a Warrior, a full Warrior like myself."

"Yes, I should have realized it as soon as I saw him," Shin says, "that is why he was able to perform so well against Majin Buu, despite not having seriously trained in seven years."

"Indeed," Jesse says, "but even a Warrior must hone their skills, their full desire to protect, to maintain their status as a Warrior."

A knock on the door interrupts the conversation. The door opens and the MC pops his head in. "Excuse me, Jacob, Gohan, its time for the Finals to begin. Please report to the ring in ten minutes."

"Well Gohan, I guess its time to see if a Saiyan can take a Warrior," Jesse grins as he pops his neck, "this is gonna be fun."

Gohan's answering grin was a full blown Saiyan smirk. "Yes, this is going to be fun. Shall we give them a show to start things with?"

"But of course," Jesse agrees as he and Gohan jump out the open window of the skybox and float down to the ring, "we want the crowd to get their money's worth, don't we?"

"Let's give them something to talk about for tournaments to come," Gohan agrees as he sets down on one side of the large ring, "maybe not as spectacular as dads first three Finals matches, and less bloody than your match with Grendel."

"And longer than your fight with Mirai Trunks," Jesse adds as he begins to stretch, working out a few kinks htat had managed to develop.

"Show them the pure skill first, then build up in power?" Gohan asks as he goes through a series of stretches as well.

"This is gonna be good," Jesse chuckles as he literally bends over backwards so the back of his head is touching the ring floor while his feet are firmly planted on the stones, making several popping noises as he loosens up, as well as several people in the audience faint.

"Indeed it is," Gohan agrees as he jumps into a ready stance from doing vertical push-ups with his little finger.

"Oh, your already here?" the MC asks upon arriving, "well, I guess we can start the match then."

Turning on his microphone, the MC begins. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, its finally arrived. The Final Round of the 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai Whoever wins this may will be the greatest martial artist on Earth! No, the universe, I'm sure!"

"You think he realizes how close to the truth that is?" Jesse grins as Gohan as he slips into a ready stance.

"No, but its still great advertising," Gohan smirks.

"Mind running interference with your wife for me after I smash you into the ground and walk away the victor?" Jesse asks.

"If you do win, you'll be limping away, my friend," Gohan says, his smirk never faltering, "you're not going to win this easily. And if you do win, I'll leave you to Videl's _tender_ mercies."

Jesse fights back a gulp. He recalled how _merciful_ Mirai Videl had been to his counterpart on numerous occasions. He was surprised the guy hadn't ended up with a permanent limp after that one vicious kick to the crotch. Though from what he recalled from the Fusion he had been singing soprano for a month and contralto for another two weeks after that before his voice finally went back to its normal baritone.

"On one side. We have Gohan Son, who made it to the Finals in the 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai ten years ago, where he faced his father the legendary Goku Son!" the MC continues, "Goku may have won ten years ago, but earlier today Gohan defeated his father and proved just how good he's become. He was instrumental in the fight against the evil Majin Buu ten years ago as well. He is the husband of Videl, the daughter of the great Hercule who saved the world from Cell seventeen years ago!"

The crowd cheers for Gohan, who was a well-known martial artist in addition to a college professor now. Gohan waves, embarrassed over the attention.

"And his opponent, Jacob!" the MC declares expansively, "little is known about this first-time competitor, but he has proven himself to be an incredible martial artist, facing the vicious Grendel in a death match. And I have been informed that Grendel himself was an actual Demon, and a very powerful one at that! We may all owe our lives to Jacob for killing him. Jacob was nearly killed himself from the beating he had taken and sheer exhaustion, but with the help of some mystical healers he was able to make a complete recovery! And he faced our two youngest competitors in today's tournament, putting them through their paces and, if I understand correctly, brought out more of their potential."

"He's more observant than I thought," Jesse remarks.

"Now, are the competitors ready?" the MC asks. At their nods and shifting into ready stances, he continues." Let the final match of the 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai begin!"

At the sound of the gong, Jesse and Gohan both vanish from sight, reappearing twenty feet over the ring, their right fists connecting with incredible force. Jesse drops slightly then surges forward, ramming his shoulder into his opponent. Gohan is barely phased as he brings his fists down in an axe handle smash into Jesse's back, sending the human Warrior crashing into the ring. Jesse pulls himself out of the crater, leaping back into the air, staring down Gohan.

"Well, enough of that, Gohan," Jesse smirks, popping his neck, "you got the last kink out. Thanks."

With that, Jesse powers up to his maximum power outside of transforming. His power level was nearly double Gohan's, though Gohan could tell Jesse was straining to maintain it. Gohan's own power level begins to skyrocket, propelling him straight to Super Saiyan 2, his power level outclassing Jesse's. Jesse laughs.

"I see your going straight for the win," Jesse grins as his own aura begins to appear. He couldn't maintain much, except for his Super Warrior transformation, but that would completely outclass Gohan. He summons up the blazing red aura of the Kaioh-ken, pushing it into x10, the most he could handle while mixing in the Powaaanpu x4. His power level settles in below Gohan's, but he could not transform into a Super Warrior and maintain those two disciplines as well. His mind just wasn't recovered enough from using his psionic abilities to push his power level far higher than it naturally was. Now his mind and body were taxed, but he wasn't going to let Gohan win the tournament easily. Oh no, Jesse still had his pride as a Warrior. And a Warrior always gave it his all, be it in a life or death battle or a competitive fight in a tournament.

The two combatants were not equal, either in skill or power, but they were close. Gohan possessed the edge in power at the moment while Jesse had the edge in skill and experience. Of course, he did have to combat millennia of kenjutsu training to use his unarmed skills, which up until recently were quite basic. Mirai Goku had given his skills in unarmed combat, but not the instincts that came from years, decades even, of training. Thus, they were still equal enough to make the fight interesting.

Jesse charges Gohan, dodging a series of low level ki blasts before telegraphing a punch at Gohan. Gohan blocks with crossed forearms, the force of the punch driving him back. He throws his arms open, knocking away Jesse's fist and attacking with a snap kick that sends Jesse flying into the air as it connects with his jaw.

Jesse twists mid-air and throws six small orbs of ki at Gohan. The small orbs hit the ground around Gohan, blowing up part of the ring, sending up a dust cloud that blinds the demi-Saiyan, making him hack and cough as the dust clogs up his nose and gets in his throat. He doesn't have time to recover as the dust cloud is blown away by the wind when Jesse delivers a dropkick to the gut. He vanishes, then reappears knocking Gohan off his feet with a leg sweep. Gohan reaches out with his hand, managing a handspring that gets him several yards away from Jesse, and buys him enough time to clear his nose and throat.

But not enough time to recover AND prepare to fend off Jesse's next assault. The six thousand year old human Warrior sends a flurry of punches at Gohan, catching the twenty-eight year old demi-Saiyan in several vital points, both Saiyan and human. But Gohan wasn't one of the most powerful beings in the universe for nothing. He recovers quickly, delivering a side kick to Jesse's gut that sends the human Warrior flying to the edge of the ring.

"And Gohan sends Jacob flying with a powerful kick!" the MC announces, "ladies and gentlemen, I told you this would be a spectacular match, but I think spectacular just isn't a good enough word for it!"

Jesse flips back to his feet just in time for Gohan to slam into him with a punch to the gut.

'He's going for body blows,' Jesse thinks, strategizing, 'few head shots, if any, a scattering of ki blasts that are mostly an effort to make me waste energy countering them. I know he has formidable reserves, especially when he's not a Super Saiyan 3, which eats away at his reserves. And he is the one with the most experience as a Super Saiyan 2, so it is entirely likely that he has trained to make it feel like he was normal. Now, where are the holes in your defenses, Gohan?'

Jesse begins fending off Gohan's strikes, trying to lure the demi-Saiyan into a pattern of attack that could be exploited by the experienced human Warrior, but Gohan was a battle-hardened fighter, someone who was not tricked so easily. He slowly falls into the pattern Jesse is setting, keeping all of his senses open for Jesse's move.

'You may be powerful, Gohan, but you still have a lot of learning to do,' Jesse thinks as he moves in low to slip through the gaping hole he believes he has led Gohan to leave in his defenses. He doesn't even see Gohan bringing his knee up, smashing it into Jesse's face. Jesse catches himself mid-air, almost touching the stadium wall. Jesse raises his right hand to his mouth to wipe away the blood from his busted lip. Gohan had surprised him.

"Looks like I was wrong," Jesse laughs, "you do still have your fighting instincts. That'll just make things even more interesting!"

Jesse vanishes, using the Instant Transmission to carry him right behind Gohan. He delivers a sharp kick to Gohan's back before vanishing again, appearing right in front of Gohan, flipping backwards to deliver a double kick to the physically older demi-Saiyan. Gohan is knocked through the air only to be hit with a double axe handle that sends him crashing into the ring, creating a large crater. Gohan flips back to his feet, showing incredible resiliency, before taking off into the air again, heading straight for Jesse.

The two combatants begin exchanging blows, neither one actually landing a punch or kick as they both block or evade the others moves, Jesse going so far as actually parrying some of Gohan's punches.

"They are evenly matched," Krillin chuckles, "maybe not perfectly, but they are good."

"Gohan is holding back his Super Saiyan 3 transformation," the Old Kai says, "and Jesse no longer has the psionic strength to use his other techniques with his Super Warrior transformation."

"They're fighting at close enough levels of power that skills will determine the match," Goku says as he watches the fight, "Jesse's moves still seem a bit erratic, as if he's having to fight a part of himself as well."

"Jesse is a swordsman, first and foremost," Mirai Trunks explains, "he has a natural sense when it comes to sword fighting, much like we Saiyans are in unarmed combat. He may have gained all of the fighting knowledge that your counterpart has, Goku, but he doesn't have the instinct to use it. Especially since a lot of your style is instinctive. Not to mention he is fighting over six thousand years of kenjutsu training right now. His body is trying to react one way while his mind is trying to make it react another way. And if Gohan figures that out, he'll be able to win. Not that it would be easy, mind you. Even possessing that knowledge Zarvon still has a bit of a time taking Jesse down when he's a Super Saiyan 4! That skill won't be easy for Gohan to overcome."

"I have every faith in Gohan," Goku states proudly, "today is his day. He's gonna officially show the world how good he is. Gohan's gonna be the real champ and get the recognition he truly deserves!"

"Are you ready to go all out, Gohan?" Jesse asks as he darts away from his opponent.

"Let's do it, Jesse," Gohan says as he starts summoning up his full power. His eyebrows disappear as his hair starts to lengthen. The lightning bolts arcing around his body increase in intensity. His aura expands as he raises up to his maximum power.

Jesse, meanwhile, has dropped out of the Kaioh-ken and has transformed into a Super Warrior. He charges himself up further until he is at his maximum Super Warrior power. Gohan's power still dwarfs his own, but it is far easier to hold the Super Warrior transformation than it is to hold any of his power-up techniques.

The two combatants stare one another down, gauging each others' strength. As far as their power levels went, Gohan was stronger, but not by much. On the other hand, he knew that Jesse was far faster and had many more tricks than he did. Still, they were fairly equal. Equal enough that neither one had a clear advantage over the other overall.

"Time to finish this," Jesse grins, "let's give these people a show. After all, there's no time limit."

"Let's see if we can equal dad's fight with 'Jackie Chun' from the Twenty-first Tenkaichi Budoukai," Gohan says, making the MC's jaw drop. If these two were gonna fight like that, then the crowd was in for a once-in-a-lifetime show!

Gohan and Jesse float down to the ring, on opposing sides, and drop into their respective fighting stances. The MC clears his throat.

"Well people, the fighter's look like they've decided to get serious and go all out! And with a mention of the fight between Goku and Jackie Chun from the Twenty-first Tenkaichi Budoukai then this fight is gonna be long! That fight lasted until past sundown, both fighters ending up almost completely exhausted. So prepare yourselves for one spectacular match!"

"Oh man, they're gonna go at it like that!" Krillin gapes.

"Looks like we're gonna see what Gohan's truly made of," Master Roshi comments. Despite being a dirty pervert, he still was one of the greatest martial artists in the world, and one of the few humans to approach Jesse's amount of training and perfection of skill.

"Yes, this is gonna be great," Goku agrees, "and with those two being as strong as they are, this fight could literally last for days!"

"It depends on how they spend their energy," Piccolo says, "I know Gohan has never really perfected his style, which is a blend of mine and yours Goku, but he can certainly hold his own against anyone."

"This is gonna be so cool!" Bulma cheers, "I still remember that that fight. It was awesome."

"Yeah," Mirai Bulma agrees, "look, they're starting!"

"Let's do it!" Gohan says as he rushes Jesse.

"Get ready, Gohan, and give it your all!" Jesse says as he rushes towards Gohan, "your gonna need it!"

- -

I have discovered that I can't really write friendly fights all that well. I'm much better where both participants in a fight can just let it all go, it seems. Perhaps an inkling to my inner viciousness? Who knows? I stopped seeing my psychiatrist long ago. She said I was beyond her help. Sorry if you found the Gohan/Mirai Trunks fight disappointing.

Well, please review. I really want to know what you think


	21. The Champion is Decided!

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is the property of Akira Toriyama. Zarvon, Jesse, and the Super Warrior transformation are mine.

This would've been up a lot sooner, but I got lost on the road of life. Strangely enough, watching Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children got me into finishing up the fight. As well as the entire Street Fighter II V anime series. Not to mention Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture.

- -

Five hours. That was how long Jesse and Gohan had been fighting. No ki attacks, only the occasional super speed, and nothing but skill were the unspoken rules between the two. And what a display of skill it was. Gohan's style was easily seen as powerful, with little trickery, while Jesse's was flowing, never-ending. Gohan relied on his strength balanced with speed while Jesse used sharp reflexes and speed. Overall, the two were evenly matched. Gohan's endurance, his ability to take a hit, and his stamina were up against Jesse's flexibility, his adaptability, and his war-honed battle-sense.

The watching Z Warriors were impressed by the display. Goku and Piccolo were both proud of Gohan, showcasing his skills. Skills that they had taught him. Both of them had spent the same amount of time training and sparring with the demi-Saiyan. Both had spent four years training him for a major battle, Piccolo a year to face the Saiyans, Goku almost a year to face Cell, and the two of them together to face the Androids. Needless to say, they were proud of their student. Vegeta was impressed. He had thought that Gohan's skills had atrophied in the five years since his daughter had been born, which was when he had stopped seriously training. Obviously, he had thought wrong. Goten and Trunks, as well as Mirai Trunks, were well impressed with Gohan's level of skill. The former Z Warriors watched in awe as a human stood toe to toe with a Super Saiyan 3 and held their own. And not just hold their own, but look like they could WIN! Pan was watching in astonishment. She had no idea that her dad was THAT strong. He was as strong as Grandpa Goku! She didn't think there was anybody as strong as Grandpa Goku. And here there were TWO people that strong, if not stronger! This news was a bit much for the little girl to take, as even her father and Vegeta had constantly stated that Goku was the most powerful fighter in the universe.

Gohan delivers a roundhouse kick that knocks Jesse back several yards, but he digs in with his heels to stop himself before he slides out of the ring. With a smirk, Jesse leaps into the air and delivers a sharp spinkick, sending a blade of vacuum at Gohan, who dodges.

'That wasn't ki!' Gohan tells himself, 'how did he do that? What the!'

Gohan barely has time to respond as Jesse hits the ground and immediately leaps directly at him. The human Warrior slams into Gohan's gut, knocking the wind out of the physically older demi-Saiyan, and sending them both tumbling across the ring. Jesse immediately recover, leaping to his feet then bringing his heel down from a crescent kick. Gohan rolls out of the way in time, but the force of the kick sends shrapnel flying, a few small pieces cutting into Gohan's face, leaving superficial scratches. Jesse follows through from the heel drop into a sliding kick that catches Gohan right in the face. The demi-Saiyan bounces some before thrusting his hand out and using it to propel him into the air, where he recovers and sets back down, leaving the two of them in another face-off, the match already having had dozens.

Both combatants were beginning to show fatigue. Gohan had dropped down to Super Saiyan 2 and Jesse had dropped the Kaioh Ken. Neither one was at their peak, but they both still had plenty of fight left in them. Both competitors glow for a moment, then their power levels drop again as Gohan drops down to Super Saiyan and Jesse drops out of his Super Warrior state.

"Guess its time to take it to the next level, right Gohan?" Jesse asks as he drops into a different fighting stance.

"Full out power?" Gohan asks. Jesse nods and the two of them vanish, reappearing thirty feet over the ring as their punches connect. Jesse immediately pulls his punch back, slightly throwing Gohan off balance. Just enough for Jesse to ram his knee into the demi-Saiyan's gut. Jesse follows through with a knee to the chest that sends Gohan flying, but the demi-Saiyan recovers quickly, spinning around and firing a Masenko-ha at Jesse. Jesse counters with a Masenko-ha of his own.

The two ki attacks struggle against one another for a moment before exploding. Not wasting a beat, Jesse and Gohan launch themselves at one another, fists and feet colliding with incredible force. Jesse fades back, avoiding one of Gohan's sweeping kicks, then fades back in, leading off with a forearm shot that glances off Gohan's face as he instinctively snaps his head away. But Jesse swings his arm back around, delivering a sharp backhand that catches Gohan under the jaw. He follows up with a palm strike to the center of the chest that forces most of the air out of Gohan's lungs and then a punch to the sternum that causes Gohan to stagger back in pain as he feels bones strain, protesting the rough treatment.

Gohan comes back to the offensive with a flurry of punches and palm strikes that catch the time-displaced Warrior off guard. As Jesse uses his forearm to parry one of Gohan's punches, Gohan twists, grabbing Jesse's forearm and then continuing to apply leverage, pulling Jesse over his head from behind and slamming him hard into the ring floor, shattering several tiles from the impact. Gohan maintains his grip and lifts Jesse back into the air, over him, and proceeds to slam him down into the ring on the other side of him, shattering even more tiles.

Jesse gasps as jagged edges of concrete dig into his back, though not piercing his gi, which was made of an enhanced material, one that could withstand a lot of damage and partially deflected ki attacks, though it did little against physical attacks. It even regenerated itself, though it did so slowly. It didn't, however, stay clean, and thus still needed regular washing (especially after long and/or hard training sessions). The material was the same that the Kai's used for their clothes, like the outfit King Kai had given Goku upon completing his training in Kaioh-ken.

Jesse twists his body and kicks Gohan's arm, making the demi-Saiyan let go of his leg. Jesse continues his momentum and then uses his right arm to propel himself into the air. As he rocketed into the air, he begins to pepper Gohan with small, slicing ki blasts. Each edged blast would have severed the arm of an ordinary person, even an alien or half alien like Gohan, but Gohan's body was far more durable due to his intense training. The result, several nicks and cuts that would be healed within a day, maybe less. But they still bled, and the loss of blood meant that Gohan would tire faster, even if the amount was minute. In a contest of this magnitude, every little bit could help, or hurt.

Gohan charges up a sphere of ki into his right hand, then hurls it at Jesse. Jesse moves to knock the blast away with a chop, but right as his hand is about to touch the glowing sphere of ki, it shatters into several parts that proceed to rocket into his unprepared body. The small explosions are enough to knock some of the air out of Jesse's lungs, but more importantly they partially blind and distract him. Enough so that Gohan is able to appear behind him and deliver a dropkick to the back that sends Jesse crashing and bouncing on the ring floor.

Jesse rolls to his feet, only to be forced to jump back to avoid Gohan's punch that tears up the spot he had just been. Gohan uses his fist planted into the ring as leverage to pivot his body on his arm, driving his feet into Jesse's gut, sending the human Warrior flying. Jesse recovers mid-air, though just barely in time to keep from hitting the stands. He dashes back down and attacks, his punches slowly leading Gohan into another series of blocks, blocks calculated on Jesse's part to create an opening in Gohan's defenses. As Jesse's fists weave an intricate pattern into Gohan's blocks, Jesse begins to focus on a very specific move. It was one he had developed for situations like this, to use against highly skilled enemies. Enemies that he had to distract in hand-to-hand and then hit with an unexpected attack. He had discovered that by using the eye laser technique that he would be blinded for hours later on. He supposed that was because it interfered with the magic the Supreme Kai's had used to correct his vision so many millennia ago. He never had been able to properly find the words of thanks for that. And he almost ended up blowing his own head off the one time he tried a breath blast. Not to mention they were such difficult attacks to perform. No, this attack was remote, and required incredible concentration, focus, and skill in manipulating various forms of energy. Ki, psionic, mystical, these were the energies that Jesse was manipulating. Energies he had spent almost his entire life working to master, even if he had only seen himself as a swordsman. But when a martial artist, particularly a swordsman, who faced death so very often, if they did not continue to learn new tricks, to hone their abilities, then they would soon be dead.

And this technique was the ultimate surprise technique. It was almost unheard of to manipulate ki without some sort of physical interaction, be it from the hands, eyes, mouth, or even feet. But even so, a small sphere of ki formed between the two combatants before rocketing through the minute hole in Gohan's defenses. Gohan didn't even have a chance to mount a defense as the blast erupts against his flesh, searing it with white hot energy. The remains of Gohan's gi top was incinerated as the powerful, yet exhausted, demi-Saiyan was thrown back. Jesse charges up more ki blasts in his hands, hurling them into Gohan, a steady explosion occurring over Gohan's body as the small ki blasts ripped at him. Gohan drops to the side, firing a mid-level ki blast at Jesse that hits him, knocking him for a loop. Jesse catches his balance with one arm, firing off another volley of small ki blasts with his free arm. Gohan jumps forward and rolls, avoiding the ki blasts as they explode around him.

By now, the ring is utterly demolished. The tournament committee had already made calls to contractors to come, smash the remains of the ring to dust, then use those pieces to make fresh concrete for a new ring or two. There was a trench almost four feet deep and three feet wide on one side of the ring that spanned its length. There were several craters from various sources, including landings, punches, kicks, and ki blasts. The craters from ki blasts had the least amount of debris. All in all, the ring looked like eight World Wars, thirty revolutions, fifteen gang wars, and numerous terrorist attacks had occurred on it. The only thing it was apparently good for now was to mark the boundaries to determine if a fighter was 'out' or not.

Gohan and Jesse return to their ready stances, studying one another. Both were panting from exerting themselves so much, though only the most well-trained eye could tell which held the current advantage. In truth, only two men in the entire arena held such sharp eyes, and said eyes were fixed on Videl and Mirai Videl's chests.

"I haven't seen a match this truly grueling since your older tournament days, Goku," Bulma remarks to her oldest, and truthfully first, friend.

"Yeah, this looks like that fight you had with Jackie Chun in the first tournament we entered," Krillin says as he watches the young man who he was as close to as a brother fight in only his second tournament, "you know, Goku, this fight is really turning out like that one. While those two haven't been forced to rely only on physical attacks due to a lack of energy, its only a matter of time."

"They won't last long once they reach that point," Mirai Trunks says, "their bodies can only go so long at that level of strength without ki to back them up. Gohan will be able to last longer then, but then again Jesse was originally trained not to rely on normal ki at all."

Videl was puzzled. Even after her years associating with the Z Warriors, she was still a novice to many of the things they took for granted. "Normal ki? There's more than one kind?"

"Indeed, though there are really only two that matter," Master Roshi says as Videl's movement breaks his visual grip on her chest, "one of them is physical ki, like what is used in attacks like the Kamehameha and is used to fly. The other is sword ki. Of all martial artists, hand-to-hand fighters like myself and swordsmen like Jesse have been the most powerful warriors in the universe. While using physical ki enables you to grow much more powerful quickly, training in sword ki enhances your skills, and your speed depending on the style of sword you use. I wouldn't be surprised if Jesse could master any technique shown to him just once. I have tried to implement a foundation of sword ki in my training, but as I do not actually teach the use of the sword, it is incredibly difficult to train to any real level beyond what a basic swordsman has achieved. My first student, Gohan, was a prodigy in his skills, and thus it is no wonder that from the foundation he gave you, Goku, that you have become the fighter you are now."

"So that's his secret," Mirai Videl muses, "you know, he tried to teach me what he knew, but I just couldn't grasp it. I guess I'm just not a swordsman."

"No, you're definitely a martial artist, not a swordsman," the Old Kai states, "still, any solid sword training can be of great help, if for nothing else then it teaches you how to spot holes in your opponent's defenses."

"How does that help?" Goten asks.

"Because in a sword fight, the smallest hole in one's defense can leave you wide open, and thus invite death to take you," Mirai Trunks answers, "Jesse taught me all he knew of the broadsword, and now my skills in the broadsword are equal to Jesse's. He says I've gotten better, but there's always room for improvement."

"There always is room for improvement," Goku states, "when you stop learning, you leave yourself open for an opponent to surprise you with something you've never seen before."

"Yeah, only a conceited jerk like Vegeta would think they knew everything," the two Bulma's echo. Most everyone in the room flinches, except for Vegeta. He just shudders and demands that they not do that again.

"Do what?" the two Bulma's ask in unison, grinning.

"Stop that, woman!" Vegeta snarls, "its infuriating!"

"So does being called 'woman'," the two Bulma's reply.

"You know, this is kinda funny when its weirding someone else out," Mirai Videl giggles.

"Lemme guess: Jesse," Videl states.

"Bingo." Mirai Videl answers, "the two of them were a nightmare, especially while they were Fused."

Everyone chuckles as they return their attention to the fight.

Jesse blocks Gohan's punch with a forearm, then grabs onto it, using it as leverage to throw Gohan over his shoulder. Both fighter's by now were only using their ki for small tricks, like bursts of super speed or attempts at high level ki attacks that were merely jut bluffs. Gohan twists his body mid-throw and lands on his feet, snapping his fists forward to catch Jesse unawares in the chest, throwing the young Warrior back. Jesse recovers, launching himself forward in a series of cartwheels, spinning on his hands right in front of Gohan to deliver several powerful kicks to the stomach, chest, and face. He drops back onto his feet and lunges forward, driving his fist into Gohan's stomach.

Gohan lets out a chuff as the air is forcibly driven from his lungs. He knows he has to do something, but he is almost out of energy. For that matter, so is Jesse. They had tried a ki beam showdown, but Gohan's Kamehameha had equally met Jesse's Hakairyoku. The two had continued to exchanged blows, both of them attempting to deliver a ki-charged blow to the other, or hit a vital point, but they were both too good with their defenses. Jesse had a more attack-oriented methodology than Gohan's, but their hand-to-hand styles were almost identical due to Jesse having Mirai Goku's fighting knowledge in addition to his own.

Jesse drops down and delivers a sweeping kick aimed at Gohan's ankles, but Gohan jumps forward, intent on delivering a powerful ki punch to Jesse's head. Jesse snaps his body in reaction to Gohan's maneuver, driving his right leg into Gohan's gut. Jesse pivots his body to land on his feet as he faces off with Gohan once again. The two of them were most definitely evenly matched. Jesse feints with a snap kick to the head with his right leg, following with a spinning roundhouse kick from his left that catches Gohan in the side.

Gohan staggers back, but recovers quickly. He may not have enough energy to put into any ki attacks, but he had enough to recover quickly. He and Jesse both throw a punch, their fists clashing. Both fighter's twist at the same time, canceling one another out once again as they try an uppercut from below. They exchange punches in a flurry of motion, neither one connecting but both trying their hardest. Jesse drops down to perform a sweeping kick at Gohan's legs. His foot connects, knocking Gohan off balance, but the demi-Saiyan cartwheels to maintain his balance, leaving Jesse out of position to avoid Gohan's knee slamming into the back of his head. He goes tumbling, righting himself quickly to fend off Gohan's successive attacks.

Jesse slips a fist through Gohan's defenses, connecting with the older fighter's sternum, sending jolts of pain racing through Gohan's body. He then leaps forward, pouncing on Gohan with his hands and feet on the demi-Saiyan's chest, knocking him onto his back. On the way down, Jesse kicks off, leaping into the air as Gohan is slammed into the concrete ring. A second later all of the wind is knocked out of him as Jesse comes crashing down on his with a heel drop to the chest. Gohan can hear his ribs creaking in protest, and he's sure that at least one of them is cracked.

Jesse rolls off, dropping into an easy stance as Gohan forces himself to his feet. He knew he had Gohan beat on speed, as well as reflexes. And in the long run, that mattered more. But he also knew that Gohan had reserves of power he could unknowingly tap. And if Gohan did that, then even as beaten down as he was only Zarvon as a Super Saiyan 4 could match him.

Jesse darts in, throwing a trio of punches at Gohan's right shoulder, but the demi-Saiyan, twists his shoulder away and delivers an uppercut that catches Jesse under the chin, sending the human Warrior flying. Jesse lands hard, rolling a few feet before coming to a stop. He braces himself as Gohan rushes him, throwing a one-two combo that catches Jesse square in the chest. Jesse comes back with a palm strike to the gut that knocks Gohan back several feet.

Gohan lashes out with a kick that Jesse easily blocks, wrapping his arm under the limb and applying some leverage to pull Gohan off his feet and, with a twist of his waist, send the demi-Saiyan flying. Gohan recovers with a handspring, his hands blurring to block the onslaught of punches that Jesse throws at him. Both could see the exhaustion the other was suffering through. Neither one had much to go on, maybe a few more minutes at this rate. The sun was beginning to go down and their large lights of the stadium were beginning to light up, making it almost as bright as noon anyway.

Jesse drops back, feinting, before lashing out with a vicious side kick to the head at the same time Gohan attempts the same. Both blows connect solidly, dizzying both fighter's.

"This is it," Master Roshi mutters, "the fight's about to come to an end."

"Whose gonna win it?" Krillin asks.

"I think they're both winner's for having put on such a display," Goku states, earning nods of agreement from the other's present. Meanwhile, both Videl's were yelling for Gohan to rip Jesse's head off.

Jesse manages to hold his ground, barely, but he could feel himself giving out. He had to finish this with his next strike. He doesn't even see Gohan moving for his own final attack, he just initiates his own. Whichever of the two of them hit the other harder would be the winner of this fight if they could pick themselves up afterwards. Jesse spins around, delivering a spinning back heel kick to Gohan's temple as Gohan catches Jesse with a spinning roundhouse kick to the head, the blows sending both fighter's careening across the ring away from each other, rolling on the broken gravel until they come to a stop.

"Oh, and both fighter's are down!" the MC announces, "by the rules, I must start the ten count. 1! 2! 3!"

The crowd watches on in hushed awe as Jesse and Gohan move slightly, twitching as they begin to regain their senses, their brain's telling their bodies to move but their bodies to exhausted and beaten to do it.

"4! 5!"

Jesse manages to push his hand under his chest and use it as leverage to roll onto his side.

"6! 7!"

Gohan begins to sit up, his body protesting this further abuse, but Gohan's own fighting nature forces him into it.

"8! 9!"

The hushed awe that filled the stadium transforms into quiet whisperings as the MC calls out "10!" with both fighter's still on the ground. Who won? What was gonna happen now? As almost none of those watching knew of the older, more glorious days of the tournaments of thirty to forty years ago, they did not know of the ruling that was about to be instated.

"Ahem, attention please!" the MC says calmly, "wow, what a fight. I've only ever seen one double KO in all my sixty years hosting this tournament, and that was the fight between the legendary martial arts master Jackie Chun and Gohan's own father, Goku Son! However, as I relive that match in my dreams quite often, I know this ruling by heart. In the case of a double knock-out in the Finals, the first fighter capable of standing on their feet and declaring "I am the Champion!" will be the next World Martial Arts Champion!"

The hushed whisperings become excited whispers as the crowd watches the two fighters fight to their feet. Jesse manages to pull himself to one knee as Gohan gets to his hands and knees. Jesse was pushing his all into his movements, thrusting the very last bit of physical energy he had left to try and achieve a victory. He knew he could tap into his life force to do the deed, but it was idiotic to shorten one's life just for a tournament, even this one. With a wince of pain and a push, he gets to his feet. He wobbles unsteadily, only his millennia of kenjutsu training allowing him to stay on his feet now.

"i…i…." he mumbles weakly. He then swallows and speaks louder. "i am…"

"I… am…the…" Jesse hadn't even noticed that Gohan had gotten to his feet. Both fighter's wobble.

"i…am….the…."

"I am… the…."

The MC listens anxiously, knowing that one of these two fine martial artists was about to take the prize. Who would it be, though? Gohan, the young man with fighting in his blood who had saved the world from Cell and greatly aided in the fight against Kid Buu? Or would it be the newcomer to the tournament, Jacob, who fought eerily like Gohan's own father Goku and a young man who had competed ten years ago but disappeared in the fight against Kid Buu.

"Champion." And with that, both fighters fall over, unconscious. But only one had spoken the final syllable. The MC's face brightens and he announces it to the world.

"And there you have it folks! The winner of the 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai is none other than Gohan Son! Now give it a hand for both of these spectacular martial artists. I've only seen three other matches this intense in my entire life, and they all involved Gohan's father Goku!"

As the crowd roars and cheers, the monks who ran the tournament rush in and begin to check Gohan and Jesse over, placing them into stretchers. When the monks arrive with them in the infirmary, they find Kibito and Mirai Videl already waiting.

"You may place them on the beds, but they won't be here long," Kibito informs them. The monks comply, gingerly setting Jesse and Gohan onto the beds. They bow to the two healers and depart quickly. With a nod to one another, Kibito begins to heal Gohan, placing a hand over the demi-Saiyan's chest, while Mirai Videl places her hands on either side of Jesse's head. Warm, golden light flows from Kibito's hand into Gohan, his wounds reforming into healthy flesh, his bruises fading, his cuts shrinking into nothingness, and his energy levels begin to rise back up to levels capable of sustaining his body through the day until he received some natural rest. From Mirai Videl's hands flows a pale indigo light that washes over Jesse's body. His wounds heal slower than Gohan's, but they heal just the same.

When the two are finished, they remove their hands. It takes a few minutes, but Jesse and Gohan both finally wake up. Gohan is the first to awaken with a groan.

"agggh where am I?" Gohan asks groggily, "did I win?"

"Yes, Gohan, you won," Kibito assures the young warrior, "you did most admirably. Even the Elder is impressed. And your family is quite proud."

Gohan manages a weak smile as he sits up. "How long was out I for? Jesse! Is he okay?"

"'m fine, Gohan," Jesse mumbles as he regains consciousness himself, "who won?"

"Gohan did," Mirai Videl says with a faint smirk, "you both passed out though."

"Well, congratulations, Gohan, you earned it," Jesse says wearily, "I didn't hold anything back except my killing moves."

"I'm glad you did, the rest were bad enough," Gohan chuckle weakly as he raises himself up, "I look like crap, don't I?"

"Not so bad as you did before," Kibito replies, "I have healed up your bruises, and the three cracked ribs and one broken rib, as well as the various other cracked bones all over your body. Jesse did a real number on you. Which is amazing, as he never really was a hand-to-hand fighter."

"Stop picking at my weaknesses," Jesse grumps, "I've gotten better, even if I did end up using a shortcut to get it. We ready to get out of here yet?"

"Idiot," Mirai Videl grumbles, "yes, we can leave. Just take it easy, sensei no baka. You're still gonna be sore for a few days. Only a senzu bean could do you better right now."

"Well, I certainly ain't gonna waste one on a headache," Jesse tells the Jagan vessel. Mirai Videl replaces her headband, knowing her Jagan eye unsettled most people. Kibito kept looking at her with half-fearful, half-respectful glances. Shin seemed wary of her, and after examining her for a few moments (part of which she was sure he was ogling her) the Old Kai merely nodded and sent her a telepathic message that she was well trained.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Mirai Videl mutters.

"Another me," Jesse snaps at her.

"Same basic person," Mirai Videl snaps back, then grins. Jesse was real touchy when he was compared to his Mirai self. And Mirai Jesse was touchy when he was compared to Jesse. It was a major source of amusement for everyone who knew the two of them.

Jesse slides out of the bed, stumbling slightly before righting himself. He takes a step forward and stumbles again, but Mirai Videl grabs him to keep him from falling.

"Here, lemme help you sensei no baka," Mirai Videl says, "you're still gonna be woozy."

"Hey Kibito, big guy, could you teleport us to the VIP box?" Gohan asks from his bed as he sits up, "save us the trouble of walking on up there."

"Of course, Gohan," Kibito says kindly as he helps the demi-Saiyan to his feet. Mirai Videl helps Jesse over to Kibito as a golden glow forms over them. In a flash, they disappear, only to reappear in the VIP box with their family and friends.

"You won!" Videl yells as she grabs her husband and hugs him hard.

"Yay daddy!" Pan cheers as she hugs her father's legs. Gohan kisses his wife and bends over to prop his daughter up on his shoulders.

"You did good," Mirai Gohan tells his counterpart, respect evident in his voice. He could tell that this Gohan was by far his superior, having unlocked more of his hidden potential at much higher levels than he had.

The others congratulate both fighters, with more praise being aimed at Gohan for winning. Jesse, though, is hounded by Yamcha and Krillin, wanting to know how he became so strong, strong enough to match a level three Super Saiyan. The Old Kai was vaguely interested in it himself.

"It's simple, really," Jesse shrugs, "Warrior's, true Warrior's like myself, grow strong quickly when preparing for a strong opponent. We gain strength almost as fast as the Saiyan's do. That's why Goku is so powerful, even for a Saiyan: if he hadn't been born Saiyan, he'd be a full Warrior like myself. Same goes for Gohan. We just gain strength faster than most other beings. It has to do with the way our energy flows within us."

"And no one has yet been able to determine why your type of energy increases so readily," Shin says, "I have researched Warrior's since you disappeared, and no one, not even us Kai's know why Warrior's can become so powerful so easily, like the Saiyan's."

"The Saiyan's have a genetic advantage," Jesse explains, "they have part of the special energy flow that Warrior's have, but mostly their power comes from their genetics. As for why Warrior's have their special energy flow, perhaps there's a greater force, higher than the Supreme Kai's, that determines it."

"It could be," the Old Kai remarks, "but I'm more in favor of random chance, myself."

"If its random chance, then someone without a strong moral code could have the power of a Warrior then," Mirai Videl says.

"Don't even joke about that!" the Old Kai snaps, "if the power of a Warrior was to be warped, then the entire universe would be in peril."

"Like when my counterpart was controlled by Babidi's magic," Jesse says, causing the Old Kai to freeze.

"He was fully under Babidi's spell?" the Old Kai asks fearfully.

"Yes, he was a Dark Warrior," Jesse replies glumly, "I was forced to bridge the gap between Life and Death, with only my Will keeping me from passing on into Death as I executed the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki, the ultimate succession technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. Nothing less could have given me victory against such an unrelenting opponent."

"Indeed," the Old Kai says gravely, "it's a miracle you survived at all, even if you were a Super Warrior."

"Let's drop this line of conversation," Shin says, "it's not a good topic."

"Yeah, definitely unpleasant," Zarvon says, shuddering as he remembers the feel of Majin Mirai Jesse's ki. It had felt even darker, more twisted than Mirai Majin Buu, even darker than Dabuu's. He had been relieved that Jesse had faced the Dark Warrior, and not him. If he had, then he would have died.

"So Gohan, what have you exactly been doing during the years since we last saw you?" Zarvon asks, "and what happened to Kid Buu?"

"Well, dad formed a Spirit Bomb with all of the energy from everyone on Earth," Gohan explains, "not just the little bit that a normal Spirit Bomb has, that wasn't even able to stop Frieza, but as much energy as everyone could give."

"And with you and the other Z Warriors, that was more than enough to obliterate Kid Buu," Mirai Trunks grins, "Zarvon had to obliterate ours with a full power blast that almost totally drained him."

"Almost nothing," Zarvon chuckles, "the only thing that kept me from passing out was the adrenaline."

"That's true," Mirai Videl admits, "you slept for almost a day afterwards, insisting on healing naturally as you didn't have any broken bones."

"Well, it is the traditional way for Saiyans to heal after a hard won victory," Zarvon replies.

"Only because there was no other option," Vegeta interjects.

"Or because the old Saiyans were too dumb," Jesse drawls, "I remember how they were back during the Demon Wars. The Demons would pass themselves off as gods to the Saiyans and send them to where a full moon was occurring to wreak a lot of devastation. Add to the fact that four out of ten Saiyans could become a Golden Oozaru when transforms and you had a recipe for destruction. I once spent nine hours beating on one Saiyan, your ancestor perhaps Vegeta, and every time I thought I had him knocked out he got back up. Turned out he was too stupid to feel pain or even know when both his legs and both his arms were broken and three ribs were shattered."

Vegeta snarls. "More likely he was Kakarot's ancestor."

"That far back he could have been both," Mirai Videl points out.

"He had Vegeta's hair style, and that tends to be genetic among Saiyan's," Jesse interjects, "so it was probably his ancestor."

"Sounds like he had less brains than Nappa," Vegeta snorts.

"He was also fairly typical of the Saiyans in those days," Jesse smirks, ducking a punch from Zarvon, "its nice seeing that the race has evolved beyond being hairless monkeys."

Jesse just grins as Zarvon and Vegeta scowl at the human Warrior. They _really_ wanted to beat him down, but Vegeta knew that Jesse had more raw power than he did, and Zarvon knew better than to underestimate Jesse's skills, even as drained as he was. They might succeed in beating him down, but they'd end up in almost as bad a condition. They are further diverted from attacking Jesse by a knock on the door. It opens and the MC sticks his head in.

"Ah, there you are! I thought I could find you here. Come on, come on, all of this year's Semi-Finalists. Well, remaining Semi-Finalists. We have prizes to hand out, you know!"

"Did you know about this?" Mirai Trunks asks Jesse. The six thousand year old human sputters.

"Me? How would I know? I didn't pay attention to the awards in the last tournament I was in!"

"Usually its only first and second place that receive prizes," the MC explains, "but the tournament has been popular since Hercule won, and the tournament committee finally decided to give a prize for third place. Nothing spectacular, just two and a half million zenni. Second place gets five million zenni and first place gets ten million zenni."

"Five million," Jesse mutters, "well, at least I won't be pressed for work anytime soon."

"Guess I'll give my prize to you Zarvon," Mirai Trunks tells his friend, "you'll need it more than I will."

"Ahem," the MC coughs, "can we continue? Good. Now the ceremony itself hasn't changed, its really just a simple affair."

"How is it that there is a third place this year?" Zarvon asks, "I don't recall there being a third place ten years ago."

"We instated it after the tournament ten years ago," the MC replies, "we had such an incredible showing that the tournament committee got together and made it official. Though the two losing Semi-Finalists are supposed to fight it out for the third place trophy."

"However, the other losing Semi-Finalist is dead," Jesse chuckles, "so Mirin gets it automatically."

The MC nods. "Exactly. So, if you three will come with me we can close out the tournament."

"Let's get this over with," Mirai Trunks says, "we have a lot of catching up to do."

The ceremony, unlike the MC had said, was long. The heat beat down on the three Z Warriors, as first Mirai Trunks, then Jesse, and finally Gohan were given their prize money. They were each given a check for their prize money. Jesse privately hoped that the savings account he had opened upon exiting Limbo was still active.

"Do any of you have anything you would like to say to the crowd?" the MC asks.

"Not really," Jesse replies.

"Me either," Gohan says. Mirai Trunks just shakes his head 'no'. Neither of the two demi-Saiyans were big with words, and while Jesse was a passable motivational speaker, this wasn't the time for such a speech.

"Hey Gohan, I'm going to check on my home to see if it's livable at the moment," Jesse tells Gohan, "I'll be back later to check on Uub."

"We'll take care of him," Gohan promises Jesse. Jesse nods and puts two fingers to his forehead. A moment later he vanishes in the Instant Transmission.

"He sure leaves a lot, doesn't he?" Gohan asks Mirai Trunks as the two float back up to their families in the VIP box.

"You get used to it," Mirai Trunks shrugs, "he's a fun guy to have around with his sense of humor."

"A sense of humor, Jesse?" Gohan laughs, "he was as bad as Piccolo in school! No, worse!"

"He was obsessed with killing Dabura," Mirai Trunks points out, "he didn't have time for the niceties of life."

"He was always a serious student," Shin recalls, "even during our down times during the Demon wars, he would train to defeat them with Kamin and Kamin's three other disciples."

"But only four became your protégé's," Mirai Trunks notes.

"Because only those four survived," Shin says sadly, "though all four of them came from the Northern Quadrant. Jesse of Earth became the protégé of Kamin, the North Supreme Kai; Olibu of Earth became the protégé of Myrgo, the South Supreme Kai; Orzin of Arlia became the protégé of Akroma, the West Supreme Kai; and Girin of Namek became my own protégé, as I am the East Supreme Kai."

"Arlia?" Vegeta snorts, "that planets was full of weaklings when Nappa and I came across it."

"Well, the people of Arlia were never physically strong, Orzin being an exception," Shin explains, "even though she became extremely powerful, stronger than Frieza in fact."

"I think I remember sparring with her," Goku remarks, "she was very good. She read through my techniques easily. I had to transform to beat her."

"I wonder if Jesse will visit his old friends in this timeline?" Mirai Trunks wonders.

Zarvon snorts. "Try and stop him. Remember how he talked about them back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, when we were training to face the evil Buu? He was happy remembering them."

"Those four were unnaturally close, for four beings not related by blood," Shin recalls, "in fact, I would say they were family in all but blood."

"Like us," Goku says resolutely, thinking of everyone else in the room. Goku had only had his adopted grandfather, Gohan, as family when growing up. He hadn't wanted for family, and Gohan had given him all the love and affection he was capable of, which was a lot. But then he had gained others who would become his family.

An older sister in Bulma. An older brother or uncle in Yamcha. Cousins in the form of Puar and Oolong and Turtle. A best friend and brother in Krillin. An older cousin in Tien and said cousin's little brother in Chiao-Tzu. A sister-in-law in 18 and a niece in Marron. A nephew in Trunks, both of them, and a nice in Bra. He'd gained a daughter in Videl through Gohan, but beyond being married to his son he saw her as a daughter anyway. Piccolo was another brother, as was Vegeta. His friends, his fellow defenders of Earth, had become his family, and he had done everything possible to ensure that they remained safe, even surrendering his life on two occasions, once to stop his evil brother Raditz and once to stop Cell. He may have talked about defending the innocent, or loving a good fight, but in truth he did it all for those he loved.

Krillin looks at Goku in surprise, seeing the thoughtful and understanding look on his oldest friend's face. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We're all kinda like a big extended family."

"I never thought of it like that," Bulma muses, "but yeah, I guess you're right. We're all family."

Vegeta snorts in disgust. "Ugh. Spare me the sympathetic drivel."

"Awww, admit it Vegeta, you think of Goku like a brother," Bulma teases. Vegeta growls as everyone laughs. Zarvon smiles. It was good to be back home.

- -

Well, only the final chapter remains. I hope you've enjoyed this story. Two sequels await, someday. I've kinda lost my groove for this series. I'll probably focus on other fandoms for a while, focus on finishing my other unfinished stories.


	22. Goodbyes and Endings

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is the property of Akira Toriyama. Any OCs you see are mine.

Here it is y'all, the final chapter of this story. It's been one long ride, hasn't it?

- -

The Mirai group ended up visiting for two months, allowing everyone to catch up with each other, and for the Saiyans to spar. Vegeta was outwardly miffed but inwardly pleased that Mirai Trunks was able to become a Super Saiyan 3 while he was still unable to, and he cracked a smile whenever he saw his daughter Bra holding her Mirai self.

Trunks took full advantage of his time sparring with his Mirai counterpart. As the older demi-Saiyan had spent more years honing his body and his skills, he knew more of what his body was capable of, and how to best use what he had available. Trunks learned that his body wasn't exactly built for the raw power style he had learned from his father, but more of a balanced style. Goten, as they learned from Mirai Gohan, was better suited to a faster style than what he was using. And the duo quickly found out how devastating Gotenks could be with this new fighting knowledge, after they managed to defeat Zarvon as a Super Saiyan 4 in a spar. This event had surprised everyone, but especially Zarvon. He had taken it in stride, though, grinning and demanding a rematch.

Uub had settled into the Son household very well, and Goten was delighted at the opportunity to play big brother to Uub as he did with Bra. Uub had already begun a training regimen, mostly consisting of stretches, exercise, and defensive stances, being drilled on them endlessly. So far, Jesse had not yet given him any personal training, but he had advised Goku on how to train Uub so that he wouldn't have to work with completely alien stances when his swordsmanship training began. Uub had also learned how to focus his ki into energy blasts and how to fly instead of just doing it instinctively. As it turned out, Uub really enjoyed flying under his own power, and could often be found just zipping through the sky over the countryside.

Jesse has been spending most of his time at his home in Zunzabud Heights, in a small cottage previously obscured by several wards. The structure, despite being around long before Jesse discovered it six thousand years ago, was still perfectly sound, the wood showing no sign of rot or wear. He has been preparing it for when Uub finally moved in for his training. Jesse wasn't entirely sure how he felt about taking a student proper, but he knew it was his duty to train the next heir of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, and to pass on into the next life teaching the final technique. And he knew that he possessed several other techniques that had been lost over the millennia, namely kenjutsu techniques but also several hand-to-hand moves and ki techniques. He felt that now he had found a way to make up for his time as the Blade of Death, in teaching the next great swordsman all that he had accumulated in his life, to create a new legacy of discipline and honor.

Mirai Videl's appearance has spurred Videl into resuming her own training. Pan has enjoyed playing with her psuedo little brother Mirai Uub, just as Bra enjoyed babysitting Pan and her psuedo nephew. Pan's training in her Super Saiyan form revealed that she was about equal to Frieza's second form, maybe his third. Through sparring with her mother and Mirai Videl, she has begun to develop a style uniquely her own, taking the finer points of the Kamesennin style that her Grandfather Goku used, the bits of the Namekian style that her father had learned from Piccolo, and the defensive stances that her mother's style used as they would benefit her more than the stances meant for an asexual, masculine Namekian or the predominantly male Kamesennin students (Chichi actually being the only known woman to use the style).

Everyone, especially Vegeta, was steering clear of Bulma and Mirai Bulma. The two of them could almost always be found in a lab, working on something using their combined knowledge, Mirai Bulma bringing in the information she had gained from studying the schematics of Dr. Gero's Androids, which were now being implemented in creating robotic replacement limbs for those who had lost a limb, and Bulma using the knowledge she had gleamed from studying the Saiyan space pods, having found Zarvon's three years ago and already dismantled it for study.

Chichi and Mirai Chichi spent most of their time fussing over Mirai Goten and babysitting Mirai Bra. Mirai Chichi was already trying to play matchmaker, much to Chichi's amusement. She had given up trying to play matchmaker with her Goten with any girls he brought home, he was outgoing enough with them that he didn't need it.

Gohan, meanwhile, would spar long and hard with Mirai Gohan, taking in every bit of his Mirai self's much more refined fighting style. Mirai Gohan's skill was honed to an edge so fine even Vegeta and Piccolo were impressed. In a bout of skill alone, Mirai Gohan had managed to defeat Vegeta and Piccolo two-on-one. This feat had both surprised them, and not surprised them at the same time. Mirai Gohan had, after all, refined his skills fending off two opponent's at once, opponent's that were much more powerful for the longest time, eleven years in fact. And then years on the grand Kai's planet sparring with several great warriors of the past, though only his father and Pikkon were stronger at first. Then only his father was more powerful than he was. And then he hit the milestone he had never thought possible. He surpassed his father. Only until Goku achieved Super Saiyan 2 himself, but he had surpassed him. And then his father had one-upped him again by achieving Super Saiyan 3. Talking to Piccolo about his achievements made him feel as if he had talked to Mirai Piccolo. Piccolo's approval as something he had always strived for, ever since he had begun training under the Namekian warrior. He had been there for Mirai Gohan when his father had passed away from the damned heart virus, and he had given Gohan the time needed to escape from the Androids, escape so he could fight another day, at the cost of his own life.

Piccolo himself was very proud of Mirai Gohan. The young man's fighting skills were refined to a razor sharp edge, no movement wasted at all. After recalling how limitless Android 17's stamina had been, he realized that that was what Mirai Gohan had been facing for thirteen years, all alone. And he had been forced to face two of them, both bloodthirsty killing machines. Machines that did not tire, that did not feel pity or remorse. Piccolo and Vegeta had grilled Mirai Gohan on his many battles with Mirai Androids 17 and 18. Comparing notes and going over how each of them would have responded to a particular maneuver. Mirai Gohan had already done this with his father, and other warrior's on the Grand Kai's planet. Mirai Olibu, Mirai Orzin, and Mirai Girin had been a wealth of fighting knowledge, and had the respect of all of the other inhabitants on the planet, but he hadn't known why until he had met Jesse. Who knew that those three had been the disciples of three of the Supreme Kai's?

The days turned into weeks, and soon two months had passed with the people from the Mirai timeline staying around for well-deserved rest and relaxation. Bulma and Mirai Bulma had developed several devices and pieces of technology that would really be able to help the Mirai timeline.

But as with all good things, the visit of those from the Mirai timeline must come to an end. The Z Warriors and their families are now gathered on the back lawn of the gigantic Capsule Corps estate, just in front of Vegeta's Gravity Room. It was here that Porunga had twice been summoned to restore dead friends so many years ago, as well as where they had last said goodbye to Mirai Trunks. It was here that Earth's Dragon Balls had been gathered to summon Shenlong to restore those that Majin Vegeta had killed ten years ago. And it was now here that the Z Warriors and their families were saying goodbye to their Mirai counterparts, Jesse noticeable in his absence,

"Take care, guys," Mirai Trunks says, clasping forearms with his younger self, "I kinda doubt we'll see each other again."

"Hey, you never know what the future holds," Goku says, causing Chichi to slap him upside the head for the bad pun as everyone else groans.

"Seriously, we might see you again someday," Goku continues, "you never know. But all of you take care, now. There can still be powerful villains left in your timeline that may decide to attack Earth. It's doubtful, but possible."

"Don't worry, sensei, we can take care of ourselves," Mirai Chichi assures him, "we may not have you or Vegeta, but we do have plenty of others who are more than powerful enough to protect us."

"Not that we'll stop training," Mirai trunks assures everyone, "that would just be inviting disaster."

"It was good meeting you," Mirai Gohan tells his younger counterpart, "you've done well for yourself. You have a wonderful wife and a great daughter."

"I really learned a lot from you," Gohan tells his older self, "I have a much better understanding of my limits and my potential now. And don't give up. I'm sure there is someone in your time for you. Just don't give up."

"I won't," Mirai Gohan promises, "you look out for your wife and daughter, alright?"

"You don't even need to ask," Gohan replies.

Before anything else can be said, the sky darkens as if it were the middle of the night, though daylight can be seen in the distance. The Z Warriors look amongst themselves, surprised, for the Eternal Dragon Shenlong had been summoned.

"Hey, who's summoning the Dragon?" Mirai Bulma asks as she shushes Little Bra, who had been disturbed by the upsurge of energy that heralded the summoning

"It's Jesse," Goku says as he recognizes the ki signature that was adjacent to the Dragon Balls, "but why would he summon Shenlong? What could he wish for?"

"Maybe he's wishing for someone he knew to be brought back to life," Mirai Trunks suggests, "after all, all of his family is dead and has been for some time. Maybe he wants a familiar face."

"Or he could be freeing some of the good people that were trapped in Limbo like he was," Zarvon adds, "he did tell us that there were a lot of them, some who couldn't escape at all."

"Should someone go and check on him?" Bulma asks tentatively.

"No, it's best to leave him alone, especially if he's resurrecting family," Zarvon answers, "he deserves the privacy."

After a few minutes, the sky returns to its original hue. Everyone looks at one another, uncertain of things.

"I don't detect any other ki signals with Jesse," Goku frowns, "not even those of ordinary people."

"Then what did he do?" Mirai Videl wonders, "there's not much he would ask for, besides his friends being alive again, and the Dragon can't bring back three people who have been dead for so long even with two wishes."

"And it didn't bring anyone back," Goku says, "so what did he wish for?"

"Maybe what he wished for was outside of the Dragon's power so he simply let it go," Mirai Trunks suggests.

"Still, it doesn't seem like Sensei," Mirai Videl says, "you said the Dragon Balls would regenerate in a matter of months if only one wish was used, but no wishes amounted to the same as using both wishes. He would have used just one for something, anything, so you would be able to use the Dragon Balls again quicker if you needed too."

At that moment, Jesse appears in their midst, a soft smile playing across his face.

"Jesse!" Zarvon exclaims, surprised that his friend had returned so quickly.

"I guess you're wondering why I summoned the Dragon?" Jesse chuckles, "sorry, you're all thinking it pretty hard."

"Yeah," Mirai Videl winces, "I've got to teach everyone how to erect a few barriers to keep their thoughts within their own heads when we get back."

"Good luck with that," Jesse chuckles, "Bulma can't help but let others know what she's thinking."

Jesse quickly uses the Instant Transmission to escape the incoming swat from Bulma, only to be smacked upside the head upon reappearing by Videl.

"Um, why did you summon the Dragon?" Gohan asks the man he had once shared bodies with.

"To ask it something," Jesse answers, "I wanted to know if my brother and sister had any descendents left. They don't, but my mother had one more child after I left to train with my first teacher of the sword, and that child does have descendents left. I'd like you all to know so you can tell my other self who they are."

"What good would it do?" Mirai Videl asks, "I mean, it's not like either one of you can tell them that you're their uncle, somewhat removed by six thousand years. I mean, yeah I guess it would be nice to know he had some family still alive, no matter how distantly related, but why torture him or yourself like that?"

"Because I simply had to know," Jesse says, "as it turns out, I only have four living relatives left, and they are alive in your timeline. I'm a tiny bit reluctant to claim the oldest one, though."

"Well, spit it out, already!" Master Roshi snaps, "the suspense is killing me!"

"Okay, to be honest, you're the oldest one I don't really want to claim, you old pervert," Jesse tells Roshi. The Z Warriors gape, shocked to the core. Master Roshi stares slack jawed at Jesse, his six thousand years-removed uncle.

"Um, wow," Videl says, "that's really… wow. Who are the other three?"

"Erasa, her mother, and her son," Jesse chuckles, "kinda ironic that I went to school with her."

"I'll be sure to tell your counterpart so he can see if she's alive," Mirai Trunks says.

"She is," Jesse says, "when we were one being as Earth's Guardian, I searched out all of the people I did meet in this timeline before the Tenkaichi Budoukai. Erasa was the only one alive."

"You're related to Erasa?" Videl asks, her lips quirked in a smile. It was amusing, as Erasa had hit on Jesse some at school. Sure, their blood relation was separated by six thousand years, but the idea of it was still funny.

"Sad but true," Jesse says glumly, though his grin belies the somber tone of his words,

"I don't think I ever knew an Erasa," Mirai Videl frowns.

"You probably wouldn't," Videl says, "I didn't meet up with her or Sharpener until I was twelve, a year after Cell. Our timelines had already diverged by that point. And dad is the one who moved us to Orange Star City after he 'defeated' Cell."

"So I wouldn't know her," Mirai Videl muses, "still, sensei does deserve to know that he has family, of a sort, still alive."

"After everything he's been through, he most certainly does," Jesse agrees, "take care, all of you. Raise those kids right."

"We will man," Mirai Trunks says, clasping forearms with Jesse, "you just try and find someone for yourself so you don't grow to be a bitter old man. Or, considering what you told us of your first sword teacher, a pervert like Master Roshi."

POW!

Mirai Trunks rubs the bump on his head that was created by Jesse's fist.

"Don't ever insinuate that I'll turn into a pervert like them ever again, you hear me!" Jesse snarls.

Mirai Videl giggles. "He always was against perverts. I recall one time we were on one planet, he caught a guy peeping on a women's hot springs. He, ah, ripped one of his arms off and beat him half to death with it."

"Ouch," Zarvon winces, "getting your arm ripped out has to hurt."

"It does," Piccolo grunts, "hurts worse when you do it yourself."

"Why the hell would you rip your own arm out!" Jesse asks the Namekian warrior.

"Cell drained my left arm," Piccolo replies, "I ripped it off once I gained the energy to grow a new one. I tricked him into revealing who and what he was and his plans."

"Pretty sneaky," Jesse muses, "you Nameks have always been the craftiest fighters. Girin was the same way, though he wasn't as hard as you are Piccolo."

"Things change over the millennia," Piccolo retorts, "and I haven't had a typical Namekian upbringing."

"No, I guess not," Jesse admits. He turns to the Mirai group. "Take care, all of you. You've got a lot of life ahead of you. _All_ off you. Yes, even you two old ladies. I peaked to see when you were scheduled to die on a visit to King Yemma, and at the current rate you'll both live another four decades, or thereabouts."

Mirai Bulma and Mirai Chichi scowl at being called "old ladies", as do Chichi and Bulma. Mirai Videl smacks Jesse upside the head.

"Respect your elders," she admonishes.

"Right back at ya," Jesse retorts, "need I remind you that I'm six thousand years old?"

"You certainly don't act your age," Mirai Videl snaps back.

"Would you rather I act like the Old Kai?" Jesse asks mildly, "using my psionic powers to watch women bathe and the like?"

"You do and I'll castrate you!" Mirai Videl growls.

Jesse simply shrugs. "eh, not like I got any plans to use it."

Mirai Videl just growls in frustration while most everyone else is trying to contain their laughter. "You're so infuriating, you know that?"

"Nah, I just infuriate you," Jesse grins. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Uub holding his Mirai self, softly talking to the toddler. He idly wonders what Uub could be saying, but decides to give him his privacy. The boy deserved it, after all.

"Hey Jesse, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Mirai Trunks says, "it's something that's been bugging me for a while now."

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Jesse asks the demi-Saiyan.

"Well, you're so different from your other self," Mirai Trunks says, "even Vi has said that you're totally different from your counterpart when she first met him."

"You know, I've been wondering that too," Zarvon admits, "your counterpart was much… darker, when we first met him."

"That's because we diverged," Jesse replies, "with the various changes to the timeline. The first was small, Mirai Trunks here coming back to this timeline and changing things. Not much of a change, but it is one I felt in Limbo, as time travel affects that accursed place. Then there was Mirai Trunks returning to this timeline. Next would be Gohan's fight with Cell. That released a tremendous amount of energy, when Gohan tapped into the Rage to fuel his power and Ascend."

"The Rage?" Gohan asks, startled.

"A metaphysical energy that permeates the entire universe, indeed all of existence," Jesse explains, "all beings that are capable of the emotion can tap into it, some more than others. Those with ki training can open themselves up more to it, and Saiyans are naturally more open to it than most of the universes other races."

"Tapping into the Rage at that level had not been done in millennia," Jesse continues, "not since Buu's first rampage. He is nothing more than a direct connection to the Rage. Bibidi made him to harness that limitless energy form, but a being such as Buu cannot do so. But one such as Gohan, potentially, could."

"The reason for this is because Buu was a magical creation, a construct, and at the time of his 'birth' had no soul of his own, and thus no natural connection to the Rage. Bibidi was limited into how much power Buu could attain through this, but it was truly an astonishing amount. After all, it was enough for him to face off with a Super Saiyan 4 at the height of his power without fear. That's something that all the Kai's that have ever lived have been cautious in doing. When I felt Gohan tap into the Rage, I began to pay more attention to Earth and not trying to find a way to get to the Demon World."

"The last reason we're so different is because the Earth was so different when I escaped," Jesse continues, "attending Orange Star High drive away the darkness that had begun accumulating, particularly watching the two of you dance around your feelings." Jesse grins, nodding Gohan and Videl, who blush.

"So that's it," Jesse finishes, "that's why we're so different. And indirectly, it's all thanks to you, buddy."

Jesse claps Mirai Trunks on the shoulder, startling the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan. "Just think: you saved, indirectly at the very least, two universes. You may not have been the one to deal a finishing blow, but your actions created a ripple that brought about those who did save each universe."

"A catalyst of Fate, you could say," Mirai Videl adds, enjoying the praise her husband is getting, "setting in motions events that ultimately save two timelines."

"Nice wording," Jesse compliments.

Finally, it is time for the Mirai group to return home. With a few final goodbyes, the Mirai group climbs into the time machine. As it takes off, Mirai Uub waves down at his other self, giggling happily.

The Z Warriors wave goodbye to their friends and family from the future before the time machine disappears in a bright flash of light, carrying its passengers through the timestream and into their own time.

As the Z Warriors gaze up in the sky where the time machine had once been, they wish their friends good luck with their future.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to get going," Jesse says, "I have family to get to know, if they don't believe I'm utterly crazy."

"What are you talking about, Jesse?" Zarvon asks, "you ARE utterly crazy. You just put on an act to keep us from thinking you aren't completely around the bend."

Jesse simply shrugs. "Then if I'm crazy, why did you stay with me and Mirai Trunks in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a full two years straight?"

"Because crazy or not, you're still a damn good sparring partner," Zarvon replies.

"Nice to know you care," Jesse says sarcastically, "Uub, you got four more months of training with Goku, and then you're mind. If I were you, I'd push for as much speed training as you can handle, because you'll need it. I'm going to train you the same way I was trained."

With an evil grin, Jesse nods at the gulping Uub and takes off, flying for once-again-named Orange Star City and his old classmates and new family.

-

The months went by and the two formerly-time-tossed heroes settled back into their home time. True to his word, Jesse took Uub in and began training him in the various forms of kenjutsu that he knew, drilling Uub constantly, pushing him to new echelons of power.

However, Jesse would not be the only one to train Uub. Every six months, Jesse would send Uub to either Goku or Piccolo to train intensely with them for six months, and then collect him again to resume training. By Uub's third year of training, his hair was flecked with silver just as Jesse's had been when he first arrived on Earth.

Zarvon, meanwhile, began to learn more of Earth's customs and history, taking night classes at a local university. It was there he met a beautiful red-headed woman who was the same age as his former classmates by the name of Lime. The two married within a year of meeting one another, and Zarvon had been shocked to discover that Lime was an old friend of Gohan's. All in all, things were peaceful for the Z Warriors of this timeline for quite a while.

-

Time passed and things changed in the Mirai timeline. Mirai Jesse stepped down as Earth's Guardian soon after the others had returned from the past, stating that Dende just needed some polish that he would be glad to give. Mirai Dende soon produced another Namekian, this one a warrior to aid with the defense of the Earth in the future and to carry on as the next Guardian and the progenitor of Earth's Dragon Balls. By the fifth year of the young Namekian, whose name was Piaz, it was discovered that he had the potential to be a Warrior, leading for Mirai Jesse to take him in as an apprentice, as Mirai Uub wouldn't be able to benefit from Mirai Jesse's training as much as his past counterpart would have from Mirai Jesse's past counterpart. Piaz's Namekian physiology enabled him to give several interesting twists to the techniques he learned, and even enabled him to grasp others much faster. Mirai Jesse was proud to be able to train such a prodigy.

Mirai Uub flourished in his training under his father, and Mirai Bra flourished in training under Mirai Videl, as it was discovered that she had fairly strong psionic potential, but with Jesse training young Piaz he couldn't devote the time he wanted to to train Mirai Bra.

Young Mirai Goten proved to be a powerhouse, even at a young age. He soaked up the training his mother gave him, both in the scholastic and martial arts. He even trained under the perverted Master Roshi, just as his father, maternal grandfather, and paternal adopted great-grandfather had done so many decades ago. It was during this time that Roshi declared that Uub would be the true Heir of the Kamesennin Style of Martial Arts and trained the demi-Saiyan in every trick and technique he knew.

Mirai Gohan had settled back into life among the living fairly well, even meeting up with a pretty blonde woman his true age by the name of Erasa. He wasn't surprised when it was confirmed that she was Mirai Jesse's several times over great-niece, nor had he been surprised when Mirai Jesse threatened to kill him again if he ever hurt her. Not that it had mattered. They married two years after they met and had three children, a boy who was named Goku in honor of his paternal grandfather and a pair of twins, one of each gender, named Krillin and Bulma after the two people Mirai Gohan considered to be family.

As for Mirai Jesse himself, he did not meet anyone until he was physically in his forties, meeting a young redhead by the name of Lime (Mirai Lime) who was his same physical age. The two became close, and after it was determined that Mirai Lime was pregnant with Mirai Jesse's child, they wed, though it was to the amusement of the others that Mirai Trunks had to physically drag Mirai Jesse into the chapel for the priest to bless the union.

Life went on and the years passed, but the warriors of the Mirai timeline were never again called upon to use their awesome strength to protect those they loved.

- -

And so we come to an end. Well, I really have enjoyed writing this story and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. There are two more part full stories planned for this story, and a one shot that takes place between this story and the next. It should be out within the next month.

Well, I sincerely hope you review, and let me know what you thought of this, and what you think of this series as it is so far. I will be taking a break from it after the sidefic and work on my other stories, namely _Destiny's Crucible_, _A Different Kind of Hero_, _The Rising Dark_, and _The Secrets of the Sorcerers_. I have also been invited to do some writing in a collaborative mega-crossover event, focusing on Harry Potter. I have been made a staff of the C2 community that the stories involved will be placed in, so check them out once they are posted please! I'll be focusing on the stories that are part of this series when my turns to write come up.

Until the next time. May we meet again soon.


End file.
